Crónicas de una kunoichi
by Camila Senju
Summary: Luego de un trágico accidente, una joven renace en otro mundo sin recuerdos de nada. Al nacer decide vivir su nueva vida que le ha tocado pero al paso de unos años debido a cierto acontecimiento descubre que ha nacido en un mundo de ninjas. Sin embargo, la razón de su existencia solo es conocida por una entidad superior considerado como una leyenda, llamado Rikudo Sennin.
1. ¿Dónde estoy?

Hola a todos! Espero que les guste! Disfruten!

Como habia puesto en mi perfil, decidi reescribir completamente "La Misión".

_Descargo de responsabilidad, Naruto no me pertenecen. Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_"En algún momento indefinido, todas aquellas flores que se marchitaron, renaceran dando vida a un nuevo espacio"_

Por desgracia lo último que recuerdo fue haber visto unos grandes faros de luz, luego un dolor insoportable que me sofocaba y luego nada.

Simplemente hay oscuridad. Bah, si es que puedo ver.

Mis sentidos están como en "reposo", por más que intente abrir los ojos, mover mis manos o alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo no puedo hacerlo. Es como si no estuviera en mi control.

Desde hace tiempo estoy atrapada en este lugar, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo, pero sé que bastante tiempo.

En ocasiones puedo escuchar voces a lo lejos, pero por lo menos me tranquiliza escuchar algo.

Es frustante no saber dónde estoy, ni siquiera recuerdo quién soy.

¿Qué pasa si estoy en algún lugar entre la vida y la muerte?

¿Y si voy a estar asi permanentemente?

¿Que voy a hacer?

Comencé a inquietarme. Y fue en ese momento que lo sentí. Algo esponjoso.

Ay no... ¡Espero que no sea lo que pienso!

Até cabos.

_Oscuridad Absoluta _

_Algo esponjoso y cálido_

_Voces a lo lejos_

¡Estoy en el útero de una mujer!

Osea morí y de alguna manera voy a _"renacer"_

La gran pregunta es en dónde, supongo que averiguaré cuando nazca.

Si mis conjeturas con correctas, en poco tiempo voy a saber dónde renací.

Por ahora voy a tranquilizarme y dejarme llevar al mundo de los sueños.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_Comenten :D_


	2. Descubrimientos

¡Hola gente! Acá les dejo otro capítulo, sinceramente quisiera saber qué opinan.

Si no les gusta haganmelo saber.

Disfruten!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Como en la historia, cada uno tendrá que descubrir por sí mismo su propio camino."_

El tiempo pasó volando. Literalmente ya ha pasado un año desde que "nací".

Aprendí que mi nombre es Misato. Mi apellido todavía no lo conozco.

Bueno, mi madre se llama Kasumi, ella me lo dijo un día tratando de que lo diga pero no pude. De verdad intenté pronunciarlo pero solo balbuceé. Ella no se da por vencida, todos los días trata de enseñarme a hablar. Por supuesto hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Por ejemplo ayer estuve a punto de decir "kaa-chan".

Mi padre se llama Kenji, casi nunca está en casa y si lo está no me presta atención. Simplemente me mira, y sigue haciendo lo suyo. Intenté que de alguna forma por lo menos me dijera algo hasta llegué al punto de revolearle el biberón pero lo único que logré fue que me mirara enojado. Asi que deje de hacer que me prestara atención.

Ahora mismo estoy en mi cuna, tratando de ver por la ventana. Soy muy pequeña para poder alcanzar la altura de la ventana. Suspiré. La puerta se abrió.

\- ¡Misato-chan! ¡Hoy iremos a visitar a una querida amiga mía! – me dijo kaa-chan mientras me abrazaba

Me reí, me alegro de que esté feliz. Últimamente estuvo peleando con tou-san sobre algo, pero no alcancé a escuchar.

**Más tarde**

Kaa-chan me llevó en sus brazos mientras caminábamos por el pueblo. Es fascinante, tan vivo y lleno de color. Llegamos a una casa, subimos por las escaleras y ella tocó la puerta.

La puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo.

\- ¡Kasumi-chan! ¡Te extrañe dattebane! – gritó emocionada una mujer de cabellos rojos

_Oh dios, esa mujer…_

_Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto Uzumaki._

_Eso explica todo. Estoy en el mundo de Naruto. ¡Un mundo de ninjas!_

Me siento totalmente abrumada, eso significa que renací en un mundo de ninjas. Mi madre tiene cabello rojo, es decir que debe ser una Uzumaki.

\- ¡Yo también! – saludó kaa-chan con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Y quién es esta pequeña? – preguntó mirándome

\- Ella es Misato- chan, mi hija

\- ¡Es tan linda! ¡Dámela dattebane! – pidió moviendo las manos

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Kushina Uzumaki me está sosteniendo! ¡Siento que me voy a desmayar!

\- ¡Es idéntica a ti! Si no fuera por los ojos es igual a ti Kasumi-chan – felicitó Kushina

\- Hai, tiene los ojos de su padre – comentó kaa-chan

\- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – preguntó un hombre acercándose a la puerta

\- ¡Minato! ¡Es Kasumi y su hija Misato-chan! – dijo felizmente Kushina

\- ¡Hola! – nos saludó un hombre rubio

Esperen… dijo Minato. ¡Me muero acá! ¡El Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze!

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Por favor entren – nos invitó Minato

Entramos a la casa, Kaa-chan me sentó en la alfombra. Observé el lugar, es una casa acogedora. Bastante normal, miré a Kushina que estaba parloteando de algo, me fijé específicamente en su abdomen.

En ese momento lo pude sentir, una presencia extraña pero había algo más.

\- Kasumi-chan, queremos darte una gran noticia – habló Kushina

\- ¿Es algo malo? – preguntó preocupada Kaa-chan

\- ¡No, para nada! – sonrió Minato

\- ¡Estoy embarazada, dattebane! – gritó felizmente Kushina

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Felicitaciones Kushina-chan! – se levantó kaa-chan del sofá para darle un gran abrazo

¡Esta embarazada de Naruto! Osea que soy un año mayor que Naruto pero también en 9 meses el kyubi va a atacar la aldea. No puedo permitir que Kushina y Minato mueran.

Pero qué puede hacer una niña de solamente un año de edad.

No quiero que mueran, no quiero que Naruto crezca sin padres. No se lo merece.

\- Kasumi, queremos que tú seas la madrina de nuestro hijo – dijo Minato

\- ¿Yo? ¿De verdad? ¡Me encantaría! – aceptó con estusiasmo

\- ¡Gracias, dattebane!

Un gran nube de humo se formó. Tosí, miré hacia la nube. Un ninja con máscara blanca y rayas rojas apareció allí. Tenía el pelo gris y extrañamente desafiaba la gravedad.

\- Hokage-sama, lo solicitan en la torre Hokage – dijo fríamente el ninja

\- Hai, estaré allí en unos segundos – contestó Minato

El ninja con máscara desapareció.

\- Kasumi, Misato-chan ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió Minato desapareciendo en un flash

Es impresionante, acabo de ver con mis propios ojos el Hiraishin no Jutsu.

\- Kushina-chan, debo irme a casa. En unas horas llegará Kenji de una misión – dijo Kaa-chan

\- Hai, ¡Hasta luego, dattebane! – nos abrazó con fuerza Kushina

Nos fuimos de su casa, paseamos por el pueblo. El sol brilla a lo alto, hoy sí que fue un día lleno de descubrimientos.

Ahora que descubrí que estoy en el mundo de Naruto.

_¿Tendré que cambiar algo?_

_¿Evitar la Masacre Uchiha?_

_¿Salvar de la muerte a personas inocentes?_

Y pensar que me imaginé viviendo una vida tranquila. Que ingenua.

Aunque sea una nueva vida, una nueva realidad tengo que prepararme para lo que vendrá. Posiblemente tiempos oscuros, tragedias.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bueno, como les dije me gustaría saber qué opinan. Saludos!


	3. Jiraiya

¡Hola a todos!

Les dejo este capitulo! Disfruten.

Gracias por el comentario jbadillodavila

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Todos tenemos a alguien importante...alguien por quien vivir...alguien por quien luchar...alguien a quien amar...ese alguien nos guia...es por eso que somos "hijos del destino""_

Han pasado un par de meses desde que visitamos a Kushina, obviamente la visitamos un par de veces más. Nos contó, bueno en realidad a kaa-chan le contó que su embarazo va de maravilla pero tiene que estar en constante control debido a Kyubi. Mi aprendizaje para hablar ha estado mejorando rápidamente. Últimamente puedo pararme y caminar uno o dos pasos, pero me canso rápidamente. En conclusión estoy progresando.

Me estoy esforzando mucho para poder hablar bien, y así aprender a escribir. Hablando de ello, me di cuenta de que no olvidé el idioma español. Lo cual es una ventaja, ya que nadie sabe leer ni escribir español en esta dimensión.

Ahora mismo, estoy aburrida. Lo único que puedo hacer es jugar con un par de muñecos, unas shurikens de plástico, un dinosaurio rosa y un par de cositas más.

¡Ya sé! Voy a intentar sentir mi chakra.

¿Dónde tiene que estar el chakra? Aah sí, en el estómago. También recuerdo que tenemos una red específica de chakra, donde hay puntos que pueden ser bloqueados como hacen los miembros del Clan Hyūga.

Cerré los ojos. Respiro suavemente, me concentro en buscar mi chakra.

Sigo concentrada. Puedo sentir un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. Siento un chakra familiar en el pasillo, me asusté y perdí la concentración.

Abrí mis ojos justo a tiempo para ver a kaa-chan entrar por la puerta.

\- Misato-chan, vamos a almorzar – dijo recogiéndome en sus brazos

Me sentó en un almohadón al lado de tou-san. Es raro sentarse así, pero son las costumbres japonesas. Kaa-chan sirvió la comida y se sentó. Comencé a comer.

\- Kasumi, mi prima Tsunade vendrá la próxima semana para conocer a Misato – me miró

\- ¡Pero qué alegría! Voy a preparar todo para cuando llegue – dijo contenta kaa-chan

\- Sí, además dijo que tiene que hablar de ciertos asuntos con Sandaime – dijo tou-san

\- Hai

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, kaa-chan y tou-san hablaban de diversos temas que no les presté atención.

Más tarde kaa-chan se fue a no sé donde. Supuestamente me quedé a "cuidado" de tou-san, que básicamente es estar sola.

Golpearon la puerta. Tou-san abrió. ¡Era Jiraiya!

\- ¡Hola querido alumno! – tou-san lo ignoró – ¿Así es como tratas a tu antiguo sensei? – resopló

\- Pasa – dijo cortante permitiendo que Jiraiya entre a la casa.

¡¿Jiraiya fue el sensei de tou-san?! ¡Es genial!

\- ¿Pero quien es esta hermosa damita? – preguntó sonriéndome

\- Es mi hija Misato

\- ¡Seguramente se convertirá en una bella mujer! – dijo feliz

\- Hai, ¿Qué necesitas Jiraiya? – preguntó cansado tou-san

\- Kenji Senju, que no se te ocurra hablarme en ese tono – regañó Jiraiya

\- Hai – contestó tou-san rodando los ojos

\- Vengo a informarte de una nueva organización criminal – dijo serio Jiraiya

\- Ven, sígueme – ordenó tou-san

¿Estarán hablando de Akatsuki?

Estuve a punto de seguirlos cuando tou-san me dijo que fuera a mi habitación. Me fui refunfuñando.

Ahora que estoy sola, tengo que pensar que voy a hacer con los próximos acontecimientos. La muerte de Kushina y Minato esta fuera de mi alcance, soy demasiado pequeña para salvarlos pero por lo menos voy a hacerme amiga de Naruto para que no tenga una infancia solitaria.

¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarlo? ¿Y si lo llevan a un orfanato?

Bueno sí, va a pasar exactamente eso. Hay muchas probabilidades de que Naruto viva en el orfanato parte de su vida y luego Sandaime Hokage le otorgue un apartamento.

Claro, nadie quiere al jinchuriki del Kyubi. Las personas pueden ser ignorantes de ciertas cosas, y al no conocerlas les ocasiona miedo.

Supongo que tendré que ver cómo marcharan las cosas y tomar decisiones de acuerdo a los acontecimientos.

Tengo la oportunidad de cambiar tantas cosas, la vida de mucha gente inocente puede ser salvada. Suspiré. ¡Qué vida la que me ha tocado!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Este capitulo es un poco aburrido, pero les adelanto que en el próximo Kyubi ataca la aldea.

Comenten. Saludos!


	4. El ataque del Kyubi

Hola gentee!

Iba a publicar mañana este capítulo pero no me resistí jaja

Espero que les guste!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"El verdadero honor de un shinobi no es su forma de vivir, sino su forma de morir"_

El sol brillaba en lo alto de la aldea de Konoha. El pueblo tan colorido y lleno de vida, estaba muy concurrido. Los aldeanos vendiendo sus productos, o comprándolos. Padres y niños en el parque riendo. Los shinobis disfrutando del día descansando o reuniéndose con amigos.

Era un hermoso día, pero nadie sabia que una gran tragedia se desataría al anochecer llevándose miles de vidas. La muerte de civiles, shinobis y niños traería una gran tristeza a la aldea.

**En una casa de Konoha**

Una mujer de ardientes cabellos rojos entró a la habitación de su hija.

\- ¡Misato-chan! ¡Vamos a visitar a Kushina-chan! ¡Hoy va a tener a su bebé Naruto! – dijo entusiasmada kaa-chan

\- Hai – le sonreí

No me sentía muy feliz es decir, dentro de unas horas morirán Minato y Kushina para salvar a Naruto. Eso me entristece.

Seguramente pensarán cómo una niña de casi dos años puede hablar. La razón es que al tener la mente de adulto pude dominar más rápido el habla, caminar está en progreso y escribir también.

Kaa-chan y yo caminábamos por el pueblo. Qué día más fascinante. Recuerdo lo que va a pasar y siento que mucha de esta gente va a morir. No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Llegamos a la casa, subimos unas escaleras y ella tocó la puerta.

\- ¡Kushina-chan! – abrazó inmediatamente kaa-chan

\- ¡Kasumi-chan me alegra que hayas venido, dattebane! – saludó felizmente

\- Kushina, no puedes andar diciendo a la gente que hoy nacerá tu bebé – regañó una mujer castaña

La reconocí como Biwako Sarutobi, la esposa del Tercer Hokage.

\- ¡Pero es mi mejor amiga, dattebane! – replicó

\- Hai, hai no peleen – dijo Minato tratando de calmarlas

\- Minato, voy a ir a Ichiraku Ramen con Kasumi y Misato. ¡Hasta luego, dattebane! – salimos rápidamente antes de que Biwako se opusiera

Mientras caminábamos por las calles kaa-chan comenzó a hablar.

\- Asi que Kushina, ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó kaa-chan

\- Estoy bien, dattebane – respondió Kushina

\- Me refiero al Kyubi, ¿Cómo te hace sentir?

\- Estoy un poco preocupada por si intenta salir, que seguro lo hará – suspiró – pero Minato estará conmigo y él lo sellará de nuevo.

\- Hai, puedo estar contigo por si se va de las manos – ofreció kaa-chan

\- No te preocupes Kasumi, estaremos bien dattebane – aseguró Kushina

Llegamos a Ichiraku Ramen. ¡Por Dios! Se ve igual que en el anime, las cortinas y todo. Es gracioso que Naruto haya heredado su amor al ramen por Kushina.

Kaa-chan y Kushina comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, cuando sentí que alguien nos observaba. Miré hacia un árbol cerca y vi al mismo anbu de extraño pelo gris.

¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! ¡El anbu con extraño pelo gris que desafia la gravedad es Kakashi Hatake!

Ahora recuerdo que él tenía que cuidar a Kushina durante su embarazo. Lo observé tanto que no vi llegar a Biwako.

\- ¡Kushina! – llamó Biwako – Es hora

\- ¿Ahora dattebane? – preguntó Kushina

\- Biwako, acompañaré a Kushina durante el camino – informó kaa-chan

Las cuatro empezamos a caminar lentamente. ¡Qué rápido ha pasado el día! Espero que no mueran, pero es inevitable.

\- Debemos apresurarnos – dijo Biwako

\- Hai – contestaron al unísono

En ese momento una joven de cabello negro iba caminando con un bebé en brazos. Biwako se adelantó y la mujer la saludó.

\- ¡Oh mira! ¿Es una niña? – le preguntó Kushina a la mujer

\- Es un niño – contestó sonriendo

\- ¡Es un bebé tan lindo! – sonrió kaa-chan

\- ¡Hai! ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Kushina

\- Sasuke – contestó mirándolo con cariño

El bebé se llama Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Osea que la mujer es Mikoto Uchiha! ¡Me voy a desmayar!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Se llama igual que el padre de Sandaime Hokage! – exclamó Biwako

\- Hai, por eso crecerá y se convertirá en un gran y fuerte shinobi – dijo feliz Mikoto

\- Misato-chan también se convertirá en una extraordinaria kunoichi – comentó feliz kaa-chan. Me sonrojé.

\- ¡Oh! No la había visto. ¡Es preciosa! – complementó Mikoto – Vas a dar a luz pronto, ¿verdad, Kushina? Deberias de escoger un nombre

\- Ya tenemos uno, se llamará Naruto – dijo acariciando a Sasuke – Serán compañeros, Sasuke-kun, asi que serán amigos... ¿Bueno? A todo esto, ¿Duele cierto? - le susurró a Mikoto

\- Asi que por fin algo te asusta, Kushina. ¡Estoy sorprendida! – sonrió Mikoto

\- Kushina, no puedo creer que tienes miedo – bromeó kaa-chan

\- ¡Vámonos Kushina! – la tomó de la mano Biwako arrastrándola

\- ¡Oh si! ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió de Mikoto

Unos metros más adelante Biwako habló.

\- Los detalles de tu parto se suponen que son ultra secretos. Hasta que lleguemos al lugar debes evitar todo contacto, incluso con tus amigas – regañó Biwako

\- Hai, lo siento – se frotó el cuello – Supongo que nos vemos más tarde Kasumi, Misato-chan

\- Hai, ¡Adiós! – la abrazó kaa-chan

\- ¡Hasta luego Misato! – me besó la frente

Kaa-chan y yo vimos como Kushina y Biwako salían de la aldea. Kushina se dio vuelta y nos saludó por última vez.

La noche llegó con rapidez, ya estábamos en casa. Estaba tan nerviosa, a la espera de la aparición del Kyubi. Miré por la ventana, una gran nube de humo se veía a lo lejos

Fue en ese instante que una poderosa ráfaga de chakra inundó la aldea. Ese chakra era tan fuerte, maligno y lleno de poder que me asustó en gran medida.

\- ¡Kasumi! ¡El zorro de nueve colas está atacando la aldea! – gritó desesperadamente tou-san

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Kushina y Minato! – gritó kaa-chan

\- ¡Vámonos! Pero antes pon una barrera a Misato para que esté protegida – dijo mirándome

\- ¡Hai!... Misato-chan, tou-san y kaa-chan volverán en un rato – me dijo kaa-chan mientras realizaba unos sellos con sus manos

Una barrera de color rojo me rodeaba, al parecer me tiene que proteger de posibles ataques.

\- Misato, conviértete en una gran kunoichi, no permitas que nadie te subestime – habló tou-san – sé que en el futuro todo el mundo te conocerá. Aishiteru – besó mi cabeza

¿Por qué todo esto parece una despedida? ¿Y desde cuándo tou-san demuestra cariño?

\- Kenji… - susurró kaa-chan

\- Kasumi, los dos sabemos que posiblemente no salgamos con vida – dijo tou-san

\- Lo sé, pero hay que intentar sobrevivir… Por Misato – dijo Kasumi con tristeza

\- Hai

\- Misato-chan, te prometo que volveremos – me abrazó

Los dos se fueron de la casa dejándome protegida por una barrera. Espero que vuelvan con vida. La puerta principal se cerró suavemente.

\- Sayonara – susurré en la oscuridad

En la lejanía se escuchaba los gritos desesperados de la gente y los rugidos del Kyubi.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Opinen, es deprimente que nadie comente. Si no les gusta díganlo, así puedo mejorar. Saludos!


	5. Desgracias

Holaa! Les traigo otro capitulo!

julian. laravazquez.1: Sii, por desgracia ya llegó la hora jaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Cada instante de la vida es un paso hacia la muerte"_

Abrí los ojos. Parpadee, la luz es demasiado brillante. Demasiado blanca. ¿Morí? ¿Estoy en el cielo? ¿Por qué escucho llantos?

Observé donde me encontraba. Muchos niños me rodeaban. Lloraban, otros jugaban o se peleaban. ¿Por qué estoy acá?

De repente la puerta se abre. ¡El Tercer Hokage!

Él caminó por la habitación hasta donde me encontraba, me miró con tristeza.

\- Misato-chan, tengo que darte una mala noticia – dijo suavemente

\- Están muertos, ¿verdad? – susurré

\- Hai, murieron en acción protegiendo la aldea del Kyubi – explicó

Comencé a llorar. Me siento tan triste, todo este tiempo que estuve con ellos llegué a quererlos, considerarlos como mis padres por más que esta haya sido una nueva vida. Sarutobi me abrazó. Continué llorando en su abrazo, aferrándome a su túnica blanca.

Luego de varios minutos, me calmé un poco. Me alejé de él.

\- Voy a ir a un orfanato, ¿no? – pregunté con tristeza

\- Hasta la próxima semana estarás en el orfanato hasta que Tsunade regrese y cuidará de ti – informó – Ella es la única familia que te queda

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que hablé.

\- Hokage-sama, ¿podría ver al hijo de Kushina y Minato? – pregunté con voz llorosa

\- Por supuesto, pero será la única vez – avisó

\- Hai

Nos dirigimos hasta la zona de recién nacidos. Habia un gran ventanal de vidrio pero entramos a la habitación. Muchos bebés estaban allí, la mayoría huérfanos.

\- Él es Naruto Uzumaki – me indicó a un bebé y me acercó para que pudiera verlo

Era absolutamente adorable, tenía el cabello rubio brillante al igual que Minato. Sus mejillas sonrosadas eran hermosas. Un tierno bebé. Le acaricié la mejilla con mi pulgar, se removió en su cuna y agarró mi dedo. Le sonreí. Lo miré por unos minutos.

\- Misato-chan, es hora de irnos – dijo Sandaime

Solté suavemente su mano de mi dedo. Lo miré por última vez. ¿Quién sabe cuándo lo volveré a ver?

\- Te prometo Naruto que nos volveremos a encontrar, seremos los mejores amigos y te voy a ayudar a convertir en Hokage – le dije sonriendo

Sandaime y yo nos retiramos de la habitación. Al salir vi a Mikoto Uchiha observar por el ventanal a los recién nacidos, en sus brazos estaba Sasuke y a su lado Itachi, que tendría alrededor de ocho años. Volvimos lentamente a la otra sección del hospital.

\- Misato-chan, tengo que retomar mis deberes como Hokage – suspiró cansinamente

\- Hai, Hasta luego Hokage-sama – lo despedí

\- Nos vemos – se fue por la puerta

Observé a mi alrededor. Enfermeras corriendo de acá para allá y cuidando a los niños. Suspiré. Voy a tener que estar aquí por esta noche y luego ir al orfanato.

Me gustaría saber qué pensaba tou-san de mí, cuando se despidió de mí fue la primera vez que lo vi expresarme algún tipo de afecto.

Kaa-chan fue una madre maravillosa, me quiso tanto, me cuidó en todo momento. Ya la extraño. ¿Por qué tuvieron que irse?

¡Pero qué egoísta soy! ¡Tenían que ayudar a sus amigos y especialmente a proteger la aldea!

_Kaa-chan… Tou-san… los extraño _

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Es un poco corto pero les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo Misato conocerá a Tsunade. Saludos!


	6. Encuentro con Tsunade y Shizune

¡Hola gente! ¡Les dejo otro capítulo!

**Ayl: **Te agradezco que hayas comentado, voy a tomar tu consejo sobre tomarme mi tiempo para publicar y así poder hacer los capítulos más largos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Más tarde se va a saber el por qué de la actitud de Kenji. Bueno, como dije gracias por tu opinión!

**Niastro95: **¡Gracias! ¡Qué bien que te guste la historia!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"_Los grandes momentos de nuestra vida se definen por nuestros más queridos recuerdos"_

Al día siguiente de la visita a Naruto me trasladaron junto a los niños a un orfanato. Ha pasado una semana desde el ataque del Kyubi, no la pasé muy bien. Por supuesto que todavía no me recupero de la muerte de mis padres, pero creo que me llevará mucho tiempo. Durante ese tiempo en las noches lloré sus muertes. No era la única, muchos otros niños estaban devastados.

En este momento estoy aquí a la espera de Tsunade que tendría que llegar hoy a buscarme. No estoy muy emocionada, mi estado anímico no es el mejor.

Estaba tan perdida en mis deprimentes pensamientos que una señora alta, de cabello rubio y con un rombo violeta en la frente me chasqueo los dedos en la cara.

− ¿Eh? − la miré – ¿Tsunade?

− Sí, soy Tsunade… Tan pequeña y puedes hablar… No es extraño, tu padre también era un aprendiz rápido – me dijo mirándome

− ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – le pregunté sin rodeos

− Ahora mismo, iremos a ver al Hokage para hablar de ciertas cosas – dijo tranquila

− Hai

Luego de empacar unas pocas ropas que tenía fuimos a la torre Hokage. Me recogió para llegar más rápido y caminamos por el pueblo, ahora destruido. Bueno, la mayor parte. Vi como aldeanos y shinobis reconstruían sus casas y locales.

− Lamento la pérdida de tus padres – dijo seria

− Hai, de verdad los extraño – susurré

− Lo sé, se nota aunque no te conozca demasiado – contestó

Luego de caminar varios minutos llegamos a nuestro destino. La Torre Hokage. Tsunade tocó la puerta.

− Adelante – dijo una voz

− Sensei – saludó Tsunade

− ¡Ah Tsunade veo que por fin llegaste! ¡Misato-chan querida! – saludó Sarutobi

− Hai, sensei vengo a pedirle permiso acerca de la tenencia de Misato-chan – dijo Tsunade

− Dime

− Como sabrás Shizune y yo estamos fuera de la aldea recorriendo los distintos pueblos y quiero pedirle el permiso para llevar a Misato conmigo – explicó Tsunade

− Mmm… no lo sé, Misato crecerá fuera de la aldea – dijo pensativo el Hokage

− Sí, pero vendremos en determinados períodos del año para que no esté tan alejada de Konoha – dijo Tsunade – Además usted sabe que no puedo quedarme aquí, son demasiados los recuerdos de ellos…

− Está bien – comprendió – les concedo el permiso si ustedes vienen durante los años pero cuando Misato cumpla doce años, ella tendrá que volver para realizar el examen de graduación y convertirse en una kunoichi pero para ello tendrás que enseñarle todo lo necesario para que pueda aprobar dicho examen – informó Sarutobi

− Esta bien, me comprometo – aceptó Tsunade

− Bueno, pueden irse como ven tengo mucho papeleo que hacer – dijo fumando su pipa

− Adiós – nos despedimos

Tsunade no me dijo a dónde íbamos. Llegamos a una casa cerca de las montañas Hokage, al parecer era su antigua casa. Una mujer de cabello negro nos abrió.

− ¡Tsunade! ¿Ella es Misato-chan? – preguntó emocionada mientras corría a abrazarme

− Hai, hai ¡No la asfixies Shizune! – bromeó Tsunade

− Gomen – se rió sosteniéndome

− Shizune, tengo algo que decirte pero primero entremos – dijo Tsunade

Al entrar a la casa, no les presté atención. Observé el hogar y parece bastante lindo. Me gusta. Sonreí, finalmente no estoy tan sola. Tengo a Tsunade y Shizune.

− Misato, mañana partiremos a recorrer pueblos – me explicó luego de hablar con Shizune

− Hai, ¿Me va a enseñar ninjutsu médico? – pregunté sonriendo

− Todavía no es el momento, eres muy pequeña – me desinflé y agregó – dentro de unos pocos años te voy a enseñar todo lo que sé

− ¡Arigatou! – la abracé con fuerza - ¡A ti también! – luego abracé a Shizune

− ¡Eres tan linda! – gritó Shizune abrazandome - ¡Siempre quise una hermanita!

− Bueno, ya basta de tanto cariño – bromeó Tsunade – Hay que ir a dormir, mañana será un largo día

− Hai – respondimos al unísono

Tsunade-obasan, me dirigió hacia mi habitación. La habitación era muy bella, las paredes eran de color verde claro y tenían hojas como dibujos. Algo me llamó la atención, en una parte de una de las paredes había un cartel con el nombre "Nawaki". Ese nombre me suena, pero no recuerdo quién era.

¡No puedo creer que voy a ser la discipula de Tsunade-obasan! Demasiada emoción por un día.

Estoy muy cansada, será mejor que me duerma porque como Tsunade-obasan dijo mañana será un largo día.

**Al día siguiente**

Finalmente estamos en las puertas de aldea luego de mucho trabajo es decir, estuvimos empacando y sellando todo en pergaminos espacio-temporales. ¡Son muy útiles! Se pueden guardar muchos objetos ahí dentro, pero consume bastante chakra según Shizune.

− ¡Misato-chan! – me llamó Shizune

− ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté

− Sosten a Ton-Ton por favor – pidió

− Hai – lo sostuve contra mi pecho

Shizune se fue saltando entre los tejados. Es genial hacer eso, un dia voy a intentarlo. A los pocos minutos ella volvió.

− Te tardaste – dijo Tsunade-obasan

− Es que una señora bastante mayor resbaló y curé sus rodillas lastimadas – explicó Shizune

− ¿Cuándo voy a poder aprender ninjutsu? – pregunté impaciente

− En unos años, no tienes la edad suficiente – explicó Tsunade-obasan

− Hai, Misato-chan eres una niña pequeña – concordó Shizune

La conversación terminó allí. Tsunade-obasan comenzó a hablar de lo mucho que le gusta el sake y que apenas tenga oportunidad irá a sacar dinero a algún prestamista de la zona para poder apostar.

− ¡Pero Tsunade-obasan! ¡Apostar sin control no es bueno! – reprendí

Silencio mortal

− ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – gritó furiosa

− ¿Tsunade… o-oba-sa-an? – pregunté asustada

− ¡No me digas abuela! – me amenazó con su puño

− ¡Pero quise decirte tía! ¡No abuela! – grité más asustada

− ¡Sensei! ¡Misato-chan es una pequeña! ¡Además le dijo tía!

− Esperen… Aah sí, bueno no pasa nada – me sacudió el pelo riendo

− Ha-ai

− Cambiando de tema, nos dirigimos hacia el país del té – informó Tsunade-obasan

− Esta cerca del Pais del Fuego, ¿verdad? – preguntó Shizune

− Hai, esta noche acamparemos en el camino y al amanecer retomaremos el camino

− Está bien – dijimos

Durante la tarde vimos un hermoso lago, el agua estaba muy tranquila recordándome a una piscina. La vista era espectacular. A kaa-chan le hubiera gustado. Almorzamos unos onigiris debajo de un gran árbol, el césped era de un color verde claro. Fue muy cómodo estar en ese lugar. Sinceramente estoy feliz de estar con Tsunade-obasan y Shizune.

Seguimos caminando el resto de la tarde, los pájaros volaban tranquilamente, las ardillas se movían de un lado a otro. Fue muy divertido verlas, hasta una de ellas casi muere a manos de Tsunade-obasan ya que apareció de la nada asustándola.

− ¡Tsunade-obasan, no puedes matar a cualquier animal que se te cruce! – regañé cuando intentó matar a un águila

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa águila nos ha estado siguiendo! – gritó Tsunade

− ¿Podría ser Hokage-sama? – preguntó dudosa Shizune

− Tienes razón… ¡Maldito Sarutobi! ¿Cree que no puedo cuidar de mi sobrinita? – gritó con furia al águila que volaba por encima de nosotras

De repente la misteriosa águila se fue volando en una dirección diferente a la nuestra, al parecer comprendió el mensaje.

Luego del incidente con el águila, llegamos a un pequeño pueblo y decidimos tomar un poco de té. Entramos a un local bastante concurrido. Comencé a observar anonada el lugar, era muy lindo, las paredes eran de color azul claro y no pude continuar porque choque con alguien que ahora me mira muy enojado.

− ¡Maldita niña! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Tiraste mi comida! – me gritó enojado

Miré alrededor, Tsunade y Shizune estaban en el mostrador. Volví a mirar al hombre furioso, deduje por su banda que era un ninja de Sunagakure.

− Lo siento, no lo vi – me disculpé

− ¡Esa disculpa no me basta! – gritó tomándome del brazo con fuerza

− ¡Suelteme! – grité intentándome soltar

Tsunade vió el conflicto y acudió al lugar al instante.

− ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dijo Tsunade con ira

− ¡Esta estúpida niña tiró mi comida! – siguió gritando el ninja

− Sueltala –ordenó Tsunade

− ¿Y si no lo hago qué? – desafió

− Tendrás unas costillas rotas y ese brazo roto – señaló Tsunade

− Quisiera verte intentarlo – amenazó el ninja

En menos de un segundo fui liberada del ninja de Suna, y este salió volando por la ventana con una Tsunade muy furiosa siguiendo su camino. Observé por la ventana rota como Tsunade lo sostuvo de su chaleco gritándole y como golpe final le dio un puñetazo enviándolo a varios metros adelante. Aplaudí fuertemente, Shizune también. Pronto la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Apenas entró al local la abracé con fuerza.

− ¡Gracias por salvarme! – agradecí sonriendo

− De nada – me sacudió el pelo

¡Tsunade es una excelente kunoichi! ¡No por nada es una de los Legendarios Sannin!

Finalmente no tomamos té en ese local, Shizune pagó por los daños y luego nos fuimos a pasear por el pueblo. ¡Había unas grandes pelotas infladas! Recuerdo cuando Naruto aprendió el rasengan que le enseñó Jiraiya. Espero estar allí cuando eso suceda. ¡Sería un sueño hecho realidad!

Continuamos nuestro camino, salimos del pueblo y como estaba oscureciendo decidimos acampar en el bosque.

Finalmente la noche llegó, Shizune encendió una fogata con un pequeño jutsu de fuego. Le dije que en unos años me enseñe a hacer ese jutsu, era como una bola de fuego super chiquita. Perfecta para situaciones en que no se necesita mucho fuego, igualmente le pregunté si podía hacer más grandes y me dijo que sí pero le consumía mucho chakra quedando agotada. Tsunade-obasan fue a hacer un recorrido por el bosque, supongo que quiere asegurarse de que no hayan enemigos.

− Misato-chan, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? – preguntó Shizune tratando de conversar

− ¡Verde claro! No me gusta el verde común, ¿Y el tuyo? – pregunté

− Negro, es muy útil – contestó

− Tienes razón… Shizune-neesan, ¿Tienes familia en Konoha? – pregunté

− Ahora no, pero tenía un tío que se llamaba Dan Katō – dijo con tristeza

− ¿Y que le sucedió? – pregunté con curiosidad

− Murió durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi – contestó

− Lo lamento – dije

− Hai – susurró

El ambiente era muy triste, asi que para cambiar eso y dar más alegría le pregunté lo primero que se me ocurrió.

− Shizune-neesan – comencé con duda – ¿podrías mostrarme algo de ninjutsu médico pero que sirva para atacar?

− ¿Por qué quieres ver? – cuestionó

− Curiosidad – contesté

− Bueno… mira – su mano brillo azul – esta técnica se llama bisturí de chakra

− ¡Genial! – dije impresionada - ¿Podrías mostrarme lo que puede hacer?

− Sí, claro – aceptó levantándose y cortando una parte del tronco de un árbol cercano

− ¡Es fantástico! ¡Enséñame! – pedí juntando las manos

− Como dije…

− Eres muy pequeña, en unos años te enseñaré – dije imitando su voz

− ¡Oye! ¡Así no es mi voz! – se quejó

Nos reímos de mi imitación. Finalmente Tsunade-obasan volvió de su recorrido.

Luego de la charla sobre los jutsus de fuego, ninjutsu médico y familia, Tsunade-obasan me dijo que fuera a dormir ya que era tarde. Obviamente le obedecí, además estaba muy cansada. Sinceramente fue un dia agotador pero a pesar de ciertos incidentes la pasé muy bien. Espero conocer más a Tsunade y Shizune de lo que ví en el anime, por más que sepa ciertas cosas tengo que entender mejor sus vidas.

**Más tarde en la noche**

− Shizune, ¿Acaso Misato no te recuerda a alguien? – preguntó Tsunade mirando a Misato

− Sí, a Kasumi – respondió con facilidad

− Además de Kasumi… ¿No la ves parecida a Mito Uzumaki, mi abuela? – preguntó

− ¡Es cierto! ¡Es muy parecida! – exclamó Shizune

− ¡Sssh! – dijo Tsunade

− Gomen – se disculpó – ella es la hija de un Senju y Uzumaki, asi que será una kunoichi de gran alcance

− Es verdad, no puedo esperar a ver su potencial – sonrió Tsunade

_"Espero que algún día su voluntad de fuego y la de su generación ilumine la aldea" – pensó Tsunade_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Saludos!


	7. Primer año de viaje con Tsunade

¡Hola a todos! Traigo otro capítulo, cada vez escribo los capítulos más largos. ¡Wiwi!

¡Disfruten!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes"_

En la Aldea de las Fuentes Termales, se puede observar a una niña en su habitación leyendo un libro.

Ha pasado un año desde que estuve por última vez en Konoha, actualmente tengo tres años. ¿Cuándo empezare mi entrenamiento? Según Tsunade-obasan comenzaré a entrenar cuando cumpla cuatro años. Mi primera reacción fue abrazarla y agradecerle, pero Shizune se quejó de que era muy temprano para ello y sugirió que empezara a entrenar cuando tenga seis años. Obviamente Tsunade-obasan se negó, y alegó que hasta los miembros del Clan Hyūga entrenan desde pequeños.

En conclusión el próximo año comenzará mi entrenamiento. ¡Yay!

− ¡Misato Senju ven ahora! – llamó Tsunade-obasan

¡Me llamó por mi nombre completo! ¡Estoy en serios problemas! Esperen… ¡No guardé las shurikens con las que intenté practicar! ¡Me va a matar!

− ¿Si-i? – pregunté con temor al llegar

− ¿Qué hacias con esto? – preguntó Tsunade-obasan con calma mostrándome las shurikens

− E-eh… Estaba…. Mmm… mirándolas ¡Sí eso! – dije con nerviosismo

− ¿De dónde las sacaste? – siguió interrogando

− Estaban allí – señalé una mesa

− Estas mintiendo – cortó – estas shurikens estaban en mi pergamino

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – iba a seguir hablando pero me interrumpió

− ¿Cómo es que pudiste invocar estas armar Misato? No me mientas – dijo seria

Suspiré, será mejor que diga la verdad antes de que sea peor. No sé qué es peor, Tsunade-obasan furiosa y gritando que una Tsunade-obasan seria y decepcionada.

− Está bien, quería aprender a utilizar shurikens, así que busqué tu pergamino para invocarlas… Al principio no sabía cómo pero luego recordé que te mordías el pulgar y ponías tu sangre en el pergamino permitiendo invocar las armas… Deduje que podría hacerlo ya que somos familiares – expliqué

− ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Shizune volviendo de la tienda y viendo el ambiente

− Misato invocó armas de mi pergamino – dijo Tsunade-obasan mirándome

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡Misato! ¡¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?! ¡Podrias haberte hecho daño! ¡Te podrias haber quedado sin chakra! – siguió Shizune regañándome

− ¡Estoy harta! – grité llamando su atención – ¡Quiero aprender Tsunade, Shizune! ¡Quiero ser fuerte! ¡Quiero ayudar a… - no terminé la frase pero iba a decir Naruto

− Entiendo, a partir de mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento – informó Tsunade-obasan

− ¡Qué! ¡Tsunade no puedes hacer esto! – gritó Shizune

− Misato quiere hacerlo, un año antes no va a hacer ningún daño. Pero que quede claro que no voy a ir fácil, mañana a la madrugada comenzaremos – dijo seriamente

− ¡No puedo creerlo! – siguió gritando Shizune

− Y es la última vez que haces algo de este tipo sin mi permiso o sino sufrirás las consecuencias – me amenazó con un aura oscura rodeándola haciendo que Shizune y yo nos congeláramos de terror

− Ha-ai, lamento no haberte pedido permiso – me disculpé con miedo

− Acepto tus disculpas pero estas avisada. Ven Shizune – dijo Tsunade-obasan

− ¡Sii! ¡Mañana voy a entrenar! – grité saltando felizmente

El día transcurrió de lo más normal. Shizune no se quejó más, Tsunade-obasan salió a un bar a beber un poco de sake. En fin como dije un día normal. Suspiré. Será mejor que me duerma, mañana será un gran día.

**Al día siguiente**

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, abrí y era Tsunade mirando muy despierta.

− Es hora, ve a desayunar y luego iremos al bosque – dijo sonriendo malignamente

− Hai – contesté mirándola con perspicacia

Luego de desayunar, Tsunade-obasan le dijo a Shizune que no nos esperara hasta posiblemente la noche. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Ella y yo caminamos hasta la salida del pueblo en el que estábamos temporalmente y nos dirigimos al bosque, seguimos caminando hasta encontrar un claro bastante amplio.

− Escucha, Misato. Esta formación ninja va a ser difícil, no va a ser fácil. Te voy a enseñar cómo controlar chakra y fuerza, pero también te voy a estar convirtiendo en un ninja médico. Cuando hayamos terminado por completo serás tan buena como yo, o tal vez mejor. Pero eso va a depender de cómo te entrenes. ¿Estás lista para hacer esto? – preguntó con severidad

− Hai, sensei. Estoy lista – dije con determinación y ella asintió con la cabeza

− Ahora no vas aprender ninjutsu médico ni chakra. Hasta que no tengas total y completamente controlado el cien por ciento de tu chakra, no vamos a seguir adelante. El proceso puede durar un año completo – explicó Tsunade-obasan

− Hai

− Muy bien, vamos a empezar

Comenzamos el entrenamiento haciendo que camine por un árbol sin manos, me explicó que debía tener una concentración absoluta y la mente clara. ¡Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que parece! Tsunade-obasan me explicó que tengo una gran cantidad de chakra y que tomaría un tiempo poder controlarlo al cien por ciento.

− ¡Auch! – me quejé al caer del árbol

− Como dije al tener una gran cantidad de chakra te va a llevar algunos días – explicó – Ten este kunai, es para que marques tus progresos

Intenté de nuevo caminar por el árbol, hice cinco pasos antes de caer de nuevo del árbol. Por supuesto hice una pequeña marca antes de caer. Suspiré, voy a estar llena de moretones pero vale la pena.

− Voy a volver en unas horas y espero que hayas escalado por lo menos hasta la mitad del árbol – dijo seriamente

− ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! – repliqué

− Misato, demuéstrame que no pierdo mi tiempo enseñándote… ¡Confío en ti! – animó sonriendo

− ¡Hai! – le sonreí y miré con determinación al gran árbol

¡Le voy a demostrar que puedo hacerlo! Miré al cielo, apenas es la mañana. ¡A la noche voy a poder escalar hasta la mitad del árbol! Lo intenté de nuevo, corrí hasta el árbol. Caminé algunos pasos pero el tronco se partió un poco. Mmm… estoy usando demasiado chakra. ¡Otra vez voy a intentarlo! Comencé a correr pero apenas puse un pie me caí. Ahora uso poco chakra. ¡¿Por qué me cuesta tanto?!

Voy a repasar lo que me explicó Tsunade-obasan

_Flashback_

− _Misato-chan, para poder caminar en el árbol tienes que tener la mente clara y estar concentrada – explicó Tsunade_

− _¿Podrías mostrarme? – pregunté_

− _Hai, primero junta las manos así – hizo el sello tigre – ten la mente clara y concéntrate – comenzó a caminar por el árbol_

− _¡Lo haces parecer tan fácil! – miré con la boca abierta_

− _Hai, Misato-chan tú puedes hacerlo. Recuerda tener la mente clara y estar concentrada – explicó – además ten en cuenta que tienes una gran reserva de chakra_

_Fin Flashback_

Me voy a calmar. Respiro suavemente, junto las manos formando el sello tigre y comienzo a caminar por el árbol. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, marqué el árbol y perdí la concentración. Hice una voltereta para caer de pie al suelo. Caí de pie un poco brusco y la tierra se levantó. Tosí.

− ¡Pude hacer diez pasos! ¿Viste eso árbol? – grité señalándolo

**En el hotel**

Tsunade entró a la habitación donde compartían el hotel, se encontró con Shizune que estaba haciendo unos onigiris en la cocina.

− Hey Shizune – saludó Tsunade

− Tsunade, ¿Dónde esta Misato-chan? – preguntó buscándola con la mirada

− Está entrenando – contestó tranquila

− ¿Sola? No puede dejarla sola – replicó

− Está escalando unos árboles, sin manos. Tiene que aprender el control de chakra – explicó

− Hai, pero ¿No vendrá a cenar? – preguntó

− Quizás, más tarde la buscaré. Tiene que escalar hasta la mitad de un árbol para demostrarme que no pierdo mi tiempo – dijo Tsunade sonriendo

− Hai, ¿No es un poco duro lo que dijiste?

− No, es para darle más determinación - explicó

− Si tú lo dices, ¿Quieres onigiris? – ofreció Shizune sonriendo

− ¡Por supuesto! Aaah… más tarde iré a tomar un poco de sake – comentó casualmente

− Está bien – rodó los ojos

Tsunade y Shizune cenaron tranquilamente cada una en sus pensamientos. Conversaron sobre la aldea, los aldeanos y la política. Más tarde, luego de cenar Tsunade se fue al bar y Shizune al ver esto decidió llevarle unos onigiris ella misma a Misato.

Mientras Shizune caminaba hacia la salida de la aldea localizó el chakra de Misato, su chakra es tan llamativo. Es algo extraño. El bosque estaba oscuro, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo estrellado. Caminó entre medio de los árboles y fue cuando la vió a Misato correr sin descanso hacia el árbol. Su cabello rojo se ondeaba al viento, su vestimenta estaba un poco sucia y tenía algunos rasguños en las piernas, corría una y otra vez hacia el árbol. Misato escaló un poco más allá de la mitad del árbol. ¡Lo logró! ¡Pudo escalar más allá de la mitad del árbol!

Justo en ese momento Misato se desmayó mientras escalaba. Estaba a una altura importante. Shizune soltó su canasta con comida y corrió a salvarla, la atrapó en sus brazos. Se había agotado, usó la mayor parte de su chakra. Será mejor que la lleve de nuevo al hotel y descanse hasta mañana.

_"Esta chica es especial, tal determinación a su edad" pensó Shizune sonriendo_

**A la mañana siguiente**

Tsunade dormía toda desparramada en su cama, saliva le colgaba de su boca. En cambio Misato dormía abrazada a su almohada, murmurando algo entre sueños y luego mordiendo la pobre almohada. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Misato estaba tratando de comer la almohada!

− ¡Misato! ¡No hagas eso! – gritó Shizune

La niña se despertó alborotadamente, la miró y un aura extremadamente oscura la rodeó. Se levantó de su cama con la cabeza un poco gacha. Tsunade seguía durmiendo en su extraña posición.

− ¡¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme de esa forma?! – gritó furiosa haciendo que su pelo rojo se levantará

− ¡Gomen! – se disculpó Shizune aterrada

¡Parecía un demonio rojo! De repente Misato se calmó y le sonrió. ¡Pero qué bipolaridad!

Luego fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para las tres. Prepararon unos huevos fritos y arroz blanco que había quedado de ayer. Finalmente Tsunade se despertó como nueva, no tenía resaca ni nada.

− Buenos días – saludó felizmente Tsunade

− Buenos días, Tsunade-obasan – saludó Misato – siéntate

− Hai – contestó

− Misato, pon esto en la mesa – Shizune le tendió una tetera

− Está bien, ¿Tú traeras el resto? – preguntó

− Hai, ve – ordenó sonriendo

− ¡Pero qué bien luce esta comida! – felicitó Tsunade

− Arigatou – agradecieron

El desayuno estuvo muy bien, Misato contó lo bien que le fue en su entrenamiento aunque al principio se le dificultó un poco, Tsunade la felicitó y dijo que quería verla escalar el árbol. Shizune también la felicitó y le dijo que siguiera así. TonTon saltó feliz.

Más tarde Tsunade y Misato fueron al bosque donde habían estado entrenando para continuarlo. Shizune se fue con TonTon a buscar unos comestibles.

− Muéstrame tu progreso, Misato-chan – dijo Tsunade

− ¡Hai! – respondió corriendo al árbol

Tsunade observó como escaló el árbol hasta un poco más de la mitad del árbol y luego aterrizó en el suelo. Estaba impresionada pero todavía tenía que subir hasta la copa del árbol. Al fin y al cabo le tomaría un poco más de tiempo.

− Tu progreso es impresionante Misato-chan pero debes subir hasta la copa del árbol – explicó Tsunade

− Hai, tengo que lograrlo. Te prometo que en la noche lo dominaré – dijo con determinación

− Está bien, volveré más tarde. Sigue así – incentivó Tsunade

Tsunade se fue para volver a la aldea, Misato continuó su entrenamiento con el árbol. La misma determinación presente en ella.

**Luego de unas horas**

¡Ya casi lo tengo dominado! ¡Solo un poco más! Me concentré y comencé a correr hacia el árbol. Subí varios metros cuando pise mal y un dolor punzante en el tobillo me distrajo haciéndome caer desde casi la cima del árbol, caí duramente en el suelo. Empecé a ver todo borroso y la oscuridad me consumió.

**En el hotel**

Shizune recién llegaba de pasear con TonTon. Tsunade estaba dentro buscando algo en sus pergaminos.

− Tsunade, tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo de repente Shizune

− ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó con curiosidad

− No lo sé, simplemente siento que algo malo sucedió – explicó

− Voy a buscar a Misato, para comprobar que no le haya pasado nada – informó

− Hai – concordó Shizune

Tsunade salió rápidamente del hotel, estaba preocupada por Misato. Aunque no lo haya dicho, ella también sentía que algo malo pasó. Corrió más rápido. Al llegar al bosque, saltó entre los árboles buscándola y la encontró tirada en el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre rodeándole la cabeza.

− ¡Misato! – gritó Tsunade horrorizada

Podía curarla, pero Tsunade le tenía mucho miedo a la sangre. La miró con terror, levantó su cabeza y observó una herida en la nuca. La examinó con su ninjutsu médico y detectó que también se había roto el ó a curarla, no podía no curarla. No podía romper su promesa, se prometió a si misma que la cuidaría como a su propia hija. No, la consideraba su propia hija. Ignoró la sangre que la rodeaba, lo primordial era la vida de Misato. No podía permitir que muriera.

Luego de curar las heridas, la tomó suavemente en brazos y comenzó a correr rápidamente por el bosque de nuevo hacia el hotel. La miró, estaba pálida. Era normal, perdió sangre. Tsunade corrió más rápido. Al llegar al hotel, pateó la puerta de la habitación en la que se hospedaban.

− ¿Cómo te fu… ¡¿Qué le pasó a Misato?! – gritó desesperada Shizune

− No lo sé, supongo que cayó desde el árbol – contestó mientras la colocaba en la cama y le ponía vendas en la cabeza.

− ¿Qué heridas tiene? – preguntó

− Una en la cabeza al parecer se la hizo cuando cayó del árbol, y el tobillo fisurado – explicó – quizás pisó mal y cayó desde lo alto del árbol

− Tiene sentido – dijo examinándola con su ninjutsu médico y luego envolviendo con vendas su tobillo

− Hai

− ¿Cómo la curaste si le tienes miedo a la sangre? – preguntó Shizune mirándola

− En la desesperación que sentía, me importó más su vida que mis miedos – dijo recordando el momento

− Ya veo – contestó Shizune

Ambas mujeres observaron a Misato respirar suavemente, ya estabilizada. Estaban seguras que Misato estaría bien en unos días, pero la preocupación estaba presente pues era como una hija y hermanita.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!


	8. Hidan y Kakuzu

¡Hola gente! ¡Disfruten de este capítulo!

**Niastro95**: Sí, tengo unos capítulos escritos. En este capítulo vas a enterarte sobre la salud de Misato. ¡Gracias! :)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_"_**_Con paciencia, esfuerzo y determinación, puedes llegar tan lejos como te lo propongas"_

Abrí los ojos, el sol me alumbró con fuerza. Tal intensidad me hizo voltear la cabeza. ¿Qué me pasó? Aaah, sí ya recuerdo, me caí del árbol.

¿Quién me encontró? Miré alrededor, estaba en mi habitación. Suspiré de alivio. La puerta se abrió, era Tsunade-obasan.

− Buenos días Misato-chan, por fin despertaste – saludó Tsunade-obasan

− ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – pregunté

− Dos días, ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó? – cuestionó preocupada

− Hai, estaba corriendo por el árbol, pisé en una parte del tronco dañada y el dolor en el tobillo me hizo perder la concentración y caí – expliqué

− Bueno, fui al bosque a buscarte porque Shizune y yo teníamos un mal presentimiento… Fue en ese momento cuando te vi – dijo

− Arigatou, por haberme salvado – agradecí sonriendo

− Hai, no tienes que agradecer – dijo moviendo las manos

− ¡Misato-chan! – saludó eufórica Shizune – ¡Despertaste!

− Así es – le sonreí

− Estabamos tan preocupadas – miró a Tsunade-obasan

− Hai, voy a chequear que estés bien – dijo Tsunade-obasan acercándose para examinarme con su palma mística

Observé con atención sus manos, brillaban de un hermoso color verde. Así que esta es la técnica de sanación, la palma mística. Bueno admito que estuve leyendo uno que otro libro de Tsunade-obasan, por suerte no se dio cuenta. Shizune se retiró de la habitación diciendo que tenía que comprarle unas cosas a TonTon. Me di cuenta de que unas vendas estaban envueltas en mi cabeza, las toqué. Quise quitármelas pero Tsunade-obasan me interrumpió.

− Misato-chan, no te saques las vendas – dijo Tsunade-obasan

− ¡Tsunade-obasan quiero seguir entrenando! – dije levantándome de la cama

− ¡No! – gritó, la miré sorprendida – acabas de despertar, no voy a dejarte ir a entrenar – explicó suavemente

− Pero…

− Sin peros, mañana seguirás entrenando pero por ahora descansarás – cortó

− Hai – susurré en la derrota

El transcurso del día fue extremadamente aburrido. Súper aburrido. Lo único que podía hacer era leer algún libro o mirar por la ventana. En estos momentos extraño la televisión y computadoras. Suspiré cansinamente. Tsunade-obasan tenía razón sobre que no retomara hoy mi entrenamiento. En realidad no estoy totalmente recuperada, mi chakra tiene que restaurarse completamente. Suspiré de nuevo, qué aburrimiento. Cerré mis ojos, voy a intentar dormir, ya es de noche.

**Al día siguiente**

Me desperté muy feliz, corrí rápidamente hasta la cocina. Vi a Shizune cocinando.

− ¡Buenos días, Shizune-chan! – saludé felizmente

− Buenos días, Misato-chan. Te ves feliz – saludó Shizune

− ¡Hai! ¡Hoy volveré a entrenar! – le mostré mi pulgar levantado, se rió

− Misato-chan, hoy estaré contigo todo el día. Por si acaso – avisó Tsunade-obasan

− Hai, hai

El desayuno pasó muy tranquilo, Tsunade-obasan y Shizune mantuvieron conversaciones triviales. ¡No puedo esperar para ir a entrenar!

− Misato-chan, vámonos – dijo Tsunade-obasan

− ¡Hai!

¿Cómo fue que el desayuno pasó tan rápido? Misterios de la vida. Tsunade-obasan y yo salimos de la aldea, nos introducimos en el bosque y encontramos el claro donde entrenaba. Vi un pequeño charco de sangre, asi que allí caí. Tsunade-obasan me sacó de mis pensamientos hablando.

− Misato-chan, continua escalando el árbol y cuando llegues a la cima continuaremos a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento – explicó, asentí con la cabeza

El día en que me caí del árbol ya casi tenía dominado esto. Voy a demostrarle que puedo hacerlo. Tomé posición y comencé a correr hacia el árbol, corrí y corrí cada vez más alto. Luego de tanto esfuerzo, ¡Llegué a la cima! Observé con fascinación la vista. ¡Era espectacular! Podía ver la aldea de las Fuentes Termales, los edificios, casas y los aldeanos se veían pequeños.

− ¡Excelente Misato! – elogió Tsunade-obasan cuando bajé del árbol – ahora podemos continuar

− ¡Sí! – salté con alegría

− Sígueme – ordenó

Tsunade-obasan me guio hasta un río cercano, la miré y sonrió. El río tenía una corriente bastante fuerte, supongo que tendré que caminar sobre él.

− Para reforzar tu control de chakra vas a tener que caminar sobre el río – explicó con sencillez

− Hai, pero es diferente que con los árboles ¿no? – dije observando el río

− Por supuesto, el agua es una sustancia en movimiento por lo que tendrás que mantener distintas cantidades de chakra para mantenerte de pie – explicó

− Hai, voy a hacerlo – dije

Puse un pie sobre el agua y se hundió. Esto va a ser mucho más difícil, lo intenté de nuevo y mantuve el pie, coloqué el otro pie y estaba de pie ¡sobre el agua! ¡Genial!

Comencé a caminar con duda, el agua se agitó y perdí el control. Caí al agua helada.

− ¡Essta fríaaa! –grité mientras nadaba fuera del río

− Hai, hai es normal – contestó tranquila Tsunade-obasan

− ¡¿Normal?! ¡El agua está helada! – le grité tiritando de frío

− Eso te ayudará a que camines, corras y hasta saltes sobre el agua – explicó – continua Misato-chan

− Hai – miré el río y me dirigí hacia él

Por más que el río este completamente helado, y sienta que me congele. ¡No me va a detener! ¡Allá voy! Corrí rápidamente, hice varios pasos y caí de nuevo al agua. ¡Cuuánto fríoo!

Mi cabello rojo se pegaba a mi cara, agarré una bandita que tenía en la muñeca. Até mi cabello mojado en un bollo desordenado. ¡Ahora sí! Me arremangué las mangas y corrí de nuevo al río.

_¡Pero qué niña más extraña! Supongo que es hereditario, todos los Uzumaki eran un poco extraños – pensó Tsunade al ver a Misato_

**Horas más tarde **

Ya era el atardecer cuando Misato se acercó a Tsunade que estaba durmiendo plácidamente debajo de un árbol. La observó dormir, y sonrió con maldad.

− Tsuunade-chaaan – le susurró sonriendo

Tsunade siguió durmiendo pero a Misato se le ocurrió una gran idea, que seguramente la despertaría.

− ¡Ha llegado la hora feliz! ¡Sake gratis para todos! – ofertó Misato aplaudiendo

− ¡¿NANI?! – saltó Tsunade buscando frenéticamente al sake

− ¡Caíste! ¡No puedo creerlo! – se rió con fuerza Misato

Un aura oscura rodeó a Tsunade. Misato dejó lentamente de reír. Tsunade la miró, y a Misato le dio un escalofrío.

− ¡¿Cómo te atreves a bromear con mi precioso sake?! – gritó corriendo a Misato por el bosque

− ¡Fue una simple broma! ¡Gomen, gomen! – gritó Misato mientras escapaba de ella

− ¡No escaparás! – le gritó

**Luego de quince minutos**

Finalmente la persecución terminó, Tsunade sonreía satisfecha y Misato refunfuñaba con un chichón en su cabeza.

− Asi que… ¿Por qué me despertaste? – preguntó Tsunade-obasan

− Etto… quería preguntarte sobre algo… no, sobre alguien de Konoha – dijo

− ¿Quién? – preguntó curiosa Tsunade-obasan

− En tu casa, cuando pasé la noche en la habitación que me designaste vi un cartel – comenzó tentativamente

− ¿Un cartel?

− Hai, tenía un nombre escrito allí y era "Nawaki"… ¿Quién era él? – preguntó Misato

− Nawaki… él era mi hermano menor – contestó Tsunade con tristeza

− ¿Murió no es así? – pregunté mirándola

− Hai, murió en batalla durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi – dijo mirando los árboles

− Ya veo – contestó Misato

Ninguna de las dos dijeron más nada, ya que no había más que decir. El silencio perduró unos minutos hasta que Tsunade habló mirando el cielo. Ya era de noche. ¡Qué rápido pasó el tiempo!

− Misato-chan, es hora de volver – dijo con calma

− Hai – susurró

Mantuvieron el estado melancólico hasta que llegaron al hotel. Shizune dijo que habían llegado a tiempo para la cena, ellas se sentaron y comieron la comida que había preparado. El ambiente cambió a uno más alegre, Shizune relató como TonTon se había escapado de sus brazos para correr a una mariposa. Explicó que lo había perseguido por toda la aldea y que lo había encontrado en manos de un niño.

Misato le contó a Shizune lo que habia progresado con su entrenamiento, ¡Podía caminar sobre el agua!, agregó que con cierta dificultad ya que le faltaba practicar un poco más. Tsunade dijo lo gracioso que fue cuando Misato cayó al río que estaba helado.

En fin el día fue de lo más entretenido, con un poco de tristeza pero estuvo bien.

**Al día siguiente**

Cuando me desperté no encontré a nadie en el hotel, Tsunade-obasan y Shizune no estaban por ningún lado. Me encogí de hombros, supongo que tuvieron que hacer algo importante. Fui a desayunar a una tienda de dango cercana. Me encanta el dango, tan sabroso.

Fue en ese momento cuando vio a un tumulto de gente conversando bastante agitados sobre algo. Me acerqué para escucharlos.

− ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – gritó alguien

− ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó una mujer que recién llegaba allí

− Es-s Hidan, dicen que lo vieron alrededor de la aldea – informó con miedo otra mujer

− ¡A mí me dijeron que estaba en el bosque planeando atacarnos! – gritó un hombre

− ¡Maldito Hidan! ¡Ya hizo suficiente! ¿Ya no le basta? – gritó desesperado un anciano

− Mató a muchos de aquí, quizás planea algo más – sugirió un joven

¿Hidan? ¿El lunático religioso? ¿Cómo es que se llamaba su Dios? Ay, no recuerdo. Es preocupante que un miembro de Akatsuki ande rondando por aquí, es probable que no esté solo. Si atacan la aldea, que no es ninja morirán los aldeanos y todos los que viven aquí. Tengo que averiguar sobre esto.

Corrí hacia el bosque, estuve como unas horas buscando a Hidan y posiblemente su compañero.

− Parece que no están, quizás exageraron – dije resignada al bosque

Un crujido de ramas me alertó. Escuche unas voces. Me acerqué lentamente para ver de dónde provenían las voces.

− Hidan, ¿Escuchaste eso? – preguntó Kakuzu

− ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? – preguntó exasperado

− Idiota

− ¿Qué dijiste? – le gritó apuntándolo con su hoz

− Idiota, eso dije – contestó

− Maldito cadáver andante – insultó

¿Por qué siempre me meto en situaciones peligrosas? ¡No tendría que haber venido! ¡Ni siquiera se ocultar mi chakra! ¡Y ahora me vengo a dar cuenta! ¡Me van a descubrir!

Estaba tan preocupada en mis pensamientos, que no vi a Hidan y Kakuzu parados en frente de mí mirándome. ¡No puedo creer que me metí en esto! Espera… Hidan… y Kakuzu, levanté la vista y los vi.

− ¿Ho-ola? – dije nerviosamente

− Oye Kakuzu, ¿no tiene el mismo color de pelo que Pain-sama? – preguntó a su compañero

− Sí – respondió

− ¿La matas tú o la mato yo? – preguntó casualmente

Los miré aterrorizada. ¡Me van a matar! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡Tengo que escapar de alguna forma!

− Idiota, hay que llevarla con Pain-sama – cortó Kakuzu

− No voy a andar de niñero, estúpido – contestó Hidan

− Pain-sama decidirá qué hará con ella

− ¡Y a mí qué! ¡Matémosla!

− Solo porque tú quieras hacer tu ofrenda a tu dios imaginario no significa que mates a cualquiera que se te cruce – dijo tranquilamente Kakuzu

− ¡No te burles de Jashin-sama! – le gritó Hidan

Estaban insultándose tanto unos a otros, que aproveché el momento para escapar. Retrocedí lentamente hasta quedar fuera de su vista. ¡Tengo que irme rápidamente o me alcanzarán! Miré los árboles, voy a tener que saltar entre ellos para alejarme totalmente. Todavía no tengo perfeccionado el control de chakra pero tengo que hacerlo. Salté hacia una rama, me lancé trastabillando a la rama siguiente del otro árbol. Sonreí, tengo que seguir. Continué saltando entre los árboles, obviamente casi me caigo un par de veces pero finalmente llegué a la aldea. Suspiré de alivio. ¡Qué suerte tuve! ¡Escape de Akatsuki!

− ¡Misato-chan! – me llamó Shizune – ¿Dónde estabas?

− Fui a pasear por el bosque

− Hai, ven – dijo guiándome

Shizune y yo llegamos al hotel. Tsunade estaba esperándonos sentada en la cocina bebiendo té.

− Es hora de seguir nuestro camino, al amanecer partiremos hacia Kumogakure – informó Tsunade

− Hai – dijimos al unísono

Durante el día estuve pensando sobre el encuentro con Hidan y Kakuzu. Sinceramente tuve mucha suerte para poder habido escapar ilesa de ellos.

La noche llegó, estaba preocupada. Quizás atacarían la aldea, ¡No quiero que mueran personas! Al parecer Tsunade-obasan y Shizune notaron mi estado de ánimo.

− Misato-chan, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada Shizune

− Etto… ¿prometen que no se enojaran? – pregunté con nerviosismo

− No lo prometo, asi que explicanos lo que pasa – cortó Tsunade-obasan

− ¡Tsunade, no seas asi!

− Seguramente se metió en problemas, dinos – dijo Tsunade-obasan

− En la mañana como no las encontré, salí a desayunar en una tienda y al salir vi a mucha gente hablando sobre unos criminales de Akatsuki que estaban en el bosque… Decidí investigar, durante un rato no los vi pero los escuche y no me di cuenta cuando aparecieron en frente mio. Uno de ellos llamado Hidan habló sobre matarme y el otro que se llamaba Kakuzu quería secuestrarme, comenzaron a pelear sobre ello y aproveche para escapar. Llegué a salvo a la aldea y luego vine aquí – expliqué

− ¡¿Qué?! – ambas gritaron fuertemente

− ¡Pudiste haber muerto Misato! – gritó Tsunade-obasan

− ¡Baka! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – me regañó Shizune

− ¡Ruega para que Akatsuki no te persiga! – siguió gritando Tsunade-obasan

− ¡Gomen! ¡No lo voy a hacer nunca más! – chillé con miedo

Luego de que me gritaran y regañaran por haber sido imprudente, Tsunade-obasan me abrazó diciendo que no soportaría verme morir. Entendí en ese momento lo mucho que me quieren, y cuánto me cuidan. Me disculpé sinceramente de nuevo.

Ahora mismo estoy a punto de dormir, supuestamente a la madrugada saldremos de la aldea rumbo a Kumogakure. Suspiré, va a ser un largo camino.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Sasuke y Naruto

¡Hola gente! ¡Traigo otro capítulo!

¡Disfruten!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_"Cuando bailan las ramas de un árbol, cuando alguna alcance el fuego, la sombra del fuego iluminará la aldea y una vez más las ramas del árbol florecerán"_

El camino hacia Kumogakure fue largo, muy largo. Nos fuimos unos días después por prevención a un ataque de Akatsuki. Durante el viaje Tsunade-obasan me entrenó en cada parada.

_Flashback_

_El sol brillaba en el cielo, los rayos traspasaban las ramas de los árboles. Estaba encantada con la belleza de la naturaleza. Observé a una mariposa azul revolotear por las flores._

− _Misato-chan, al ser mi aprendiz te convertiré en un ninja médico pero primero debo enseñarte lo primordial – explicó mientras descansábamos bajo un árbol_

− _Hai, ¿Me enseñará ninjutsu básico, sensei? – pregunté_

− _Primero te voy a enseñar Bunshin no Jutsu, esta técnica crea copias exactas del usuario pero no son cuerpos reales y sirve para engañar y desorientar al enemigo – explicó_

− _Entiendo, ¿Cuáles son los sellos?_

− _Son tigre, jabalí, buey y perro – contestó Tsunade-obasan - ¿Estás lista para intentarlo?_

− _¡Hai! – me puse de pie_

_Hice los sellos correspondientes y ¡zas!, dos copias exactas mías aparecieron a mi lado. ¡Fantástico! Las quise tocar pero mi mano traspaso la copia. Tsunade-obasan tenía razón, son copias exactas pero simplemente son imágenes. Recuerdo que Naruto aprendió el jutsu clon de sombra cuando robó el pergamino del Primer Hokage y esos clones son reales, no simples imágenes._

− _Sensei, ¿hay otro jutsu en que las copias sean reales? – pregunté mirando sabiendo la respuesta_

− _Hai, pero ese jutsu es más avanzado – contestó bostezando_

− _¿Es el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, verdad? – dije sonriendo satisfecha_

− _¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó con perspicacia_

− _Lo leí por ahí – miré hacia otro lado_

− _Mmm… el sello es este – puso los primeros dos dedos de las manos en forma de cruz - ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

_¡Genial! Ahora hay cinco Tsunade-obasan, son igualitas. Caminé hacia ellas y las toqué, son reales. Esta técnica sirve de mucho._

− _Inténtalo – sugirió Tsunade-obasan disipando el jutsu_

− _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – hice el jutsu e hice varias copias_

− _Muy bien, Misato-chan – elogió Tsunade-obasan – pero por ahora tendremos que seguir nuestro camino._

− _Hai_

_Fin Flashback_

Como decía por fin Tsunade-obasan me enseñó ninjutsu básico que es obligatorio para convertirse en un ninja. Aprendí a realizar el jutsu de transformación, recuerdo cuando me transformé en el Tercer Hokage y le dije a Tsunade-obasan que debía volver o si no pagaría las consecuencias. Al principio Tsunade-obasan se enojó, me golpeó y después se dio cuenta de que era yo. Después de unos días sin entrenamiento como castigo, retomamos de nuevo y me enseñó cómo lanzar kunais y shurikens. Sinceramente soy horrible con la puntería pero estoy trabajando en eso.

Shizune-oneesan también me entrenó, me enseñó el jutsu gran bola de fuego. La primera vez que lo hice fue un completo fracaso, fue una bola pequeña de fuego. Lo intenté varias veces pero siguió siendo pequeña la bola de fuego. Shizune-oneesan me dijo que tal vez el elemento fuego no es mi elemento natural, y que podría comprobarlo con un papel especial de chakra. Luego de eso, me enseñó cómo usar senbons y dijo que podría llevarme algún tiempo utilizarlo de manera eficiente. En otras palabras tengo que seguir practicando mi terrible puntería.

Ahora mismo estoy sentada en el suelo esperando a que regresen Tsunade-obasan y Shizune de hablar con el Raikage. ¡Odio esperar!

Luego de unos diez minutos más de espera decidí salir a recorrer la aldea. Caminé por las calles, y noté la diferencia con Konoha. Seguí recorriendo la aldea, viendo a la gente caminar de aquí para allá. Juro que escuché a alguien llamarme, no le di importancia y segui caminando.

− ¡Misato-chan! – llamó una rubia, era Tsunade-obasan

− Tsunade-obasan – saludé cuando me alcanzó

− ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Hoy te voy a enseñar algo nuevo! – dijo sonriendo

− ¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad? – salté feliz

− Hai - contestó

Fuimos rápidamente, bueno yo fui con rapidez hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento que Raikage-sama nos dio permiso para usar.

− Ahora que has completado tu formación en control de chakra, es momento de añadir taijutsu. Lo que tienes que hacer es recoger chakra en tu brazo y expulsarlo – explicó

Concentré chakra en mis manos, formando una luz azul. La miré. Fue maravilloso.

− Bueno, ve y golpea esa roca – señaló una gran roca

− ¡¿Quieres que me rompa la mano?! – exclamé

− Puedes salir herida las primeras veces, pero te acostumbrarás a usar a los puñetazos con chakra – explicó sonriendo

Me acerqué a la roca y le di un puñetazo. Se formaron grietas pero no se quebró. Fruncí el ceño y lo intenté de nuevo. Las grietas se agrandaron.

− Muy bien, tienes que seguir haciéndolo para saber cuánto chakra debes usar – dijo Tsunade-obasan, asentí con la cabeza

Este entrenamiento continuó por dos semanas más hasta que pude golpear la tierra, los árboles, las rocas e incluso la gente con esta fuerza de monstruo. Ahora Tsunade-obasan me está enseñando a usar esta fuerza utilizando los pies.

Para el final del día terminé agotada, con las manos en las rodillas y respirando con dificultad. Tsunade-obasan llegó al campo de entrenamiento luego de irse a relajarse.

− Misato-chan, mañana partiremos de nuevo a Konoha –avisó

− ¿Hokage-sama dijo que volviéramos? – pregunté

− Hai, envió una carta y estarás allí un tiempo – explicó Tsunade-obasan

− ¿Shizune y tú no volverán allí conmigo? – cuestioné con decepcion

− No, seguiremos viajando pero luego volveremos a buscarte – dijo mirándome

− Hai – susurré

**Al día siguiente**

Hoy no fue el mejor día, tendría que volver a Konoha sin Shizune y Tsunade-obasan. No es que no me alegre de volver, al contrario estuve esperando esto por bastante tiempo pero pensé que ellas estarían conmigo. Al parecer no es así y por eso estoy triste.

− Es hora – avisó Shizune

− Hai

Las tres y TonTon fuimos hacia la entrada de Kumogakure. Tsunade-obasan firmó unos documentos en la entrada donde había varios vigilantes. Partimos de nuevo a Konoha, el camino fue silencioso.

Al caer la noche, nos hospedamos en un hotel en algún pueblo que no presté atención a su nombre. Me recosté en la cama y miré por la ventana. Tsunade-obasan no quiere volver por que tiene demasiados recuerdos en Konoha. Lo entiendo, pero siento que estaré sola.

− Misato-chan – me susurró Tsunade-obasan en la oscuridad

− ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté en voz baja

− Sabes que te quiero mucho como si fueras mi hija, pero no puedo volver a Konoha – explicó con tristeza

− Hai, sé que hay muchos recuerdos de ellos – le contesté mirando la luna

− Arigatou, por entender

− No es nada… Yo también te quiero como si fueras mi kaa-san – confesé sonriendo

De repente ella me abrazó con fuerza. Este sentimiento de ser querido, es tan especial. Correspondí su abrazo con más fuerza. Se rió ya que utilicé mi fuerza monstruosa que ella me enseñó.

Luego de haber hablado, nos dormimos para continuar con nuestro viaje al día siguiente.

A**l otro día siguiente**

Me despertó Shizune, desayunamos todas juntas. Salimos del pueblo y continuamos el recorrido. El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, hacía mucho calor. En estos momentos me gustaría estar en el País del Hierro. Hicimos unas paradas para descansar, y poder continuar. Al atardecer vimos las puertas de Konoha.

Cuando llegamos, miré a Shizune y Tsunade-obasan con cariño.

− Parece que hasta aquí llegamos – les dije

− Hai – susurró Shizune

− Misato, te vamos a extrañar pero recuerda que volveremos – dijo Tsunade-obasan abrazándome

− ¡Tiene razón! ¡Por supuesto que vendremos! – sonrió Shizune y besando mi frente

− Bueno… ¡Sayonara! – las saludé mientras caminaba por las puertas

Me di vuelta, las saludé de nuevo y seguí mi camino. Apenas puse un pie dentro de Konoha y dos guardias aparecieron en frente de mí.

− ¿Quién es usted, niña? – preguntó un ninja con un vendaje sobre su nariz

− Soy Misato Senju – contesté mirándolo

− ¡Oh sí! ¡Recuerdo decir Hokage-sama que llegaría hoy a la aldea! – recordó el otro ninja de cabello marrón

− Bueno, ¿sabes dónde está la torre Hokage? Si quieres Kotetsu te puede acompañar – sugirió el ninja

− ¡¿Qué dices, Izumo?! – se quejó Kotetsu

− No hace falta, conozco el lugar – contesté caminando

A decir verdad no sabía realmente donde estaba la Torre Hokage, pero en el anime aparece cerca de las montañas Hokage así que me dirijo hacia allí ahora.

Luego de caminar unos minutos, observando al pueblo y a los aldeanos hacer sus compras, por fin llegué a la torre Hokage. ¡Tenía razón con respecto a la Torre Hokage!

Entré al gran edificio rojo, subí las escaleras y consulte a la secretaria si Hokage-sama estaba ocupado, dijo que sí. Así que me fui a sentar en un banco, y fue allí que vi a un niño pequeño de cabello negro sentado en el banco. Lo miré, me miró y se sonrojó.

− Hola, soy Misato Senju – saludé sonriendo

− Sasuke Uchiha – me congelé

¡Oh mierda! ¡Es Sasuke! ¡Creció un montón! La última vez que lo vi era tan solo un bebé. Me pregunto qué será de Naruto. La puerta de la oficina del Hokage se abrió revelando a un hombre alto de aspecto intimidante, vestido con un chaleco verde y tenía el símbolo Uchiha en su hombro. Supongo que es el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha.

− ¡Misato-chan veo que has llegado! – saludó feliz Sarutobi

− Hai, me alegro de haber vuelto – sonreí

− Fugaku-san, ella es Misato Senju – me presentó Hokage-sama, el hombre abrió los ojos ante mi nombre

− Encantada de conocerlo, Uchiha-san – le tendí la mano

− Hai, yo también Senju-san – aceptó mi mano

A todo esto, Sasuke observaba con los ojos abiertos el intercambio. Él sabía que el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Senju estuvieron enemistados por mucho tiempo hasta que hicieron un pacto dando origen a Konohagakure. ¡Fue impresionante conocer alguien del Clan Senju!

− Nos vemos, Sasuke – me despedí de él

− Sayonara – contestó pasmado

Me reí, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Preste atención a Hokage-sama, se sentó en su escritorio y me miró fumando su pipa. Tosí, odio el humo.

− Misato-chan, ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto curioso

− ¡Muy bien! ¡Aprendí un montón de cosas con Tsunade-obasan! – contesté alegre

− ¿Con que Tsunade-obasan, eh? – se rio

− Hai – murmuré tocando mi cabeza mientras recordaba su golpe por haberla llamado así, se rio más fuerte

**Mientras tanto, en el compuesto del Clan Uchiha**

Fugaku Uchiha, el líder del Clan y Jefe de la Policía caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa acompañado de su hijo menor Sasuke. Estaba sorprendido de que la hija de su amigo estuviera viva, había oído que murió durante el ataque del Kyubi. Llegaron a la casa, se sacaron los zapatos. Sasuke se fue corriendo, seguramente en busca de su hermano.

− Bienvenidos – saludó su esposa Mikoto

− Hn – la saludó

Mikoto Uchiha estaba acostumbrada a las contestaciones monosílabas de su esposo, sabía cómo interpretarlas y supo que algo había pasado.

− ¿Qué sucede, Fugaku? – preguntó la mujer

− La hija de Kenji está viva – contestó

− ¿Qué? ¡Dijeron que había muerto! – exclamó Mikoto

− Hai, yo también escuché eso – contestó Fugaku

− Quiero que venga a cenar – dijo Mikoto con mirada soñadora

Fugaku sabía exactamente lo que su esposa estaba planeando. Suspiró mentalmente, esto sería agotador.

**Oficina del Hokage**

Misato le relató su viaje con Tsunade-obasan y Shizune a Hokage-sama, incluyendo su encuentro con Akatsuki y otras cosas más.

− Mm… Bueno Misato-chan, puedes pasear por el pueblo – dijo Sarutobi

− Pero, ¿Dónde me voy a alojar? – preguntó confusa

− En la casa de Tsunade por supuesto – dijo entregándome unas llaves

− Hai, hasta luego Sandaime – se despidió cerrando la puerta

¡Estaba feliz de vivir en la casa de Tsunade-obasan! Pero siento que va a estar bastante solitario. Suspiré, la soledad es horrible. Me crucé al mismo niño que vi en la puerta de la oficina de Hokage-sama. Esperen, no es él. Se parece mucho. ¡Aah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Debe ser Itachi Uchiha! Él caminaba con un bolso, al parecer salía de la Academia.

Iba a seguirlo pero estoy demasiado cansada, miré las llaves. Será mejor que vaya a descansar en casa. Me dirigí hacia casa, cuando entré adentro de ella miré hacia el cielo oscurecido. Mañana voy a tratar de buscar a Naruto, espero poder encontrarlo. Me tiré sobre la cama y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Mientras Misato dormía tranquilamente, un anbu con máscara blanca y capucha negra la observaba dormir. De repente el anbu desaparece en medio de la noche sin dejar rastro alguno.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Me desperté debido a los rayos solares alumbrando mi rostro, estiré los brazos. Entré a ducharme, por suerte había un shampoo de frutilla. No tenía ganas de hacerme un desayuno así que salí a comer algo por el pueblo.

Estaba caminando cuando vi a Ichiraku Ramen, entré corriendo las cortinas. Me senté y pedí un miso ramen.

− ¡A la orden! – exclamó preparando la orden

Mientras esperaba mi ramen, alguien entró al local. Observé a la persona y era ¡Shisui Uchiha! ¿Qué hace un Uchiha por aquí?

− ¡Un ramen de cerdo! – pidió al dueño

− ¡Hai! – contestó

− ¡Hola! – me saludó efusivamente

− Hola – saludé un poco ida

− ¿Estás bien? ¡Por cierto soy Shisui Uchiha! – exclamó con orgullo

− Sí estoy bien, soy Misato Senju – le sonreí

Shisui y yo charlamos sobre la aldea, ninjutsu y otras cosas mientras comíamos el ramen que nos preparó el dueño del local. Luego de pagarle, nos fuimos y comenzamos a caminar por una de las calles principales.

− Así que recién volviste a la aldea, ¿Por qué te fuiste? – preguntó con curiosidad

− Me fui con mi tía, es la única familia que me queda – dije un poco triste

− Ya veo – dijo serio

Después de esa conversación, caminamos en silencio.

− Oye, ¿quieres ir a conocer a mi mejor amigo? – preguntó Shisui

− ¡Sí, me encantaría! – contesté alegremente

Llegamos a las puertas del compuesto Uchiha, apenas entré observé las miradas que me dieron. Parece que no reciben muchas visitas exteriores, es como si este lugar estuviera fuera la aldea. Encima mi ropa tiene el símbolo del Clan Senju grabado en mi espalda. Ignoré todas las miradas de curiosidad, indignación y hasta furia.

Finalmente llegamos a una hermosa casa de dos pisos. Shisui abrió la puerta como si viviera allí, nos sacamos las sandalias y entramos adentro. La casa era bellísima, las paredes tenían colores crema claro y la decoración divina.

− ¡Mikoto-san! – saludó Shisui a la mujer

− ¡Hola Shisui! ¿Nos acompañas? – invitó Mikoto

− Hai, traigo una amiga – me agarró de la mano para que me vieran

− Hola, soy Misato Senju – saludé nerviosamente

− ¡Oh! ¡Hola cariño! Soy Mikoto Uchiha – se presentó abrazándome

− Hn – dijo Fugaku

De repente se escuchó que alguien bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras. Era Sasuke.

− ¡Hola Sasuke! – lo saludé

− Ho-ola – saludó mirándome

Luego de las presentaciones, nos sentamos en la mesa sobre unos almohadones. Mikoto-san preparó té para todos nosotros, dijo que disculpáramos a Itachi que estaba en su habitación haciendo tareas de la Academia. Obviamente le dije que no se preocupara.

− Misato-san, cuéntanos sobre ti – pidió Mikoto

− Bueno, dentro de unos días voy a cumplir cinco años… Me encanta aprender ninjutsu – pero fui interrumpida por Fugaku

− ¿Conoces jutsus? – preguntó interesado

− Hai, sé hacer el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Jutsu de Transformacion y de Reemplazo – contesté no queriendo decir todo lo que sé

− Hn, ¿Quién te enseñó? – cuestionó

− Tsunade Senju, ella es mi tía – contesté mirándolo

− ¡¿Uno de los Legendarios Sannin?! – exclamó impresionado Shisui

− Hai, dentro de poco voy a retomar mi entrenamiento en ninjutsu médico – explique sonriendo

− Hn, me gustaría que algún día vengas a entrenar aquí en el compuesto Uchiha – invitó, bueno sonó como una orden

− Por supuesto – sonreí

Mientras Shisui contaba con entusiasmo su día en la Academia, Sasuke me habló.

− Etto… Misato-san – me llamó

− ¿Sí, Sasuke-san? – pregunté

− ¿Quieres ir al parque conmigo? – invitó mirando a sus manos

− ¡Hai! – acepté y sonrió

Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a Sasuke Uchiha sonreír. Él es tan pequeño, inocente y sobre todo feliz. Suspiré, dentro de unos años su familia será masacrada por su hermano mayor, Itachi. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo y así poder mantener su sonrisa.

Luego de tomar el té, fuimos al parque acompañados por Mikoto-san. El viaje hasta el parque fue muy divertido, Sasuke hablaba sobre lo grandioso que era su nii-san y que algún día él se convertiría en un gran shinobi.

− ¡Vamos Sasuke-san! – exclamé tomándolo de la mano para ir a jugar al arenero

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en la arena y comenzamos a hacer castillos de arena. Esto me recordaba a la playa, y el mar. Me reí cuando a Sasuke se le cayó una torre del castillo, intentó mirarme enojado pero comenzó a reír conmigo.

Unas sombras nos quitaron el sol de encima, era una niña de pelo rosa. ¡Esta chica era Sakura Haruno! ¡Qué tierna!

− ¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó sonrojada

− ¿Qué? – respondió cortante

Bueno, me parece que no voy a poder cambiar su personalidad un poco fría. Ahora se parece a su padre. Suspiré.

− ¡¿Puedo jugar contigo?! – volvió a gritar Sakura

− No – dijo sin mirarla

No pude evitarlo pero me reí con fuerza. Obviamente no me reí de que la haya rechazado sino de que es una versión en miniatura de Fugaku. ¡No podía parar de reír!

− ¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes, tomate?! – se burló Sakura

De repente dejé de reírme. ¿Qué me dijo? Aah, sí tomate. ¡Mi pelo es rojo! ¿Y qué? Ella no está en posición de burlarse por que tiene el pelo rosa.

− ¡Mira quién habla, la cabeza de chicle! – me burlé

− ¡Vete! ¡Quiero estar sola con Sasuke-kun! – gritó enojada

− Vete tú, Sakura – le dijo Sasuke

Sakura nos miró mutuamente y se fue corriendo. Qué extraño. Miré cómo se iba corriendo y fue allí cerca de un árbol que vi una cabeza rubia resplandeciente. Mi corazón se agitó. ¿Podría ser? ¡Naruto!

− Sasuke-san, vuelvo en un instante – le dije levantando y yéndome

Corrí rápidamente hasta el árbol pero no había nadie. Juro que vi una cabeza rubia. Rodeé el árbol y tampoco había nadie. Es muy raro pero siento a alguien cerca. Observé alrededor y había niños jugando en el parque pero siento a alguien cercano por aquí. Miré hacia arriba y lo vi a Naruto colgando de una rama. ¡Sabía que era él!

− ¡Oye! ¡Bájate de ahí! – dijo señalándolo

− ¡No puedo! – gritó asustado

Asi que está atrapado allí, caminé por el árbol hasta alcanzarlo. Lo tomé del brazo y juntos bajamos de un salto al piso.

− ¡Guau! ¿Cómo hiciste eso, dattebayo? – dijo emocionado

− Eso que hice es un secreto – hice la seña de silencio y refunfuñó

− Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo allí arriba? – pregunté

− Quería escalar el árbol – dijo mirando hacia otro lado

− Estás mintiendo – declaré

− ¡No estoy mintiendo, dattebayo! – gritó avergonzado

− Dime por qué te subiste a ese árbol – señalé el árbol

− Quería escapar – confesó resignado

− ¿De quién? – pregunté mirando disimuladamente alrededor

− De-e ti, dattebayo – murmuró

− ¡¿Qué?! – grité – ¿Y yo qué te hice?

− Es que me estabas mirando y pensé que ibas a lastimarme – contestó con tristeza

− ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté más tranquila

− Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo – contestó sonriendo

− ¡Yo soy Misato Senju! – me presenté

Miré a Naruto, parece que desde pequeño los aldeanos demuestran odio hacia él. ¿Qué dirían Minato y Kushina? Y pensar que Minato pidió que lo consideraran un héroe pero no sucedió así. Me entristece verlo así. Ya está decidido, seré su mejor amiga para que jamás esté solo.

− Oye, ¿Quieres jugar mi amigo y yo allí? – señalé el arenero

− ¡Hai! – dijo feliz

− ¡Vamos! – lo arrastré de la mano

Tengo cierta costumbre de agarrar a la gente de la mano para llevarla a algún lugar. ¿Extraño, no?

− ¡Sasuke-san! ¡Él es Naruto! – lo presenté - ¡Naruto, él es Sasuke-san!

− Hn, hola – saludó Sasuke

− Bueno, ¡Vamos a jugar! – insté a Naruto a sentarse en la arena

− ¿Qué vamos a hacer, dattebayo? – preguntó curioso Naruto

− Un castillo – dijo Sasuke

− ¡Con muchas torres! – agregué sonriendo

Observé las interacciones entre Naruto y Sasuke. Finalmente se conocieron estos dos niños que en el futuro serán los más grandes y excelentes ninjas del Mundo Shinobi. La reencarnación de Asura e Indra. La Luz y la Oscuridad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Comenten, y espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!


	10. Ninjutsu Médico

¡Hola a todos!

Disfruten de este capítulo, y comenten sobre qué les pareció.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"La perseverancia nos convierte en genios, pero todo esfuerzo es inútil, si no se cree en uno mismo"_

¡Qué hermoso día! Suspiré. Es un día tan bello y yo sentada en la biblioteca leyendo sobre ninjutsu médico. ¿Por qué estoy de repente leyendo esto? Bueno, Tsunade-obasan me envió una carta.

_Querida Misato:_

_Te envío esta carta para decirte que la próxima vez que nos veamos, que será en unos meses deberás estudiar ciertos conceptos del ninjutsu médico. Y para ello le dije a Sarutobi-sensei que te de los libros correspondientes y en caso de que no entiendas algo puedes preguntarle a cualquier ninja médico del hospital de Konoha._

_Como dije en unos meses volveremos a vernos, saldremos nuevamente de viaje y al cabo de unos meses volverás a Konoha como prometimos a Hokage-sama. Cuando nos veamos te voy a hacer un examen y te entrenaré en ninjutsu médico._

_Con Cariño, Tsunade Senju_

Estaba muy emocionada hasta que Hokage-sama me mostró los libros. En realidad casi una biblioteca completa tengo que estudiar, pero Hokage-sama me explicó que solo unos pocos libros de introducción debería leer para que al retomar el entrenamiento no esté tan atrasada y tenga una idea al aplicar el ninjutsu médico. Los demás libros los leería mientras tenga la práctica del ninjutsu médico.

En resumen, ahora mismo estoy en la biblioteca sentada estilo indio en el piso con una pila de libros a mi derecha. Abrí el libro y comencé a leer sobre "_La estructura del Cuerpo Humano: Tomo I"_

Leí cada palabra con atención, y el conocimiento se filtró en mi cerebro. Sinceramente quería tirar el libro por la ventana por la cantidad de contenidos. Rodé sobre mi estómago y observé los diagramas del cuerpo humano, imágenes del corazón, arterias y venas. Luego de unas horas terminé de leer el libro y fue impresionante.

Me entusiasmé y continué con el siguiente libro "_La estructura del Cuerpo Humano: Tomo II". _ Abrí el libro y leí el primer tema "_El sistema circulatorio". _Continué leyendo unas cuantas horas más hasta que quedé dormida sobre el libro. Un fuerte ruido me despertó.

− ¡Misato-chan! – llamó un niño

− ¡¿Qué?! – grité asustada

− Mikoto-san me mandó a buscarte, dijo que ibas a ir a tomar el té con ella – explicó Shisui

− ¡Oh! ¡Me había olvidado! – me palmee la frente

− Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó mientras miraba los libros

− Estaba estudiando – contesté

− Aa, ¡Bueno qué esperas! ¡Vámonos! – exclamó entusiasmado

− Hai, espera que ordeno los libros – dije agarrando los libros

− Te voy a ayudar

Luego de que Shisui y yo ordenamos todos los libros en su lugar, salimos de la biblioteca y fuimos directamente al Compuesto Uchiha. ¡Ya estaba atardeciendo! ¿Cuántas horas habré estado leyendo?

Al llegar allí recibí las mismas miradas que la otra vez que visité el Compuesto. Suspiré cansinamente, la relación entre el Clan Uchiha y Konoha no es la mejor de todas. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a la casa principal.

− ¡Ya llegamos! – saludó Shisui sacándose las sandalias

− Hai – concordé

− ¡Misato-chan! – saludó Sasuke felizmente

− ¡Hola Sasuke-san! – sonreí

Shisui, Sasuke y yo fuimos hacia la cocina donde Mikoto estaba preparando té y unos bocadillos.

− Mikoto-san, lamento haber llegado tarde – me disculpé

− Está bien, pero ¿qué te pasó? – preguntó

− Me había quedado dormida en la biblioteca – expliqué

− Bueno, siéntense – invitó feliz

Mikoto nos sirvió elegantemente té. Esta mujer es completamente formal y elegante, seguramente fue entrenada para esto. Charlamos durante media hora.

− Asi que Misato-chan, ¿Qué estudiabas en la biblioteca? – preguntó Mikoto

− Conceptos básicos de ninjutsu médico – expliqué sonriendo

− Aaa, tan pequeña y estudiando. En ese aspecto te pareces a tu padre – comentó Mikoto

− ¿Conoció a mi padre? – pregunté

− Hai, fue un ninja de mi generación – contestó recordando

Iba a seguir preguntándole acerca de mi padre, pero fuimos interrumpidos cuando Itachi entró a la cocina con su bolso. Nos miró.

− Hola – saludó Itachi

− ¡Itachi-chan! ¡Ven, ven! – exclamó Shisui moviendo las manos

− ¡Onii-san! – lo abrazó Sasuke

Miré por la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo. Será mejor que vuelva a casa, que está bastante lejos del Compuesto Uchiha.

− Hola, soy Misato Senju – me presenté sonriendo

− Itachi Uchiha – contestó un poco frío

− Mikoto-san, ya está oscureciendo – dije mirándola – mi casa está un poco lejos, será mejor que me vaya

− Cierto, buenas noches Misato-chan – me abrazó

− ¡Sayonara! – me despedí de todos cuando Mikoto me soltó

Fue un poco difícil encontrar la salida, pero la encontré. Caminé tranquilamente por la calle, los faros de luz estaban encendidos. Llegué a casa, y lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha, comer algún aperitivo y tirarme sobre la cama para dormir.

**Al día siguiente**

Me desperté por los rayos del sol alumbrando mi cara. ¿Por qué nunca se me ocurre cerrar la cortina? Me desenredé de las sábanas y até mi cabello en una cola alta.

Decidí visitar a Naruto, salí de la casa. Fui al mercado a comprar víveres para prepararle el desayuno a Naruto. Luego de pagar por los víveres, caminé hasta su casa con las manos cargadas de bolsas. Apoyé las bolsas en el suelo por un momento y para no despertarlo, entré por la ventana y abrí la puerta para recoger los víveres.

Después de colocar las bolsas sobre la mesa, observé el apartamento. Estaba absolutamente desordenado y sucio. Suspiré, mi día no podía ser mejor. Hice varios clones de sombra.

− ¡Chicas, es hora de limpiar! ¡Manos a la obra! – les ordené a mis clones

En menos de una hora el apartamento estaba todo limpio. Y mientras los clones limpiaban yo estaba preparando un gran desayuno. Es momento de despertar a Naruto. Lo miré, estaba babeando sobre su almohada murmurando palabras.

− Naruto, despierta – toqué su brazo suavemente

No despertó, este chico tiene un sueño profundo. ¡Ya sé! Voy a despertarlo al igual que hice con Tsunade-obasan.

− ¡Oh por Kami! ¡Naruto, hay ramen gratis! – grité fingiendo estar emocionada

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! – miró entusiasmadamente alrededor y me miró

− Jeje, intenté despertarte antes y tuve que hacer eso – me reí nerviosamente

− ¿Quién eres? – preguntó confundido

− ¡Baka! ¡Soy Misato! – grité ofendida

− ¡Era una broma, dattebayo! – se rio

− ¡Te hice el desayuno Naruto! – lo arrastré hasta la mesa

Observé su reacción, estaba mirando la comida ávidamente. Un poco más y se le cae la baba.

− ¡Vamos a comer! – insté

− ¡Arigatou, dattebayo! – agradeció feliz

Luego de desayunar, los dos estábamos muy llenos. Creo que exageré un poco con la cantidad de comida, hablamos un poco de una y otra cosa.

− Naruto, sabes que siempre voy a ser tu amiga ¿no? – le dije seriamente

− Hai, ¿por qué me lo dices, dattebayo? – preguntó mirándome

− Dentro de poco me iré de la aldea para entrenar – contesté tristemente

− ¡¿Qué?! ¿No volverás nunca más? – preguntó con lágrimas

− ¡Baka! ¡Por supuesto que voy a volver! ¡Pero mientras no esté prométeme que te esforzarás en la Academia! – exclamé con seriedad

− ¡Hai! ¡Quiero ser el mejor Hokage que haya existido! – dijo emocionado

Después de charlar sobre el futuro y ninjas. Le dije que tenía que irme porque debía estudiar, él contestó diciendo que tenía unas bromas que hacer. Suspiré, típico de Naruto.

Fui a la biblioteca, tomé un par de libros y continué con mi lectura. Leí todo sobre los sistemas del cuerpo humano, por lo tanto comencé a leer temas relacionados con las células, enfermedades, ADN, etc.

Las horas pasaron y al igual que ayer perdí la noción del tiempo. Ya era de noche. Me estiré, tomé un poco de agua que traje y continué leyendo. Tenía que aprender todos estos conceptos para poder entrenar con Tsunade-obasan.

**Luego de tres meses**

¡Muy bien! ¡Finalmente leí y estudié lo que Tsunade-obasan me pidió! Cerré el último libro. Sonreí. Tsunade-obasan volvería en cualquier momento y podría retomar mi entrenamiento. Obviamente estuve entrenándome, mi puntería mejoró pero todavía tengo que perfeccionarla. Es un poco triste tener que alejarme de Naruto, pero sé que volveré y estaremos juntos de nuevo. Dentro de este tiempo Naruto, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos mejor, hasta puedo decir que ellos no se pelean tanto. Aunque tienen sus momentos de gran rivalidad.

Desde hace un tiempo que estoy pensando qué hacer con la Masacre Uchiha, sinceramente no sé cómo detenerla. ¿Qué influencia puede tener una niña de cuatro años? Por más doloroso que sea quizás deba suceder, o podría cambiar completamente todo. Además este problema viene desde hace tiempo, desde el gobierno de Tobirama Senju.

La Masacre Uchiha no se produce hasta que Itachi tenga trece años. Si esta Masacre se produce, quizás pueda dar a Sasuke pistas para que descubra la verdad. ¡Ay no sé qué hacer! ¡Esto es muy frustrante!

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Últimamente me siento vigilada, no sé si estoy paranoica o alguien me está vigilando. Es una sensación extraña de cosquilleo en la nuca y un rastro ínfimo pero presente del chakra de alguien. ¿Quién podría ser? Voy a visitar a Hokage-sama, probablemente pueda ayudarme.

Al llegar a la Torre Hokage, me acerqué a la puerta y toqué.

− Adelante – dio permiso Hokage-sama

− Buenos días – saludé

− Buenos días Misato, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – preguntó firmando unos papeles

− Hokage-sama, desde hace un tiempo me siento vigilada – expliqué haciendo que deje sus papeles

− ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó mirándome atentamente

− Siento un pequeño rastro de chakra a donde sea que vaya – le dije seriamente

− Misato, no te preocupes. Puede ser el estrés – explicó con calma

Lo miré, no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras. Deje pasarlo, posiblemente tenga razón. Golpearon la puerta. Hokage-sama dio permiso. ¡Era Tsunade-obasan y Shizune!

− ¡Tsunade-obasan! ¡Shizune! – las abracé con fuerza

− ¡Misato-chan! ¡Te extrañé! – me abrazó Shizune

− Bueno, ha llegado el momento Misato-chan – me palmeó la cabeza Tsunade-obasan

− ¡Tsunade, Shizune han vuelto! – saludó Hokage-sama

Luego de una charla sobre el viaje que hicieron, nos despedimos y dirigimos hacia la casa de Tsunade-obasan.

− Prepara tus cosas, Misato. En la madrugada partiremos – informó Tsunade-obasan

− Hai, pero ¿puedo despedirme de mis amigos? – le pregunté juntando las manos

− Está bien – aceptó Tsunade-obasan

Salí de la casa, cerré la puerta suavemente. Miré el cielo, había tantas estrellas. Bueno primero voy a despedirme de Naruto.

Al llegar al apartamento de Naruto, golpeé la puerta. Naruto abrió la puerta.

− ¡Misato-chan! ¿Qué sucede? –saludó Naruto dejándome entrar

− Naruto, ¿recuerdas cuando hace unos meses te dije que me iba a ir a entrenar? – pregunté un poco triste

− Me acuerdo, no me digas que… - no terminó la oración

− Hai, en la madrugada me iré pero no te preocupes… ¡Voy a volver en poco tiempo! – exclamé al ver sus lágrimas

− Ee-es que me sie-ento solo, dattebayo – dijo entre lágrimas

− Naruto – lo abracé – siempre voy a ser tu amiga y te dije que voy a volver en poco tiempo

− Lo sé pero…

− Sasuke-san también es tu amigo y esta para ti – dije sonriendo

− Hai, tienes razón – dijo un poco más feliz

Luego de haber conversado un poco, y haberle dicho que no se preocupara me fui de su casa dándole un gran abrazo. Ahora me dirijo al Compuesto Uchiha. Caminé por las calles, y por fin llegué al Compuesto. Observé las dos grandes puertas mostrando orgullosamente sus abanicos. Después de un largo rato tratando de localizar la casa principal, la encontré. Toqué la puerta. Me abrió Fugaku-san. Por supuesto me invitó a entrar, al parecer estaban charlando en el living.

− Misato-san, ¿a qué se debe la visita? – preguntó Fugaku

− Vine a despedirme ya que en la madrugada me iré a entrenar – expliqué

− ¡Misato-chan! – me abrazó Mikoto de repente - ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho!

− Hai, hai no se preocupe Mikoto-san volveré en unos meses – sonreí

− ¡Misato-chan! – llamó Sasuke casi gritando, lo miré – yo también te voy a extrañar – murmuró mirando al suelo

− ¡Aaaw! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡qué tierno eres! – apreté sus mejillas sonrojadas

− Me llamaste Sasuke-kun – dijo frotándose las mejillas

− Hai, si quieres puedo seguir llamándote Sasuke-san

− No, está bien así – movió las manos, me reí

− Misato-san, espero que cuando vuelvas nos muestres tus progresos – invitó Fugaku, lo miré sorprendida

− Por supuesto, Fugaku-san – acepté

− ¡Misato-chan, cuídate! ¿Sí? – dijo Mikoto

− Hai, gracias por haberme recibido. Sayonara – abracé a Mikoto y Sasuke

Al despedirme de ellos, me fui directamente a casa. Ya había oscurecido bastante. Suspiré, tenía que apresurarme para ir a dormir o sino voy a tener sueño. Al llegar a casa, Tsunade-obasan y Shizune estaban durmiendo. Me fui a mi habitación, y me dormí feliz.

**En la madrugada**

Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso hasta que cierto Cerdito comenzó a saltar sobre mí. Lo miré, era TonTon. Lo tomé en brazos y se lo di a Shizune que lo estaba buscando. Volví a mi habitación para tomar una ducha y luego partir.

Luego de haber desayunado, agarramos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de Konoha. Vi a Izumo y Kotetsu durmiendo. ¿De esta forma pretenden vigilar la entrada? Sonreí malignamente, les iba a hacer una broma.

− Henge no Jutsu – susurré transformándome en Hokage-sama

Me acerqué lentamente, con la pipa en mano. Y de repente comencé a gritar.

− ¡Están atacando la aldea! – grité sacándome el sombrero Hokage

− ¡¿NANI?! – gritaron con kunais en mano

Solté el jutsu y me reí fuertemente. ¡Qué par de idiotas! Me causó tanta gracia que hasta me salieron lágrimas de risa. Los miré y estaban en frente mío mirando enojados.

− ¿Qué? – pregunté inocentemente

− ¡¿Cómo que qué?! – gritó Kotetsu

− Estaban durmiendo asi que tuve que despertarlos – dije mirándome las uñas

− ¡Esa no es la forma! – exclamó Izumo

Tsunade-obasan llegó a mi lado, nos miró con desaprobación.

− Nos vamos – informó

− Hai – contesté feliz

Me di vuelta saludando a Kotetsu e Izumo. Cuando vuelva les voy a hacer otra broma. Me reí malignamente. Shizune y Tsunade-obasan me miraron extrañamente. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo disfrutar de mis maldades?

Caminamos por el bosque hasta la tarde en donde tomamos un descanso debajo de un árbol, Tsunade-obasan me dijo que iríamos hacia la Aldea Oculta en las Cascadas.

− Bueno, Misato-chan vamos a retomar tu entrenamiento – explicó Tsunade-obasan – asi que primero recogeremos unos peces del río

− Hai –asentí con la cabeza

Fuimos hacia el río cercano a cazar unos peces, seguramente iba a tener que revivirlos. Tsunade-obasan abrió un extraño pergamino, puso el pez sobre él y con un kunai lo hirió un poco.

− Está bien, Misato-chan. Ahora quiero que concentres chakra en tus manos e intentes curar al pez, vas a seguir haciendo esto hasta que puedas sanarlo – explicó Tsunade-obasan, asentí con la cabeza

Coloqué mis manos sobre el pez herido, concentré chakra y mis manos comenzaron a brillar de color verde. Cerré los ojos, comencé a sentir en dónde estaba herido el pez. Mmm, veamos. El kunai cortó a través de su sistema circulatorio y un poco de sus branquias. Formé una pequeña cadena de chakra para que ingrese en las heridas. Abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño. El pez sigue herido, voy a concentrar más chakra en las é solo los dedos índices ya el pez era pequeño. La piel del pez sanó y comenzó a saltar. ¡Lo hice! Aplaudí felizmente.

− ¡Tsunade-obasan! ¡Shizune! ¡Miren curé al pez! – exclamé con una gran sonrisa

− Muy bien Misato-chan – elogió Tsunade-obasan – a partir de ahora intentaras curar otros animales, y cuando lo domines iremos a los hospitales para continuar con las personas

− ¡Hai! – asentí

− Pero no te entusiasmes por triunfar una o dos veces, ¡tienes que ser más rápida y sutil! El enfermo no puede esperar en el campo de batalla – explicó con seriedad

− ¡Hai! – dije con determinacion

**Luego de seis meses**

Mi formación en ninjutsu médico estaba llegando a su fin. Fuimos a hospitales, y empezé a curar a las personas pero Tsunade-obasan no me permitía tocar a nadie hasta que hice un informe detallado sobre los síntomas, causas y conclusión de lo que estaba mal en el paciente. En esos momentos fue difícil ya que ella era muy exigente. Pero por un lado estuvo bien que haya exigido para no poner la vida del paciente en peligro.

Hoy, durante la mañana estuve curando a un niño de un pueblo de la Tierra del Fuego. El niño tenía neumonía en un estado avanzado, al parecer el estado económico de la familia no le permitía tener los medicamentos necesarios para su curación. Así que mientras yo estaba paseando por la zona, ofrecí sanarlo con ninjutsu médico. Por supuesto previamente hice el informe correspondiente y lo curé en el momento. Le preparé unos medicamentos especiales para que esté cien por ciento sano. La madre me abrazó y me agradeció por haberlo salvado, pues eran ellos dos solos. Me sentí feliz de haber salvado una vida, especialmente la de un niño.

Ahora es de noche, estoy volviendo al hotel. Abrí la puerta y encontré solamente a Tsunade-obasan sentada en la mesa sobre un almohadón.

− Misato, ven aquí – dijo señalando otro almohadón

− Hai – obedecí

− Como sabrás tu entrenamiento está por finalizar así que quiero enseñarte lo último – explicó seria

− ¿Y qué es? – pregunté mirándola

− La técnica Byakugō no In – dijo Tsunade-obasan, la miré con la boca abierta

− Ee-es el sello de tu frente – tartamudeé señalando su frente

− Hai, te va a llevar mucho tiempo, quizás años para poder dominarla. Ni siquiera Shizune pudo dominarla – informó con calma

− ¿Y para qué sirve? – pregunté más tranquila

− El usuario de esta técnica tiene la capacidad de liberar este sello para aumentar notoriamente sus capacidades tanto físicas como espirituales, aumentando la potencia de las técnicas de la persona – explicó seria

− No sé qué decir Tsunade-obasan, es un honor heredar tu jutsu – agradecí - no sabía que los ninja médicos podían luchar en el frente

− Misato-chan, que seas un ninja médico no significa que no puedas aprender técnicas para luchar. Solo aquellos que hayan dominado esta técnica pueden romper las reglas del ninja médico ¡Además eres mi discípula y sobrina por lo tanto heredarás el poder de un Sannin! – exclamó orgullosa

− ¡Tsunade-obasan! – dije abrazándola – Arigatou

Nos quedamos charlando hasta la madrugada sobre la técnica, el futuro de Konoha y otras cosas más. Le comenté que durante mi estancia en Konoha me sentía vigilada, Tsunade-obasan me miró y me pidió que describiera la situación. Por supuesto le expliqué lo que sentía y me dijo que no me preocupara. Tenía la misma mirada que el Tercer Hokage cuando le pregunte por ellos. Suspiré, qué se va hacer. Tarde o temprano me voy a enterar qué sucede.

**Al día siguiente**

Suspiré cansinamente, nadie estaba en la habitación del hotel. Me dirigí hacia el pueblo para distraerme un rato ya que luego Tsunade-obasan me explicaría cómo almacenar chakra detrás de mi frente. Es grandioso poder aprender su técnica. Hace tiempo cumplí cinco años en ese momento estaba en Konoha, por supuesto cuando me reencontré con Tsunade-obasan y Shizune me hicieron una mini fiesta y fue genial. Ellas me regalaron unas hermosas hebillas para que pueda sostener mi cabello, Tsunade-obasan dijo que habían pertenecido a su abuela Mito Uzumaki. Estaba impresionada cuando me dijo eso.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Shizune con TonTon. Se veía apresurada.

− Misato-chan, vengo a buscar esto – agarró algo de su bolso y se fue sin más

Parpadeé, eso fue extraño. Al rato abrieron la puerta y era Tsunade-obasan. Me miró.

− Bueno ¿Qué esperas?, hay una técnica que tengo que explicarte – dijo moviendo el pie sobre el piso

− Hai, hai. ¡Vamos! – agarré su mano

Finalmente llegamos al bosque, cerca de un río. Recuerdo cuando aprendí a controlar mi chakra.

− Misato-chan, para dominar esta técnica debes almacenar detrás de tu frente un treinta por ciento de tu chakra todos los días hasta que el sello sea visible en tu frente, ¿entendiste? – dijo detalladamente

− Hai – asentí

− Ahora almacena un treinta por ciento de tu chakra – ordenó mirándome

− Está bien – formé un sello

Luego de formar el sello, envié un treinta por ciento de mi chakra hacia la frente. Por suerte aprendí el control de chakra y es más fácil movilizar el chakra hacia allí pero tiene sus dificultades. Abrí los ojos y miré a Tsunade-obasan.

− Excelente Misato-chan, tendrás que repetirlo todos los días

− Lo sé, ¿Dentro de poco tendré que volver, no? – pregunté con duda

− Hai, y como tu entrenamiento en ninjutsu médico finalizó vas a tener que quedarte en Konoha pero iremos a visitarte – explicó

− Te voy a extrañar – le dije triste

− Hai, además seguirás entrenándote en otras áreas – dijo misteriosamente

− ¿Qué? ¿Quién me va a entrenar? – pregunté emocionada

− Mmm, un cierto alguien que no voy a decir su nombre – concluyó

Suspiré, no le voy a poder sacar una palabra más sobre esto. Estoy feliz de volver a ver a Naruto y Sasuke. Además voy a averiguar un poco sobre el Clan Uchiha. Todo por culpa del viejo Danzo. Maldito vejete.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Espero comentarios! ¡Saludos!


	11. El Clan Hyūga

¡Hola gente!

¡Disfruten de este capítulo!

**AmantedeSuzukiyMisaki**: ¡Me alegra que te guste mi historia! Este capítulo es muy interesante, espero que te guste. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Cuando una persona tiene algo que proteger puede volverse verdaderamente fuerte"_

Hoy se cumplen tres meses desde que volví a Konoha, Tsunade-obasan dijo que debía volver ya que mi entrenamiento había acabado antes de lo previsto y que cierta persona me entrenaría. Suspiré, todavía no sé quién es esa persona. Traté de interrogarla, ¡hasta llegué a sobornarla con sake! Pero no tuvo caso, no me dijo nada.

Salí de casa, y comencé a caminar por el pueblo. Habia mucha gente comprando cosas, me llamó la atención una tienda de armas. Me acerqué al lugar pero estaba cerrado. ¡Qué suerte tengo! Me di media vuelta para seguir paseando cuando vi a un hombre que vendía máscaras agrediendo a Naruto. ¡Maldito!

− Pero, ¡¿Qué le pasa, dattebayo?! – gritó Naruto

− ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?! ¡Peste! – le insultó

¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! ¡Él no es Kyubi! ¡Maldito viejo!

− ¡¿Qué?! Solo estaba mirando las máscaras – miró al suelo con tristeza

− ¡¿Tú en mi tienda asqueroso?! ¡Aquí tienes! – gritó el hombre tirándole la máscara a él – ¡puedes llevarla pero lárgate!

¡No pienso quedarme parada sin hacer nada! Me acerqué corriendo y le di un puñetazo con chakra. El hombre salió volando y estrellándose contra la pared de su negocio. Las máscaras salieron disparadas por doquier.

− ¡Estúpido, él no estaba haciendo nada malo! – le grité enojada

Los aldeanos me miraron. Les gruñí.

− ¡¿Y ustedes qué miran?! ¡Si le vuelven a hacer algo se las van a ver conmigo! – los amenacé

− Misato-chan… - susurró Naruto - ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? – gritó frustrado

− ¡No les hagas caso Naruto! – lo tomé de la mano sacándolo del lugar

Lo llevé hasta el parque y nos sentamos debajo del árbol donde lo conocí. Lo miré, se veía tan deprimido. Nos quedamos allí un largo rato, a veces las palabras no pueden arreglar nada.

− Naruto – comencé pero un anbu apareció de repente

− Senju-san, Hokage-sama mandó a llamarla – informó, asenti y se fue en una nube de humo

− Seguramente, me preguntará lo que pasó – miré a Naruto, quise sacudirle el pelo pero apartó mi mano

Suspiré, esto es mas difícil de lo que pensaba. Quizás es mejor que esté solo por ahora, así podrá pensar. Me levanté del suelo y corrí hacia la Torre Hokage.

Luego de esquivar a cada transeúnte que se me cruzaba llegué al lugar. Toqué la puerta, Hokage-sama dio permiso y entré. Estaba sentado con las manos cruzadas, sin pipa. ¡Sin pipa! ¡Es un milagro!

− Misato, haz golpeado a un civil y destruido parte de su local. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó serio

− ¡Por que el viejo insultó a Naruto! – exclamé con furia

− ¡Esa no es razón para agredir a un civil de Konoha! – cortó rudamente, lo miré impresionada – por esa razón lo ayudarás a construir lo que rompiste

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡No pienso hacerlo! – me crucé de brazos

− Sí, lo harás – ordenó Hokage-sama, refunfuñe

− Ten este pergamino, necesito que se lo entregues a Hiashi Hyuga – explicó

− Hai – tomé el pergamino

− Ve, y mañana te diré cuando ayudarás al civil – explicó, asentí con la cabeza

Salí tranquilamente de la Torre Hokage, pero por dentro estaba furiosa. ¡No puedo creer que tengo que ayudar al vejete! Me dirigí hacia el Compuesto Hyuga. Cuando llegué lo observé, ¡Genial! Tiene clase y elegancia. Mmm, cómo será por dentro. Quise abrir una de las puertas de la entrada pero dos guardias me detuvieron.

− ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué necesitas? – preguntó fríamente

− Soy Misato Senju y vengo a entregar este pergamino a Hiashi-sama, me envió Hokage-sama – expliqué un poco enojada

− Está bien, puedes entrar – abrió la puerta – y ve por ese camino – señaló un pasillo de la casa

Me introduje en la casa, guau es muy bonita. El piso es de madera, normal. La decoración es hermosa. Cuando entré a la casa pude ver un estanque de peces, se veían de muchos colores. Más tarde voy a verlos, bah si es que puedo. Escuché ruidos extraños, me acerqué a una puerta y vi a Hiashi-sama de pie con un anciano. Al parecer observaban entrenar a dos personas, abrí un poco más la puerta. ¡Eran Neji y Hinata Hyuga! Entré a la sala de entrenamiento haciendo que se detengan.

− Hiashi-sama, Hokage-sama me envió este pergamino para usted – me acerqué entregándole el pergamino

− ¿Y tú quién eres? – aceptó el pergamino y me miraba

− Misato Senju – me presenté

− Aa, me parecías familiar. Eres la hija de Kenji-san y Kasumi-san – dijo Hiashi leyendo el pergamino

− Hai – estaba a punto de irme pero me detuvo

− Quédate hasta que termine de entrenar, tengo que darle una respuesta a Saidaime-sama – explicó

− Está bien – acepté

Neji y Hinata retomaron su entrenamiento. Era increíble. El Byakugan es un kekkei genkai tan poderoso, me impresiona su poder. Hinata estaba practicando su Jūken, al parecer a Neji no le gustaba mucho este entrenamiento. Lo miré fijamente. Ahora recuerdo que él cree en el destino odiando a los miembros de la rama principal Hyuga. ¡Y todo por el sello maldito! ¿Habrá una manera de quitarlo? Mm, podría investigar. Es una posibilidad. Vi a una niña pequeña de cabello castaño espiando en la puerta. ¡Qué linda! Neji suspiró enojado, y se detuvo.

− ¿Neji-niisan? – preguntó Hinata

− Lo haría igual de bien aunque yo no fuera su rival. Dejen que siga mi entrenamiento – explico Neji

− No, todavía no. ¡Continúen! – ordenó Hiashi

− Por favor, Neji-niisan – pidió Hinata, él la miró con odio

− Está bien – dijo entre dientes

Esto no me gusta nada, la actitud de Neji en este momento. Planea hacerle daño. Su chakra está agitado y oscuro. ¿Cómo fue que sentí eso? No tuve tiempo para pensar sobre eso porque Hinata corrió hacia él. Neji la detuvo con una palma en su brazo empujándola hacia atrás. Lo miró sorprendida.

− ¿Qué sucede, Hinata-sama? No estamos jugando – sonrió con maldad Neji

Hinata lo miró asustada pero corrió hacia él para atacarlo pero falló. Neji como contraataque comenzó a utilizar su Jūken sin parar, bloqueándole gran parte de sus puntos de chakra. ¡Hiashi-sama debe detenerlo! Miré hacia él pero observaba la pelea con el ceño fruncido sin hacer nada. ¡Si sigue así voy a detenerlo!

− Con este nivel insignificante – habló Neji mientras la golpeaba – ¿crees que puede llevar el destino de la rama principal de los Hyuga?

En ese instante la tiró al piso, levantó su palma planeando dar su golpe final. ¡Estúpido Neji! Corrí hacia él con rapidez bloqueando con mis dedos sus puntos de chakra en su brazo derecho, y luego empujándolo unos metros con chakra hacia atrás, para alejarlo completamente de Hinata. Hiashi-sama intervino haciendo una seña de mano, y activando el sello maldito de Neji. ¡Oh no! Observé como Neji gritaba desesperadamente de dolor, las venas de sus ojos se habían salido hacia afuera. Se arrancó las vendas de su frente mostrando su sello maldito que brillaba. Gritó y se revolcó en el piso de dolor hasta que Hiashi-sama se detuvo, haciendo que quede inconsciente.

Me acerqué hacia él, se veía tan pálido. Me arrodillé al lado suyo, coloqué mis manos sobre su cabeza y comencé a utilizar ninjutsu médico. Por lo menos con esto calmará su dolor. ¡Por Kami! Abrí mis ojos con horror. Las células de su cerebro, una porción de ellas fueron destruidas. ¡Así que esto es lo que hace el sello maldito! ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto a su propia familia?

**Unas horas más tarde**

Luego de que Neji fuera atendido por ninjas médicos y enviado a su habitación. Hiashi se encerró en su despacho para supuestamente preparar un mensaje para Hokage-sama. Estaba sentada esperándolo fuera en el patio. Miré el cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo. Me pasé todo el día aquí, intenté hablar con Hinata pero se escapaba corriendo. Suspiré con cansancio.

− Tu eres la niña que estaba con ese chico rubio – dijo la niña de pelo castaño que estaba espiando el entrenamiento

− Hai – la miré, se me hace parecida a alguien

− Soy Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana pequeña de Hinata – dijo sentándose a mi lado

− ¡Por eso se me hacias parecida! ¡Eres igual a Hiashi-sama! – exclamé triunfante

Hiashi apareció caminando por los pasillos.

− Toma, es la respuesta para Hokage-sama – explicó entregándome el pergamino

− Hai

− Senju-san, ¿eres un ninja médico? – preguntó dudoso

− Asi es, se realizar todas las técnicas y procedimientos pero no soy un ninja – expliqué – en unos años me voy a graduar

− Ya veo – se dio media vuelta y se fue

Bueno, eso fue raro. Miré a mi costado y Hanabi se había ido. Mmm, supongo que tendré que irme.

**Torre Hokage**

Mientras subía las escaleras pensé en lo que Hokage-sama me diría, probablemente enviarme a ayudar al vejete. ¿Hiashi le habrá dicho del incidente? Espero que no. ¡No quiero más castigos! Al llegar toqué la puerta.

− Pase – dio permiso Hokage-sama

− ¡Buenas tardes! – saludé jovialmente

− Hai, ¿tienes el pergamino? – preguntó fumando su pipa

− Hai – le entregué el pergamino

Sandaime Hokage abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer. Al principio leía tranquilamente, luego frunció un poco el ceño y me miró. Continuó leyendo, suspiró y lo guardó. Firmó un par de papeles. ¿Acaso sabe que estoy aquí? ¿Me está ignorando?

− Misato-chan, el civil al que agrediste dijo que no quería tu ayuda al parecer está asustado por tu puñetazo – explicó sonriendo Hokage-sama

− Más le vale – me crují los puños y sonreí con maldad

− Otra cosa, Hiashi-san quiere que vayas a su casa a las cinco de la mañana – informó con seriedad

− ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué quiere que vaya a su casa a la madrugada? – pregunté confundida

− No lo sé – dijo misteriosamente

− Está bien, adiós – me despedí

Ahora que por fin estoy tranquila, voy a ver a Naruto. No quiero que esté triste. Esta anocheciendo, corrí por la calle rápidamente para llegar a su casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas, parece que no hay nadie. Golpeé la puerta. Nada. Espere allí unos minutos pero no había nadie. ¡Ya sé! Fui por la ventana, apoyé las manos en el vidrio, acerqué mi cara e intenté ver si estaba dentro. ¡Sí! ¡Está dormido! Abrí la ventana, dormía tranquilamente pero me di cuenta de que en su cara había unas manchas de lágrimas. Se las limpié suavemente, lo cubrí con una manta y acomodé su cabello. Se supone que lo ayudaría con su soledad pero parece que no logro nada. Será mejor que me vaya, mañana tengo que ir al Compuesto Hyuga.

**Al día siguiente**

¡Tengo sueño! ¿A quién se le ocurre levantarse a las cinco de la mañana? Solo al loco de Hiashi. Me senté en la cama y tiré de mis mantas. Estaban tan calentitas, quisiera seguir durmiendo pero tengo que ir al Compuesto. Suspiré cansinamente. Me duché y desayuné unas tostadas con té. Me miré en el espejo, tendría que cambiar de aspecto. Chasqueé los dedos, ¡Ya sé! Me peinaré al igual que Tsunade-obasan pero en lugar de coletas, me haré dos trenzas. Separé mi cabello rojo en dos partes, en una parte me hice una trenza y la até con una gomita negra, y repetí lo mismo con la otra porción de pelo. ¡Me queda genial! Agarré mis llaves, cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia el Compuesto.

Al llegar los guardias no me preguntaron nada, parece que les avisaron que vendría. Caminé por el pasillo, pero estaba confundida. Creo que fui por otro lado.

− Senju-san, ven por favor – llamó Hiashi

− Hai

¡Qué vergüenza! Me guio por el pasillo correcto hasta la sala de entrenamiento de ayer pero seguimos de largo. Todavía puedo recordar la escena de sufrimiento y dolor de Neji. Pobrecito.

− Emm, ¿Cómo está Neji? – pregunté un poco nerviosa

− Esa es la razón por la que te llamé – explicó Hiashi – quiero que lo examines

− Hai – acepté

Llegamos a una habitación de color crema, Neji estaba dormido en su cama y vendajes en su frente.

− Quiero saber si puedes regenerar sus neuronas que fueron quemadas por el sello maldito – dijo un poco afligido

− Por supuesto, pero ¿por qué me pide a mí esto? Es decir, tengo experiencia como médico pero no mucha gente está convencida de mis habilidades – pregunté mirándolo

− Lo sé, yo tampoco estaba muy convencido cuando lo escuché pero luego cuando te vi detener a Neji de posiblemente matar a Hinata me di cuenta el potencial que posees – explicó serio

− Hai, gracias por confiar en mí – agradecí feliz - ¡Manos a la obra!

Me acerqué a la cama de Neji, se veía pálido. La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo una lámpara alumbraba un poco el lugar. Puse ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Neji, en ese momento una luz verde comenzó a brillar de mis manos. El cerebro de Neji estaba dañado pero no en gran cantidad, parece que restos de neuronas destruidas vagaban por allí. Cerré los ojos e infiltré cadenas de chakra para regenerar más neuronas y de esta manera recuperar las perdidas. El proceso duró un par de horas, para cuando haya terminado seguramente habré quedado sin mucho chakra. Este proceso es complicado y requiere de mucho chakra. Luego de regenerar las células, curé otros daños en el cuerpo de Neji. Finalmente terminé de curarlo, abrí los ojos. Hiashi estaba allí mirando atentamente con su byakugan encendido todo lo que hacía. Lo miré cansada, estuve a punto de decirle lo que hice pero el cansancio me consumió. Me desmayé.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Me desperté, recuerdo que estaba curando a Neji y luego me había desmayado. Miré a mi alrededor, estoy en una habitación del Compuesto Hyuga. Estiré los brazos y me levanté. Abrí la puerta, había un pasillo. ¿Por qué hay tantos pasillos? ¡Parece un laberinto! Caminé por el pasillo hasta encontrar el patio. Está bien, esta parte la conozco. ¡Ya sé! ¡El despacho de Hiashi! Me dirigí hacia allí y toqué la puerta.

− ¿Se puede pasar? – pregunté

− Hai – contestó Hiashi

Abrí la puerta, miré alrededor. Estaba solo. Pasé adentro. Hiashi estaba escribiendo en unos papeles, levantó la vista hacia mí.

− Hiashi-sama, vengo a explicarle el tratamiento que realicé en Neji – expliqué – iba a decirle antes pero como sabrá me desmayé

− No hace falta, lo vi con mi byakugan. Estoy agradecido con tus servicios y el Clan Hyuga siempre estará abierto para ti – agradeció Hiashi

− Oh, gracias Hiashi-sama. Y no fue nada, es el deber de un médico – sonreí felizmente

Luego de retirarme de su despacho, decidí que era tiempo de irme a casa a tomar una caliente ducha. Sonreí. Iba caminando hasta que alguien gritó con furia.

− ¡Oye tú! – gritó un chico mientras corría para alcanzarme

− ¿Qué? – contesté, no me gusta su tono

− ¡Pelea conmigo! – gritó enfurecido Neji

− Neji, no estás en condiciones de pelear – dije con calma

− ¡Dije pelea conmigo! ¡No voy a permitir que una niña me venza! – gritó enojado

− ¡No voy a pelear con alguien que no está en estado saludable! ¡Te falta descansar! – le grité

− ¡No me importa! ¡Si valoras tu vida te defenderás! – gritó encendiendo su byakugan, las venas resaltaban alrededor de sus ojos

De repente corrió hacia mí con su Jūken en alto, chakra rebozaba de su palma. Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora, es defenderme de sus ataques y en la primer oportunidad noquearlo. Intentó bloquear unos puntos de mi chakra, desvié su mano empujándola con chakra. Salté hacia atrás alejándome de él. Este chico es fuerte.

− ¡Pelea! – gritó furioso

Neji corrió rápidamente hacía mí con sus palmas repletas de chakra, corrí a su encuentro. Encendí en ambas manos mi bisturí de chakra. Desvié sus golpes, corté un poco de su músculo en su antebrazo. Esta técnica todavía tengo que perfeccionarla, no puedo hacer cortes muy precisos. Por ahora tendré que reducirlo cortando algún músculo o tendón para dejarlo inmóvil.

− ¡Está bien! ¡Pelearé! – grité golpeando el piso haciendo que salte hacia atrás

Una batalla estaba a punto de comenzar entre Neji Hyuga y Misato Senju. ¿Quién ganará?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Saludos!


	12. La pelea y nuevos entrenamientos

¡Hola a todos! En este nuevo capítulo, ciertos cambios sucederán en la vida de Misato.

**J. Dead: **Gracias por tu opinión, con respecto a tu primer pregunta Misato sí tendrá pareja y para responder tu segunda pregunta Naruto siempre será el personaje principal pero en esta historia relataré la evolución de Misato en el tiempo. Gracias por tu consejo, lo tomé en cuenta.

**AmantedeSuzukiyMisaki:** Sí, será una gran pelea. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te guste este capítulo :)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Lucha por los que has perdido y por aquellos que no quieres perder"_

La batalla entre Neji y Misato comenzó, el Jūken de Neji era mortal. El chico tenía un gran potencial pero reducido en gran medida debido a su sello maldito. Misato desvió gran parte de los peligrosos ataques, contraatacó con su fuerza monstruosa. Pisó el piso con gran fuerza haciendo que se parta y de esa manera alejar a Neji.

Misato no sabía ningún ninjutsu elemental, excepto el jutsu gran bola de fuego que solo era una pequeña bola. Neji ya cansado de que su oponente se defienda, utilizó ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas (Hakke Rokujūyon Shō) bloqueando los puntos de chakra de ella.

La chica, en el último ataque de Neji salió disparada hacia atrás. Estaba demasiado herida, no podía usar su chakra. ¡No podía perder! Misato al ser un ninja médico, conocía perfectamente cada punto de chakra. Así que con su palma recuperadora desbloqueó los principales chakras para poder usar sus reservas de chakra, no podía desbloquear a todos debido a que Neji podría atacar en cualquier momento

− ¡No podrás vencerme! Tu destino es perder ante mí – dijo mirándola

− ¡Otra vez con tu estúpida frase del destino! – gritó Misato enojada – Tú decides tu destino, solamente y nadie más que tú

− Todos tenemos un destino definido – aseguró Neji

Misato terminó de desbloquear su red de chakra y aprovechando que Neji estaba hablando del destino, acertó un puñetazo cargado de chakra en la mandíbula de él. Este salió volando a varios metros estrellándose en el piso. Se acercó a él, lo examinó con su chakra y estaba despierto pero fingía estar inconsciente. Aunque no haya estado en condiciones luchó muy bien.

− Neji, tienes que luchar por lo que quieres, el destino es la excusa de los que no son capaces de hacerlo – le dijo Misato con seriedad

Neji abrió sus ojos, activó su byakugan y le dio a un puñetazo a la muchacha. Misato, sorprendida por el ataque activó su bisturí de chakra, se alejó de Neji.

− Como dije, tu destino es perder contra mí – dijo muy seguro Neji

− ¡Te voy a demostrar lo contrario! – gritó Misato

Los dos oponentes se miraron, y comenzaron a correr para volver a luchar. Neji corrió hacia Misato con su chakra rebozando de sus palmas. Misato hizo lo mismo pero en sus manos había activado su bisturí de chakra. Mientras se acercaban corriendo un par de manos agarraron sus muñecas y desviando sus ataques en sentido contrario.

Ambos terminaron tendidos en el suelo. Miraron a la persona que intervino en la pelea, y era Hiashi Hyuga.

− ¡Misato, Neji! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – preguntó Hiashi con furia

− Etto… estábamos… - tartamudeó Misato intimidada

− Estuvimos entrenando – respondió cortante Neji

− No parecía, no quiero más entrenamientos sin mi consentimiento – regañó Hiashi

− Hai – asintieron

La niña se fue del Compuesto sin más, pues estaba muy cansada. Luego de haber curado a Neji ayer y luchado hoy se sentía agotada. Llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue comer una manzana, tomar una larga ducha e irse a dormir al instante.

**A la tarde siguiente**

Dormí toda la mañana pero me desperté con la idea de que desde hace un tiempo que no visito a los Uchiha. Me dirigí hacia su Compuesto luego de desayunar. Miré hacia el cielo, estaba despejado y el sol brillaba con fuerza. Me choqué con alguien. ¡Era Shisui! ¡Qué casualidad!

− ¡Shisui! – lo saludé - ¿Cómo estás?

− Misato… estoy bien – fingió una sonrisa

− ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunté seria

− Nada, nada – negó moviendo las manos – me tengo que ir

Se fue antes de que pudiera replicar, qué gran velocidad. Parece que usó su técnica de teletransportación. Mmm, estaba actuando extraño, por lo general sabe estar muy feliz y sonriente. ¡¿Y si se acerca la masacre?! No, sucede cuando Sasuke tiene ocho años. Ahora es pequeño. Reflexioné sobre la actitud de Shisui hasta que llegué al Compuesto. ¿Me recibirán? Siempre vine acompañada por alguien del Clan Uchiha. Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo. Entré al Compuesto, caminé tranquilamente hasta la casa principal, no me miraron. Creo que me ignoraron.

Toqué la puerta de la casa. Abrió Sasuke, lo miré.

− ¡Misato-chan! ¡Pasa! – invitó un poco colorado

− Arigatou, Sasuke-kun – sonreí

En ese momento Mikoto entró al comedor y me saludó. Al parecer estaba recogiendo ropa sucia para lavarla.

− Ya estoy en casa – saludó Itachi entrando a la casa

− ¡Bienvenido a casa, nii-san! – lo abrazó – ¡Juega conmigo, nii-san! ¿Huh? ¿Qué vamos a jugar?

− ¡Sasuke! Tu hermano tiene que hacer la tarea de la Academia. Podrán jugar cuando la termine – informó Mikoto seria

− ¡Eh! – suspiró Sasuke mirando al suelo

− Está bien, puedo hacer mi tarea más tarde. De todas maneras está muy fácil – dijo Itachi sonriendo

− Por Kami – suspiró Mikoto – lleven a Misato-chan con ustedes

− Oh, sí claro

Sasuke estaba muy feliz por haber conseguido que su hermano jugara con él. Comenzamos a jugar a las escondidas. Itachi y yo nos escondíamos, mientras Sasuke contaba y nos buscaba.

− ¿Dónde se habrá escondido, nii-san? – se preguntó Sasuke

El pequeño corrió hasta un árbol, y encontró a Itachi parado al lado del árbol.

− Eres muy hábil, Sasuke – dijo haciendo un sello – ¡Pero es un clon!

Itachi desapareció en una nube de humo ya que era un clon de sombra. Parpadeé sorprendida, a su edad era capaz de hacer clones de sombra. Corrí hacia Sasuke.

− ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sé dónde está Itachi! – dije entusiasmada

− ¡¿Dónde está?! – preguntó igual de emocionado

− ¡En aquel árbol! – contesté – pero iremos en silencio y yo te ayudaré

− Hai – asintió

Nos acercamos al árbol, le susurré a Sasuke que retrocediera. Al principio me miró confundido pero lo hizo. Corrí y pegué un puñetazo en el piso haciendo que se quebrara en grandes pedazos. En ese instante Itachi salió corriendo hacia nosotros, y Sasuke lo atrapó. Nos reímos por la situación y volvimos al Compuesto. Ya era tarde.

Mikoto ya casi terminaba de preparar la cena. Fugaku estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo unos papeles. Me acerqué a Mikoto.

− Mikoto-san, ¿quiere que le ayude a preparar la mesa? – le pregunte educada

− Si, lleva estos vasos – me entregó cinco vasos – espero que te quedes a cenar

− Hai, por supuesto

Luego de colocar los vasos y el resto de las mesas, me senté en un almohadón al lado de Fugaku ya que Itachi estaba enfrente de él, Sasuke a su lado. Mikoto y yo al lado de Fugaku.

− Asi que Misato-san, ¿cómo te está yendo en tu entrenamiento? – preguntó Fugaku

− No muy bien, una de las técnicas de mi shisou es complicada y no puedo progresar – dije frustrada

− Hn, entonces debes esforzarte aún más – recomendó

Lo mire con sorpresa. Nunca en el anime vi a Fugaku como una persona motivadora. Quizás las personas son diferentes. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Mikoto se levantó para lavar los platos, por supuesto ofrecí ayuda pero se negó amablemente.

− Tou-san – llamó Sasuke

− Mmh – dijo Fugaku

− Nii-san, Misato-chan y yo estuvimos jugando a las escondidas hoy – contó Sasuke – pero nii-san uso un Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para escapar. ¿Eso no es justo, verdad?

− Hmm, ¿ya puedes hacer clones de sombra? – preguntó sorprendido Fugaku a Itachi

Sasuke al ver que su padre ponía su atención en su hermano, miró a su hermano.

− ¡Nii-san, enseñame a hacer Kage Bunshin no Jutsu después de la cena! – pidió Sasuke emocionado

− ¡Tarea! – avisó Mikoto

En ese momento Sasuke se entristeció, quería estar en el nivel de su hermano. Quería alcanzarlo, y que su padre lo reconozca. De repente Itachi con sus dos dedos tocó su frente.

− Lo siento, Sasuke. Será la próxima vez – se disculpó Itachi

Si es era más posible, Sasuke se entristeció aún más. Lo miré, quiere reconocimiento al igual que Naruto. Son tan parecidos en estos aspectos. Itachi se fue para hacer su tarea.

− Sasuke-kun – lo llamé, me miró esperando que continúe – si quieres puedo enseñarte un súper jutsu

− ¡Eh! – saltó de su almohadón - ¡¿me vas a enseñar un jutsu?!

− Hai – asentí con la cabeza

− ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Sasuke, Fugaku miró interesado

− Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – contesté sonriendo

− ¿Cómo conoces ese jutsu? – entrecerró los ojos Fugaku

− Mi nee-san Shizune me enseñó ese jutsu – contesté mirándolo – pero lo único que logré es una pequeña bola de fuego, no tengo el elemento fuego

− Hn

− Creo que sería adecuado que usted le enseñara el jutsu – recomendé a Fukagu

− ¡Por favor, tou-san! – pidió Sasuke

− Está bien, pero te enseñaré cuando tenga tiempo – dijo Fugaku serio

Finalmente, la hora de retirarme llegó. Me fui de su casa. Iba a ir a casa pero decidí visitar a Naruto, quizás desee un poco de compañía. Al llegar a su apartamento, toqué la puerta. Naruto me abrió, y de repente me abrazó con fuerza.

− ¡Misato-chan! ¡Prometo no volver a enojarme contigo, dattebayo! – dijo abrazándome

− Naruto… no estaba enojada – expliqué mirándolo – estuve ocupada porque cierto Hokage me castigó

− Gomen, Misato-chan

− Naruto no tienes que disculparte, en verdad tendría que disculparme por no haberte visitado antes – le dije sonriendo – así que lo siento

Luego de la disculpa entramos al apartamento. Se veía totalmente desordenado. Suspiré con resignación, por ahora voy a ignorar todo este desorden.

− Naruto, ¿ya cenaste? – le pregunté

− Hai, estuvo delicioso, dattebayo – se sobó el estómago, me reí

− Quisiera invitarte a pasear por el pueblo pero ya es tarde, ¿qué tal si leemos algo? – sugerí

− Hai, ten este libro – me dio un libro al azar

Comencé a leer un libro de historias llamado "El país del té". El libro trataba de la vida de un joven que relataba sus aventuras por el mundo. Después de leer varios capítulos, escuché el ronquido de Naruto. Lo miré, estaba dormido en su cama. A decir verdad, yo también tenía bastante sueño. Me recosté a su lado, espero que no se moleste pero estoy muy cansada para volver a mi casa.

**A la mañana siguiente**

El ruido de golpeteo de la puerta me despertó. Abrí los ojos, había alguien en la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? Juro que si es algún aldeano con malas intenciones, va a conocer mi furia. Abrí la puerta un poco brusca.

− ¿Misato-chan? – preguntó Sasuke confundido

− ¿Eeh? ¿Sasuke-kun? – pregunté más confundida

− ¿Qué estás haciendo en la casa del dobe? – preguntó un poco enojado

− Estaba durmiendo… espera un segundo – dije – ¿viniste solo?

− No, Itachi-niisan está debajo en las escaleras – contestó

− Ya veo, bueno pasa – invité feliz

Al parecer la conversación despertó a Naruto. Nos miró.

− ¡Teme! ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa, dattebayo?! – gritó Naruto

− ¡Naruto! ¡Sé más educado con tus invitados! – lo regañé

− Hn – sonrió Sasuke con satisfacción

¡¿Cómo puede ser que sean pequeños y ya actúen como rivales?! ¡Hasta se dicen teme y dobe respectivamente!

− Dijiste que iríamos a visitar a Misato-chan, pero veo que está aquí – se cruzó de brazos bufando

− Aaaa, es cierto pero ella vino ayer dattebayo – se rascó el cuello Naruto

− Y como estaba cansada me dormí – terminé por él

− Hn, entonces me voy – Sasuke se dio media vuelta para irse

− Sasuke-kun, Naruto ¿quieren ir a entrenar? – pregunté sonriendo

− ¡¿Nani?! ¡Vamos, dattebayo! – dijo Naruto

− Hn, vayamos – sonrió Sasuke

Sonreí, estos chicos son unas grandes personas. Al salir del apartamento, nos encontramos con Itachi. Se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a una misión. Los guie hasta un campo de entrenamiento.

− ¿Alguno sabe utilizar kunais y shurikens? – pregunté mirándolos

− Hn – lo interpreté como un no

− Eeem… no – contestó avergonzado Naruto

Suspiré, esto sería un largo camino. Les enseñaré jutsus básicos y cómo utilizar armas.

**Dos meses más tarde**

En este tiempo, Naruto y Sasuke se convirtieron en grandes amigos pero a la vez en rivales. ¡Fue totalmente extenuante tener que escucharlos discutir por cualquier cosa!

A todo esto, yo ya tenía seis años y era momento de inscribirme en la Academia Ninja pero tengo un problema. No voy a graduarme al mismo tiempo que Naruto, no voy a estar con él. Quizás deba inscribirme el próximo año. Voy a plantearle esto a Hokage-sama. Al llegar a la Torre Hokage, pedí permiso para entrar.

− Hokage-sama, quiero inscribirme el próximo año en la Academia – pedí seriamente

− ¿Por qué? – preguntó mirándome

− Señor, voy a ser honesta. Quiero graduarme al mismo tiempo que Naruto – dije sin rodeos

− Está bien – aceptó

Esto es muy extraño. ¿Aceptó sin más? Aquí hay gato encerrado. Algo no me está diciendo.

− Pero a cambio de ello, te irás a entrenar con una persona en específico y te graduarás luego de completar tu entrenamiento – explicó Sandaime

− ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que tendré que irme? ¡No puedo dejarlo solo! – repliqué con enojo

− Es el costo por graduarte al mismo tiempo que él – cortó serio – además te beneficiarás yéndote a entrenar

− Mmh, ¿y quién es la persona que supuestamente me entrenará? – pregunté con los brazos cruzados

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, de cabellos blancos y con un gran pergamino en su espalda.

− Esa persona sería yo – contestó señalándose

− ¡Jiraiya-sama! – dije con los ojos muy abiertos

− Misato-chan, ya estás creciendo para convertirte en una dama – puso cara pervertida

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estúpido pervertido! – grité dándole un puñetazo

**Luego de 15 minutos**

Jiraiya estaba sentado con un chichón en su cabeza refunfuñando sobre las mujeres, Misato tenía una sonrisa satisfecha y Hiruzen Sarutobi observaba con diversión al extraño dúo.

− En efecto Misato-chan, irás a entrenar con Jiraiya por tres años – explicó seriamente – y te reencontrarás con Tsunade para que te ayude con tu entrenamiento

− ¿Cómo lo sabe? – pregunté sorprendida por mi dificultad para dominar al Byakugou no Jutsu

− Sé muchas cosas, Misato-chan – sonrió con su pipa – además te vendrá bien estar con Tsunade

− Arigatou, Hokage-sama – agradecí con sinceridad

− Así que, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – preguntó Jiraiya

− Esta misma tarde – contestó Hokage-sama

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces voy a despedirme de todos! ¡Adiós! – salí corriendo del lugar

Corrí con rapidez hasta el Compuesto Uchiha. Los miembros del clan me miraron con extrañeza en mi gran apuro. Sí, como ellos siempre me veían alrededor de Itachi, Sasuke y Shisui me aceptaron. Toqué la puerta. Abracé a la primera persona que abrió la puerta. ¡Fue Fugaku! Pensé que era Mikoto.

− Gomen – miré avergonzada – vine hasta aquí para despedirme

− Hn, ¿A dónde te vas? – preguntó Fugaku

− Me iré de nuevo a entrenar, no volveré en varios años – contesté un poco triste

− ¿Fugaku? ¿Quién es? – preguntó Mikoto acercándose – ¡Aah! ¡Misato-chan! ¿Qué sucede?

− Como decía me iré a entrenar y no volveré en varios años – expliqué mirándola

− ¡Oh! ¡Misato-chan te voy a extrañar mucho! – me abrazó repentinamente

− Hai, yo también Mikoto-san – correspondí su abrazo

Especialmente cuando ella y su clan exceptuando a Sasuke morirán en una terrible masacre. ¡No podré evitarla! Igualmente no tenía muchas probabilidades viendo la relación entre los Uchiha y Konoha.

− ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Itachi, cuando llegó de la mano con Sasuke

− Misato-chan se irá a entrenar – contestó afligida Mikoto

− ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Sasuke - ¡No te vayas Misato-chan!

− Gomen Sasuke-kun, pero tengo que ir – le contesté seria

− Te voy a extrañar… - susurró mirando al suelo

− Ne, Sasuke-kun – lo llamé, me miró – prométeme que cuando vuelva te graduarás como el mejor novato de tu generación

− ¡Lo prometo! – aceptó al instante

− Yo también te voy a extrañar Sasuke-kun – tiré de sus brazos para abrazarlo

Luego de abrazarlo, se sonrojó. Y dijo que cuando vuelva estaría más fuerte y que lucharía conmigo. En el último entrenamiento con él y Naruto, peleé contra ellos y perdieron. Después de esto, le pedí a Itachi hablar en privado.

− Itachi, sé que no somos grandes amigos pero pasamos grandes momentos así que prométeme que cuidarás de tu hermano menor. Eres un pacifista y sé que harás lo que sea por la aldea y tu hermano – comencé a hablar – tiempos difíciles se acercarán y deberás tomar decisiones que no serán las mejores pero lo harás por el bien de aquellos que te importan. Eres la primera persona a la cual digo esto pero conozco muchas cosas y lo único que quiero decirte es que no guíes a tu hermano por el mal camino… - suspiré – él…. Es una gran persona y quiere superarte. Hagas lo que hagas siempre tendrás mi apoyo, y cuando digo lo hagas lo que hagas me refiero a la muerte – Itachi me miró sorprendido – a pesar de tener seis años, comprendo con facilidad mi entorno. El Clan Uchiha se merece mucho más que esto pero un golpe de estado no es la manera – esta vez Itachi me miró con perspicacia – pero sé que es inevitable por eso te digo que cuides a Sasuke y le digas lo mucho que lo quieres – lo miré con tristeza – cargarás con un gran dolor – me miró confundido – pero recuerda que tendrás mi apoyo y no dudes en contactarme… Así que eso es todo

Hubo un momento de silencio, Itachi estaba reflexionando y luego habló.

− Desde la primera vez que te vi me di cuenta de que eras especial – lo miré con curiosidad – llamaste la atención de Shisui al instante y luego Sasuke no paraba de hablar sobre ti… Admito que lo que dijiste me sorprende, no conozco a nadie más que sepa tanto sobre mí además de Shisui… Prometo cuidar de Sasuke, siempre lo haré porque es mi hermano menor y lo quiero mucho – siguió hablando – con respecto a la aldea, siempre la protegeré a toda costa sea cual sea el costo

− Arigatou, Itachi – le agradecí feliz – por cierto, nunca jamás confíes en un hombre con máscara naranja – asintió con la cabeza – es posible que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo

− Hai… mmm… Misato – lo miré – Arigatou por todo – besó mi mejilla

Lo miré absolutamente sorprendida. No lo puedo creer, él beso mi mejilla. Siento que estoy en una nube, me sonrojé como una cereza. Itachi sonrió levemente ante mi vergüenza.

− Etto… por nada – contesté mirando hacia otro lado – será mejor que vuelvamos

Luego del incómodo momento, volvimos con los demás. Shisui estaba con ellos, al parecer fue informado de mi salida.

− ¡Misato-chan! – corrió hacía mí y me abrazó

− Shisui… - susurré

− Te voy a extrañar – dijo cuando me soltó – sabes que te considero como mi hermanita, ¿no?

− Hai, yo también te considero como mi hermano mayor – sonreí – nunca te voy a olvidar Shisui, eres una persona única

− ¡Oye! Esto no es una despedida para siempre – replicó Shisui

Suspiré, si supiera lo que viene. Lo abracé de nuevo y luego me dirigí hacia Fugaku. Quería hablar con él.

− Fugaku-san – me miró – arigatou por su bondad

− Hn – contestó

Olvidé que hablar con él, es lo mismo que hablar con una pared. Es tan insoportable.

− Por favor, dígale a Sasuke lo mucho que lo quiere y que se preocupa por él – le susurré cuando me acerqué a él

− Hai – comprendió

− Mikoto-san, arigatou por todo – le dije feliz

− Misato-chan, no es nada. Para mí eres como la hija que nunca tuve – me sonrió felizmente

− Sasuke-kun, te veré en unos años – le sonreí – y ya sabes lo que espero

− ¡Hai! ¡Prometo que lo haré! – exclamó con determinación

− Bueno, creo que es hora de irme – dije mirándolos para luego caminar hacia la salida del Compuesto

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, miré hacia atrás de nuevo para verlos saludarme por última vez. Esta es la última vez que vería a Fugaku, Mikoto y el resto del Clan Uchiha. La última vez que vería a Sasuke sonreír con inocencia. Sonreí con tristeza, es inevitable. Fugaku, Mikoto prometo ayudar a Sasuke a encontrar el camino de la luz. Volví a mirar al frente, debo seguir mi camino para despedirme de Naruto.

**En la Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen Sarutobi escuchaba con paciencia las aventuras que relataba su alumno Jiraiya. Por supuesto que exageraba en algunas ocasiones.

− Y entonces fue así como vencí al ninja enemigo – terminó de relatar Jiraiya sonriendo

− Muy impresionante – contestó Sarutobi fumando su pipa

− Sensei, usted sabe… Misato-chan, ¿ya demostró signos de ese kekkei genkai? – preguntó de repente Jiraiya

− Hai, vino a mí para contarme sobre extrañas cosas que le suceden. Ella no sabe de esto y está confundida, es por eso que te llamé para que la ayudes a controlarlo – explicó serio el Hokage – heredó la habilidad de su madre

− Por Kami, si _ellos_ se enteran de su kekkei genkai, la perseguirán sin descanso – dijo preocupado Jiraiya – necesita protección hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlos en caso de que sea necesario

− Jiraiya me temo que _ellos_ ya saben de su existencia – explicó Sarutobi – necesita ese entrenamiento lo antes posible y además para despertar completamente su kekkei genkai

− Hai – contestó serio Jiraiya

**En el apartamento de Naruto**

Misato se encontraba consolando a un triste Naruto, ella le había dicho que se iría de nuevo a entrenar y él comenzó a sollozar porque no quería estar solo. Misato le explicó que Sasuke siempre estaría para estar con él.

− ¡Pero no es lo mismo sin ti, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto

− Lo sé, Naruto. Pero escúchame con atención – dijo seriamente Misato haciendo que Naruto deje de parlotear – En cierto momento Sasuke necesitará más que nunca de tu compañía y deberás estar a su lado para que no se sienta solo

− ¿Y por qué se sentirá así? – preguntó confundido

− Quizás se sienta así, por qué... no lo sé – contesté sin decirle nada importante

Luego de hablarle sobre ello y que no se pusiera triste ya que volvería en unos años y se convertirían en unos grandes ninjas.

− Naruto, debo irme. En un rato me iré – dije mirando por la ventana, estaba atardeciendo

− Misato-chan, te extrañaré y cuando vuelvas verás cuan fuerte me habré convertido, dattebayo – dijo Naruto con confianza

− Yo también te extrañaré, y espero que sea así y lucharemos para ver quién es más fuerte – le sonreí

Lo abracé y despedí por última vez para dirigirme hacia la Torre Hokage pero antes fui a mi casa para recoger algunas cosas necesarias para el viaje. Al llegar me encontré a Jiraiya de pie en la entrada.

− ¿Estas lista, Misato-chan? – preguntó feliz

− ¡Hai! – sonreí

− Entonces, ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos un largo camino! – exclamó haciendo una pose

Me reí, quizás no sería tan malo estar con Jiraiya. Me pregunto qué me enseñará. ¿Y si me enseña el rasengan? No creo, es la técnica para Naruto. Sea lo que sea, seguro que será genial.

Llegamos a la entrada de Konoha, firmamos unos papeles en el gabinete de los guardias. Saludé a Izumo y Kotetsu. Jiraiya ya se estaba yendo, corrí hacia él. Luego de caminar unos pasos miré hacia atrás para ver la aldea. Los extrañaré a todos, muchas cosas cambiarán para bien y para mal. Tengo que seguir mi camino y enfrentar los retos que la vida me impondrá.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Comenten!


	13. Kekkei Genkai

¡Hola gente! Les traigo otro capítulo. Creo que es el más largo que hice, jaja.

**AmantedeSuzukiyMisaki: **Sí, tu review se envió dos veces jaja. Es triste que no esté en la aldea para cuando suceda la Masacre Uchiha. ¡Su entrenamiento por fin dará frutos! :D ¡Gracias por el review!

**Mary Silverlake: **Me alegra de que te haya gustado. Tu fic es muy interesante y te doy mi apoyo :)

¡Disfruten! Y ya saben, dejen su opinión respecto al capítulo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"A veces hay que decir una mentira para proteger a quienes amamos"_

**Primer año con Jiraiya**

Me desperté en el hotel completamente sola. Suspiré, seguramente Jiraiya estaría espiando mujeres en los baños termales. Até mi pelo en dos largas trenzas. Recuerdo cuando Jiraiya me preguntó por qué me peinaba así.

_Flashback_

_Nosotros íbamos caminando por las concurridas calles de un pueblo turista cuando Jiraiya decidió hablar._

− _Ne, Misato-chan ¿por qué te peinas igual que Tsunade-chan? – preguntó curioso_

− _Porque Tsunade-obasan es mi modelo a seguir – respondí sonriendo – ella es una mujer fuerte no solo físicamente – dije recordando la muerte de su hermano y novio – por esa razón quiero ser igual que ella… y un día ¡voy a superarla! – agité mi puño al aire_

− _Ya veo – dijo serio y luego se rio_

− _¿Qué es lo gracioso? – pregunté entrecerrando los ojos_

− _Me pregunto si serás igual que Tsunade-chan físicamente, serías un excelente personaje para mi novela Icha Icha – un poco de sangre le salió de la nariz_

− _¡¿Nani?! – grité dándole un puñetazo y mandándolo a volar_

_La gente alrededor me miró con miedo. ¿Cómo una niña puede tener semejante fuerza? Miré con fiereza a ellos haciendo que se fueran. Caminé hacia Jiraiya dejando pequeños pozos en el suelo._

_Fin Flashback_

Desayuné en un local del pueblo. Fue espectacular. Ya era tiempo de buscar Jiraiya, me dirigí a los baños termales más cercanos. Me acerqué a la recepción de uno de ellos.

− Disculpe, ¿por casualidad vio a un hombre extraño con pelo blanco? – pregunté al hombre

− Hai, vino a preguntar si los baños termales eran mixtos – contestó

− ¡¿Qué?!... Digo Arigatou – me fui del lugar con una vena en la cabeza

Al salir del lugar, observé hacia el techo. Me concentré hasta escuchar una risita. Maldito pervertido. Salté hacia la azotea, y allí estaba Jiraiya espiando a las mujeres. Sonreí con maldad.

− ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grité con fuerza - ¡HAY UN PERVERTIDO ESPIÁNDONOS!

− ¡¿Qué?! – se asustó Jiraiya

Las mujeres comenzaron a gritar locamente, tiraron sus shampoo, sandalias, toallas, acondicionadores sobre Jiraiya. Una sandalia le pegó en medio de la frente haciendo que caiga hacia atrás. Me reí ante su desgracia.

− ¡Misato-chan! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – gritó con una marca roja en la frente

No le respondí, me reí más fuerte. Lágrimas salían de mis ojos, ¡Fue tan divertido!

Luego de ese embarazoso momento para Jiraiya, decidimos caminar por el pueblo. Bueno, en realidad Jiraiya tenía que comprar unos dulces para el hijo de Gamabunta.

− Jiraiya – lo llamé, me miró – ¿Cuándo me vas a entrenar?

− En uno de estos días… – comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí

− Hace ya dos meses que nos fuimos de Konoha, ¡Y sólo una vez me entrenaste! – repliqué

− ¡Está bien! Ahora mismo iremos a entrenar, ¿qué te parece? – dijo con resignación

− ¡Vamos! – agarré su mano

**En el bosque**

Misato estaba parada mirando emocionada en medio de una parte despejada del bosque, Jiraiya estaba sacando unos pergaminos de su mochila.

− Misato-chan, te voy a explicar la historia del Clan Uzumaki – dijo seriamente – quiero que escuches con atención

− Hai – contestó la chica

− El Clan Uzumaki fue un prominente clan de Uzushiogakure, los miembros eran muy conocedores de Fūinjutsu. Esta reputación les ganó un gran reconocimiento pero con el tiempo llevó a la destrucción de Uzushiogakure , y el resto del País del Remolino en las grandes guerras ninjas. Esta aldea ya no existe debido a que fue destruida por algunas aldeas ante el miedo de su poder y control sus clanes, tenía un poderoso fuinjutsu "El Sello de Cuatro Elementos", pero los sobrevivientes se repartieron por varias partes del mundo, era tan conocida en su dominio en sellos que, durante la guerra ninja, fue arrasada para evitar complicaciones. Uzushiogakure tenía estrechos y permanentes lazos con Konoha, debido a que el Clan Uzumaki de Uzushio y el Clan Senju de Konoha eran parientes lejanos. Debido a esto, todos los chalecos Chūnin y Jōnin de Konoha llevan la insignia de Uzushiogakure en la espalda y hombros, lo que simboliza la fuerte amistad que residió entre ambos pueblos – explicó Jiraiya

− No-o puedo creerlo – dije pasmada – solo por el poder que tenían, ¿destruyeron la aldea?

− Lamentablemente – contestó Jiraiya – pero tu madre era una de las pocas mujeres Uzumaki que sobrevivió

− ¿Kaa-chan? – tenía ganas de llorar

− Hai, ella tenía un kekkei genkai – dijo con suavidad – y una gran longevidad

− ¿Por qué me dices esto? – le pregunté mirando el suelo

− Heredaste su kekkei genkai, Misato – respondió serio Jiraiya, lo miré asombrada – ella tenía la capacidad única de encontrar a las personas y la dirección en que van a través de su chakra, con esta técnica superaba los diez kilómetros de rastreo

− Kaa-chan… ¿realmente era tan fuerte? – pregunté pasmada

− Hai, pero eso es sólo la primer parte del kekkei genkai – explicó – la segunda parte son las cadenas de sellado de diamantina, consiste en que el chakra del usuario se moldea en forma de cadenas que después de materializarse pueden ser utilizadas para distintos fines, tales como restringir físicamente a un objetivo o combatir de manera directa – finalizó Jiraiya

− ¿Y cómo es que sabes que tengo ese kekkei genkai? – pregunté confusa

− Hokage-sama me dijo que presentaste unos síntomas de este kekkei genkai – contestó mirándome - ¿nunca sentiste algo extraño respecto al chakra de una persona?

− La verdad que… - no terminé recordando algo - ¡Sí! Cuando Neji y Hinata estaban entrenando, sentí el chakra de Neji y estaba oscuro, podía sentir sus malas intenciones

− Ves, de eso estoy hablando. Esa es una de las manifestaciones del kekkei genkai , la primer parte se llama Ojo de la mente de Kagura –informó cruzándose de brazos

− ¿Y cómo lo puedo utilizar a voluntad? – pregunté un poco emocionada

− Es por eso que voy a entrenarte para que puedas activarlo a voluntad – dijo sonriendo

− ¿Cuándo empezamos? – salté feliz

− Ahora mismo – lo miré más feliz si es posible – ven, siéntate – se sentó palmeando el suelo

− Hai – me senté a su lado

− Lo primero que harás será meditar… y mucho – informó Jiraiya sonriendo

− ¿Qué? – puse mala cara - ¿y cómo es que me va a ayudar?

− Meditando, te concentrarás y con el tiempo podrás localizar cada chakra donde estés. Y me refiero a cualquier chakra incluyendo animales. Esto puede tomarte hasta un año entero pero no solo nos enfocaremos en esto. Así que ¡A meditar! – se levantó del suelo

− ¡Hai! – lo miré con determinación

**Luego de cinco meses**

Desde hace varios meses que estoy entrenando, bueno meditar la mayoría del tiempo. Al principio fue aburrido, sin progresos pero un día sumida en mis pensamientos sobre cuán aburrido era el entrenamiento sentí una pequeña pizca de chakra de una ardilla. Sí, así es. Una ardilla. Pude visualizar en mi mente, una gran parte del bosque incluyendo la ardilla. Observé en mi mente qué hacía la ardilla y para dónde se movía. Fue increíble pero perdí la concentración. Cuando le conté a Jiraiya, dijo que estaba orgulloso y que debía seguir meditando para lograr cada vez más.

Entonces con este nuevo incentivo, continué meditando cada vez más horas en la misma posición. Medité tanto que logré de nuevo esa visión, esta vez localicé el chakra de los civiles del pueblo que estaban a dos kilómetros. Observé desde el bosque lo que hacían. Ellos compraban, reían y charlaban entre ellos. Era increíble ver todo esto, como un tercer ojo. Jiraiya dijo que podría ver muchos kilómetros básicamente era un futuro ninja sensor es decir, un tipo de ninja que es capaz de detectar la presencia de otras personas a través de su chakra.

Ahora mismo estoy yendo al bosque donde me encontraría con Jiraiya para seguir entrenando. Ayer me dijo que me enseñaría algo nuevo. Estaba feliz, mi entrenamiento estaba progresando a grandes pasos.

− Ven, Misato-chan – me llamó desde el claro del bosque

− Hai – me acerqué

− Para continuar con tu entrenamiento primero tengo que saber qué tipo de chakra posees y para saberlo tengo esto – me mostró un papel blanco cuadrado – es un papel de chakra

Tomé el papel chakra en mi mano derecha, apliqué chakra en él. El papel se mojó y luego se desmoronó en pedazos de tierra. Miré a Jiraiya.

− No es una sorpresa, tienes los mismos elementos que tu padre – dijo nostálgico – bueno, como tienes elemento tierra y agua te voy a enseñar dos jutsus

− ¿Cuáles? – pregunté impaciente

− Doton: Doryū Heki y Suiton: Teppōdama – dijo con sencillez

− ¿De qué tipo son?

− Para realizar el Doton: Doryū Heki debes concentrar chakra en el pecho y expulsarlo por la boca transformándolo en lodo y lanzándolo al suelo donde se endurece en una gran placa de tierra, la cual te protege de cualquier ataque frontal. También puede realizarse imponiendo las manos en el suelo y creando el muro a la espalda del contrincante – explicó detalladamente

− Bueno, ¡A intentarlo! – dije felizmente

Me alejé hacia un lado, hice los sellos correspondientes del jutsu. Concentré chakra en el pecho, imaginándolo como lodo y lo expulsé al suelo. El chakra que acumulé en el pecho salió como lodo, una gran parte del suelo fue cubierta de lodo y se endureció.

− Muy bien, Misato-chan pero el lodo debe cubrir todo el lugar – dijo señalando las partes sin lodo – debes seguir practicando

Luego de que me haya explicado los errores cometidos, Jiraiya se fue alegando que debía investigar para su novela. Sí, claro. Aah, y que después de que haya dominado este jutsu me enseñaría el otro jutsu de agua. Junté las manos para hacer los sellos y seguir entrenando.

_Jiraiya y Misato no notaron que en el papel de chakra luego de haber caído al suelo, creció un pequeño árbol._

Los días pasaron y en cinco días Misato dominó según ella el complicado jutsu. Cuando fue a decirle a Jiraiya, lo encontró coqueteando con dos mujeres que pretendían quitarle su dinero. Ella se transformó en una hermosa mujer castaña, de ojos verdes y con cuerpo voluptuoso. Se acercó a él, le gritó que por qué la estaba engañando ahuyentando a las otras dos mujeres. Jiraiya la miraba con cara de terror. Luego de aclarar la situación, le contó de su progreso y Jiraiya le dijo que al día siguiente le enseñaría el jutsu de agua, pues ya era tarde.

Al dia siguiente del malentendido, Misato y Jiraiya desayunaron en una linda cafetería té y tostadas. Se dirigieron al bosque.

− Misato-chan este es un peligroso jutsu para utilizar, debes ser prudente y estar segura de cuándo usarlo – informó con seriedad Jiraiya - consta de escupir una gran bola de agua a gran velocidad dando un impacto directo al enemigo, posiblemente le sobrevendría una muerte segura. Pero el que use este jutsu perderá una gran cantidad de chakra por eso debes utilizarlo en una situación de vida o muerte

− Hai – asentí con la cabeza comprendiendo

Después de la explicación sobre sus riesgos, me dio a conocer los sellos del jutsu. Los realicé, acumulé chakra en mi pecho y la escupí. La bola de agua era gigante. Muy grande. Recuerdo cuando hice el jutsu gran bola de fuego por primera vez. Fue desastroso, ahora veo por qué. No tengo ninguna afinidad al chakra fuego.

− Excelente Misato, no esperaba que te saliera al primer intento – dijo impresionado – pero bueno, ahora continuarás con la meditación hasta nuevo aviso

− ¡Hai! – contesté sonriendo

**Segundo año con Jiraiya**

El primer año de entrenamiento con Jiraiya pasó con rapidez. El año pasado cuando cumplí siete años estaba súper feliz porque Tsunade-obasan me envió una hermosa carta y un kimono de fiesta. Fue realmente bello, era de color verde claro con pequeñas flores. Jiraiya me regaló un pergamino de invocación para armas y otras cosas, kunais, shurikens y una pulsera dorada donde podría grabarle lo que quisiera. Mi primera reacción fue abrazarlo con fuerza, él se rio.

Durante el año pasado restante medité progresivamente, los resultados fueron muy buenos. Podía activar el Ojo de Kagura pero solo por unos minutos, la concentración tenía que ser perfecta. Por supuesto voy a continuar meditando para poder usar la primera parte del kekkei genkai indefinidamente.

− ¡Misato-chan! ¡Ven! – gritó Jiraiya desde una esquina

− ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté cuando llegué

− Vayamos hacia allí – señaló una gran montaña – asi continuaremos entrenando

− ¡¿Qué?! – grité - ¡Es muy alto!

Sin poder discutir con él, accedí a subir la montaña. ¿Para qué querrá ir ahí? El bosque es perfecto para entrenar. Suspiré, sinceramente no entiendo su mente. Luego de literalmente una hora de escalar llegamos por fin a la cima de la montaña.

− ¡Qué gran vista! – exclamó mirando el pequeño pueblo

− Sí, sí… ¿Podemos irnos? – dije nerviosamente

− ¡Te estás perdiendo un hermoso paisaje! – alegó feliz - ¡Ven! – me arrastró con él hasta el borde de la montaña

− ¡Oye! ¡Tienes raz… - no contesté porque fui empujada de la montaña

¡Estoy cayendo desde la cima de una montaña! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡Me voy a morir! ¡Es demasiado pronto! La superficie de la tierra se veía cada vez más cerca. Mi pelo rojo volaba con fuerza. ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! De repente una ráfaga de chakra me invadió. ¡Siento una nueva fuerza! Me siento revitalizada, con un gran poder. Cadenas doradas salieron disparadas de mi estómago enganchándose en la montaña para sostenerme y salvarme de una muerte horrible y espantosa. Miré con escepticismo las grandes cadenas que me mantenían a salvo.

Jiraiya estaba preocupado y un poco arrepentido por lo que había hecho. ¡Pero debía hacerlo por el bien de Misato! Su progreso con la primera fase de su kekkei genkai iba bastante bien pero no presentaba signos de las cadenas de diamantina. Debido a eso tenía que tomar medidas drásticas. Sabía perfectamente que si Misato vivía, tendría la peor paliza de su vida. Tragó saliva. Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, ¿no?

El Sannin fue al rescate de su alumna. La encontró desmayada, y estaba sostenida por unas grandes cadenas doradas de diamantina. Observó con atención las cadenas, chakra rebozaba de ellas. Al parecer son nudos de chakra. Misato se veía pálida, se paró en la montaña con chakra en sus pies y la tomó en brazos haciendo que las cadenas volvieran dentro de Misato.

**Al día siguiente**

Misato se despertó confundida. No sabía dónde estaba, pero los recuerdos del día anterior le llegaron con gran impacto. Se levantó furiosa, Jiraiya pagaría por lo que había hecho. Lo buscó por el hotel, calles principales, baños termales, etc. Estaba desaparecido. ¡¿Dónde está?!

Entonces una gran idea se le ocurrió. Sonrió con maldad, formó un sello y se concentró. Utilizaría el Ojo de Kagura. Detectó el chakra de civiles y algún que otro ninja. Siguió buscando intensamente el chakra de Jiraiya. Lo encontró a las afueras del pueblo parado en la cima de un árbol. Misato abrió los ojos y se dirigió rápidamente al bosque.

Luego de una extenuante búsqueda, encontró el árbol que buscaba. Se alejó hacía atrás y corrió con su puño en alto, chakra rebozaba de él. Golpeó el árbol con una gran fuerza haciendo que se partiera, y una bola de pelos blancos cayó de él.

− Je je je – se rio Jiraiya nerviosamente – supongo que me encontraste

− Estás de suerte, pude localizarte con el Ojo de Kagura – Misato sonrió malignamente – Mmm, ¿cómo lo digo? Aaa sí, pagarás por lo que hiciste – susurró con su cabello rojo ondeándose misteriosamente

− ¡¿Nan… - no terminó la oración debido a que Misato le dio una patada en la cara

**Después de media hora**

Jiraiya se encontraba todo golpeado, con la marca de una sandalia en su cara. Misato estaba mucho más calmada y comenzó a meditar.

− ¿Por qué me empujaste de la montaña? – preguntó Misato de repente abriendo sus ojos

− Tenía que hacerlo para que despertaras las cadenas de chakra – explicó con un ojo morado

− Podría haberlas activado de otra manera – contestó Misato

− No, tenía que ponerte en una situación de vida o muerte para que inconscientemente las activaras – dijo haciendo una mueca

− Arigatou – Jiraiya miró sorprendido – sé que lo hiciste por mi bien

Cuando Misato le había preguntado sobre el porqué de su accionar, ella había activado el Ojo de Kagura para sentir si mentía pues si lo hacía podría saberlo ya que su chakra se fluctuaría. Misato un poco culpable por el estado de su maestro decidió curarlo. Se acercó a él, puso sus manos brillando de chakra verde para poder curarlo de sus heridas. Lentamente sus heridas desaparecieron, las fracturas de huesos se arreglaron y su rostro volvió a su estado normal.

− Ahora que estoy curado, continuaremos con algo nuevo – dijo misteriosamente Jiraiya

− ¿Con qué? – pregunté

− Aprenderás el Arte del Fūinjutsu, al ser una descendiente directa del Clan Uzumaki debes saber sobre Fūinjutsu – contestó Jiraiya

− Ya veo

− Por supuesto, el Fūinjutsu no es nada fácil. No es como aprender jutsus elementales ni nada parecido. Se trata de mucho más, son un tipo de jutsu en donde una persona es capaz de sellar o almacenar seres vivos, chakra u objetos en pergaminos, personas o cualquier otro medio de almacenaje – explicó Jiraiya

− Es fantástico, ¿cómo empezaremos? – pregunté

− Ahora, ven – ordenó Jiraiya

− Hai – me acerqué

− Este es el Gogyo Fuin – los dedos de su mano brillaron azules y con kanjis – El Jutsu consiste en poner un sello en el estómago del enemigo, el cual evita que se use Chakra para hacer ninjutsu y genjutsu , y el usuario no tenga un control de chakra correcto provocando que la mayoria de sus jutsus terminen fallando.

− Entonces el jutsu es muy útil, pero ¿qué tengo que hacer exactamente? – preguntó

− Debes enviar y pulsar constantemente chakra hacia las puntas de tus dedos y luego en mi estómago – señaló dónde debía presionar los dedos – deberás insertar tu chakra para bloquear mi control de chakra

− ¡Pero no quiero lastimarte! – grité preocupada, Jiraiya rio

− Tranquila, no me lastimarás. Además ¿olvidas que soy uno de los Legendarios Sannin? – fanfarroneó Jiraiya

− Hai, hai – envié chakra a mis dedos

Mis dedos brillaban con llamas azules, el kanji de los elementos estaban en ellos. Corrí hacia Jiraiya y presioné mis dedos en su estómago. Voló hacia atrás, se levantó.

− Eso estuvo bien pero el meñique y el dedo anular estaban mal colocados – corrigió Jiraiya

Jiraiya se recuperó de mi sellado y me dijo que continuara practicando con un muñeco que sacó de no sé dónde. El muñeco tenía su chakra incorporado por lo que podía moverse. El sellado se dificultaba. Una vez más fallé con el sello, Jiraiya señaló mis errores. Suspiré, tenía que dominar este sello.

**Tercer año con Jiraiya**

Hace poco cumplí ocho años de edad. Recuerdo que el año pasado durante mi entrenamiento de sellado, la Masacre Uchiha fue realizada por Itachi Uchiha. Estaba devastada, lloré sin descanso. No podía imaginarme lo triste que Sasuke debe haber estado. Quisiera haber estado a su lado durante este difícil momento pero sé que Naruto estará para él. Durante un mes estuve totalmente deprimida, no podía entrenar porque cuando lo intentaba hacia las cosas mal o peor me lastimaba yo misma. Jiraiya al ver mi estado decidió hablar conmigo, entonces le conté lo mucho que me afectaba debido a que la mayor parte de mi vida la pase con el Clan Uchiha.

Por más que al principio no me aceptaban por ser una extraña y miembro del Clan Senju, con el transcurso del tiempo me aceptaron como una más de ellos. Fugaku fue un hombre bastante rígido y serio pero en el fondo amaba a su familia con todo su corazón; y deseaba el bienestar para su Clan. Mikoto era una gran mujer, madre y esposa, cuidó de todos hasta el final. Itachi, él tuvo que soportar lo peor. Ser doble espía del Clan Uchiha y Konoha, era un pacifista que amaba a su familia pero la aldea estaba primero y para protegerla sacrificó a todo su clan exceptuando a su hermano. Lo admiro, Itachi ahora tendrá que cargar con el peso de ser un traidor y vivir con una organización de criminales pero lo peor es vivir habiéndole mentido a su hermano menor haciendo que nazca en su corazón un sentimiento de odio y venganza que con el tiempo lo enviaría a la oscuridad.

Después de ese deprimente mes, me recuperé bastante pero todavía la Masacre Uchiha es un tema sensible y no creo que lo pueda superar.

Resumiendo, el entrenamiento restante del año pasado se basó en que Jiraiya me enseñó Fūinjutsu nivel gennin ya que según él dijo que mi entrenamiento debía concentrarse en mi kekkei genkai y que luego habría tiempo para dominar el Fūinjutsu.

El progreso en el dominio de mi kekkei genkai fue mucho más importante pero todavía tenía ciertas dificultades. Jiraiya y yo luchamos para que yo pudiera utilizar las cadenas. Por el momento las cadenas son medianas y difíciles de controlar. Me llevó mucho tiempo formarlas con mi chakra y expulsarlas pero lo hice y ahora puedo controlarlas mucho más pero falta más entrenamiento.

− ¡Vamos Misato! ¡Usa las cadenas para protegerte! – gritó Jiraiya atacándome con un jutsu de fuego

− ¡No puedo! – grité luego de esquivar la bola de fuego – Solo puedo usarlas para detenerte

− Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu – gritó Jiraiya haciendo los sellos

¡Oh mierda! ¡Estaba en problemas! ¡Ese jutsu me matará! ¡Debo protegerme! ¡Cadenas salgan! Chakra rebozó de mi cuerpo, las cadenas de diamantina salieron disparadas formando una barrera alrededor de mí. El dragón de fuego llegó hacia mí pero no me hizo daño, las cadenas me protegían. Sentía el calor del jutsu pero las cadenas me rodeaban con chakra. Luego de que se disipara el jutsu alejé las cadenas.

− Bien hecho – felicitó Jiraiya – parece que puedes hacer lo que te propongas en situaciones de vida o muerte

− Es cierto – me reí, miré las cadenas doradas – son muy bonitas

− Hai

Después de haber entrenado fervientemente, fuimos a cenar a un local de ramen. Me recuerda a Naruto. Suspiré con nostalgia, de verdad lo extraño. Estábamos cansados así que luego de cenar volvimos al hotel para dormir y descansar. Al llegar preparé un poco de té, lo serví para Jiraiya y yo.

− Misato-chan – me llamó Jiraiya sentándose en un almohadón para tomar el té – este es el último año de entrenamiento

− Hai, te voy a extrañar Jiraiya – le sonreí

− Yo también, eres como una hija para mí – dijo alegre – y por eso quiero obsequiarte esto – me entregó un gran pergamino

− ¿Qué es? – pregunté confundida tomándolo en mis manos

− Es un pergamino de contrato de invocación – contestó sonriendo

− ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me das esto? – pregunté pasmada

− Como dije, eres como una hija y creo que por todo tu esfuerzo en tus entrenamientos te mereces esto – alegó Jiraiya

− Arigatou – susurré abriendo el pergamino

Al abrir el pergamino, observé que era un contrato de invocación de tigres. Había dos nombres de invocadores, eran Mito Uzumaki y Kasumi Uzumaki. Sonreí felizmente.

− Tu madre firmó el contrato cuando era pequeña – explicó

− Hai

− Ahora debes morderte el pulgar y poner tu nombre allí – señaló un lugar en blanco

Seguí las instrucciones de Jiraiya, me mordí el pulgar haciendo que un pequeño chorro de sangre saliera de la herida. Escribí mi nombre en el contrato. Misato Senju. Mi nombre brilló de color blanco. ¿Qué significaba?

− Fuiste aceptada por los Tigres de Sumatrae – explicó ante mi confusión

− ¡Genial! ¡Arigatou Jiraiya! – me lancé hacia él abrazándolo

− De nada, Misa-chan

El día terminó de lo más bien. Estaba súper feliz de haber sido aceptada por los Tigres. ¡No podía esperar para invocarlos! Jiraiya dijo que por la mañana los invocaría. Me dormí entusiasmada por ello.

Al día siguiente, arrastré a Jiraiya conmigo hacia el bosque para invocar a los Tigres de Sumatrae. ¡Estaba muy emocionada!

− Misato-chan, esta vez podrás invocarlos sin problemas – se rio Jiraiya recordando las veces en que estuve a punto de morir

− Hai, ¡Aquí voy! – hice los sellos de Jabalí, Perro, Pájaro, Mono, Carnero - ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – planté la mano en el suelo

Una gran nube de humo se formó haciéndome toser. ¡Odio el humo! Es horrible. Un impresionante tigre marrón apareció en el lugar donde invoqué.

− ¡Guau! – solté emocionada – Mi nombre es Misato Senju, y soy una nueva invocadora

− Soy Kimba, el próximo heredero de Sumatrae – respondió con una voz profunda – lo sé, fuiste aceptada ayer. ¿Qué necesitas?

− Oh, nada – dije avergozada – solo quería conocerte – me rasqué el cuello

− Hn, fue un placer. Hasta luego – se despidió desapareciendo en un zas

− Eso fue interesante – dijo Jiraiya

− Hai – parpadeé - ¡Es asombroso! ¡Tengo una invocación! – salté felizmente, Jiraiya rio

El resto del año pasó con rapidez, la hora de irme a entrenar con Tsunade-obasan había llegado. Por un lado estaba feliz de volver a verla pero por otro no quería dejar a Jiraiya. Mi entrenamiento durante este último tiempo tuvo grandes mejores, ahora puedo utilizar el Ojo de Kagura a voluntad por bastante tiempo, ya quiero ver la hora en que pueda usarlo indefinidamente. Las cadenas de diamantina son difíciles de dominar pero estoy trabajando en ello.

En este momento estoy sentada en la entrada del pueblo con mi mochila a la espera de Jiraiya pues ya me voy. A lo lejos pude ver a Jiraiya caminando tranquilamente hasta mi encuentro. Al llegar me miró.

− Misato-chan, ya es hora… - comenzó a hablar – te voy a extrañar mucho. Te quiero mucho, pequeña

− Yo también Jiraiya – lo abracé – eres como un abuelito para mí

− ¡¿Qué?! – su ojo se crispó – se supone que debería ser como un padre, te considero mi hija

− ¡Es broma! – me reí – por supuesto que para mí eres como un padre – le sonreí con suavidad

− Me asustaste, Misa-chan – revolvió mi cabello – supongo que nos veremos dentro de un tiempo – me miró

− Hai, seguramente dentro de poco – sonreí - ¡Sayonara! – agarré mi mochila

− Sayonara, Misa-chan

Misato se despidió por última vez de su maestro Jiraiya, ella debía continuar su entrenamiento. Saltó por los árboles al encuentro de Tsunade-obasan, ya habían acordado dónde encontrarse. Sonrió, por fin volvería a verla. No la defraudaría, ya que había estado entrenando con su ninjutsu médico. Había casi perfeccionado su bisturí de chakra, podía dar puñetazos con chakra sin lastimarse. La técnica Byakugou no Jutsu era un problema, su gran cantidad de chakra no le permitía almacenar chakra para poder recuperarse. Misato tenía pensado posibles soluciones para poder desarrollar la técnica pero primero debía consultarlo con Tsunade-obasan.

Jiraiya observó a Misato irse para continuar su entrenamiento con su ex-compañera de equipo y una de los Tres Legendarios Sannin, Tsunade Senju. Desde el primer momento en que vio a Misato sabía que tenía un gran talento que no debía ser desperdiciado y que con el tiempo lograría grandes cosas. Jiraiya recuerda cuando Tsunade le contó que Misato tenía un gran control de chakra, había curado un pez en el primer intento cuando a Tsunade le había llevado más tiempo. Ella era parecida a su otro estudiante Minato Namikaze, los dos eran bastantes hábiles y maduros con respecto a determinadas situaciones. Entrenó por tres años a una excelente futura kunoichi, le faltaba la experiencia pero no tenía dudas que se convertiría en una kunoichi conocida por el mundo.

_"Misato Senju, no dudo que en estos tres años el entrenamiento no fue en vano" pensó Jiraiya_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Comenten, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	14. Byakugou no Jutsu

¡Hola lectores! ¡Feliz día del trabajador!

¡Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Todas las cosas que tienen forma siempre caen, solo los sentimientos permanecen para siempre"_

**Primer año con Tsunade y Shizune**

**En un bar**

Tsunade Senju estaba bebiendo sake en un bar del País del Té. A su lado Shizune estaba sentada comiendo unos onigiris junto a su cerdito TonTon.

− Tsunade, ¿Cuándo llegará Misato-chan? – preguntó ansiosa Shizune

− En cualquier momento – contestó Tsunade – es la cuarta vez que lo preguntas

− Es que quiero verla – dijo Shizune mirando a la puerta del bar

− Yo también, simplemente ten paciencia – calmó Tsunade aunque no lo demostrara, ella también estaba ansiosa

**Entrada del País del Té**

Una niña de cabellos rojos de diez años de edad caminó con tranquilidad por la entrada del pueblo. Ella había estado una vez allí, conocía el lugar. Suspiró, tenía que encontrar a Tsunade-obasan y Shizune. Activó el Ojo de Kagura, recorrió mentalmente la aldea. En el centro de la aldea reconoció dos chakras familiares. Sonrió, eran ellas. Abrió los ojos, y se dirigió a su encuentro.

**En el bar**

Tsunade continuaba bebiendo sake, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el alcohol. Shizune la miraba con preocupación, cada minuto que pasaba más sake tomaba Tsunade. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba Misato? Como si respondieran su pregunta, una niña de cabellos rojos entró al bar.

− ¡Tsunade-obasan! ¡Shizune-neesan! – corrió Misato hacia ellas

− ¡Miisaatoo! – saludó borracha Tsunade – hip… ¡Ya era hora!

− ¡Misato-chan! ¡Estás mucho más grande desde la última vez que te vi! – Shizune la abrazó

− Hai, hai – sonrió Misato, observó el lugar – ¿Dónde se alojan? Deberíamos irnos – sugirió notando el estado de Tsunade que había caído dormida en la mesa

− En un pequeño apartamento de aquí – señaló el lugar por la ventana

Luego de retirarse del bar, se dirigieron hacia el pequeño apartamento. Era bastante normal. Le relaté a Shizune lo mucho que aprendí durante los tres años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, de mi kekkei genkai, los fuinjutsus que él me enseñó. Jiraiya me explicó que por ahora mi entrenamiento de fuinjutsu era nivel gennin y que con el tiempo aprendería más. Ahora tengo nueve años, los cumplí durante el entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

Como era de noche nos fuimos a dormir. Shizune me preparó una habitación para mí, le agradecí y luego de darle las buenas noches me recosté en la cama para dormir.

**Al día siguiente**

Un rico aroma inundó la habitación. Mi estómago gruñó, tenía hambre. Me levanté para ducharme y reunirme con Tsunade-obasan y Shizune en la cocina.

− Buenos días – las saludé

− Hola, Misato-chan ¿dormiste bien? – preguntó Shizune

− Hai – le sonreí

− Buenos días – saludó Tsunade-obasan – bueno, ven y cuéntamelo todo sobre tu entrenamiento

− Hai – le relaté con detalles los tres años de entrenamiento, mi kekkei genkai, fuinjutsu y los dos nuevos jutsus – Tsunade-obasan, tu eres descendiente del Clan Uzumaki ¿cómo es que no tienes el kekkei genkai?

− Soy descendiente pero no de manera directa como tú, mi abuela Mito Uzumaki era poseedora de ese kekkei genkai – explicó tomando su té – durante muchos años mi padre me entrenó para que lo despertara pero nunca pude

− Aaa, Hashirama Senju era tu abuelo ¿no? – pregunté curiosa

− Hai, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos – sonrió recordando cuando apostaban juntos – él me enseñó a apostar – me reí ya que ella nunca ganaba una apuesta

Desayunamos tranquilamente, era un día hermoso. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, los pájaros cantaban en los árboles. Las flores estaban más coloridas que nunca. Luego de desayunar Tsunade-obasan y yo fuimos a un campo de entrenamiento para entrenar.

− Misato, tengo entendido que tienes problemas para dominar el Byakugou no Jutsu – habló Tsunade

− Así es, no puedo concentrar por mucho tiempo mi chakra en mi frente – señalé mi frente – creo que es porque tengo una gran reserva de chakra

− Mmm, muéstrame cómo envías tu chakra allí – ordenó seria Tsunade

− Hai – me senté en el piso

Estando sentada en el piso me concentré y envié chakra hacia mi frente. Cree en mi frente una nueva represa de chakra para acumular pero al enviarle chakra, la represa lo rechaza haciendo que el chakra se desborone. Mi cuerpo brilló de chakra, sentí mucho calor. Abrí los ojos, Tsunade-obasan me miraba preocupada y con atención. Mis trenzas se habían desatado por la fuerza del chakra haciendo que fluya en el aire.

− Basta, Misato – ordenó Tsunade-obasan

Obedecí su orden, lentamente el chakra se calmó y volví a mi estado normal. Miré a Tsunade-obasan, ella estaba en una profunda reflexión. De repente me miró.

− Misato, me temo que no podrás utilizar esta técnica – la miré en shock, ella continuó hablando – tu gran reserva de chakra no permite acumular chakra en tu frente pero te enseñaré otra técnica que puedes usar sin necesidad de haber dominado el Byakugou no Jutsu – explicó seriamente

− Pero entonces debo mejorar mi control de chakra para acumular chakra en mi frente – repliqué

− Quizás, puede funcionar o no – informó Tsunade – no es probable que puedas hacerlo pero como dije te voy a enseñar otra técnica

− Hai – asentí con la cabeza, no me iba a rendir tan rápido

− Lo que te voy a enseñar ahora es la técnica para revivir todos los órganos y sistemas. Se llama "Ninpou Souzou Saisei". No es la técnica de recuperación, es la técnica de regeneración que usaba el Primer Hokage y al igual que tu tenía una gran cantidad de chakra pudiendo activarla sin necesidad de hacer sellos – explicó Tsunade

− ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que puedo activar la regeneración al igual que Shodai Hokage? – pregunté impresionada

− Hai, pero no va a ser un camino fácil. Esta técnica requiere de un control de chakra secreto y no es seguro que puedas dominarlo en su totalidad – continuó explicando

− ¡Increíble! – exclamé

− Misato – le presté atención – el problema es el proceso que debes realizar para poder utilizar la técnica de reneración – explicó Tsunade

− ¿Y cuál es el proceso? – pregunté preocupada

− Debes acumular en todo tu cuerpo capas de chakra de forma constante durante cinco años o más, depende de la persona – dijo con seriedad Tsunade

− ¿Me va a tomar años? – pregunté

− Sí, tienes que refinar una cantidad constante de chakra en tu cuerpo y continuar haciéndolo durante cinco años – contestó mirándome

− ¿Tiene consecuencias acumular chakra en el cuerpo? – cuestioné

− Hai, no podrás utilizar todo tu poder durante esos años o morirás por falta de chakra – contestó

− Cinco años o más en esa situación – susurré mirando el suelo

− Mm – asintió Tsunade con la cabeza – por el efecto de esta técnica se va a reducir mucho la cantidad de chakra que puedes usar normalmente. Por eso, como tu maestra no te autorizo a utilizar jutsus que requieran gran cantidad de chakra, tampoco usar por mucho tiempo el ninjutsu médico, ni pelear durante una operación – informó Tsunade mirándome

− ¡¿Qué?! – grité - ¿Tan peligrosa es esta técnica?

− ¡Misato! ¡O respetas lo que dije o morirás! – cortó con rudeza

Luego de que Tsunade-obasan me dijera esto, me dijo que comenzara a entrenar. Para comenzar con el entrenamiento para dominar esta técnica, cubrí mi cuerpo con chakra. Se sentía extraño, como si fuera una capa de lava que me cubría. Continué concentrada, mantuve en forma constante mi chakra para que cubriera mi cuerpo. Solté un suspiro en cansancio. Tsunade-obasan tenía razón, manipular mi chakra en forma constante tenía consecuencias. El agotamiento de chakra es el principal riesgo, además de que por cinco años no podré utilizar mi poder. Tantos años en esta situación. No es fácil.

Después de una semana de intenso entrenamiento, me acostumbre a la sensación de chakra por todo mi cuerpo y por supuesto al drenaje de este. Me pregunto, si al haber dominado el Byakugou no Jutsu todo habría sido más fácil. Sacudí la cabeza, el entrenamiento para proteger a mis amigos y aldea no debe ser fácil. ¡Tengo que poder dominar el Byakugou no Jutsu! Una gran determinación me inundó, me dirigí hacia la biblioteca del pueblo para buscar información sobre sellos.

Al entrar en la biblioteca, pregunté a la recepcionista sobre la sección de fuinjutsu. Ella señaló el estante del fondo sin mirarme, estaba leyendo una revista. Suspiré, ¿qué habría pensado si hubiera levantado la vista? Fui hacia la sección de Fuinjutsu. Abrí un libro que hablaba sobre los elementos Yin y Yang.

Yin se refiere a la propia energía espiritual y Yang a la energía física, dando un molde para el Ninjutsu. Quizás si pudiera acumular mi chakra Yin en mi frente podría utilizarlo para otros fines. ¡Salvar personas cercanas a la muerte! ¡O usarlo en mi misma para curarme de una herida mortal! ¿Podría expandir el sello hacia mis invocaciones de Tigres y hacer una red de sanación como Katsuyu y Tsunade? ¡Es una excelente idea! ¡Voy a preguntarle a Kimba!

− ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – planté la mano en el suelo, chakra fue drenado de mi cuerpo haciéndome tambalear

Kimba apareció delante de mí. El tigre era de gran tamaño pero todavía le faltaba crecer. Olvidé que mi chakra ahora se drena con facilidad. Hace unos días Shizune me dijo que mis reservas de chakra podrían crecer un poco más y cansarme con menos facilidad.

− Misato-hime, ¿qué necesita? – preguntó con voz profunda

− Etto… no hace falta el hime – me rasqué el cuello – quería preguntarte si en Sumatrae hay tigres especializados en ninjutsu médico – pregunté dudosa

− Hai, tenemos tigres médicos. La shisou de todos es Mei-sama, es una tigresa de pelaje blanco que enseña a sus discípulos todo su conocimiento sobre ninjutsu médico – explicó estirándose en sus patas

− Mm, tengo que hablar con ella – lo miré fijamente – debo preguntarle algo. Soy una médico y dentro de poco un ninja así que necesito invocarla

− Está bien, pero ella no confía en cualquiera – advirtió desapareciendo en un zas

No puedo invocarla ahora mismo, mi chakra está bajo. Volví al apartamento para almorzar, no había nadie. Al parecer Tsunade-obasan y Shizune se fueron. Luego de dormir unas horas, me dirigí hacia un campo de entrenamiento.

− ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – hice los sellos invocando a la tigresa médica

− ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó con rudeza apenas la invoqué

− Soy la nueva invocadora Misato Senju – expliqué

− ¿Qué es lo que quieres, mocosa? – preguntó mirando con fiereza

− Quiero saber si es posible crear una red de sanación contigo y tus alumnos – dije seriamente

− ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo? – la tigresa entrecerró los ojos

− Tengo un proyecto para crear un nuevo jutsu secreto, mi plan es acumular mi chakra Yin en mi frente para poder utilizarlo con una red de invocaciones para sanar a personas en caso de peligro. Es una modificación del Byakugou no Jutsu – iba a continuar pero me interrumpió

− El Byakugou no Jutsu es un kinjutsu creado por Mito Uzumaki, ¿por qué no lo utilizas? – preguntó curiosamente

− Tengo una gran cantidad de chakra y no me permite acumular el chakra Yin y Yang en mi frente. Es por eso que quiero acumular solo energía espiritual – expliqué

− ¿Y qué pasa con el chakra Yang? – cuestionó

− Eso no lo había pensado – parpadeé, de verdad que no lo había pensado

− Para que funcione el chakra Yang debe estar presente – explicó

− Cierto – me desinflé, pensé que había encontrado una solución

− Pero puedes acumular los dos chakras en distintos sellos y unirlos cuando los liberes – dijo mostrando sus colmillos

− ¡Eres una genia! ¡Puedo crear dos reservas de chakra para separar el Yin y Yang y así poder utilizarlo en batalla! ¡Arigatou! – abracé a la tigresa, ella rugió con fuerza haciendo que me aleje

− ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? – preguntó fríamente

− Bueno… no – contesté con honestidad – ¿me puedes enseñar?

− Dime cuál es la razón para tener este poder – ordenó rugiendo

− La razón por la cual hago todo esto es para proteger a quienes amo, a mis amigos que considero como mi familia – miré al cielo – quiero protegerlos de un terrible futuro, de futuras desgracias, también salvar a cierto alguien de la oscuridad, dar a conocer la verdad y lo más importante proteger a un gran amigo de la soledad y hacerle saber que nunca estará solo – volví mi mirada hacia la tigresa – y tengo otra meta que muchos creerán utópica pero sé que con la colaboración de todos la lograremos y es la paz mundial entre las naciones ninjas. Eso es todo

− Mmm – la tigresa me miró fijamente – te creo y voy a enseñarte los principios para que puedas dominar los sellos pero luego de ello depende de ti

− Arigatou, ¿y la red de sanación?

− Eso es para otro momento, por ahora nos centraremos en los sellos Yin y Yang – dijo la tigresa, asentí con la cabeza

El entrenamiento con la tigresa comenzó al día siguiente. Tsunade-obasan me preguntó a dónde iba, le dije que a meditar al bosque. No podía decirle lo de los sellos, seguramente me prohibiría entrenar. La tigresa me dijo que era posible que mi chakra se desestabilizara al principio causando explosiones o cualquier otra cosa. Bueno, al principio fue así una explosión se produjo cuando intenté separar mi chakra en Yin y Yang. Mei me explicó que probara acumular primero el chakra Yin en mi frente en un sello y luego de haberlo hecho el chakra Yang en otra represa y luego formar la forma del sello de cualquier forma.

**Segundo año con Tsunade y Shizune**

Al cumplir once años, Tsunade y Shizune organizaron una mini fiesta para mí. La pasé genial, bailamos y reímos hasta que nos dio dolor de estómago. Entre las dos me regalaron un set de senbons, dijeron que me servirían cuando lo necesitase. También me regalaron unos aretes dorados, al no tener el agujero en la oreja. Shizune me lo hizo, y luego puso los aretes en mis orejas. Dolió un poco pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar.

En lo que quedaba del año pasado, Tsunade-obasan continuó entrenándome en ninjutsu médico. Me ayudó a mejorar la precisión del bisturí de chakra y elogió mi mejora con el puño de chakra. Me dio decenas de libros sobre venenos y curas con plantas para que aprendiera. Los leí, al principio fue un jeroglífico pero me explicó cada concepto y hasta creamos cada veneno para que pudiera saber cómo debían prepararse. También sus curas, qué hacer si la planta necesaria no podía conseguirla y prever situaciones de envenenamiento. El proceso para dominar el Ninpou Souzou Saisei continuó siendo complicado pues no podía usar jutsus que consumieran mucho chakra, debía seguir meditando constantemente para no perder la concentración pero no necesitaba hacerlo cada pocas horas por que había mejorado. En fin, fue un año bastante interesante.

Con respecto al entrenamiento secreto con Mei tuvo pocos progresos. No pensé que acumular el chakra Yin fuera tan difícil. Y eso que todavía no había empezado a acumular chakra Yang. Por lo general terminaba más cansada después de este entrenamiento lo cual llamó la atención de Tsunade pero decidió no cuestionar. La represa de chakra Yin era gigante, dentro de mí pude observar que un pequeño chorro de chakra lo iba llenando con lentitud.

Por supuesto no dejé de lado mi kekkei genkai. Tsunade-obasan y Shizune lucharon conmigo para que mejore mi percepción de chakra y para que pueda manejar completamente las cadenas. También Tsunade-obasan me enseñó cómo crear pequeñas, medianas y grandes cadenas de diamantina ya que ella había sido testido del poder de su abuela, Kushina Uzumaki y Kasumi Uzumaki. Su ayuda me sirvió de mucho. Recuerdo que Jiraiya me enseñó por una situación de vida o muerte a crear una barrera con mis cadenas. Tsunade-obasan intentó destruir mis cadenas con su fuerza monstruosa pero no pude. Ella estaba impresionada por esto y dijo que este poder sería de gran ayuda en ciertas situaciones. Nosotras entrenamos con mi kekkei genkai pocas veces ya que me consume chakra, y esto podría traerme problemas con la otra técnica que quiero dominar.

En conclusión fue un año interesante y que me ayudó mucho. El chakra de Tsunade-obasan me sacó de mis pensamientos.

− Misato-chan, como ya te he enseñado la mayor parte de ninjutsu médico. A partir de ahora nos centraremos en tu velocidad, taijutsu y genjutsu – explicó Tsunade – para ello te pondrás estas pesas en brazos y piernas – me entregó unas pesas, casi me caigo al tomarlas – pesan cuatro kilos, entrenarás con ellas todo el tiempo hasta que sientas que no tienes nada de peso en tu cuerpo y será en ese momento que aumentaremos los kilos, ¿entendiste?

− ¡Hai! – Tsunade me colocó las pesas en las pantorrillas y brazos - ¡Pesa mucho!

− Deberás acostumbrarte a ellas, al ser un ninja médico tienes que ser rápido en todo momento. Y esto no es todo, quiero que des diez vueltas al pueblo – ordenó seria Tsunade

− ¡¿Ahora?! – exclamé con horror

− Sí, ¡Comienza! ¡Y quiero esas diez vueltas al anochecer o sino conocerás mi furia! – me apuntó con su puño

− ¡HAI! – grité con miedo

Tsunade se recostó debajo de la sombra de un árbol cercano. Miró a Misato, apenas podía moverse. Ella tenía que ser fuerte pues una malvada organización buscaba su poder. Le quedaba un año para convertirla en la mejor kunoichi, y ya estaba en camino. Era una lástima que toda su infancia la pasara entrenando pero a veces la vida no nos permite hacer lo que quieramos. Su actitud le recordaba a su hermano pequeño exceptuando que ella no quiere ser Hokage. Bah, no lo sabía pero quizás podría depositar su confianza en ella. Sí, quizás podría hacerlo. Tsunade sonrió, quería mucho a esa mocosa.

Misato sudaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón pero solo había caminado hasta las afueras del pueblo. ¡Es imposible! Estas pesas son insoportables. Miró el pueblo, ¡Tenía que dar diez vueltas! Ella sentía que iba a morir, movió su pie derecho hacia adelante. Suspiró, ahora el izquierdo. Suspiró nuevamente. ¡Tenía que ser fuerte! Misato miró con determinación las pesas, movió sus brazos. Eran extremadamente pesados. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Ser fuerte! Continuó moviendo sus pies ignorando el dolor que le provocaba. Por suerte el chakra que le rodeaba el cuerpo amortiguaba bastante el dolor. ¡Diez vueltas para el anochecer! ¡Aquí voy! Comencé a caminar un poco más rápido pero caí al piso. Me levanté, tengo que comenzar lentamente o sino me lastimaré.

**Luego de un mes**

Shizune observaba desde su lugar en el campo de entrenamiento a Tsunade y Misato-chan. Ellas estaban luchando con taijutsu, la velocidad de Misato-chan había mejorado en gran medida con las pesas pero todavía le faltaba más velocidad. Recordaba el primer día con sus pesas, estaba agotada.

_Flashback_

_Estaba preocupada. Misato todavía no había vuelto de hacer las diez vueltas, Tsunade se había ido a algún lugar. Me decidí ir a buscarla. Corrí alrededor del pueblo para encontrarla, y en ese momento vi un bulto rojo desparramado en el suelo. Me acerqué rápidamente, la di vuelta. Misato estaba inconsciente. La tomé en brazos para llevarla al apartamento._

− _Shi-izune logré las di-iez vuelta-ss – susurró cansada Misato_

− _Hai, lo lograste – le sonreí_

_No podía creer la determinación de esta niña. La miré, se veía muy cansada. Al llegar la recosté en su cama. La puerta se abrió, una Tsunade bastante preocupada irrumpió en el apartamento._

− _¡No encuentro a Misato! – gritó preocupada_

− _¡Sshh! ¡Está durmiendo en su habitación! – la informé haciendo señas_

− _Ooh, ¿cómo está? – preguntó Tsunade_

− _Muy cansada, dijo que completó las diez vueltas – le contesté, Tsunade sonrió feliz_

_Observé cómo Tsunade se dirigió a la habitación de Misato. La puerta estaba entreabierta, espié por allí a Tsunade. Lo único que escuché fue "estoy orgullosa de ti, Misato". Sonreí, Tsunade de verdad se preocupaba por su sobrina Misato._

_Fin Flashback_

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Misato bloqueó con sus brazos una poderosa patada de Tsunade. Observé que sus brazos no estaban lastimados ni nada cuando posiblemente tendrían que haberse fracturado. La pelea se detuvo.

− Misato, el jutsu de reneración está progresando. ¡Bien hecho! – elogió Tsunade

− ¡Hai! En el momento que diste tu patada con chakra envié más chakra a mis brazos para aumentar la protección – explicó Misato

Tsunade estaba feliz, su sobrina dentro de poco la superaría. Probablemente en unos años pero lo haría. Estaba orgullosa de ella, no desperdició su tiempo enseñándole todo lo que sabía. Le faltaba la experiencia de un ninja pero estaba segura de que triunfaría en su carrera de kunoichi.

**Seis meses después**

Mi entrenamiento con las pesas dio grandes resultados. Mi velocidad mejoro a grandes pasos. Fue muy duro cuando tuve que acostumbrarme al peso pero lo logré y eso es lo importante. Obviamente el taijutsu no fue lo único en lo que entrené, también aprendí sobre genjutsu. Shizune me puso dentro de un genjutsu, en el primer intento no pude salir. Mi habilidad para salir de genjutsus no es el mejor, Tsunade y Shizune solo pudieron lo primordial sobre genjutsu pero no más ya que no estaban especializadas en ello. Me pregunto si cuándo vuelva a la aldea Kurenai Yuhi podrá instruirme en genjutsu. Mmm, podría preguntarle cuando vuelva a Konoha.

En este momento estoy esperando a Tsunade a que llegue al campo de entrenamiento. Shizune esta vez no vendría a observarnos ya que tenía que ir a comprarle unas cosas a TonTon. Tsunade llegó a los pocos minutos.

− Misato, hoy entrenaremos tu percepción con el Ojo de Kagura – explicó Tsunade

− Hai – asentí con la cabeza

− Para ello ponte esto en los ojos – me dio un pañuelo – yo te atacaré y tu intentarás defenderte

Luego de su explicación, me coloqué el pañuelo en los ojos. Apenas me lo puse, sentí el chakra de Tsunade en mi espalda. No pude esquivar su puñetazo, así que recibí su puñetazo en la espalda. ¡Qué dolor! Me concentré aún más. Durante unos minutos no pasó nada. Di una patada hacia mi izquierda, pegándole a Tsunade. Escuché su aullido de dolor. Sonreí, puedo manejar esto.

Un ruido llamó mi atención, desvié mi cabeza hacia la dirección del ruido pero un puñetazo hacia mi cara en el lado contrario me hizo saber que Tsunade me engañó tirando una piedra para que perdiera mi concentración. Fruncí el ceño, esta vez me enfocaría en su chakra. Me agaché en el momento justo en que una patada de Tsunade pasó sobre mí. Me dirigí hacia ella e intenté darle un puñetazo en el estómago pero agarró mi muñeca. Sonreí, eso no me iba a detener. Me moví en otra posición para darle una patada en la cabeza haciendo que vuele hacia atrás. ¡Era un clon! Sentí su chakra detrás de mí. Me alejé rápidamente. Con mi pie pisé el suelo haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos. Tsunade saltó para no caer en los escombros, de repente Tsunade habló.

− Lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez, Misato-chan – felicitó Tsunade, me saqué el pañuelo - continuaremos con esto hasta nuevo aviso

− ¡Hai!

El tiempo pasó, el entrenamiento de la percepción de Misato continuó durante el resto del año. Su taijutsu y velocidad siguió mejorando ya que se mantuvo al día con su entrenamiento. Su genjutsu continuaba igual, pues su maestra no podía enseñarle mucho.

Su entrenamiento con Mei, continuó pero todavía le faltaba mucho para completar su reserva de chakra Yin. Mei le explicó que debía dedicarle más tiempo a su meditación para completar su sello. A partir de ese momento, Misato durante las noches meditó varias horas para que Tsunade y Shizune no sospecharan lo que hacía.

**Tercer año con Tsunade y Shizune**

Cumplí doce años hace poco, le pedí a Tsunade que en vez de una fiesta, entrenáramos. Ella accedió. Entrenamos todo el día, me ayudó con la puntería en mis armas. Nos divertimos mucho, por supuesto Shizune también estaba con nosotras. Nos contó su reacción cuando conoció a TonTon.

Bueno, como siempre continuamos entrenando. En cierto momento me llegó una carta de Jiraiya. Decía así:

_Querida Misato-chan:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Yo estuve recorriendo distintas aldeas en busca de información. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Conocí a una muy linda mujer en Sunagakure!_

_Seguramente querrás saber el motivo de esta carta. Bueno, junto a esta carta hay un pergamino sobre Fuinjutsu. Creo que es el momento para que continúes tu aprendizaje en el Arte del Sellado._

_Sé que podrás con esto_

_Jiraiya_

Respondí su carta inmediatamente, estaba feliz de que nos hayamos contactado de nuevo. Abrí el pergamino que estaba cerrado, dentro de él había varios jutsus de Fuinjutsu. Mmm, me tomará un tiempo entenderlos y aprenderlos.

En ese momento sentí un chakra desconocido espiándome. Es igual que cuando estaba en la aldea y en algunas ocasiones sentía cierto chakra mirándome. Ahora que tengo el Ojo de Kagura podré saber qué es lo que quiere. Me concentré, el chakra es de un shinobi especializado. Bastante habilidoso, observé su ropa. Era un ninja de Konoha pero al parecer era un anbu.

− Muéstrate – ordené seria

No sucedió nada, solo se escuchaba el silencio. El ninja seguía allí.

− Sé que estás ahí, _anbu_ – dije en voz alta

El extraño anbu desapareció del lugar. Busqué frenéticamente alrededor con el Ojo de Kagura. No podía encontrarlo. Desapareció de la nada.

− ¡Misato! ¡Te estaba buscando! – gritó Shizune mientras corría

− ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté mirando a los árboles

− Tsunade te está buscando, quiere que le ayudes con algo – explicó

Luego de haber ayudado a Tsunade a arreglar un bar que ella destrozó, me dirigí hacia el bosque para meditar. Me concentré, estaba un poco paranoica respecto al anbu que había encontrado hace unas horas. El chakra de Tsunade estaba cerca de mi lugar. Espere pacientemente a que llegara.

− Misato, quiero ver tu progreso con la técnica de reneración – dijo seria Tsunade

Tsunade y yo nos dirigimos hacia el campo de entrenamiento para entrenar mejor. Al llegar Tsunade me miró con seriedad.

− Escúchame, lucharemos con intención de matar – explicó Tsunade

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunté con curiosidad

− Para ver tus progresos – informó – asi que será mejor que vengas con todo – corrió hacia mí con su puño en alto

− ¡Hai! – esquivé su puño

Pude sentir el chakra de su mano. Tsunade-obasan está hablando enserio sobre luchar con intención de matar. Encendí mi bisturí de chakra, mis manos brillaban azules. Corrí hacia ella, intenté cortar el tendón de su brazo izquierdo pero fallé. Tsunade me dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Salí disparada hacia atrás, sangre corría de mi nariz. Me curé automáticamente. Fruncí el ceño, tendría que ponerme seria. Saqué varias shurikens y las tiré hacia ella. Tsunade esquivó con rapidez cada shiruken que le lanzaba. Disimuladamente hice un clon, lo oculté en un arbusto ocultando su chakra.

Tsunade golpeó el suelo con su puño, salté para evitar el golpe y ella vino hacia mí. Estaba tan preocupada esquivando los escombros que Tsunade aprovecho mi distracción para clavar un kunai en mi hombro derecho. Aterricé en suelo y grité de dolor. ¡Por Kami, qué era doloroso! Me quité el kunai. Tsunade me observaba con atención. Envié más chakra a la herida, esta se curó sin la necesidad de un sello. Casi al instante me recuperé. ¡Iba a demostrarle mi progreso no solo en ninjutsu médico!

− Suiton: Teppōdama – exclamé luego de realizar los sellos

Acumulé chakra en mi pecho, y lo escupí en una gran bola de agua directa hacia Tsunade. La gran bola de agua fluyó a gran velocidad haciendo que Tsunade recurra a su invocación para evitar una muerte segura.

− ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – Tsunade colocó la mano en el suelo invocando a Katsuyu

Misato estaba respirando con dificultad pues su chakra estaba bastante bajo, en un nivel peligroso. Luego de que el jutsu se disipara, miró hacia donde estaba Tsunade y encontró una gran babosa en su lugar. ¡Era Katsuyu! En ese instante Tsunade, salió desde dentro de la babosa.

− Misato, has progresado. Para salvarme de tu jutsu tuve que invocar a Katsuyu y eso es mucho – elogió Tsunade

− Arigatou – agradecí su elogio

− ¿Quién es ella, Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Katsuyu

− Ella es Misato Senju, mi sobrina y discípula – respondió sonriendo Tsunade

− ¡Oh! ¡No sabía que tenía una sobrina! – la babosa miró a Misato – Soy Katsuyu del Bosque Shikkōtsu. Espero que nos veamos pronto, tengo asuntos que atender. ¡Sayonara! – dijo desapareciendo en un zas

Misato se sentó en el piso, estaba muy cansada.

− Qué linda invocación, Tsunade-obasan – alagó a Katsuyu

− Hai

Después de la lucha, Tsunade y Misato se retiraron del campo de entrenamiento para tomarse el día. La pelea tomó un gran peaje en Misato. Tsunade le regañó por haber usado un jutsu que consumiera tanto chakra y Misato se justificó diciendo que quería demostrarle cuánto había progresado.

Al día siguiente, Misato se dedicó intensamente a meditar. Concentrándose para enviar chakra Yin de forma constante a su frente. Su reserva de chakra Yin estaba por la mitad. Hacía tres años que estaba acumulando el chakra necesario, y todavía le faltaba. Suspiró cansinamente, podría haber completado esto más rápido si no tuviera que también manipular chakra de manera constante sobre su cuerpo entero.

**Varios meses después**

El tercer año con Tsunade y Shizune pasó muy rápido. Ya era hora de volver a Konoha, a mi hogar. Sonreí, estaba feliz de volver a ver a Naruto y Sasuke. Aunque me preocupa Sasuke, probablemente esté con deseos de venganza. Espero que continúen siendo amigos.

Estos últimos meses me dediqué a entrenar fervientemente, no quería desperdiciar ningún segundo. Tsunade continuó ayudándome a controlar mi kekkei genkai que dentro de poco lo dominaría completamente. Las dos fases del kekkei genkai estaban casi dominadas. Sonreí, todo el esfuerzo valió la pena. Pero eso no significa que no haré más nada. No, señor. Continuaré mejorando.

− Misato, es hora – llamó Shizune

− Hai – colgué mi mochila al hombro

Llegamos a la entrada del pueblo, Tsunade nos estaba esperando.

− Misato-chan, prométeme que te convertirás en una gran kunoichi – dijo Tsunade sonriendo

− ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! – exclamé levantando el puño al aire

− Fuiste una excelente alumna y discípula, heredaste mi poder de Sannin y estoy orgullosa de ello – sonrió Tsunade – no falta mucho para que me superes, te voy a extrañar Misato-chan – me abrazó con fuerza

− ¡Arigatou! – correspondí su abrazo – estoy feliz de haberte tenido como maestra. ¡Te quiero, Tsunade-obasan! – me solté de ella

− Yo también te extrañaré – me abrazó Shizune – te quiero mucho Misato-chan

− Fue divertido pasar estos junto a ustedes – les sonreí, ajusté mi mochila – es hora de irme, ¡Sayonara!

Me dirigí hacia el camino de vuelta a Konoha donde me encontraría con mis amigos. Naruto y Sasuke. ¡No podía esperar para verlos! ¡Seguro habrán crecido un montón! Corrí más rápido. Era muy temprano, quizás llegaría para el anochecer.

La niña corrió entusiasmada por los árboles. Ella amaba a su aldea y a los ciudadanos. Misato tenía pensado muchas cosas que cambiar, esperaba poder realizarlo. Porque después de todo esta era su nueva realidad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Comenten! ¡Hasta la próxima semana! ¡Saludos!


	15. Regreso a Konoha

¡Hola lectores! Pido disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, me había olvidado de un importante examen y no tuve tiempo de actualizar.

**Niastro95: **No hay problema, a veces hay cosas que hacer jaja. Sí, su progreso es asombroso pero paso la mayor parte de su infancia entrenando lo cual después repercutirá en la historia. En este capítulo se reencontrarán Misato, Naruto y Sasuke. Espero que te guste :)

**Invitado: **Me alegra de que te guste, y sí acá está la actualización.

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Los que no son capaces de reconocerse a sí mismos, son los que están destinados a fallar"_

Finalmente en Konoha. ¡Por fin! ¡Me tomó todo el día volver a la aldea! Mmm, digamos que me tuve algunos inconvenientes durante el regreso. Unos ninjas desertores intentaron atacarme, rango chunnin. Al parecer estaban enterados de que era aprendiz de Tsunade. ¿Cómo lo sabían? No tengo idea. En fin, lo bueno es que no eran muy experimentados, volví sana y salva. Un par de rasguños pero nada que mi ninjutsu médico no pueda curar.

Deposité mi mochila en el suelo, estiré los brazos. ¡Qué alegría! No puedo esperar para reunirme con Naruto y Sasuke. Pero seguramente tendré que reunirme con Hokage-sama antes de visitarlos. Suspiré.

− ¡Oi! – gritó un ninja de pelo marrón acercándose que reconocí como Izumo

− ¿Qué? – le contesté

− Para entrar debes mostrarme tus papeles y razón de la visita – explicó cansado

− Soy miembro de la aldea – le mostré mi carnet con mis datos

− ¡Oh! ¡Eres Misato-san! ¡La niña que se había ido a entrenar! – exclamó triunfal

− Hai, hai – moví la mano

− Deberás reportarte con Hokage-sama – explicó

− Como pensé – suspiré cansinamente

Me dirigí hacia la Torre Hokage, la observé. Se veía igual que siempre, pero había algo diferente en la aldea. Mmm. Subí las escaleras tranquilamente y al llegar a su oficina golpeé la puerta. No respondió al llamado, debe estar ocupado. Voy a esperar. Me senté en un sillón cercano.

Espere durante varios minutos, estuve considerando seriamente irme a dormir. El viaje fue exhaustivo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hiashi Hyuga salir del lugar acompañado de Neji. Los miré fijamente. Hiashi notó mi presencia y Neji entrecerró los ojos en mí.

− Misato-san, veo que ha vuelto – habló con respeto Hiashi

− Hai, mi entrenamiento ya finalizó – expliqué

− Mmm, espero verte por el Compuesto Hyuga – invitó Hiashi

− Hai – asentí con la cabeza – será un placer

− Hn – se fue con Neji

Eso fue raro, ¿por qué querría invitarme? Supongo que luego lo averiguaré.

− Pasa, Misato-chan – invitó Sarutobi

− Hai – entré a su oficina

− Cuentame Misato-chan, ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento? – preguntó interesado Hokage-sama

Comencé a explicarle todos estos años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya y Tsunade. Le expliqué las dificultades que tuve, las técnicas que todavía debo dominar y lo mucho que progresé.

Luego de una larga conversación con el Hokage acerca de mi entrenamiento, me fui de su oficina para poder descansar de una vez por todas. Me dirigí lentamente hacia casa, era de noche.

Busqué las llaves en la mochila, las coloqué en la cerradura y abrí la puerta. Tosí, había polvo. Tengo demasiado sueño como para limpiar ahora mismo. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación, por suerte era habitable. Me duché rápidamente y me acosté en la cama para dormir.

**Al día siguiente**

El sonido de los pájaros me despertó. ¿Dónde estaba? Aah, cierto había vuelto a Konoha. ¡Tengo que encontrar a Naruto y Sasuke! Me levanté rápidamente, me duché y luego desayuné té con dos tostadas. Estaba emocionada, pronto los vería pero Hokage-sama me pidió que vaya a su oficina para arreglar cuando comienzo la Academia.

Até mi cabello rojo en una coleta alta, no había tiempo para trenzas. Agarré mis llaves y salí de la casa para dirigirme hacia la Torre Hokage. Estiré los brazos, miré el sol y luego a los aldeanos que caminaban tranquilamente por las calles. ¡Qué bien se siente estar en casa!

Con una nueva motivación me encaminé rápidamente hacia la Torre Hokage. Subí las escaleras, toqué la puerta. ¡Ojalá no tenga que esperar! Hokage-sama me dio permiso para entrar. ¡Menos mal! No tenía ganas de esperar.

− Buenos días, Misato-chan – saludó el Hokage

− Buenos días, Hokage-sama – respondí

− Misato-chan, con respecto a tu carrera como kunoichi – comenzó a hablar Sarutobi – tienes dos opciones

− ¿Cuáles son las opciones? – pregunté mirándolo seria

− Puedes graduarte este año y convertirte en genin – explicó fumando su pipa – o sino cursar este año y graduarte en el próximo año

− Mmm… - me toqué la barbilla reflexionando – ¿Naruto se gradúa el próximo año, verdad?

− Hai – me miró fijamente

− Entonces, voy a cursar este año y graduarme el próximo año – dije con firmeza

− Misato – me llamó serio Hokage-sama – ¿por qué quieres graduarte con la generación de Naruto? Tú eres una chica con potencial y graduándote este año podrías lograr muchas cosas

− Hokage-sama, las cosas que quiero lograr llegaran a su tiempo y no tengo ningún apuro. Con respecto a Naruto, para mí él es una persona muy especial y quiero protegerlo a toda costa – contesté sonriendo

− Hm, está bien – tomó un papel de su escritorio – ten esto, tus clases en la Academia ya comenzaron. Ve y entrégaselo a Iruka Umino.

− ¡¿Voy a ir a la Academia ahora?! – exclamé emocionada tomando el papel

− Hai – sonrió el Hokage

− ¡Bien! – levanté un puño al aire - ¡Nos vemos!

Me fui de la Torre Hokage sin esperar respuesta. Estaba súper feliz, podría ver a Naruto y Sasuke ahora mismo. Corrí más rápido.

Al llegar a la Academia, la observé desde afuera. Estuve tanto tiempo esperando por este momento. Sonreí, la hora ha llegado. Entré al lugar, voy a tardar mucho tiempo buscando a Iruka. A menos que… ¡Ya sé! Activé el Ojo de Kagura. Encontré el chakra de Iruka a un par de aulas. Abrí los ojos, me dirigí hacia allí. ¡Estoy nerviosa! Me paré afuera del salón, respiré profundamente y abrí la puerta corrediza. El sensei Iruka Umino y todos sus alumnos me miraron. Sonreí nerviosamente.

− Etto… Iruka-sensei, Hokage-sama me dijo que le dé esto – me acerqué para entregarle el papel

− ¡Oh! Gracias, a ver – tomó el papel y lo leyó – ya veo… Chicos, ella es una nueva alumna. Por favor, preséntate

− Hai – asentí con la cabeza y miré a todos ¡Estaba Naruto sentado al lado de Sakura! – Mi nombre es Misato Senju, soy de Konoha y por ciertas razones no pude asistir antes a la Academia. Así que este año comenzaré – me presenté, todos estaban callados

− Chicos, pueden hacerle preguntas. ¿Está bien para ti, Misato-san? – dijo Iruka-sensei

− Hai, no hay problema – acepté

− ¿Ese es tu color de pelo natural? – preguntó una niña al azar

− Sí, lo es – contesté rodando los ojos

− ¡Es horrible! – gritó Sakura – ¡Ahora te llamaré Tomate!

− ¡Y yo pelo de chicle! – repliqué señalándola, sentí que me miraban fijamente

− ¿Realmente eres del Clan Senju? – preguntó un chico

− Hai – asentí con la cabeza

Naruto estaba jugando con algo en su mesa, sin prestarme atención. Suspiré, tendré que llamar su atención. Descubrí que la persona que me miraba fijamente era Sasuke, estaba sentado al lado de Sakura. Qué casualidad, los tres juntos en una misma mesa. Me cansé, voy a llamar la atención de Naruto.

− ¡Naaruutoo! – lo llamé moviendo mis manos, me miró sorprendido

− ¡¿Misato-chan?! – se levantó bruscamente - ¡Volviste, dattebayo! – corrió hacia mí para abrazarme, lo abracé con fuerza

− ¡Baka! – lo golpeé en la cabeza suavemente – ¡Desde hace rato estoy aquí y no me veías!

− ¡Gomen! Estaba haciendo algo – miró a otro lado. Sonreí, otras de sus bromas

− Nee, Sasuke-kuun – lo llamé como fangirl, me miró – hace tiempo que no te veo y no me diste un abrazo como Naruto-kun – cruce los brazos bufando

− ¡¿NANI?! – gritó Sakura – ¡¿Tú la conoces Sasuke-kun?!

− Sí – la miró con fastidio – después hablaremos – me dijo fríamente

Suspiré tristemente, la venganza lo está consumiendo. Quizás haya esperanzas para sacarlo de ese abismo de oscuridad.

− ¡Bueno, ya basta! ¡Todos a sus lugares! – ordenó – Misato-san, siéntate al lado de Hinata Hyuga

− Hai – me dirigí hacia su mesa – hola, Hinata – le sonreí

− Ho-ola – saludó sonrojada

La clase fue bastante interesante, Iruka-sensei habló sobre la creación de Konoha. Los tiempos de guerras continuas entre los Clanes. Luego explicó las culturas de las Cinco Grandes Naciones. Estuve atenta a lo que decía.

− Ahora vamos a ir al patio para entrenar su puntería – explicó Iruka-sensei

− ¡Hai! – respondimos

Nos dirigimos hacia el patio, en los árboles había dibujados unos círculos para tirar nuestras armas allí. Sonreí, esto sería fácil pero no debo mostrar mis capacidades por ahora. Eso podría hacer que me graduara este año.

− Para poder lanzar el kunai en el centro o alguna parte cercana deben ponerse en esta posición básica – Iruka adelantó un poco su pie izquierdo y con el brazo hacia atrás – y así apuntar y luego soltar su kunai hacia el árbol

Todos asintieron entendiendo la explicación. Me puse en posición y lancé el kunai dando en el centro. Observé a los demás, la mayoría estaba haciéndolo bastante bien. Algunos tenían problemas, entre ellos Naruto. Lo miré lanzar su kunai, su puntería era terrible. Al igual que yo hace unos años. Su posición estaba bien, no perfecta pero bien. ¿Cuál era el problema? Para averiguarlo me acerqué a él.

− Oi, Naruto – lo llamé, me miró con curiosidad – dame el kunai, quiero verlo – le pedí

− Hai – me lo dio y al instante me di cuenta del problema

El kunai estaba modificado, era mucho más pesado que el original. Un kunai normal debe ser ligero para más comodidad al lanzarlo. Fruncí el ceño, alguien le vendió este kunai así a propósito.

− ¿Qué pasa, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto

− Naruto, ¿dónde compraste este kunai? – le pregunté seriamente

− En la tienda de armas del pueblo – contestó preocupado – ¿sucede algo, dattebayo?

− Es diferente a los normales, toma este – le entregué uno de mis kunais – este es el correcto

− ¡Oye, es mucho menos pesado! – exclamó sorprendido

− Hai, ¿tienes más de estos kunais? – le pregunté mostrándole el suyo

− Hai – me entregó otros cuatro kunais pesados – estos son todos

− Está bien, yo te conseguiré los que sirven – dije mirándolo y asintió con la cabeza

Iruka-sensei estaba ocupado explicándole a Chouji como tirar los kunais, estaba bastante frustrado ya que no lo hacía bien. Me reí ante su cara de horror.

Mientras Misato observaba a Iruka-sensei, Sasuke la estaba mirando. Estaba impresionado ante su puntería, por supuesto que él tenía una puntería perfecta pero no lo esperaba de ella. Debía de haber sabido, ella había estado entrenando todos estos años. ¿Qué tan fuerte será? Sasuke frunció el ceño, no soportaría que ella sea más fuerte que él. De repente Misato lo miró, y le sonrió. Sasuke desvió la mirada y continuó con su entrenamiento con kunais.

Misato estaba preocupada por Sasuke, no le gustaba su actitud. Debía comenzar sus proyectos para cambiar ciertas cosas. En ese momento un niño gritó de dolor, fui a ver qué sucedía junto a Iruka-sensei. El niño había sostenido mal su kunai haciendo que caiga en su pie derecho causándole un gran dolor. ¡Tenía que ayudarlo! Pero me dije que no tenía que mostrar mis capacidades. Esto es un gran dilema. Miré la herida, el deber de un ninja médico es curar a sus compañeros no importa cuál sea su situación. Lo ayudaré, no por nada Tsunade-obasan me enseñó todo lo que sabe.

− Oye calma, soy un médico – dije haciendo que Iruka me mirara con incredulidad – te voy a curar, quédate quieto – retire el kunai rápidamente y mis manos brillaron de color verde

Estaba concentrada curando su herida con ninjutsu médico, el kunai había cortado un nervio haciendo que se produzca una hemorragia. Introduje en pequeñas cadenas mi chakra reconstruyendo el nervio. Luego de reconstruir el nervio, uní de nuevo lo que el kunai había cortado hasta terminar de curar completamente la herida.

− Ya está – sonreí

− Bien hecho, Misato-san pero quisiera hablar contigo y el Hokage más tarde – dijo serio Iruka

− Hai – contesté

Luego de este acontecimiento, continuamos practicando la puntería hasta que llegó la hora de irnos. Iruka-sensei nos despidió y nos fuimos, algunos eran esperados en la entrada de la Academia por sus padres, hermanos o abuelos. Miré con tristeza la escena, siempre soñé con que mis padres me recogieran de la Academia pero ellos están muertos.

Recordé que tenía que tener una pequeña c_harla_ con el vendedor de la tienda de armas. Todavía la gente piensa que Naruto es el Kyubi. Que equivocados están. Esto que descubrí sobre los kunais de Naruto, no debe ser lo único con que lo hayan estafado.

Al llegar, la tienda estaba abierta. En la vidriera había kunais, shurikens y hermosas espadas expuestas a la venta. Entré al local, la campanita de la puerta avisó mi llegada. El vendedor me miró, era un hombre de unos cincuenta y pico de años. Revisé su chakra, era un ninja retirado. Fue un shinobi de rango chunnin experto en armas y a juzgar por su chakra no utilizaba muchos ninjutsus. Me acerqué al mostrador y me apoyé allí.

− ¿Qué necesita? – preguntó el hombre

− Quisiera saber si tiene más de estos kunais – le entregué un kunai pesado haciendo que habrá los ojos

− Eeh, ya-a no hay stock – dijo nerviosamente

− Aah ya veo – dije sarcásticamente – mire voy a ser directa, no quiero que vuelva a vender estos kunais modificados a Naruto Uzumaki o se las va a ver conmigo – lo amenacé

− ¿Y una niña como tú que puede hacer? – se burló riéndose

− Esta niña cumple lo que dice – solté mi chakra en forma amenazante haciendo que se aleje – y como dije espero que no vuelva a vender estos kunais, ¿entendido? – pregunté malhumorada

− ¡Hai! – gritó haciendo que vuelva mi chakra

− ¡Genial! – dije alegre - ¡Que tenga un buen día!

Me fui del local de armas tranquilamente aunque estaba furiosa por lo que le hicieron a Naruto. Al salir, lo vi a Sasuke caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Corrí hacia él.

− ¡Oi, Sasuke! – grité moviendo la mano

− Ya deja de gritar, Misato – dijo fríamente Sasuke

− ¡Por Kami, Sasuke! Deja de ser tan frío, antes no eras así –dije cruzándome de brazos

− Hn, muchas cosas han pasado – contestó Sasuke

− Lo sé – dije seriamente – me enteré de lo que hizo Ita… - pero me interrumpió

− No digas su nombre – susurró entre dientes

El ambiente se tornó bastante oscuro, por más que Sasuke no quisiera debíamos hablar sobre esto.

− Sasuke, vayamos a otro lugar para hablar – ofrecí seria

− Hn, sígueme – ordenó Sasuke

Sasuke me llevó al Compuesto Uchiha, cintas amarillas rodeaban la entrada. Al ver esto me sentí mal, esto era peor que en el anime. Era mucho más escalofriante, ver con mis propios ojos las marcas donde los miembros del Clan fueron asesinados.

Atravesamos el Compuesto hasta llegar a la casa principal, rodeamos la casa y llegamos a un muelle donde recuerdo del anime que Sasuke hizo su primera bola de fuego la cual le había enseñado su padre, Fugaku. Suspiré, espero que su familia descanse en paz y Shisui también. Los extraño aunque no eran mi familia, los consideré así y pase la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos mientras estuve en Konoha.

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos parados cerca del borde del pequeño muelle y observamos el lago. Seguramente esto trajo muchos recuerdos a su mente, dolorosos y felices pero en fin son recuerdos. Luego de estar un largo rato en silencio decidí hablar.

− Sasuke, no hace falta que me digas qué hizo porque ya lo sé – comencé a hablar – sé que diga lo que diga no va a consolarte ni traer tu familia de nuevo pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre estaré para ti – dije mirando el cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo

− ¿Sabes lo que me dijo después de matar a todos? _"Ni siquiera mereces que te mate estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida… y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven por mí" _– repitió lo que dijo Itachi – Misato, mi objetivo es vengarme de lo que hizo matándolo – dijo sin rodeos Sasuke

− Sasuke, la venganza no es el camino. Por lo menos ¿sabes por qué lo hizo? – pregunté mirándolo

− Para medir sus capacidades – contestó fríamente Sasuke

− ¿Y tú le crees? – pregunté incrédula

− Es lo que dijo – cortó

− Sasuke, por el amor de Kami – dije perdiendo la paciencia - Itachi es tu hermano mayor, siempre te quiso y tiene que haber una razón para hacer esto ¡No confíes en lo diga!

− ¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! ¡El mató a mi Clan! ¡A mi familia! – gritó furioso Sasuke

− ¡Tiene que haber una razón! – repliqué – ¡No es que lo defienda pero hay algo extraño en todo esto! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dijo una vez?! ¡Que por más que él sea un obstáculo para ti, siempre estará allí para ti incluso si lo odias! – exclamé

− ¡¿Crees que no lo recuerdo cada día?! ¡Todo fue una mentira, Misato! ¡No entiendo por qué lo defiendes! ¡Es un asesino! – gritó más enojado Sasuke

− ¡Ya te dije que no lo defiendo! ¡Lo que hizo estuvo mal! ¡Sasuke, quizás quería protegerte de algo! ¡O tal vez… - no pude terminar debido a que Sasuke se acercó y me dio un cachetazo haciéndome caer al piso

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, volví mi cabeza para mirarlo y estaba furioso e impresionado por lo que hizo. Mi mejilla izquierda ardía como el infierno, el golpe fue duro y todavía podía sentir el peso de su mano. Desde pequeña siempre estuve entrenando, los golpes eran normales para mí pero esto era distinto. No era solo una herida física sino también una emocional. Sentí un líquido recorriendo mis mejillas, toqué con mis dedos y era agua. Estaba llorando, y no me había dado cuenta. Me puse de pie lentamente, nunca nadie me había pegado con tan mala intención. Si él no quería escucharme entonces que así sea. Estuve de pie unos minutos en silencio tratando de procesar lo ocurrido, de repente me di media vuelta y me fui del muelle.

Sasuke estaba congelado, no podía creer lo que le había hecho a Misato. Nunca pensó en pegarle ni nada por el estilo pero es que cuando defendía a ese hombre, no pudo soportarlo. Fue un momento de furia ciega, nunca le haría daño a Misato. Cuando lo había mirado sorprendida por el golpe, se arrepintió de lo que hizo. Quería decir algo pero su cuerpo no respondía. Miro con culpabilidad como ella se iba del Compuesto en silencio.

− Misato… - susurró Sasuke

**En la casa de Misato**

La niña estaba sentada en una silla del living recordando lo que había pasado, se paró frente al espejo y observó la marca de la mano en su rostro. Estaba muy triste por lo que había pasado. Acercó su mano izquierda brillando de color verde, curó su mejilla pero el dolor emocional seguía allí. Para Misato, Sasuke era uno de sus mejores amigos. La lastimó mucho su reacción pero es que ella quería intentar decirle indirectamente lo que en realidad había pasado o alguna manera de que él pueda investigar para conocer la verdad pero estaba cegado en odio y venganza.

De repente Misato recordó que tenía que ir a la Torre Hokage para hablar con el Hokage e Iruka-sensei acerca de lo que sucedió en la mañana. Se lavó el rostro con agua fría y se dirigió hacia la Torre Hokage.

**En la Torre Hokage**

Iruka Umino estaba bastante sorprendido por las habilidades de su nueva alumna, Misato Senju. Pensó que era extraño tener un miembro del Clan Senju en su clase ya que no había muchos miembros vivos, solo Tsunade-hime y ella.

− Dime Iruka, ¿acaso estas preguntándote por qué Misato-chan está en la Academia cuando sus habilidades son superiores? – preguntó Hiruzen fumando su pipa

− Hai, ¿cómo lo sabe? ¡Ella no debería estar en la Academia! – exclamó Iruka

− Solo lo sé, pero ella eligió estar en la Academia – contestó el Hokage

− ¿Por qué? – preguntó Iruka curiosamente

− No está en mi lugar contestar esa pregunta – dijo serio Hiruzen

− Está bien, pero ¿quién le enseño ninjutsu médico? – preguntó Iruka

− Una de mis alumnos, Tsunade Senju. Iruka, Tsunade es la tía de Misato – explicó el Hokage haciendo que Iruka abra los ojos impresionado – ella es la hija de Kenji Senju y Kasumi Uzumaki

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dijeron que había muerto! – exclamó Iruka

− Lo sé, pero fue para su protección. Su padre tenía muchos enemigos y podrían haber hecho daño a Misato – explicó Hiruzen

− Hai – dijo pensativo Iruka

Golpearon la puerta, Hiruzen dio permiso para que entren. Era Misato.

− Hola – saludó un poco desganada

− ¿Sucede algo, Misato-chan? – preguntó Hiruzen

− Eeh, no – contestó nerviosamente

− Está bien. Misato-chan, sobre lo que paso hoy fue aclarado y le expliqué a Iruka que cursarías la Academia este año sin importar tus habilidades – explicó el Hokage

− Hai – asintió Iruka-sensei

− Entonces, váyanse que tengo mucho papeleo por hacer – suspiró cansinamente Hiruzen

Iruka y yo nos despedimos, cada uno fue por su lado. Me fui a casa, ya era de noche y no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Lo que pasó con Sasuke sigue en mi mente, sigo herida por eso. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que choque con alguien.

− ¡Fíjate por donde vas! – exclamó enojado

− Gomen, no estaba atenta – me disculpé, me di cuenta de que era Neji con el que choque

− Hn, idiota – insultó Neji

− Oye, ya me disculpé no hace falta insultarme – dije un poco enojada

Neji se fue sin más. Me llevo muy mal con él desde pequeños. Además de ser tan arrogante, seguramente sigue atormentando a Hinata. Ojalá podamos terminar ese enfrentamiento de aquella vez, seguramente es mucho más fuerte. Sería interesante.

Entré a casa, estaba tan deprimida que directamente fui a acostar sin cenar. Miré por la ventana a la luna, estaba tan blanca y grande. Las cortinas volaban por la brisa de la noche, de repente un cuervo negro se posó en mi ventana. Lo miré con curiosidad, sus ojos rojos miraron los míos y sin previo aviso me dormí.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bueno, gente espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Y no olviden comentar!


	16. Enfrentamientos

¡Hola lectores! Como todas las semanas les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

**AmantedeSuzukiyMisaki**: Iruka no se esperaba para nada su habilidad jaja. Sí, por desgracia Sasuke está muy encerrado en su visión de venganza pero Misato tiene planes... :O ¡Gracias! Me fue muy bien en el examen :3

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Cuando la vida te preste razones para llorar, demuestra que tienes mil y una para morir"_

_La oscuridad me rodea, cuervos negros vuelan sin rumbo a mi alrededor. Parece un genjutsu. Hice el sello, ¡Kai! Nada, no puedo disiparlo. De repente los cuervos toman una forma humana lentamente hasta revelar a Itachi Uchiha._

− _¡Itachi! – exclamé en sorpresa_

− _Misato, hace tiempo que no te veía – dijo suavemente Itachi_

− _¿Qué es esto? ¿Es un genjutsu? ¡Sácame de aquí! – hice de nuevo los sellos - ¡Kai!_

− _No es un genjutsu normal, no sirve de nada intentar disiparlo – explicó con calma_

− _¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunté más tranquila_

− _¿No me temes? ¿No me odias por haber matado al Clan Uchiha? – preguntó mirándome con sus ojos rojos_

− _No, Itachi como te dije aquella vez siempre puedes contar conmigo – dije seriamente_

_Itachi se acercó lentamente en la oscuridad hasta quedar de pie enfrente de mí. Su presencia me intimida. Su mano levantó mi barbilla._

− _¿Por qué no me odias? – preguntó mirando mis ojos marrones_

− _No te odio porque te conozco y sé que lo que hiciste no fue por tu voluntad sino por distintos factores que te obligaron a hacerlo. Además eres un buen chico y estoy orgullosa de ti – dije lo último repitiendo lo que le había dicho su padre antes de morir_

− _Arigatou, Misato-chan. Por fin entiendo a Sasuke – dijo cerrando sus ojos para revelar sus ojos negros_

− _¿Cómo que lo entiendes? – pregunté confundida_

− _No importa. Misato-chan, por favor cuida de mi hermano menor. Es hora de irme – su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer_

− _¡Espera! ¡Quiero seguir hablando! ¡Itachi! – grité pero desapareció dejándome en la oscuridad_

Abrí los ojos exaltada. Miré a la ventana, el cuervo ya se había ido. Suspiré, de verdad quería continuar hablando con él. El sueño ya se me había ido, miré a la luna brillar junto a las estrellas. Cerré los ojos al sentir la brisa nocturna pasar por la aldea.

**Guarida de Akatsuki**

Itachi estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, muy concentrado. A través de su cuervo había podido hablar con Misato. Una pequeña sensación de felicidad lo recorrió, no estaba tan solo como pensaba. Observó a través de los pequeños ojos del cuervo a Misato. Luego de haberla liberado del genjutsu, se posó en un árbol para que no pudiera verlo. Ella había estado mirando la luna para luego cerrar sus ojos disfrutando de la brisa. Su largo cabello rojo se ondeaba al viento. Era una vista muy bonita.

− Itachi-san, nos ha llamado Pain-sama a su oficina – dijo su compañero azul desde la puerta

− Hn, ya te he dicho que golpees – avisó Itachi sin emociones

**En Konoha**

Me quedaron muchas dudas respecto a ese sueño, tuve la esperanza de volver a hablar con él a la noche siguiente pero no sucedió.

En fin han pasado unos catorce días desde que volví a Konoha, durante este tiempo he estado entrenando a Naruto. Con respecto a Sasuke no hemos hablado desde el incidente. Todavía sigo un poco afectada por ello.

Hoy es sábado, por lo que no tenemos clases en la Academia. Seguramente Naruto vendrá a casa a pasar el rato. Tocaron timbre. Hablando del Rey de Roma. Fui a abrir la puerta y en efecto era Naruto.

− ¡Hola Misa-chan! ¡Vayamos a entrenar, dattebayo! ¡Ya puedo escalar el árbol! – exclamó agitando los brazos

− ¿De verdad? ¡Muéstrame! – exclamé feliz

Naruto tomó mi mano, y corrimos juntos hasta uno de los campos de entrenamiento cercanos. Mm, recuerdo cuando entrené a Naruto por primera vez.

_Flashback_

_Iruka-sensei nos había estado entrenando en ninjutsu básico. Explicó el Jutsu Réplica, pero debido a la gran cantidad de chakra que tiene Naruto no pudo hacerlo. En realidad solo un muñeco sin vida pudo hacer lo cual no servía._

_Al final de la clase, Naruto estaba muy triste porque no pudo hacer correctamente el jutsu. Tengo que hacer algo, voy a entrenarlo en control de chakra y quizás más._

− _Naruto – lo llamé cuando lo alcancé_

− _¿Nani? – se dio media vuelta confundido - ¡Misato-chan!_

− _Esto puedo ser un poco repentino – hablé un poco nerviosa– pero puedo entrenarte. Es decir si quieres_

_Naruto me miró con los ojos abiertos. ¿Por qué se sorprende? Oh sí, nadie quiere ayudarlo. Apreté los puños, no voy a dejar que tenga esos pensamientos. Luego de unos minutos de silencio finalmente habló._

− _¡Hai! ¡Entréname, dattebayo! ¡Con tu ayuda estaré más cerca de convertirme en Hokage! – dijo con determinación_

− _¡Bien! ¡Vamos! – tomé su mano para jalarlo hasta un campo de entrenamiento_

− _¡Eh! ¡Espera, Misato-chan! – casi se cae por como lo arrastraba_

_Más tarde_

_Naruto respiraba con gran dificultad mientras lo observaba de brazos cruzados. Tiene una condición física buena pero necesita más resistencia en los entrenamientos. Mm, quizás fui un poco dura. Fruncí el ceño, esto solo fue una entrada en calor._

− _Naruto, ven – lo llamé_

− _Hai – me siguió hasta pararnos enfrente de un árbol_

− _Quiero que escales este árbol sin manos – indiqué mirando el árbol_

− _¡¿Nani?! ¿Cómo voy a escalar sin manos? – gritó confundido_

− _Pues así – le sonreí mientras caminaba por la corteza del árbol_

− _¡Increíble! – me miró con estrellitas – ¡Eso fue fantástico! – dijo cuando baje de la copa del árbol_

− _Gracias, puedes hacer esto Naruto. Si lo haces en menos de quince días te enseñaré un súper jutsu – dije mirándolo – ten este kunai para que marques tus progresos_

− _¡Lo haré, dattebayo! – movió el puño_

_Durante el resto de la tarde observé sus intentos de escalar el árbol. Suspiré, estaba fracasando. Naruto cayó varias veces del árbol pero su determinación lo motivó a seguir intentándolo. Le di varios consejas para mayor facilidad._

_Fin Flashback_

Cuando finalmente llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, Naruto miró con determinación el árbol. Él se puso de pie frente al árbol, hizo el sello y comenzó a correr por el árbol hasta llegar a la copa de este. Sonreí con orgullo, pudo hacerlo.

− ¿Viste eso, Misato-chan? ¡Veo toda la aldea, dattebayo! – exclamó emocionado

− Excelente Naruto – grité desde el suelo

Naruto bajó de la copa del árbol corriendo por la corteza. Le sonreí felizmente. Estaba tan orgullosa de su progreso, estaba listo para aprender ese jutsu.

− Naruto, estoy orgullosa de ti y como recompensa por tu esfuerzo te enseñaré el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – le dije sonriendo – el sello especial para hacerlo es este – crucé los dedos en forma de cruz – y luego concentras chakra ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

− ¡Genial, dattebayo! ¡Este se parece al jutsu réplica que nos enseñó Iruka-sensei! – exclamó pensativo

− Hai, pero estos clones son reales – expliqué mientras toqué a mi clon – mientras que el Jutsu Réplica son imágenes, ¿entiendes?

− Mmm – frunció el ceño – no

− Mira, ¡Jutsu Réplica! – exclamé haciendo un simple clon – este clon es solo una imagen, ven tócale el brazo

− Es verdad – dijo fascinado mientras su mano traspasaba el brazo

− Y ahora toca este clon – le indiqué a mi clon de sombra, se acercó y pudo tocarlo – ves esa es la diferencia por lo tanto el Jutsu Clon de Sombra es mucho más eficiente que el Jutsu de Réplica – expliqué señalando los clones – porque es más difícil detectar cuál es el verdadero usuario de la técnica

− Hai, ¡Arigatou, Misato-chan! – me abrazó repentinamente

− Etto… por nada Naruto – contesté tímidamente – no hace falta que me agradezcas

Desde atrás de un árbol, Sasuke observaba el intercambio con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke se había dado cuenta del progreso de Naruto durante los entrenamientos de la Academia, su control de chakra había mejorado con rapidez por lo que llamó su atención. Decidió seguirlo, y vio que Misato lo estaba entrenando en control de chakra y hasta le enseñó un jutsu. Él también quería hacerse más fuerte pero no encontraba la forma, nadie de su Clan estaba vivo para entrenarlo y todo lo que había investigado era muy avanzado y no tenía idea de cómo progresar. Estaba enojado por el progreso del dobe, no podía creer que había mejorado. Quizás debía pedirle disculpas a Misato por lo que pasó y rogarle que lo entrene pero eso sería tirar por la borda su orgullo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? No iba a pedirle disculpas ni mucho menos que lo entrene. Sasuke se dio media vuelta para irse.

Misato había percibido el chakra de Sasuke hace mucho tiempo, desde hace unos días que los había estado espiando y tenía la esperanza de que se mostrara pero no sucedió. Ahora mismo su chakra había desaparecido dando por entender que se había ido a otro lugar. Suspiró, no quería estar peleada con él pero debía pedir disculpas por lo que hizo.

− Ne, Misato-chan ¡Vayamos a Ichiraku Ramen! – invitó feliz

− Hai – le sonreí

Naruto y yo corrimos una carrera hasta el restaurant. Llegamos al mismo tiempo, cayendo en la entrada. Nos reímos ante la caída, hoy era un día para celebrar pues Naruto había aprendido el Jutsu que ayudó a la mayoría de sus técnicas.

− ¡Viejo, dame un miso ramen! – pidió Naruto – ¿y tú, Misato?

− ¡Lo mismo! – ordené al hombre

− ¡A la orden! – exclamó preparando las comidas

**Mientras tanto en el Compuesto Hyuga**

Hiashi Hyuga estaba sentado en su despacho leyendo el boletín de notas de su hija mayor, Hinata Hyuga. Al parecer había quedado en segundo lugar en Taijutsu entre las niñas. ¿Cómo era posible que siendo heredera del Clan Hyuga haya quedado en segundo lugar? Frunció el ceño, esto no le iba a gustar a los ancianos.

− Hinata, ¿Quién está en primer lugar? – preguntó Hiashi con dureza

− Mi-isa-ato-chan está en prime-er lugar – articuló nerviosamente Hinata

Hiashi no respondió, estaba sorprendido que la niña que aquella vez curó a Neji tenga tanta habilidad. Por supuesto que tenía potencial, pero lograr vencer a Hinata fue bastante impresionante. Sabía que Hinata es demasiado amable y no le gusta luchar, pero debía admitir que Hinata era fuerte sino fuera por su inseguridad. Tendría que confirmarlo con sus propios ojos, sí ver con sus propios ojos luchar a su hija y Misato Senju. La hija del que alguna vez fue su compañero shinobi, Kenji Senju.

**En Ichiraku Ramen**

Observé como Naruto comía desesperadamente su ramen. Fue un poco asqueroso verlo, por Kami que no tiene modales. Me concentré en comer mi tazón de ramen.

− Ne, Misato-chan. Desde hace un tiempo quería preguntar algo – miró su tazón

− ¿Qué querías preguntarme? – le dije confundida

− Siempre te veo sola, te vas de la Academia sin esperar a nadie así que quería preguntarte ¿Tus padres están vivos, dattebayo? – preguntó mirándome serio

− Ya veo – hablé entendiendo su pregunta – mis padres están muertos, ellos murieron durante el ataque del Kyubi – contesté jugando con los palillos

Naruto no respondió, simplemente quedamos en silencio hasta que pagamos por la comida. Nos fuimos de Ichiraku y comenzamos a caminar por la aldea. Estaba anocheciendo, debería irme a casa.

− ¿Los extrañas, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto

− Hai, todos los días – contesté mirando el cielo

− Gomen Misato-chan si estas triste por mi culpa – susurró

− No, es bueno hablarlo con alguien. Además tu eres mi mejor amigo, Naruto – respondí sonriendo

Naruto respondió con una sonrisa, y luego de hablar un rato más se hizo de noche. Nos despedimos y cada uno fue a su casa. Salté por los tejados para ir a casa, mientras saltaba pude ver mi casa a varios metros. La casa era grande, tenía ventanas amplias y ahora las luces estaban encendidas. Esperen, ¿las luces estaban encendidas? Me detuve en un tejado, oculté mi chakra y observé la casa.

Cuando salí para ir a entrenar, no dejé nada encendido. Fruncí el ceño, vi la sombra de alguien allí. Encendí Ojo de Kagura para detectar el chakra. Maldición, era un shinobi experimentado de rango anbu. Bastante hábil, pero hay algo en su chakra que es extraño. Su chakra es frío como si no tuviera sentimientos.

Sentí la ráfaga de un kunai dirigido hacia mí. Lo desvié utilizando mi propio kunai. Un anbu con máscara blanca me atacó, al parecer estaba vigilando los alrededores para el otro anbu que estaba en mi casa. Se teletransportó rápidamente para luchar conmigo.

El anbu intentó darme una patada, pero contraataqué con un puñetazo con chakra haciendo que salga disparado varios metros atrás. Seguimos luchando mano a mano, hasta que logró darme una patada en mis costillas. Creo que fracturó un par de ellas, el chakra que estaba acumulando lo curó. El misterioso anbu que estaba en mi casa apareció junto al anbu con el que estaba luchando, y con una señal del primero se fueron sin dejar rastro. Observé pasmada como se esfumaron. ¿Qué buscaban en mi casa? Entré a la casa, y miré alrededor. ¡No había ningún desorden! Estaba todo igual. Desde hace tiempo que me persiguen. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo?! ¡Tengo que decirle a Hokage-sama!

Corrí con rapidez hasta la Torre Hokage. Subí las escaleras corriendo, me tropecé y segui corriendo. Ignoré a su secretaria y entré sin tocar. Abrí la puerta bruscamente.

− ¡Hokage-sama! – grité de pie en la entrada

− ¿Misato-chan? ¿qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado Sarutobi

− ¿Así es como te trata la nueva generación, Hiruzen? – se burló un extraño hombre

Entrecerré los ojos. Ese viejo, es Danzō Shimura. Uno de los ancianos involucrados en la Masacre Uchiha. Maldito vejete, básicamente obligo a Itachi a matar a su familia.

− Ya basta, Danzo – cortó el Hokage

− Mm, ya me voy – se fue por la puerta mientras me corrí de allí para que pase

Observé cuando se iba, el viejo parece frágil pero es muy fuerte. Tiene todas esas vendas ocultando los sharingans del Clan Uchiha, ni hablar del ADN de Shodaime Hokage. La cara de mi antecesor en su pecho. Ew, eso es asqueroso.

− Hokage-sama, alguien entró en mi casa – dije sin rodeos

− ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó fumando su pipa

− Lo vi con mis propios ojos, y no era una persona cualquiera. Era un anbu – expliqué

− ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – preguntó haciéndome perder la paciencia

− ¡Lo detecte con mi kekkei genkai! ¡Además luché con su compañero que lo esperaba fuera! – exclamé exasperada

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible que un anbu ataque a una niña!

− ¿Acaso está dudando de mí? – entrecerré los ojos – Hokage-sama, ¿por qué hay anbus siguiéndome? Durante mi entrenamiento estuvieron observándome

− Misato-chan, no dudo de ti. Es solo que es extraño todo esto pero creo que tengo una hipótesis pero primero debo confirmarla para decirte. Así que no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te molesten más. Ve y descansa. Estuviste entrenando con Naruto, debes estar agotada – dijo con suavidad

− Está bien, por favor dígame apenas sepa algo. Sayonara – me despedí

− Por supuesto, hasta luego – se despidió Hokage-sama

Al salir de la oficina respiré profundamente. Espero que Hokage-sama me diga lo que sucede. Él tenía razón, tengo bastante sueño. Fui a casa, observé el lugar de nuevo y no había nada raro. Me dirigí a mi habitación, abrí la manta de la cama y me tiré sobre ella para dormir.

**Al día siguiente**

Otra vez me desperté en la mañana por la luz del sol. ¿Por qué nunca cierro las cortinas? Fui a ducharme. Al salir me di cuenta de que era domingo, y que no haría nada en todo el día. En realidad, podría ir a entrenar. Naruto no puede ya que tenía que hacer una broma al Hokage. Sonreí, ya sabría mañana que broma hizo. Até mi pelo en una coleta alta. Ajusté mi ropa, era un kimono de kunoichi color verde claro con faja negra y shorts negros. Y por supuesto las sandalias ninja.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, comencé a entrenarme en Taijutsu específicamente con puñetazos y patadas cargadas de chakra. Quizás afinar un poco la precisión con el bisturí de chakra.

Corrí hasta el centro del campo para luego dar un puñetazo al suelo haciendo que grandes pedazos de tierra salieran volando. Sonreí ante lo ocurrido, sin duda no perdía mi toque. Destruí los pedazos de tierra restante con patadas cargadas de chakra.

Una sensación de peligro me invadió, una horda de afilados kunais fueron disparados hacia mi espalda. Salté para esquivarlos pero algunos rozaron mis piernas lastimándome. ¿Qué pasa con estos inesperados ataques hacia mí?

− ¡Ya muéstrate! –ordené enojada

De atrás de un árbol salió Sasuke. ¡Por Kami! Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué pretende? ¿Matarme?

− Lucha contra mí, Misato – exigió con un kunai en mano

− ¿Por qué? – pregunté tomando posición de batalla

− ¡Vi lo que puedes hacer! ¡Quiero ver tu fuerza en combate! – explicó apretando su kunai

− No voy a luchar, a menos que hagamos una apuesta. Si gano, tú serás mi subordinado. Si pierdo, haré lo que desees – dije sonriendo con maldad

− Está bien – aceptó Sasuke

− ¡Comencemos! – me lancé rápidamente hacia él

Sasuke esquivó mi patada con chakra. Nuevamente tiró varios kunais que desvié con shurikens. Sasuke intentó darme un puñetazo, pero detuve su muñeca con facilidad. Esto lo enfureció, quiso darme otro puñetazo pero me engañó haciéndomelo creer para en lugar darme una patada en mi pecho. Respiré con dificultad, este chico tiene potencial.

Salté hacia atrás para recuperarme. Maldición, tiene fuerza. Voy a terminar esto ahora. Encendí mi bisturí de chakra. Corrí hacia él, continué desviando sus ataques con rapidez. Aproveché cuando quiso tirar de su kunai, que rocé mi bisturí de chakra cortando su tendón haciendo que su brazo quede inmóvil. Abrió los ojos con horror.

− Ya está, Sasuke. A partir de hoy eres mi subordinado – informé mirándolo

Me di vuelta para retirarme del campo de entrenamiento. Quizás aprendería algo dejándolo con el brazo inmóvil.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del centro de Konoha, repentinamente me llamaron desde la calle.

− ¡Senju-san! – gritó un hombre – Hiashi Hyuga ha solicitado su presencia en el Compuesto Hyuga

− Está bien, ¿Cómo es tu nombre? – pregunté curiosa

− Mi nombre es Ko Hyuga – contestó confundido

− Arigatou, Ko-san – sonreí para irme saltando por los tejados hacia el Compuesto Hyuga

Ko miró confundido donde había estado Misato Senju hace unos segundos. Nunca nadie le había agradecido nada, sonrió levemente ante ese gesto. Le gustaba esa sensación.

**Compuesto Hyuga**

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba en su despacho conversando con su padre. Los dos hablaban seriamente de temas relacionados con el futuro del Clan.

− Hiashi-sama, ha llegado Senju-san – informó un sirviente

− Hazla pasar – ordenó

− Hai – respondió el sirviente

Luego de unos minutos, en la entrada apareció Misato Senju.

− Hola – saludó con nerviosismo la chica

− Ven, toma asiento – ordeno serio Hiashi – ¿Quieres té?

− Hai – respondió Misato

− Fuko – llamó el anciano

El sirviente que anteriormente había avisado de su llegado, volvió a aparecer para servir el té a los presentes y luego retirarse hasta nuevo aviso. Los tres tomaron el té con tranquilidad.

− Misato-san, la he llamado para pedirle algo – dijo Hiashi

− ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Hiashi-sama? – preguntó Misato

− Quiero que luches contra mi hija, Hinata Hyuga – dijo serio Hiashi

− ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Misato que ante su descuido, tosió y articuló – quiero decir, ¿por qué este pedido?

− Este año, ella no es la primera en Taijutsu ni Ninjutsu por lo tanto quiero ver por qué no pudo obtener ese lugar – explicó

− ¿Solo por eso somete a su hija a un enfrentamiento? – preguntó Misato con incredulidad

− Hai

− Queremos ver si Hinata ha progresado, por eso queremos verla luchar con alguien fuera del Clan – explicó el otro hombre, más viejo

− Muy bien, acepto pero a cambio quiero que en un futuro me den la posibilidad de discutir ciertos asuntos con el Clan Hyuga – negoció Misato

El viejo Hyuga y Hiashi se miraron en silencio. Luego de unos minutos de comunicación silenciosa de la cual impacientaba cada vez más a Misato, el viejo Hyuga asintió con la cabeza a Hiashi.

− Concedido, te enviaré un mensaje sobre cuándo se realizará el enfrentamiento – dijo Hiashi serio – puedes retirarte

− Está bien – se levantó – Sayonara – se fue rápidamente del lugar

**Fuera del Compuesto**

Misato se retiró del Compuesto rápidamente, ya que le incomodaba un poco estar allí. Eran muy estrictos. Sonrió al recordar la posibilidad de negociar ciertos asuntos en un futuro. Esos asuntos correspondían a la posibilidad de dialogar para erradicar el Sello Maldito.

¡Qué días más agotadores! Al llegar a casa, me duché nuevamente y me fui a dormir. Antes miré por la ventana en señal de algún cuervo pero no había nada. Cerré los ojos en cansancio. El sueño me consumió.

**Mientras tanto en la Torre Hokage**

El Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba en su oficina mirando enojado. De pie frente a él estaba el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, Danzo Shimura.

− Quiero que dejes de enviar a anbus de raíz a espiar a Misato Senju – ordenó Hiruzen

− No sé de qué estás hablando, Hiruzen – contestó Danzo sin emoción

− Te conozco y sé que eres tú, Danzo. No puedo permitir que le hagas nada, su cuidado está en mi responsabilidad. Intenta una vez más enviar anbus y disolveré tu organización raíz – amenazó Sarutobi

− Haz lo que quieras – contestó Danzo – además no tienes pruebas de nada – y con eso se fue

Hiruzen Sarutobi se quedó solo en su oficina reflexionando ante lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esta situación? Hiruzen recordaba cuando eran compañeros de equipo, y prometieron proteger la aldea a toda costa. Le había encargado ocuparse de la oscuridad de la aldea para protegerla, pero pareciera que esa decisión fue para peor. El Hokage se quitó el sombrero distintivo y se sentó en la silla. Ya estaba viejo para estas cosas, si Yondaime hubiera estado vivo, él estaría descansando en casa y quizás feliz con su esposa fallecida Biwako. Sí, la extrañaba desde el día en que murió. Pero el hubiera no existe asi que es mejor ocuparse de la realidad actual.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	17. Danzo Shimura

¡Hola lectores! Como siempre les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

**Kereencita uchiha: **Me alegra que te guste mi fanfiction. Sí, todo ese misterio de los anbus será aclarado en este capítulo jaja :D No hay problema, todos nos equivocamos jajaja. Estoy decidiendo la pareja, en algún momento voy a organizar una votación para la pareja hasta entonces no lo sé.

**Nela- sora uzumaki: **Gracias por la aclaración jaja. Me alegra que te guste el fic ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Una sonrisa dura solo un momento pero su efecto toda una vida"_

Misato se despertó muy animada, desayunó y salió rumbo a su apartamento. Sonrió con maldad, hoy le haría la vida imposible a Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Bueno, él perdió la apuesta. Por supuesto estaba un poco triste por lo que había pasado, pero no lo demostraría.

Desde que la familia de Sasuke había sido asesinada, él se fue a vivir a un pequeño apartamento. Misato saltó en el techo y observó por la ventana su habitación. Todo estaba muy ordenado y la cama bien tendida. ¿Dónde estaba?

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Sasuke salió de allí. Oculté mi chakra, al parecer recién se había levantado. Decidí hacer mi entrada. Abrí la ventana fácilmente y salté dentro de su habitación.

− ¡Sasuke! – grité haciendo que saltara conmocionado por mi entrada

− ¿Qué haces en mi apartamento, Misato? – preguntó aburrido

− Cierto alguien perdió una apuesta y ahora es mi subordinado por tiempo indefinido – comenté casualmente mirándome las uñas

− Hn

− Bueno, ya desayunaste. Nos ahorra tiempo para lo que tenemos que hacer – dije sonriendo

− No pienso ir a ningún lado

− Sí, lo harás. Como dije eres mi subordinado, asi que vamos – indiqué tomando su mano y saliendo por la ventana rápidamente

− ¡Misato! – gritó en protesta

Luego de soportar sus quejas todo el camino hacia la casa de Naruto finalmente se calló. Mis oídos pudieron descansar tranquilamente. Suspiré con resignación, ahora tendría que despertar a Naruto. Entré a su apartamento junto a Sasuke, la puerta estaba sin llave. Fruncí el ceño, que descuidado que es.

− Naaruutoo – canté mientras tiraba a la basura papeles – ya despiértate

No pasó nada. Este chico tiene el sueño muy profundo, ni siquiera un tornado lo despierta. De repente una brillante idea vino a mi mente. Sonreí. Sasuke levantó una ceja ante mi sonrisa, presentía que iba a hacer algo estúpido.

− ¡Naruto-kun mira! ¡Sasuke se convirtió en Hokage! – grité fingiendo emoción

− ¡¿NANI?! – se levantó de un salto – ¡No voy a permitir que el teme se convierta en Hokage antes que yo, dattebayo!

− Hn. Dobe – dijo Sasuke

− ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa, dattebayo?! – preguntó Naruto señalándolo – ¡Solo Misato-chan puede entrar sin mi permiso!

− Misato me arrastró hasta aquí – dijo entrecerrando los ojos

− Así es, Naruto-kun – dije felizmente – es que Sasuke perdió una apuesta y ahora es mi subordinado, por lo tanto me ayudará en lo que necesite

Al escuchar esto, Naruto se rio de Sasuke. Y este le revoleó una pantufla que encontró. Sonreí ante sus actitudes infantiles, quizás con el tiempo volverían a unirse y continuar siendo mejores amigos.

− ¡Vamos, chicos! – tomé sus manos y los arrastré por la puerta

− ¡Espera! ¡No desayune! – se quejó Naruto

− Ten esta manzana – le entregue una manzana – y ya cómetela, necesitarás energía

− ¿A dónde vamos, Misato? – preguntó Sasuke

− Ya verán

Llegamos a un campo de entrenamiento, era realmente hermoso. El césped verde brillante y árboles por doquier. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, no había ni una sola nube. El perfecto día para entrenar.

− Naruto, quiero que continúes entrenando con el Jutsu Clones de Sombras. Intenta hacer muchos más clones y combinarlos para hacer ataques – expliqué seriamente – lo lograrás porque tienes una gran cantidad de chakra – él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta

− Sasuke, tú entrenarás conmigo – le informé – y luego te diré que vas a hacer

− Hn, ¿y por qué lo haría? – replicó Sasuke

− Porque eres mi subordinado, y ambos sabemos que necesitas este entrenamiento – dije con razón

− Hn – contestó, lo cual interpreté como un sí

− ¡Ven con todo lo que tengas! – desafié tomando posición de lucha

Sasuke lanzó desde su lugar una gran cantidad de shurikens, las cuales esquivé saltando hacia otro lado. Como contraataque pisé levemente el suelo formando una grieta para que se haga un hueco, la cual evitó saltando al costado. Sasuke corrió hacia mí. Comenzamos una lucha de taijutsu, al ser entrenada para ser un ninja médico esquivé sus golpes excepto el último que fue directo a mi pecho. Maldición, Sasuke es fuerte sin usar chakra. Envié chakra acumulado para aliviar el dolor, y alcancé a tomar su tobillo derecho para detener una poderosa patada. Luego intentó darme un puñetazo pero tomé su puño para evitarlo pero Sasuke cambió rápidamente su posición, moviendo su otra pierna y darme una patada en las costillas. Salté hacia atrás, gemí de dolor. Así que esta era su táctica para poder derrotarme, no lo dejaría tan fácilmente. De repente comenzó a hacer sellos con rapidez.

− Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – gritó con las manos en un sello y expulsando una gran bola de fuego

¡Tengo que hacer algo rápido! ¡No puedo esquivarla! ¡Me va a quemar!

− Suiton: Teppodama – dije haciendo los sellos, acumulando chakra en mi pecho para escupir una gran bola de agua cancelando el fuego

Una gran nube de vapor se formó en el campo de entrenamiento debido al choque de ambos jutsus. Sasuke miró sorprendido el producto de aquella colisión de los jutsus.

− Ne, Sasuke – lo llamé sonriendo – ¿sabes escalar árboles? – me miró con cara de palo

**Mientras tanto en la Torre Hokage**

Casualmente el Tercer Hokage se encontraba mirando por la ventana a la aldea que tanto amaba. De repente una gran nube blanca se veía desde uno de los campos de entrenamientos. Ante esto surgió en él un sentimiento de preocupación. Se sentó en su escritorio, y tomó la bola con la que veía a personas específicamente. Puso sus manos sobre ella y aplicó su chakra.

Se posicionó desde una vista elevada sobre el campo de entrenamieto, y observó con sorpresa a Misato de pie junto a Sasuke mirando la nube que habían provocado. También vio a Naruto muy concentrado haciendo el Jutsu Clones de Sombras, ¿Cómo aprendió eso si es un jutsu prohibido del pergamino de Shodaime Hokage?

Inhaló de su pipa, y luego exhaló sonriendo. Aquel trío le recordaba su antiguo equipo, actualmente conocido como los Legendarios Sannin. Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Misato habló.

− Ne, Sasuke – lo miró - ¿sabes escalar árboles?

Ahora entendía, Misato estaba entrenándolos a ambos. Así que Naruto y Sasuke sienten la necesidad de hacerse más fuertes con la ayuda de Misato que recibió un entrenamiento temprano debido a su situación. Sonrió, si las cosas siguen así posiblemente en el futuro serían un excelente equipo aunque le preocupaba el deseo de venganza de Sasuke. Eso podría traer problemas. Si tan solo supiera. Hiruzen suspiró cansinamente.

**En el campo de entrenamiento**

Sasuke se encontraba intentando escalar el árbol sin manos, como Misato le había dicho. Al principio no le encontraba sentido pero le explicó que esto lo ayudaría a controlar su chakra y así poder utilizarlo sin desperdiciarlo. Ella le había dado consejos de que tenía que tener la mente despejada, tranquilidad y concentración para poder escalar el árbol. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Misato, ahora estaba entrenando con Naruto que había logrado hacer miles de clones. Ella estaba luchando contra sus clones, destruyéndolos rápidamente para ver cuál era el límite de Naruto. Volvió su mirada al árbol, tenía que dominar esto para poder dar un paso más cerca de su meta. La venganza.

Luego de que Misato haya derrotado los clones de Naruto decidió meditar un poco. No le vendría mal, así podría acumular más rápido el chakra Yin. Tomó asiento debajo de la sombra de un árbol y cerró sus ojos.

Entró inconscientemente a la reserva de chakra que estaba acumulando, podía ver el profundo pozo llenándose lentamente de una vertiente que suponía que era su chakra completo. Era magnífico ver todo ese chakra juntando en un solo lugar. Todavía faltaba acumular el chakra Yang.

Se concentró aún más y pudo observar su reserva de chakra normal. Genial, su reserva era gigante. Tsunade-obasan tenía razón al decir que tenía una gran cantidad de chakra. Posiblemente debe estar relacionado por mi ascendencia Uzumaki y Senju. Observé fascinada todo ese chakra, era todo un espectáculo. Escuché el llamado lejano de mi nombre, salí del espacio en el que me encontraba y abrí los ojos. Eran Naruto y Sasuke.

− ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté un poco somnolienta

− Misato-chan, estuviste todo el día meditando – dijo Naruto – mira ya es el atardecer – señaló el cielo

− ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tanto tiempo? – pregunté sorprendida

− Sí, Naruto y yo continuamos entrenando ya que no queríamos molestarte – explicó Sasuke serio como siempre

Al escuchar esto, los observé a ambos. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, estaban repletos de rasguños y golpes dejando en evidencia que estuvieron luchando obviamente en entrenamiento. Sonreí, su amistad se estaba reconstruyendo a su modo.

− Ya veo – dije bostezando, la meditación me agotó – ¿quieren ir a comer algo? – ofrecí

− ¡Sí, a Ichiraku! ¡Vamos, dattebayo! – levantó el puño en victoria Naruto

− Está bien – dije resignada pues Naruto no cambiaría

− Adelántate, Naruto – ordenó de repente Sasuke – tengo que hablar con Misato – Naruto lo miró serio

− Los espero allí – contestó entendiendo la situación

Luego de que Naruto se fue saltando para ir a Ichiraku, nos mantuvimos en silencio unos minutos hasta que Sasuke habló.

− Perdón, Misato – se disculpó Sasuke mirando el atardecer – lamento haberte pegado, el recuerdo de Itachi y su engaño me nubló la mente. Fue peor haberte escuchado defenderlo pero entiendo que no lo odias – terminó

− Acepto tus disculpas – dije mirando junto a él, el atardecer – yo también me disculpo por haberte hablado de ese tema tan de repente

− Hn – Sasuke sonrió levemente

− Sasuke – lo llamé haciendo que me mire – ¿continuarás entrenando junto a nosotros? – pregunté con duda

− Sí – respondió serio

Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta. Juntos nos dirigimos hacia Ichiraku Ramen. Estaba contenta de que por fin hiciéramos las paces, odiaba estar así con él. En general odio el conflicto, pero es inevitable en este mundo. Al llegar nos sentamos a cada lado de Naruto.

− ¡Miso ramen! – ordené feliz cuando el anciano me tomo el pedido

− Lo mismo – dijo Sasuke mirando el lugar

**En el Compuesto Hyuga**

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba una vez más en su despacho envolviendo un pergamino de invitación. Luego de que terminara, llamó a su sirviente.

− Ko, entrégale esto a Misato Senju – le dio el pergamino

− Hai – hizo una reverencia para luego irse

El pergamino era para invitar a Misato a una lucha amistosa de entrenamiento contra su hija Hinata Hyuga. El consejo de ancianos del Clan le había exigido muestras del progreso de su heredera, debía cumplir con las expectativas.

**En la casa de Misato**

Después de esa sustentosa cena en Ichiraku Ramen, decidí irme a casa. Obviamente Sasuke y yo tuvimos que esperar a que Naruto devorara unos cuantos cuencos para pagar y finalmente irnos. Me senté en el sofá del living con cansancio. Tocaron timbre. Suspiré molesta, ¿por qué siempre soy interrumpida cuando intento descansar? Sentí el chakra, era un shinobi del Clan Hyuga. Abrí la puerta.

− Buenas noches, Hiashi Hyuga le entrega esto – Ko me entregó el pergamino

− Gracias, Ko – agradecí al tomar el pergamino – que tengas una buena noche – me despedí

− Igualmente – dijo para irse y a su respuesta cerré la puerta

Mmm, voy a abrir el pergamino. ¿Qué dirá? Una luz se encendió en mi cabeza. ¡Claro! Hiashi quería que luchara contra Hinata. Observé el pergamino, tenía el símbolo del Clan. Lo abrí.

_Misato Senju, el motivo de esta carta consiste en la invitación cordialmente a un encuentro amistoso de lucha entre usted y mi hija, Hinata Hyuga futura heredera del Clan._

_La razón para este encuentro amistoso es para poder ver los progresos de Hinata. Por supuesto, usted obtendrá a cambio la posibilidad de presentar posibles argumentos para dialogar junto al Clan en lo que a usted respecte necesario._

_Espero su respuesta mañana por la mañana._

_Desde ya, gracias_

_Hiashi Hyuga_

Sonreí, si luchaba contra Hinata tendría más posibilidades de erradicar el Sello Maldito. Obviamente va a tomarme mucho tiempo, y no tengo idea si podré lograrlo pero tengo la determinación necesaria para ello. Le entregaría mi respuesta mañana por la mañana.

**Al día siguiente**

Me desperté temprano para enviar la respuesta a Hiashi. Mi respuesta es un sí, debido a los beneficios que se me concederá. Envié un águila de la Torre Hokage para contestarle. Al salir de la Torre, vi a Sasuke saliendo de una tienda de armas.

− ¡Oi, Sasuke! – lo llamé mientras corría hacia él

− Hola Misato – saludó Sasuke

− ¿Qué tienes ahí? – pregunté con curiosidad al ver su bolsa de armas

− Un pack de kunais – contestó – ¿qué haces a esta hora despierta?

− Oye, puedo despertarme temprano – dije fingiendo indignación – y vine a enviar un mensaje – expliqué

− Aa

Nos miramos mutuamente, no sabíamos de qué hablar. Tosí ante la incomodidad. Una idea se me ocurrió.

− ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? – le pregunté un poco nerviosa

− Sí – contestó Sasuke

Asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar para encontrar un lugar para desayunar. A elección de Sasuke entramos en una pequeña tienda de té. Al parecer el té era exquisito.

− Después de esto, ¿quieres ir a entrenar de nuevo? – pregunté impaciente

− Sí, con el dobe ¿no? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

− Sí – sonreí – ese Naruto es una gran persona – iba a continuar pero llegó nuestro pedido de té

Sin dudas el té era exquisito, un sabor inigualable. Hice una nota mental para venir más seguido a esta tienda, el lugar no llamaba la atención pero los dueños y los alimentos que ofrecían eran excelentes.

− ¿Por qué fuiste a enviar un mensaje? – preguntó de repente Sasuke tomando un sorbo de té

− Fui a enviar mi respuesta para un encuentro de lucha con uno de los miembros del Clan Hyuga – dije tomando una galleta

− Aa, ¿Y quién es este miembro? – preguntó casualmente acomodando su taza

− Hinata Hyuga, la heredera – contesté mordiendo la galleta

− Nuestra compañera de la Academia, ¿y por qué tienen que luchar? – preguntó muy curioso Sasuke

− Su padre me pidió que luche contra ella para ver sus progresos – expliqué – además lo conozco desde hace tiempo como para negarme

− Hn – contestó

Rodé los ojos ante su paupérrima respuesta. En este aspecto se parece mucho a su padre. Bueno, aunque en realidad todos los Uchiha eran así exceptuando a Shisui Uchiha. Él sí que era único. Sonreí con melancolía.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la mirada melancólica de su amiga, Misato. Frunció el ceño, seguramente este recordando algo triste. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue la Masacre Uchiha. Cerró los ojos, ese recuerdo tormentoso lo perseguiría el resto de su vida. Con una mirada determinada, su deseo de venganza aumento más. Mataría a ese hombre, a su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha.

**Luego de unas horas**

Misato estaba tranquilamente paseando por el pueblo cuando sintió la presencia de un chakra observándola. Suspiró mentalmente, otra vez esos malditos anbus. Miró intencionalmente el árbol donde se encontraba aquel anbu. La presencia desapareció. Se estaba cansando de todo esto. Sandaime Hokage, le diría en su momento quién era el que estaba detrás de todo esto.

Quizás podría ir a buscar a Naruto para entrenar. No, mejor entrenaría ninjutsu médico para no oxidarse y luego iría a buscar a Naruto y Sasuke. Se dirigió hacia el hospital para curar enfermos.

− Buenos días, vengo a ayudar aquí – le expliqué a la administradora – conozco ninjutsu médico

− Niña, no molestes y vete a jugar – dijo ordenando unos papeles

− Puedo ser joven pero tengo conocimientos de ninjutsu médico – repliqué mirándola – fui entrenada por Tsunade Senju – la mujer se rio ante lo dicho

− Tsunade-sama hace mucho tiempo se fue de la aldea, es imposible que te haya entrenado – se burló – ya vete

De repente las puertas de la entrada se abrieron bruscamente. Dos médicos entraron gritando por ayuda de alguien más. Al parecer estaban cortos de personal y los demás estaban ocupados.

− ¡Llamen a Hikari-san! – gritó uno de ellos – tenemos una emergencia

− ¡Está en el quirófano en medio de una cirugía! – avisó la administradora

− ¡Necesitamos a alguien, maldición! – gritó el otro desesperado - ¡El paciente está en riesgo!

− ¡Puedo ayudar! – grité acercándome a la camilla – Soy ninja médico

− ¡¿Qué?!

− Apártense – ordené seriamente

Acerqué mi oído a su pecho. El hombre estaba respirando pesadamente lo que indicaba que fue envenenado, según su vestimenta era un ninja. Activé el bisturí en mi dedo índice y medio y corté su ropa. La herida estaba en su pecho era profunda, desactive el bisturí y comencé a utilizar ninjutsu médico. Pude ver que el arma con la que fue atacado cortó a través de sus músculos casi llegando a perforar un pulmón. Por desgracia el arma estaba envenenada y esto traería problemas pero afortunadamente el veneno era uno bastante común. Comencé a curar la herida con ninjutsu médico.

− ¡Necesito un recipiente con agua y otro vacío! – ordené concentrada en la curación – ¡Para hoy! – grité al ver sus caras de estupefacción

Continué curando al paciente con ninjutsu médico, deteniendo la hemorragia interna y uniendo los músculos desgarrados para finalmente cerrar la herida. Me aseguré de que no tenga otra herida, encontré una en el brazo. Era un simple rasguño pero debía ser curado. Los médicos llegaron un momento después, colocando los recipientes en una mesita al lado del paciente.

− Gracias – les agradecí

Coloqué mis manos sobre el recipiente con agua y utilizando mi chakra formé una burbuja de agua. Luego de formarla, la desplacé hacia la herida del paciente para poder absorber el veneno que poseía. La burbuja comenzó a tomar un color violeta indicando la absorción del veneno. Retire la burbuja y la solté sobre el recipiente sin nada. Los médicos observaron asombrados el procedimiento. Repetí el procedimiento hasta que el veneno fue retirado de su sistema. Me sequé la frente en cansancio.

− Eso fue impresionante – elogió uno de los médicos

− ¡Sí! Gracias por la ayuda – agradeció el otro

− De nada, es el deber de un ninja médico – les sonreí

− Pido disculpas por lo que dije – dijo avergonzada la administradora

− Está bien – acepté las disculpas – ¿cómo se llama el paciente? – pregunté a los médicos

− Hayate Gekkō, 22 años, tokubetsu jonnin – leyó la carpeta al pie de su camilla – lo llevaremos a la habitación 207 para que descanse – asentí con la cabeza en respuesta

Luego de que se fueran, la administradora me ofreció agua la cual acepté gustosamente. Me dijo que su nombre era Kasai. Charlamos un poco hasta que llegó otro paciente, que era un niño que se había lastimado el tobillo. Rápidamente curé su fisura con ninjutsu médico y le regalé un chupetín que había en el escritorio de Kasai. El niño se fue felizmente junto a su madre. Sonreí, me encanta ayudar a las personas.

Después de pasarme gran parte de la tarde en el hospital, Kasai me dijo que me vaya a descansar y que si quería me pasara por el hospital otro día. Me agradeció por la ayuda. Acepté su consejo y me fui a casa a descansar. Al llegar observé que en la puerta estaban Naruto y Sasuke esperándome.

− ¿Qué sucede? – les pregunté confundida

− ¡Ahí estas, dattebayo! – gritó Naruto señalándome

− Hn – contestó Sasuke – te estábamos buscando para ir a entrenar, ¿Dónde estabas? – cuestionó

− ¡Gomen! ¡Estaba ayudando en el hospital! – me sobé el cuello nerviosamente – olvidé que iríamos a entrenar

− Hn, iremos mañana ya que estás cansada – dijo Sasuke

− ¿Pero en que fuiste a ayudar, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto confundido

− ¡Naruto! – grité con una vena en la frente y amenazándolo con un puño- ¡¿Qué no te dije que se ninjutsu médico?!

− ¡Lo olvidé, dattebayo! – exclamó asustado Naruto

Sasuke observó cómo gritaban Naruto y Misato. Debía admitir que se asustó un poco cuando Misato se enojó, su pelo rojo fuego se elevó en el aire misteriosamente. Sonrió levemente, estos dos eran sus mejores amigos. Quizás, solo quizás podría permitirse formar estos lazos.

Nuestra disputa fue interrumpida con la llegada de un shinobi a mi casa. Se apareció en una nube de humo. Moví la mano en molestia por el humo, ese maldito humo no lo soporto.

− Senju-san, Hiashi-sama le envía este pergamino con los detalles del enfrentamiento – explicó Ko entregándome el pergamino

− Oh, gracias Ko-san – agradecí mientras tomaba el pergamino y él desaparecía en un puf de humo

Observé el pergamino, tenía la insignia del Clan Hyuga. Sasuke y Naruto miraron interesados el pergamino.

− ¿Qué ese pergamino, Misato-chan? – preguntó Naruto

− Aquí dice el día y hora para luchar contra un miembro del Clan Hyuga, el líder me lo pidió para ver los progresos de su hija y a cambio tengo el beneficio de hablar de ciertos asuntos con el Consejo del Clan – expliqué abriendo lentamente el pergamino.

_Misato-san, gracias por su respuesta afirmativa. En este pergamino le dejo los detalles del encuentro._

_La lucha se realizará mañana por a las 14:00 pm en el patio principal del Clan Hyuga._

_La esperamos_

_Atte. Hiashi Hyuga_

Que conciso pensé. Imaginé que la lucha sería más tarde pero al parecer están muy interesados en averiguar sus progresos.

− ¿Podemos ir a verte? – preguntó Sasuke

− Mm, no lo sé – contesté – van a estar los ancianos y quizás no les permitan entrar ya que es privado

− Qué lástima, dattebayo – dijo Naruto

− Sí, ¿quieren algo de cenar? – pregunté al escuchar el estómago de Naruto

− ¡Sí, por favor! – aplaudió Naruto

− Hn – contestó Sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza

Los tres juntos entramos a la casa. Naruto estaba emocionado mirando a todos lados mientras que Sasuke disimulaba su curiosidad caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Naruto miró una foto de una mujer rubia con una versión más pequeña de Misato. Sasuke observó otra foto donde estaba una mujer de pelo rojo embarazada junto a un hombre de cabellos castaños sonriendo. Supuso que eran sus padres.

− ¿Quién es ella, Misato-chan? – preguntó Naruto entrando a la cocina donde Misato cocinaba

− Ella es Tsunade Senju, mi tía y maestra – contestó sonriendo

− ¡Tienen el mismo color de ojos, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto mirando la foto y Misato

− ¿De verdad? Nunca le presté atención a eso – contestó Misato

− Sí, se parecen un poco pero te pareces mucho más a tu madre – comentó Sasuke entrando a la cocina

− Mmm, asi que vieron las fotos – se rio Misato – muchos me dijeron eso, Sasuke – contestó Misato

**Mientras tanto afuera de la Casa**

Un hombre de edad observaba la casa cerca de un árbol. Ya era de noche, el hombre vestía un kimono blanco. Una parte negra de la vestimenta sostenía su brazo, y con el otro brazo sostenía un bastón. Tenía vendas en la cabeza ocultándole su ojo derecho. Su aspecto en general daba la impresión de ser un anciano débil pero era todo lo contrario. Aquel hombre era todo menos débil. Iba a esperar a que el chico jinchuriki y el mocoso Uchiha se fueran para hacer su aparición.

**Dos horas más tarde**

Parpadeo al ver a los dos despedirse de la chica Senju, cada uno se fue por el lado contrario para ir a sus apartamentos. Me enderezó, era el momento de hablar con ella.

**En la Casa de Misato**

Un escalofrío recorrió a Misato mientras secaba el último plato. Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta al sentir un extraño chakra allí. Tocaron dos veces la puerta. Activó el Ojo de Kagura, el chakra que estaba allí era una mezcla muy extraña además de sentirse frío y malvado. Abrió la puerta con sospecha. Allí en su puerta estaba Danzo Shimura. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué es lo que quería?

− Buenas noches – saludó con falsa amabilidad el vejete

− ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – este tipo me da mala espina

− Permíteme entrar y podremos hablar – cortó mirándome

− Pase – le concedí el permiso

Entramos a la casa, lo observé atentamente. Estábamos de pie en medio del living.

− Te propongo que te unas a mi organización Raíz – dijo directo Danzo

− No, gracias

− Es un departamento de entrenamiento de la Aldea con la cual te harás mucho más fuerte. Misato Senju he visto tu potencial y si te unes a mi organización te aseguro que te convertirás en una kunoichi excepcional – explicó Danzo

− ¿Cuál es el propósito de su "organización"? – pregunté entrecerrando los ojos

− Nuestro propósito es mantener al gran árbol de Konoha desde la profundidad de la tierra, y la mayoría de las misiones se actúa en forma autónoma de la aldea – dijo Danzo apretando el agarre de su bastón – como dije te propongo unirte y hacerte más fuerte

− Agradezco su propuesta pero estoy segura al declinarla – contesté educadamente

− Sabes, tu padre fue miembro de Raíz – comentó mirándome con su único ojo visible

− ¿Qué? – dije pasmada

− Sí, fue miembro y creo saber que tendrás las mismas habilidades que él en el ninjutsu aunque tengas un gran parecido con los Uzumaki – explicó Danzo

− ¿Por qué se unió? – pregunté sin dudar

− Esas son preguntas para cuando te unas – intentó convencer Danzo – y las cuales puedo responder en su debido tiempo – entrecerré los ojos ante lo que dijo

− Bueno, es tarde. Le pido que se retire y mi respuesta es no – declaré al recuperarme de lo dicho y abriéndole la puerta

− Está bien – dijo mientras se retiraba de la casa – te recomiendo pensar en mi propuesta – comentó yéndose

Con un suspiro cerré la puerta. Ahora todo tiene sentido, los anbus con máscaras blancas eran de Raíz. Me observaban para ver mi potencial y al confirmarlo Danzo quiere que me una a su organización. No quiero unirme pero parece que conoció a mi padre. ¿Qué habilidades tenía mi padre? Él podría aclararme muchas dudas. ¡Pero qué digo! Ese hombre organizó la Masacre Uchiha, y nunca me diría la verdad de nada. Debo hablar con el Hokage sobre esto pero por ahora iré a descansar.

Ordené los platos que quedaban, guardé los vasos y me dirigí a tomar una ducha caliente. Luego de la ducha, sequé mi largo cabello rojo el cual estaba bastante largo. Quizás debería cortármelo. Me acosté en mi cama, abracé mi almohada en comodidad y me dormí.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Les adelanto que solo falta un capítulo y luego comenzará la parte canon del anime. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. Amistad

¡Hola lectores! Como todas las semanas les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

**Uchiha Natsuki3: **¡Me alegra de que te guste la historia! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Nela -sora uzumaki: **No hay problema, primero esta la familia y despues la lectura de fics jajaja. Misato no se va a unir a Raíz, por supuesto tiene dudas por lo que dijo Danzo pero no se unirá. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Kereencita uchiha: **Sí, era un poco obvio pero tenía que hacer un encuentro entre ellos dos. Más adelante se sabrá por qué ;)

**Yumiko-chan75: **Me pone feliz que te guste mi fic. Estoy pensando en hacer una votación en los próximos capítulos. ¡No me puedo decidir! jaja

**Takehyuga110: **¡Gracias por leer el fic! Me alegra de que te guste. Con respecto a tus preguntas, el incidente de Mizuki y Naruto se mantendrá ya que es un hecho bastante importante pero tendrá algunos cambios. Misato no se unirá a Raíz, solamente habrá un par de encuentros más con Danzo pero no se unirá. En Shippuden las mayoría de los acontecimientos se mantendrán pero habrán cambios. ¡Saludos!

**AmantedeSuzukiyMizaki: **¡No hay problema! jaja Sí, lo que hizo Misato durante la historia tendrá sus efectos. En realidad la presencia de Misato cambia todo, para bien o para mal se verá más adelante. De verdad, no hay problema. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! :)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"¿Por qué se ha de temer a los cambios? Toda la vida es un cambio. ¿Por qué hemos de temerle?" _

Estaba de pie en la puerta del Compuesto Hyuga. Debo admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué pasará si gano? ¿O pierdo? Cualquiera cosa que suceda no quiero perjudicar a Hinata, ella está muy presionada por su familia. Su padre la entrena constantemente para que sea fuerte pero no está en la naturaleza de Hinata luchar. Es muy amable.

Suspiré profundamente y toqué la puerta. Al instante dos guardias me abrieron las puertas. Cuando entré en el patio principal, había muchas personas del Clan Hyuga. Tres ancianos, y varios miembros adultos y pude percatarme de la presencia de Neji.

− Bienvenida, Misato-san – saludó Hiashi educadamente

− Buenos días – saludé

Hiashi hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, lo seguí y Hinata estaba de pie en medio del patio vestida con un traje de entrenamiento. Asentí la cabeza en saludo, ella sonrió levemente. Me paré a su lado.

− Hinata – llamó Hiashi poniendo las manos en sus hombros – quiero que me demuestres que puedes llevar el destino de los Hyuga como líder del Clan, es por eso que debes demostrar tu progreso en esta lucha amistosa contra Misato Senju

− Hai, no te defraudaré tou-san – susurró Hinata

Hiashi asintió en respuesta

− Hinata, Misato-san en posición por favor – ordenó con voz autoritaria – y luchen para derrotarse

− Hai – respondimos al unísono

Tomé mi posición hacia un lado quedando en frente de Hinata. Los miembros del Clan y especialmente los ancianos nos miraban con atención.

− ¡Comiencen la lucha! – exclamó Hiashi

Hinata no comenzaría a luchar por lo que tendría que tomar la iniciativa. Corrí hacia adelante para comenzar con taijutsu. Hinata golpeó un punto de mi muñeca para desviar y dejar sin movimiento el brazo. Sonreí saltando hacia atrás, ya conocía el estilo de lucha Hyuga por lo que había trasladado más chakra a esos puntos por si intentaba bloquearlos. Hinata observó con disimulo la muñeca y vio que estaba normal, abrió un poco los ojos.

Esta vez Hinata activó su byakugan y vino hacia mí con sus manos repletas de chakra. Un poderoso junken casi bloquea un punto importante de chakra en mi pecho, por milímetros lo desvié utilizando mi fuerza.

Continuamos luchando rápidamente, Hinata seguía utilizando su junken. Para contrarrestar sus rápidos ataques, pisé el suelo con fuerza haciendo que se partiera por lo que se distrajo y aproveché para darle una patada haciendo que vuele hacia atrás. Me sentí mal por eso, pero debía alejarla de mí.

Hinata se puso de pie un poco aturdida, y con una nueva determinación saltó hacia mí y propinó un poderoso golpe junken en mi estómago. Me arrodillé adolorida, y comencé a toser sangre. Maldición, no pude evitar ese golpe. Tosí más sangre. El chakra que constantemente acumulaba curó con lentitud la herida interna.

Hinata es fuerte, no tanto como Neji pero lo es. Para evitar eficientemente estos golpes tengo que usar mi bisturí de chakra. Me puse de pie ya bastante recuperada, y activé el bisturí haciendo que brillen de color azul.

Corrí con rapidez hacia ella e intenté cortar los músculos de su brazo dominante pero Hinata canceló mi ataque empujando mi mano con su técnica junken. Al ver un hueco en mi ataque, dirigió su mano contraria hacia el abdomen y golpearme allí pero al darme cuenta de esto desgarré un pequeño músculo pero doloroso de su mano. Llevó su mano al pecho en signo de dolor pero lo ocultó y continuó luchando. Sentí inconscientemente que su chakra estaba alterado, ella sentía dolor y un poco de frustración.

Las dos continuamos luchando con taijutsu, ya había desactivado el bisturí momentáneamente y fui sorprendida inesperadamente por una clásica técnica del Clan.

Primero me dio dos golpes consecutivos para hacer dos, otros dos ataques consecutivos para hacer cuatro, y cuatro ataques consecutivos para hacer ocho, y en último lugar ocho ataques consecutivos para hacer dieciseis y nuevamente otros dieciséis en la sucesión para hacer un total de treinta y dos ataques.

− ¡Ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas! – gritó Hinata dando el último golpe

Terminé siendo expulsada hacia atrás sin movilidad, Hinata cerró treinta y dos puntos de chakra. No puedo moverme. No puedo defraudar a mis padres, a mis dos mejores amigos ni mucho menos a Tsunade-obasan que durante tanto tiempo me entrenó. Fruncí el ceño, algo dentro de mí cambió y se expulsó al exterior sin mi consentimiento.

Hiashi observaba la lucha desde el principio, le impresionaba la habilidad de Misato. No mucha gente podría luchar tan bien contra un Hyuga. Cuando Hinata realizó la técnica de ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas estaba sorprendido de que la hubiera realizado tan bien. Por otro lado estaba preocupado por Misato, ella era una niña que no estaba acostumbrada a estas luchas y podría afectarle. Hiashi iba a dar por terminada la lucha pero se produjo una explosión de chakra. Abrió los ojos cuando vio que la explosión provenía de Misato, su cola de caballo se había deshecho y ahora su cabello estaba suelto y flotando debido al chakra expulsado. Ella se había puesto de pie y largas cadenas doradas salieron de su cuerpo, y continuó luchando a duras penas. Hiashi no podía creer que Misato pudiera caminar, se supone que con la técnica que utilizó Hinata el adversario quedaría inmóvil y no pudiéndose mover durante un largo rato debido al bloqueo de sus puntos de chakra. Esas cadenas doradas las había visto utilizar por su madre. Asi que heredó su habilidad.

Los ancianos susurraban entre sí sobre vaya a saber qué. Pero se notaba que estaban interesados en la pelea. El padre de Hiashi, observaba en silencio lo que sucedía. Decir que Neji estaba impresionado era muy poco, no podía creer que la niña con la que había peleado hace unos años sea tan hábil. Estaba decidido, tendría que luchar contra ella. Quizás no ahora pero en el largo plazo es seguro.

Hinata miró con asombro como el chakra de Misato la rodeaba, a través de su byakugan vio que los treinta y dos puntos de chakra que había bloqueado se encontraban desbloqueados como si nada. Observó las cadenas que salían de su cuerpo, qué extraño. La explosión que hizo los desbloqueó.

Siento como el chakra expulsado sin mi permiso hace que me canse, los puntos de chakra ya fueron desbloqueados pero mi chakra está en un nivel muy bajo por la explosión. Comencé a ver un poco borroso, ya era hora de darme por vencida. Levanté la mano lentamente.

− Hiashi-sama – llamé – me rindo – avisé mientras la oscuridad me consumía

Sin más, Misato cayó al suelo desmayada. Hiashi activó su byakugan y abrió sus ojos con horror ante lo que vio. El nivel de chakra de la niña era muy bajo, en una situación bastante riesgosa.

− ¿Qué tiene, tou-san? – preguntó Hinata

− Necesita descansar, su chakra está muy bajo – explicó Hiashi tomándola en brazos

Hiashi se llevó a Misato en sus brazos hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Luego de dejarla descansando en la habitación volvió al patio.

− Hinata gana – informó Hiashi – luego hablaremos – le dijo a su hija

− Hai – susurró Hinata

Poco a poco, los miembros que estaban presentes en el patio se fueron yendo a sus actividades rutinarias.

**Al día siguiente**

Me desperté con agitación. No sabía dónde estaba hasta que recordé la lucha contra Hinata y la pérdida del control de mi chakra. ¿Por qué habré perdido el control? En tantos años de entrenamiento había podido activar a voluntad mi kekkei genkai. Dolor de cabeza me atravesó. Suspiré, pensaría en esto más tarde. Quizás podría preguntarle a Jiraiya pero no tenía idea de cuando vendría a Konoha.

Miré a mi alrededor, me encontraba en una habitación color crema y simple. Seguramente estoy en el Compuesto Hyuga. La puerta corrediza se abrió dejando ver a Hinata.

− Oh, go-omen – se disculpó por su entrada

− No, pasa por favor – sonreí levemente

Hinata entró a la habitación con timidez, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se veía nerviosa.

− Gomen por haberte lastimado – volvió a disculparse estrujándose las manos

− Hinata-chan, no me lastimaste – hablé mirando sus ojos blancos – la lucha es parte de ser un ninja y además yo perdí el control – ella asintió con la cabeza

− Hinaa-chaan – canté – ¿quieres ir a pasear por el jardín? – pregunté para aligerar el ambiente

− Hai – sonrió con timidez en mi propuesta

Me levanté de la cama, y fui junto a ella a caminar por el jardín. Por supuesto me tuvo que guiar ya que tengo cierto problema con la orientación. Nunca podría ubicarme en esta casa. ¡Tiene tantos pasillos!

Al llegar al jardín paseamos entre las flores y árboles. Qué hermoso lugar, tan relajante. Hinata estaba más relajada y comenzó a hablarme un poco nerviosa al principio sobre las cualidades de los distintos tipos de flores que tenían allí. Se veía feliz al hablar de ello. Sonreí, cualquiera se sentiría feliz al estar en este lugar.

Por casualidad, Hiashi caminaba hacia su despacho y cuando pasó por el pasillo que daba al exterior vio a su hija Hinata hablando animadamente con Misato. Ellas observaban con felicidad las plantas. Recordó con melancolía cuando su esposa y la madre de Misato pasaban muchas tardes juntas disfrutando de la naturaleza. Eran grandes amigas. Seguramente Hinata y Misato lo serán, además su apariencia física es muy similar a la de sus madres exceptuando algunas cosas. Hiashi salió de sus pensamientos, y recordó que tenía cosas que hacer por lo que continuó su camino al despacho.

**Junio**

Naruto y Sasuke corrían rápidamente hacia la casa de Misato. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Bueno, estaban haciendo una carrera y querían ver quién era más rápido. Su rivalidad amistosa seguía igual que hace tantos años.

Al llegar a la casa, para ver quien ganaba. Uno de ellos debía tocar timbre primero pero por casualidades de la vida Misato abrió la puerta para salir y los tres chocaron cayéndose al piso.

− ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! – gritó Misato – ¿Qué creen que hacen? – preguntó enojada por el golpe

− ¡Gomen, dattebayo! – se disculpó Naruto haciendo señas exageradas

− Estabamos corriendo una carrera – contestó Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos – fue idea del dobe – agregó

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú me desafiaste, dattebayo! – se defendió el rubio

− Ya, ya – calmó Misato – ¿quieren acompañarme a comprar víveres? – preguntó sonriendo

− ¡Sí! Quiero comprar ramen instantáneo – alzó el puño Naruto

− Hn

Naruto, Sasuke y Misato caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha comprando víveres. Al entrar a una verdulería y frutería, Sasuke no pudo evitar comprar un par de kilos de tomate. Eran su adicción.

− Ne, Sasuke. No sabía que eres adicto a los tomates – bromeó Misato

− Son nutritivos y sabrosos – contestó llevando dos bolsas repletas de tomates – además me gusta el color rojo

− ¡Qué asco! ¡Ni con la comida de Misato-chan son ricos! ¡Son horribles los tomates, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto fingiendo arcadas

− NARUTO – llamó Misato con aura amenazante – ¿estás despreciando la comida que te hice con tomate?

− ¡No, no, no! – negó moviendo las manos nerviosamente

− Más te vale – contestó Misato entrecerrando los ojos

− Hn, miren – Sasuke señaló con la cabeza a un niño siendo maltratado por dos niños mayores

Los tres fueron a ver qué sucedía. El niño se encontraba llorando mientras los niños le gritaban. Misato observó que ambos niños tenían bandas ninjas en la frente.

− Oye, ya no lo molesten – dijo serio Naruto

− Vete, estúpido – se burló uno de ellos

− ¿De verdad son ninjas? – se burló Misato – un ninja no maltrata a sus compañeros, ni mucho menos a los aldeanos

− ¿Y tú qué sabes, tomatito? – preguntó con burla el otro

− Ya cállate y vete antes de que te arrepientas – habló Sasuke

− Como si un par de bebés nos asustaran – dijo el otro – ni siquiera son ninjas

− Pero lo seremos y nos haremos más fuertes que ustedes – sonrió Misato

− ¡Sí, dattebayo!

− ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó un hombre adulto que llegaba al lugar – Koga, ¿qué pasa?

− Estos idiotas vinieron a molestar – acusó Koga

− Vinimos a salvar al pequeño – contestó Misato señalando al niño pequeño que observaba con una que otra lagrima

− No tienen por qué hacerlo, datte – habló Naruto hasta que fue interrumpido

− Cállate, monstruo – insultó el hombre a Naruto – ustedes vengan conmigo – les dijo a los dos niños

− ¡Él no es ningún monstruo! – gritó Misato pero lo único que recibió fue un bufido por parte del hombre y risas de los niños

Misato frunció el ceño en preocupación, miró a Naruto y se veía muy triste. Sasuke también lo miraba pero no decía nada.

− Naruto, ¿estás bien? – preguntó suavemente Misato

− ¡Estoy harto de esto, dattebayo! ¡Me odian, Misato! ¡Y no tengo idea por qué! – gritó Naruto dejando en libertad su frustración acumulada – ¡Quiero saber por qué me desprecian, dattebayo! – Naruto continuó gritando su molestia

Desde hace un tiempo Misato estaba pensando en decirle a Naruto que es un jinchuriki, y así evitar que se entere por medio de Mizuki en los exámenes de graduación. Por supuesto, encontraría la forma de encarcelar a Mizuki ya que no es leal a la aldea. Pero las dudas eran ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante esta revelación? Para Misato, Naruto merecía saber el porqué de las miradas de odio y desprecio. Ella no escuchó los gritos mientras se debatía decirle o no, tomó una decisión.

− Naruto – llamé pero no me escucho - ¡Naruto! – exclamé haciendo que me mirara

− ¿Qué, dattebayo? – preguntó con los ojos cristalizados

− Te diré por qué te miran así – dije haciendo que abra los ojos sorprendido junto a Sasuke – vamos a casa – invité y ellos asintieron

Al llegar a casa, entramos en silencio y los guie hasta el living para sentarnos y hablar con tranquilidad. Suspiré ante lo que diría pues sería una gran revelación para Naruto.

− Hace doce años, un zorro de nueve colas apareció de repente. Sus colas atacaban aplastando montañas y causando maremotos que impactaban en las costas – comencé a relatar – los ninjas se alzaron en defensa de su aldea. Un shinobi enfrentó al zorro de nueve colas en un combate mortal. Él sacrificó su vida para capturar a la bestia y sellarla dentro de un cuerpo humano. Este ninja fue conocido como el Cuarto Hokage – terminé de relatar

− ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto confundido

− Naruto – hablé pensando que en lo que diría cambiaría su vida – tu eres ese cuerpo humano donde el zorro de nueve colas fue sellado por lo tanto eres un jinchuriki – finalmente lo dije haciendo que ampliara los ojos con horror y Sasuke se impresionara – Naruto, esa es la razón por la que los aldeanos te tratan así desde tu infancia – observé que quedó shockeado – esto no cambia nada, Naruto. Con nosotros a tu lado nunca más estarás solo, ¿no es así, Sasuke? – intenté consolar

− Sí, que seas el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas no cambia nada, seremos amigos por siempre – dijo Sasuke mirándolo

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas, y que luego comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos causando su doloroso llanto. Misato lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su terrible dolor. Sasuke solamente lo observó incómodo sin saber qué hacer.

− Soy un monstruo – susurró Naruto – ese hombre tenía razón – más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas

− No lo eres – dijo Misato

− ¡Sí lo soy! – gritó de repente poniéndose de pie saliendo de su abrazo – ¡Tengo el zorro de nueve colas en mi interior, dattebayo! – gritó con dolor – ¡Soy un monstruo!

− ¡Naruto! ¡No eres un monstruo! – grité tratando de hacerle entender – ¡La gente es ignorante por pensar que tú eres un monstruo!

− ¡Mírame, Misato! ¡Ellos me odian por lo que soy! ¡Un monstruo! – gritó de nuevo llorando con furia

− ¡Naruto! – gritó más fuerte Misato – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres un monstruo? ¡Desde la primera vez que te vi en el hospital supe que no eras un monstruo sino un niño inocente que le tocó un duro destino! – exclamé recordando el ataque del Kyubi - ¡Esa vez me prometí a mí misma que te protegería de cualquier cosa! – me miró confundido - ¿Sabes por qué? Porque por más que mis padres hayan muerto durante el ataque del zorro comprendí que nunca fuiste ni serás un monstruo sino un héroe por haber salvado a la aldea de un terrible final – le expliqué mientras lagrimeaba

− Arigatou – sollozó Naruto mientras intentaba limpiarse la cara

Sin previo aviso lo abracé, lloró aferrándose en mí con desesperación, tristeza y dolor. Sasuke lo consolaba acariciándole el hombro o el pelo rubio. Largas horas pasaron mientras seguíamos en la misma posición.

− ¿Estaremos juntos siempre? – preguntó Naruto de repente con voz llorosa

− Sí, por siempre – sonreí levemente – nuestro lazo especial jamás se romperá

− Así es – contestó Sasuke – siempre seremos amigos

− Arigatou – susurró en mi hombro

A partir de ese instante el destino de los tres cambió por siempre. El trío tendría que enfrentar obstáculos en el futuro pero juntos los superarían. Ya no eran niños inocentes, conocían el dolor y la tristeza. Sabían los horrores de la vida por lo que habían vivido pero el destino quiso que se encontrasen para marcar un nuevo rumbo para bien o para mal. Eso dependía de ellos.

**Salto de tiempo cuatro meses. Septiembre.**

El invierno ya había pasado, fue muy frío. Durante el tiempo que pasó Naruto pudo poco a poco acostumbrarse a la realización de ser un jinchuriki. Le expliqué las ventajas y desventajas de ser un jinchuriki.

Al principio, Naruto estuvo muy deprimido. Sasuke y yo estuvimos junto a él todo el tiempo para que no se sintiera solo. Nos rechazó muchas veces pero le repetimos las veces que fuera necesario que somos sus amigos y lo que importante que es él para nosotros. Y fue así que comprendió cuánto nos preocupábamos por él.

Ahora mismo estamos en la Academia, Iruka-sensei está explicando unos ejercicios matemáticos de los cuales no entiendo mucho. Mm, tendré que ponerme a estudiar.

− Entonces cinco metros es la distancia entre el ninja que lanzó la shuriken y el enemigo – explicó Iruka-sensei señalando el esquema en el pizarrón

Los estudiantes que entendían anotaban con gran esmero en su cuaderno. Un ejemplo claro es Sakura Haruno, la mejor estudiante en pruebas escritas pero su taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu es normal. Ella es hija de civiles. Tiene un buen control de chakra, podría ser un ninja médico si quisiese. No me llevo muy bien con ella, siempre que hablamos discutimos. Básicamente me detesta porque soy amiga de Sasuke. Suspiré. El timbre tocó indicando la finalización de las clases del día.

Al salir, caminé junto a Naruto para ir a casa. Invité a Sasuke pero dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas. Cuando llegamos a casa, deposité mi mochila en una mesa cercana. Naruto me imitó.

− Misato-chan – me llamó Naruto – ¿Cómo es que te hiciste tan fuerte, dattebayo? – preguntó de repente

− He entrenado desde que tenía cinco años, debía hacerlo ya que al tener una gran cantidad de chakra podría dañarme. Además quería entrenar – expliqué sonriendo

− ¡Quiero hacerme fuerte, Misato-chan! – exclamó Naruto - ¡Es por eso que me convertiré en Hokage para que la aldea me reconozca!

− Excelente, Naruto – felicité – Es un gran sueño el que tienes

− Hai – mostró su pulgar sonriendo felizmente

En ese momento, golpearon la puerta. Fui a abrir y era Sasuke. Le permití pasar y nos reunimos en la cocina donde también estaba Naruto. La pregunta de Naruto quedó rondando en mi mente. ¿Y si Naruto se sentía débil por mí? No quería provocar conflictos ni celos ni nada de eso, así que les preguntaría.

− Naruto, Sasuke – dije llamando su atención – ¿Quieren hacerse más fuertes? – pregunté seriamente

− ¡Claro que sí, dattebayo! – exclamó desde su lugar

− Hn, sí – contestó Sasuke

− Está bien, para empezar un entrenamiento a otro nivel. Primero iremos comprar en la tienda papel de naturalezas de chakra – expliqué levantando un dedo – luego iremos a investigar jutsus en la biblioteca de Konoha y después de todo eso pondremos en práctica los jutsus que hayamos encontrado – terminé

Nos dirigimos hacia la tienda para comprar papel de chakra. Al entrar compramos tres papeles y al salir nos quedamos en la entrada para usar los papeles y averiguar las naturalezas. Sabía cuáles eran mis naturalezas pero ellos debían ver como se usaba el papel.

− Tu primero, Misato-chan – dijo Naruto entregándole un papel

− Miren, toman el papel y aplican un poco de chakra – apliqué chakra causando que el papel se mojara y desmoronara en la tierra – como ven, tengo naturalezas de agua y tierra

− ¡Asombroso! – exclamó Naruto emocionado – ¡Voy a hacerlo, dattebayo! – dijo tomando un papel para aplicar su chakra, el papel se dividió por la mitad – ¿Qué significa, Misato-chan?

− Tienes naturaleza tipo viento, Naruto – expliqué – es una naturaleza muy rara

− Guau

− Dame un papel – dijo Sasuke mientras Misato le entregaba uno – a ver – aplicó chakra en el papel causando que se arrugara y prendiera fuego

− Sasuke, tus naturalezas son rayo y fuego – expliqué observando el papel

− Los tres juntos tenemos todas las naturalezas, dattebayo – dijo casualmente Naruto – qué extraño

− Sí, es cierto – dije sorprendida

− Hn

Luego de haber averiguado nuestros tipos de chakra, nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Era temprano en la mañana y no había nadie, solamente la bibliotecaria que tenía un aspecto de malhumorada. Por cierto, era una mujer mayor. Los tres juntos nos paramos contra la pared observando a la mujer.

− Esperen aquí – les dije a ambos en voz baja – puede que no nos permita entrar a la sección de jutsus

− Hn, somos estudiantes de la Academia. Es obvio que no nos dejarán entrar – murmuró Sasuke

− ¡Ya deja de ser negativo, Sasuke-teme! – gritó Naruto en voz chillona

− ¡Naruto! ¡Sssshhh! – susurré amenazante

− Baka, por tu culpa nos descubrirán – regañó Sasuke

− Gomen – dijo Naruto a Misato

− Bueno, aquí voy

Naruto y Sasuke estaban esperando afuera de la biblioteca por Misato.

− ¿Crees que entraremos? – preguntó Naruto

− No – contestó con simpleza Sasuke

− Oi, ¡Podrías decir más de dos palabras! – exclamó Naruto

− ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué te dije de hacer silencio? – regañó Misato al volver

− ¿Qué sucedió, Misato? – preguntó Sasuke mirándola

− No me dejó entrar a la sección – dijo deprimida Misato

− Mmmm – reflexionó Naruto con una mano en la barbilla – ¿Y si usamos el Jutsu Henge, dattebayo? – comentó mientras Sasuke hablaba con Misato

− ¿Qué dijiste Naruto? – preguntó Misato mirándolo felizmente

− Que usemos el Jutsu Henge para hacernos mayores y diferentes – explicó rascándose el cuello

− ¡Naruto! ¡Eres un genio! – exclamó Misato abrazándolo y restregando su mejilla contra la de ella

− ¡No-o es para tanto, dattebayo! – dijo Naruto sonrojado mientras recibía el cariño de Misato

− Bueno, ya. ¿Qué esperan? – apresuró Sasuke sonando molesto – Hagamos el jutsu

− Hai – respondieron luego de abrazarse

− ¡Henge no Jutsu! – dijeron al unísono

Una gran bola de humo se produjo que luego de dispersarse dejó ver a tres ninjas adolescentes. Un chico de cabello rubio con cabello lacio y traje azul con detalles negros, y cuerpo bien construido. Un chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules desordenados vestía un traje completamente negro y sandalias ninjas, lucía bastante apuesto. Por último, una chica de cabello rojo atado en dos largas trenzas con vestimenta morada y atributos bastantes llamativos. Los tres henges tenían sus bandas ninja de Konoha en la frente.

− Genial, lucen genial – elogió Misato a los chicos

− ¡Gracias, Misato-chan! – agradeció Naruto

− Hn

− Sasuke, tu henge encaja con tu actitud – dijo con sarcasmo Misato causando la risa de Naruto

− Oi, Misato-chan te pareces a la mujer rubia de la foto – comentó Naruto mirándola de pies a cabeza – especialmente por eso – dijo señalando sus pechos

− Para tu información es mi maestra Tsunade-obasan y se me ocurrió hacerme parecida a ella – contestó Misato un poco avergonzada

− Ya vámonos – dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la biblioteca

Después de que Sasuke ordenara que caminaran, entraron los tres juntos a la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria los llamó.

− ¿Qué necesitan? – preguntó hojeando una revista

− Necesitamos un rollo de jutsu – contestó Sasuke apoyándose en el mostrador

− Pasen, por favor – sonrió la mujer con las mejillas rosas

No puedo creer que hayamos pasado tan fácil. Hice nota mental sobre los poderes de seducción de Sasuke. En realidad, ¿eso fue seducción? Sonreí ante la idea de mujeres ancianas persiguiendo a Sasuke.

− ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Sasuke con sospecha

− Nada, nada – sonreí fingiendo inocencia

Entrecerró los ojos en mí y seguimos caminando hasta la tan buscada sección de jutsus. Finalmente lo conseguimos. Sasuke y Naruto vigilaban que no nos descubrieran mientras yo buscaba los rollos de jutsus. Pasé mi dedo entre los pergaminos mientras leía rápidamente. Encontré un jutsu elemento fuego. Ahora uno de rayo. Me agaché los pergaminos de la estantería baja. Otro de elemento fuego, lo tomé. ¡Por fin uno de elemento rayo! Lo guardé. Ahora a buscar uno de viento. Me dirigí hacia la otra estantería para buscarlo. Luego de unos minutos finalmente encontré dos rollos de elemento viento. ¡Listo! Teníamos que irnos antes de que nos descubrieran.

− ¡Naruto, Sasuke! – los llamé – ¡Vámonos!

− Hai

Con tranquilidad caminamos por la biblioteca hasta la salida. La mujer ni se percató de nuestra presencia. Suspiramos de alivio y liberamos el jutsu. Sasuke, Naruto y yo corrimos hasta un campo de entrenamiento libre, para leer y poner en práctica lo que encontré. Nos sentamos en el césped estilo indio mientras depositaba los cinco rollos allí también.

− ¿Qué encontraste, Misato-chan? – preguntó inquieto Naruto

− Para ti, encontré estos dos rollos de elemento viento – dije entregándoselos – y para ti Sasuke conseguí tres pergaminos, dos de elemento fuego y uno de rayo – expliqué mientras se los daba

− Gracias – murmuró Sasuke

− ¡Asombroso, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto al leer las características de uno de los jutsus – miren Futon: Renkudan y Futon: Juha Reppu Sho

− Hai, el jutsu Futon: Renkudan – dije tomando el rollo y leyéndolo – es de tipo ofensivo a corto, medio o largo alcance. Consiste en que el usuario inhala aire y luego lo dispara a gran potencia – terminé de leer

− Es genial, y este dice que de las manos del shinobi salen disparadas una serie de olas de viento capaz de cortarlo todo – leyó Naruto el segundo pergamino del Futon: Juha Reppu Sho

− Te servirán mucho estos jutsus, Naruto – comenté

− ¿Qué te tocó a ti, teme? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

− Katon: Karyu Endan que es un jutsu en donde el usuario amasa su chakra para convertirlo en fuego y expulsarlo por su boca en forma de un chorro de fuego altamente potente con forma de dragón dejando al enemigo sin escapatoria y convirtiéndolo en cenizas en cuestión de segundos – leyó Sasuke su pergamino

− Por Kami, ese jutsu es muy peligroso – dije con preocupación – ten cuidado a la hora de dominarlo

− Sí, lo sé – contestó Sasuke enrollándolo de nuevo

− ¿Y qué dice el otro pergamino? – pregunté señalándolo

− Es el jutsu Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu que consiste en que el usuario moldea su chakra y lo concentra en su pecho para después expulsarlo por la boca en forma de una llamarada de fuego que es controlada para que siga un hilo hasta la ubicación del enemigo – leyó nuevamente Sasuke

− No puedo creer que te conseguí jutsus tan potentes – murmuré pensando en lo poderoso que podrá ser Sasuke

− Hn, todavía falta este – dijo tomando el último pergamino para leerlo – Raiton: Jibashi permite al usuario crear una ola de electricidad a partir de sus manos. El usuario puede variar su poder de un pequeño choque eléctrico a una poderosa corriente de electricidad capaz de destruir una sólida roca.

− Sasuke-teme, tiene más jutsus que yo – se quejó Naruto

− Pero Sasuke-chan no tiene tu super resistencia – le dije sonriendo

− ¡Es cierto, dattebayo! – se rio Naruto

− Hn

− Bueno, ¡Manos a la obra! – exclamé poniéndome de pie

Sasuke y Naruto se dispersaron por el campo de entrenamiento para practicar sus jutsus. Tenían sus pergaminos cerca, ya que debían aprender los sellos. Sonreí ante la vista, se veían muy entusiasmados por aprender más cosas. Aunque Sasuke no lo demuestre, si lo estaba. Naruto lo demostraba a viva voz.

**Salto de tiempo. Diciembre.**

¡Cuatro meses! ¡Sí, cuatro largos meses pasaron desde aquella vez que Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a entrenar! En quince días dominaron ambos una técnica. Estaban muy orgullosos de sí mismos pero no todo fue de color de rosa ya que al continuar con los jutsus siguientes todo se complicó bastante. Sasuke tenía grandes dificultades para crear ondas de electricidad en las manos. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Bueno, él tiene una reserva de chakra mayor de lo normal y un control de chakra normal por lo que se le dificultaba dominar su chakra. Entendía su frustración, así que lo ayudé a través de la meditación. Juntos meditamos mañanas enteras para que al lograr una paz mental pudiera concentrarse mejor y dominar el jutsu. Por supuesto lo logró.

Con respecto a Naruto, también tuvo dificultades al expulsar de sus manos corrientes de aire capaz de cortar casi todo. Pero a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto tenía una cantidad mayor de chakra con la presencia de Kyubi que le resultaba difícil de controlar pero a pesar de todo pudo lograrlo por su cuenta. ¿Cómo lo logro? Simple, determinación. Y eso era la principal característica de Naruto, su gran determinación por cumplir sus objetivos.

Durante este tiempo los tres afianzamos mucho más nuestros lazos de amistad. Ahora somos literalmente inseparables, casi Sasuke y Naruto viven en mi casa. ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? Bueno, cuando estábamos entrenando fervientemente terminábamos agotados por lo que los invitaba a cenar y el cansancio les ganaba por lo tanto dormían en mi casa. Fue realmente divertido ver a Naruto despertar confundido sobre dónde estaba.

No entrenamos solamente en ninjutsu, también nos ocupamos de la parte de taijutsu. Naruto puede controlar con gran eficiencia sus clones armando estrategias que perturben al enemigo y luego derrotarlo. Sasuke continuó desarrollando su estilo de taijutsu a través de pergaminos instructivos del Clan Uchiha. En cuanto a mí, continué puliendo mi gran fuerza y velocidad. Nunca he olvidado de agregar más peso a las pesas de mi cuerpo.

En cuanto genjutsu, no hicimos mucho ya que yo no sabía tanto del tema. Solamente lo básico. Sasuke no despertó su Sharingan por el momento y Naruto apestaba en genjutsu, no podía liberarse de ninguno. Admito que también tengo ese problema.

En fin, nos volvimos muy unidos. Mientras paso el tiempo, Iruka-sensei se dio cuenta del progreso de Naruto. Eso podría traernos conflictos a la hora de la asignación de los equipos genin por lo que los tres juntos hicimos un plan que consistía en que Naruto bajaría sus notas de nuevo para volver a ser el peor de la clase. Y de esta manera Sasuke y yo convertirnos en los mejores de la clase para que el Hokage cuando arme los equipos nos coloque a los tres juntos. Por supuesto esto también incluía bromas pesadas realizadas por Naruto para "convencer" genuinamente a todos. Me reí ante eso, él quería hacer sus bromas con o sin el plan. Dejando de lado eso era ¡Una brillante idea el plan! Temía por el futuro pero ya no podía cambiar las acciones que cometí. Si eran buenas o malas, no tenía idea pero lo averiguaría en el futuro.

Iruka-sensei hace rato se fue a quién sabe dónde aunque podría darme una idea al ver el asiento de Naruto vacío. Desvié la mirada hacia Sasuke, estaba con las manos cruzadas mirando hacia el frente. Sonreí, su actitud fría y sin emociones solo era para aquellos que no conocía. Con Naruto y yo era distinto, mucho más abierto y hasta me atrevo a decir que puede hablar más de tres palabras.

La puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a Iruka enojado con un Naruto atado con una soga.

− Yo ya estoy harto de esto Naruto. Tu fallaste en tu examen de graduación la última vez y la vez anterior a esa – regañó Iruka-sensei – mañana tendrás otra oportunidad y estás desperdiciándola de nuevo – en respuesta Naruto se burló causándole más furia a Iruka-sensei – ¡Y porque tu fallaste todos tendrán que repasar el Jutsu de Transformación! – la clase se quejó con un "aaaaagg"

− Por el amor de Kami, serán ninjas y se quejan de hacer un simple jutsu – le murmuré a Hinata que ahora es mi amiga más cercana

− Sie-empre es a-asi – dijo con tímidez

− Es cierto – suspiré

Todos los estudiantes formamos una larga fila en espera de que Iruka dijera nuestros nombres para hacer el jutsu.

− Sakura Haruno – leyó Iruka de su portapapeles

− ¡Llegó Sakura! ¡Hagamoslo! ¡Transformacion! – dijo con un sello y formando una nube de humo revelando una copia de Iruka

− Te transformaste en mí, bien – felicitó Iruka mientras tomaba nota

− ¿Sasuke viste eso? – preguntó con voz soñadora a lo que me burlé

− Siguiente, Sasuke Uchiha – llamó Iruka

Sasuke se transformó en Iruka-sensei sin la necesidad de decir el jutsu. Sonreí, había mejorado mucho.

− Aaa, muy bien – elogió Iruka - siguiente, Naruto Uzumaki – llamó nuevamente Iruka

− Esta es una gran pérdida de tiempo, Naruto – se quejó Shikamaru

− Siempre pagamos por tus tonterías – dijo Ino

− Mira quien habla, el tipo más perezoso del mundo – me burlé – y la que siempre pelea con la pelo de chicle

− No te preocupes, Misato-chan. No me importa – dijo Naruto dando unos pasos al frente para hacer el jutsu

− ¡Transformación! – exclamó Naruto haciendo un sello y transformándose en una mujer rubia desnuda

− ¡¿Nani?! ¡Naruto! – regañé mientras se reía fuertemente ante la hemorragia nasal de Iruka-sensei

− ¡Caíste ese es mi Jutsu Sexy! – se rio Naruto

− ¡Déjate de cosas estúpidas! ¡Esta es mi última advertencia! – le gritó Iruka-sensei

Luego del examen sorpresa del Jutsu de Transformación, las clases terminaron y cada uno fue a su casa. Al salir me di cuenta de que Naruto había pintado los rostros Hokage. Contemplé la idea de ir a ayudarlo a limpiar pero quizás necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo. Me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento para meditar.

Al llegar tiré mi mochila al césped y me senté estilo indio. Me puse cómoda, cerré los ojos y comencé mi meditación. Pude sentir cualquier ser vivo a mi alrededor, hasta el sonido de mi chakra recorriendo mis redes de chakra.

Después de lo que creí unos minutos abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que era de noche. ¡Perdí la noción del tiempo! Será mejor que vaya a casa a dormir, mañana es el examen de graduación y no quiero ir a la Academia cansada y de mal humor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Gracias a todos los favoritos y seguidores! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Les adelanto que el próximo capítulo será el examen de graduación. ¡Saludos!


	19. Equipo 7

¡Hola lectores! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que vengo escribiéndolo desde hace unos días en cada tiempo libre que tengo.

Como puse en mi perfil, últimamente tengo varios exámenes por lo tanto tengo que estudiar ._. Pero voy a escribir capítulos nuevos en cada tiempo libre que tenga, voy a tardar un poco más pero voy a seguir actualizando.

¡Disfruten!

**Kereencita uchiha: **Gracias por comentar, y en este capítulo se sabrá que pasa con el equipo 7. ¡No te voy a arruinar la sorpresa! ¡Espero que te guste!

**Rositasaekouzumaki1: **Me alegra que te guste el fic. A mi tampoco no me cae bien Sakura pero no la voy a hacer sufrir. ¡Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo!

**Mizuki-san777: **¡Gracias por comentar! Como dije, no voy a hacer sufrir a Sakura ya que ella se irá desarrollando durante el tiempo. Espero que te guste este capítulo :)

**Nela- sora uzumaki:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste. Es muy bueno que Misato los haya entrenado ya que después se verá por qué. jaja. Para los exámenes chunin falta bastante pero te aseguro que va a ser muy interesante. ;)

**Kanna348: **¡Gracias por comentar! Akatsuki aparecerá después jaja. ¡Saludos!

**Yumiko-chan75: **¡Me alegra que te guste el fic! Sobre las votaciones, no sé si las haré pero voy a avisar si las hago. En este capítulo verás que pasa en el equipo 7. :D

**Takehyuga110: **¡Gracias por comentar! En Shippuden cambiarán muchas cosas, con respecto a la muerte de Neji eso está en duda. Por supuesto, la sola presencia de Misato ya cambió muchas cosas.

**Yunosakuragasai21: **¡Gracias y me alegro que te guste la historia! Sí, fue una lástima pero no va a ser la única pelea con Neji. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Naomiuchihagasaisaku: **¡Gracias! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

**AmantedeSuzukiyMisaki: **El examen de graduación de Naruto será distinto pero se mantendrá lo que pasó. No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa ya que lo verás en este capítulo. Sí, pobrecito Naruto :_ ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que te guste este capítulo :)

**Abys111: **Las votaciones de parejas todavía no sé si las haré pero voy a avisar cuando las haga. ¡Gracias por comentar y me alegro que te guste el fic!

**Yukio222: **¡Gracias! En este capítulo verás qué pasa con el examen de graduación ;)

**Bella-swan11: **¡Gracias por comentar! Misato tiene una gran habilidad oculta y que la heredó de su padre pero ella no se va a enterar hasta cierto momento. Sí, ella va a intentar cambiar las cosas ya que por alguna razón ella reencarnó en ese mundo. Por el momento, Sasuke no está interesado en tener una novia, pero en el futuro descubrirá nuevos sentimientos ;) ¡Saludos! Espero que te guste este capítulo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Existen derrotas, pero nadie está a salvo de ellas. Por eso es mejor perder algunos combates en la lucha por nuestros sueños que ser derrotados sin siquiera saber por qué se está luchando"_

Una vez más me desperté por los rayos del sol alumbrando mi cara. Parpadeé con molestia. Esta vez olvidé cerrar las cortinas. Era temprano, las siete y cinco minutos de la mañana. Me desperecé y fui a tomar una ducha pues hoy sería el tan esperado examen de graduación. Luego de la ducha, me até el cabello en una coleta alta y agarré una banana de la frutera para desayunar en el camino. Cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí hacia la Academia.

Hoy haríamos el plan para capturar a Mizuki. Un sensei de la Academia. Por eso debía reunirme con Naruto y Sasuke para aclarar dudas o cualquier cosa. Naruto, es el protagonista del plan. Sinceramente, costó mucho hacer que confíe en mí para realizar el plan. A pocos metros vi una cabeza rubia y a su lado una de pelo negro azulado.

− ¡Buenos días, Naruto y Sasuke! – saludé con alegría

− Hola, Misato-chan – sonrió Naruto estirando los brazos

− Hn, hola – saludó Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos

− Naruto, ¿estás preparado? – pregunté seriamente

− Hai, dattebayo – dijo con firmeza

− ¿Sasuke?

− Hai, estoy listo

− ¡Vamos! – dije tomándolos de las manos para ir a la Academia

Al llegar a la Academia, Sasuke se sentó solo en su lugar de siempre mientras que Naruto estaba a un asiento de su lado. Mi lugar estaba al lado de Hinata, me quedé allí desde que comencé la Academia. Poco a poco los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar y luego de unos minutos Iruka-sensei llegó al salón de clases.

− Bien, comencemos con el examen final – habló Iruka – cuando mencione su nombre procederán al cuarto de exámenes, el examen final será sobre Bunshin no Jutsu

En ese momento observé a Naruto, estaba sosteniéndose la cabeza como si lo que dijo Iruka fuera algo malo. Sonreí, qué buen actor. Por orden de lista comenzaron a llamarnos.

− Misato Senju – llamó Iruka desde la entrada

− Hai – me levanté para ir al cuarto de exámenes

− ¡Bu-uena sue-erte! – animó Hinata tímidamente

− Gracias, Hina-chan – le sonreí

Antes de irme, miré a Naruto y Sasuke confirmando que no había ningún problema. El plan se pondría en marcha cuando lo llamen a Naruto.

− Cuando quieras haz el jutsu – dijo con calma Mizuki, su chakra se sentía malévolo y oscuro

− Hai – hice el sello - Bunshin no Jutsu – dije formando cuatro clones

− ¡Excelente, Misato-chan! ¡Te graduaste, ten esta banda ninja! – felicitó Iruka-sensei

− Gracias – dije cuando me acerqué para tomar una banda

Al salir del cuarto de exámenes, decidí irme a la entrada de la Academia. Los estudiantes graduados estaban reunidos allí junto a sus padres. Estaba nerviosa. El plan que hicimos junto a Naruto y Sasuke consistía en que Naruto tendría que reprobar el examen para que Mizuki le ofrezca otra manera de graduarse, lo cual es un engaño. Entonces, Naruto aceptaría y se robaría el Pergamino Secreto de Shodai Hokage. Él se dirigiría al bosque, se encontraría allí conmigo y Sasuke. Por lo tanto, Iruka llegaría, Mizuki lo lastimaría y entonces Naruto, Sasuke y yo tendríamos que luchar contra él. Ese era el plan, derrotar a Mizuki por traicionar a Konoha con Orochimaru. ¿Por qué este plan? Bueno, Naruto es mucho más hábil y fuerte que en el comienzo original del anime por lo tanto este acontecimiento no podría ser omitido ya que Mizuki es un traidor y si no lo atrapamos traería problemas en el futuro.

De repente, Naruto sale de la Academia en estado muy deprimido y triste. Lo cual me preocupa, lo observo sentarse debajo de un árbol. Me acerqué a él.

− Naruto, ¿estás bien? – pregunté con preocupación

− Hai, estoy así por que Mizuki estaba observándome, dattebayo – susurró Naruto con disimulo

− Aaa, ya entiendo. Cuando se muestre me iré. Puedes con esto, Naruto – le sonreí con tranquilidad

− Hai – asintió con la cabeza

**Con el Hokage**

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba de pie en la puerta de la Academia junto a Iruka Umino. Estaba mirando a Naruto, no había aprobado su examen de graduación y se veía muy triste. Frunció el ceño en preocupación.

− Aag, ¿puedes verlo? – preguntó una mujer mirando hacia donde estaba Naruto

− Sí, él es el muchacho – contestó con desprecio su amiga – escuché que fue el único que reprobó

− Pues se lo merece – escupió la mujer

− Imagínate que hubiera pasado si hubiese sido un ninja porque él es el chico que… - fue interrumpida por la mujer

− ¡Sssshh! No tenemos permitido hablar de eso – regañó la mujer

El Tercer Hokage observó que al aparecer Mizuki, dijo algo y Misato se retiró del lugar junto a Sasuke que estaba yéndose.

− Sabes, Iruka hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – dijo el Hokage seriamente observando a Naruto irse con Mizuki

**Con Misato**

Sasuke y yo comenzamos a seguir a Naruto y Mizuki. Con mi kekkei genkai escondí a la perfección nuestro chakra. Estaban sentados en una terraza, y nosotros cerca de una ventana de pie atentos a lo que hablaban.

− Iruka-sensei es estricto pero no está en tu contra – dijo Mizuki

− Entonces, ¿por qué solo a mí? – preguntó afligido Naruto

− Él desea que seas fuerte con todo su corazón, pero eso nunca pasará si se te dan fáciles las cosas – contestó Mizuki mirando el horizonte – él es como tú sin padres, sin familia

− Pero esta vez realmente quería graduarme – dijo Naruto mirando el suelo

− Entonces creo que debo decírtelo

− ¿Mm? – Naruto lo miró

− Es un secreto pero voy a contártelo – dijo misteriosamente Mizuki

Luego de que Mizuki le dijera que robara el pergamino del Primer Hokage, Naruto fue a buscarlo y él se fue al instante.

− Sasuke, ahora debemos esperar hasta el anochecer – hablé mientras observaba que hubiera nadie

− Hn, es mejor así – dijo Sasuke

**En la noche**

Encontré a Sasuke en el camino hacia la Torre Hokage, en silencio absoluto nos dirigimos hacia allí para averiguar algo. Al llegar el Tercer Hokage y muchos otros shinobis estaban reunidos allí.

− ¡Lord Hokage, esto no es solo un juego! ¡Es un crimen muy serio! – exclamó un shinobi

− ¡Ese pergamino contiene secretos que fueron sellados por el Primer Hokage! ¡Secretos que le conciernen solo a nuestra aldea! – gritó otro al azar

− Si cae en las manos equivocadas puede destruir nuestro estilo de vida – explicó un ninja

− Bien, traigan a Naruto de una vez – dijo alzando su mano para dar comienzo a la búsqueda

− ¡Sí, señor! – gritaron al unísono para irse con rapidez

Era el momento de activar el Ojo de Kagura. Rastreé por la entrada de la aldea el chakra de Naruto, estaba en el bosque sentado leyendo el pergamino.

− Está en el bosque, vamos – ordené para saltar por los tejados

− Hn – dijo acompañándome

Saltamos de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la entrada de Konoha donde nos dirigimos con rapidez ya que Mizuki podría llegar en cualquier momento. Llegamos un poco tarde, Iruka-sensei ya había llegado. Sasuke y yo nos escondimos detrás de un árbol.

− Se acabó Naruto – dijo Iruka inclinándose

− Ya me atrapaste, no está mal. Eres rápido. Solo tuve de aprender una sola técnica que por cierto ya la conocía – se rio nerviosamente Naruto mientras que Iruka se le quedó mirando pensativamente – escuche Iruka-sensei, voy a enseñarte este sorprendente jutsu y tú vas a dejar que me gradue. Luego todo estará bien, así es como funciona esto ¿no? Todo aquel que aprende un jutsu del pergamino aprueba – exclamó Naruto emocionado

− ¿eh? ¿De dónde sacaste la idea? – cuestionó Iruka confundido

− Mizuki-sensei me dijo al respecto, dattebayo – dijo dándose la vuelta mostrando el pergamino – él me dijo dónde encontrar el pergamino

De repente sentí el chakra de Mizuki en un árbol a pocos metros, lanzó un conjunto de kunais a Naruto pero Iruka lo protegió empujándolo fuera del camino. Sasuke y yo nos miramos y saltamos a ayudarlos.

− Veo que encontraste nuestro escondite – se burló Mizuki

− ¿Con que así son las cosas? Debí haberlo sabido – dijo entre dientes Iruka debido al dolor que sentía por los kunais

− Eres un traidor, Mizuki – dije mirándolo

− Oh, el famoso Uchiha y el tomate vinieron a rescatarte – se burló Mizuki ignorando mi comentario

− Hn

− Naruto, dame el pergamino ahora – dijo con calma Mizuki

− Ya basta, Mizuki – gritó Iruka

− ¡No te lo daré! – gritó Naruto

− Sabes qué Naruto. Hace muchos años se hizo un decreto y tú eres el único que no sabes de que se trata – dijo con maldad

− ¿Qué dice? – preguntó con curiosidad Naruto

− ¡Naruto! Él está por decirte lo que una vez te conté – exclamé mirándolo y él entendió

− El decreto que nadie debe decirte es sobre que el zorro de nueve colas que llevas dentro de ti – dijo sonriendo con locura Mizuki – el espíritu del zorro que mató a los padres de Iruka y destruyó la aldea. ¡Tú eres el zorro de las nueve colas!

− ¡Detente, Mizuki! – gritó Iruka con desesperación

− Todos lo han comentado en secreto, te han ocultado cosas por toda tu vida. ¿No se te hace extraño que te traten como te tratan? Como basura, como si te odiaran solo por estar vivo – continuó Mizuki

− ¡No, no, no! – gritó Naruto haciendo que su chakra se incremente

− ¡Naruto! – casi llora Iruka

− ¡Es por eso que nunca serás aceptado en esta aldea! ¡Hasta tu amado sensei te odia hasta las entrañas! – exclamó Mizuki tomando su gran shuriken

− ¡Ya cállate, idiota! – grité con furia – ¡Deja de decirle mentiras! ¡Puede que lo traten así pero tiene amigos que lo quieren!

− ¡Muere Naruto! – gritó Mizuki lanzando la gran shuriken

En ese momento, Iruka se interpuso en el trayecto de la shuriken para salvar a Naruto de una herida fatal. La gran shuriken se clavó en su espalda, Iruka comenzó a llorar mientras observaba a Naruto y comenzó a contarle su infancia desde que sus padres murieron. Junto a Sasuke, observé el intercambio emotivo entre ellos.

− Se lo que siente la soledad, Naruto – dijo entre lágrimas Iruka – yo pude haber hecho más por ti. Lo siento, nadie debería sufrir así

− ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Iruka siempre te odio! ¡Él es huérfano porque el zorro de las nueve colas mató a sus padres y esa bestia está dentro de ti! – lo señaló Mizuki mientras hablaba – él diría lo que fuera por quitarte el pergamino

− Misato, Sasuke – dijo de repente Naruto sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos

− ¡Hai! – contesté por los dos mientras hacíamos el sello y nos transformábamos en Naruto incluyendo el pergamino - ¡Atrápanos si puedes, idiota! – grité mientras los tres nos fuimos corriendo por el bosque

− ¡Naruto! – gritó Iruka desde el piso

Mientras los tres juntos corríamos pude ver a Naruto afectado por lo que Mizuki le dijo. Confirmó por sus palabras lo que una vez le revelé. Continuamos corriendo rápidamente en silencio hasta que Sasuke habló.

− Aquí viene, prepárense – dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo – ahora nos separamos ¡Ya!

− Hai – dije yéndome por otro lado

− ¡Hai, dattebayo!

Los tres nos separamos para ir por distintos caminos y confundir a Mizuki. Corrí sin parar por el bosque para perder a Mizuki. Me detuve en un momento por el cansancio, había corrido bastante. Respiré entrecortadamente. Me concentré para detectar algún chakra pero no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Activé el Ojo de Kagura y pude ver a Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke y Mizuki más atrás. Suspiré, y me dirigí hacia ellos.

− ¡Si te atreves a ponerle una mano a mi sensei te mato! – amenazó Naruto sosteniendo el pergamino

− Que grandiosas palabras, yo podría destruirte por completo – dijo Mizuki alzando su puño – con un simple movimiento

− Dame tu mejor golpe, tonto – dijo Naruto haciendo el sello del Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – yo te lo devolveré multiplicado por mil

− ¡Quiero que lo intentes! ¡Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer, zorro de nueve colas!

− ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – gritó Naruto formando centenares de clones sólidos

Abrí la boca con sorpresa. ¡Es la mayor cantidad que logró desde que entrenó conmigo! ¡Ha logrado hacer más de mil clones! Miré a Sasuke, estaba igual de sorprendido. Los clones comenzaron a hablar y amenazarlo. Esta vez solamente Naruto se luciría. Sonreí, se lo merecía.

Los clones de sombra comenzaron a atacar al mismo tiempo a Mizuki. Fue una gran lucha, todos los clones lograron golpearlo y él casi al instante quedó inconsciente.

− Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar – se rasco con nerviosismo el cuello Naruto

− ¡Eso fue genial! – elogié sonriendo

− Gracias, ¿Estas bien, Iruka-sensei? – preguntó Naruto mirándolo

− Sí – contestó sonriendo levemente – Naruto, ven un minuto. Tengo algo que quiero darte

Lentamente, Naruto se acercó a su sensei. Iruka, se puso de pie y se desató su banda ninja. Él sonrió con orgullo, quitó las gafas de Naruto y colocó su banda en su frente. Sonreí ante lo hecho, finalmente se había graduado.

− Sensei, ¿Cuánto tiempo más? – se quejó Naruto

− Bueno, ya puedes abrir los ojos – dijo Iruka felizmente y cuando los abrió continuó – Felicidades, estás graduado. Y para celebrarlo te tengo una sorpresa, vamos a ir a comer ramen esta noche – Naruto estaba shockeado

− Bien hecho, dobe – felicitó de repente Sasuke

− ¡Sí! ¡Felicidades! – felicité sonriendo

− ¡Iruka-sensei! – exclamó Naruto mientras lo abrazaba - ¡Chicos! – nos abrazó con fuerza

Me sorprendí ante el gesto repentino de cariño. Sasuke estaba peor que yo. Su cara de fastidio se notaba aunque estaba feliz. Me reí mentalmente. Ellos eran mi familia.

**Unos días después**

¡Por fin ha llegado el día de la orientación! Hoy nos dirán los equipos. Ayer nos tomaron la foto para el perfil ninja. Estoy tan emocionada. Me reí recordando a Naruto todo maquillado para sacarse la foto de su perfil ninja. Intenté quitarle el maquillaje pero dijo que le daba originalidad y un nuevo aspecto. Suspiré y dejé que se salga con la suya.

De repente Ino y Sakura pasaron corriendo como locas. Parpadeé, cierto que son rivales por el amor de Sasuke. Al llegar a la Academia pude ver a un grupo de chicas peleando por el lugar vacío al lado de Sasuke. Me senté al lado de mi querida amiga Hinata Hyuga.

− ¡Hola Hina-chan! – saludé felizmente tomando asiento

− Ho-ola Misato-chan – saludó tímidamente

− Ne, ya te dije que me digas Misa-chan – bromeé – después de todo eres mi mejor amiga

− Hai, es difícil aco-ostumbrarse – contestó chocando sus dedos índices, sonreí en respuesta

En ese momento un gran instinto asesino se liberó, miré de dónde provenía. Naruto estaba haciendo arcadas y Sasuke jurando que se vengaría. Típico. Las chicas fans de Sasuke querían golpear a Naruto.

− ¡De seguro querías besarme, teme! – le gritó Naruto

− Nunca, idiota. Pagarás por esto, Naruto – dijo entre dientes Sasuke

Naruto se dio cuenta del instinto asesino de las chicas, especialmente de Sakura.

− Naruto, estas más que muerto – amenazó Sakura tronándose los dedos

Antes de que pudieran hacerle daño me puse a su lado mirando a todas esas chicas.

− Oigan, cálmense. Fue un accidente ese beso – intenté calmarlas

− Ya córrete, Misato. Estas estorbando – dijo Ino

− Sí, es cierto. A menos que quieras que te golpeemos – se burló Sakura

− Por favor, Sakura. Todos sabemos que tu taijutsu es pésimo – me burlé – jamás podrás tocarme

**En la Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tercer Hokage de Konoha estaba reunido en su despacho con todos los jounins instructores de esta generación observando a los recién graduados a través de su bola de cristal.

− El más prometedor de los estudiantes, Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Asuma Sarutobi – ¿es él?

− Sí, es justo él – contestó el Hokage

− El único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha – comentó Kurenai Yuhi – y la chica de cabello rojo, ¿es una Uzumaki?

− Ella es Misato Senju – respondió el Hokage causando que todos miraran con interés la bola donde estaba Misato peleando con las fans y así salvando a Naruto de una golpiza – es hija de Kenji Senju y Kasumi Uzumaki

− ¿Kasumi Uzumaki? ¡No sabía que tenían un hijo! – comentó un jounin al azar

− Hai

− Como siempre Naruto está en algún tipo de problema – dijo cansinamente el Hokage

− Mmm, Naruto Uzumaki – susurró Kakashi Hatake

**En la Academia Ninja**

Iruka Umino estaba de pie enfrente de la clase mirando a todos con orgullo.

− A partir de hoy, todos son ninjas y para llegar a este punto pasaron muchas pruebas difíciles y algunos retos. Pero eso no es nada, lo que viene será mucho más difícil. Ahora son solo genin el primer nivel ninja, todos los genin serán agrupados en equipos de tres – dijo Iruka causando el interés de los estudiantes – cada equipo será encabezado por un jounin, osea un ninja de élite. Queremos que cada equipo esté balanceado en fuerza y habilidades, en eso nos basamos para seleccionarlos. Ahora enunciaré a los equipos – dijo tomando su hoja para leerla

Estaba tan emocionada que no presté atención a los integrantes de los otros equipos hasta que me nombró.

− Equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Misato Senju y Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Iruka, sonreí ampliamente ante lo dicho. Ino y Sakura quieren asesinarme.

− ¡Sí! – se levantó Naruto festejando

− Hn – sonrió levemente Sasuke

− ¿Cómo fue que te metiste en su equipo? – refunfuñó Sakura

− Siguiente, Equipo 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame – dijo Iruka

− ¡Es cierto! – gritó Ino

− No sé que le ven a un tipo como Sasuke – se quejó Shikamaru

− Eres tan egocentrista, los celos son terribles. Odiaría estar en tu equipo – se burló Ino

− Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi son el equipo 10 – nombró Iruka

− ¿Dijiste algo así como que odiarías estar en mi equipo? – dijo con sarcasmo Shikamaru

− Después del almuerzo conocerán a sus maestros jounin. Hasta entonces descansen – se despidió Iruka

**Fuera de la Academia**

Al salir de la Academia, iba a irme con la intención de ir a almorzar pero vi a Sakura buscando a Sasuke. Suspiré, tendría que avisarle o lo pasaría mal. Activé el Ojo de Kagura. Sonreí, Sasuke estaba en un salón vacío de un edificio. Naruto no estaba a la vista.

Al llegar al salón, entré por la ventana sin que me vea el equipo 10 que estaba almorzando en la terraza contigua.

− Sasuke – saludé – aquí estas. Sakura estaba buscándote, te vine a avisar y ya que estoy aquí voy a almorzar mis queridos onigiris – dije abriendo un pergamino con onigiris – ¿quieres? – invité

− No – contestó comiendo su bento

− Tienen tomates – canté agitando un onigiri

− Está bien, dámelo – aceptó rápidamente

Luego de haber almorzado nos fuimos hacia la Academia. En el camino encontramos a Sakura sonrojada mirando intensamente a Sasuke. Levanté una ceja ante eso.

− ¡Sasuke volviste! ¡No seas penoso, niño tonto! ¿Ya estas listo? ¿Osea mentalmente preparado? ¡Porque yo sí y tengo muchas ganas! – insistió sonrojándose cada vez más, Sasuke la ignoró mientras caminaba

− ¡Oye espera un minuto! ¿Qué haces aquí, Misato? – preguntó Sakura enojada

− Voy hacia la Academia, mejor dicho ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – dije mirándola con extrañeza

− ¿Dónde está Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke sabiendo que todo esto era obra de él

− ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Otra vez cambiando el tema de nuevo! Como sea Naruto solo quiere pelear contigo, ¿sabes por qué es tan fastidioso? Porque no creció bien. Él no tuvo ni padre, ni madre, nadie que le enseñara lo que está bien y lo que está mal. ¡Piensalo! ¡Él solo hace lo que se le viene a la mente! Si yo hiciera las cosas como Naruto, olvídalo mis padres se volverían locos. Yo estaría en serios problemas, por supuesto que no lo hago pero si tú no tienes padres que te digan nada entonces ¿cómo lo sabrías? Él es tan egoísta y berrinchudo. Está tan solo – dijo Sakura con desprecio

− ¡Ya cállate, Sakura! ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgar así a Naruto? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es estar solo! ¡Solo porque tus padres están vivos no eres mejor que nadie! – le grité con furia

− Solo, desolado – murmuró Sasuke – No hablo de las reprimendas de tus padres, no tienes idea de lo que significa estar solo.

− ¿Por qué me están diciendo esto?

− Porque tú eres fastidiosa – dijo Sasuke mirándola despectivamente – ¡Vamos, Misato! – exclamó Sasuke, antes de seguirlo observé la cara de Sakura. Estaba pasmada.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la Academia pasamos por un baño de hombres público. Naruto salió rápidamente de allí.

− Naruto, ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté

− ¡Misato, Sasuke! ¿Sasuke, que estás haciendo aquí? – gritó Naruto deteniéndose

− Misato y yo vamos hacia la Academia. ¿Qué te pasa? Estas apurado – preguntó Sasuke estrechando los ojos

− ¡Maldición! – gritó Naruto haciendo un sello formando varios clones de sombra

− ¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra, de nuevo! – exclamó Sasuke sacando un kunai

− ¡Naruto baka! – exclamé mientras disparaba varias cadenas de chakra de mi cuerpo asi destruyendo a los clones pero un par lograron escapar

− ¡Aaag! – gritaron los clones agarrándose en estómago y corriendo hacia el baño desesperadamente

− ¿Eh? – miré como los clones querían entrar al baño – ¡Naruto suelta el jutsu y podrás entrar! – le grité

− ¡Qué inteligente eres, Misato-chan! ¡Gracias! – agradeció Naruto, una gota de sudor cayó por mi cabeza

− Qué patético – murmuró Sasuke dándose media vuelta y dispuesto a irse

**Dos horas más tarde**

Todos los equipos genin ya se habían ido con su respectivo instructor jounin. Naruto, Sasuke y yo todavía estábamos esperando a que el jounin se dignara en aparecer. ¡Qué aburrimiento! Saqué un libro de ninjutsu médico para pasar el rato.

− ¿Cómo es posible que nuestro maestro sea el único que llegue tarde, dattebayo? – se quejó Naruto mirando por la puerta

− No lo sé, supongo que es un idiota de pelo gris que le encanta llegar tarde – contesté pensando en Kakashi Hatake

− ¡Los otros grupos ya conocieron a sus maestros y deben estar haciendo misiones súper increíbles! – exclamó ignorando mi comentario

− Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sasuke desde su lugar mientras miraba a Naruto colocar en la parte superior de la puerta un borrador

− ¡Eso se saca por llegar tarde! ¡Sorpresa! – exclamó riéndose

− Nuestro maestro, es un jounin. Un ninja de élite – dijo Sasuke – no va a caer en algo así

− Sasuke, te apuesto una merienda en la tienda del té a que el jounin va a caer en esa trampa – lo reté sonriendo

− No va a caer en eso – contestó con sus manos cruzadas

− Dime, ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Sasuke? – pregunté mientras me miraba las uñas

− Hn, está bien. Acepto – murmuró con molestia, sonreí con maldad.

Sentí una ráfaga de chakra en la puerta. Los tres miramos hacia allí. Una mano abrió la puerta y su cabeza se asomó haciendo que el borrador caiga en su cabeza.

− ¡Le di! ¡Cayó redondito! – se rio con fuerza Naruto

− Sasuke, me debes una merienda – dije sonriendo malignamente – y voy a comer lo que yo quiera

− Hn

El jounin, Kakashi Hatake miró el borrador que tomó del piso y luego nos miró.

− Mmm, ¿Cómo se los planteo? – se preguntó poniendo su mano en su barbilla, en pose reflexiva – Mi primera impresión de este grupo… Son una bola de idiotas – concluyó finalmente

Una nube de depresión se instaló sobre nosotros. ¡Qué buena impresión hemos dado! ¡Somos únicos! Pensé con sarcasmo.

**En la terraza**

Estábamos sentados en las escaleras de la terraza, y Kakashi-sensei estaba enfrente de nosotros observándonos.

− Muy bien, ¿Por qué no se presentan? De uno en uno – sugirió mientras se acomodaba en el barandal

− ¿Presentarnos? ¿Qué se supone que debamos decir? – pregunté con duda

− Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro – contestó moviendo las manos – pasatiempos, cosas así.

− Empiece usted primero, dattebayo – dijo Naruto desde el escalón – así sabemos cómo debe ser que se supone que debamos presentarnos

− ¿Yo? Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan no tengo ganas de decírselas. Mis sueños para el futuro, nunca había pensado en eso. Y en cuanto mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos – se presentó perezosamente

− Eso fue totalmente inútil, lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre, dattebayo – murmuró Naruto a Sasuke

− Muy bien, su turno. Tú el de la derecha, tú primero – dijo señalando a Naruto

− ¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Me gusta la ramen instantánea en tazón, y realmente me gusta e Iruka-sensei me lleva al puesto de fideos Ichiraku! ¡Odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar desde que viertes el agua en el tazón con ramen! ¡Mi pasatiempo es comer distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos! ¡Y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage entonces toda la aldea dejará de despreciarme y comenzará a tratarme como si yo fuera alguien importante! – exclamó emocionado Naruto tocándose su banda ninja

− Aaa, muy bien. Siguiente – dijo señalándome

− Mi nombre es Misato Senju. Lo que me gusta es entrenar junto a Naruto y Sasuke. También me gusta comer mucho dango y hacer apuestas. Lo que no me gusta es la gente mentirosa, las fans de Sasuke y aquellos que odian sin razón. Mi pasatiempo es meditar y aprender fuinjutsu. Tengo muchos sueños para el futuro que son liberar a alguien de una maldición, salvar a otra persona de la oscuridad y proteger a mis amigos de lo que sea – dije sonriendo ante mis sueños

− Mm, ahora por último pero no menos importante – señaló a Sasuke

− Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular excepto… nada. Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño porque va a convertirse en realidad. Voy a reestablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en específico – se presentó Sasuke logrando un ambiente bastante aterrador

− Bien, cada uno de ustedes es único y tiene sus propias ideas. Tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana – informó Kakashi cruzado de brazos

− ¿Qué clase de misión vamos a tener, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto

− Una tarea que tendremos que hacer los cuatro juntos – respondió

− ¿Qué, qué, qué? – insistió con emoción Naruto

− Un ejercicio de supervivencia

− Aaa, ¿ejercicio de supervivencia? – dijo Naruto

− ¿De qué trata realmente? – pregunté con sospecha, Kakashi comenzó a reírse en voz baja - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

− Bueno, es que si les respondo no va a gustarles mucho. De los veintisiete graduados que vinieron aquí solo nueve serán aceptados como genin. Los otros dieciocho serán rechazados y reenviados a la Academia – dijo seriamente Kakashi – en otras palabras este es un examen de los que apruebas o te regresas, y las probabilidades de que reprueben es mínimo del sesenta y seis por ciento – observó nuestros rostros – lo ven les dije que no les iba a gustar

− ¡Es una locura! ¡Hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí, dattebayo! – se quejó Naruto – entonces, ¿qué fue el examen de graduación?

− Eso solo fue para filtrar a los candidatos que podrían convertirse en genin o no – contestó con calma

− ¡¿Qué?!

− Así es como es, yo decido si aprueban o no – continuó tranquilo – vayan al punto de entrenamiento designado, a las cinco de la mañana y traigan su equipo ninja. Es todo ya pueden irse. Aaa, lo olvidaba mañana mejor no desayunen o si no van a vomitar – avisó mirándonos con su único ojo visible

El sensei se fue al instante dejándonos de pie solos. Miré a Naruto, se veía bastante impactado. Y Sasuke todavía observaba por donde se había ido Kakashi-sensei.

− Chicos, tengo un plan – comenté haciendo que me miraran – ¡Vamos! – exclamé lanzándome por la baranda

Así fue como el equipo 7 se fue del lugar. ¿Qué pasaría mañana? ¿Aprobarían o reprobarían?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Gracias a todos por leer el fic! Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	20. Examen de Supervivencia

¡Hola lectores!

Lamento haber tardado tanto pero como expliqué estuve ocupada estudiando para unos exámenes. Por suerte ya comienzan las vacaciones de invierno y voy a tener más tiempo libre.

¡Disfruten!

**Kereencita uchiha: **¡Qué bueno que te guste! ¡Gracias! El equipo donde quedó Sakura se revelará en los próximos capítulos. ¡Saludos!

**Nela- sora uzumaki: **¡Gracias! Voy a avisar si hago las votaciones. ¡Saludos!

**Invitado: **Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!

**Takehyuga110: **¡Gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Rositaekouzumaki1: **¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste. Sí, Sakura quedó en otro equipo jaja. ¡Saludos!

**AmantedeSuzukiyMisaki: **¡Gracias! Sí, era algo previsto que Misato estaría en el equipo 7 pero por supuesto no todo va a ser igual ;) Ya verás si aprueban en este capítulo :) ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"La alegría está en la lucha, en el esfuerzo, en el sufrimiento que supone la lucha, y no en la victoria misma" _

Una vena palpitaba en mi frente, estaba frustrada y furiosa. ¿Cómo fue que llegué a esta situación? Bueno, durante la noche Naruto, Sasuke y yo ideamos un plan para cuando llegara la hora de quitarles los cascabeles a Kakashi pero Naruto a última instancia no cumplió con su parte y quedamos los tres sentados en los postes, obviamente Naruto atado a uno de ellos mientras que ahora mismo Kakashi nos está dando un discurso.

− ¡¿Expulsarnos del programa ninja?! – gritó pataleando Naruto desde el poste – ¡Así nunca podremos llegar a ser ninjas! ¡Dijo que si no podíamos quitarles los cascabeles nos regresaría a la Academia! ¡No puede cambiar de opinión y botarnos así!

− Porque ustedes no piensan como ninja, ustedes piensan como tres niños mimados – regañó Kakashi haciendo que Sasuke se enfureciera e intentara atacarlo – ¿Tú crees que todo es por ti? – dijo Kakashi sosteniéndolo en el piso

− Sasuke, eres un idiota – resoplé haciendo que me mirara con furia

− Ustedes no saben lo que significa ser un ninja, ustedes creen que es un juego. ¿no? – dijo Kakashi serio – ¿Por qué creen que los pusimos en equipo? ¿Han considerado esa pregunta tan solo un momento?

− ¡Nosotros en un principio trabajamos en equipo hasta que él decidió hacer las cosas por su cuenta! – exclamé señalando a Naruto

− ¡Tenía hambre, dattebayo! ¡¿Qué querías que haga?! – me gritó hablando sobre cuando intentó robar los almuerzos

− ¡Yo también tenía hambre, Naruto! ¡Pero por lo menos consideré que tu vida y la de Sasuke era más importante que mi necesidad! – grité ofendida

− Ya es muy tarde ahora, si los tres hubieran venido a mí trabajando en equipo quizás hubieran podido quitarme un cascabel – habló Kakashi – pero ya no importa se acabó

− Usted organizó todo con tres personas pero solo con dos cascabeles por lo tanto de haber trabajado en equipo y conseguido los cascabeles, solo dos hubieran conseguido uno y eso crearía un conflicto en el equipo. Es por eso que teníamos un plan y de haberlo completado hubiéramos pasado el examen – expliqué

− Los quería enfrentar a propósito y ver si ustedes podían poner el equipo por sobre ustedes, un genin debe tener el instinto natural de trabajar en equipo. Por supuesto es necesario tener habilidades pero el trabajo en equipo es el elemento esencial. Cada shinobi sabe que si alguien no trabaja en equipo esto solo puede lograr el fracaso y muerte – explicó Kakashi sacando un kunai y poniéndolo en la garganta de Sasuke – Por ejemplo, Misato mata a Naruto ahora o Sasuke morirá – amenazó Kakashi, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda – eso es lo que pasa en una misión – dijo quitando el kunai

− ¡Me asusté, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto

− El enemigo toma un rehén, tú tienes que tomar una decisión imposible y alguien morirá. En cada misión tu vida está en riesgo – dijo Kakashi caminando hacia una gran piedra – ¿ven esta piedra y los nombres que tiene grabados? Todos son ninjas que fueron honrados como héroes en esta aldea.

− ¡Eso es! ¡Ahora lo sé! ¡Ya lo decidí! ¡Voy a poner mi nombre grabado en esa piedra! ¡Voy a convertirme en un héroe, dattebayo! – exclamó emocionado Naruto desde el poste

− Ellos son un tipo especial de héroes – dijo Kakashi

− ¡Oiga! ¿Y qué tipo de héroes son ellos? – preguntó Naruto sonriendo

− Naruto, esas personas fueron ninjas muertos en acción – murmuré acercándome a la piedra

− Esta es una piedra memorial, los nombres de mis amigos más cercanos están grabados aquí – explicó Kakashi mirando la piedra con tristeza

− El nombre de mis padres, también están en esta piedra – dije mirando sus nombres allí

− Está bien, voy a darles una oportunidad más – dijo Kakashi revolviendo mi cabello – pero va a ser mucho más difícil para ustedes, tendrán tres horas para conseguir un cascabel. Coman su almuerzo ahora para obtener fuerza pero Naruto no comerá nada. Es tu castigo por romper las reglas y tratar de comer por tu lado. Si alguien intenta alimentarlo, esa persona pierde inmediatamente – explicó mirándonos seriamente

− ¡Aaaagh! – se quejó Naruto

− Hn

− Yo hago las reglas y ustedes las siguen. ¿Entienden?

De repente Kakashi-sensei desapareció entre los árboles aunque podía sentir una pequeña presencia de su chakra. Sonreí, era el momento de convertirnos oficialmente en genin. El estómago de Naruto llamó mi atención.

− ¡No hay problema! ¡Puedo pasar días sin comer! – gritó obviamente hambriento

− Naruto, abre la boca – ordené mientras me ponía de pie

− ¡¿Para qué?! – gritó con sospecha

− Baka, es para darte de comer. ¡Come! – exclamé poniendo arroz en su boca

− ¡No puedes hacer eso, Misato! – dijo a duras penas

− Kakashi se ha ido, tenemos que conseguir esos cascabeles en equipo y si Naruto tiene hambre, va a estar hambriento y no va a ser efectivo. Eso perjudica al equipo y pone en peligro la misión – explicó Sasuke mirando el suelo

− Claro, es como dice Sasuke, así que será mejor que comas – dije tendiéndole más comida

− ¡Pero Misato-chan ese es tu almuerzo, dattebayo!

− Naruto, yo no como tanto. ¡Abre la boca o verás! – amenacé haciendo que asintiera y comiera sin chistar

− Dense prisa, él volverá en cualquier momento. Avísame cuando termines y le doy de mi almuerzo – dijo Sasuke mirando hacia todos lados

En ese momento una gran bola de humo apareció enfrente de nosotros. ¡Era Kakashi y se veía enojado!

− ¡Tú! ¡Rompieron las reglas! ¡Espero que estén listos para sufrir las consecuencias! – exclamó formando unos sellos – ¿Alguna última palabra? – preguntó mientras una tormenta eléctrica se formaba haciendo que nos asustemos en gran medida

− Pe-ero usted dijo que… - murmuró Naruto con miedo

− ¿Sí?

− ¡Usted dijo que nosotros éramos tres! ¡Eso fue lo que dijo y es por eso que Misato y ... – dejó de hablar

− Estamos juntos en este equipo y vamos a hacerlo juntos – dijo Sasuke

− ¡Sí! ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Es por eso que le di de comer junto a Sasuke! – exclamé liberando un poco de mi chakra para calmar el ambiente

− ¿Los tres son un equipo, uno mismo? ¿Esa es su justificación? – preguntó siniestramente – muy bien, están aprobados – dijo Kakashi sonriendo

− ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Cómo qué estamos aprobados, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto

− Son el primer equipo en la historia que apruebo. Los otros hacían exactamente los que les decía y caían en cada trampa. Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción. En el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria – dijo emotivamente Kakashi mientras miraba el cielo

Naruto estaba muy feliz y comenzó a lagrimear. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. Y yo, bueno estaba feliz y aplaudí.

− Sensei es tan genial – dijo Naruto entre lágrimas de felicidad

− El ejercicio acabó. Los tres aprobaron. El equipo 7 comienza su primera misión mañana – informó Kakashi levantando el pulgar

− ¡Sí! – salté felizmente

− Hn

− ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¡Soy un ninja, dattebayo! – gritó Naruto feliz

− Vámonos a casa – dijo Kakashi

Sasuke le siguió el paso. Me di vuelta y vi a Naruto pedir ayuda y patalear. Me reí, y fui a desatarlo.

**Al día siguiente**

Nuestra primera misión ninja fue encontrar y atrapar al gato de la señora feudal de la Tierra del Fuego. Fue agotador pero lo logramos. Ahora estamos los cuatro en la oficina del Hokage para una nueva misión.

− ¡Mi pequeña Tora! ¡Mamá estaba preocupada por su traviesa bola de pelos! – dijo la mujer abrazando al gato

− ¡Gato tonto! ¡Ese animal merece ser aplastado! – exclamó Naruto al recordar como lo rasguñaba

− No me extraña que se haya escapado – murmuré observando a su dueña

− Ahora para la siguiente misión del equipo 7 les tenemos varias tareas disponibles… cuidar al bebé de tres años del consejero en jefe, ayudar a su esposa en las compras, sembrar patatas en el… - el Hokage fue interrumpido por Naruto

− ¡No! ¡Quiero estar en una misión real! ¡Algo retador y emocionante! ¡No esas estúpidas misiones! Anda, ¿si, viejo? – gritó Naruto moviendo los brazos

− ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Apenas eres un nuevo genin sin experiencia! ¡Al igual que los demás empezaras con misiones simples para desarrollar tus habilidades y mejorar! – regañó Iruka poniéndose de pie

− ¡¿Hablas enserio?! ¡Cuidar un bebé no es una misión! ¡Es una gran estupidez! – replicó Naruto y luego Kakashi le pegó en la cabeza para callarlo - ¡Aaaagh!

− ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte así? – pidió con falsa amabilidad Kakashi

− ¡Naruto! – llamó el Hokage

− ¡Aaaag! – se quejó Naruto sentando estilo indio en el suelo

− Me parece que aún no has entendido el privilegio que se te ha otorgado. Escucha todos los días llegan diferentes solicitudes a nuestra aldea desde cuidados de bebés hasta asesinatos – comenzó a explicar el Hokage hablando sobre las misiones

− Ne, Misato-chan ayer comí ramen tonkatsu y hoy se me antoja miso ramen. ¿Quieres venir conmigo más tarde? – me preguntó Naruto ignorando la explicación del Hokage

− Oh, mm sí claro. Naruto será mejor que escu…. – el grito del Hokage me calló

− ¡Silencio! – ordenó el Hokage

− Lo siento – se disculpó Kakashi rascándose el cuello

− ¡Aaagh! ¡Usted siempre me sermonea como si fuera mi abuelo o algo parecido! ¡Pero yo no soy un pequeño mocoso que se la pasa molestando, ahora soy un ninja y quiero una misión ninja! – gritó Naruto desde su lugar y refunfuñando

− Está bien, te daré una misión puesto que estás tan decidido voy a darte una misión rango C. Serás un guardaespaldas en un viaje – dijo el Hokage sonriendo

− ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Sí! ¿Quién? ¿Protegeremos a una princesa o a un canciller importante? – preguntó emocionado Naruto

− No seas impaciente, lo traeré aquí pronto. Traigan a nuestro visitante – ordenó el Hokage

Todos miramos hacia la puerta de entrada a la oficina, un anciano tomando alcohol entró a la habitación y nos miró decepcionado. Tomó otro trago de su bebida y habló.

− ¿Qué rayos? Un montón de niños mocosos – dijo mirándonos – ¿y realmente quieren que crea que tú eres un ninja? Hablo del pequeñito con expresión de tarado en el rostro

− ¿Quién es el pequeñito con expresión de tarado en el… - Naruto se calló al darse cuenta que era él – ¡Acabaré contigo! – gritó queriendo ir a atacarlo pero Kakashi lo sostuvo

− No puedes atacar al cliente, Naruto. Así no funcionan las cosas – dijo sosteniéndolo de su chaqueta

− Yo soy Tazuna, un gran constructor de puentes y debo regresar a mi país. Estoy construyendo un puente que cambiará nuestro mundo y yo espero que ustedes me lleven allí sano y salvo aunque eso signifique que tengan que dar su vida – explicó luego de beber un gran trago de su bebida

Mientras Tazuna hablaba sobre que era un constructor de puentes, Misato percibió que su chakra estaba un poco alterado y temeroso por algo. No recordaba exactamente a qué le temía Tazuna. Ella entrecerró los ojos y decidió mantenerlo para ella misma.

Ella sabía que esta misión sería de clasificación A cuando se encontraran con Zabuza y Haku. No sabía qué esperar, la sola presencia de ella significaba grandes cambios. Quizás podría hacer razonar a estos ninjas renegados y evitar una pelea. Suspiró, debía tomar una decisión.

**En la entrada de Konoha**

Observé la emoción de Naruto, estaba feliz de que por fin saldría de la aldea y conocería el exterior. Sasuke tenía su cara normal, y Kakashi es difícil descifrarlo pues tiene una máscara.

− ¡Sii! ¡Muy bien! – festejó Naruto al traspasar las puertas

− Estás emocionado por salir de la aldea, ¿no? – pregunté con una sonrisa

− ¡Sí! ¡Esta es la primera vez que salgo de la aldea y ahora soy un viajero, dattebayo! – exclamó mirando a todos lados como un marinero

− Oiga, ¿se supone que debo confiar mi vida a este debilucho? ¡Él es una broma! – exclamó indignado Tazuna

− Él está conmigo, yo soy un jounin así que no necesita preocuparse – contestó Kakashi

− ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto, Tazuna-san? – pregunté seriamente – es posible que hayan ladrones pero no creo que nos ataquen ninjas – dije intencionalmente

− Ee-eh… no es por nada – dijo riéndose nerviosamente

− ¡Nunca insultes a un ninja ese es un gran error! ¡Yo soy uno de los mejores ninjas que ha existido! – exclamó Naruto señalándolo – ¡Algún día seré Hokage y tendrás que verme hacia arriba! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, recuérdalo!

− Los Hokage son poderosos y sabios, tu eres enclenque y tarado – dijo Tazuna bebiendo – el día que seas Hokage me saldrán alas y volaré

Ignoré los gritos de Naruto cuando de repente sentí una gran mala intención hacia nosotros. Miré a los árboles inconscientemente. Había alguien observándonos.

− ¿Qué te sucede, Misato? – preguntó Sasuke

− Eeh, hay algo extraño Sasuke – contesté mirando fijamente un árbol – creo que nos van a atacar unos ninjas

− ¿Cómo lo sabes?

− Siento malas intenciones y rastros de dos chakras similares – contesté nerviosamente

Mientras caminábamos por el bosque no podía sacarme de la mente esos extraños chakras, no eran de la aldea. Eran provenientes de otro lugar. Podía sentir su rastro ínfimo de chakra, no específicamente pero lo sentía. Por fin lo recuerdo, seremos atacados por esos ninjas que son hermanos y no recuerdo sus nombres.

− Misato – llamó Kakashi – no hay batallas ninjas en las misiones de rango C ni nada por el estilo así que pueden relajarse – entrecerré los ojos, él lo sabía

− Tengo la sensación de que sí seremos atacados – contesté mirándolo

− Ya, ya estás siendo paranoica – se rio Kakashi

La conversación terminó ahí y continuamos caminando para llegar al país de las Olas. Mientras caminábamos había un charco de agua en el suelo, no había llovido en días. Los extraños chakras estaban dentro de ese charco. Casualmente caminé por encima del charco y utilizando mi chakra comencé a saltar sobre él.

− Misato, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Kakashi mientras los demás se detenían a ver lo que hacía

− Oh nada, es que este charco es muy bonito y quería chapotear. Es un día **soleado** – dije remarcando "soleado" – así que quería aprovechar. ¿extraño, no?

− Oh, sí. Bueno pero continuemos con nuestra misión – dijo Kakashi entendiendo el mensaje

Todos juntos caminamos unos metros hasta que sentí totalmente el chakra de los ninjas enemigos.

− ¡Cuidado! ¡Nos atacan! – exclamé tomando un kunai

− ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Kakashi siendo atrapado por las cadenas de metal de los ninjas

Observamos con horror como Kakashi era descuartizado. Maldición debíamos proteger al viejo Tazuna.

− ¡Ka-kashi-sensei! – gritó Naruto con espanto

− ¡Naruto cuidado! – avisé corriendo hacia él

− Ahora es tu turno – dijo uno de ellos hacia Naruto

Los ninjas mostraron sus largas cadenas de metal para atacar a Naruto. Corrí rápidamente hacia ellos dándoles un puñetazo con chakra y haciendo que vuelen hacia un árbol. Sasuke aprovechando el momento lanzó una shuriken y un kunai para clavar las cadenas en el árbol, como los ninjas no podían escapar Sasuke dio un salto y se apoyó sobre sus brazos dándoles una patada en sus rostros.

Luego de ello, ambos ninjas rompieron el artefacto que los unía a las cadenas y consiguieron escapar. Uno fue a atacar a Naruto y otro a Tazuna.

− ¡Sasuke ocúpate de aquel! – exclamé señalando al que quería atacar a Naruto

− Sí

Como el ninja corría con gran rapidez hacia Tazuna, no me quedaba otra opción más que activar el kekkei genkai. Al instante varias cadenas largas doradas salieron de mi cuerpo para atrapar eficientemente al ninja enemigo. De la nada aparece Kakashi atrapando al ninja que quería atacar a Naruto mientras que yo había atrapado al otro.

− Hola – saludó Kakashi

− Hn, presumido – murmuró Sasuke, sonreí ante su comentario

− ¡Pero él estaba! – Naruto miró hacia donde Kakashi fue "descuartizado" – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Kakashi-sensei uso el Jutsu de Reemplazamiento!

− Naruto siento no haberte ayudado inmediatamente – dijo Kakashi – no quería que te lastimaran pero no pensé que te quedarías pasmado como lo hiciste – terminó en tono de decepción yéndose hacia donde estábamos Sasuke y yo

− Buen trabajo, Sasuke. Sin problemas – elogió Kakashi – Tú también bien hecho, Misato

Naruto estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberse quedado congelado en un momento así. Envidiaba a Sasuke por haber actuado tan tranquilo y como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces.

− Oye – lo llamó Sasuke

− ¿No estás herido, verdad? Gatito medioso – preguntó con burla

− ¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto

− Naruto – dijo Kakashi llamando su atención – no te muevas, las garras de estos ninjas tenían veneno. Tenemos que sacártelo rápido. Tienes que abrir la herida y sacarlo. Está dentro de tu sangre así que no te muevas mucho eso regaría el veneno por tu cuerpo – informó con seriedad – Por cierto, Tazuna tenemos que hablar – dijo haciendo que el susodicho se ponga nervioso

Luego de atar a los ninjas en un árbol, los rodeamos y Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

− Ellos son jounin de la aldea oculta entre la neblina. Su especialidad es el ataque implacable, ellos siguen peleando sin importar cuál sea el sacrificio – explicó Kakashi

− ¿Cómo supiste de nuestra emboscada? – interrumpió un ninja

− Por el charco, en un día despejado cuando no ha llovido en semanas. Hasta Misato se dio cuenta – contestó Kakashi

− En ese caso, ¿por qué dejaste que los genin lucharan? – preguntó Tazuna

− Pude haberme encargado del principio pero entonces no les hubiera entendido nada. Tenía que descubrir cuál era su objetivo y qué sucedería después – explicó el jounin

− Mmm, ¿Y qué fue lo que entendiste? – preguntó nuevamente Tazuna

− Me preguntaba si venían tras nosotros un ninja atacando a un ninja o si venían tras de usted, el gran constructor de puentes. Cuando llenó su solicitud usted solicitó una protección standard por ladrones y salteadores de caminos. No dijo que había ninjas buscándolo o persiguiéndolo. Si hubiéramos sabido esto, tal vez hubiéramos clasificado esta misión como B o más alta. Nuestra tarea era simplemente llevarlo hasta su destino y protegerlo mientras terminaba de construir su puente. De haber sabido que debíamos enfrentar ataques de enemigos ninjas hubiéramos contado con un stand diferente y hubiéramos cobrado el costo de una misión B. Aparentemente usted tiene sus razones pero el que nos haya mentido no es aceptable y ahora estamos más allá del alcance de esta misión – explicó Kakashi mirando fijamente a Tazuna

Luego de que Kakashi le explicara a Tazuna lo que descubrió. El constructor comentó que debían llevar a Naruto al hospital pues su mano podría convertirse en un problema. En realidad podría curarle la mano fácilmente pero no podía intervenir cuando Naruto iba a hacer algo que lo haría madurar.

− Supongo que debemos regresar a la aldea – dijo Kakashi mirando el cielo

En ese instante, Naruto se enfureció y tomó su kunai apuñalando su herida lo cual hizo que el veneno no se riegue por su cuerpo. Todos observamos asombrados lo que hizo. Su sangre salpicó bastante, era una herida profunda.

− ¿Por qué soy diferente? ¿Por qué siempre soy…? Aaagh, trabajé muy duro para llegar aquí, me presione mucho hasta lastimarme y entrené solo por horas, lo que fuera para ser más fuerte y para alcanzar mi sueño. Jamás volveré a retraerme, ni dejaré que alguien más me rescate… Jamás escaparé y no volveré a perder ante Sasuke. Se los prometo ante esta herida, dattebayo – prometió Naruto con el kunai en la herida – Tazuna, completaré esta misión, lo respetaré y protegeré con este kunai. ¡Un verdadero ninja jamás se da por vencido! ¡Ni yo lo haré! No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien. Ahora vámonos

− Naruto, eso fue realmente grandioso, como cortaste la irrigación de veneno – felicitó Kakashi – pero si pierdes un poco más de sangre vas a morir – dijo tranquilamente – Sería buena idea que pararas el sangrado

− ¡No, no, no! ¡Soy muy joven para que todo acabe de este modo! ¡No! ¡No, por favor! – gritó Naruto desesperado corriendo de un lado al otro

− ¡Naruto! ¡Muéstrame tu mano! ¡Puedo curarla! – exclamé impacientemente

− Espera, veamos – dijo misteriosamente Kakashi mientras miraba la herida

Rodé los ojos ante la cara de concentración de Kakashi. ¿Qué tanto tiene que mirar? Él no es ninja médico, por ahora solo yo puedo curar las heridas. Esperen, miré la herida de Naruto y se estaba curando por sí sola. El poder curativo de un jinchuriki.

− E-está muy seri-ia la expre-esión de su ca-ara - tartamudeó Naruto con la cara azul de miedo – Me es-sta asustando. ¿estoy bien?

− ¿Eh? Aaa, sí sí. Estarás bien – calmó Kakashi envolviendo su mano con una venda

**Más tarde**

Después de haber cruzado el bosque debíamos recorrer una parte por el mar así que silenciosamente entre la neblina un hombre nos subió a su bote para llegar al país de la Ola.

− Esta niebla es muy espesa, no se puede ver nada – comenté al aire porque no los veía

− El puente ya no está lejos – dijo el hombre – estaremos en la Tierra de las Olas muy pronto

− ¡Guau! ¡Es inmenso! – exclamó Naruto

− Cállate niño. Ya se los dije no hagan ruido ¿Por qué crees que viajamos con el motor apagado? – regañó el hombre – para que no puedan vernos por eso hay que remar entre la neblina

− Tazuna-san tengo que pedirle una cosa antes de llegar al muelle – habló Kakashi, Tazuna asintió - Con respecto a los hombres que lo perseguían, necesito saber por qué. Si usted no nos lo dice, temo que tendré que dar por terminada la misión cuando toquemos tierra.

− Mmm. No tengo otra opción más que contarte. Además quiero que conozcas la verdad. Como tu dijiste esto se sale del alcance de la misión original, el hombre que quiere mi vida es un hombre muy pequeño que tiene una sombra muy grande y mortal – comenzó a relatar Tazuna

− ¿Una sombra mortal? – preguntó Kakashi

− Ajá

− ¿Quién es?

− Lo conoces, al menos sé que has oído su nombre antes. Es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, un magnate de las embarcaciones llamado Gato – dijo Tazuna

− ¿Gato? ¿De transportaciones Gato? Un líder de los negocios, todo el mundo lo conoce – dijo sorprendido Kakashi

− ¿Quién? ¿Quién? – preguntó Naruto

− Es un ejecutivo muy respetable de una famosa compañía pero por debajo del agua y con los mismos métodos despiadados toma ventaja de sus rivales en los negocios y en las naciones. Él vende droga y contrabando utilizando pandillas y ninjas – explicó Tazuna – Fue justo hace un año que Gato le echó el ojo a la Tierra de las Olas, él vino a nuestra isla y usó el dinero de su fortuna para tomar el control total del transporte y las embarcaciones. Cualquiera que interfiriera en su camino simplemente desaparecía. En una nación que es una isla el que tiene el control del mar tiene el control de todo. Finanzas, gobiernos y hasta nuestras propias vidas pero hay una cosa a la que él teme y es el puente. Cuando esté terminado nos comunicará con tierra firme y eso le quitará el control. Yo soy el constructor de ese puente – terminó de relatar mirándonos

− Si usted es el constructor de puentes significa que se interpone en su camino y los ninjas con los que peleamos trabajan para Gato – dedujo Sasuke

− No lo entiendo – dijo Kakashi – si usted sabía que era peligroso sabía que enviaría algunos ninja para eliminarlo. ¿Por qué nos lo ocultó? – cuestionó

− Porque la Tierra de las Olas es una tierra pequeña y empobrecida. Ni nuestros nobles tienen mucho dinero. Los habitantes ni yo podrían pagar una misión clasificada A o B, es muy caro. Si ustedes terminan su misión dejándome en tierra, no habrá ningún puente. Me asesinaran antes de que llegue a mi casa. Pero no se sientan mal por eso, por supuesto que mi pequeño y dulce nieto llorará y se molestará. ¡Abuelo quiero a mi abuelo! – gritó Tazuna fingiendo voz de niño, rodé los ojos ante sus gritos – y mi hija condenará a los ninjas de Konoha y vivirá su vida con sufrimiento, denunciándolos y maldiciéndolos por haber abandonado a su padre – lamentó Tazuna fingiendo estar triste – bueno no es su culpa. Olvídenlo.

− En fin no nos queda otro camino – rio nerviosamente Kakashi – mantendremos su seguridad

− ¡Oh! ¡Estoy agradecido!

Luego de unos minutos más viajando en el bote finalmente nos acercábamos. La niebla continuaba siendo espesa. Hacia un poco de frío pero eso era producto del mar.

− Nos aproximamos – avisó el hombre – Tazuna fuimos muy afortunados, nadie se dio cuenta de nosotros

− Bien hecho

Lentamente traspasamos un túnel oscuro para llegar a la Tierra de las Olas. En el fondo del túnel se podía ver la luz proveniente del allí. Cuando salimos del túnel, se podía observar un hermoso lugar. Naruto miró a su alrededor muy feliz. Llegamos a un muelle, descendimos del bote y el dueño de este se fue por donde nos trajo.

− Bueno, llévenme a mi hogar y quiero decir en una pieza – ordenó Tazuna

− Sí, sí – contestó Kakashi perezosamente

Hace tiempo que no veía un paisaje así. Sonreí, miré los árboles y flores que había. Era muy hermoso. Mientras caminaba al lado de Kakashi pude ver a Naruto liderando el camino y a Sasuke poniéndose a su lado. Suspiré, seguramente empezarían a pelear.

Como predije, ambos se miraron y Naruto caminó más rápido y comenzó a ver hacia todos lados. Levanté una ceja. ¿Qué quería hacer?

− ¡Por allá! – lanzó un kunai a un arbusto – solo era un ratón – sonrió

− Naruto, no había nada allí – hablé con un suspiro

− Naruto, esos son kunais y son peligrosos – regaño Kakashi

− ¡No trates de asustarme, maldito mocoso! – exclamó con cara de susto Tazuna

− ¡No hay nadie escondido por acá! Ni por allá – dijo Naruto mirando hacia los árboles pero rápidamente se dio media vuelta y lanzó un kunai – ¡Por ahí!

En efecto, donde Naruto había lanzado el kunai había un conejo blanco como la nieve. Kakashi fue a verlo y Naruto comenzó a lloriquear lamentando haberle lanzado el kunai. El conejo tenía mucho chakra. Oh, no. Era un ninja. Naruto abrazó al conejo y disculpándose con él.

− Tanto alboroto por un roedor – se quejó Tazuna

− Yo no diría que es solo un roedor – murmuré observando al conejo

− Mmm, ¿Y por qué lo dices? – murmuró Kakashi mirando con único ojo visible

− Tiene demasiado chakra, es una transformación y dentro de poco volveremos a luchar – expliqué disimuladamente

Kakashi caminó hacia un lado y al parecer se puso a reflexionar. Miró hacia el cielo y luego a los árboles. Entrecerré los ojos, ¿qué buscaba? ¿Había ninjas y yo no los había percibido? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Esta sensación de peligro. Sí, hay un ninja y bastante poderoso. Hice un sello, cerré los ojos y activé el Ojo de Kagura. Con el kekkei genkai activado observé el bosque desde otro punto de vista, atravesé árboles y arbustos. Un gran chakra oscuro estaba de pie en una rama, el ninja tomó su espada y desapareció. Desactivé el kekkei genkai al sentir la gran intención asesina.

− ¡Cuidado! – gritó Kakashi

− ¡Abajo! – grité tirando al suelo a Tazuna

La gran espada nos pasó por encima y un ninja se posó sobre ella, suspiré de alivio al ver que no había ningún herido. Ayudé al constructor a ponerse de pie y me acerqué a Kakashi. El ninja era uno de los siete espadachines de la Niebla. Zabuza Momochi. Estamos en un grave problema.

− Bien, bien. Zabuza Momochi, un ninja perverso de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla – habló Kakashi observando cada uno de sus movimientos

De repente Naruto comenzó a correr para atacarlo pero Kakashi lo detuvo. Él no era rival para este tipo de shinobi.

− Estas en el camino, quítate – dijo Kakashi

− ¿Por qué? – preguntó Naruto

− Él no es como los otros ninja, es de otro nivel. Si él es nuestro oponente, necesitaré esto – dijo levantando su banda ninja que cubría su ojo izquierdo revelando su Sharingan lo que llamó la atención de Sasuke

− Esperen – detuve caminando hacia el frente – Zabuza, ¿por qué eres subordinado de Gato? – le pregunté

Zabuza se dio vuelta, mostrando su apariencia. Tenía el cabello corto negro, su banda ninja de costado y vendas cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

El espadachín miró a la niña. Ella no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Podría asesinarla en un instante. Sonrió perversamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de comentar :) ¡Hasta la próxima!


	21. Zabuza Momochi

¡Hola lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo y creo que es el más largo que escribí jajaja

¡Disfruten!

**Samanta sant: **¡Gracias! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos :D Todas tus preguntas van a ser respondidas en este capítulo, ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Y gracias por leer!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Los ojos son el espejo del alma aunque a veces solo puede ser una máscara con un sentimiento incierto que solo te engaña" _

Zabuza Momochi miró con suma atención a la niña gritona. Reconoció que su peculiar color de cabello es un signo de que ella es perteneciente al Clan Uzumaki. Tenía agallas como para hablarle así al demonio de la Niebla, eso lo reconocía. Pero no podía entender el porqué de su pregunta.

− No soy subordinado de nadie, mocosa – habló Zabuza con voz peligrosa

− Entonces, ¿por qué estás con él? – preguntó Misato

− No te importa – respondió Zabuza impaciente

− Misato, ya cálmate – dijo Kakashi ante la actitud de Zabuza

− Kakashi, el del ojo Sharingan – comentó Zabuza observándolo – ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – al escuchar esto, Sasuke lo miró atentamente – Tendrás que entregarme al anciano

− ¡Rápido! ¡Formación de batalla manji! – ordenó Kakashi – proteger a Tazuna y mantenerse fuera de esta pelea. Saben trabajar en equipo, es momento de que lo demuestren – dijo Kakashi mostrando plenamente su Sharingan – estoy listo

− Vaya, parece que veré al Sharingan en acción – se burló Zabuza – esto es un honor

− ¡Todos hablan de Sharingan! ¡Sharingan! ¿Alguien podría decirme que rayos es eso? – exclamó Naruto exasperado

− El Sharingan es un doujutsu del Clan Uchiha – comenzó a explicar Misato pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke

− Sharingan… un poder muy raro que radica en los ojos. Aquel que usa este jutsu visual o doujutsu puede comprender al instante cualquier ninjutsu, taijutsu o genjutsu y reflejar el ataque al atacante. El Sharingan es una forma rara y especial del doujutsu, pero como sea el Sharingan es más que eso. Mucho más que eso – explicó Sasuke recordando aquellos ojos rojos

− Mmph – murmuró Naruto mirando a Sasuke

− Tienes razón, chico. Pero eso fue muy superficial, el Sharingan puede analizar la técnica del oponente y luego copiarlas hasta en el más minimo detalle – dijo Zabuza observándolos – en cuanto a ti jounin, en la unidad de asesinatos de la Aldea oculta en la Niebla, teníamos la estricta orden de destruirte en cuanto seas visto. Estás en el libro bingo, te llaman el hombre que ha copiado más de mil jutsus. Kakashi, el ninja que copia – terminó de hablar y lo miró fijamente

− ¡Guau! ¡Qué increíble! – alabó Naruto

_Un minuto, el Sharingan es una característica rara que solo ocurre en miembros del Clan Uchiha – pensó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos en Kakashi_

− No, él no es miembro de tu clan – susurró Misato de repente a su lado

− ¿Qué? – dijo Sasuke impresionado, parecía que le había leído la mente

− Kakashi-sensei obtuvo el Sharingan porque su mejor amigo era un Uchiha, él murió en una misión y le dio su ojo – explicó Misato solo para que escuchara Sasuke

Sasuke no contestó nada, entonces eso que dijo Misato lo explicaba. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera miembro, pero no fue así.

− Basta de charla. Necesito exterminar al viejo ahora – dijo Zabuza causando miedo en Tazuna

Al escuchar esto, el equipo siete se puso delante del constructor para protegerlo de posibles ataques del ninja enemigo.

− Parece que tendré que eliminarte a ti primero, Kakashi. Así será más fácil con los demás – sonrió Zabuza

En ese momento, Zabuza junto a su gran espada desapareció de la vista para luego pararse en el agua. Esto pareció extraño pero en realidad era necesario para su técnica de asesinato.

− Está acumulando una gran cantidad de chakra – murmuró para sí mismo Kakashi

− Kirigakure no Jutsu – exclamó Zabuza con un sello formando una gran neblina espesa

Mientras la niebla se formaba, Zabuza desapareció.

− Se esfumó – dijo Naruto observando donde había estado hace segundos

− Él vendrá por mí primero – explicó Kakashi mirando alrededores

− ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Sasuke

− Zabuza Momochi, el líder de la unidad de asesinatos de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla. Es un experto en el asesinato silente. Como su nombre lo indica, sucede en un instante sin ningún sonido que advierta nada. Es tan rápido que te vas de esta vida sin saber que pasó en realidad. El Sharingan no puede neutralizarlo por completo así que no bajen la guardia – avisó Kakashi – Bueno, si fallamos solo perderemos nuestras vidas – dijo tranquilamente

− Qué oportuno eres, Kakashi-sensei – dijo sarcásticamente Misato – no creo que fallemos cuando tienes de estudiante un ninja sensor – sonrió

− ¿Qué?

− Sí, puedo usar mi kekkei genkai – explicó Misato – la niebla no va a ser un problema

− ¡¿Tienes un kekkei genkai?! – exclamó indignado Naruto

− Sí, ¿no les dije? – preguntó confundida

− No nos dijiste – contestó Sasuke ofendido

− Bueno, ahora ya saben. Luego les cuento más sobre el – se rio nerviosamente Misato rascándose el cuello

− ¡Oigan la niebla se hace cada vez más espesa! – exclamó Naruto

− La Tierra de las Olas está rodeada por el mar. Los remolinos de neblina siempre existen – dijo Tazuna

− ¡Sensei! – exclamó Naruto al no poder ver a Kakashi

Disimuladamente, Misato formó un sello y activó el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura. Al instante pudo divisar la posición de Kakashi, unos metros más adelante en completo silencio. Sorpresivamente, el misterioso chakra del conejo seguía presente sobre la rama de un árbol cercano. Lo recordó, era Haku. Vigilaba a Zabuza. Se equivocó al pensar que la neblina no resultaría un problema para detectar a Zabuza, la niebla no era común sino era casi el chakra de Zabuza por lo tanto no podía detectarlo en un lugar preciso. Suspiró con resignación y desactivó el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura.

− Ocho puntos – dijo con voz perversa Zabuza – laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria superior, riñones, corazón. Ahora… ¿cuál será mi punto de ataque?

Kakashi al percibir el ambiente tenso y aterrador liberó una ola de chakra para que el chakra de Zabuza no supere a sus estudiantes ni a él mismo. Misato sintió que la fluctuación de chakra de Sasuke estaba muy alterada y repleta de miedo. Finalmente lo miró y vio su rostro en una mueca parecida a la desesperación, él tomó su kunai con intenciones de herirse. Sin meditarlo, ella liberó su chakra y tomó su mano dándole un poco de su chakra para calmar el suyo. Lo cual tuvo efecto al instante.

− Sasuke, cálmate. Te protegeré con mi vida y también a todos ustedes. No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran. Confía en mí – sonrió Kakashi con tranquilidad

Sasuke se aferró a la mano de Misato pero no duró mucho cuando Zabuza hizo su aparición.

− Yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo apareciendo detrás del equipo siete – Se acabó

En esta situación de extremo peligro, Misato inconscientemente liberó sus largas cadenas doradas de chakra deteniendo la mortal espada de Zabuza. Kakashi intervino atravesando un kunai en su pecho mientras Misato se retiró de la pelea. La sangre era de agua, asi que Zabuza era un clon de agua. El verdadero Zabuza apareció detrás de Kakashi.

− ¡Sensei! ¡Atrás de usted! – gritó Naruto señalándolo

Sin previo aviso, Zabuza movió su espada y cortó a Kakashi en dos. Sonrió perversamente pero fue sorprendido cuando en realidad Kakashi también era un clon de agua. Aún en la niebla, él vio a través de su ilusión. Copió en un instante el jutsu. Zabuza sintió la filosa hoja de un kunai en su cuello.

− No te muevas. Ahora se acabó – dijo Kakashi detrás de él sosteniendo un kunai

− ¡Qué bien! – sonrió Naruto

− ¿Acabado? Realmente no has entendido, ¿verdad? – preguntó Zabuza riéndose – tu técnica no es más que una grosera imitación. Nunca seré vencido por un simple ninja imitador como tú – se rio – estás lleno de sorpresas, ya copiaste mi jutsu clon de agua mientras dabas tu pequeño discurso. Muy hábil debo reconocer, hiciste que tu clon dijera eso para distraer mi atención mientras tú te escondiste en la neblina esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento. Buen intento – reconoció Zabuza – pero a mí no me engañan tan fácil – dijo apareciendo detrás de Kakashi atacándolo

Zabuza intentó atacarlo con la espada para distraerlo y luego propinarle una poderosa patada. En ese instante, Zabuza tomó su gran espada y corrió a atacarlo pero se detuvo al detectar clavos en el suelo. Kakashi cayó al agua para atacarlo desde allí.

− ¡Sensei! – gritó Naruto preocupado

El equipo siete observaba consternado el gran poder de Zabuza, su habilidad física. Mientras Kakashi se daba cuenta de que el agua que lo rodeaba era más espesa que la normal, Zabuza estaba de pie a su lado haciendo rápidamente una serie de sellos.

− Suirō no Jutsu – exclamó Zabuza al terminar de formar los sellos y formar con su chakra una prisión de agua encerrando en ella a Kakashi – esta prisión está hecha de agua pero es más fuerte que el acero, tampoco puedes moverte. Es mucho para el grandioso Kakashi, terminaré contigo después. Pero antes tus pequeños amigos tendrán que ser eliminados – dijo Zabuza formando otro sello – Jutsu Clon de Agua – un nuevo Zabuza se abrió paso desde el agua – ¿ustedes crees que usar esa banda en la cabeza te convierte en un ninja? Cuando has estado entre la vida y la muerte tantas veces que ya no te molesta entonces ya puedes decir que eres un ninja. Cuando tu perfil ya es tan mortífero que aparece en el libro bingo entonces tal vez te ganes el título de ninja – dijo duramente haciendo un nuevo sello – pero que a ustedes los llamen ninja es totalmente ridículo.

Al desaparecer entre la niebla, Misato activó su kekkei genkai y pudo detectar el chakra de Zabuza con intenciones de atacar a Naruto pero cuando le avisó ya le había dado una patada.

− ¡Naruto! – llamó Misato – ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada lo que respondió con un asentimiento

− Son unos incautos – se burló Zabuza pisando la banda ninja de Naruto que se le había salido durante el ataque

− ¡Escuchen! ¡Tomen al constructor de puentes y corran! ¡No pueden ganar esta batalla! – ordenó Kakashi desde la prisión de agua – él está usando todo su poder para mantenerme en esta prisión así que solo puede atacarlos con su clon de agua pero el clon no puede separarse de su cuerpo real. Si ustedes se distancian de él no podrá seguirlos. ¡Ahora corran! – gritó Kakashi

− Correr no es opción – murmuró Sasuke pensando un plan de ataque

− Por supuesto que no, Sasuke – dijo Misato observando al clon de Zabuza – nuestra única posibilidad es rescatar a Kakashi

− Sí. ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! – exclamó Sasuke corriendo hacia el clon mientras lanzaba shurikens

− ¡Espera, idiota! – gritó Misato preocupada corriendo a su lado

Ambos corrieron hacia el clon rápidamente atacándolo con armas ninja pero fue inútil. Sasuke saltó alto, Zabuza lo divisó al instante murmurando lo sencillo que era su ataque. Misato al ver que Zabuza tomó del cuello a Sasuke, actuó activando en sus dedos chakra y clavándolos en dos nervios del brazo para que lo soltara. Sasuke fue liberado al instante y junto a Misato se alejaron del clon.

Zabuza se paró delante de Naruto con intención de atacarlo. Naruto estaba sumamente asustado y su instinto le decía que debía escapar pero el juramento que había hecho hace un rato le hizo cambiar de opinión. Miró su banda ninja que estaba debajo del pie de Zabuza y comenzó a correr hacia el clon con una nueva determinación.

− ¡Naruto! ¡No! – gritó Kakashi

− ¡Baka! – exclamó Misato con intenciones de ayudarlo pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo

Al alcanzarlo, Naruto fue enviado hacia atrás a causa del golpe de Zabuza. Quedó tendido en el suelo pero lentamente se puso de pie dejando ver que había recuperado su banda ninja.

− Oye tú, rarito sin cejas – habló Naruto – escribe esto en el libro bingo, el ninja que va a convertirse en Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas jamás retrocede – dijo Naruto mientras se ataba la banda en la frente con firmeza – su nombre es ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

− Pongan atención, ¿pueden escucharme? – preguntó Naruto mirando a Zabuza

− Sí, te escucho – contestó

− Sí – contestó Misato

− Vaya, así que finalmente pensaste en el equipo – comentó Sasuke luego de escuchar el plan

− Sasuke, deja tus comentarios para después – dijo Misato – ahora concentrémonos en derrotar al rarito

− ¡Estoy listo! ¡Hagámoslo enserio! – exclamó Naruto - ¡Venzamos a este tipo!

− Esas son palabras muy grande para un hombre tan pequeño – se rio Zabuza sin humor – ¿crees que tu plan va a mantenerte en el juego?

− ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Les dije que escaparan! ¡Esta batalla terminó en el momento que fui atrapado! ¡Acaben con esto! ¡Su misión no es demostrar que tan valientes son! ¡Es salvar al constructor del puente! ¡No se salgan de la misión! – gritó exasperado Kakashi

− Alguien una vez me dijo que aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria – exclamó Misato – es por eso que jamás lo abandonaríamos, Kakashi-sensei – su sensei miró impresionado

− Yo creo que todo eso pasó por mí, por mi deseo de vivir. No voy a interferir en su camino, olvídenme y hagan lo que consideren mejor. ¡Vayan y peleen por salvar a su sensei! – dijo Tazuna

− Perfecto, ¿oyeron eso? – preguntó Sasuke sonriendo

− ¡Sí, dattebayo!

− Por supuesto, capitán obvio – contestó Misato sonriendo causando que Sasuke la mirara con mala cara

− ¿Están listos? – preguntó Naruto, ambos asintieron pero la risa de Zabuza los detuvo

− Ustedes realmente no han aprendido nada. Siguen jugando su jueguito fingiendo ser ninjas. Cuando yo tenía su edad, esta mano ya había triturado a muchos oponentes – dijo causando susto

− Zabuza, el demonio – susurró Kakashi

− Aaa, asi que yo también estaba en tu libro bingo

− Hace mucho en la Aldea de la Niebla, mejor conocida como la Aldea de la Niebla Ensangrentada antes de que un estudiante se convirtiera en ninja tenía un examen final – explicó Kakashi

− Mmm, saben sobre ese examen de graduación – comentó Zabuza

− ¿Cuál examen de graduación? ¿De qué habla? ¿Y qué tiene de sorprendente? ¡También tuvimos un examen de graduación! – exclamó Naruto mientras Zabuza se reía locamente

− A diferencia de nosotros su examen de graduación consistía en asesinar a todos tus compañeros de la Academia para convertirte en genin – explicó Misato seriamente – esto ocurrió durante el gobierno de Yagura, el cuarto Mizukage

− La chica está en lo correcto – dijo Zabuza

− ¡Huh! – exclamó Naruto impresionado

− Imaginen a jóvenes ninja como ustedes, comiendo juntos, entrenando juntos y que al término llegue un examen final. Solo que cambiarían las reglas, no podrías descansar hasta destruir a tu oponente. El que fue tu amigo, que compartió tus sueños. Ahora sería él o tú – dijo Zabuza con voz aterradora

− Hace unos años, una maldad oscura llenó a la Academia Ninja de la Niebla de terror. Sin pausa ni vacilación un joven muchacho que aún no era ninja se acercó a la clase, derrotó y mató a más de cien estudiantes – relató Kakashi

− Sí, se sintió tan… bien – sonrió Zabuza haciendo que lo miraran con horror

Misato que había estado analizando el chakra de Zabuza sintió una gran fluctuación en él, avisando que atacaría pero todo fue tan rápido que no pudo avisarles a sus compañeros. Ella se dio cuenta que su capacidad de respuesta es muy lenta, tendría que entrenar más en ello. Zabuza golpeó con su hombro a Sasuke, y luego al estar tirado en el piso clavó con fuerza su codo en el pecho de Sasuke. Y luego puso un pie sobre su pecho que lo apretaba causándole más dolor. Misato consternada por lo que le hacía a su amigo creo un clon de sombra y luego junto en su puño una gran cantidad de chakra y con una gran rapidez golpeó el suelo haciendo que se partiera por lo tanto su clon de sombra rescató a Sasuke trayéndolo de nuevo a donde estaban anteriormente. Mientras tanto, Naruto creó miles de clones de sombra y atacaron a Zabuza simultáneamente.

− Sasuke, déjame revisarte – dijo Misato mientras él se ponía de pie

− De-ejame – contestó Sasuke entre dientes por el dolor

− Estando lastimado no serás de ayuda – regañó Misato

Misato puso sus manos en su pecho y activó la Palma Mística para curar sus heridas internas. La gran fuerza de Zabuza había roto tres costillas que se habían desgarrado un poco el pulmón izquierdo pero ella pudo curarlo.

Su atención fue llamada cuando los clones fueron derrotados con rapidez, y sin opciones Naruto sacó una Shuriken gigante de su mochila y se la lanzó a Sasuke.

− ¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto lanzándole la Shuriken cerrada

− Asi que este es tu plan, nada mal – sonrió Sasuke abriendo la Shuriken – Misato, ya sabes que hacer

− ¡Hai! – asintió Misato

− Shuriken de viento endemoniado, molino de sombra – dijo Sasuke saltando en el aire y lanzándola con fuerza hacia Zabuza

La Shuriken fue dirigida al verdadero Zabuza pero luego otras más se dirigían hacia él. Se dio cuenta que era el Jutsu de Sombra Shuriken, por lo que para evitarlas simplemente saltó y las shurikens siguieron de largo.

− Te dije que una shuriken no me tocaría – se burló Zabuza

Sin embargo, las shurikens que él evitó resultaron ser en realidad los verdaderos Naruto y Misato

− ¡Comete esto! – gritó Naruto mientras lanzaba kunais

− ¡Sí! – gritó Misato lanzándole más kunais

Zabuza no tuvo más opción de soltar la prisión de agua para que los kunais no lo hirieran. Él estaba furioso por lo ocurrido así que tomó la gran shuriken.

− ¡Los destruiré! – gritó enfurecido lanzándoles la gran shuriken

Pero la shuriken no fue lanzada debido a que Kakashi se interpuso y detuvo el ataque con su propio puño hiriéndolo. Misato que junto a Naruto se habían metido dentro del agua salieron para ver que sucedía y lo que vieron los sorprendió.

− Naruto, ese fue un plan excelente. Por lo visto realmente has madurado – elogió Kakashi

− Sabía que no podría vencerlo solo con mis clones de sombra. Solo fue para distraerlo – se rio Naruto – mientras él estaba peleando con los clones, me convertí con Misato en las shurikens endemoniadas. Usamos los clones para transformarlos en la shuriken. Cuando se las lancé a Sasuke se veían como una shuriken normal y él supo que éramos Misato y yo en un segundo pero él giró para que nadie se diera cuenta y sacó su propia shuriken. Así ya habían tres shuriken. Una era la real y las otras dos éramos Misato y yo. Los dos nos escondimos en la sombra de la shuriken real y nuestro objetivo era Zabuza real – explicó detalladamente Naruto – No sabía que destruiría al clon, ¡Eso fue un extra, dattebayo!

− No fanfarronees tuviste suerte – dijo Sasuke sonriendo levemente

− ¡Esa técnica fue un golpe de suerte! – exclamó Tazuna indignado

− Pero al fin y al cabo fue un gran plan – sonrió Misato

− Me distraje y perdí el control de la prisión de agua – dijo Zabuza

− No te engañes a ti mismo. No te distrajiste, te viste forzado a hacerlo – dijo Kakashi – tu técnica funcionó una vez en mí y no volverá a pasar. Así que, ¿qué es lo que va a suceder?

Misato lentamente salió del agua y se paró junto a Tazuna por si acaso. Se concentró en el chakra de Zabuza.

− Misato, ya sabes que hacer – dijo Sasuke poniéndose delante de Tazuna

− Sí – contestó repitiendo la acción de Sasuke

Finalmente puedo concentrarme en analizar el chakra de Zabuza. Se veía bastante aterrador pero por debajo de toda esa oscuridad había algo más profundo, algo que era importante pero no podía llegar a encontrar una respuesta. Activé el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura para rastrear algún chakra, como el del ninja que se hacía pasar por conejo. Maldición, no puedo encontrar su chakra. Me alejé unos metros de Sasuke y Tazuna para concentrarme mejor, quizás ese era el problema. Volví a formar el sello y al instante abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al impacto de una senbon en mi cuello. Pequeñas luces destellaban hasta que la oscuridad me consumió.

Un misterioso ninja tomó a la chica en sus brazos y se retiró con gran sigilo. Formó un clon de hielo con el mismo aspecto que la niña y la envió de nuevo a su posición para no llamar la atención. ¿Por qué la secuestró? Solo él, sabía la razón.

**Horas más tarde**

Haku se hallaba sentado en el suelo en medio del bosque buscando sus instrumentos quirúrgicos para tratar a su compañero Zabuza Momochi. Cuando se disponía drenar un poco de su sangre miró a la chica que estaba inconsciente. De repente la mano de Zabuza lo detuvo bruscamente.

− Suficiente, yo lo haré – dijo Zabuza alterado sentándose

− Asi que ya volviste a la vida – comentó Haku a través de su máscara

− Haku, eres un bruto – regañó Zabuza quitándose una senbon

− Tú eres el bruto, Zabuza – replicó Haku – si sigues metiéndote con ellos realmente vas a morir

− Hm, ¿cuánto tiempo más tienes planeado usar esa máscara falsa? – gruñó Zabuza – ya quítatela

− Tengo buenos recuerdos de esta máscara – contestó quitándosela – y fue muy útil para engañar a ese ninja – dijo Haku revelando su rostro – si yo no hubiera intervenido realmente estarías muerto, de eso tengo la certeza

− Tsk, ponerme en estado de muerte temporal está bien pero presionarme los puntos del cuello – se quejó Zabuza – tan cruel como siempre, creo que lo disfrutas

− Era la única manera segura – sonrió Haku – y no me hubiera gustado hacerle una marca a tu cuerpo perfecto. Estarías quejándote aún más. El cuello es más vulnerable, no hay masas de músculo así que puedo llegar directamente a los puntos de presión. No intentes moverte estarás entumecido por una semana – informó Haku al ver que Zabuza intentaba ponerse de pie – además para alguien tan testarudo como tu tal vez estarás moviéndote en la mitad del tiempo

− Eres tan inocente y tan inteligente al mismo tiempo. Rara combinación, es por eso que te tengo cerca – murmuró con voz oscura

− Yo aún soy un niño, ¿qué esperabas, Zabuza? – respondió Haku sonrosado

− Ya van dos veces que hacen escenas un poco románticas – se rio la chica abriendo los ojos

− ¡Haku! ¿Por qué la trajiste? – gruñó Zabuza dándose cuenta de su presencia

− Ella… algo me decía que debía hacerlo – susurró Haku mirando el horizonte – Zabuza, ¿estarás bien la próxima vez?

− La próxima vez, yo veré a través de ese Sharingan – cortó Zabuza

− Haku, ¿podrías sacarme la maldita senbon? ¡Me está molestando! – exclamó Misato paralizada

− No, vas a escaparte - contestó Haku

− No creo poder escaparme con dos ninjas habilidosos – se quejó Misato – además uno de ellos es uno de los siete espadachines de la Niebla

− ¿Cómo sabes eso, mocosa? – cuestionó Zabuza

− Lectura – contestó Misato – por favor Haku

− No

− Quítaselas – ordenó Zabuza – mocosa, ¿eres del Clan Uzumaki, no?

− Sí y no – respondió sonriendo

− No juegues conmigo – gruñó

− Si me dejan hablarles sobre algo relacionado a Gato – dijo Misato llamando su atención – les diré todo sobre mí

− No me interesa saber de ti – replicó Zabuza – lo único que – Haku lo interrumpió

− Quiero saber – dijo de repente Haku – ¿cuál es tu nombre?

− Misato – respondió mirándolo

− ¿Apellido?

− Cuando charlemos en un lugar tranquilo te lo diré – contestó Misato desviando la mirada

**Mientras tanto en la Casa de Tazuna**

Kakashi se había despertado luego de desmayarse por agotamiento del uso de su Sharingan. Él al no ser un Uchiha, el uso del doujutsu cobraba un gran peaje en él. Comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. Kakashi sentía algo extraño con respecto a Zabuza, no debía sentirse así si el ninja renegado estaba muerto. Algo andaba mal. Era como si estuviera olvidando algo.

− Oiga, ¿está usted bien, sensei? – preguntó Naruto al lado del clon de hielo de Misato

− ¿Eh? Sí, para terminar los que les decía – habló Kakashi acomodándose – los ninjas rastreadores, son muy eficientes se encargan del cuerpo inmediatamente así que no hay posibilidad de error

− ¿Realmente es tan importante, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto

− Piénsalo, ¿tú recuerdas lo que el rastreador hizo con el cuerpo de Zabuza? – cuestionó Kakashi

− No sabemos lo que hizo, se lo llevó a algún lado – contestó Sasuke

− Exacto pero ¿por qué? Él debió trabajar el cuerpo de Zabuza lo más pronto posible – reflexionó Kakashi – piensa en las armas que usó para acabar con él. ¿Recuerdan cuáles eran?

− Eran senbon – contestó Sasuke - ¡un segundo! – exclamó en la realización

− Exacto. No eran gran cosa – suspiró Kakashi

− ¿De qué tanto están parloteando? – preguntó Tazuna – ya acabaron con ese asesino

− Esta es la verdad. Zabuza aún sigue vivo – respondió directo Kakashi

− ¡Aah! – exclamaron Naruto y Tazuna en horror

− ¡Pero vimos su cuerpo, dattebayo! ¡Dijo que su corazón se detuvo! – replicó Naruto

− Su corazón se detuvo es correcto pero fue solo un estado temporal para simular su muerte – explicó Kakashi – Las armas que los rastreadores usan son llamadas senbon, pueden penetrar muy profundo pero raramente matan a alguien a menos que le den a un órgano vital. No en el cuello, esas senbon son agujas modificadas de las usadas para el tratamiento médico como la acupuntura. Los rastreadores son entrenados para conocer cada detalle del cuerpo humano. Hacer que el corazón se detenga temporalmente mientras su cuerpo está vivo, es algo fácil para ellos – continuó explicando Kakashi – primero cargó el cuerpo de Zabuza sin importar que fuera mucho más pesado que el suyo, segundo usó senbon los cuales tienen un efecto preciso pero no realmente fatal. Por estos dos puntos puedo concluir que el rastreador no estaba tratando de destruir a Zabuza sino que estaba tratando de salvarlo – concluyó seriamente

− Estás exagerando todo esto, ¿no crees? – preguntó Tazuna nerviosamente

− Para no levantar sospechas, el ninja se prepara rápidamente. La duda es el inicio del desastre. Todo shinobi lo sabe – contestó Kakashi observando a Naruto que estaba emocionado y luego miró hacia donde estaba su estudiante femenina – Misato, no has dicho nada. ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó con perspicacia ante su actitud extraña

− Parece que te has dado cuenta – contestó Misato con una sonrisa un tanto extraña

− Oigan, ¿qué pasa, dattebayo? – preguntó confundido Naruto

− Ya oí suficiente, es hora de irme – dijo el clon de hielo derritiéndose dejando unas gotas de agua

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde está, Misato?! – exclamó Naruto de pie mirando donde había estado el clon

− No era Misato, era un clon – contestó Kakashi – ella fue secuestrada en algún momento bajo nuestras narices

− ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Sasuke preocupado – ¡Estaba conmigo! ¡Después se alejó unos metros y volvió! – sus ojos se abrieron, ese fue el momento en que fue secuestrada – ¡Debemos encontrarla!

− No, ella es inteligente – dijo con calma Kakashi – nos contactará de una u otra forma. Ella está bien. Mientras tanto los entrenaré

Luego de ello, el nieto de Tazuna llamado Inari hizo su aparición discutiendo con Naruto diciendo que los héroes no existían y que debían volver por donde llegaron. Según él, Gato los mataría.

**En la Guarida de Gato**

Suspiré cansinamente, esto era incómodo. Sí, incómodo. Bueno, como Gato es un maldito vejete tacaño no quiso otorgarnos dos camas para descansar por lo tanto tengo que compartir la cama con Zabuza, que está recostado a mi lado. Está tieso como una tabla. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, era Gato y sus guardaespaldas.

− ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El invencible ninja acaba de ser vencido – se burló Gato – y volvió a casa cojeando como un patético bravucón – se rio – ¿el demonio oculto entre la neblina? Más bien, el cobarde oculto entre la neblina – se burló nuevamente

Haku se puso de pie con intenciones de atacarlo mientras sus guardaespaldas hacían el gesto de sacar sus espadas.

− ¿Preparan sus espadas? – preguntó Haku

− Esperen un momento – dijo Gato – a ver, ¿qué tienes que decirme con respecto a este fiasco? – preguntó acercándose a la cama – y no te hagas el dormido, sé que puedes hablar – Gato quiso tocarlo pero la fuerte mano de Haku lo detuvo

− Aagggh – se quejó Gato ante la fuerza ejercida

− Aleja tus inmundas manos de él – amenazó Haku apretándole el brazo más fuerte causando su grito de dolor

− ¡Aaay! ¡Me rompes la muñeca! – gritó desesperadamente Gato

Los guardaespaldas desenvainaron sus espadas dispuestos a atacar a Haku, pero él fue mucho más rápido que ellos y los detuvo tomando sus espadas. Ambos estaban estupefactos, no creían que alguien fuera tan rápido.

− No me obliguen, estoy de un pésimo humor – avisó Haku malhumorado

− ¡Una oportunidad más! ¡Es todo! ¡Si fallas esta vez yo te mataré y no habrá nadie que te proteja! – gritó enfurecido Gato

No podía evitarlo pero comencé a reírme. ¡El vejete cree que matará a Zabuza y Haku! Me reí más fuerte. Gato, enojado se acercó a la cama donde estaba.

− No había prestado atención. Miren lo que tenemos aquí, una niña de pelo rojo – murmuró Gato – hay muchos ninjas de distintas aldeas que buscan a personas de tus características. Dicen que tienen un poder especial – Gato se lamió los labios pensando en el dinero que tendría si me vendía – vales mucho dinero – dijo mirándome

− Ella es mi protegida, no venderás ni harás nada con ella – habló Zabuza con voz peligrosa

− Mmm, está bien. Vámonos – ordenó Gato a sus guardaespaldas

Cuando finalmente Gato y sus hombres se retiraron. Unos minutos de silencio y Zabuza habló nuevamente aunque me pregunto por qué me defendió.

− Haku, eso no era necesario – dijo con calma

− Lo sé, pero es muy pronto para deshacernos de Gato – contestó Haku a su lado – él aún es nuestro mejor respaldo. Piénsalo, le llamaría la atención a los asesinos y entonces volverían a perseguirnos – sonrió ocultando su tristeza – debemos contenernos

− Hn, sí – suspiró Zabuza

− Es el momento para matarlo – dije seriamente haciendo que me miraran – y por más que llamaría la atención de asesinos tienen el respaldo de Konoha si se unen a nuestra aldea

− ¿Qué? – preguntó Haku sorprendido

− Voy a ser directa con ustedes. Tengo cierto conocimiento que me hace capaz de salvar vidas de personas inocentes, y por lo que sé ustedes serán engañados por Gato y morirán en batalla por su culpa – expliqué rápidamente por si volvía Gato

− ¿Cómo puedo creerte, mocosa? – preguntó Zabuza mirando el techo

− No sé cómo demostrarte que digo la verdad pero creo que soy la única además de ustedes de saber cómo se conocieron – sonreí ante la expresión de Haku

− Si lo que dices es cierto entonces te creemos – dijo Haku

− Haku, naciste en el país del agua y siempre estaba nevando. En la aldea, después de haber pasado por una guerra, el uso del ninjutsu y los kekkei genkai estaban estrictamente prohibidos. Las personas que poseían el kekkei genkai eran odiadas y tuvieron que ocultar sus habilidades. Una tarde, mientras tú estabas jugando en la nieve, descubriste tu habilidad para manipular el agua en sus estados sólido y líquido – relaté en una posición sentada mientras Haku miró sorprendido – Sin embargo, tu padre descubrió esto y asesinó a tu madre. En el momento en que éste intentó matarte, realizaste una expansión de púas de hielo matando a tu padre. Después de la muerte de tus padres, huiste de tu hogar y vagaste por las calles de una ciudad buscando comida. Una tarde, mientras estabas en un puente, fuiste encontrado por Zabuza, quien te acoge como su alumno al descubrir tus habilidades especiales y te entrena como guardia personal. Al ser la única persona que se preocupaba por ti, desarrollaste un sentimiento especial por Zabuza y gracias a él encontraste un propósito en la vida, aunque sea como una herramienta para matar – sonreí con tristeza ante lo que dije – te especializaste en tu Estilo Hielo, en tu velocidad y en el uso de las agujas Senbon, convirtiéndote en un excepcional Shinobi a su corta edad en la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Te conviertes en un Ninja Renegado de La Niebla junto con Zabuza después de dar un fallido Golpe de Estado al País del Agua y se convierten en Mercenarios y asesinos a sueldo. Y así fue que terminaron con Gato – finalicé

− Todo es cierto – contestó Zabuza – pero ¿cómo esperas que ninjas renegados se unan a Konoha? Somos despreciados y querrán matarnos en cualquier momento que nos vean

− La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas se diferencia en algo con las demás – dije sonriendo – y es que acepta a cualquier persona con un kekkei genkai y habilidades mortales

− ¿Qué dices, Zabuza? – preguntó Haku con un nuevo brillo

− No lo sé – contestó con sencillez

− Si les hace sentir seguros, puedo contactar al Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi para explicarle y les dará una respuesta – ofrecí – antes de enviar algo les mostraré que no hago nada extraño. Además realizando misiones van a ganar dinero

− Hazlo – ordenó Zabuza

− Primero debo recuperarme – sonreí haciendo un sello y aumentado la velocidad de regeneración

Haku observó pasmado como el cuerpo de la chica, de la cual no sabía el apellido brillaba con chakra. ¡Se estaba autosanando simplemente con chakra! Era impresionante, nunca vio habilidades tan sorprendentes. Por supuesto escuchó rumores sobre una mujer que era la mejor ninja médico del mundo pero ella era una niña.

Luego de recuperarme, me acerqué a un escritorio para encontrar un pergamino en blanco. Extrañamente, había uno solo. Me encogí de hombros y escribí la situación actual con detalles para luego enviárselo al Hokage. Cuando terminé de escribir, se lo mostré a Zabuza y Haku constatando que no los engañaba y que mis razones eran honestas. Ambos dieron su aprobación.

− ¡Por fin! – me puse de pie y rápidamente me mordí el pulgar haciendo unos cuantos sellos – ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – exclamé plantando la mano en el piso y luego una gran nube de humo se formó – ¡Hola Kimba! – saludé felizmente

− Misato-hime – saludó Kimba, Zabuza levantó una ceja ante el honorífico

− No hace falta que me llames así – me reí nerviosamente

− Es mi deber, usted es la descendiente de Kasumi-sama – explicó Kimba mirándome fijamente

− Mm, está bien – suspiré, ese tigre nunca cambiaría – tengo que pedirte un favor

− ¿Qué necesita? – preguntó educadamente Kimba

− Necesito que entregues esto a Hokage-sama – expliqué seriamente – es urgente. Si puedes teletransportate directamente a su oficina será mucho más rápido. Que nadie más que él abra el pergamino, ni el consejo ni shinobis. ¿Entendido?

− Hai – contestó tomando el pergamino con su gran hocico

− Ve, ten cuidado Kimba – lo despedí y desapareció en una nube de humo

− ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Haku luego de que Kimba se marchara

− Sí, solo resta esperar y cuando tengamos una respuesta ustedes decidirán – contesté seria

**En el Bosque**

Kakashi Hatake se encontraba totalmente pasmado, sus estudiantes Sasuke y Naruto acababan de decirle orgullosamente que ya sabían escalar árboles y caminar por el agua. ¿Cómo es que ya lo sabían? Frunció el ceño en reflexión.

− ¡Misato-chan nos enseñó, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto sonriendo

− Hn, sí. Es cierto – constató Sasuke

− ¿Qué? ¡Claro! Debí haberme dado cuenta – suspiró Kakashi al recordar su fuerza – bueno chicos, ¿saben ninjutsu elemental? – preguntó Kakashi sonriendo malvadamente o eso parecía

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, algo extraño le sucedía a su sensei. Asintieron con la cabeza, y Kakashi parecía que había ganado un premio.

**Unos días después**

Decir que durante en estos días el aburrimiento era insoportable era muy poco. Estar encerrados en esta habitación era horrible, me distraje curando a Zabuza el cual tenía los músculos sumamente contracturados por el estado de muerte temporal al que fue sometido. Retiré las manos del cuerpo de Zabuza cuando terminé de curarlo. Haku de repente se puso de pie.

− ¿A dónde vas, Haku? – pregunté con curiosidad

− A recoger hierbas medicinales para Zabuza – contestó – ¿quieres venir? – invitó

− ¡Sí, por favor! – me levanté rápidamente

Pude ver que Zabuza le hizo un gesto. Mm, todavía no confiaban mucho en mí. Salimos de la espantosa guarida y caminamos un rato por el bosque hasta que divisamos unas hierbas específicas.

− Nunca me dijiste tu apellido – habló de repente Haku

− ¡Oh! Cierto, mi nombre es Misato Senju – contesté sonriendo

− ¿Senju? Es un famoso Clan – comentó cortando una hierba

− Así es – sonreí

Mientras recogíamos las hierbas, sentí el inconfundible chakra de Naruto. Lo divisé tirado en el piso a varios metros. Haku se dio cuenta también y sigilosamente nos acercamos a él pero antes para que no me reconociera realicé un Henge cambiando mi apariencia. Nos arrodillamos a su lado, Haku acercó su mano a su cuello y entrecerré los ojos. Si intentaba algo, no lo permitiría pero solo lo despertó.

− Vas a resfriarte si te quedas aquí, despierta – lo despertó Haku

− Hmmm, ¿quién rayos eres tú? – preguntó Naruto mirándolo para luego sonrojarse – digo, hola ¿de dónde vienes? – se rascó la mejilla – ¿qué estás haciendo tu sola?

− Junto a mi amiga, estamos recolectando hierbas – contestó sonriendo

− ¡No te había visto, dattebayo! – se sonrojó aún más y se volvió a Haku – ¿hierbas?

− Sí, así es. Son para tratar enfermedades y sanar heridas – explicó sonriendo

− Comienzas a trabajar temprano, ¿no? – dijo Naruto

− Me gusta la calma de la mañana pero no creí encontrarme a alguien durmiendo en el bosque – dijo Haku con tranquilidad

− Se nota que has estado muy ocupado – le comenté a Naruto

− ¡Sí! ¡Estoy entrenando! – exclamó Naruto

− ¿Así que eres un ninja? – preguntó Haku – Me doy cuenta por la banda que traes puesta

− ¡Ya la vieron! ¡Muy bien! ¡Solo los ninjas súper geniales pueden usarlas! – dijo Naruto señalándose, rodé los ojos siempre exagerando

− ¿Huh? ¿En serio? Ya veo. Es muy impresionante pero significa que ¿estás entrenando para algo peligroso? – preguntó Haku

− Solo estoy entrenando mis habilidades para hacerme más fuerte

− Ya te ves muy fuerte, ¿no es suficiente? – cuestionó Haku con curiosidad

− ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tengo que ser más y más fuerte! ¡Debo seguir practicando! – replicó Naruto

− ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué es tan importante?

− ¡Para que pueda convertirme en el mejor ninja de la aldea! ¡Entonces todos van a conocerme y respetarme! Además hay una cierta persona a la que tengo que probarle algo – sonrió Naruto levantando su puño

− ¿Entonces haces esto por cierta persona o todo este entrenamiento es por ti? – preguntó Haku repentinamente emocionado y luego se rio

− ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

− ¿Acaso hay alguien apreciado por ti? – preguntó Haku feliz

− ¿Apreciado? ¿Qué estás diciendo, amiga? ¿A qué te refieres con apreciado? – preguntó confundido Naruto

− Sabes, cuando una persona tiene alguien a quien proteger entonces se hace genuinamente fuerte – respondió Haku luego de estar sumido en un recuerdo

− ¡Sí! Te entiendo perfectamente – dijo Naruto al recordar su pelea con Mizuki para proteger a Iruka

− Tú te harás fuerte, muy fuerte. Hasta luego – se despidió Haku

− Tiene razón, te harás fuerte – sonreí – Nos vemos

− Nos veremos algún día, por cierto soy hombre – dijo Haku sonriendo mientras se alejaba

Me reí de la cara de Naruto. Se veía completamente sorprendido mientras nos alejábamos vi a Sasuke caminando hacia Naruto. No me reconoció por el henge que estaba utilizando. Lo miré de reojo, y por un instante sentí que me había reconocido. A lo lejos se escuchaba su griterío.

**Más tarde ese día**

Estaba decidida a que el aburrimiento no me ganaría así que para matar el tiempo caminé por el techo de la habitación utilizando el control de chakra. Zabuza suspiro de alivio, hasta hace unos momentos había estado molestándolo pero como me ignoraba me alejé. Haku estaba en el baño.

− Mocosa eres muy molesta – gruñó Zabuza

− Para tu información mi nombre es Misato – contesté malhumorada – mis padres no me pusieron un nombre por nada

− Seguramente tus padres deben estar muy preocupados – se burló Zabuza

− Mis padres están muertos así que no creo que sepan algo – contesté un poco enojada

Zabuza no dijo nada más, simplemente se dedicó a estudiar a la mocosa con atención. No tenía padres. No sabía por qué pero esta niña sin ninguna razón aparente se preocupaba por sus vidas. Eso era muy extraño para él. Desde que estaba con ellos, Haku es más sociable y hasta es más expresivo.

− Ya salí – avisó Haku

Misato entró al baño luego de que saliera. Zabuza la vio entrar y cerrar la puerta. Haku se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Zabuza. Iba a hablar pero una nube de humo se formó en los pies de la cama y Misato salió del baño al instante.

− Misato-hime – llamó el tigre Kimba – tengo una respuesta

− A ver – dijo tomando el pergamino y leyéndolo

Haku observó que mientras Misato leía el pergamino su ceño se fruncía como si estuviera preocupada pero al final sonrió ampliamente y los miró con gran felicidad.

− ¡Los aceptaron a ambos! ¡Gracias Kimba! – agradeció Misato y el tigre se esfumó

− ¿Qué? – preguntó Haku

− Son miembros de Konoha ahora pero tendrán un período de prueba para constatar que no es un engaño – explicó Misato – y dice que cuando lleguen a la aldea hablaran con el Hokage para más detalles

Ambos asintieron con cara indiferente pero se los veía distintos. Por dentro estaban felices de que finalmente pudieran pertenecer a un lugar, una aldea. Ahora quedaba una cosa por hacer para terminar con esto.

− Hay que matar a Gato – dijo de repente Zabuza poniéndose de pie como si nada – y de eso yo me encargo – sonrió con maldad

La parte de matar era un poco aterradora pero Gato no era buena persona que digamos y no estaba en su lugar juzgarlo pero digamos que así era la vida shinobi. Si la muerte de Gato era necesaria para que Haku y Zabuza estén vivos, entonces lo aceptaba sin chistar.

− Misato, vuelve con tu equipo que nos reencontraremos en el Puente – ordenó Zabuza

− Está bien. Nos vemos – me despedí saltando por la ventana

**En el Puente**

Casualmente Kakashi y los demás estaban reunidos allí ya que él pensaba que después de una semana Zabuza atacaría. Un punto rojo se veía a lo lejos. Kakashi levantó su banda ninja para poder ver quién era con su Sharingan. Era Misato y se veía bastante apurada.

− ¡Es Misato-chan! – gritó Naruto cuando ya estaba cerca – ¡Estabamos preocupados por ti!

Finalmente, Misato llegó a duras penas respirando con dificultad. Ella había corrido sin descanso desde la guarida de Gato que quedaba en medio del bosque.

− Zabuza va a matar a Gato – dijo respirando profundamente – no va a atacarnos

− ¿Cómo estás segura? – preguntó Kakashi dudoso

− Contacté con Hokage-sama, hicimos un arreglo y Zabuza acepto – explicó con brevedad – ahora fue a localizar a Gato y matarlo

La Tierra de las Olas estaba naturalmente rodeada por el mar lo que ocasionaba de vez en cuando alguna que otra neblina. Ahora mismo había un poco pero lentamente se dispersaba.

− ¡Miren a toda esa gente! – exclamó Naruto

Ante lo dicho, todos observaron que una muchedumbre armada estaba de pie en el puente casi terminado. El grupo era liderado por Gato. Misato estaba preocupada por Zabuza, quizás había muerto.

− Con que estaba aquí – dijo Zabuza desde su espalda

− ¡Aaa! ¡Me asustaste! – se quejó Misato

− Hn, es hora de que Gato muera – sonrió Zabuza

− ¿Y Haku? – preguntó Misato

− Aquí estoy – apareció entre la poca neblina

− Haku, Misato y los demás sigan la corriente – dijo de repente Zabuza

− Hai

Gato apareció en el frente del grupo mirando con desprecio a Zabuza y los que estaban allí. Sonrió con maldad. Para Gato todos morirían.

− Gato, ¿qué es todo esto? – preguntó Zabuza simulando estar confundido – ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y quiénes son esos tipos que vienen contigo?

− Pues veras, ha habido un pequeño cambio en el plan – dijo de pie con su bastón – de acuerdo con nuestro nuevo plan, tú vas a morir en este puente Zabuza – sonrió mirándolo a través de sus anteojos

− ¿Qué?

− Lo que oyes, eres muy caro así que decidí sacarte de la nómina – resopló Gato – por supuesto a estos matones que traje me cuestan un poco así que si pudieras descontar unos cuantos antes de que acaben contigo. Te lo agradecería. ¿Crees poder encargarte de esto demonio de la Niebla?

− Vaya, vaya así que la mocosa tenía razón – dijo Zabuza – en vista de que ya no trabajo para Gato, Tazuna está a salvo y ya no hay disputa entre nosotros

− Sí, supongo que tienes razón – contestó Kakashi mirando al grupo

− Ahora voy a terminar con esto – murmuró Zabuza tomando su gran espada y yendo a atacar al enemigo

Todos observaron con asombro como Zabuza en unos minutos acabó con todos los mercenarios pagados por Gato. Lo hizo parecer tan fácil, como si no fuera nada. La sangre era salpicada por todos lados. Finalmente luego de asesinar a todos los mercenarios, el último que quedaba era Gato que retrocedía totalmente asustado. En un último movimiento eficaz, Zabuza balanceó su espada y cortó con suma precisión la cabeza de Gato dejándolo al instante sin vida.

**Una semana más tarde**

El pueblo estaba reunido en la entrada del Puente junto al equipo siete y los nuevos miembros de la aldea. Era hora de que partieran a Konoha para continuar su camino. El camino ninja que cada uno pensaba seguir.

− Nunca hubiera terminado el puente sin ustedes – habló Tazuna – no puedo decirles cuánto los extrañaremos

− Cuídense mucho – dijo su hija

− Gracias por todo – agradeció Kakashi

− ¡Ya, ya! ¡Volveremos para visitarlos muy pronto! – exclamó Naruto

− ¿Me juras que lo harás? – preguntó esperanzado Inari a punto de llorar

− Por supuesto – respondió Naruto también a punto de llorar – ya sabes Inari, está bien que llores si quieres. No hay nada de malo en eso, adelante – se sorbió los mocos

− ¿Quién dice que quiero llorar? ¡Además si no tiene nada de malo! ¿Por qué no lloras tú? – preguntó Inari con los ojos aguados

− No, tú primero – dijo Naruto con muchas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos – olvídalo – murmuró dándose la vuelta y ambos comenzaron a llorar

− ¡No te preocupes, Inari! ¡Te aseguro que volveremos! – sonreí acariciando su cabeza y él solo asintió entre lágrimas

Luego de esta despedida emotiva, emprendimos nuestro rumbo de vuelta a nuestro hogar. Miré a Zabuza y Haku, para ellos era un nuevo hogar. Pude salvarlos a ambos. Ahora me pregunto, ¿Qué tanto cambiará el futuro? Eso solo podré responderlo cuando lo sepa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	22. Exámenes Chunin Parte I

¡Hola lectores! ¡Feliz día del amigo! (un poco tarde) jajaja Ah, por cierto cambié el nombre del fic porque el anterior era temporal hasta que se me ocurrió "Crónicas de una kunoichi" *-*

¡Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!

¡Disfruten!

**Kereencita uchiha: **¡Gracias por comentar!

**Nela- sorauzumaki: **¡Me pone feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo! Sí, la muerte de Haku en el anime fue muy triste :'(

**Kanna348:** No hay problema jaja espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!

**Abys111: **¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que te guste este capítulo

**Yumiko-chan75: **Sí, que Zabuza y Haku hayan sobrevivido cambió un montón el futuro pero va lo vas a ver más adelante ;)

**samanta: **¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te guste el fic. Este capítulo es interesante y espero que te guste. ¡Gracias!

**AmantedeSuzukiyMisaki: **¡Feliz día del amigo! Sí, un poco tarde pero seguro ;) La verdad es que me costó bastante decidir si vivirían o no (Eso sonó feo) -.- Lo mejor de todo es que fueron aceptados en la aldea pero con varias condiciones que les dirán en este capítulo. Bueno, pero finalmente pensé que lo mejor era darles otra oportunidad y remendar lo que hicieron en su pasado. ¡Gracias por comentar! No te preocupes por el capítulo anterior jaja Nuevamente te agradezco por comentar :D

**Takehyuga110: **¡Gracias! En este capítulo verás que sucede ;)

**Rositasaekouzumaki1: **Qué bueno que te gusten los capítulos. Sí, le cambié el nombre porque el nombre anterior era digamos "temporal" hasta que se me ocurrió "Crónicas de una kunoichi"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"La vida no es un problema para ser resuelto, es un misterio para ser vivido"_

Finalmente, el equipo siete junto a los nuevos integrantes había llegado a la aldea. Kakashi les ordenó a Zabuza y Haku que fueran a hablar con el Hokage mientras que a los demás que descansaran. Misato sonrió ampliamente, estaba dispuesta a irse a su casa para dormir cuando su sensei la detuvo.

− Tú no te vas, Misato – dijo sonriendo Kakashi

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Kakashi-sensei estoy muy cansada! – gimió con cansancio Misato

− Acompañarás a Zabuza y Haku a hablar con Hokage-sama – dijo Kakashi disfrutando el momento

− Está bien – refunfuñó

Misato tomó de las manos a Zabuza y Haku para arrastrarlos hasta la Torre Hokage. Zabuza comenzó a gritar que era un ninja excepcional y que no iba a permitir que una niña lo arrastrara. Por otro lado, Haku estaba apreciando con suma atención la suavidad de la mano de Misato.

− Muy bien, ya llegamos – soltó a ambos – es hora – dijo tocando la puerta de la oficina

− Adelante – dijo una voz

Los tres juntos entraron a la oficina y en efecto se encontraron con Hiruzen Sarutobi junto a sus consejeros. Misato suspiró con enojo al ver a Danzo sentado muy tranquilo en un sillón. Zabuza sabía perfectamente quienes eran todos ellos y no estaba seguro que los aceptaran a él y Haku pero debía intentarlo porque si no sus vidas correrían peligro fuera de la aldea.

− Buenas tardes – saludó Misato educadamente

− Misato-chan, veo que la misión fue un éxito – sonrió Sarutobi terminando de firmar un pergamino

− Oh, sí – dijo mirando a los ninjas – como sabrá traje invitados

− Por supuesto, una kunoichi genin puede traer a cualquier persona que se le antoje – gruñó Danzo con enojo

− No hubiera traído a nadie si Hokage-sama hubiera estado en desacuerdo – contestó Misato también enojada

− Danzo, fui informado por Misato-chan sobre lo ocurrido en el País de las Olas y estuve de acuerdo en que Zabuza Momochi y Haku se unieran a Konoha – explicó el Hokage fumando su pipa – además debo mencionar que serían activos maravillosos para la aldea

− Pero, Hiruzen debes poner orden – habló Koharu Utatane – ella no puede traer a cualquiera así como así

− Espera Koharu – cortó Hiruzen con seriedad – desde que me convertí en Hokage luego de la triste muerte de Yondaime y antes también prometí cuidar de la aldea y otorgar un lugar para todos aquellos que no tuvieran un hogar – dijo seriamente

− ¡Pero…

− Además de esto, Misato-chan me ha explicado con detalles todo lo ocurrido en la misión incluyendo a Gato así que como Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas – Hiruzen se puso de pie – Zabuza Momochi y Haku son aceptados en la aldea pero todo no será tan fácil, les pondré un tiempo de prueba – explicó mirándolos a ambos y ellos asintieron – Misato-chan – llamó el Hokage, ella estaba parpadeando por el sueño – ve a descansar mientras tanto hablaré con ellos

− ¡Pero Hokage-sama! – se quejó

− Después te enterarás, ve a tu casa – ordenó

− Hai – murmuró

Misato en verdad quería quedarse a escuchar la larga explicación pero el cansancio la vencía, estaba agotada. Durante la estancia en la guarida de Gato no había dormido casi nada. Al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta principal y se dirigió directamente a su habitación donde se acostó sobre la cama dejando que el mundo de los sueños se la llevara.

**Horas después**

Un fuerte ruido hizo que se despertara, Misato frunció el ceño. Había alguien en su casa. Otro ruido se escuchó, unos pasos. Observó por la ventana, y vio que era temprano posiblemente las seis de la mañana. Había dormido toda la tarde y noche. Ella tomó un kunai de su mesita de luz y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su habitación lentamente. Al hacerlo, pudo escuchar voces. Era muy extraño. Apretó el agarre de su kunai y con mucho cuidado bajo por las escaleras. Las voces y ruidos provenían de la cocina, se acercó lentamente en posición de ataque y vio quiénes eran los intrusos.

− Oye, mocosa ni se te ocurra atacarme con eso – amenazó Zabuza comiendo una tostada

− ¿Qué? – parpadeó Misato – ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo?

− Aaagh… Sarutobi nos mandó aquí dijo que era tu casa y que no te molestaría – contestó Zabuza con molestia – ya siéntate – señaló una silla

− ¿Estás cocinando, Haku? – preguntó Misato tomando asiento

− Sí, estaba haciendo tostadas y jugo de naranja – sonrió entregándole un plato con dos tostadas y un vaso de jugo

− Excelente, gracias Haku – agradeció Misato sonriendo

Zabuza observó con extrañeza la actitud de Haku, desde que habían llegado a la casa y le preguntaba algo de Misato se sonrojaba y ponía cara de idiota. Que chico más inocente, nunca lo entendería. Mientras tanto, miró a Misato que comía su desayuno como si fuera el último. Hizo una mueca ante la vista, esta mocosa le dio una nueva oportunidad. No lo podía creer, pero no todo había sido tan fácil.

_Flashback_

_Luego de que Misato se retirara de la oficina caminando como zombie, el Hokage puso una cara mucho más seria. Parecía totalmente distinto._

− _Como dije, son aceptados en la aldea pero tendrán un período de prueba – habló dejando su pipa a un lado – No pueden usar chakra por lo tanto se les pondrá un sello de restricción de chakra y vivirán como civiles hasta que el período haya terminado. Después de haberlo pasado con éxito, si lo desean podrán unirse a nuestro programa shinobi comenzando desde nivel genin – explicó Sarutobi, Zabuza puso mala cara – pero si durante el período de prueba intentan algo en contra de la aldea o cualquier miembro ya sea civil o shinobi quedarán inmediatamente expulsados de Konoha. ¿Entendido? – preguntó con severidad _

− _Hai – contestaron ambos_

− _Está bien, ahora procederemos a colocarles el sello de restricción – dijo haciendo una seña a Koharu para que lo hiciera ya que Danzo se había retirado dando un portazo_

_Fin Flashback _

No poder sentir ni usar su chakra se sentía horrible pero valía la pena. Zabuza no se había percatado de que Misato ya había terminado de desayunar y se había ido.

− Haku, ¿dónde está Misato? – preguntó Zabuza

− Aa, fue a su habitación

Al entrar a mi habitación, no sabía qué hacer. Era muy temprano en la mañana. ¡Podría ir a ver a Naruto! Corrí al baño a darme una ducha. Cuando quise ponerme mi shampoo, no había más pero por suerte había otro que debía ser de Tsunade-obasan. Era de frutilla. Mmm, supongo que cambiar es bueno. Luego de la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y saqué un equipo ninja limpio. Después de cambiarme, tenía la difícil tarea de cepillarme el cabello. No era un cabello muy común, era más grueso y digamos que tendía a enredarse. Tomé el cepillo, y peiné un poco hasta que se trabó. Intenté desenredar pero el cepillo se rompió. Resoplé con enojo. A veces odiaba mi pelo. ¡Parecía alambre! Escuché que tocaron la puerta.

− Pase – di permiso

− Misato-chan yo… – Haku se quedó mirando el cepillo atascado en mi pelo

− ¿Qué? Aaa, sí el cepillo se rompió – murmuré con enojo, estaba tan avergonzada

− Ya vuelvo – dijo Haku cerrando la puerta

Levanté una ceja, ¿qué le habrá pasado? Miré nuevamente por el espejo al cepillo atascado e intenté quitarlo pero era imposible. Antes mi pelo era más suave, pero ahora ya no. La puerta se abrió dejando a ver a Haku con un frasco.

− Esto te ayudará – explicó abriendo el frasco y tomando una porción de crema – pon tu cabello hacia atrás – obedecí dejándolo caer hacia mi espalda, lo observé a través del espejo

Haku con paciencia procedió a colocar la crema por el largo cabello rojo de Misato. Él estaba fascinado, era tan hermoso. Desenredó con suavidad cada mechón, y luego de maniobrar quitó con facilidad el cepillo atascado. Y después de desenredarlo, cogió un peine que había traído y lo peinó quedando totalmente maravilloso.

− ¡Eres increíble, Haku! – felicité dándole un abrazo – ¡Está tan suave! – exclamé tocando un mechón rojo sonriendo – ¡Gracias!

− Por nada – sonrió tímidamente Haku – Tu cabello es hermoso

− ¿Eh? – parpadeé sorprendida – eres el primero que lo dice – murmuré mirando el suelo

Haku iba a continuar pero la aparición de Zabuza lo interrumpió. Él estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mirando a ambos con una sonrisa o eso parecía.

− Oigan tortolitos – llamó Zabuza haciendo que ambos se apenaran – después pueden continuar. Misato, ¿no tienes que ir con tu equipo? – preguntó Zabuza divertido

− ¡Eh! ¡Sí! – exclamó Misato sonrojada – ¡Adiós! – se fue corriendo de la casa casi tropezando con Zabuza

Haku parpadeó confundido y luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta como Zabuza los llamó. Ante esto, Zabuza se rio pero casi se cae cuando Misato volvió a la habitación gritando que se había olvidado su banda ninja. Y luego sin más, volvió a irse corriendo a toda velocidad.

Después de haber corrido como loca por la mitad de la aldea, llegué sin aliento al punto de encuentro en el puente del equipo siete. Como siempre, Sasuke estaba de pie tranquilamente. Me apoyé en el barandal respirando con dificultad. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había corrido así. Saludé a Sasuke después de recuperarme. Al rato, llegó Naruto corriendo más despacio pero se notaba que estaba apurado.

− ¡Buenos días, Misato! ¿Qué cuentas? – saludó felizmente Naruto y luego fijó su mirada en Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos

− Buenos días – contesté percatándome de sus miradas ya que Sasuke también lo miraba así y miraron hacia otro lado

Decidí ignorarlos a ambos sentándome en el suelo para meditar. Pude ver que el sello Yin ya estaba completamente lleno. Sonreí felizmente, ¿se podría ver el sello en mi frente? Descarté la idea al recordar que debía crear otra reserva para el sello Yan. Me concentré hasta que finalmente una gran reserva vacía del mismo tamaño del sello Yin se formó a su lado. Cambiando la ruta de mi chakra, envié la corriente constante sobre el nuevo sello. Sentí una drenación de chakra. Fue causado por haber cambiado el trayecto y obviamente separado los distintos chakras. Abrí los ojos al escuchar la voz de Kakashi-sensei.

− Hola chicos, buenos días – saludó Kakashi de pie sobre el puente – perdón por el retraso, me perdí en el sendero de la vida

− ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Naruto indignado

− Sinceramente, no sé por qué venimos temprano si sabemos que siempre llega tarde – resoplé

− ¡Estoy listo para la próxima misión ninja, sensei! ¡Y que no sean misiones tontas para principiantes, por favor! – exigió Naruto moviendo los brazos – ¡Quiero tener la oportunidad de probarme! ¡Hablo de una misión real para poder enseñar de qué estoy hecho! ¡Quiero poder romper y quemar! – exclamó con fuego en sus ojos

− Muy bien. Entendido. Eso está bien, Naruto. Ahora cálmate, ¿quieres? – puso Kakashi sus manos en signo de rendición

Misato miró a Naruto confundida. ¿Por qué miraba así a Sasuke? ¿Había pasado algo en la Tierra de las Olas que ella no sabía? Naruto comenzó a hacer caras raras y murmurando cosas. ¿Acaso estaba fantaseando?

− Avísanos cuando hayas terminado de fantasear, Naruto. Así podremos comenzar la misión. ¿Quieres? – dijo Kakashi con sarcasmo

− Claro – respondió Naruto de repente calmado

La misión que nos tocó era tremendamente aburrida y sin aventuras. Tuvimos que ir a la casa de una señora a quitar las hierbas malas. Simple. Pero como siempre, Naruto quiso vencer a Sasuke y terminó arrancando no solo las hierbas malas si no otras plantas que la señora había plantado. La señora comenzó a gritarle y le dio una fuerte paliza.

Después fuimos a un río a juntar basura y residuos que la gente tiraba allí. Kakashi-sensei nos dio unos cestos para nuestras espaldas y con unas varillas recolectar la basura y depositarla allí. La misión iba excelente hasta que Naruto resbaló y la corriente del río se lo llevó hasta la cascada pero no cayó allí gracias a Sasuke que con una cuerda de alambre se deslizó para atrapar a Naruto por su tobillo y así salvarlo.

La última misión consistió en pasear unos perros. Opté por un perro pequeño, Sasuke también lo hizo pero Naruto cogió el perro más grande. No podía dominarlo y durante el paseo por el bosque terminó llevándolo a un campo minado. Le grité que usará chakra en sus pies para que no lo jalara pero no escuchó. Cuando salió estaba todo chamuscado.

Después de completar las misiones, llevábamos a cuestas con Sasuke a Naruto. Estaba cansado por la última misión.

− No eres más que un enorme problema – se burló Sasuke

− ¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto con intención de atacarlo

− ¡Naruto! – exclamé tomándolo del cuello – ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¡Se supone que somos un equipo! ¡Ya dejen de pelear!

− Aaaay creo que no estamos progresando con el trabajo en equipo – suspiró Kakashi

− ¡Es cierto! ¡Nuestro trabajo en equipo es un asco por tu culpa Sasuke! – señaló Naruto – ¿te crees mejor que cualquiera? – gritó

− No que cualquiera, solo que tú – habló con calma – soy mejor y más fuerte que tú. Es un hecho hasta que me demuestres lo contrario – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

− ¡Por el amor de Kami! – grité exasperada – ¡Los dos son fuertes a su manera! – pero fui ignorada, ambos se miraban fijamente

− Muy bien, chicos. Demos por terminado el día – informó Kakashi – podrán derrotarse mutuamente en otra ocasión. Como sea, tengo que entregar mi reporte de la misión

− Pues como sea yo me largo – dijo Sasuke yéndose por el camino

− No entiendo qué pasó – murmuré – antes trabajábamos muy bien como equipo

Como Kakashi-sensei se fue en una bola de humo, decidí retirarme. Mientras caminaba reflexioné por qué el equipo se deterioró. No llegué a ninguna conclusión. ¡Qué frustración! Pateé una pequeña piedra. Espero que esto no tenga malas consecuencias. En el camino crucé a Sakura que con ropa civil iba caminando llevando una cesta. Iba a saludarla pero caminó más rápido. ¿Qué le pasaba? Me encogí de hombros y continué caminando. Sakura furiosa, pasó por mi lado dando grandes zancadas hasta que Konohamaru que había estado hablando con Naruto dijo algo sobre su frente. Pobre chico, estaba condenado. La frente de Sakura, es un tema tabú. Con un aura asesina comenzó a perseguir a Naruto, Konohamaru y sus amigos.

En ese momento, sentí el chakra de dos extraños posiblemente de otra aldea. Con rapidez salté entre dos árboles y trepé un árbol cercano a ellos. Konohamaru en su escape chocó contra un chico.

− ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó el chico para luego tomarlo del cuello – ¿esto te duele, niñito?

− Aagh, bájalo Kankurou o sabes que lo lamentarás – dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor

− Oye, lo siento. Todo esto fue por mi culpa – se disculpó Sakura

− ¡Más te vale que le quites las manos de encima, dattebayo! – gruñó Naruto

− Con que así es la gente de Konoha – se burló Kankurou – tenemos unos minutos antes de que él llegue, divirtámonos un poco

− ¡Bájame, tarado! – gritó Konohamaru dando patadas

− Eres valiente pero no por mucho – dijo Kankurou arrastrando las palabras

Al ver a Konohamaru tan desesperado, decidí hacer mi presencia. No iba a permitir que él siga sufriendo y mucho menos siendo atacado por un ninja extranjero. Con un salto me posicioné al lado de Naruto.

− Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, idiota – dije enojada

− Já, tenemos otro espectador – se burló Kankurou – ¿por qué no te vas a jugar con tus muñecas, tomate?

− Atacando a alguien más débil que tú. Un clásico cobarde – repliqué con burla

− ¡¿No oyes?! ¡Suéltalo! – gritó Naruto con furia dispuesto a atacarlo pero le puse una mano delante

− Naruto, hay alambres delante nuestro – murmuré junto a él – este chico es un titiritero. ¿Entiendes?

− Sí pero ¡Hay que salvarlo! – exclamó desesperado

− ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Vamos, Naruto! – insté sacando un kunai y corriendo hacia Kankurou

Mientras corríamos y Naruto gritaba vi que Kankurou movió sus dedos confirmando que era un titiritero. Hice una seña a Naruto pero estaba tan enojado que no me vio y cayó al suelo. Estando sola, activé mi bisturí de chakra y al llegar al lado de Kankurou con rapidez toqué dos puntos de chakra en su brazo para que soltara a Konohamaru. Fue un éxito, tomé a Konohamaru en brazos y dando un salto hacia atrás lo deposité en el piso. Debido al salto, la tierra donde pisé se removió.

− ¡Maldita! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi brazo?! – gritó Kankurou enojado

− Te dijimos que lo soltaras y no lo hiciste. ¿Qué esperabas? – repliqué con furia

− Yo no voy a involucrarme en esto – se quejó la chica

− ¡Me encargaré de ti, tomate! ¡Y después del otro! – exclamó dispuesto a atacarme

Saqué un kunai en defensa mientras Kankurou estaba por tomar su títere para atacarme cuando una piedra le golpeó la cabeza fuertemente. El titiritero siseó de dolor y observó de dónde provino la piedra. Seguí su mirada y Sasuke estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol con otra piedra en la mano.

− Por lo visto, son muy débiles para vencernos – dijo Sasuke jugando con una piedra

− Grandioso, otro debilucho que me molesta – bufó Kankurou

− Piérdete – amenazó Sasuke triturando con una mano la piedra

− ¡¿Por qué no eres tan genial como él?! – exclamó con reproche Konohamaru a Naruto

− ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Yo pude haberme encargado de él en dos segundos, dattebayo! – gritó Naruto para luego mirar a Sasuke con enojo

− Oye, tonto – llamó Kankurou a Sasuke – baja de ahí. Eres de esos mocosos a los que más odio con una actitud que no es más que palabras – dijo mientras tomaba su títere de su espalda

− ¿Qué? ¿Vas a usar a Karasu por esto? – preguntó sorprendida la chica

− Kankurou, retrocede – dijo una voz en el árbol – estás avergonzando a nuestra aldea

− Hola Gaara – saludó nerviosamente Kankurou al verlo

Entrecerré los ojos en ese chico, es el jinchuriki del bijuu de una cola. No puedo activar el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura porque llamaría la atención cuando hiciera el sello pero puedo sentir dentro de él esa presencia extraña. La de un bijuu al igual que Naruto. Pero dejando de lado eso, se ve bastante aterrador.

**En la Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba sentado en su oficina junto a todos los jounin y chunin que estaban en la aldea. Estaba vestido con su túnica blanca y sombrero Hokage. La reunión era para un motivo muy específico.

− Los he reunido por un motivo muy importante – comenzó a hablar el Hokage – viendo a sus compañeros jounin sabrán seguramente por qué están aquí

− Me imagino que las otras tierras ya fueron notificadas sobre el próximo evento – habló Asuma Sarutobi – noté que algunos genin ya han llegado a nuestra aldea

− Y… ¿Cuándo empezamos? – preguntó Kurenai Yuhi

− Comenzaremos en una semana – contestó el Hokage – estén atentos serán siete días justos desde hoy. El primer día de Julio los genins serán reunidos y examinados. Solo los mejores serán seleccionados como chunin – explicó fumando su pipa

Kakashi suspiró mentalmente. No esperaba que los exámenes fueran tan pronto pero tenía la sensación de que sus estudiantes estaban listos. Se sentía orgulloso de ellos, cada uno era único.

**En la Aldea**

Todos estaban mirando atentamente a Gaara, que estaba de pie boca abajo en una rama. Su rostro denotaba ninguna emoción. Un escalofrío le dio a Misato que revisaba su chakra lo más que podía sin usar su kekkei genkai. Descubrió que el bijuu que poseía dentro de él, lo controlaba en gran medida y en el fondo este chico estaba asustado aunque no lo demostrara. Misato suspiró si tan solo pudiera aliviar un poco su dolor.

− ¿Ya olvidaste la razón de por qué venimos aquí? – preguntó Gaara con voz helada

− A-a lo sé. Es que e-ellos nos retaron, ellos empezaron esto – contestó muy nervioso Kankurou – yo no sue-elo. Ya sab-es que…

− Cállate – cortó con rudeza – o te mato – amenazó Gaara

− Cla-aro, me salí de control. Lo lamento, de verdad perdóname – se disculpó rápidamente

− Me disculpo por los problemas causados – dijo fríamente Gaara mirando fijamente a Sasuke

Sin más, en un tornado de arena se posicionó al lado de sus compañeros. Todos los presentes observamos pasmados el intercambio. Gaara ordenó a sus hermanos que se iban. De un salto, Sasuke se bajó del árbol de donde estaba y se paró en la acera.

− ¡Esperen! – gritó Sakura

− ¿Qué? – dijo con molestia la chica

− Por sus bandas puedo reconocer que vienen de Sunagakure – dijo Sakura – la Tierra del Fuego y la Tierra del Viento son aliadas pero ningún shinobi puede entrar en la otra aldea sin un permiso explícito. Asi que expliquen su visita y háganlo bien – pidió

− ¿Es enserio? ¿Acaso vives bajo una roca? Tenemos permisos – contestó mostrándole su carnet – claro que tienes razón, somos genins de Sunagakure y estamos aquí pasa hacer los exámenes chunin, ¿entienden?

− Los exámenes chunin, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Naruto confundido – yo nunca escuché sobre eso

− Lo que noto es que eres un despistado – sonrió la chica

− Jefe, son los exámenes que un genin debe presentar para graduarse y convertirse en un completo chunin – explicó Konohamaru

− ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡Ahí estaré! – exclamó Naruto

− Oye tú, identifícate – llamó Sasuke

− Uh, ¿me hablas a mí? – coqueteó la rubia sonrosada, rodé los ojos

− No, al de la calabaza en la espalda

− Mi nombre es Gaara del Desierto – contestó el pelirrojo – tú también me das curiosidad, ¿quién eres?

− Soy Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Sasuke mirándolo intensamente

− Tú también me interesas – habló Gaara

− ¿Qu-uién yo? – tartamudeó Sakura señalándose

− No, la chica de pelo rojo

− Mi nombre es Misato Senju – contesté entrecerrando los ojos

− ¿Qué tal? De seguro se mueren por saber mi nombre – sonrió Naruto

− Créeme que no – dijo Gaara dándose la vuelta y yéndose con sus compañeros

Después de que el grupo se fuera, miré a Naruto que estaba preguntándole a Konohamaru si no se veía como alguien genial y este contestó que comparado con Sasuke era patético. Rodé los ojos, esos dos nunca cambiarían. De repente recordé que Konohamaru había sido ahorcado. Podría estar lastimado.

− Ne, Konohamaru – me acerqué a ellos – ¿estás herido?

− Yo… yo… – me miró con estrellitas en los ojos – sa-abes mi nombre – tartamudeó Konohamaru pasmado

− Pues sí – lo miré con extrañeza – ¿quién no conoce al futuro Hokage? – le guiñé un ojo

− ¡Cásate conmigo! – rogó Konohamaru de rodillas

− ¡¿Nani?! – grité y luego me recuperé – Konohamaru, eres pequeño para pensar en esas cosas – me reí nerviosamente mientras le palmeaba con cariño su cabeza

− Misato, no sabía que te gustaban los niños más pequeños – se rio Sakura

− ¡Por favor! ¡Por lo menos sé mi novia! – intentó de nuevo

− Oye, Konohamaru mira eso – dije señalando un lugar al azar y luego desaparecí yéndome a la rama de un árbol

− ¡Aaagh! ¡Se fue! ¡Vamos a buscarla, chicos! – exclamó Konohamaru a sus amigos

− ¡Hai!

Suspiré con alivio, ese niño es un atrevido. Me reí ante lo que me había dicho. Sasuke y Naruto misteriosamente ya se habían ido. Sakura se fue caminando tranquilamente con su cesta, esa chica a veces me saca de quicio. Un destello de chakra llamó mi atención, no era uno solo eran varios y no se sentían para nada confortables.

**En otro árbol**

Un equipo genin de la Aldea del Sonido estaban sentados en una rama alta de un árbol cercano en donde el intercambio entre Suna y Konoha se produjo.

− ¿Qué piensas, dosu? – preguntó un ninja

− Los clásicos ninjas débiles – contestó otro ninja – pero a ese chico del Clan Uchiha, la rata del Desierto y la chica Senju debemos observarlos cuidadosamente

Los integrantes quedaron en silencio y apreciaron las palabras del ninja.

**En la Torre Hokage**

El Hokage junto a los jounin y chunin de la aldea continuaba reunido con ellos dialogando diversos temas hasta que volvieron al punto más importante de discusión. Solo quedaban siete días, y Hiruzen Sarutobi quería saber quiénes de los nuevos novatos participarían en los exámenes chunin.

− Bueno, llegó el momento – habló el Hokage – de escoger nuestros candidatos para los exámenes chunin. Para empezar den un paso al frente los encargados de los novicios genin – tres jounin se adelantaron al frente – Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma, ¿qué dicen? ¿Hay alguien en sus equipos que recomienden? ¿Quiénes están listos para los exámenes a pesar de su inexperiencia? Como saben, cualquier genin que haya cumplido ocho o más misiones técnicamente es elegible para los exámenes aunque solo ustedes pueden decidir cuando estén listos. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los genin requieren mucho más entrenamiento, más del doble de las misiones. Kakashi, tú empiezas – ordenó Sarutobi

− Yo encabezo al equipo siete, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Misato Senju – nombró a sus estudiantes – yo, Kakashi Hatake recomiendo a estos tres genin para los exámenes de selección chunin

− Mi equipo es el número ocho, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame – dijo Kurenai – y yo Kurenai Yuhi recomiendo a los tres

− Y mi equipo es el número diez, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi. Y ahora yo Asuma Sarutobi recomiendo a los tres – dijo Asuma

Un gran revuelo se armó entre los jounin y chunin presentes. No esperaban que ellos recomendaran a sus estudiantes. Entre la multitud, Ibiki Morino sonrió perversamente. Tendría carne fresca este año.

− ¡Hey! ¡Esperen un minuto! – gritó Iruka

− ¿Qué pasa, Iruka? – preguntó con paciencia el Hokage, sabía que pasaría esto

− Lord Hokage con el debido respeto, los nueve nombres que acaban de darle fueron alumnos míos en la Academia. Conozco muy bien sus habilidades y aptitudes, cada uno de ellos son grandes promesas pero es muy pronto. Necesitan más experiencia para ser probados. Si lo hacen ahora seguramente reprobarán el examen – explicó Iruka con preocupación

− Cuando yo me convertí en chunin era seis años más joven de lo que es Naruto actualmente – le comentó Kakashi a Iruka

− ¡Naruto no se parece a ti! – gritó exasperado – ¿Estás tratando de destruirlo?

− Bueno, siempre están quejándose de no tener retos a su nivel. Tal vez ser incluidos en los exámenes les enseñará una lección, un poco de dolor es bueno – contestó con calma

− ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Iruka sin poder creerlo

− Aaa, nada fatal por supuesto. Enserio Iruka. Relájate – dijo Kakashi tranquilamente

− Ugh

− Escucha, entiendo cómo te sientes. Es algo muy personal para ti y te molesta pero – fue interrumpido por Kurenai

− Basta, Kakashi. Ya dijiste suficiente – cortó Kurenai

− Al contrario, Kurenai – continuó Kakashi – Iruka necesita oír esto, necesita darse cuenta de que ya no son sus estudiantes. Son míos – dijo lentamente haciendo que Iruka se enfureciera

− ¡Pero esos exámenes podrían destruirlos y tú lo sabes!

− Iruka, ya expusiste tu punto y lo entiendo – dijo Sarutobi – hablaremos sobre esto

Sin más, ambos se miraron mutuamente. Esta sería una larga charla para Iruka.

**En casa de Misato**

Cuando volví a casa, ya estaba anocheciendo. Al entrar un delicioso aroma me guio hasta la cocina donde Haku estaba cocinando otra vez pero algo mucho más elaborado. Ahora que me doy cuenta, Naruto tenía razón su aspecto parece de una chica. Cualquier persona podría confundirse fácilmente.

− Oh, hola Misato-chan – sonrió Haku – tengo que pedirte un favor

− Claro, dime

− Necesito que compres tomates. Me olvidé de comprarlos en la tarde – explicó mientras revolvía una olla

− Por supuesto, vuelvo en un santiamén – contesté agarrando mis llaves y saliendo de la casa

En Konoha, anochecía rápido. La luna junto a las estrellas brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Hice una nota mental para mirar el cielo más tarde. Mientras caminaba vi a Sakura sentada en un banco mirando el cielo con tristeza. Mmm, qué extraño.

− Sakura – la llamé y me miró sorprendida

− Misato, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sakura pero luego negó con la cabeza – eres una kunoichi capaz de cuidarte sola, no sé por qué me molesto en preguntar – suspiré y tome asiento a su lado

− Sabes, que no te hayas graduado no significa que tus posibilidades se acabaron – dije suavemente – recuerdo que cuando estábamos en la Academia tenías un gran control de chakra

− Uh, ¿de qué me sirve? – refunfuñó apretando las manos sobre su falda – no me gradué junto a ustedes y ahora no sé qué hacer

− Sirve para salvar vidas – ella amplió los ojos y me miró – Sakura, no mucha gente tiene un excelente control de chakra – sonreí recordando a Tsunade-obasan – en mi opinión deberías convertirte en un ninja médico

− ¿Qué? ¿Un ninja médico? – preguntó sorprendida

− Sí, y apuesto a que serás excepcional – le sonreí – sé que en el hospital de Konoha hay un programa especial para aquellos que quieren especializarse en ninjutsu médico – le informé – Piénsatelo, es una buena oportunidad para convertirte en kunoichi

Ella no respondió, se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos. Decidí no molestarla, y me marché a buscar los benditos tomates para Haku. Oh, no. ¡Ya van a cerrar el mercado! Enviando chakra a los pies comencé a correr hacia allí. ¡Haku me matará!

Sin embargo, Sakura intentó detener a Misato pero ya se había ido a una velocidad abismal. Por primera vez en su vida sintió celos por alguien que no fuera Ino. Deseaba ser como ella desde sus días en la Academia. ¿Por qué todo salió tan mal? Cuando ella y su equipo fueron reprobados su mundo se derrumbó, no podría estar junto a Sasuke. Pero Misato si estaría con él y lo peor de todo es que habían aprobado y eran un equipo. Se reprendió mentalmente por esos pensamientos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir su consejo y conseguir más información sobre este programa de ninjutsu médico. Sonrió al recordar cuando Misato le dijo que poseía un excelente control de chakra. Por fin, alguien la apreciaba.

**Al día siguiente**

Misato se desperezó con cansancio en el puente donde se encontrarían con Kakashi-sensei. Como todas las mañanas, Sasuke ya estaba allí antes que todos y se veía muy despierto. Naruto todavía no había llegado, el baka seguramente se habría quedado dormido.

− Sasuke, ¿cómo haces para verte tan lúcido a estas horas? – preguntó Misato con curiosidad

− Hn

− Esa no es una respuesta – frunció el ceño

− Me duermo temprano – contestó con sencillez

− Oh, es cierto – Misato se sonrojó al recordar su larga charla nocturna con Haku

Sasuke levantó una ceja ante el rostro colorado de Misato. Frunció el ceño al recordar cuando vio a ese chico de la Tierra de las Olas entrando como si nada a su casa. No es que la estuviera acosando ni nada pero se preocupaba por ella.

− Oye, ¿por qué ese chico vive contigo? – preguntó Sasuke cruzando los brazos

− ¿Qué chico? ¿Haku? Oh, él y Zabuza viven conmigo por orden de Hokage-sama – respondió Misato – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

− Por nada – gruñó

− Oh, lo lamento señor gruñón – dijo sarcásticamente Misato

En ese momento, Naruto llegó corriendo murmurando sobre que no tuvo tiempo de cepillarse los dientes o cambiarse los calzones. Hice una mueca de asco cuando escuché eso. Sasuke rodó los ojos, era tan temprano y ya lo estaban volviendo loco. Luego de varias horas, Kakashi tuvo la dignidad de aparecerse.

− Hola – llegó Kakashi en una nube de humo – disculpen el retraso me perdí en el sendero de la vida

− ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Naruto en mi oreja

− ¡Naruto! ¡Ya deja de gritar tan cerca! – exclamé malhumorada

− Sé que esto es repentino pero los recomendé para los exámenes chunin – dijo Kakashi de la nada – a los tres, estas son las solicitudes. Todo esto es voluntario, depende de cada uno de ustedes sino se sienten listos pueden esperar hasta el próximo año

− ¡Guau! ¡Súper! ¡Usted es genial, sensei! – sonrió Naruto abrazando a Kakashi-sensei

− ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡No babees mi chaleco! – se quejó Kakashi – el que quiera presentar el examen, firme la solicitud y vaya al salón 301 en la Academia a las tres de la tarde dentro de cinco días – explicó – es todo

Luego de que Kakashi nos explicara aquello se fue diciendo que hoy no haríamos misiones. Eso era raro pero bueno qué se va a hacer. Los tres juntos caminamos por la aldea mientras Naruto repetía una y otra vez que estaba en los exámenes chunin. Finalmente cada uno se fue por su lado.

Al llegar a casa, no encontré a nadie. Suspiré y fui a coger una manzana. Se veía deliciosa. Me dirigí hacia el living y me apoyé en una ventana para ver el atardecer. Kakashi-sensei nos hizo esperar horas hasta que llegó y perdí toda la mañana en el Puente pero por un lado valió la pena. Mmmm, ya quería que comenzaran los exámenes chunin. Estaba a punto de dar un mordisco a la manzana cuando sentí el frío tacto de un kunai en mi cuello.

− Eres muy despistada, mocosa – murmuró Zabuza sosteniendo el kunai en mi cuello

− Quizás yo pretendía que te acercaras a mí – contesté mirándolo por el reflejo de la ventana

− No, conozco muchas cosas y entre ellas cuando alguien esta distraído – se rio quitando el kunai

− ¿Quieres entrenar? – pregunté esperanzada dándome la vuelta para enfrentarlo

− Sabes, esto de no tener chakra me está frustrando pero creo que un poco de taijutsu me vendrá bien – Zabuza sonrió con altanería – pero ¿podrás mantenerte al día conmigo?

− No tienes ni idea de quién me entrenó – esbocé una sonrisa de medio lado – por supuesto que puedo mantenerme al día

− Ya veremos – resopló cogiendo su espada

**Luego de cuatro horas**

Respiré pesadamente mientras me apoyaba en mis rodillas. ¡Por Kami! Este hombre no se cansa nunca. Debo admitir que me costó mucho seguirle el ritmo pero a duras penas lo hice. El campo de entrenamiento todo destruido es la prueba. Sonreí al recordar cuando vio mi gran fuerza. Aunque Zabuza estaba en desventaja por su falta de chakra debido al sello de restricción, él no era para nada débil. No eran mentiras al escuchar que los siete espadachines de la Niebla eran leyendas. Es decir, lo confirmé con en este momento.

− Mocosa, estuviste bien. Nadie ha podido mantenerse a mi ritmo como tú – felicitó Zabuza – pero todavía te falta mucho entrenamiento. Otro día continuaremos. Nos vemos en tu casa – dijo yéndose del campo de entrenamiento

Iba a replicar pero caí de espaldas al suelo. Miré al cielo y ya estaba anocheciendo. Fue un grandioso entrenamiento, espero que lo repitamos. Me duele todo el cuerpo, ese Zabuza me hizo dar todo de mí. Qué cansancio, parpadeé para despertarme. Tendría que ir a casa para dormir pero estoy tan cansada. Solo voy a cerrar los ojos por un rato.

**En la Casa de Misato**

Haku estaba leyendo un libro de ninjutsu médico que había encontrado mientras estaba sentado tranquilamente en un cómodo sillón. Levantó la vista para ver quién había llegado. Era Zabuza. Él entró al living y con una seña saludó a Haku. Zabuza se sentó pesadamente en el sofá dando un pequeño suspiro. Haku notó que estaba cansado.

− ¿Y Misato? – preguntó

− En el campo de entrenamiento, ya va a llegar – contestó Zabuza estirando los brazos

− Voy a buscarla – informó Haku cerrando el libro

− Hmm

Rodó los ojos al ver que Zabuza ya se dormía. No podía dejar a Misato sola allí de noche. Se puso sus sandalias ninja y comenzó a correr al lugar. Al ser tan veloz, Haku llego en pocos minutos. Su velocidad era difícil de igualar después de que él haya entrenado tantos años sin descanso alguno.

Cuando llegó al campo, caminó entre los árboles y arbustos buscándola. Finalmente la encontró tirada en el suelo. Haku se asustó y cuando llegó hasta donde ella estaba se dio cuenta de que solo estaba dormida. Él la tomó en brazos con mucho cuidado y procedió a llevarla a casa. Haku la miró mientras dormía en sus brazos, esa chica era una persona especial para él. Le dio la oportunidad de ser feliz. Esa noche, prometió que la protegería con su vida.

**Mientras tanto en otro campo de entrenamiento**

El equipo liderado por Maito Gai estaba entrenando arduamente porque este año entrarían finalmente a los esperados exámenes chunin luego de haber esperado un año. Una chica de pelo castaño atado en dos bollos estaba practicando su puntería lanzando kunais y shurikens.

− ¿Oyeron que vamos a tener novatos en los exámenes chunin? Genin recién graduados – comentó un chico de pelo negro con extraño peinado – eso no había pasado en cinco años

− No te fijes, todo esto es cosa de algunos jounin que quieren elevar sus egos – dijo la chica jugando con un kunai

− No, y hay algo más para la historia – respondió – tres de ellos son del equipo de Kakashi

− Hn, interesante – murmuró un chico castaño poseedor del Byakugan

− Aagh, no tanto – resopló la chica

− Dicen que la chica del equipo fue entrenada por dos Sannin – continuo hablando el otro chico – además de que el último sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha estará allí

− Ya vamos a ver qué pueden hacer – contestó el chico castaño

Los tres ninjas continuaron con su entrenamiento.

**Día siguiente: Academia Ninja**

El gran día ha llegado, Misato junto a Sasuke y Naruto entraron dentro de la Academia para realizar el examen. Al entrar se encontraron con un gran tumulto de gente. Todos ellos iban a tomar los exámenes chunin. Pidiendo permiso, se adentraron hasta quedar delante de ellos.

− Hablan de los exámenes chunin pero ni siquiera pueden pasar entre nosotros – se burló un chico de pie en la puerta luego de haberle pegado a otro – ¿por qué no se van antes de que salgan lastimados?

− Sí, creo que mamis los estaban llamando – se rio el compañero del chico

− Por favor, déjenos pasar. Se supone que debemos entrar – pidió una chica pero recibió un puñetazo

− ¿Dijiste cruel? Escuchen estábamos siendo amables a comparación de los exámenes que harán que esto sea un día de campo – dijo el mismo chico

− Algunos de ustedes no sobrevivirán a los exámenes y otros quedarán truncados de por vida. Para un chunin siempre es vida o muerte. ¿Creen que es una broma? Los chunin están calificados para liderar misiones lo que significa poner las vidas de su equipo en sus manos así que mejor que sean duros para tomar el riesgo – resopló el compañero – las niñitas delicadas no pertenecen a este lugar. Queremos evitar sufrimiento innecesario así que váyanse a su casa a jugar con sus muñecas

− Qué buen discurso, ahora los dos quítense y déjenme pasar – ordenó Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos – y mientras están allí reviertan el genjutsu porque podemos ver a través de su ilusión. Nos vamos al tercer piso

− Vaya, vaya. ¿Así que notaste el genjutsu, eh?

− Adelante diles Misato. Seguramente notaste el genjutsu antes que nadie – dijo Sasuke – tienes la mente más brillante y las mejores habilidades analíticas de nuestro equipo Debiste haberlo sospechado un kilómetro atrás

− Oh, sí. El genjutsu es terriblemente obvio – dije con firmeza, por Kami soy un asco en genjutsu

− Claro – asintió Naruto sin entender mucho

− Por lo visto son de los inteligentes – dijo el chico quitando el genjutsu – pudieron notar nuestra ilusión. Ahora veamos cómo enfrentan esto – exclamó levantando una pierna para patear a Sasuke

Ante la amenaza, Sasuke respondió del mismo modo para evitar esa patada pero alguien fue más rápido y los detuvo con un poderoso agarre. Ambos ninjas que querían atacarse quitaron la pierna. Sasuke estaba impresionado por su intervención además de la gran calidad de chakra que tenía en el brazo.

− Oye, ¿qué pasó con el plan? – preguntó Neji – tú dijiste que debíamos pasar inadvertidos y no dejar que nadie viera nuestro nivel de habilidades

− Qué ingenioso aunque yo hubiera pensado otra cosa al verte en el equipo, Neji – sonreí

− Hn

− ¡Lo sé! Pero… - contestó el chico de pelo negro y luego me miró sonrojado

− Olvídalo, se acabó. Ya todo es historia – se quejó la chica con dos bollos en la cabeza

− Mi nombre es Rock Lee – se presentó a mí – tú eres Misato, ¿cierto? – asentí con la cabeza – ¡Por favor, sé mi novia! Yo me dedicaré a protegerte con mi vida – sonrió Rock Lee mostrando el pulgar

− Pareces muy amigable y… eeh… ¿divertido?... pero yo no soy para ti. Lo siento – lo rechacé nerviosamente, Naruto se rio

− Oye tú, por aquí – habló Neji – ¿cómo te llamas?

− Es una cortesía muy común dar tu nombre antes de preguntárselo a alguien más – dijo Sasuke

− Tú eres un novato, ¿no? ¿Cuántos años tienes? – siguió cuestionando Neji

− No estoy obligado a contestar – respondió Sasuke

− ¿Qué dices?

− Oi, Neejii – canté de pie a su lado – fíjate la cresta de su Clan en la espalda – dije señalando el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda de Sasuke – no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta

− Misato, finalmente podremos enfrentarnos en los exámenes – sonrió altaneramente Neji

− Pues sí, espero que esta vez seas más fuerte – sonreí de igual modo – además no estará Hiashi-sama para deternernos

− Já, ya verás – entrecerró los ojos en mí

Sin más, me fui a encontrarme con mi equipo pero divisé a Naruto junto a Lee en un rincón murmurando que nadie quería saber su nombre y que no era genial. Sonreí con nostalgia y me acerqué a él. Sacudí su cabello rubio puntiagudo en un gesto de cariño. Recuerdo cuando era un bebé. Qué tiempos aquellos.

− Oi, Naruto para mí eres genial y si ellos no quieren saber tu nombre pues ellos se lo pierden – sonreí quitando la mano de su cabello y le tendí una mano

− ¡Gracias, Misato-chan! – exclamó tomando la mano

− ¡Misato! ¡Cada día te amo más! ¡Tienes un corazón tan amable! – gritó Lee aparentemente conmovido, una gota de sudor cayó por mi cabeza

− Hai, hai – contesté y luego miré hacia donde estaba Sasuke – ¡Oye, Sasuke! ¡Ven! ¡Es hora! – exclamé mirándolo

− Ya voy, Misato – contestó acercándose a ella

Cuando subíamos por las escaleras tuve tremendas ganas de ir al baño. ¡Todo por culpa de Haku y su delicioso jugo de frutas! Ese chico hace tantas cosas deliciosas.

− Chicos, sigan sin mí – me miraron confundidos – tengo que ir al baño – aclaré al ver sus caras

− ¡Está bien, dattebayo! ¡Te esperamos en la entrada! – avisó Naruto

Ya casi era la hora para ir a hacer el examen, apresuré el paso entre los shinobis presentes. Cuando finalmente llegué al baño de mujeres había una larga cola de espera. ¡Era insoportable! Un montón de chicas estaban en la cola. Miré hacia el baño de hombres y vi que solo había tres chicos esperando para entrar allí. Sonreí malvadamente, me salí de la cola del baño de chicas tranquilamente y detrás de una pared hice un Henge.

Me convertí en una versión de mi misma pero en chico. Era extraño pero útil. Me paseé delante de las chicas y ellas suspiraron encantadas. Levanté una ceja y las ignoré hasta llegar a la cortísima cola de espera del baño de hombres. Cuando pude pasar al baño suspiré de alivio y al salir la cola para el baño de mujeres estaba más larga. Todas eran kunoichi, ¿cómo es que no se les ocurrió hacer un henge?

Con disimulo deshice el Henge, y llegué a una gran sala donde estaba mi equipo mirando con incredulidad a Rock Lee y una versión adulta de él. Maito Gai. Me puse junto a mis amigos. Naruto comenzó a gritar sobre lo raros que era su sensei, Lee lo defendió gritando que era el ninja más genial del Universo. Finalmente Gai intervino haciendo callar a Lee, y para castigarlo dándole una fuerte bofetada.

\- Lo siento, Lee pero tú me obligaste a esto – dijo Gai arrodillándose junto a él

\- ¡Se-ensei! – Lee lo miro con cascaditas de lágrimas – ¡Sensei!

\- ¡Oh, Lee! – lloró cascaditas Gai

\- ¡Oh, sensei! ¡Lo siento! – dijo entre lágrimas Lee mientras se formaba un fondo de un atardecer detrás de ellos – ¡Perdóneme!

\- Bueno, se acabó – dijo Gai galante – no sobran las palabras

\- ¡Sensei! – exclamó Lee arrojándose en sus brazos

\- ¡Lee! – lo abrazó entre lágrimas – ¡Tranquilo, Lee!

\- ¡Perdóneme, sensei!

El equipo siete observó con incredulidad aquel espectáculo. Sasuke estaba decepcionado, no podía creer que había perdido ante alguien tan patético. Naruto miró con estrellitas aquel intercambio.

\- ¡Es tan dulce la manera en que se abrazan! – dijo Naruto emocionado

\- ¡Sí! ¡Naruto! – Misato lo miró fijamente con los ojos brillantes – ¡Intentémoslo! – Naruto asintió frenéticamente

_De repente, la escena de fondo se transformó en una playa durante la noche. Las olas rompían en las costas con suavidad. La luz de la luna iluminaba a ambos. Sasuke los miró con una vena en la frente._

\- _L-lo siento – se disculpó tímidamente Misato_

\- _¿Por qué te estás disculpando? – preguntó Naruto con voz varonil_

\- _Porque… yo solo te causo problemas... ¡Lo siento! – lloriqueó Misato para después escaparse de forma espectacular_

\- _¡Espera! – exclamó Naruto tomando su muñeca haciéndola girar para enfrentarla – niña tonta, yo jamás pensé que eres un problema _

\- _¿Re-ealmente? – preguntó Misato sonrojada_

\- _Enserio – él asintió_

\- _Emm… ¿pu-uedo abrazarte? – dijo mirando el suelo_

\- _Claro que puedes – respondió Naruto con los brazos extendidos_

\- _¡Lo siento! – gritó dramáticamente Misato arrojándose en sus brazos_

\- _Mírate… eres tan hermosa – dijo Naruto luego del abrazo y entrelazando sus dedos_

\- _Naruto… – susurró Misato mirando su rostro y él de ella_

_Ambos comenzaron a inclinarse lentamente dando el aspecto de que iban a besarse. En realidad, solo iban a darse un beso en la mejilla. Cuando ya se estaban acercando bastante, una voz los interrumpió. _

\- Ya es suficiente – dijo Sasuke fríamente, arrastrando a Misato lejos de Naruto

Cuando la interpretación terminó los tres juntos ignoraron a Gai y su discípulo, para ir de una vez por todas al Salón donde harían el tan esperado examen chunin. Sin embargo, Misato se perdió y fue por otro pasillo. Su sentido de ubicación era muy malo. Suspiró y activó su kekkei genkai y encontró a sus compañeros del otro lado de la Academia. Ella se apresuró y finalmente llegó hacia donde estaban ellos

− ¡Misato-chan! ¡Apúrate, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto

− Qué bueno que llegaste, Misato – dijo Kakashi cuando llegué a donde estaban – por un instante pensé que no harías los exámenes

− ¡Por supuesto que no! – agité mi puño

− Pero que bien que estén todos juntos aquí – dijo Kakashi a través de su máscara – Naruto, Sasuke y Misato estoy orgulloso de ustedes. No pude pedir un mejor equipo – sonrió – Buena suerte, chicos

− ¡No lo decepcionaremos, sensei! – dijo Naruto mostrando su pulgar

Sasuke y yo procedimos a abrir las puertas mientras Naruto nos acompañaba. Sabíamos que este examen sería totalmente distinto a las misiones que habíamos hecho, este examen cambiaría nuestra forma de ver las cosas y hasta llegar al punto de madurar porque podremos apreciar los distintos caminos shinobi de otras aldeas.

Al entrar al salón el equipo siete se encontró con el lugar repleto de ninjas de todas las aldeas. Naruto arrugó su frente en preocupación, Sasuke estrechó los ojos y Misato estaba bastante desbordada por la gran cantidad de chakra que había allí. Que todos estén mirándolos fijamente no ayudaba a su nerviosismo. De repente, una compañera de la Academia hizo su aparición llamando mucho más la atención de los ninjas de aspecto tétrico.

− ¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde has estado? – se trepó Ino a su espalda mientras este la miró con molestia – No tienes ni idea de cuánto deseé que vinieras aquí. He extrañado poder ver tu atractiva seriedad

− Ino, ¿es enserio? ¿Encuentras atractiva la actitud de Sasuke? – preguntó Misato con incredulidad

− Tú no sabes apreciarlo – bufó Ino bajándose de su espalda – lo único que te importa es aprender ninjutsu

− Y sí, porque quiero ser más fuerte por eso me interesa el ninjutsu – contestó rodando los ojos

− Uggh… son ustedes – habló Shikamaru caminando junto a Chouji – sabía que iba a ser aburrido pero no creí que sería tan patético

− Con que vinieron los tres chiflados – replicó Naruto

− ¿Te digo una cosa, niño mugroso? No, no quiero perder mi tiempo – contestó ignorándolo

− Vaya, vaya qué sorpresa – apareció Kiba junto a Hinata y Shino – parece que toda la banda se ha vuelto a reunir

− Hum, ho-ola Naruto – saludó Hinata tímidamente, Naruto la miró confundido

− Oi, Hina-chan – saludó con esmero Misato – ¿cómo has estado? ¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde que entrenamos!

− Hola Misato-chan – respondió Hinata más tranquila – puedes venir cuando quieras al Compuesto

− ¡Por supuesto! Mmm – Misato se acercó a ella – ¿acaso me parece a mí o Naruto está más guapo? – bromeó Misato mientras Hinata se sonrojaba furiosamente

− Ustedes también eeh – comentó Shikamaru mirando a los recién llegados – vaya, todos están aquí para esta estupidez

− Sí, todos estamos aquí – dijo Kiba – los nueve novatos – se rio – esto será divertido al menos para los que seamos suficientemente buenos, ¿o no, Sasuke? – dijo desafiándolo

− Kiba, ten cuidado de no confiarte demasiado – Sasuke sonrió de lado

− Esperen y vamos a deshacernos de todos ustedes – amenazó – hemos entrenado como locos

− ¿Y qué crees que nosotros hemos hecho? ¿Sentarnos a picar cebollas? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es entrenar! – exclamó Naruto

− Hum… No importa, Kiba – dijo Hinata juntando sus dedos – estoy segura que no se refería a eso

− ¿Mmm? – Naruto la miró

− ¡Uuh! – ella se sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado

Misato quería palmear su frente al ver todo esto. Eran unos idiotas, exceptuando a Hinata obviamente. ¡Por Kami! Estaban haciendo todo un espectáculo. Ella podía sentir la intención asesina de más de cien ninjas. Se estremeció inconscientemente. ¡¿Nadie podía sentirlo?! ¡Deseaba no ser un sensor! Por lo menos no se sentiría tan amenazada. Bah, tenía que aprender a manejar estas cosas o si no jamás lo haría.

− Oigan, ustedes – habló un chico de pelo gris y gafas – quizás quieran bajarle un poco a su escándalo – se acercó al grupo – digo no se ofendan, pero ustedes son los nueve novatos ¿no? Recién salidos de la Academia. Si yo fuera ustedes no me pondría en ridículo. Relájense, esto no es un campamento escolar – explicó mirando a todos

− ¡¿Y quién te preguntó?! ¿Quién eres tú? – chilló Ino

− Yo soy Kabuto Yakushi pero en serio vean a su alrededor – respondió sabiamente

− Estoy bastante consciente de estos ninjas – dijo con calma Misato – no puedo evitar sentir su intención asesina

− Oh, ¿eres un ninja sensor? – preguntó Kabuto, ella no respondió – como sea, están dando una muy mala impresión

− Ven a esa gente, ellos son de Amegakure y son muy sensibles – continuó hablando Kabuto – el examen tensa a todo el mundo. No los molesten porque pueden arruinarlo todo pero no los culpo – sonrió – ¿cómo sabrían ustedes cómo funcionan las cosas? Son novatos. Me recuerdan a mí mismo hace años

− Debo suponer que no es la primera vez que presentas el examen, Kabuto – habló Misato

− No, de hecho es la séptima – explicó Kabuto – hay dos exámenes al año y este sería mi cuarto año

− ¡Guau! ¡A estas alturas ya debes ser un experto! – exclamó Naruto – por cierto, ¿podrías darnos algunos consejos?

− Un experto que nunca ha pasado – dijo para sí mismo Shikamaru, Kabuto sonrió tímidamente – creo que los rumores de que este examen es muy duro son ciertos

− Muchachos no se den por vencidos. Quizás pueda ayudarlos un poco con mis info tarjetas ninja – explicó Kabuto sacando un mazo de cartas en blanco – es difícil de explicar pero estas tarjeras han sido codificadas con el chakra que he aprendido estos cuatro años – se agachó para colocar el mazo en el piso

Había algunas cosas de las que Misato no se acordaba pero en determinados momentos como este la información le llegaba precipitadamente. Ella amplió los ojos al recordar que este shinobi llamado Kabuto Yakushi era un fiel seguidor del Sannin Orochimaru que en el futuro se convertiría en una pieza fundamental de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Este muchacho es un ninja médico bastante experimentado. Y lo peor de todo es que durante la guerra utilizaría el Jutsu creado por el Segundo Hokage. Edo Tensei. Misato gimió mentalmente, este shinobi solo traería problemas.

− Por cómo se ve entre nosotros hay candidatos con habilidades excepcionales – dijo Kabuto luego de haberle mostrado a Sasuke sus tarjetas – por supuesto, la aldea del Sonido es pequeña. Se dio a conocer recientemente, nadie sabe nada sobre ellos. Esos tipos son un misterio – explicó guardando sus cartas – bueno ahí lo tienen, este año la competencia será muy intensa

Miré a Naruto, estaba temblando con la cabeza gacha y apretando sus puños. Sonreí, este chico ahora mismo cometería una estupidez pero gracias a él nos dará más ánimos.

− ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! – gritó apuntándolos con el dedo índice – ¡Y voy a vencerlos a todos ustedes, dattebayo!

− ¡Yosh! ¡Soy Misato Senju y el amargado de aquí Sasuke Uchiha! – exclamé a viva voz junto a Naruto – ¡Y juntos los haremos pedazos! – moví mi puño frente a todos ellos

− Idiotas – murmuró Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

Afuera del Salón, Kakashi reflexionaba sobre su decisión de enviarlos a los exámenes chunin. No estaba tan seguro como cuando lo expuso ante el Hokage y sus compañeros jounin. Al escuchar los gritos de Naruto y Misato supo que no se había equivocado. Hasta el más orgulloso de su equipo estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Sonrió con orgullo.

− ¡Sí! ¡Ya me siento mucho mejor! – Naruto estiró los brazos a su cuello

Aquellos gritos no hicieron más que enfurecer a los demás ninjas del Salón. Entre ellos a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba el equipo de Gai que los observaba con cuidado.

− Qué tonto – dijo Rock Lee

− Ya perdió todas sus agallas – contestó Neji

− Él tiene pasión – explicó Lee – y mi ángel tiene aún más pasión

− Creo que no lo intimidaste tanto como creíste – resopló Neji ignorando la parte de ángel

Mientras tanto, en un lugar más alejado se hallaba el equipo genin de la Aldea del Sonido. Se los veía bastante mordaces y aterradores especialmente el que estaba envuelto en vendas.

− ¿Escucharon lo que dijo de la Aldea del Sonido? – preguntó el shinobi con vendas – nos llamó pequeños, un misterio

− Ya oí – contestó su compañero con voz profunda

− Yo diría que le enseñáramos buenos modales – propuso la fémina del grupo

− Sí, aclaremos la parte del misterio – dijo el de las vendas – actualicemos su información, dejémosle saber que sin duda somos shinobis del Sonido y que debe atenerse a las consecuencias

Misato escuchaba los griteríos y berrinches de sus compañeros novatos con mucha molestia. Por favor, acababan de subirles el ánimo y así se lo agradecen. Misato, amplió los ojos al sentir la ráfaga de chakra en ataque. Eran tres shinobis del Sonido con un extraño chakra no perteneciente a ellos.

Finalmente, un shinobi hizo su aparición dando un salto y aventando dos kunai a Kabuto. Ella dudó por un momento, pero se decidió por ayudarlo con eso. Misato lanzó dos kunais para detener su trayectoria y se posicionó junto a Kabuto que había esquivado los kunais.

En ese instante con gran velocidad el ninja envuelto en vendas apareció delante de ellos dispuesto a atacar a Kabuto mostrando un artefacto con agujeros en su brazo. Misato, envió chakra a sus oídos al recordar que su principal ataque era a través del sonido. Kabuto esquivó su puñetazo con facilidad y sonrió pero luego el vidrio de sus gafas se rompió.

− Oh, ya entiendo – dijo Kabuto quitándose sus gafas – así que ese fue un tipo de ataque – Misato puso los ojos

− ¡Aguarden yo lo vi todo! ¡Él esquivo el ataque! – exclamó Sasuke acercándose – ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

− Debió haber estado más cerca de lo que pareció – comentó Shikamaru observando a Kabuto

En ese momento, Kabuto comenzó a ver todo borroso y doble. Se estremeció visiblemente y cayó de rodillas paralizado. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no podía hablar. Kabuto comenzó a vomitar, estaba fatigado. Ese ataque del Sonido era muy poderoso. Naruto acudió a ayudarlo y preguntándole si estaba bien.

− Escribe esto en tu tarjetita, mugroso – habló un shinobi del Sonido – los genin de la Aldea del Sonido serán chunin cuando acabe esto. Te lo garantizo

− Escúchenme bien, raritos – dijo Misato – sé cuál es su pequeño truco en esos insignificantes ataques suyos – sonrió al ver sus caras sorprendidas

El equipo del Sonido entrecerró los ojos en aquella chica. Una gran bola de humo se produjo revelando a Ibiki Morino junto a un grupo de chunin. Los novatos tragaron saliva al ver su aspecto tenebroso y perverso.

− A ver degenerados con caras de niños – se burló Ibiki – cállense y escuchen – dijo severamente – Es momento de empezar. Soy Ibiki Morino, su sensor y desde este momento su peor pesadilla

Los nueve novatos miraron con una nueva determinación a aquellos shinobi que aparecieron. Una nueva aventura les espera a los novatos. ¿Podrán superar los obstáculos? ¿Qué pasará con Orochimaru?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gente, gracias por leer. ¡Gracias por los favoritos!


	23. Exámenes Chunin Parte II

¡Hola lectores! Lamento la tardanza pero no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir el capítulo.

Ahora mismo tengo unos minutos libres para subirlo.

¡Gracias a todos por los comentarios!

¡Disfruten!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Quiero ser fuerte, tan fuerte como para no perder con nadie en adelante"_

Ibiki Morino, el ninja sensor del primer examen chunin estaba de pie enfrente de los candidatos genin para convertirse en chunin. El hombre procedió a regañar a los ninjas del Sonido e informado a todos sobre que no se permitían peleas a menos que el sensor diga que fuese necesario pero sin ataques fatales. A cada genin se les pidió el formulario de recomendación para que se les dé un número y que luego utilizarían para sentarse en un aula. ¿Con qué fin pidieron esto? Bueno, para horror de Naruto el primer examen era escrito. Los integrantes del equipo siete fueron separados al igual que los demás equipos. Sasuke estaba en el medio del salón, Naruto más adelante y Misato estaba más atrás que ellos.

− Todos vista al frente – ordenó Ibiki – hay varias reglas que tengo que advertirles. No contestaré preguntas así que pongan atención desde el principio – dijo tomando una tiza y apoyándola en el pizarrón – ahora, regla número uno la parte escrita del examen será manejada con un sistema de reducción de puntos. A diferencia de lo que alguno de ustedes acostumbran, todos comenzaran el examen con una calificación perfecta de diez puntos. Un punto será descontado por cada pregunta que respondan mal, así que si fallan en tres su calificación final será siete – explicó Ibiki escribiendo en el pizarrón – regla número dos, los equipos aprobarán o no partiendo de los resultados de los tres integrantes – Misato se palmeó la frente, con Naruto estaban perdidos – regla número tres, los centinelas que ven distribuidos a lo largo del salón están ahí para observar cuidadosamente cualquier indicio de trampa, por cada intento de trampa se le restarán dos puntos al causante de la trampa – informó sonriendo con maldad – les advierto, su vista es extremadamente aguda y si los sorprenden cinco veces serán descalificados antes de que sea calificado su examen. El que sea tan tonto por dejarse ver copiarse por los centinelas no merece estar aquí – dijo Ibiki seriamente

En la parte de atrás del salón, Misato escuchaba con atención lo que Ibiki Morino explicaba del examen. Lo que decía era terrible, se podían perder puntos de muchas formas.

− Los estaré observando, chicos – sonrió Kotetsu

− ¿Cómo en las puertas de entrada a la aldea? – se burló Misato, el chunin puso mala cara

− Si quieren ser considerados shinobi, demuéstrennos de lo que es capaz un shinobi excepcional – dijo Ibiki – una cosita más, si algún candidato saca cero y reprueba el examen – miró con severidad – el equipo entero reprueba – Sasuke fulminó con la mirada la nuca de Naruto – la pregunta final no les será dada hasta quince minutos antes de que el examen llegue al final. Tendrán una hora en total. ¡Comiencen! – ordenó

Al instante, los genin comenzaron a escribir en sus exámenes. Misato estaba un poco preocupada, en la Academia no le prestó mucha atención a Iruka en ciertas materias. Este examen tendría que ser fácil y razonable. ¿No es así? Ella tomó la hoja y procedió a leer la consigna del primer punto. Había que descifrar un código, parpadeó en confusión. Bueno, quizás la siguiente sería más comprensible. Misato desistió en esa consigna, y avanzó a la tercera. A la cuarta, quinta, sexta. ¡Cada consigna era más difícil que la anterior! Gimió mentalmente y para calmarse suspiró profundamente. Que todos escribieran como locos, no ayudaba a su desesperación. Además los chunin observándolos fijamente era mucho peor. Esperen, ¿por qué tantos centinelas los observaban? Hacer trampa era malo sí pero había escondido detrás de todo esto. Misato apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos reflexionando. La atención estaba demasiado enfocada en las posibilidades de ser captados haciendo trampa que en el examen en sí. Sería más lógico que si atrapaban a alguien haciendo trampa, lo descalificara al primer intento. Misaro amplió los ojos. ¡Sí! ¡Ellos querían que hicieran trampa para ver sus habilidades para conseguir información! Osea que el objetivo real no es probar nuestros conocimientos sino nuestra habilidad de conseguir información. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién tiene todas las respuestas? Podría usar el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura para analizar el chakra de todas las personas que hacen el examen y si encuentro un nivel chunin o mayor sabré que es esa persona. Simulando pensar, Misato hizo el sello correspondiente y activó su kekkei genkai. La mayoría tenía un chakra bastante normal a excepción de Gaara, Naruto, los shinobi del Sonido y Sasuke. Pero finalmente, entre los genin encontró a un chunin fingiendo ser genin pues su chakra daba a conocer su falsificación además de que denotaba mentira o engaño lo cual confirmaba su teoría. Misato, desde su mente fijó su vista en la hoja de aquel ninja chunin y cuando por fin terminó de leer dos respuestas, las escribió rápidamente en su propio examen. Ella continuó realizando el mismo procedimiento con cuidado, observando a su alrededor por si algo pasaba. Sonrió triunfal cuando por fin terminó de completar todas las respuestas de su examen. Ahora el problema era pasar las respuestas a Naruto y Sasuke.

− ¡Fallaste el examen! – informó Kotetsu a un ninja – tú y tus compañeros están descalificados

− ¡¿Qué?!

Aquel ninja junto a su equipo debieron irse. Ahora sí se complicó, los genin están haciendo trampas y los chunin están más que nunca al acecho.

− ¡Candidato número veintitrés fuera! – exclamó un chunin

− ¡Candidato número cuarenta y siete, y veintisiete fuera! – informó otro ninja

− ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no hice nada! – gritó un ninja expulsado mientras lo arrastraban para sacarlo del aula

Esto es frustrante, ¿cómo les voy a pasar las respuestas? Por lo menos a Naruto ya que Sasuke tiene el Sharingan y puede copiarse fácilmente pero ¿Se habrá dado cuenta del verdadero objetivo del examen? Supongo que sí, Sasuke es inteligente. No puedo usar el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura para pasarles la información. Suspiré con molestia, debo calmarme. Ponerme de mal humor no me ayudará. Volví a apoyar los codos en la mesa entrelazando mis manos y cerré los ojos. Tengo que pensar una manera de llegar a Naruto pero lo único que logro es escuchar el tic tac del reloj y el ruido de los lápices de los genin. Por Kami, la única posibilidad que tengo de hacerle llegar a Naruto las respuestas es a través de mis cadenas chakra pero el problema es que son muy grandes y llamativas. Si tan solo pudiera hacerlas pequeñísimas, casi indetectables y así llegar a la mano de Naruto controlándola y escribiendo las respuestas. Supongo que tendré que intentarlo, concentré chakra en mi estómago y lo liberé. La punta de una mediana cadena iba a salir de mi estómago. Rápidamente la devolví hacia dentro, suspiré y lo intenté de nuevo pero esta vez amasando el chakra hasta convertirlo en pequeño. Liberé nuevamente el chakra de mi estómago y una finísima cadena casi imperceptible salió de mi estómago. Observé asombrada aquello y la toqué. La cadena era más flexible que las otras. Acumulando más chakra, envié la cadena por debajo de la mesa atravesando las sillas de los genin que estaban por delante de mí. Después de haber recorrido con mucho cuidado muchas mesas y sillas llegué al lugar de Naruto. Envolví mi cadena de chakra en su pierna con lentitud. Espero que el baka no haga un escándalo si siente cosquillas allí. Oh mierda. Acabo de darme cuenta que no veré donde escribir en la hoja de Naruto. Soy una idiota, tendría que haberlo pensado antes. Es ahora o nunca, el examen va a terminar en unos veinte minutos. La verdad es que no tengo idea sobre cómo reaccionará mi cuerpo ante esto que voy a hacer pero espero que no alarme a nadie. Cerré los ojos, formé un sello y activé el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura mientras la cadena de chakra estaba envuelta en la mano derecha de Naruto. No pasó nada malo, eso es bueno. En mi mente, me dirigí hacia donde estaba Naruto y comencé a copiar las respuestas en su examen rápidamente. Comencé a sentir cansancio pues usar dos fases de un kekkei genkai al mismo tiempo y acumular chakra de forma constante para la técnica que Tsunade-obasan me enseñó, me estaba cobrando factura. Finalmente después de copiarle el maldito examen, desactivé el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura y dirigí la cadena hacia Sasuke. Quizás necesitaba ayuda. Al envolver la cadena alrededor de su mano, Sasuke movió la mano voluntariamente en forma negativo entendiendo mis propósitos. Suspiré de alivio, él ya tenía las respuestas.

− ¡Muy bien! ¡Escuchen! – exclamó Ibiki interrumpiendo – esta es la pregunta diez y final pero antes de hacerles la pregunta hay uno o dos reglas más de las que necesitan estar advertidos – Ibiki miró a la puerta ya que Kankurou había entrado junto a un chunin extraño – espero que su visita al baño haya sido muy iluminante – Kankurou estrechó los ojos – tome asiento – ordenó Ibiki – como decía, estas reglas son únicamente para la pregunta diez. Escuchen con atención y traten de no asustarse mucho – dijo mirándolos – entonces aquí voy, regla número uno cada uno de ustedes es libre de escoger si participar en la pregunta final, es su decisión – explicó Ibiki

− ¡Vaya! ¿Y cuál es el reto? Digamos que decidimos no participar ¿qué pasa en ese caso? – preguntó la chica de Suna

− Si deciden no contestar la pregunta diez – comenzó Ibiki – sin importar sus respuestas de las otras nueve sacarán cero. En otras palabras, reprueban. Y eso significa por supuesto que su equipo también reprueba – explicó, comenzaron a susurrar – no tan rápido todavía no he terminado, si aceptan la pregunta pero la responden incorrectamente no solo reprobarán… ¡Perderán la oportunidad de volver a presentar el examen chunin por siempre!

− ¡Oye! ¡Eso no se vale, viejo! ¡Es ridículo! ¿Qué clase de regla mugrosa es esa? ¡Hay mucha gente aquí que ya ha presentado el examen antes! – exclamó Kiba de pie, Ibiki comenzó a reírse maniáticamente

− Digamos que tuvieron mala suerte – habló Ibiki con voz aterradora – yo no hice las reglas antes pero ahora sí pero como dije si no quieren arriesgarse no tienen por qué hacerlo

− ¿Uh? – Kiba parpadeó confundido

− Si no tienen la confianza, les recomiendo que no lo hagan. Pueden volver a intentarlo el año que entra – explicó Ibiki seriamente y después comenzó a reírse con locura – ahora si están listos aquí va la pregunta diez y final. Los que no quieran responder, levanten la mano – ordenó – sus números serán grabados y estarán listos para poder irse

Misato entrecerró los ojos hacia Ibiki. Era obvio que estaba torturándolos psicológicamente, la risa maniática y el misterio con la que hablaba revelaba que había algo oculto detrás de todo esto. Al igual que con las otras reglas del examen, que básicamente te obliga a hacer trampa. Misato observó a Sasuke, se lo veía muy tranquilo a juzgar por un chakra ya que él estaba a unas mesas más adelante y no podía verle el rostro. Ella miró a Naruto, él estaba alterado. Su chakra se fluctuaba con adrenalina y emoción. Ella sonrió, por lo menos no había miedo en él. Suspiro de alivio al saber que ninguno de los dos abandonaría porque si lo hacían los tres reprobarían el examen y tendrían que irse.

− Yo me largo – levantó la mano un ninja que estaba al lado de Naruto – es que no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento

− Número cincuenta, fuera – dijo un chunin – número ciento treinta y número ciento diez también están fuera

− Ganai, Hinajo perdónenme amigos – se disculpó el ninja

Los nombrados se pusieron de pie y junto a su compañero se retiraron del salón.

− ¡Se acabó me largo! – exclamó otro ninja levantando su mano

− Yo también, señor – dijo otro shinobi acompañando al otro

− No puedo seguir aquí – habló otro ninja

Misato observó cómo aquellos shinobi no soportaron la presión de la misteriosa pregunta diez y se fueron evitando así una derrota. Ella observó con incredulidad como Naruto estaba levantando temblorosamente la mano. Al instante analizó su chakra y vio que solo había determinación. Ella sonrió, lo ayudaría al igual que cuando entraron.

− ¡No me subestimen! ¡Yo no renuncio y no huyo! – exclamó Naruto plantando con fuerza su mano sobre la mesa – ¡Y ustedes chicos rudos hagan lo que quieran! ¡No van a poder asustarme! ¡No señor! ¡No me importa si me quedo como genin por el resto de mi vida! ¡Yo algún día seré Hokage, dattebayo! – gritó poniéndose de pie y luego sentándose

− ¡Muy bien dicho, Naruto! ¡Así se habla! – alenté bombeando mi puño al aire

− Esta decisión puede cambiar el curso de su vida. Si por alguna razón desean renunciar, esta es su última oportunidad – dijo impasible Ibiki

− Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, este es mi camino ninja – dijo Naruto con fiereza

Ibiki miró a cada genin, ninguno titubeaba ni dudaba de quedarse. El chiquillo rubio les había inculcado algo de valor. Miró a los chunin de la habitación, y estos dieron un asentimiento. Él respondió con otro.

− Vaya, vaya. Debo admirar su determinación si no hay más – habló Ibiki – para aquellos que se quedaron solo me queda una cosa por hacer, y por eso tengo que decirles que todos ustedes pasaron el examen – sonrió

− ¿A qué se refiere con que pasamos? ¡¿Dónde está la décima pregunta?! – preguntó una kunoichi exasperada

− Nunca existió, al menos no escrita – se rio Ibiki – de hecho su decisión de quedarse fue la respuesta a la décima pregunta

− ¿O sea que las otras nueve preguntas fueron para perder el tiempo? – preguntó un ninja

− No, claro que no. Esas nueve preguntas tuvieron un objetivo muy importante que fue probar su habilidad para rastrear inteligente y furtivamente información estratégica bajo las circunstancias más adversas – explicó Ibiki

− Bueno, eso lo explica todo

− Me explico, verán – Ibiki puso sus manos en los bolsillos – mi objetivo era probarlos no solo individualmente también como equipo y cómo funcionan como parte de un equipo, es por eso que el examen era calificado con base de equipo así todos se enteran qué hacen y de si fallan o no. Y de cómo afecta a sus compañeros de equipo, quería ver cómo manejaban la presión – explicó

− Ajá, me imaginé que era algo así por eso yo tan tranquilito – dijo Naruto satisfecho, Misato puso los ojos

− Las primeras nueve respuestas del examen eran difíciles, de hecho como se habrán dado cuenta eran demasiado difíciles como que para cualquier genin pudiera contestar. Imagino que ustedes rápidamente llegaron a esa conclusión de lo que tenían que hacer si querían aprobar era copiar – explicó Ibiki mirando a todos los genin – el hecho es que el examen estuviera diseñado para que tuvieran que copiar casi por obligación. Por supuesto esto hubiera sido inútil si no hubiera alguien a quien copia así que disfracé a dos chunin que ya conocían las respuestas con anterioridad y los senté entre ustedes – Misato sonrió, se había copiado de uno de ellos

− A mi no me engañan, ya lo sabía – rio Naruto

− Los que fueron sorprendidos reprobaban, mejor no copiar que copiar tontamente – dijo Ibiki quitándose la banda ninja para revelar su cabeza – la información puede ser el arma más valiosa en una batalla, dependiendo de cómo manejen la información puede depender el éxito o el fracaso de una misión. Y a veces tendrán que arriesgar sus vidas para obtenerla – Misato recordó a Itachi infiltrado en Akatsuki – por supuesto siempre deben considerar la fuente de la información, la obtenida del enemigo no necesariamente es certera. Siempre tengan esto en mente, la información incorrecta puede ser peor que la desinformación porque puede llevar a la muerte a sus camaradas o a la ruina de una aldea, es por eso que los puse en la posición de tener que obtener información copiando para sobrevivir y es por eso que los que no son capaces tienen que irse dejándolos a ustedes – finalizó Ibiki

− Sigo sin entender en qué consistió la décima pregunta – replicó la chica rubia de Suna

− ¿Enserio? La décima pregunta fue el punto principal de todo el examen, seguramente lo notaste

− Pero aun así explíquenos

− Como lo dije antes, la meta del examen no solo era verlos individualmente sino como parte de un equipo. La pregunta final les daba dos opciones, ambas difíciles. Podían escoger no arriesgarse y evitar la pregunta aunque eso significara que todo su equipo reprobara, o podían intentar responderla sabiendo que si erraban perderían para siempre su oportunidad de ser chunin. No había opción positiva pero es una decisión parecida a las que los chunin enfrentan a diario – continuó explicando Ibiki y luego miró severamente – aquellos que escojan la opción más segura, aquellos que les dude su determinación al enfrentar la adversidad, aquellos que pongan la vida de sus camaradas en peligro preocupándose por ellos, aquellos que prefieran salvar sus cuellos a pesar de pagar el precio de su sagrado honor nunca podrán ser llamados chunin al menos no mientras yo esté aquí. Y para aquellos que respondieron correctamente la décima pregunta que les plantee han ganado el derecho de continuar con el siguiente paso. Han avanzado a través de la primera puerta, por este medio declaro el primer examen de selección chunin completada. Solo me resta desearles a todos buena suerte – felicitó Ibiki

− ¡Estupendo! ¡Lo hicimos! – festejó Naruto poniéndose de pie y bailando

De repente, Ibiki miró hacia la ventana. Un gran estruendo se produjo, el vidrio fue atravesado por algo. Todos miraron estupefactos al causante. Había hecho una gran entrada colocando con kunais un cartel.

− ¡Muy bien, chicos y chicas! ¡No hay tiempo para celebrar! ¡Yo seré su próximo sensor Anko Mitarashi! – exclamó la mujer haciendo una pose – ¡¿Están listos para su segundo examen?! ¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos! ¡Síganme! – elevó su puño

− Te adelantaste como siempre – habló Ibiki apareciendo detrás del cartel

− Vaya, son muchos ¿no? – miró Anko al aula – Ibiki, ¿dejaste que todos estos pasaran? Tu examen fue muy fácil, ya te estás suavizando

− O puede ser que los candidatos de este año sean más aptos – contestó Ibiki con calma

− Hmm, pues no se ven así. Antes de que yo acabe, más de la mitad serán eliminados – dijo Anko tétricamente – esto será muy divertido – sonrió – miren gusanos, las cosas han sido fáciles pero todo se va a tornar diferente a partir de mañana en la mañana. Les haré saber a sus jefes en deberán verme. Pueden irse

Sin más, todos los aprobados del primer examen nos retiramos del salón. La sensora del segundo examen se veía bastante aterradora. Naruto salió del lugar bailando y festejando. Sonreí, siguiéndolo junto a Sasuke.

**Al día siguiente**

Hoy comenzaría el segundo examen de selección chunin. El examen de supervivencia. Suspiré, esto sería agotador. Supongo que Orochimaru ya estará en la aldea. Espero poder salvar a Sasuke de la marca de maldición.

Al ser un examen de supervivencia voy a necesitar varias cosas. Abrí un pergamino de invocación que tenía en el escritorio y fui guardando armas, equipo médico completo, bombas de humo y veneno, sellos explosivos, píldoras de soldado y antídotos de venenos comunes. Formando un sello con una mano, sellé todos los elementos dentro del pergamino.

Antes de salir rumbo al Bosque de la Muerte, decidí despedirme de Zabuza y Haku que estaban en la cocina charlando. Caminé hacia allí mientras guardaba el pergamino en mi bolsa ninja.

− Oi, ya me voy – avisé apenas entré a la cocina

− Buena suerte, Misato-chan – sonrió Haku

− Sí, demuestra de qué estas hecha – dijo Zabuza

− ¡Gracias!

Después de eso, me fui de la casa rumbo al segundo examen. Añadí chakra a mis pies para llegar más rápido. Salté de tejado en tejado y por la calle esquivando a la gente. Ya todos habían llegado.

− A este lugar lo llaman el Bosque de la Muerte y muy pronto averiguarán por qué es eso – sonrió Anko perversamente

− Lo llaman el Bosque de la Muerte y muy pronto averiguarán por qué es eso – se burló Naruto imitando a Anko – ¡No va a lograr asustarme! ¡Yo puedo controlar lo que sea!

− Vaya, tenemos entre nosotros a un chico rudo – fingió sonreír Anko

Sentí un cambio en su chakra dando a conocer que atacaría a Naruto. La mujer desde la manga de su atuendo sacó un kunai y lo lanzó hacia él. Alcancé a detener el kunai cuando ya había cortado la mejilla de Naruto. Detuve el kunai a metros del rostro de un ninja de la Hierba, que tenía un aura escalofriante. Sin quererlo, miré a los ojos a este ninja y sentí una oleada de puro terror. Me congelé mientras veía la muerte ante mis ojos. De repente el ninja desapareció, y sentí un poco de alivio pero continuaba quieta en mi lugar. Podía escuchar su conversación pero no les presté atención.

− Ahora antes de comenzar este examen – comenzó a hablar Anko despejándome de mis pensamientos de muerte – hay algo que tengo que darles a todos ustedes. Es una carta de consentimiento, antes del examen todos ustedes van a tener que leer este formulario y después firmarla

− ¿Y para qué, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto

− Puede que algunos de ustedes no regresen de este examen y yo debo tener su consentimiento por ese riesgo – explicó Anko – de otra manera sería mi responsabilidad – se rio – ahora les explicaré lo que harán en este examen. Ten gusano, pasa esto – le dio una pila de formularios a Naruto – lo primero que deben saber es que este examen evaluará sus instintos de supervivencia – al pasarme la pila de formularios, tomé uno y se lo di a otro ninja – primero les daré una descripción general del terreno de práctica – dijo Anko mostrando un mapa del bosque – la zona cuarenta y cuatro de entrenamiento de batalla tiene cuarenta y cuatro puertas de acceso cerradas, hay bosques y ríos adentro. En el centro hay una torre cerrada localizada a diez kilómetros de cada puerta. Es en esta área confinada donde ustedes experimentarán el examen de supervivencia – explicó guardando el mapa en su bolsillo – el examen consiste en una batalla al precio que sea para ponerle las manos a estos pergaminos – dijo mostrando dos pergaminos – ustedes pelearán por conseguir ambos, el pergamino del cielo y el pergamino de la tierra. Todos juntos, los veintiséis equipos tomarán parte en este examen así que la mitad de ellos irán tras el pergamino del cielo y la otra mitad intentará conseguir el pergamino de la tierra. Yo le entregaré un pergamino en particular a cada equipo y por eso es por lo que competirán.

− Entiendo, ¿y cómo pasamos el examen? – preguntó Sasuke

− Tu equipo entero debe traer ambos pergaminos a la torre – contestó

− Eso significa que la mitad de los equipos reprobarán o aún más – comentó un shinobi

− Nunca nadie dijo que sería fácil y una cosa más – miró a todos – el examen tiene un tiempo límite, deben terminarlo en cinco días

− ¡¿Cinco días ahí metidos?! – exclamó Ino

− ¡¿Y qué se supone que haremos para comer?! – gritó Chouji con cara de espanto

− Vean a su alrededor, el bosque está lleno de cosas para alimentarse. Hay bastante para alimentarlos a todos – contestó Anko

− Sí, pero no solo de eso hay bastante en el bosque. También hay bestias come hombres y plantas venenosas – dijo Kabuto preocupado

− Lo que significa que con esas circunstancias no hay manera de que la mitad de los equipos pasen el examen – habló Neji

− Con los días que se hacen largos y las noches que se hacen cortas tendremos menos tiempo para dormir y menos tiempo para recuperarnos – continuó Lee – de hecho ¡es todo un reto! – sonrió brillantemente

− Completamente rodeados por enemigos, no habrá descanso debemos mantenernos en constante vigilancia – reflexionó Sasuke

− Correcto, este examen medirá su resistencia ante las líneas enemigas. Este examen está diseñado para ser muy demandante y estoy segura que varios de ustedes no superarán el reto – dijo Anko con las manos en las caderas

− Oiga – levantó la mano Shikamaru – ¿a la mitad nos podemos salir de esto?

− Claro que no, a media batalla no podrás decir perdón perdón ¿nos podemos salir? – respondió Anko con sarcasmo – bueno, sí podrían pero sería lo último que dirían en sus vidas

− Agh, estupendo – se cruzó de brazos – esto va a ser aburrido

− Hay otras maneras en las que pueden ser descalificados – comenzó Anko – la primera es simple, que no lleguen los tres miembros del equipo a la torre con ambos pergaminos después de cinco días. Segundo, si un equipo pierde un integrante o si un integrante queda incapacitado y no puede continuar. Pero lo más importante, nadie de ustedes absolutamente nadie de ustedes puede ver el contenido de los pergaminos hasta que lleguen a la torre – explicó seriamente

− ¿Y qué pasa si accidentalmente se abre y lo leemos? – preguntó Naruto

− Voy a plantearlo de la siguiente manera, tú no quieres leer eso – contestó Anko entredientes, Naruto puso mala cara – en ocasiones se les pide a los ninjas que lleven documentos secretos, los pergaminos son para probar su integridad. Bueno es todo. Cada equipo tome sus cartas de consentimiento y vayan a cambiarlas por su pergamino allá – señaló un puesto con dos ninjas – después de eso, cada equipo escoja una puerta por donde se les permitirá entrar – Anko suspiró – aah, quisiera advertirles algo más. ¡No se mueran! – gritó

Luego de que Anko explicara las reglas y condiciones del examen, tuvimos que esperar hasta que organizaran la distribución de los pergaminos. Mientras esperaba, Naruto se fue caminando y Sasuke se sentó debajo de un árbol en lo que parecía reflexionar. Observé los ninjas a mi alrededor, no parecen gran cosa a juzgar por su chakra pero no por eso voy a subestimarlos. Es el peor error de un shinobi subestimar a un oponente.

− A ver, atención todos – dijo un chunin corriendo una cortina de su puesto – vamos a empezar a entregar los pergaminos

El equipo siete espero pacientemente en la fila hasta que por fin los llamaron para entregarles su pergamino correspondiente. Al entrar, el chunin le entregó a Naruto el pergamino del cielo. Tendrían que conseguir el pergamino de la tierra.

− ¡Escuchen! ¡Todos los equipos ya recibieron sus pergaminos! ¡Vayan a sus puertas de entrada y esperen allí! – ordenó Anko – ¡Las puertas se abrirán al mismo tiempo y el examen comenzará!

Los tres juntos se dirigieron hacia la puerta número doce, donde comenzarían el examen. Misato frunció el ceño, estaba preocupada por la aparición de Orochimaru. ¿Qué podría hacer? La serpiente era un Sannin, un shinobi extremadamente poderoso. Extrañamente no recordaba su aspecto con precisión. Ella suspiró cansinamente, esperaba que por lo menos le diera tiempo para escapar junto a sus compañeros.

− ¡A ver si se atreven a atacarnos esos ninjas! ¡Los mandaré de regreso, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto boxeando al aire – ¡El doble de duro!

− Sí, sí. Ya entendimos, Naruto – suspiró Misato

Sasuke miró el cartel de la entrada. Puerta doce, una de las tantas entradas al Bosque de la Muerte. Algo andaba mal, no sabía qué.

− ¡Muy bien! ¡Listos, gusanos! – gritó Anko luego de mirar su reloj – ¡La segunda parte del examen ha comenzado!

Todos los equipos genin se adentraron en el bosque para completar el examen. Cada equipo tenía un objetivo distinto. El equipo siete estaba caminando por el bosque en busca de un grupo con un pergamino cuando se detuvieron al escuchar los gritos de unos ninjas.

− ¡Ahorita vengo, dattebayo! ¡Tengo que hacer pis! – exclamó Naruto a punto de bajarse los pantalones

− Dobe, busca un arbusto – ordenó Sasuke molesto

− ¡Baka! ¡¿Qué no ves que hay una dama?! – gritó Misato indignada

Mientras Naruto se había ido a hacer sus necesidades, Misato y Sasuke comenzaron a hablar sobre posibles estrategias para atrapar un equipo y quitarle su pergamino.

− ¡Ay, vaya! ¡Ya tenía guardada mucha! – suspiró Naruto con alivio – ¡Escribí mi nombre completo!

Misato percibió que su chakra no era el mismo ya que él tenía dos chakras por ser jinchuriki. Este chico no era Naruto. Sin previo aviso, Sasuke le dio una patada mandándolo a volar contra un árbol mientras Misato sacaba un kunai. Sasuke continuó luchando con él.

− ¡Misato aléjate de él! ¡Se volvió loco! – gritó Naruto

− Entonces, ¿qué pasó con la cicatriz de tu mejilla? – cuestionó Sasuke con un kunai en alto

Al confirmar sus sospechas, Misato analizó con sumo detalle el chakra de este chico que se hacía pasar por Naruto. Era un ninja de Amegakure. Ella desactivó su kekkei genkai, y procedió a pisar el suelo con chakra haciendo que la tierra se partiera.

− ¡Habla! ¡¿Qué has hecho con Naruto?! – exclamó Misato al lado de Sasuke

− ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo soy Naruto! – replicó el ninja

− ¿En dónde está la cortada en la mejilla? – preguntó Sasuke – ¡Creo que no viste que el Naruto real tenía una cortada en la cara antes del examen!

− ¡Además tú tienes la porta shuriken en la pierna izquierda! ¡Naruto la lleva en la derecha! – dijo Misato

− El verdadero Naruto es diestro. Tus habilidades de transformación son peores que las de Naruto. ¡Dime quién eres! – ordenó

− Bueno, me atraparon. ¿Y qué? – dijo el ninja luego de volver a su estado original – aun así voy a quitarles el pergamino. ¡Entréguenlo o ya verán! – Misato y Sasuke apretaron el agarre de su kunai – ¿Quién de los dos lo tiene? – no respondieron – Muy bien, voy a tener que deshacerme de los dos

El ninja de Amegakure corrió a toda velocidad hacia ellos con intención de atacarlos. Misato al ver su velocidad acumuló una gran cantidad de chakra en sus puños para derribar al ninja pero Sasuke se adelantó realizando una serie de sellos rápidamente.

− Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu – exclamó Sasuke disparando pequeñas bolas de fuego desde su boca

Ambos ninjas comenzaron una ardua batalla con kunais luego que el ninja enemigo esquivara las bolas de fuego. Saltaron entre las ramas, Misato los siguió y pudo ver a Naruto atado con una soga. Ella lanzó un kunai hacia él para romper la soga y así liberarlo. Misato miró hacia donde estaba Sasuke y vio que el ninja le había lanzado unos kunais con papel explosivo. Preocupada, Misato corrió hacia donde Sasuke había caído. El shinobi enemigo estaba a sus espaldas.

− Lo siento, este examen lo van a reprobar. Ahora entréguenme el pergamino o mueran – amenazó el ninja con un kunai

− No lo creo – murmuró Misato asestándole un poderoso puñetazo mandándolo a volar varios metros

Ante esto, Sasuke aprovechó y con precisión lanzó un kunai hacia el enemigo para distraerlo. El ninja cayó en la trampa y Sasuke saltó apuñalándolo en el pecho.

− ¡Cuidado, Misato! ¡Los otros podrían atacar en cualquier segundo! – avisó Sasuke

− ¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy tratando de encontrar sus chakras! – respondió Misato formando un sello

Sasuke quitó el kunai del cuerpo del ninja. Y este se tomó el pecho con dolor por la herida.

− Vine solo para no levantar sospechas – dijo el ninja escapándose entre los árboles

Después de la lucha con el ninja de Amegakure, el equipo siete se reunió en medio de un claro para establecer reglas de reconocimiento en caso de que algún shinobi tratara de engañarlos y así quitarles el pergamino.

− Eso prueba que no podemos confiar en las apariencias – dijo Sasuke – debemos continuar con la certeza de que cada uno de nosotros somos quién decimos ser y no impostores con jutsu de transformación

− Entonces, ¿qué hacemos, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto

− Necesitamos una contraseña – respondió Sasuke

− ¿Qué clase de contraseña?

− Una secreta, algo que nosotros tres sepamos. Y no hay que confiarse en nadie que no lo sepa sin importar nada – explicó Sasuke – bien, escuchen atentamente porque solo la diré una vez. La pregunta será ¿cuándo debe atacar un ninja? Y la respuesta es… un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche; ese es el momento para un ataque ninja. ¿La tienen? – finalizó

− Sí – asintió Misato

− ¿No tienes una más cortita? – rio nerviosamente Naruto

− No, Naruto – negó Sasuke – esa es la contraseña. Entonces yo llevaré el pergamino

− ¡Un minuto, Sasuke! – exclamó Naruto y siseó de dolor cuando un kunai le rozó la mejilla – ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – una gran corriente de viento los tiró al suelo

− ¡¿Y ahora qué está pasando?! – exclamó Sasuke

− ¡Seguro que son ninjas! – gritó Misato mientras se escondía

Un equipo de tres integrantes estaba de pie frente al equipo siete que estaba escondido en distintos lugares. Vestían algo parecido a túnicas, con cinturones extrañamente violeta y sombreros de paja. La horrible sensación a muerte volvió a Misato pero en reducida cantidad. Ella entrecerró los ojos en una kunoichi en especial.

− Bueno, ¿por qué no se van a dar una vuelta para echar un vistazo? – sugirió la kunoichi – yo me encargo de esto sola

Misato vio a su compañero de equipo de cabello negro y fue a su encuentro para decirle que esa kunoichi no era para subestimar y mucho menos para luchar. Había algo muy malo en ella.

− Quédate ahí – ordenó Sasuke al verla – primero responde a la pregunta. ¿Cuándo debe atacar un ninja?

− Un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche; ese es el momento para un ataque ninja – respondió Misato como loro

− Bien

− ¡Oigan! – llamó Naruto corriendo hacia ellos – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien?

− No te acerques, ¿cuál es la contraseña? – preguntó Misato con cuidado

− Un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche; ese es el momento para un ataque ninja – respondió rápidamente

Sasuke sonrió y le lanzó un kunai a Naruto mientras Misato se dio cuenta de que aquel ninja no era Naruto, sino un impostor.

− ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pudiste haberme matado! – exclamó Naruto tirado en el suelo después de haber esquivado el kunai

− Debo reconocerlo, eres más rápido que el anterior – dijo Sasuke

− Eres un impostor – señaló Misato – Naruto jamás memorizaría y diría algo así al pie de la letra

− Cierto, el Naruto que conocemos jamás lo aprendería. Ni en un millón de años – continuó Sasuke – un hámster tendría más oportunidad de aprendérsela

− Además ese movimiento que hizo para evitar el ataque de Sasuke no es un movimiento que Naruto haría – explicó Misato

− Ya despeja el jutsu quien quiera que seas – ordeno Sasuke

− No somos los más astutos – sonrió perversamente con voz ronca despejando el jutsu – dime si tu equipo es realmente tan inútil. ¿Por qué ponen una contraseña que jamás podrá ser recordada?

− Pues verás, no era tan importante para Naruto como para el resto de la gente que quiere husmear con nosotros – respondió Sasuke – fue pensado como una trampa y tú caíste redondita

− Estoy impresionada, ciertamente nunca bajaste tu guardia. ¿O sí? – sonrió la mujer – esto promete ser muy entretenido – se lamió los labios con su larga lengua

En ese instante, al ver la larga lengua un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Misato. Un hombre de pelo negro, ojos amarillos y rostro de serpiente mordiendo a Sasuke en el cuello. La imagen cambió a ella misma en el suelo completamente lastimada. Volvió en sí cuando vio a la mujer tragándose el pergamino. Eso era asqueroso.

− Bueno, cuando todo esto acabe. Uno de los dos tendrá ambos pergaminos – dijo tétricamente – y el otro estará muerto – fijó la vista en ambos genin

Sasuke y Misato presenciaron sus muertes en ese momento. Una muerte aterradora y dolorosa como si en verdad pasara. El terror recorría sus venas, el miedo no les permitía reaccionar y la desesperación los paralizaba. Misato ya había sentido esto antes de entrar al Bosque de la Muerte pero ahora esa sensación era mucho más feroz y horrible. Ella lentamente giró la cabeza y vio que Sasuke estaba peor que ella. Él se inclinó a vomitar. Debía sacarlos de esto quitando esta ilusión o lo que sea. Misato se concentró en su chakra, en lo profundo de su cuerpo pudo detectarlo y sentir un poco de calidez tratando de ignorar la gran sed de sangre de esta kunoichi. Ahora podía moverse y ayudar a Sasuke.

− Están paralizados de miedo – rio la mujer

Por desgracia la mujer tenía razón, estaban paralizados de miedo. Misato sabía que su chakra había ayudado a despejar gran parte de su sed de sangre pero necesitaba algo más para moverse libremente. Ella tomó un kunai de su bolsa ninja y se puso de pie lentamente. A un costado, Sasuke también se ponía de pie a duras penas.

− Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué pasa? – preguntó la kunoichi liberando una tremenda sed de sangre haciendo que ambos se paralizaran nuevamente – no se preocupen lo haré rápido. Lo vieron con sus propios ojos – dijo sacando dos kunai

Misato apretó el agarre de su kunai y con dificultad se lo clavó en la pierna pudiendo así liberarse del terror. Para ayudar a Sasuke, rápidamente tomó su mano otorgándole su cálido chakra para que se calmara. Él agradeció mentalmente por el chakra y también se apuñaló la pierna para reaccionar de una vez por todas. La kunoichi lanzó los kunai con suma precisión pero Sasuke los evitó tomando a Misato y así escapando.

Ambos genin estaban sentados detrás de un gran árbol. Misato quitó su propio kunai incrustado en su pierna haciendo que se quejara pero al instante la herida comenzó a curarse. Ella observó a Sasuke y vio que todavía tenía el kunai en la pierna. Él se sacó el kunai bruscamente.

− Baka, puedes lastimarte aún más si te sacas el arma de esa forma – regañó levemente Misato poniéndose a su lado y activando su palma mística

Sasuke suspiro de alivio cuando Misato curó su herida pero no pudo evitar mirar a su pierna donde la herida que ella tenía se estaba curando sola. Frunció el ceño, eso era raro. Luego de que ella terminara de curarlo, miró hacia donde estaba la kunoichi psicópata y trató de pensar en una manera de alejarse de esa mujer pero no encontraba ninguna solución. De repente, una mano lo arrastró con fuerza. Él vio que era Misato que lo había arrastrado para evitar un ataque de una gran serpiente. Miró a los ojos de la serpiente y pudo ver nuevamente su muerte por lo tanto con rapidez lanzó varios kunai y shuriken matando a la temible serpiente.

− Siento el miedo y desesperación de ambos. Es algo natural, las presas nunca deben bajar la guardia ni por un momento en presencia de un depredador – lamió con larga lengua sus propios labios

La mujer se estiró como una serpiente por el árbol hacia donde estaba Sasuke para atacarlo pero un conjunto de kunai y shuriken detuvo su rumbo cuando se incrustaron delante de ella. Sasuke, Misato y la mujer miraron quién había llegado.

− ¡Parece que he llegado justo a tiempo, dattebayo! – sonrió Naruto de pie en otro árbol – ah... y por cierto ¿me repiten la contraseña?

Misato sonrió levemente, había estado preocupada por él pero no sabía qué esperar del ninja más impredecible. Ella sintió el chakra de Sasuke turbulento y asustado, estaba desesperado.

− ¡Naruto! ¡Aléjate de aquí! ¡¿Qué estás creyendo?! ¡No sabes contra lo que te enfrentas! ¡Rápido! ¡Aléjate! ¡Ahora que aun puedes! – gritó con desesperación

− Así que pudiste escapar de mi amiga, Naruto. Impresionante – dijo la kunoichi

− Bueno, yo no sé qué pasa aquí pero tú has estado molestando a mis amigos y eso no me agrada así que arrástrate de nuevo a tu hoyo, mujer víbora – gritó Naruto señalándola – antes de que unos zapatos contigo

Sasuke estaba desesperado por salir de ese lugar, lejos de esa extraña mujer. No quería poner en peligro a sus amigos. Era inútil, no podía hacer nada. Solo quedaba un camino.

− Te lo entregaré – dijo Sasuke – el pergamino, ¿eso es lo que quieres? – habló sacando el pergamino para mostrárselo – entonces tómalo y déjanos en paz

− ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! – gritó Naruto – ¡¿Vamos a entregarle el pergamino así como así?! ¡No, señor! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

− ¡Cállate y no te metas! – gruñó Sasuke

− ¡¿Qué?!

− Muy astuto y muy sensato – sonrió la mujer – a veces las presas indefensas al querer salvar sus pellejos se dan cuenta de que la única esperanza es distraer al depredador con algo más valioso

− ¡Sasuke! ¡Esa mujer quiere algo más que el pergamino! ¡Su chakra miente! – gritó Misato desde una rama

− Tómalo – la ignoró Sasuke lanzándole el pergamino a la mujer

Naruto llegó justo a tiempo para tomarlo antes que la mujer. Misato suspiro de alivio, no tenía ganas de buscar dos pergaminos. Naruto se posicionó al lado de Sasuke.

− ¡Ya basta de actuar como un héroe! – exclamó Sasuke con furia – ¡No te involucres en esto! ¡Déjamelo a mí! – sin poder soportarlo más, Naruto le propinó un puñetazo

− ¡Estúpido! ¡No sabes lo que haces! – continuó Sasuke después de recibir el golpe

− No sé la contraseña pero sí sé que soy. ¡Tú eres del que desconfío! ¿Cómo sabemos quién eres tú en verdad? – preguntó Naruto respirando con dificultad

− ¡¿Qué incoherencia es esa?! ¡Soy yo, mediocre! – contestó Sasuke molesto

− ¡Mentiroso! ¡Puedes verte como él, puedes hasta sonar como él! ¡Pero no hay forma de que seas el Sasuke que conozco! ¡No me importa que tan dura haya sido tu batalla! ¿Rendirse? ¿Entregar el pergamino? ¿Cuándo se convirtió Sasuke en un corbarde? – replicó Naruto – ¡Tú insistes en que yo no entiendo! ¡Pero sí! ¿Estás bloqueado, verdad?

− Triste, pero cierto – rio la mujer espeluznante – eso no importa – mostró su brazo dejando ver un sello – mientras posean el pergamino, no tengo más que matarlos y tomarlo – ella untó su sangre en el sello de su brazo

− ¡A ver si te atreves! – Naruto corrió hacia ella con un kunai

− ¡No! ¡Naruto, no! – gritó Sasuke preocupado

− ¡Olvida esto, Sasuke! ¡Voy a hacer esto yo mismo! – exclamó Naruto

− Kuchiyose no Jutsu – murmuró la kunoichi invocando una gran serpiente

Preocupada por sus compañeros de equipo, Misato corrió hacia ellos. Tenía que ayudarlos, detener a esta serpiente y la horrible mujer víbora.

− Qué sabroso aperitivo vas a ser – la kunoichi le dijo a Naruto – ¿no te molesta que juegue con la comida?

La serpiente movió su cola lanzando a Naruto por el precipicio. Él estaba cayendo lentamente en el aire hasta que Misato lo detuvo usando sus Cadenas de Diamantina pero afortunadamente él ya había despertado. Misato percibió que estaba utilizando el chakra del Kyubi debido a la sensación en el aire y el color rojo de sus ojos. Él le pegó a la serpiente una patada pero la mujer aterradora usó un jutsu de fuego haciendo que Naruto cayera en una rama herido.

− Esa mirada de fuego en sus ojos. No hay duda alguna – murmuró para sí misma – veamos cómo lo haces, Sasuke

La mujer guió con destreza a la serpiente para que ataque a Sasuke pero él estaba completamente paralizado. La serpiente se acercaba cada vez más y más a punto de atacarlo pero Naruto lo evitó apuñalándola y sosteniéndola con una fuerza jamás vista.

− Oye, Sasuke – dijo Naruto respirando dificultosamente por el esfuerzo – ¿no estás herido verdad, miedosito?

Sasuke lo miró con incredulidad y recordó aquel momento en que le dijo lo mismo cuando iban al País de las Olas.

− Quedarse ahí parado como un conejo asustado, ¡No, señor! – exclamó Naruto con fiereza – tú no eres el Sasuke que conozco

La kunoichi envolvió su larga lengua alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto atrayéndolo hacia ella.

− ¡Oye, no! ¡Qué asco! – gritó Naruto asqueado – ¡Bájame antes de que te arranque la lengua! ¡Arrgh!

Misato corrió hacia Naruto cuando vio la mano derecha de la mujer. Estaba por hacer un jutsu de sellado. ¡No podía hacerle eso! ¡Podría dañar el sello que contiene al bijuu! La mujer le quitó el pergamino a Naruto, y Misato llegó justo a tiempo interponiéndose en el medio haciendo que la kunoichi colocara el sello en ella. Misato gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas frente a aquella mujer.

Sasuke observó con horror como Misato era herida con un extraño jutsu. Algo dentro de él se removió. Naruto logró escaparse y la tomó entre sus brazos ya que estaba debilitada. Sasuke la miró, Misato se veía muy debilitada pero se puso de pie y abrió su kimono de kunoichi revelando su abdomen mostrando una extraña forma negra. Ella en su mano derecha encendió chakra en sus dedos y rápidamente los clavó fuertemente en su abdomen haciendo que se formara humo desde allí.

− ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras, Sasuke? – preguntó Misato cerrándose el kimono – ¿Estás pasmado por lo que la loca me hizo? ¡Pues entérate que Naruto y yo hacemos algo! ¡Y no nos quedamos de pie mirando con la boca abierta como el enemigo intenta matar a nuestros compañeros! ¡No nos quedamos sin hacer nada como cobardes! – despotricó furiosa

La miró sorprendido pero comprendió al instante lo estúpido y cobarde que estaba siendo, había dejado que el miedo lo dominara. Recordó a aquel hombre que asesinó a su Clan, a su familia. Ese hombre que se hacía llamar su hermano mayor. Algún día lo mataría pero para eso debía superar obstáculos como estos. Una nueva determinación nació en Sasuke.

Sasuke corrió hacia la kunoichi con kunai en mano. Le lanzó una gran cantidad de kunai que se incrustaron en el árbol ya que ella los esquivaba. Comenzaron una feroz lucha de taijutsu donde los ataques de Sasuke eran certeros y se anticipaba al enemigo. La mujer comenzó a correr a gran velocidad alrededor de él hasta que Sasuke pudo verla y lanzarle un jutsu de fuego muy potente.

La lucha continuó sin cesar hasta que la mujer lanzó una corriente de aire hacia Sasuke, pero este la esquivo saltando a otro árbol de más arriba. Aprovechando su altura, Sasuke la tomó por la espalda y saltó al aire dándola vuelta haciendo que la cabeza de ella quedara hacia abajo. Al llegar al piso, la cabeza de la mujer se estrelló con fuerza en el duro suelo pero al instante reveló ser un clon de lodo.

Una horda de kunai se dirigieron hacia él por lo que las evitó utilizando alambre ninja para colgarse a una rama y girar por el árbol evitando así el ataque. Apenas llegó a tierra firme, la kunoichi lo alcanzó desde el lado contrario y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Y muchos más golpes hasta que Sasuke cayó al suelo.

− Que decepcionante has resultado ser – dijo la mujer – tus ancestros llorarían, el Clan Uchiha debería agradecerme por matarte pequeño y tonto gusano

Sasuke activó unos cascabeles explosivos que había depositado en la túnica de la mujer. Ella gritó de dolor y Sasuke aprovechó para atraparla con kunai entre alambre ninja.

− ¡Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu! – exclamó Sasuke luego de formar una serie de sellos

Una gran llamarada de fuego controlada fue guiada por él hasta la kunoichi incinerándola. El ataque fue letal, considerando que la mujer estaba atrapada en alambre. Misato llegó a su lado al darse cuenta de que Sasuke había usado mucho su chakra. Observaron con asombro cómo la mujer se liberó de los alambres y se posicionó enfrente de ellos liberando su sed de sangre.

− Mucha maestría en tus habilidades para tu edad, eres un verdadero Uchiha después de todo – dijo con voz de hombre – puede que no hayas despertado el Sharingan pero sé que lo harás muy pronto. Sí, tú serás perfecto – lo miró nuevamente – es evidente que eres su hermano, tal vez tu vista sea más aguda que la de Itachi.

− ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! – gritó Sasuke exasperado

− Mi nombre es Orochimaru – se presentó jugando con el pergamino – pero en cuanto a lo que quiero esperaré hasta que nos vuelvamos a ver. Lo cual no sucederá hasta que no hayas terminado este examen con la mejor calificación de todos – habló incendiando el pergamino que les había quitado – pero primero tendrás que vencer a los ninjas del sonido que está oculto y que me sirven.

− ¡Oye, víbora! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – gritó Naruto

− Ahora te dejaré un regalo – sonrió estirando el cuello anormalmente

No tengo más chakra, lo último que tenía lo utilicé cuando me quite el sello que Orochimaru me puso. El maldito hombre serpiente le pondrá la marca maldita a Sasuke. ¡Debo detenerlo! Maldita sea, no me queda chakra. Amplié los ojos recordando mi fuente de chakra Yin en la frente. Podría utilizarla pero no tengo idea los efectos que tendrá. Vi como Orochimaru se acercaba cada vez más a Sasuke. No tengo otra opción, debo hacerlo. Me quité la banda ninja de la frente y la até en mi brazo. Formé un sello y miré a Orochimaru que ahora casualmente me prestaba atención.

− Regla número uno, el ninja médico jamás dejará de curar a sus compañeros mientras sigan respirando – comencé a recitar mientras el chakra comenzaba a expandirse por mi cuerpo – Regla número dos, el ninja médico jamás podrá entrar en combate – Orochimaru entrecerró los ojos en mi frente – Regla número tres, el ninja médico será siempre el último de su equipo en morir – pude ver líneas blancas extendiéndose en mi cuerpo – esas son las reglas que me enseñó mi maestra pero hay una regla más – sonreí pensando en Tsunade-obasan – ¡Regla número cuatro, solo aquellos que hayan dominado el Byakugou no Jutsu, la técnica de restauración divina del ninjutsu médico están autorizados a romper las tres reglas anteriores! – chakra de color blanco brotó de mi cuerpo

Aunque en realidad el Byakugou no Jutsu no está completamente dominado pude liberarlo pero todavía no tengo idea de las consecuencias. Naruto miró con la boca abierta el raro jutsu de Misato, mientras Sasuke pensaba que no conocía muchas cosas de su amiga.

− Veo que Tsunade te ha entrenado – habló Orochimaru – pareces prometedora – sonrió con maldad – no estaría de más tener un segundo contenedor. Ahora dime niña, ¿cómo te llamas?

− Mi nombre es Misato Senju y jamás seré tu contenedor – dije tomando posición de batalla

− Quiero ver lo que puedes hacer, querida

− ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! ¡Váyanse! – ordené seriamente

− ¡No, Misato! ¡No pienso dejarte con él! ¡Te va a matar! – exclamó Sasuke observándola

− ¡Sí, dattebayo! ¡Vamos a ayudarte! – gritó Naruto

− ¡Los dos escuchen! – ordené con enojo – ustedes no son rivales para este hombre. Él es Orochimaru, un legendario Sannin

− ¿Y tú si eres rival para él? – se burló Sasuke

− No, tampoco lo soy – admití – pero puedo distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que ustedes escapen. Voy a estar bien, con este jutsu no hay forma de que muera – los miré de reojo

Naruto amplió los ojos al ver la mirada de Misato. Ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ellos. Debían confiar en ella. Además les aseguro que con ese jutsu no moriría.

− Sasuke, debemos irnos – dijo de repente Naruto

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso piensas dejarla aquí con ese lunático?! – exclamó Sasuke con furia

− ¡No! ¡Confía en ella! ¡Dijo que no va a morir! – replicó Naruto

− ¡No la dejaré! ¡Ella no va a poder durar mucho! – continuó Sasuke

− Sasuke – llamó Naruto con seriedad, él lo miró – ese jutsu que Misato está usando es poderoso y… – miró hacia otro lado – me cuesta admitirlo pero ella es más fuerte que nosotros – Sasuke no contestó – es por eso que debemos hacer lo que dijo

Sasuke reflexionó sobre lo que dijo Naruto. Debía admitir que el dobe tenía razón. Misato es bastante fuerte desde que volvió a Konoha. Ella ha estado entrenando casi toda su vida para lograr todo lo que ahora sabe y puede hacer. Sasuke la miró, todo ese esfuerzo tuvo sus frutos.

Misato observó a sus compañeros por el rabillo del ojo y los vio hablando hasta que ambos la miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Eso fue raro, no esperaba que acataran sus órdenes. Rápidamente los dos se fueron saltando entre los árboles. Ella miró a Orochimaru y detectó sus intenciones de seguirlos.

− No irás a ninguna parte, Orochimaru – sonrió Misato

− Veamos lo que puedes hacer, querida – dijo corriendo hacia ella

Misato detuvo una poderosa patada proveniente de Orochimaru torciendo su pierna ya que desde que libero su sello tiene mucha más fuerza de lo normal. Comenzaron una batalla a puro taijutsu pegando patadas, puñetazos y combinaciones. Una tras otra. Misato por fin logró darle un puñetazo haciendo que salga expulsado hacia atrás donde chocó contra un árbol.

− Eres buena, niña – salió del árbol donde estaba incrustado – ahora veamos qué haces con esto – esparció sangre sobre su brazo – Kuchiyose no Jutsu – una serpiente gigante apareció de repente

La serpiente se abalanzó hacia Misato rápidamente para comerla pero ella liberó a tiempo sus grandes cadenas de diamantina pudiendo retener a la serpiente devoradora de personas. En un movimiento, Misato torció las cadenas hasta destrozar por completo a la serpiente. Sangre y carne de la serpiente fueron desparramadas por el bosque.

− Esas cadenas que solo el Clan Uzumaki puede poseerlas – se lamió los labios – está decidido, serás mi otra promesa potencial al igual que el heredero Uchiha

− ¡Jamás!

− Eso ya lo veremos

Orochimaru se abalanzó hacia Misato expulsando de sus mangas una gran cantidad de serpientes asesinas. Sin poder esquivar o desviar el ataque, Misato recurrió a usar un jutsu.

− ¡Doton: Doryu Heki! – exclamó al terminar de realizar una serie de sellos

Las serpientes no llegaron a su objetivo, sino que se chocaron con la gran sólida pared de tierra que Misato creó con su jutsu. Orochimaru sonrió con maldad, esta chica era perfecta. Él decidió terminar de jugar con ella de una vez.

− Te daré un obsequio – dijo Orochimaru yendo hacia Misato

Misato evitó una mordida a su cuello por milímetros. El Sannin era sumamente veloz, no por nada era un Sannin. Un ninja de élite. Dispuesta a pisar con su fuerza monstruosa el piso, un clon de Orochimaru la tomó por la espalda con una fuerza abrumadora mientras le torcía la cabeza. El verdadero Orochimaru se acercó a ella.

− Has perdido, querida – habló mientras corría su cabello rojo a un costado para luego morder su cuello

Misato gritó de dolor por la horrible mordida. El sello maldito del cielo de Orochimaru no se mostró en el cuello de la chica. Orochimaru gruñó furioso. ¡Su sello que él mismo había creado no funcionaba en la niña! En un nuevo intento, mordió su cuello. Misato dio un grito desgarrador por el dolor, lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al sentir sus dientes desgarrando su piel. Orochimaru entendió por qué su sello no funcionaba en ella, sus heridas sanaban rápidamente antes de que él pudiera insertarlo. Pero se curaban no por el Byakugou no Jutsu sino por otra cosa que no sabía pero lo averiguaría.

Sin más que hacer, Orochimaru se retiró del lugar dejando a Misato sola. Ella cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo. Estaba desmayada, sin energía. El chakra restante de su sello Yin volvió a su frente automáticamente. Un rombo rosa claro se formó en su frente.

**En otra parte del Bosque **

El equipo de Gai estaba descansando a la orilla de un río. TenTen estaba bebiendo un poco de té, Lee estaba recostado sobre el piso y Neji sentado en una roca jugando con un kunai.

− Bueno, ya hemos descansado suficiente – dijo Neji – creo que los otros equipos nos buscarán pronto y eso significa que será hora de atacar. Ya saben el plan, nos separamos y nos esparcimos. Y pase lo que pase, si nos contacta otro equipo o no, nos reencontraremos en este punto ¿sí? – preguntó lanzando el kunai en el suelo

− Sí, claro – asintió TenTen

− ¡Entendido! – exclamó Lee

− Entonces, ¡Vámonos! – ordenó

Mientras Neji caminaba entre los árboles del Bosque pudo divisar con su Byakugan a varios kilometros dos shinobis peleando. Ambos tenían un gran poder, lo que llamó su atención fue uno de los ninjas. Ese shinobi tenía un extraño chakra alrededor de su cuerpo como si fuera cubierto por el. Con cautela y rapidez se acercó al lugar llegando justo al momento en donde un ninja se iba dejando a una chica de pelo rojo en el suelo inconsciente. Neji reconoció el cabello rojo. Era Misato Senju. Se acercó a ella y estaba desmayada, completamente agotada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	24. Exámenes Chunin Parte III

¡Hola, lectores! ¡Pido mil perdones por la tardanza! No sirve de nada darles excusas pero merecen saber por qué no actualicé en todo estos días. Bueno, no actualicé porque estaba poniéndome al día con la materia Contabilidad. Sí, fue duro.

Lo bueno es que actualicé y no pienso dejar este fic. Y también quiero agradecerles por haberme esperado.

Quizás este capítulo sea un poco corto pero los voy a recompensar. ¡Disfruten! Se llevarán una sorpresa ;)

**lacho12:** Sí, lo había pensado pero todo sucede por una razón :)

**AmantedeSuzukiyMisaki: **¡Gracias! Me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo :D El tema del por qué no funcionó la marca de maldición en Misato se verá después... Saludos

**valeria: **¡Gracias! ¡Sí, tarde bastante pero actualicé!

**Invitado: **Perdón por la tardanza :_ ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!

**santos: **¡Gracias por comentar! Ahora tus dudas se resolverán ;) ¡Disculpa la demora! Este nuevo capítulo aliviará tu estrés (?

**kerencita uchiha: **¡Gracias! El por qué no funcionó se sabrá más adelante ;)

**Yaja Tanimoto: **¡Gracias! Me alegro que te guste mi OC Misato :3 Y tienes razón, todo puede pasar en este capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Todos cambiamos lentamente con el tiempo, al igual que las nubes en el cielo"_

Abrí los ojos repentinamente. El lugar estaba oscuro pero una luz rosada rodeaba el lugar, lo que permitía ver a mi alrededor.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy muerta?

Sentí que estaba sobre un charco de agua. Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y era así. Agua me rodeaba levemente.

− ¿Por qué piensas que muerta has de estar? – preguntó una voz ronca

Me senté rápidamente y volteé hacia dónde provenía la voz.

− Tu percepción ética sobre la muerte es totalmente diferente de la de mi época – continuó hablando – debes de tener un espíritu fuerte para pensar que estás muerta

Lo miré fijamente. Era un anciano de aspecto extraño. Tenía rinnegan, kimono con diez comas, dos cuernos y larga barba blanca. Levanté una ceja.

− ¿Quién eres? – pregunté con curiosidad

− Esa es una pregunta muy natural en este tipo de situaciones – habló el anciano

− ¿Por qué tienes el rinnegan? – pregunté nuevamente ignorando su respuesta misteriosa

− Eres una buena observadora – comentó con simpleza y luego frunció el ceño – espero que seas lo suficientemente realista para comprender tu estado actual – lo miré confundida – todavía no estás muerta, este lugar es tu mente

− ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – lo miré expectante – ¿Y cómo salgo de aquí? Hay una cierta serpiente que intentó matarme

− ¡No preguntes tantas cosas a la vez! – exclamó el anciano flotando en su lugar – estoy muerto y vengo del pasado. Soy un sacerdote que viaja de generación en generación en forma de chakra flotante para ver el mundo del ninshu – amplié los ojos en realización – me llamo Hagoromo y soy el creador del ninshu. También me conocen como Rikudo Sennin

− ¡Lo sabía! – exclamé triunfal – ¡Eres el tipo de las historias de Jiraiya!

− ¿De modo que me conoces? – preguntó sorprendido

− Fuiste tú que creó el ninjutsu, ¿verdad?

− El ninjutsu no, el ninshu – aclaró con rudeza tomando su largo bastón – creé el ninshu para traer esperanza – me miró severamente – no lo confundas con el ninjutsu, que se creó para traer guerras

− Mm, bueno – asentí un poco intimidada – si eres Rikudo Sennin, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte – el sabio me interrumpió golpeando su bastón en el suelo provocando movimiento en el agua

Observé el piso donde el agua se movía, en ese lugar se formó una figura de una mujer. Era muy bella. La imagen parecía como si fuera mi sombra.

− Me recuerdas a mi sobrina Shiki – habló Rikudo Sennin – en todo caso, este es el momento adecuado – se acercó flotando – te diré la razón de tu existencia pero quizás te queden interrogantes que no podré responder hasta que sea el momento

− Hai – asentí lentamente y lo miré – ¿Quién es Shiki?

− Primero debo decirte que ha sido una terrible decisión aquella de que hayas liberado el chakra Yin de tu frente – lo miré sorprendida – has puesto en verdadero peligro tu vida, tu cuerpo ha sido saturado de chakra – explicó con calma – es por eso razón que el chakra se divide en Yin y Yang, para que haya un equilibrio natural

− ¡Pero debía hacer algo! – interrumpí moviendo los brazos – ¡Mis amigos estaban en peligro! – Rikudo esbozó una media sonrisa

− En verdad me recuerdas a Shiki – me miró con nostalgia – pero por suerte podré salvarte de una muerte inevitable

− No entiendo absolutamente nada – contesté sin rodeos

− Entonces debo comenzar desde el principio – dijo el sabio golpeando el suelo con su bastón – te contaré sobre mi madre y mis hijos – el agua mostró la imagen de una mujer con cuernos y ojos Byakugan – mi madre, Ootsutsuki Kaguya llegó a esta tierra desde un lugar muy lejano. Vino buscando el fruto del Shinjuu, el árbol sagrado. Su fruto está hecho de chakra. Kaguya comió ese fruto, y el poder que obtuvo le permitió gobernar esta tierra – se formó la imagen de Kaguya obteniendo el poder – era muy poderosa, la gente la llamaba "La Diosa" o "El Demonio Conejo de la Luna", la adoraban y también le temían – observé a Kaguya junto a dos bebés – Kaguya dio a luz a dos hijos. Uno de ellos fui yo – lo miré sorprendida – para pagar por los pecados de mi madre, mi hermano y yo luchamos contra el Juubi, la encarnación del Shinjuu y lo encerramos en nuestro interior. El shinjuu luchó ferozmente para recuperar el fruto del chakra que le habíamos robado – explicó mostrando al Juubi – Más tarde, yo también tuve dos hijos y mi hermano una hija. Llamé Indra al mayor y Ashura al menor, y les enseñé el ninshu a ambos. Mi hermano llamó a su hija, Shiki – lo miré atentamente, ya que anteriormente había dicho que le recordaba a esa mujer – Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia entre ellos. Uno heredó mis poderosos genes de chakra y el otro no. La diferencia era enorme.

− ¿Y qué pasó con Shiki?

− No te impacientes, ya voy a llegar a allí – dijo con tranquilidad – en efecto, Indra era el hermano sobresaliente mientras que Ashura se quedó con las sobras

− Y eso que era hijo del Sabio de los Seis Caminos – bufé, no podía creerlo aunque pensando en Naruto. Eran muy parecidos.

− Tal vez no debería decir esto, pero no importa cuán excelentes sean los padres ya que un hijo no tiene por qué heredar todo su potencial – dijo sabiamente mientras recordaba el poder de mi madre, Kasumi – solo has heredado una parte del poder de tu madre, o eso crees – comentó misteriosamente

− Nací más parecida a ella que a mi padre – dije pensando en su imagen – ya que de él no he heredado nada pero aunque no haya sido muy unida a él – sonreí – espero hacerlo orgulloso de mí

− Todavía no sabes eso, Misato – sonrió levemente – en verdad me recuerdas a Shiki por tu amable corazón – lo miré – en fin, Indra y Ashura recorrieron caminos distintos. Shiki fue entrenada por mi hermano pero siempre se reunía con mis hijos, pues eran muy amigos. Indra tuvo unos ojos poderosos y un excelente sentido del combate desde que nació – una imagen en el agua se formó de Indra – lo llamaban genio. Era capaz de hacerlo todo por sí mismo y pronto supo que su poder era diferente del de los demás. También descubrió que podía conseguirlo todo con su poder excepto el amor de Shiki – levanté una ceja – por otra parte, Ashura no pudo hacer nada del todo bien desde que era niño – la imagen cambió a una de Ashura - Ni siquiera podía nacer por sí solo. Para conseguir el mismo poder que su hermano, necesitaba esforzarse mucho y la cooperación de mucha otra gente. Al sufrir entrenando duro, el chakra en el interior de Ashura floreció y ganó el mismo poder que su hermano. Igualmente comprendió que la cooperación y la ayuda de los demás fue lo que le dio su poder. Comprendió lo que significaba sentir amor hacia los demás – explicó Rikudo Sennin – y Shiki entrenando y esforzándose obtuvo un gran poder que decidió dirigirlo hacia la paz de la tierra. Aquel sueño y corazón amable que Shiki tenía, hizo que Ashura se enamorara de ella – sonrió levemente – Por el modo en que vivió Ashura, vi una nueva posibilidad. Dividí el poder del Juubi en mi interior y le di un nombre a cada una de las partes. Me convencí de que ese vínculo llamado "cooperación" era el auténtico poder. Ashura y Shiki se casaron y nombré a mi hijo menor el sucesor del ninshu. Y pensé que Indra colaboraría al ser su hermano mayor pero no lo aceptó y mucho menos perder a su amor. Ese fue el comienzo de una larga guerra. Aunque los tres destruyeran sus cuerpos, sus chakras no desaparecieron sino que fueron reencarnando continuamente en el tiempo – explicó Hagoromo seriamente

− Dijiste que te recordaba a Shiki – dije lentamente pensando en eso – y también que sus chakras fueron reencarnando en el tiempo – tragué saliva – ¿es lo que creo que es?

− Sí, el espíritu y chakra de Shiki se reencarnó en ti – reveló sin rodeos – veo claramente como su chakra fluye en ti.

Miré al suelo sin emoción. Si el chakra de alguien más fue reencarnado dentro de mí, entonces ¿por qué yo reencarné en esta vida? ¿Cuál es la razón de mi existencia?

− Misato, tengo conocimiento de que antes de que nacieras como Misato Senju fuiste una persona diferente con una vida distinta en otra dimensión – fijó su mirada en mí – la verdad es que el chakra de Shiki se reencarnó en ti cuando vivías en aquella dimensión

− ¿Por qué reencarnó en mí? – pregunté inquieta

− Esa pregunta no puedo responderla ahora, será cuando sea el momento – contestó tomando su bastón, fruncí el ceño

− ¿Y qué pasará ahora?

− Ahora te he salvado la vida, y te despertarás cuando mi chakra recupere tu saturado cuerpo – explicó Rikudo Sennin – y no vuelvas a activar el sello hasta que hayas acumulado correctamente el chakra Yang. Si vuelves a hacerlo, no estaré de nuevo para salvarte – avisó seriamente

La silueta de Rikudo Sennin comenzó a desvanecerse. Le grité que no se fuera aún, que tenía cosas que preguntarle pero solo sonrió levemente y susurró que ya llegaría el momento.

**En el Bosque Prohibido**

Después de que Anko descubriera que Orochimaru estaba en la aldea, salió a buscarlo sin antes informarle a Lord Hokage. Lo encontró, en el centro del Bosque.

Ambos lucharon arduamente, Anko demostró a su ex sensei lo mucho que había progresado. Finalmente, Anko intentó retenerlo y asesinarlo utilizando un antiguo jutsu prohibido pero Orochimaru ganó la batalla debido a que lo que Anko intentaba retener era su clon.

− Por supuesto ya perteneces a la élite, una virtuosa guerrera. Que desobediente eres por usar el jutsu prohibido que te enseñé – se burló riendo maniáticamente mientras Anko le lanzaba un kunai

− No, no funcionará Anko – sostuvo el kunai con dos dedos y luego hizo un sello activando el sello maldito en ella

− ¿Po-or qué estás aquí? – preguntó entre dientes Anko sosteniéndose el cuello en dolor

− Estoy profundamente herido, después de tanto tiempo esperaba una recepción más amigable – dijo Orochimaru con burla

− No digas que vienes a asesinar a Lord Hokage

− No, aún no – negó con la cabeza – aún no tengo suficientes súbditos como para atreverme pero he oído muchas cosas de esta aldea y pensé que tal vez podría hacerla mía – Anko cayó de rodillas debido al fuerte dolor – ¿es la marca, no es así? Acabo de ponerle la misma marca de maldición a un jovencito no hace mucho tiempo. Fue un prospecto muy prometedor, aunque también me ha llamado la atención una mujercita con bastante potencial

− Veo que no has cambiado nada, él morirá antes de servirte – dijo Anko

− Hmm, es probable – sonrió perversamente – yo diría que las probabilidades son de diez contra uno pero creo que el niño podría sobrevivir como tú lo hiciste

− Suenas muy interesado por ese chico – Anko dejo de respirar cuando Orochimaru tocó su mejilla

− Suenas celosa, ¿es eso? – Orochimaru se rio – no puedes perdonarme, ¿verdad? Por haberte utilizado y luego hacerte a un lado – quitó la mano de su mejilla – de alguna manera ese joven tiene aún más potencial que tú. Por algo es el heredero de las sublimes habilidades del Clan Uchiha pero te recuerdo que la chica del Clan Senju sigue siendo uno de mis objetivos. La condición física de ambos es excelente, el jovencito podría ser mi heredero que tanto he buscado – se puso de pie – pase lo que pase asegúrate que nadie termine los exámenes pronto. Tres de mis seguidores también son candidatos, debo ver que tan lejos pueden llegar. Ten en mente esto, si alguien detiene mi diversión significará el fin de la aldea de la Hoja – comentó Orochimaru caminando en sentido contrario para luego desaparecer en una llamarada de fuego

Anko se quedó sentada en el piso mirando donde su antiguo sensei había desaparecido.

**En otra parte del Bosque Prohibido**

Neji estaba mirando fijamente el rostro tranquilo de Misato. Lo que llamaba su atención era el rombo rosa en su frente, sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar pero no recordaba dónde. Por supuesto, activó su Byakugan para ver qué era y se sorprendió al ver una gran cantidad de chakra acumulada allí.

Cuando la encontró estaba completamente agotada, sin chakra pero ahora misteriosamente recuperó la mitad de su chakra. Aunque se preguntaba qué era lo que le había pasado como para que terminara así de agotada pero lo extraño de todo esto era que no tenía ni una sola herida.

Misato abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente mirando alrededor como si buscara algo. Neji la miró expectante.

− ¡Neji! – exclamó sorprendida – ¿qué haces aquí? – cuestionó mirando hacia todos lados

− Te encontré inconsciente – respondió con simpleza – no deberías ponerte en movimiento en tu estado – advirtió al verla levantarse

− Tengo que encontrar a Sasuke y Naruto – suspiró estirándose los brazos – por casualidad, ¿los has visto?

− No – respondió Neji

− Oh… mmm, gracias por la ayuda – agradeció Misato, y Neji asintió

Sin más, Misato emprendió su camino en búsqueda de sus compañeros de equipo. Mientras ella saltaba de rama en rama, se detuvo repentinamente al sentir una fuerte llamarada de chakra parecida al chakra de Orochimaru pero tenía un toque distinto. Misato activó su kekkei genkai rastreando aquel chakra. Lo había encontrado.

Dejando de lado su cansancio por la otra batalla, corrió incesantemente hasta llegar al lugar. Vio una cabeza de cabellos negros. Frunció el ceño, y corrió hacia él. Y en ese instante vio a sus compañeros y amigos tirados en el suelo inconscientes.

Sin pensarlo, comenzó a aplicarle ninjutsu médico a Naruto que se veía muy pálido pero extrañamente no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal, además de algunas pequeñas heridas de combate. Misato le abrió su chaqueta naranja y subió su remera para ver su estómago, aplicó chakra en donde debería estar el sello que hizo Yondaime Hokage. Tal como sospechaba, el sello había sido manipulado por Orochimaru. Ella no tenía el suficiente chakra para quitarlo así que por ahora lo dejaría así como estaba.

Misato se dirigió hacia Sasuke, tenía muchísima fiebre y temblaba sin cerró los ojos pensando, y miró su cuello. Allí estaba la marca de maldición. Apretó los puños con fuerza, se había esforzado tanto para que no le pusiera la marca. Misato sentía una gran impotencia. Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos chocolate, no quería que Sasuke terminara como un vengador y asesino. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y por más que ella se las quitara, seguían cayendo. Odiaba llorar pero era lo único que podía hacer. Llorar por su amigo, por el futuro que se acercaba.

Mientras sus manos temblaban, las acercó a su cuello aplicando ninjutsu médico para calmar el terrible dolor de Sasuke. Al ver su rostro de sufrimiento, apretó los dientes con frustración. Se suponía que debía evitar todo esto. Se suponía que debían ser felices. Misato acercó las manos a su cuerpo curando sus heridas y bajando la fiebre. Finalmente, Sasuke dejó de temblar y la fiebre había descendido considerablemente.

Misato se dio cuenta que estaban en peligro allí, así que los movió hasta un árbol para que descansaran. Luego de trasladarlos, Misato se recostó sobre el tronco al lado de sus amigos. Suspiró cansinamente. Su chakra todavía no se había recuperado del todo y además había estado usando ninjutsu médico.

Lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron de cansancio y se durmió.

Misato al tener una fuente de chakra sensible la convierte en un sensor y mientras dormía unos arbustos se movieron despertándola al instante bruscamente. Ella sintió la presencia de tres chakras en los arbustos pertenecientes a la Aldea del Sonido. De repente una ardilla apareció acercándose a ella pero la detuvo aventándole un kunai delante de ella. La ardilla escapó asustada mientras Misato se ponía de pie preparándose para la inevitable batalla.

− Te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia – se burló Dosu – despierta a Sasuke, queremos pelear con él – ordenó

− Pues, ¿no ves? – resoplé – está inconsciente porque tu amo le dio la marca de maldición así que tendrás que conformarte conmigo

− ¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada después de que nos hablaste así! – exclamó Zaku – primero voy a matarte y luego voy a matar a Sasuke – amenazó poniéndose de pie

− Espera, Zaku – dijo Dosu

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

− Es muy obvio, esta tierra ha sido recientemente removida – explicó acercándose a un lugar descubriendo mi trampa – y este tipo de hierbas no crece en un lugar así – me palmeé la frente mentalmente, nunca fui buena con las trampas – sabes, si planeas usar una trampa no tiene caso si no la ocultas bien

− Ja, causa risa – se burló Zaku – lanzaste tu kunai para evitar que la ardilla cayera en tu trampa

− Ahora la mataremos – ordenó Dosu

Los tres ninjas del sonido se abalanzaron hacia mí. Saqué un kunai lista para pelear pero viendo que eran muy rápidos, arranqué el tronco de un árbol con mi fuerza y se lo lancé a ellos. A duras penas escaparon del tronco.

− ¡Huracán de la Hoja! – gritó alguien haciendo una gran ventisca

− ¿Qué haces aquí, Lee? – pregunté preocupada

− Parece que ustedes tienen que esforzarse más – dijo Lee mirando hacia los ninjas del Sonido

− ¿Quién eres tú? – gruñó Dosu

− Soy el guapo, más guapo de la Aldea de la Hoja – contestó tomando posición de batalla – y mi nombre es Rock Lee

− Lee, vete – dije con preocupación – se supone que somos enemigos y además estos ninjas son diferentes

− Misato, ya te lo dije – miró de reojo – te protegeré hasta la muerte – lo miré sorprendida

− Está bien – sonreí recordando su promesa – pero lucharemos juntos – tendí mi puño

− Por supuesto – sonrió brillantemente correspondiendo mi puño

− Por lo visto no tengo opción – dijo Dosu dándole el pergamino a su compañero – Zaku, dejaré que te encargues de Sasuke. Yo me encargaré de estos dos.

Estando a su lado le susurré a Lee el truco que hacen ellos con el sonido. Le expliqué brevemente que reproducían sonidos dañando los oídos y gradualmente la red de chakra alterándola, por lo que también afectaría a los órganos.

De repente, Dosu atacó a Lee y este con un golpe lo contraatacó lanzándolo lejos. Rock Lee comenzó a quitar las vendas de sus brazos. Activé mis bisturíes de chakra para ayudarlo en caso de que lo necesitara. Dosu volvió al ataque pero Lee desapareció y reapareció delante de él propinándole una fuerte patada en el mentón. Y repitió lo mismo a su espalda, envolviendo a Dosu con vendas rápidamente. Mientras ambos giraban velozmente, Lee gritó loto primario chocando en el suelo junto al ninja enemigo.

Miré con enojo, a los ninjas del Sonido pues Zaku había atrapado a tiempo a Dosu para que su cabeza no chocara en el suelo. De repente, Dosu se acercó corriendo a Lee mientras lanzaba sonidos desde su brazo. Envié chakra a mis oídos pero solo duró unos segundos y pude sentir el horrible dolor en mi cabeza. Mi vista se distorsionó. ¿Por qué mi chakra no duraba más? Caí de rodillas por el dolor insoportable en mis oídos y cabeza. Mi condición de sensor multiplicaba por mil las sensaciones de este jutsu. Y sin poder soportar un segundo más, todo se volvió negro por segunda vez.

El equipo diez espiaba desde un arbusto la batalla que se estaba produciendo hasta que Misato cayó desmayada sin previo aviso. Ino la miró preocupada, recordando algunos momentos juntas. El equipo se introdujo en la lucha al ver que Lee estaba derrotado por los ataques de Dosu. Más tarde el equipo de Gai hizo su aparición.

**En la mente de Misato**

Todo estaba blanco. Sin oscuridad.

Miré al suelo y estaba flotando. ¿Será un nuevo encuentro con Rikudo Sennin?

Desde la lejanía pude distinguir a una figura caminando con elegancia hacia donde estaba.

− Ha sido bastante tiempo desde que has estado aquí – habló la mujer con voz suave – tus amigos necesitan ayuda – y dicha mujer se dio media vuelta volviendo por donde vino

**En el Bosque Prohibido**

Misato parpadeó lentamente recordando dónde estaba. Vio a casi toda su generación mirando con horror hacia alguien. Ella siguió sus miradas y vio a Sasuke cubierto de marcas negras en su piel y un chakra violeta oscuro lo recubría. Pero lo peor fue cuando quebró los brazos de Dosu sin piedad.

Tambaleándose, Misato se puso de pie y como podía corrió hacia Sasuke para detenerlo. Iba a matar a todos si seguía así.

− ¡Basta, Sasuke! – gritó Misato desesperadamente mientras sostenía sus brazos

Sasuke la miró con furia y confusión. Él comenzó a querer salir de su agarre pero Misato lo abrazó para evitarlo.

Luego de unos minutos, Sasuke se calmó y sus marcas negras comenzaron a volver en forma de marca de maldición en su cuello. Comenzó a respirar pesadamente mientras se arrodillaba como queriendo conseguir aliento.

− Eres fuerte, Sasuke – dijo Dosu tendiéndole el pergamino – muy fuerte, y como te encuentras ahora no podemos esperar vencerte – colocó el pergamino en el suelo – te propongo un trato, yo te doy este pergamino y tú nos dejas ir – se puso de pie y tomó en brazos a su compañero – por lo visto te subestimamos pero finalmente descubrimos lo que necesitábamos saber – tomó a la fémina del equipo – por ahora estamos empatados pero si nos volvemos a encontrar en combate te prometo que no correremos y nos esconderemos – y se fue corriendo

Misato miró hacia Sasuke y vio que estaba sosteniendo su brazo que temblaba. Miraba con los ojos ampliados lo que había hecho. El equipo diez fue a despertar a Naruto. Misato estaba triste por el destino que Sasuke iba a tener que vivir, por la oscuridad que le esperaba.

Naruto gritó por el golpe que Chouji le dio, su compañera de equipo lo miró con enojo. Sus gritos iban a atraer enemigos.

− ¡Todos escóndanse! – Naruto se tiró al suelo gritando – ¡Esa ninja de la hierba! ¡¿Dónde pudo haberse escondido?!

− De verdad eres uno de esos – dijo Shikamaru – y me refiero a que eres uno de esos que me sacan de mis cabales – lo miró con el ceño fruncido

Con un suspiro, Misato procedió a curar de sus heridas con ninjutsu médico aunque no podría usarlo mucho por falta de chakra. Naruto comenzó a correr hacia Rock Lee que estaba siendo sacudido con enojo por TenTen.

− ¡Oye, yo te conozco cejas de azotador! – gritó Naruto señalándolo

− ¡Naruto! ¡No le faltes el respeto! – regañó Misato dándole un golpe suave en su cabeza y luego miró al chico – Lee, gracias por tu ayuda – sonrió con agradecimiento

− ¡Gracias, Misato-chan! – lloriqueó Rock Lee – pero creo que mis esfuerzos no fueron lo suficientemente buenos. Gracias, Sasuke – el nombrado frunció el ceño – eres tan bueno como tu reputación, tal como se esperaba de alguien del Clan Uchiha – dijo desganado – para derrotar a esos ninjas debes ser muy fuerte y no como yo que fui aplastado como puré – Sasuke lo miró sorprendido – Misato, el loto de la aldea florece dos veces y cuando nos volvamos a ver me habré convertido en un ninja más fuerte. ¡Lo prometo! – ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

Desde una rama alta, Neji observaba a Sasuke atentamente. Sasuke Uchiha era un oponente más fuerte de lo que había imaginado, tal poder. Desvió su vista a Misato que estaba regañando a Naruto mientras lo curaba. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ella se había puesto su banda ninja en la frente ocultando aquel rombo rosa del cual no tenía idea qué era pero el chakra que había allí era inmenso.

**Al día siguiente**

Naruto se quitó su mono naranja e hizo clones de sombra para cazar peces en un río del Bosque de la Muerte. Él junto a sus clones saltaron desde un precipicio y se lanzaron a cazar peces pero no hubo suerte. En cambio Sasuke que con tres kunai atrapó tres peces con solo lanzar los kunai. Casualmente, Misato fue a ver qué tal iban con la caza.

− ¿Solo tres peces? – los miró decepcionada – son dos ninjas y no pueden cazar peces

− A esos peces los atrapé yo – bufó Sasuke indignado – y él no pudo cazar ninguno

− Mmm, voy a intentarlo – sonrió Misato desabrochándose el kimono de kunoichi y quitándose el short

Al instante, las mejillas de Naruto se pusieron rojas de pena mientras que Sasuke miraba hacia otro lado sin dejar a la vista su rostro. Naruto comenzó a tartamudear.

− ¡Misa-ato! – chilló Naruto avergonzado – ¡Espera a que nos vayamos!

− ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida

− ¡¿Cómo qué por qué?! – gritó exasperado Naruto – ¡Eres una chica y-y...!

− ¿Y qué? – preguntó Misato aún más confundida

− Ya déjenlo – murmuró Sasuke estando de espalda – Naruto, vamos a encender el fuego mientras Misato caza un par de peces más – ordenó

Naruto salió corriendo del agua y siguió a Sasuke rápidamente. Misato parpadeó confundida por la previa conversación. Se encogió de hombros y sonriendo con maldad se lanzó al río estilo bomba.

Finalmente, el equipo siete esperaba a que los peces se asaran correctamente para poder comerlos. Naruto miraba fijamente a su pez esperando ansiosamente que se cocinara pues tenía mucha hambre.

− Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que el segundo examen comenzó – habló Sasuke – tengan por seguro que no romperemos ninguna marca, solo nos quedan veinticuatro horas

− Sí – suspiró Misato

Cuando ya tenían sus peces, Naruto comenzó a comerlo ávidamente mientras Misato lo miraba en reflexión seria. Sasuke levantó una ceja.

− Vaya cuanta alegría – dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke

− Ya lo dijiste tú, Sasuke – contestó Misato – ya han pasado cuatro días y eso significa que ya usamos el ochenta por ciento del tiempo para completar el examen. Solo trece equipos pueden aprobar porque solo hay trece pares de pergaminos del cielo y de la tierra. Y hay veintiséis equipos, setenta y ocho candidatos buscándolos y si no es suficientemente malo, las cosas se han vuelto mucho peor – frunció el ceño – no olvides, que Orochimaru quemó el pergamino del cielo que teníamos.

− Sí, Misato – asintió Sasuke – ya lo sé

− El número de juegos de pergaminos completos se redujo por uno justo ahí – Misato continuó hablando – sin mencionar todos los que han sido encontrados y asegurados por los otros equipos desde entonces

− Tal vez le dedicamos demasiado tiempo a descansar y recuperarnos de nuestra última batalla – dijo Sasuke – no sé pero lo que sí sé es que debemos tomar esto en serio ya y recuperar el tiempo perdido. El próximo enemigo podría ser nuestra última oportunidad – se puso de pie cogiendo una botella – voy a traer agua

Naruto y Misato vieron a Sasuke caminar lentamente hacia el río hasta que Naruto habló.

− Oye, Misato – sonrió Naruto – sé cómo podemos lograrlo sin tener que volver a pelear

− ¿Huh? - levantó una ceja

− Mira – abrió su bolso ninja sacando varios pergaminos – ¿Cómo que no sabes qué? Los pergaminos – los señaló – tengo toneladas de ellos. Tu sabes, manuales de ninjutsu y cosas así – tomó uno en su mano – podemos cambiar uno de esos y hacer que se vea igual al pergamino del cielo

− Naruto, lo que estás diciendo es una estupidez – dijo con sinceridad Misato – por algo nos dieron estos pergaminos, no sirve de nada intentar falsificarlos por fuera si no puedes falsificarlos por dentro

− Ya lo tengo todo resuelto – Naruto apoyó la mano en su barbilla en reflexión – creo que los pergaminos tienen algo escrito en código secreto que solo toma más sentido si los pones juntos – los señaló – ¡Sí! Y ese código secreto es la contraseña que necesitas para poder entrar a la torre al final del examen, ¿entiendes? – sonrió felizmente

− Todo lo que entiendo es que eres un idiota – respondió Misato malhumorada pero se calló al sentir una fluctuación en el chakra de Sasuke

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente con intención de buscar a Sasuke pero miró a Naruto que sostenía el pergamino.

− Naruto, no hagas nada con el pergamino – amenazó entre dientes Misato – si llegas a intentar algo, vas a conocer mi ira en su peor versión. ¿Entendido? – un aura oscura se formó a su alrededor

− ¡Sí, señora! – tembló Naruto

Misato asintió y en cuestión de segundos emprendió su camino para encontrar a Sasuke. Su chakra estaba oscuro como aquella vez, además sentía su miedo y sed de sangre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Sus reviews me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y además me hacen muy feliz. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	25. Exámenes Chunin Parte IV

¡Hola queridos lectores! Pido mil perdones por la tardanza pero mi querida notebook se había roto llevándose los archivos pero por suerte pudieron arreglarla rápidamente y aquí estoy trayendo para ustedes un nuevo capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

**Yaja Tanimoto** : ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Me encantó! Me alegra que te guste el fic y sí, Misato consiguió su poder por el esfuerzo y el entrenamiento. Mmm, en el Bosque de la Muerte todo puede pasar y pronto lo verás jaja ¡Saludos!

**Ginny-chan **: ¡Gracias por tu opinión! Sinceramente tu comentario fue muy constructivo y te agradezco por ello. Hay partes de la historia como el tema del elemento madera que se sabrá más adelante, es decir será tratado cuando otros acontecimientos se produzcan. Es complicado pero no quiero dar muchos detalles de lo que viene pero igualmente me alegra que te guste el fic. ¡Gracias!

**prinskasu-chan **: ¡Gracias por tu comentario, Kasumi! Me pone muy feliz que te guste el fic. Con respecto a Sasuke, es difícil su situación por su odio y rencor hacia Itachi. Por más que Misato intente lo que intente será difícil detenerlo pero lo sabrás más adelante si él se va o no de la aldea. ¡Saludos!

**Bella-swan 11 **: ¡Gracias por comentar! Es muy interesante tu comentario sobre de que Misato podrá cambiar el destino de Sasuke. El lazo entre ellos jamás podrá romperse, quizás la familia pueda ser en otro momento pero por ahora la mente de Sasuke está enfocada en probar su fuerza. ¡Saludos!

**Yaja Tanimoto **: ¡Hola de nuevo! Por desgracia, Orochimaru pudo ponerle la marca de maldición a Sasuke. Shiki es una mujer muy misteriosa pero eso lo verás en los próximos capítulos jaja. Digamos que Misato no capta algunos mensajes bastantes obvios sobre pudor jajaja ¡Saludos!

**AyaValkyrie** : ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**samanta** : ¡Gracias! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste. ¡Saludos!

**Elena 100 **: ¡Gracias por comentar! Mmm, es una buena opción NarutoxMisato. Cosas interesantes podrían suceder... :3

**kerencita uchiha** : ¡Gracias a ti por leer cada capítulo!

**Nela - sorauzumaki **: ¡Gracias! Cada capítulo te dejará con más intriga :)

**yumiko -chan 75** : ¡Gracias por comentar! Es un gran descubrimiento lo de Shiki. Se sabrá aún más pronto...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"La determinación de una mujer puede mover hasta las montañas" _

Miedo y desesperación. Aquellos sentimientos provenientes de Sasuke, basados en su chakra. Salté de rama en rama rápidamente, quizás estaba siendo atacado por ninjas enemigos. Necesitaba ir más rápido, agregué chakra a los pies para incrementar mi velocidad.

Cuando finalmente llegué al lugar, Sasuke estaba arrodillado en el suelo sosteniéndose el cuello. Sudor corría por su frente. Me posicioné a su lado y comencé a aplicarle ninjutsu médico. Eso calmaría un poco su terrible dolor.

− Sasuke, ambos sabemos que no podrás aguantar esto por mucho más tiempo – comenté con preocupación

− No voy a renunciar al examen – contestó Sasuke poniéndose de pie

− No digo que renuncies – fruncí el ceño – digo que es necesario que por lo menos Kakashi-sensei vea tu marca

− No

− Sas… – volví la cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaba Naruto

− ¿Qué sucede, Misato? – preguntó Sasuke

− Alguien está con Naruto – contesté concentrándome en su chakra – es ese chico Kabuto Yakushi

− Volvamos ahora mismo – ordenó Sasuke

− Hai

Ambos comenzamos nuestro camino de vuelta. Sasuke apresuró el paso. Lo alcancé rápidamente. Había que llegar rápido por si Naruto era atacado.

De repente, me sentí muy cansada. Algo extraño estaba sucediéndome. Sasuke se detuvo para ver que me sucedía.

− Misato, ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó preocupado

− Me siento muy cansada – contesté respirando entrecortadamente – sigue tu solo, en unos minutos te alcanzaré

− No puedo dejarte sola en medio del bosque – replicó molesto

− ¡Naruto está en peligro! ¡Ve! – exclamé exasperada

Sasuke me miró unos instantes y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

− Si no llegas en quince minutos, volveré – dijo de espaldas y luego se fue corriendo

Suspiré cansinamente cerrando los ojos mientras descansaba unos minutos. Abrí los ojos, debo volver o si no Sasuke me vendrá a buscar. Estirando los brazos salté a una rama. Miré el camino que me faltaba. Será mejor que vuelva ahora.

En mi estado de cansancio, el camino se me hizo muy largo. Al llegar, vi una situación bastante particular.

− No puedo creer que hayas intentado abrir el pergamino – dijo Sasuke enojado

− Si no hubiera llegado cuando lo hice estarían descalificados de los exámenes chunin – comentó Kabuto con las manos en las caderas

− ¡Naruto! – grité con furia caminando hacia él – ¡¿Qué no te dije que no intentaras nada?! – continué gritando mientras lo agarraba de una oreja zarandeándolo

− ¡Ay, ay! ¡Basta! – chilló Naruto agitando los brazos – ¡Sí! ¡Perdón!

− Ha habido otros que han rotos las reglas y han husmeado el pergamino – habló Kabuto – y he visto lo que les ha pasado. Los pergaminos están protegidos por un jutsu de hipnosis poderoso, algo como una trampa en la que cualquier tonto podría caer. Te deja inconsciente y cuando pasa el tiempo y despiertas, el examen chunin ya terminó – finalizó con aire misterioso

− Kabuto, ¿no? – preguntó Sasuke, lo miré con sospecha – nos conocimos en el registro. ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí tú solo? – preguntó seriamente

− No te preocupes, no vine tras tu pergamino de la tierra – contestó Kabuto con calma

− Eso supongo, si así fuera se lo hubieras arrebatado a Naruto cuando tuviste oportunidad – analizó Sasuke mirando discretamente hacia los árboles – así que también buscas un pergamino del cielo, ¿cierto?

− No como tal, yo ya tengo los dos pergaminos – respondió Kabuto sonriendo mientras Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido – tuve un golpe de suerte, iba camino a la torre para reunirme con mis compañeros así que si me disculpan… - dijo con intenciones de irse

− Espera, pelearé contra ti – desafió Sasuke

− ¡¿Qué?! – grité

− ¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Es una broma o qué?! – exclamó Naruto

− ¿Es enserio? – cuestionó Kabuto

− Muy enserio, lo siento pero no tengo tiempo de ser amable – respondió Sasuke

− ¡Retrocede, Sasuke! ¡Por si no lo sabes este chico nos salvó! – exclamó Naruto indignado

− Sasuke, sabes perfectamente que no estamos en condiciones de lucha – hablé tratando de mantener la calma

− Cállense – gruñó Sasuke con furia – ya no hay nada que hacer, es él o nosotros. Aquí todo se resume a sobrevivir y ganar – fijó su mirada en Kabuto – solo eso importa – tomó posición de batalla

− Estás mintiendo – dijo Kabuto – por favor admítelo, por todo lo que has dicho se ve que tu corazón no está comprometido. Si fuera cierto que si ganar fuera lo que realmente te importara, ¿por qué me retarías abiertamente a pelear? – estrechó sus ojos – ¿por qué me advertirías y me pondrías en guardia? ¿por qué no solo me atacas en cuanto te de la espalda? Después de todo eso es lo que haría un ninja

− Mm, eso es muy denso – murmuró Naruto

− Está bien, de hecho te admiro por eso – admitió Kabuto – mira esto es lo que haremos, te mostraré el camino que deben seguir pero vámonos. Es mejor que nos marchemos de aquí, el olor de esa comida puede atraer a cualquier bestia salvaje de este bosque y no solo a los animales también a los competidores – explicó seriamente, en ese momento sentí la presencia de un ninja pero luego se esfumó

Después de la conversación, Sasuke desistió en pelear contra él y todos juntos nos marchamos rumbo a la Torre. Seguramente, habría otros equipos yendo hacia allí y sorpresivamente atacaremos quitándoles el pergamino que necesitamos.

Sinceramente, no confío para nada en Kabuto. Él sigue siendo el fiel seguidor y secuaz de Orochimaru, está con nosotros para asegurarse de que aprobemos el segundo examen y así Orochimaru contemplar la fuerza de Sasuke en el último examen.

− ¿Crees que todavía haya candidatos por ahí? – preguntó Sasuke mientras corríamos entre los árboles

− Por supuesto que sí – confirmó Kabuto – piénsalo un segundo, ¿cuál crees que es la manera más eficiente de encontrar los pergaminos en un área tan grande como esta? ¿Ir buscándolos a través del bosque? – preguntó al aire

− No – respondí saltando de rama en rama

− Correcto – sonrió – la meta es que ellos vengan a ti, la meta es la Torre en el centro del bosque ¿no? Así que en el último día de examen, esta área estará llena de equipos que convergen a la Torre con sus pergaminos – explicó Kabuto

− ¡Oh, ya entiendo! ¡Como una emboscada, dattebayo! – exclamó triunfante Naruto

− Sí, solo tenemos que dirigirnos a la Torre – hablé mirando al frente – buscar donde escondernos y cuando un equipo aparezca con el pergamino del cielo atacaremos

− Ese es el tercio del problema, ustedes no son el único equipo que piensa de esa manera – dijo Kabuto mirándome por el rabillo del ojo – todos los demás a los que les falte un pergamino, van a estar escondidos esperando tal como ustedes

− ¿Y qué? ¡Entre más mejor! ¡Quien quieran que sean nos encargaremos de ellos! – exclamó Naruto pegando un salto – ¡Si fuera tan fácil no sería divertido! Bueno, le quitamos el pergamino a alguien más, evitamos que nos lo quiten y ¡Bingo! ¡Pasamos el segundo examen!

− Ese es el segundo tercio del problema – habló Kabuto – hay muchos de los llamados recolectores que andan merodeando por aquí

− ¿Recolectores? – preguntó Naruto confundido

− Aunque creas que estás seguro, no puedes relajarte ni bajar la guardia por un instante – dijo Kabuto – este tipo de examen siempre los hacen aparecer, ellos juntan varios juegos extras de pergaminos para usarlos con multiples fines – se acomodó sus anteojos – por ejemplo para sobornar en alguna situación inesperada o para dárselos a sus compañeros de aldea si los necesitan. Algunos son robados para evitar que candidatos de otras aldeas aprueben o para ayudar a sus equipos de aldeas que no hayan conseguido sus propios pergaminos. Otros los roban para sus propios propósitos oscuros, los utilizaran en contra de los equipos más fuertes más allá de la línea, ellos estarán allí listos y representan malas noticias – explicó seriamente – mientras más se acerquen a la Torre, más perseguidos serán por ellos

− Ya veo, y creo que empiezo a entender por qué nos trajiste hasta aquí – comentó Sasuke – lo hiciste porque tienes miedo, ¿no?

− Por supuesto que sí – rio Kabuto admitiéndolo

Luego de estar corriendo sin descanso durante toda la tarde, llegamos a un punto en que podíamos ver la Torre completamente aunque faltaba recorrer un poco más. Era de noche y los animales salvajes comienzan a comunicarse.

− Ahí está la Torre y eso significa que el final está a la vista – habló Kabuto mientras mirábamos la Torre – ahora viene lo difícil

− ¡Bueno, ya es hora! ¡Adelante! – gritó Naruto entusiasmado ganándose miradas de enojo

− Hay alguien atrás – dijo Sasuke

Al instante, Naruto lanzó un kunai al objetivo. Era un ciempiés. Sasuke miró al animal.

− Oye Naruto, haznos un favor y baja el volumen – bufó Kabuto, Naruto lo miró confundido – verás el chiste es que nadie se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí y si vas por ahí haciendo escándalo atraerás a los recolectores como moscas y queremos encontrarlos antes de que ellos nos encuentren – explicó acomodando sus gafas

− Aaa, sí te entiendo bien – dijo Naruto tragando saliva

− Quédate tranquilo, Naruto – sonrió Kabuto – hay que usar todo el tiempo que nos quede

− Esperen, hay algo extraño – comenté mirando alrededor

− ¿Qué sientes? – preguntó Sasuke

− Es algo en el aire, chakra – respondí frunciendo el ceño

− Misato-chan, usa tu kekkei genkai – sugirió Naruto, lo fulminé con la mirada porque Kabuto lo había escuchado

− ¿Tienes un kekkei genkai? – preguntó Kabuto curiosamente

− Aaa sí, nada importante – me reí nerviosamente

Sasuke también miró a Naruto con enojo. Haciendo un sello, activé el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura. Sorprendida, observé que el área donde estábamos está siendo manipulada por un ninja. El chakra de este ninja, nos rodeaba en forma de cúpula haciéndonos creer que avanzábamos. Maldición, es un genjutsu.

− Chicos, estamos en un genjutsu – dije preocupada

− Caímos por completo pero por suerte no por mucho tiempo – suspiró Kabuto – su objetivo es cansarnos y frustrarnos para atacarnos

− O sea como estamos actualmente – habló Sasuke

− Correcto, vendrán pronto

En ese momento, clones de ninjas de la lluvia comenzaron a aparecer en grandes cantidades por todas partes. Ninguno eran los ninjas reales.

− ¿Y bien Naruto? ¿No querías pelear? – sonrió Sasuke

− ¡Já! Cuatro contra cuarenta ¡Me gusta la cifra! – exclamó muy emocionado

− Son clones por como se ven – dijo Kabuto – Hay muchos de ellos

− ¡Como ratas acorraladas! – se rio maniáticamente un clon

− ¡Aquí no hay ninguna rata! – gritó Naruto dándole un puñetazo y este se deshizo como helado

El equipo siete observó pasmado como el clon era deshecho por Naruto. No eran clones normales, algo extraño sucedía.

− ¿Qué son ellos? – preguntó Sasuke preocupado

Nadie le contestó.

− Ni siquiera lo toqué y se hizo papilla – dijo Naruto

Misato estaba demasiado concentrada en tratar de descubrir qué eran esas cosas como para contestar los interrogantes de sus compañeros.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan para ver mejor lo que sucedía, pues con su poder entendería todo. Afortunadamente lo activó justo cuando a Naruto iban a apuñalarlo y pudo advertirle pero este no reaccionó rápidamente y fue salvado por Kabuto.

Uno de los clones vio a Sasuke con su Sharingan y procedió a atacarlo pero este quedó en shock por el terrible dolor de la marca de maldición que Orochimaru le dio.

− ¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto desesperadamente

− ¡Abajo! – advirtió Misato arrastrando a Sasuke con ella – Maldición – murmuró al ver que el kunai la había herido – Oye, Sasuke – lo llamó al verlo en shock y al ver que no respondía decidió actuar aplicándole ninjutsu médico y él pudo ponerse de pie

− Entréguenos el pergamino – hablaron los clones a la vez

− Esto de que Misato esté herida significa que esas cosas son clones de sombra reales, pero se suponen que los clones de sombra desaparecen cuando los atacan – habló para sí mismo Naruto – y estos siguen aquí, ¿contra qué nos estamos enfrentando? ¿Alguna clase de genjutsu?

− No lo sé, pueden ser espejismos – sugirió Misato mirando a los clones

− Entreguen su pergamino – continuaron ordenando mientras amenazaban con atacar

− ¡Vengan por el pergamino! – exclamó Naruto levantando su kunai

− ¡No funciona! ¡Olvídalo! – gritó Sasuke mientras se recuperaba - nos enfrentamos ante espejismos ópticos, es un genjutsu – explicó con su Sharingan activado

− ¿Pero cómo? Misato tiene una herida bastante real – preguntó Naruto

− Es cierto, pero Sasuke tiene mucha razón – dijo Kabuto sosteniéndose – podría ser que el enemigo se esconde en algún lugar cercano, lanzando ataques reales detrás de una cortina de espejismos y coordinando sus movimientos con los de ellos para engañarnos y hacernos creer que esos shinobi genjutsu son quienes nos atacan

Cada minuto que pasaba era enloquecedor, estar rodeados de enemigos al acecho. Misato trató de localizar al enemigo con su kekkei genkai pero su chakra era muy bajo como para activarlo. Por lo tanto no quedaba más opción que ubicarlos mientras meditaba, esta era otra forma de utilizar su poder pero en una batalla no servía a menos que la protegieron de ataques. Si realizaba esto era bastante probable que quedara inconsciente.

− Chicos, puedo localizar a estos ninjas – el equipo la miró sorprendido – pero va a ser difícil

− ¿Qué tienes que hacer? – preguntó apresuradamente Sasuke

− Tengo que meditar – Misato miró la cara de incredulidad de Kabuto – va a servir pero luego me desmayaré por utilizar mi último chakra

− ¿Y qué pasa cuando nos digas dónde están, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto

− Pues cuando llegue ese momento ustedes deciden – respondió Misato

− Me parece un buen plan – asintió Kabuto

− ¡Pues hagámoslo! – alentó Naruto

− Hai – sonrió la joven

Misato se sentó en el suelo tomando una posición de meditación que Jiraiya le había enseñado.

_Flashback_

_Jiraiya miró a su pequeña discípula que estaba muy concentrada. Sonrió, era una niña muy inteligente. Al igual que su padre. Kenji, si tan solo estuvieras en este mundo._

− _¡Jiraiya-sensei! ¡No puedo hacer esto! – gritó Misato moviendo los brazos exageradamente – ¡Esto es muy aburrido! ¡No puedo meditar!_

− _Ne, Misato-chan esto te servirá cuando vayas en recolección de información – explicó Jiraiya – especialmente cuando investigues para mí y no te descubran – sonrió pervertidamente_

− _¡Baka! – exclamó la niña dándole una patada mandándolo a volar_

_Unos minutos después_

_Ambos estaban sentados tranquilamente en el suelo, Jiraiya se acariciaba el brazo golpeado mientras Misato sonreía triunfal._

− _Hablando con seriedad, esto te servirá cuando tengas una misión en la que debas ir encubierta o una misión en la que necesites localizar a un enemigo desde cierta distancia – explicó Jiraiya serio – pero hay muchas posibilidades en la que puedas utilizar este método de meditación intensa especialmente con tu habilidad _

− _¿En una batalla es posible? – preguntó Misato con atención_

− _Si estás luchando tú sola, es imposible – respondió Jiraiya – pero si tienes compañeros, ellos pueden protegerte mientras ubicas al enemigo_

− _Genial _

_Fin Flashback_

Debía hacer esto para sacarlos de esta emboscada. Misato comenzó a meditar ignorando las voces de los clones y de sus compañeros aunque era muy difícil. Una imagen en su mente se formó y pudo ver a todos al igual que en su kekkei genkai. Se sentía muy cansada. La imagen se ponía borrosa, ella aplicó más chakra y vio a los dos ninjas que tantos problemas le causaban. Al instante abrió sus ojos, miró a Sasuke.

− Los ninjas están en la segunda fila, uno al lado del otro – habló Misato con voz entrecortada y los señaló con su mano disimuladamente

− Arigatou – fue lo último que Misato escuchó

Una vez más, Misato comenzó un nuevo viaje en la inconsciencia.

Luego de una ardua batalla, pudieron derrotar al enemigo. El que salvó a todos luchando fue Naruto que con su determinación indestructible derrotó a los dos ninjas, Sasuke se impresionó y valoró que su compañero de equipo se había hecho más fuerte. Finalmente, los cuatro llegaron a la Torre.

− Aaa, aquí estás Kabuto – bufó su compañero

− Llegas tarde – reprochó otro

− Te ofrezco una disculpa, tuve una… distracción – respondió Kabuto haciendo referencia al equipo siete

− ¡Sí, estamos felices por eso! ¡Después de todo, gracias a ti conseguimos los dos pergaminos, dattebayo! – agradeció Naruto con las manos en el cuello

− No es cierto, ustedes solos hicieron casi todo. Especialmente tú, Naruto – felicitó el chico – muy impresionante – alagó y él rio felizmente – bueno, esta es la puerta que debemos cruzar. Adiós y buena suerte para todos. Mándenle saludos a Misato cuando despierte – miró a Sasuke que la sostenía en sus brazos

− ¡Sí! ¡Buena suerte a ti también! – sonrió Naruto

El equipo siete se dirigió a su puerta y Naruto la abrió para que pudieran entrar. Finalmente podrían descansar de verdad.

**En la otra puerta del equipo de Kabuto**

En aquel lugar, un ninja bastante aterrador los esperaba.

− ¿Una buena cosecha? – preguntó Orochimaru

− Sí, mejor de lo que esperaba – respondió Kabuto – aprendí mucho de él durante el segundo examen y grabé toda la información aquí ¿la quieres? – mostró una tarjeta sonriendo con maldad

− Claro, y dime ¿qué opinas? – preguntó el Sannin

− Já, tu curiosidad es insaciable Lord Orochimaru – dijo entregándole la carta

− Por cierto, ¿conseguiste información sobre la niña?

− Sí, por supuesto. Está en esa carta también – respondió Kabuto señalando la carta que le entregó – es una chica muy interesante con habilidades sorprendentes

− Lo sabía. Entonces, ¿qué opinas? – preguntó nuevamente el Sannin – Como espía de la Aldea del Sonido ves cosas que otros no – sonrió Orochimaru mirando la carta – tu opinión me parece interesante

− No importa lo que yo piense ¿o sí? Tu eres el que da la última palabra ¿Acaso no siempre es así? – dijo Kabuto mirando con malicia

− Eres tan reservado, Kabuto – sonrió desapareciendo en un torbellino – Eso me gusta, buen trabajo

**En la Torre, equipo siete**

Naruto miró hacia todos lados. No entendía por qué no había nadie allí.

− ¿Cuál es el chiste? ¡No hay nadie aquí! – bufó Naruto

− Está bien, Sasuke puedo seguir sola – dijo Misato tranquilamente mientras quitaba el brazo de su hombro

− Hn

− No lo entiendo, ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – preguntó Naruto frustrado

− Espera un segundo Naruto, mira – Misato señaló un gran tablero en la pared

− ¡Genial!

− Si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo adquiere sabiduría para elevar a tu mente, si las cualidades terrestres te hacen falta entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para atacar – leyó Misato en voz alta – cuando el cielo y la tierra se abran juntos el sendero peligroso se volverá derecho para siempre. Ese algo es el camino secreto que nos guía a partir de hoy

− ¿Ese qué? – preguntó Naruto confundido mirándola

− Es como si hiciera falta una palabra pero seguro que es acerca de los pergaminos – respondió

− Tiene razón, creo que es el momento de abrir los pergaminos – dijo Sasuke leyendo el tablero para sí mismo – o sea los dos juntos

El equipo siete se miró entre sí en silencio y concordaron en una conversación silenciosa que había que abrir los pergaminos. Misato tomó el pergamino del cielo y Naruto el pergamino de la tierra.

− Bueno, no perdemos nada abriéndolos – dijo Naruto nerviosamente

− Mmm, posiblemente nuestras vidas – bromeó Misato

− Déjense de estupideces y háganlo – ordenó Sasuke un tanto preocupado

Ambos abrieron los pergaminos rápidamente. Eran pergaminos de invocación de una persona.

− Una persona – murmuró Misato al mismo tiempo que un torbellino de humo salía de ambos pergaminos

− ¡Es un jutsu de invocación! ¡Naruto, Misato rápido desháganse de los pergaminos! – exclamó Sasuke preocupado

Misato arrojo antes que Naruto el pergamino. Desde los pergaminos una figura de un hombre se había formado. Era Iruka Umino.

− ¿Qué? ¿Eres tú? – cuestionó Sasuke casi indignado

− Hola, tiempo sin vernos – saludó Iruka de brazos cruzados

− ¡¿Iruka-sensei?! – chilló Naruto ganándose una mirada de Sasuke

− Al parecer han pasado por mucho en esta prueba – dijo Iruka muy tranquilo

− ¡¿Oye por qué hiciste esa entrada?! ¿Por qué con una invocación? – preguntó Naruto rápidamente

− Al final del segundo examen, los chunin se supone que debemos recibir de nuevo a quienes lo hagan y bueno tuve muy buena suerte al ser elegido para la importante tarea de ser su mensajero – explicó Iruka caminando hacia adelante

− ¿El mensajero? – preguntó Sasuke

− Uy y lo hicieron justo a tiempo – comentó mirando su cronometro – y ahora… ¡Felicidades aprobaron el segundo examen! – sonrió – y para celebrar su logro me gustaría invitarlos a cenar a ramen Ichiraku pero – Naruto chilló interrumpiéndolo

− ¡Ramen! ¡¿Enserio, dattebayo?! – Naruto corrió hacia su sensei a abrazarlo – ¡Qué bien!

− ¡Ey! Aún no termino

− ¡Grandioso! – sonrió Naruto

− Suéltame, Naruto – dijo Iruka para poder continuar

− ¡Oh sí! ¡Un ramen sería genial! – continuó Naruto festejando mientras lo soltaba, Iruka lo miró con cariño – especialmente después de todos los insectos y plantas que hemos comido

− ¿De dónde saca toda esa energía? – murmuró Sasuke sentándose

− No lo sé pero estoy agotada – susurró Misato acostándose en el piso

− De acuerdo puedo ver que sigues siendo igual de hiperactivo que siempre, Naruto – bromeó Iruka

− Hn, ahora lo entiendo – dijo Sasuke, todos lo miraron confundido – ¿Y si hubiéramos visto los pergaminos antes en medio del examen? ¿Qué nos hubieras hecho, Iruka-sensei?

− Como siempre, Sasuke eres tan inteligente – alagó Iruka tomando los pergaminos – haz adivinado el secreto, aparte de este examen era probar su forma de ver una misión difícil en todos los aspectos – comenzó a hablar – sabían que abrir los pergaminos era en contra de las reglas de su misión, y si hubieran intentado abrir uno hubieran sido noqueados. Algunos ninjas aprenden por las malas.

− ¡Já! Qué bueno que Naruto no abrió el pergamino – dijo Sasuke intencionalmente mirando a Naruto

− ¡Te debo una, Kabuto! – gritó al aire Naruto

− Naruto, todavía no olvido que me hiciste enojar – dijo Misato mirándolo fijamente y este se estremeció – Oiga sensei, ¿qué significa la escritura en la pared? – preguntó cambiando de tema

− ¡Ya pasamos, Misato! ¡Eso ya no importa! – exclamó Naruto mientras la chica lo miro con enojo

− Bueno, esa es otra tarea de las cuales tengo que encargarme – sonrió Iruka – es un asunto serio, son las instrucciones que Lord Hokage grabó como los principios que un chunin debe seguir

− ¿Son instrucciones, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto rascándose el cuello

− Sí, el cielo significa tu cabeza y la tierra tu cuerpo. Si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente ¿entendieron? – sacudieron la cabeza – muy bien, les explicaré. En otras palabras, si tu debilidad radica en tu intelecto Naruto entonces debes asegurarte de trabajar duro para aprender la información y habilidades que necesitas para preparar tus misiones

− Claro, creo que ya lo entendí – dijo Naruto

− Si las cualidades de la tierra son tu debilidad, entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para atacar así que si tu debilidad está en tu fuerza física entonces debes asegurarte en trabajar tu condición física todos los días para que mejore todo el tiempo – explicó Iruka – cuando el cielo y la tierra se abran juntos el sendero peligroso se volverá el correcto para siempre significa que si tu mente y tu cuerpo trabajan juntos como uno si están en armonía entonces la misión más peligrosa se convertirá en la más fácil

− ¿Qué hay con el espacio en el que falta una letra? – preguntó Sasuke

− Bueno, esa parte está para que todos la llenen – dijo Iruka – ¿pueden ver este símbolo en el pergamino? Es el símbolo de las personas para los chunin, verán estos cinco días de supervivencia fueron para probar sus habilidades como chunin y ver si sirven para esto – explicó – y debo decir que lo hicieron excelentemente – Misato sonrió – un chunin es un líder, un guía y es la responsabilidad de este estar conscientes de las fortalezas y debilidades de aquellos bajo sus órdenes, y también saber qué habilidades y entrenamientos necesitarán esos ninjas para tener éxito en una misión. Hicieron un excelente trabajo en esta misión y quiero que recuerden estas instrucciones en la próxima. Bueno, es todo. Eso era lo que tenía que decirles – los miró con cariño y a la vez preocupado

− ¡Entendido! – asintió Naruto y al ver que no respondía lo miró confundido

− Eem, una cosa más – dijo Iruka nerviosamente – para el tercer examen no se presionen tanto especialmente tú Naruto, me preocupa – pero este lo interrumpió

− Iruka-sensei, cuando me dieron esta banda ninja dejé de ser un estudiante así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, ya no más – dijo Naruto mostrando su pulgar – esta banda ninja que llevó demuestra que soy un ninja preparado, ¿cierto? Tú me la diste, quizás soy hiperactivo pero ya no soy un niño como acabas de decir yo hice el segundo examen chunin y tú observaste así que seguro pasaré el tercero – Iruka lo miró sorprendido – ahora mismo también soy un ninja

− Naruto, tienes razón – admitió Iruka – siento mucho lo que dije

Misato observó la conversación de su compañero y antiguo maestro. Fue muy revelador. Iruka finalmente entendió la posición actual de Naruto. Eso es muy bueno.

**Torre Hokage**

Lord Hokage, un par de jounins y Anko Mitarashi estaban reunidos en una sala especial de la torre donde podían ver a los estudiantes en el Bosque Prohibido. Anko estaba sosteniendo su cuello en dolor por la marca maldita de Orochimaru.

− ¿Cómo es eso? Esa marca, ¿aún te causa dolor? – preguntó el Hokage

− No mucho, gracias a usted ha mejorado – dijo Anko

− Eso es bueno pero debemos volver a nuestros asuntos – dijo Izumo – Orochimaru es uno de los Sannin Legendarios Ninja ¿cierto? Se supone que es tan increíblemente poderoso que ni siquiera la unidad de cazadores especiales ANBU puede vencerlo. Escuché el rumor de que murió pero asumo que es una mentira.

− Y ahora, ¿para qué vino a esta aldea? – preguntó en general Kotetsu

− Ese chico… - murmuró Anko

− Está tras Sasuke, ¿verdad? – cuestionó Lord Hokage

− ¿Qué?

− Anko, hemos confirmado que veintiún ninjas han terminado el examen y para el tercer examen de acuerdo a las reglas debemos hacer primero una ronda de preliminares por primera vez en cinco años – informó un ninja al azar desde una pantalla

− Ahora por el momento continuaremos con los exámenes según el plan pero también necesito vigilar sus movimientos – explicó Sandaime

− Hai – asintió Anko seriamente

**En un gran salón**

Luego de unas pocas horas de descanso para los equipos recién aprobados, todos los genin se reunieron en el salón junto a sus sensei y Hokage. Y además los sensores de los exámenes chunin.

− En primer lugar, felicidades por terminar el segundo examen – felicitó Anko

Desde el lugar que estaban los jounin se encontraban Kakashi y Gai juntos esperando a que hablara el Hokage.

− Veo que a tu equipo no le fue tan mal, Kakashi – dijo Maito Gai – tuvieron demasiada suerte, por supuesto con mi equipo cerca el tuyo está condenado a fallar. Después de todo, en la siguiente prueba todo lo que importa es la habilidad y hemos demostrado ser mejores que ustedes. Creo que para madurar hay que aprender a manejar la decepción, ¿no crees, Kakashi? – se burló Gai

− ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Kakashi fingiendo no haber escuchado

En la sección donde los gennin estaban de pie, Neji Hyuga observaba con mucha atención a Misato y Sasuke. Para él, solo los mejores habían pasado este examen.

− ¿Vieron que todos los novatos estamos aquí? – preguntó Misato a su equipo

− Todo esto me da un mal presentimiento – dijo Sasuke mirando a su alrededor

− Perfecto, pongan atención. Lord Hokage, les explicará el tercer examen y será mejor que escuchen con atención, gusanos – informó Anko

− Antes de decirles de qué trata el tercer examen, quisiera explicar algo sobre el examen mismo – comenzó a hablar Sandaime – escuchen con atención, es algo que necesitan comprender. Voy a decirles el verdadero objetivo de estos exámenes, ¿por qué creen que nuestro país hacen estos exámenes en conjunción de nuestros aliados? Para incrementar el nivel de habilidad de los shinobis e incrementar la amistad entre las naciones aliadas pero es importante que entiendan el verdadero significado. Los exámenes son, en otras palabras, la representación de las batallas entre las naciones aliadas

− ¿Y qué se supone que significa? – preguntó TenTen

− Verán si analizamos nuestra historia, todas las naciones que ahora son aliadas alguna vez fueron naciones vecinas que continuamente unas con otras por el poder con el fin de evitar la destrucción de sus fuerzas militares. Esas naciones eligieron campeones para pelear por sus países en un lugar neutral seleccionado como un acuerdo y así fueron como comenzaron originalmente los exámenes de selección chunin – explicó detalladamente el Hokage

− Bueno, esto está bien pero ¿por qué tenemos que continuar con los exámenes ahora? No lo estamos haciendo para elegir un chunin para ir a pelear – dijo Naruto

− Pues en realidad no cabe duda que en parte de este examen es seleccionar shinobis dignos de convertirse en chunin pero esa no es toda la historia – respondió el Hokage fumando su pipa – estos exámenes también permiten tener un lugar donde pueden llevar el orgullo de su nación sobre sus espaldas, y luchar contra otros ninjas por sus propias vidas. Muchos líderes y gente prominente de varios países han sido convocados a asistir a este examen como invitados con la opción de contratar shinobi para trabajar con ellos. Este examen puede determinar el curso de su trabajo como ninja a partir de aquí y lo más importante, esos gobernantes verán sus batallas y tomaran nota de la fortaleza que cada ninja y cada nación están desarrollando. Si hay un vacío de poder entre los países. Las naciones fuertes se llenan de solicitudes de trabajo para sus ninja. En cambio las solicitudes de países débiles se rechazan, por lo tanto la fortaleza de nuestra nación es tener una mejor posición cuando se trata de negociaciones con países vecinos así que es importante demostrar cuánta fuerza militar tiene nuestra aldea – explicó Hiruzen con seriedad

− Bien, pero aun así ¿Por qué es tan necesario que arriesguemos nuestras vidas? – preguntó Kiba

− La fortaleza del país es la fortaleza de la aldea y la fortaleza de la aldea es la fortaleza shinobi – respondió el Hokage – y la verdadera fortaleza de los shinobi solo se alcanza cuando se lleva hasta sus límites como en una batalla de vida o muerte. Este examen es la oportunidad para que cada país exponga la fortaleza de sus shinobi y así mismo la fortaleza de la misma nación. Este es el significado de por qué en este examen se arriesga la vida, es por esta razón y por la fortaleza de esta nación que sus predecesores pelearon en este examen. Es un sueño hecho realidad – explicó

− Entonces, ¿por qué antes usó la palabra amistoso? – cuestionó Tenten

− Pero solo recuerdas la mitad de lo que dije, tampoco deberían malentender lo que los exámenes significan. Esta es una costumbre cuyo balance se presenta peleando y muriendo. En el mundo de los shinobi, eso es amistad. El tercer examen es una pelea por la vida, por el orgullo de su aldea y por sus propios sueños en peligro – respondió Lord Hokage sosteniendo su pipa

− Cualquier prueba está bien, solo díganme los detalles de este examen y puedo con cualquier reto que me pongan enfrente – dijo Gaara con voz espeluznante

− Muy bien, entonces escuchen atentamente. Les diré exactamente lo que harán en el tercer examen – dijo Sandaime

− Lord Hokage, antes de eso déjeme hablar primero – pidió un ninja que apareció de la nada – soy Hayate Gekko – Misato lo reconoció como el ninja que una vez curó en el hospital – designado como el sensor del tercer examen

− Adelante – concedió el Hokage

− Es bueno conocerlos a todos – dijo Hayate – existe algo que quiero que todos – tosió – hagan antes del tercer examen – tosió aún más fuerte – em… debemos hacer un examen preliminar antes de continuar con el real

− ¡¿Preliminar?! – exclamó Shikamaru sorprendido – ¡¿Qué quiere decir eso?!

− ¿De qué se trata eso de preliminar? – cuestionó Ino – ¿por qué no solo seguir con el tercer examen?

− Bueno verán, el primer y segundo examen fueron muy fáciles – habló Hayate – el hecho es que jamás esperamos que tantos alumnos continuaran aquí. De acuerdo con las reglas de los exámenes chunin, en una ronda preliminar puede ser de ayuda en cualquier etapa con la finalidad de reducir el número de candidatos restantes. Es solo que en esta etapa debemos apresurar las cosas un poco, como dijo Lord Hokage muchos invitados importantes están observando y no podemos hacerlos perder el tiempo – miró a los candidatos en general – vendrán a ver solo a los mejores así que si alguno de ustedes no se siente en excelente condición física ahora es su oportunida-a-d – el jounin comenzó a toser fuertemente – lo siento mucho, como decía… si alguno de ustedes no se siente óptimo este es el momento de retirarse. Los preliminares comenzarán inmediatamente

− ¡Qué! ¿Ahora? – gritó Kiba

− Ay que molestia – suspiró Shikamaru

− Sí, los ganadores serán determinados por combate uno a uno, muerte súbita – dijo Hayate – así que como mencioné si hay alguien que no se sienta óptimo, ahora es momento de levantar la mano

El Hokage junto a los jounin a cargo observaron a los estudiantes meditar la decisión de irse o no. Los genin estaban decididos a quedarse, especialmente los novatos de Konoha. De repente, Sasuke tocó su cuello haciendo una mueca de dolor lo cual llamó la atención de Misato que lo miró preocupado. Aquello llamó la atención de Naruto que lo miró atentamente.

− Los momentos de dolor llegan cada vez más rápido – murmuró Misato – Sasuke, odio decir esto pero quizás debas renunciar – aconsejo con preocupación – estás empeorando

− Cállate, Misato – gruñó el joven Uchiha

− No lo haré porque estoy preocupada por ti – replicó Misato – tienes que recordar que cuando tengas que luchar contra algún candidato yo no estaré allí aplicándote ninjutsu médico

− Ya es suficiente, Misato – cortó Sasuke – no necesito tu ayuda

− Dilo cuando te toque pelear – respondió con enojo la joven

Mientras ambos terminaban su pequeña disputa, un genin de otra aldea se retiró del examen. Misato entrecerró los ojos a su compañero, su actitud no le gustaba para nada.

− Entonces, ¿alguien más quiere renunciar? – preguntó Hayate

La joven Senju miró a Sasuke intencionalmente. Y este la miró con rostro estoico.

− Que ni se te ocurra contarles – amenazó Sasuke

− No voy a decir nada pero tampoco puedo ver cómo te destruyes a ti mismo – dijo Misato con tristeza – eres mi amigo, Sasuke. No soportaría ver eso

− Pues no lo veas, solo mantente lejos – respondió Sasuke duramente – no tiene nada que ver contigo – su compañera lo miró herida y a la vez sorprendida – yo soy un vengador y para mí esto es mucho más que un examen. Si me convierto o no en un chunin no me interesa, ¿soy tan fuerte como quiero llegar a ser? Lo único que quiero es responder a eso. Solo podré averiguarlo peleando con los más fuertes, los mejores – dijo recordando a los ninjas de otras aldeas y de Konoha – y los mejores de los mejores están todos aquí. Este es mi camino y tú ni nadie podrá cambiar eso – al escucharlo decir estas cosas, los ojos de Misato se cristalizaron

− ¿Oye no sabes cuándo hay que renunciar? ¡¿Por qué la tratas así, idiota?! – gritó Naruto defendiendo a su amiga – ¡Se preocupa por ti!

− Naruto, tu eres uno de los que más deseo enfrentar – desafió Sasuke con mirada intensa – y tu Misato – ella lo miró – también quiero enfrentarte

− Bueno, comenzaremos con la ronda preliminar – habló Hayate rompiendo la atmósfera de tensión – esta ronda consistirá en un combate preliminar, uno a uno con toda la intensidad. No es un ejercicio, quedan veinte de ustedes. Eso significa que necesitaremos diez encuentros y los candidatos sobrevivientes de estos encuentros, avanzarán al tercer examen. En cuanto a las reglas, no existen – los candidatos se sorprendieron – van a pelear hasta que el otro muera o se rinda. Osea declarado físicamente incapaz de continuar la prueba, naturalmente aquellos que vayan perdiendo podrán aceptar la derrota para evitar el golpe fatal. Además, como sensor tengo cierto albedrío al juzgar los encuentros – tosió – ocasionalmente podré intervenir si un encuentro se ve perdido para salvar tantas vidas como sea posible. Ahora es momento de revelar que destino les depara – sentenció Hayate

− Abran el panel – ordenó Anko

− Los nombres de cada pareja son elegidas de forma aleatoria – explicó el sensor – antes de cada encuentro los nombres aparecerán en la pantalla detrás de mí. Como ya no hay nada más que agregar, comencemos. En un momento los nombres de los dos primeros oponentes aparecerán

La gran pantalla detrás del sensor comenzó a repasar nombres rápidamente al azar. Todos los genin observaron expectantes a la primera pareja que se enfrentaría.

**Misato Senju vs Kabuto Yakushi**

La joven de cabello rojo fijó su mirada en el seguidor de Orochimaru. No le sorprendía que le tocara como rival pero sabía que no sería fácil vencerlo después de todo, él también es un ninja médico.

Desde una esquina, Orochimaru sonrió complacido.

− Perfecto, entonces aquellos que fueron elegidos avancen – ordenó Hayate – fueron elegidos para el primer encuentro, Senju Misato y Yakushi Kabuto ¿tienen alguna objeción? – preguntó el sensor

− Ninguna – sonrió Kabuto

− No – respondió Misato mirándolo atentamente

− Ahora comencemos el primer encuentro – dijo Hayate – bien, todos excepto los dos candidatos oponentes despejen el área y acomódense en el nivel superior.

El equipo siete, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron subir a la sección superior para poder ver el combate. Naruto le deseó suerte a Misato mientras que Sasuke simplemente la ignoró. Casualmente, Kakashi pasó por su lado deseándole suerte pero también aconsejándole unas palabras.

− Misato, no uses el sello Yin – murmuró Kakashi a sus espaldas ya que había detenido su camino hacia la zona superior

− Así que ya lo sabe – sonrió Misato

− Si vuelves a usarlo, tu vida corre peligro y seguramente morirás – dijo Kakashi suavemente

− Ya me lo advirtieron – respondió la joven recordando a Rikudo Sennin

− Solo para que sepas, si llegas a ese punto tendré que entrar y detener la batalla – comentó con calma mientras emprendía nuevamente su camino – buena suerte

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. Sabía perfectamente que no podía usar el sello Yin por las consecuencias que traía, además todavía le faltaba completar la técnica. Afortunadamente, su sanación sin el sello todavía funcionaba aunque un poco más lento.

− Si ya están listos, ¡Que inicie el encuentro! – exclamó Hayate

− Estoy lista – dijo Misato tomando posición de batalla

− Yo también – sonrió Kabuto

Al instante, Kabuto activó su bisturí de chakra y corrió hacia Misato. Ella para componer su defensa acumuló chakra en sus puños y dio un gran golpe en el suelo creando grandes cráteres, además de que el lugar temblara. Kabuto tuvo que cancelar su ataque y volver a su posición inicial saltando entre los escombros que volaban.

El Hokage y los jounins observaron sorprendidos la gran fuerza de la joven, era una pequeña Tsunade.

Desde la sección superior, Orochimaru sonrió con satisfacción pues esta batalla denotaba ser prometedora. Lamió sus labios con su extraña lengua, esta chica era interesante y una excelente opción para ser su segunda contenedora. Además la marca de maldición no había funcionado en ella lo cual la hacía aún más interesante, sonrió con maldad. Él descubriría aquel misterio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Quizás fue un poco aburrido pero en el próximo capítulo habrá más acción y misterio en la ronda de preliminares. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	26. Hiruzen Sarutobi

¡Hola lectores! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

**prinskasu -chan: **Agradezco tu comentario, la pelea comenzará en este capítulo y verás el ganador jaja Los combates cambiarán y vas a ver por qué ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Yaja Tanimoto: **¡Hola, gracias por comentar! Tu sugerencia es genial pero le quitaría protagonismo a Naruto. Con respecto a Misato, la verdad es que será un combate difícil :_ ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"A_ veces los sueños que heredamos de las personas que queremos no son compartidos en su totalidad y causan una cadena de desencuentros en todo nuestro círculo cercano" _

_Previamente_

_El equipo siete, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron subir a la sección superior para poder ver el combate. Naruto le deseó suerte a Misato mientras que Sasuke simplemente la ignoró. Casualmente, Kakashi pasó por su lado deseándole suerte pero también aconsejándole unas palabras._

_− Misato, no uses el sello Yin – murmuró Kakashi a sus espaldas ya que había detenido su camino hacia la zona superior_

_− Así que ya lo sabe – sonrió Misato_

_− Si vuelves a usarlo, tu vida corre peligro y seguramente morirás – dijo Kakashi suavemente_

_− Ya me lo advirtieron – respondió la joven recordando a Rikudo Sennin_

_− Solo para que sepas, si llegas a ese punto tendré que entrar y detener la batalla – comentó con calma mientras emprendía nuevamente su camino – buena suerte_

_Ella lo miró con sorpresa. Sabía perfectamente que no podía usar el sello Yin por las consecuencias que traía, además todavía le faltaba completar la técnica. Afortunadamente, su sanación sin el sello todavía funcionaba aunque un poco más lento._

_− Si ya están listos, ¡Que inicie el encuentro! – exclamó Hayate_

_− Estoy lista – dijo Misato tomando posición de batalla_

_− Yo también – sonrió Kabuto_

_Al instante, Kabuto activó su bisturí de chakra y corrió hacia Misato. Ella para componer su defensa acumuló chakra en sus puños y dio un gran golpe en el suelo creando grandes cráteres, además de que el lugar temblara. Kabuto tuvo que cancelar su ataque y volver a su posición inicial saltando entre los escombros que volaban._

_El Hokage y los jounins observaron sorprendidos la gran fuerza de la joven, era una pequeña Tsunade._

_Desde la sección superior, Orochimaru sonrió con satisfacción pues esta batalla denotaba ser prometedora. Lamió sus labios con su extraña lengua, esta chica era interesante y una excelente opción para ser su segunda contenedora. Además la marca de maldición no había funcionado en ella lo cual la hacía aún más interesante, sonrió con maldad. Él descubriría aquel misterio._

Kabuto entrecerró los ojos en la chica pelirroja, tenía un aspecto delicado y frágil pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. Esta chica era fuerte.

− ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Kabuto burlón – puedes renunciar

− Para nada – sonrió Misato – voy a derrotarte

− Eso ya lo veremos – respondió Kabuto corriendo hacia ella con su bisturí activado

Misato frunció el ceño y corrió a su encuentro con sus puños repletos de chakra. Al llegar, ella esquivó las potentes cortadas internas del bisturí de chakra y logró asestarle una patada a Kabuto en su estómago. Este salió disparado hacia atrás chocando contra la pared destruyéndola, los escombros cayeron sobre él.

Hayate Gekko miró sorprendido la potencia de aquella patada, el ninja Yakushi había quedado debajo de los escombros. Viendo que el shinobi no respondía iba a dar por finalizada la batalla.

− Como Kabuto Yakushi está imposibilitado para seguir luchando – comenzó Hayate – doy por … - fue interrumpido por el ninja

− ¡Estoy bien! – exclamó Kabuto sacándose unos escombros de encima – puedo continuar – dijo observando a Misato con una mirada depredadora

− Continúen

Algo había sucedido en el interior de Kabuto, su verdadero ser salió a la luz. Misato entrecerró sus ojos, su mirada había cambiado y estaba segura que ahora la tomaría en serio.

Esta vez, Kabuto velozmente con su bisturí activado tomó desprevenidamente a Misato dándole un largo y profundo corte en su brazo derecho.

Ella siseó de dolor sosteniendo su brazo que sangraba en gran cantidad. Los espectadores miraron con horror su herida, era muy profunda y la sangre no paraba de salir.

− Deberías renunciar, con esa herida no eres capaz de hacer más nada – comentó Kabuto con una sonrisa malvada

Misato lo miró adolorida, y tomó una decisión. Tal como había aprendido, envió chakra a su brazo para iniciar su curación.

Hiruzen Sarutobi miró con la boca abierta la curación instantánea de la niña. Desde que la conoció sabía que la pequeña tenía un gran potencial y ahora mismo lo confirmaba. Se parecía mucho a su antecesor, Hashirama Senju debido a su curación sin sellos y gran cantidad de chakra. Sospechaba que poseía el elemento madera por sus afinidades de chakra pero eso estaba por verse.

Desde la planta alta, Kakashi observó con atención el poder de su estudiante. Naruto estaba sosteniendo la barra en la que estaba apoyado con fuerza porque estaba preocupado por esa herida. Sasuke miró a su compañera con un poco de celos pues siempre destacaba en algo aunque también un tanto preocupado por la herida.

Los demás equipos junto a sus sensei miraron con asombro la alumna de Kakashi Hatake. Neji no podía creer su fuerza y todavía faltaba ver qué era ese extraño rombo rosa en su frente. Rock Lee miró con corazones en sus ojos a la chica murmurando lo bella que era.

Desde otra esquina oscura, Orochimaru sonrió con maldad ante la vista de la niña curándose sin utilizar sellos. Estaba decidido, esa chica sería su segundo contenedor y la obtendría cueste lo que cueste.

Luego de curarse, Misato suspiró con cansancio pues aquella curación había consumido parte de su chakra. Con furia, Kabuto corrió a su oponente aprovechando su estado debilidad y le propinó un puñetazo a su frente haciendo que su banda ninja cayera al suelo.

Misato cayó al suelo perturbada por el golpe y su cabello rojo tapaba su rostro. Naruto gritó exasperado e indignado por aquel cruel golpe. La chica escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de su compañero, no podía enfocar su vista ni controlar su cuerpo muy bien.

− ¡Maldito cobarde! – gritó Naruto furioso – ¡¿cómo te atreves a aprovecharte así?!

Kabuto solo lo miró sin emociones. Ante la vista, Sasuke apretó los puños con furia.

− ¡Misato-chan! – exclamó Naruto – ¡Levántate y pelea!

Kakashi miró con preocupación a su alumna. Sabía perfectamente que golpes como esos eran utilizados para que el oponente entrara en shock y no pudiera ser capaz de luchar.

Mientras Misato escuchaba los gritos de Naruto alentándola a seguir con la lucha, ella a duras penas se concentró en su fuente de chakra. Distribuyó una mayor cantidad de chakra por sus redes de chakra para salir del estado de shock. Finalmente pudo quitar el aturdimiento de su cuerpo y lentamente se puso de pie tirando su largo cabello rojo hacia atrás pues la cinta que lo sostenía se había roto.

El Hokage suspiró con asombro al ver su frente. En la frente de la pequeña había un rombo rosa, el mismo símbolo que poseía su antigua alumna Tsunade. A los jounins tampoco les pasó por desapercibido aquella marca especialmente a Orochimaru.

− Casi logras derrotarme, Kabuto – dijo Misato suavemente – pero no lo lograrás

Ella sabía que debía terminar con el combate así que en ese instante, Misato comenzó a realizar unos sellos rápidamente. Ella acumuló chakra en su estómago y lo escupió en forma de una gran bola de agua poderosa con destino a Kabuto.

El ninja médico al ver venir ese potente jutsu decidió utilizar la técnica de reemplazo justo antes de que la bola de agua lo impactara. Su plan funcionó.

Después de que el jutsu fuera producido, Kabuto reapareció detrás de la kunoichi con un kunai dispuesto a apuñalarla pero ella con su sentido de chakra especial pudo percibir su instinto asesino por lo que sus cadenas de chakra lo detuvieron a tiempo antes de que lograra herirla mortalmente.

Kabuto quedó envuelto en cadenas doradas rebosantes de chakra y una cadena filosa apuntando a su cuello amenazadoramente. Aquellas cadenas provenían del estómago de Misato.

Sin quererlo, Kakashi recordó a Kasumi Uzumaki al ver esas cadenas doradas. Naruto sintió una conexión especial con las cadenas sin saber por qué y Sasuke miró sorprendido lo ocurrido.

Finalmente, Hayate Gekko vio que el combate ya estaba finalizado.

− El combate preliminar queda terminado debido a que Misato Senju deja imposibilitado de seguir luchando a su oponente Kabuto Yakushi – dictó Hayate – por lo tanto, el ganador es Misato Senju – Naruto comenzó a aplaudir entusiasmadamente gritando que ella era su mejor amiga y compañera de equipo

Misato soltó a Kabuto haciendo que sus cadenas volvieran a su cuerpo. Estaba tan cansada por el segundo examen y la batalla preliminar que estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando Kakashi la atrapó justo a tiempo en sus brazos.

− Misato, será mejor que descanses – dijo Kakashi – te llevaré al hospital

− ¡No! – exclamó la chica – quiero ver los combates de Naruto y Sasuke – murmuró cerrando los ojos

− Claro que los verás – respondió Kakashi rodando los ojos al verla dormida

**Luego de cuatro horas**

Misato abrió lentamente sus ojos y estiró sus brazos desperezándose. Bostezó ruidosamente y se puso de pie.

− Mmm, ¿Y Naruto? ¿Sasuke? – preguntó confundida

− Naruto está bajando las escaleras porque ya terminaron los combates y solo quedan los ganadores finalistas – explicó Kakashi perezosamente

− ¿Y Sasuke?

− Está en el hospital, su pelea lo dejó noqueado – contestó Kakashi leyendo su libro

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me perdí todos los combates?! – gritó Misato indignada

− Pues sí – respondió su sensei con calma – será mejor que vayas abajo, te van a decir tu próximo rival

La chica se quejó en voz baja por haberse quedado dormida y haberse perdido todos los combates.

− Felicito a todos los que avanzaron a las finales del tercer nivel de los exámenes chunin aunque hay una persona ausente quisiera felicitarlos – sonrió levemente Hayate

− A continuación les explicaré las rondas finales – dijo el Hokage

**En otro lugar de Konoha**

Orochimaru estaba apoyado en una pared tranquilamente mientras esperaba que llegara su secuaz Kabuto.

− Acabaron las preliminares – informó Kabuto – avanzaron a las finales

− Mientras todas esas naciones están ocupadas compitiendo por expandir su poderío militar, los pájaros siguen cantando – habló Orochimaru de brazos cruzados – creo que nuestra nación ha estado en paz por mucho tiempo

− Solo déjame hacerlo – dijo de repente Kabuto

− Mm, no lo sé – Orochimaru lo miró – me pregunto qué tan divertido sería deshacerse de un anciano como el Hokage

− Ahora te entiendo – Kaburo sonrió malvadamente ganándose una mirada sospechosa de Orochimaru – dime una cosa, ¿no estarás considerándolo todavía, verdad Orochimaru? Creo que a partir de hoy cada una de las aldeas se va a enfrentar entre ellas en una larga y violenta lucha, ni la aldea del Sonido escapará de esa violencia y esa es tu intención, ser el causante de tanta hostilidad usando a Sasuke para dispararla. ¿Acaso no tengo razón?

− Por supuesto que la tienes, de hecho hasta me das miedo – rio Orochimaru

− Me estás sobrevalorando. Sigo sin tener idea de tus planes relacionados a Dosu, Zaku y Kin – lo miró – parece que tu no confías mucho en mí, Orochimaru. Al menos, no aún

− ¿Qué necesitas que te diga mi querida mano derecha sobre esos tres ninjas? Mi silencio es prueba de mi confianza, confié en ti para que actuaras sin ese conocimiento – explicó Orochimaru mirándolo fijamente – Y justo por esa razón estoy planeando dejar a Sasuke en tus buenas manos. La marca de maldición que le fue dada aparentemente fue sellada por Kakashi pero en todo caso, eso no me preocupa. Mientras haya algo de oscuridad en su corazón, podemos actuar y por eso quiero que vayas a abducirlo

− Es inusual que actúes tan apresuradamente, ¿no crees? – dijo Kabuto

− Tal vez pero aún hay algo que me genera conflicto – respondió Orochimaru

− Naruto Uzumaki y Misato Senju

− Eres muy astuto, Kabuto – sonrió Orochimaru – a Sasuke lo mueve la venganza, él se consume por derrotar a su hermano mayor Itachi por lo que le hizo a su familia. No va a descansar hasta que alcance su meta – recordó su batalla en el Bosque de la Muerte – sin embargo cuando nos enfrentamos y aun sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad contra mí peleó sin ningún temor hacia la muerte. Yo no creí que él fuera el tipo de persona de los que tienen prisa por encontrar una muerte inútil – miró a su secuaz – de acuerdo a tu información, el contacto que tiene con el chico de las nueve colas y la estudiante de Tsunade ha alterado la mente y el corazón de Sasuke. Tanto que ellos ahora ejercen cierta influencia sobre nuestro Sasuke. Lo mejor será alejar a Sasuke de ellos inmediatamente porque así será más fácil hacerlo mío para siempre – lamió sus labios con locura

**En el examen preliminar**

Los genin finalistas observaban con atención al Hokage pues esperaban sus instrucciones.

− En los rounds finales cada uno de ustedes pondrá sus habilidades de batalla en juego – comenzó a explicar Sarutobi – demostrarán el poder y control que han obtenido en sus respectivas disciplinas. Por consiguiente las batallas finales comenzarán justo en un mes.

− ¿Qué? ¿No vamos a pelear aquí y ahora? – preguntó Naruto confundido

− Es para que tengan un período de preparación adecuado – respondió el Hokage

− ¿A qué se refiere?

− Es simple, además de anunciar los resultados de las peleas preliminares a los líderes de cada aldea debemos dedicarle tiempo a preparar y distribuir las convocatorias para la selección final. Sin mencionar que ustedes necesitarán tiempo para prepararse para algo tan importante como esto – explicó Sarutobi

− Mire no entiendo bien lo que está tratando de decir – interrumpió Kankurou – ¿cuál es el punto de esto?

− Que para conocer a sus adversarios y prepararse personalmente necesitan tiempo – respondió fumando su pipa – además que a estas alturas, todas las batallas son reales como ya habrán poder constatado. Fueron conducidos con la premisa de que se enfrentaban a enemigos desconocidos pero ese ya no será el caso ahora que pelearán entre ustedes, así que para hacer las finales más justas les daremos este mes. Tendrán la oportunidad de practicar duro y aprender nuevos jutsus porque hoy por hoy, todos aquí conocen sus técnicas así que usar sus viejos jutsus harán que pierdan en las finales y recuerden también descansar – explicó el Hokage – con todo lo que hemos pasado, quisiera dar por terminado todo esto pero antes de llegar al final hay un asunto importante que atender con respecto a los encuentros finales

− ¡Ya prosigamos de una vez! – gritó exasperado Naruto

− En calma y de modo ordenado cada uno de ustedes va a tomar un pedazo de papel de la caja que Anko está sosteniendo – informó el Hokage

− Nadie se mueva, yo me acerco – ordenó Anko

Luego de que todos tomaran un papel, uno de los sensores habló.

− Ahora todos de izquierda a derecha díganme el número que está escrito en el papel – dijo Ibiki con firmeza

− Yo tengo el ocho – dijo Dosu

− El número uno por supuesto – respondió Naruto

− Siete – dijo Temari

− Cinco – contestó Kankurou

− Tres – habló Gaara

− Nueve – dijo Shikamaru

− Dos – respondió Neji

− Seis – contestó Misato

− Diez – dijo Shino

− Por lo tanto, Sasuke es el número cuatro – avisó el Hokage – muy bien ahora les diré cómo se llevará a cabo el torneo final de selección. Ibiki muestra qué ninja será el contrincante de quién

− Si, señor – asintió Ibiki mostrando un portapapeles con los nombres

− Tengo una pregunta, si esto es un torneo eso significa que solo habrá un ganador ¿no? – preguntó Shikamaru – es decir, ¿solo uno podrá convertirse en chunin?

− De hecho, es todo lo contrario. Estarán presentes varios jueces para los rounds finales incluyéndome a mí, los líderes shinobi y el Kazekage – respondió el Hokage – los Lord de varias naciones. Con este torneo, los jueces podrán realizar una evaluación de sus habilidades. Luego decidirán quién de ustedes posee o no las cualidades que requiere un chunin. Aun perdiendo en el primer round, podrían convertirse en chunin

− Quiere decir que todos nosotros, tan solo por competir en la final ¿podemos convertirnos en chunin? – preguntó Temari

− Correcto pero también existe la posibilidad de que nadie sea seleccionado – respondió Sarutobi – la ventaja de pelear más rondas en el torneo es que hay más oportunidades de demostrar su talento frente a los jueces que decidirán su destino. Eso responde a tu pregunta, ¿Shikamaru?

− Sí

− Les agradezco su paciencia, el examen se pospone hasta el próximo mes – informó el Hokage

Misato miró a su rival. Dosu. El ninja del Sonido. No prestó a los rivales de los demás. Suspiró de alivio cuando vio a Naruto y que Sasuke también era finalista.

**Más tarde en el Hospital de Konoha**

Naruto acompañado de Misato fueron a buscar a su sensei por distintos motivos.

− ¡Oiga! ¿Cuál es la habitación de Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto insistiendo a la enfermera

− Lo siento pero no se permiten visitas – informó la joven enfermera

− ¡¿Qué?! ¿No visitas? ¿Está bromeando? – gritó Naruto

− ¡Naruto! Cálmate – regañó Misato

− Naruto, estás en un hospital – dijo Kakashi apareciendo allí – cálmate

− ¡Kakashi-sensei! – lo miró y corrió hacia él – ¡Me da gusto verlo, dattebayo! ¡Quiero pedirle un favor!

− Alto ahí, ya sé qué es lo que vas a pedirme – dijo Kakashi – así que ya he buscado a alguien para que supervise tu entrenamiento para la final

− ¡Un segundo! ¡¿Por qué no me va a entrenar?! – exclamó indignado

− Tengo otro asunto pendiente – respondió Kakashi tranquilo – no tengo tiempo para ti, Naruto

− Eso sonó cruel, sensei – comentó Misato llegando a su lado

− Oiga, ajá – Naruto lo señaló – ¡Usted va a entrenar a Sasuke! ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei?

− Ya, ya – movió las manos – no te quejes, escucha te encontré un mejor maestro que yo

− ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es?

− Soy yo – respondió una voz

− ¡¿Eres tú, pervertido?! – gritó Naruto al ver a Ebisu

− Cuánta insolencia – resopló Ebisu

− ¿Está bromeando? ¿De toda la gente que pudo haber escogido lo eligió a él? – pregunto Naruto – ¡Buena broma! ¡Él es más débil que yo, dattebayo!

− ¿Qué te hace decir eso? – preguntó Kakashi

− ¡Es enserio! ¡Debió haberlo visto! ¡Una vez usé mi jutsu harem con él y se derrotó solo! – gritó Naruto contándole a Kakashi

− ¿Jutsu Harem? – preguntó Kakashi con cara de palo

− ¡No es nada! ¡Solo un jueguillo que tenemos! – se rio Ebisu mientras sostenía a Naruto cubriendo su boca – te propongo un trato, no digas nada sobre eso y te compraré todo lo que quieras comer – le susurró Ebisu al chico

− ¿Todo lo que quiera? – preguntó Naruto un poco ahogado por su fuerza

− Vaya, vaya no tenía idea de que se conocieran tanto – comentó Kakashi

− Sensei, ¿quién me entrenará? – preguntó Misato preocupada ignorando a Ebisu y Naruto

− Mi querida Misato no me he olvidado de ti – sonrió Kakashi a través de su máscara – tu entrenador te espera en la Torre Hokage

− ¿En serio? – preguntó la pelirroja sospechosamente

− Sí – asintió Kakashi

− Está bien, hasta luego Naruto – se despidió Misato mientras él continuaba su pelea con Ebisu

**En la Torre Hokage**

Luego de haber caminado por el pueblo y comer algo, Misato llegó a la Torre. Se encaminó hacia la oficina del Hokage tranquilamente y a la vez emocionada por conocer a su entrenador. Al llegar tocó la puerta para pedir permiso.

− Adelante – concedió el Hokage

− Nos volvemos a ver nuevamente, Lord Hokage – sonrió Misato

− Pues sí, luego de las preliminares que por cierto me impresionó bastante tu batalla contra Kabuto – alabó Sarutobi

− Gracias – agradeció Misato

− Misato, debo decir que tu progreso cada día me sorprende más y sé que Kakashi te envió aquí para que conozcas a tu entrenador – ella asintió vigorosamente – aquí está tu entrenador, soy yo – sonrió Hiruzen Sarutobi dejando su pipa a un lado

Misato lo miró con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. El Tercer Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas iba a entrenarla para la final de los Exámenes Chunin. Sin esperarlo, Misato chilló emocionada y abrazó al Hokage, el cual estaba sorprendido por la reacción.

− ¡Estoy tan feliz! – sonrió ampliamente la chica soltando al Hokage

− Me alegro que lo estés pero te aseguro que no será fácil, bajo mi tutoría serás más fuerte y estarás capacitada en otro nivel – explicó seriamente Sarutobi

− Hai – asintió Misato comprendiendo la situación – ¿cuándo comenzaremos, sensei? – Hiruzen sonrió al escucharla

− Empezaremos mañana pero procura descansar para que puedas soportar el entrenamiento – advirtió el Hokage

− Hai – asintió

Después del encuentro en la oficina, Misato se dirigió a su casa dispuesta a tomar un largo baño y dormir como Kami manda.

Al entrar a su casa escuchó unas voces, al instante la joven sacó un kunai. Un chico de cabellos negros apareció para recibirla. Y ella lo reconoció, era Haku. Por Kami se había olvidado de que ahora vivían con ella.

− ¡Misato-chan! – Haku corrió a abrazarla

− Haku, la niña acaba de llegar y tú ya estás acechándola – se burló Zabuza

− ¡¿Qué?! – chilló Haku sonrojado escapando hacia la cocina

− No hay problema – se rio Misato – me alegro que estén bien, chicos

− Tienes una cara de muerto viviente – dijo Zabuza mirándola – veo que los Exámenes Chunin siguen siendo duros – ella lo miró con mala cara – ve a descansar, tengo entendido que mañana comienza tu entrenamiento para la ronda final

− ¿Cómo los sabes? – preguntó Misato sorprendida

− Sigo siendo un ninja aunque no tenga permitido usar mi chakra – sonrió Zabuza

− Debí haberlo sabido – respondió retomando su camino hacia la habitación

Misato se fue a su habitación dispuesta a tomar un largo baño y dormir. En la bañera con agua y aromatizantes de vainilla, se relajó profundamente. Luego de aquel relajante baño, salió envuelta en una toalla y se dio cuenta que debía peinar su complicado cabello. Al llegar a su tocador, vio que el peine roto ya no estaba y había sido reemplazado por uno de color fucsia. Ella sonrió, Haku le había comprado un peine. Mientras sonreía se peinó suavemente su cabello rojo. Después se cambió y al instante se acostó en su cama dispuesta a dormir. Pues mañana sería un largo día.

**Al día siguiente**

Misato abrió los ojos suavemente acostumbrándose a la luz del sol. Se desperezó y vio el reloj. Eran las diez de la mañana. Amplió los ojos horrorizada. ¡Tenía que entrenar! Se cambió la ropa velozmente y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos.

− ¡¿Por qué no me despertaron?! – gritó Misato desesperada

− Debías descansar – fue la respuesta de Zabuza

− Ten, Misato-chan – Haku le dio un plato con tostadas y juego de naranja en la mesa

− Gracias, Haku – sonrió la joven

El chico de pelo negro asintió rápidamente y volvió a la estufa donde cocinaba. Zabuza levantó una ceja. Misato comió desesperadamente la comida ganándose una mirada de disgusto de Zabuza. Luego de desayunar, ella tomó su banda ninja y desapareció de la casa.

**Torre Hokage**

Misato corrió rápidamente por los pasillos de la Torre Hokage esquivando a ninjas y civiles. En una parte no podía pasar por una larga fila así que no quedaba otra opción que pedir permiso a toda la gente con la que se cruzara.

− Permiso, déjenme pasar – repetía Misato una y otra vez caminando entre la multitud

Ella escuchó los murmullos de la gente. Los rumores se esparcían rápido por la aldea.

− Tou-san, ¿no es esa la chica del Clan Senju que pasó a la final de los exámenes chunin? – preguntó un niño

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Participó en los Exámenes Chunin siendo un novato?! – gritó un ninja

Misato decidió ignorar todos los comentarios hasta que por fin llegó a la oficina del Hokage. Tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta.

− Pase – habló el Hokage

− Buenos días, señor – saludó Misato

− Qué bueno que viniste, Misato-chan – sonrió Sarutobi

− Lo siento, señor – se sonrojó de pena – mmm, me quedé dormida

− No te preocupes, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos tu entrenamiento?

− Hai – sonrió felizmente

− Acompáñame

Ambos salieron de la oficina y tomaron un camino extraño para Misato. Pues ella no conocía ese camino que el Hokage estaba tomando. Finalmente llegaron a un lugar detrás de las montañas Hokage. Al principio no había nada, pero el Hokage hizo un sello permitiendo que Misato pudiera entrar con él y se reveló un gran paisaje.

− Wow – murmuró Misato mirando las pequeñas casitas unidas, había muchas y un pequeño lago con un puente para poder pasar

− Aquí es donde Yondaime Hokage y tu padre vinieron a entrenar – explicó Hiruzen observando el hermoso lugar – se dice que Hashirama Senju creó este lugar único

− Es hermoso – murmuró todavía anonada

− Hay una barrera de protección aquí, Misato – comentó – nadie más que Jiraiya, Kenji, Minato y yo podían verla – miró a la joven – y ahora tú también puedes verla, confío en que lo usarás adecuadamente – ella lo miró sorprendida

− ¡Por supuesto, Hokage-sama! – asintió Misato

− Misato, ven vamos a sentarnos

Los dos caminaron por el puente y tomaron asiento en un lugar de descanso que había allí. El paisaje era asombroso. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Hiruzen decidió hablar.

− Misato, te voy a enseñar dos jutsus extremadamente poderosos – habló el Hokage – y a desarrollar una habilidad que posees de tu antecesor – ella lo miró confundida – no dominarás esta habilidad en un mes, simplemente la convocaremos pero los dos jutsus sí podrás dominarlos

− ¿Cuáles son esos jutsus? – preguntó con curiosidad

− Empezaremos con Hiraishin no Jutsu – respondió Sarutobi

− ¡Qué! No puedo aprender ese jutsu – dijo Misato mirando hacia otro lado recordando

− ¿Por qué no?

− Es el jutsu de Yondaime Hokage por lo tanto le corresponde a Naruto aprenderlo – respondió Misato mirando el cielo

− Misato-chan, el jutsu fue creado por Tobirama Senju y evolucionado por Minato – ella lo miró pasmada – tienes todo el derecho de aprenderlo además así lo hubiera querido Minato

En ese momento, Hiruzen Sarutobi invocó desde un pergamino una pequeña caja de aspecto delicado y se lo entregó a Misato. Ella lo miró como pidiendo permiso y este le sonrió.

Con sumo cuidado, Misato abrió la pequeña caja y esta reveló diez kunai especiales. Eran los kunai que habían pertenecido a Yondaime Hokage en el pasado. Ella tomó uno con manos un tanto temblorosas y los apreció. Eran hermosos.

Misato Senju no podía creer que una persona tan importante como el Tercer Hokage le confiara estos kunai tan valorados por el uso de un ninja tan impresionante como Minato Namikaze.

− Sé que los utilizarás para bien, Misato – sonrió el Tercer Hokage quitándose el sombrero para disfrutar de la brisa matutina

− Arigatou, Lord Hokage – asintió Misato con una pequeña sonrisa

Una nueva etapa acababa de comenzar para Misato Senju. Las personas comenzaban a confiar en ella y su generación, era hora de crecer y comprender el mundo shinobi. Nuevos desafíos y conflictos se acercaban pero seguramente podrían superarlos quizás no al instante pero con el tiempo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!

_En el próximo capítulo_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi miró fijamente a los ojos de Misato Senju._

_\- Prométeme que usarás este jutsu en caso de vida o muerte, en donde debas salvar la vida de tus amigos o compañeros porque al usarlo morirás - dijo el Hokage seriamente _

_\- Lo prometo, Lord Hokage _


	27. Hiraishin no Jutsu

¡Hola gente!

¡Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo!

**Yaja Tanimoto: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo jaja, Naruto sí será entrenado por Jiraiya y hará contrato con los sapos pero en este nuevo capítulo me enfocaré más en el entrenamiento de Misato. De repente me llegó la idea de un harem pero eso sería Mary Sue y la verdad es que no quiero que Misato sea catalogada así. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! ¡Saludos!

**Bella- swan11: **¡Gracias por comentar! Sobre Sasuke, es cierto que tiene sentimientos por Misato pero no dejará su venganza por ella. Es una lástima pero es verdad :_ ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Entre más problemas enfrentemos juntos, más fuertes se harán nuestros lazos"_

Misato cayó rendida al suelo respirando pesadamente. No se imaginaba que el entrenamiento fuera tan duro. Desde hace dos semanas que había estado entrenando con Lord Hokage día y noche sin descanso para que ella pudiera controlar decentemente el Hiraishin no Jutsu pero le estaba costando mucho.

− Misato-chan, sé que no estás acostumbrada a este ritmo de entrenamiento y por si fuera poco esta técnica no es muy fácil – habló Sarutobi – pero tenemos un mes de entrenamiento y una vez que puedas dominar esta técnica nadie te detendrá

− Sensei, lo sé pero es difícil – se quejó la niña

− Inténtalo de nuevo – ordenó

Ella asintió poniéndose de pie. Tomó uno de los kunai especiales, eran más pesados y precisos, y procedió a lanzarlo a unos metros. Al instante, Misato se teletransportó y al llegar al lugar marcado trastabilló y cayó en el suelo por el mareo producido.

Hiruzen Sarutobi observó toda la realización del Jutsu con ojos de halcón, analizando cómo lo había hecho y llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

A decir verdad, Misato estaba teniendo el mismo problema que Minato cuando comenzó a utilizar el jutsu y conocía perfectamente la solución.

− Misato-chan, continúa practicando. En una hora vuelvo – se despidió el Hokage

− Hai, sensei

Los minutos pasaban y la niña estaba desesperada por utilizar este jutsu. Suspiró de cansancio, a este ritmo no llegaría al mes sabiendo algo. Apretó los puños pensando en sus entrenamientos anteriores, habían sido complicados pero nunca había tardado tanto en dominar algo. En ese instante, sintió la presencia de alguien. Se dio media vuelta y un ninja salió de entre los árboles. Y dos más salieron acompañándolo al que parecía ser el líder. Los tres shinobi tenían su banda ninja de Amegakure tachada.

− Miren que tenemos aquí, una niña jugando a ser ninja – se rio el shinobi líder

− ¿Qué quiere que hagamos, señor? – preguntó con burla otro shinobi

− Pues matémosla – respondió el otro

− Tranquilos, me encargo yo de esta cucaracha – sonrió con maldad el líder – ustedes vigilen que no venga nadie

− Hai – respondieron al instante

Misato miró fijamente al líder sin perder de vista a los otros shinobi. Ella estaba de pie estática y en su mano sostenía un kunai especial. El líder también la miró con atención.

− ¿Qué te hace pensar que me vencerás? – preguntó Misato duramente

− Eres una niña que piensa que es un ninja y por eso te aplastaré como a una hormiga – respondió riéndose

El ninja se abalanzó hacia Misato, y ambos comenzaron una lucha de taijutsu. Misato lograba esquivar los golpes a duras penas ya que había estado entrenando todo el día. En un momento, el ninja le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago quitándole el aire. Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo tratando de respirar, el dolor era insoportable y al instante envió chakra para calmar el dolor. Se puso de pie lentamente mientras el líder le decía algo a sus compañeros.

El shinobi líder ordenó a sus compañeros que se unieran a la batalla. Misato comprendió que estaba en graves problemas, tres ninjas de rango chunin contra una kunoichi genin.

Murmuraban entre ellos riéndose. Misato aprovechó la distracción para tratar de encontrar una salida o una forma de derrotarlos simultáneamente. En ese instante, vio que una de las marcas del Hiraishin no Jutsu estaban detrás de ellos. Una idea llegó a su mente pero el problema era si es que podía hacerlo debido a que últimamente nada relacionado con el Hiraishin le salía bien pero no quedaba otra opción.

Disimuladamente, Misato tomó tres kunai especiales pero esto llamó la atención de los líderes. Adrenalina corría por sus venas, era una batalla difícil y con mucha desventaja. Solo quedaba una opción y tenía que salir bien.

− ¿Qué intentas hacer, cucaracha? – se burló un ninja al ver sus kunai

Como respuesta, Misato simplemente sonrió de lado y desapareció en un flash rojo. Los ninjas parpadearon confundidos y miraron a los costados buscándola.

Al teletransportarse, Misato apareció detrás de ellos sorprendentemente sin marearse y en perfecto estado. Lanzó los kunai a cada uno de ellos rápidamente dejándolos inmovilizados por la herida. Y para estar segura, los dejó inconsciente tocándoles el cuello con ninjutsu médico.

Los tres shinobi inconscientes desaparecieron en una bola de humo sorprendiendo a Misato por lo que ella se colocó en posición de batalla esperando un ataque de ellos.

− Bravo, Misato-chan – aplaudió lentamente Lord Hokage – haz logrado utilizar la técnica a la perfección – ella lo miró confundida – los ninjas renegados eran mis clones de sombra, espero que no te haya molestado – dijo al ver su cara de enojo – pero debía hacerlo porque al estar en una situación de vida o muerte pudieras usar la técnica – Misato sonrió, Jiraiya le había hecho lo mismo – hice lo mismo con Minato – Sarutobi sonrió – me alegro de que pudieras usar este Jutsu

− Arigatou, sensei – sonrió ampliamente Misato

En ese momento, ambos fueron a descansar bajo un árbol. Misato observó al Hokage, era un hombre mayor y sabio. Estando en su vejez, tenía un aire que denotaba poder, sabiduría y respeto. Inconscientemente, ella deseó ser algún día como él.

− Misato, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te enseñaría a desarrollar una habilidad que posees? – preguntó el Hokage

− Hai

− Bueno querida, en realidad no es una habilidad sino un kekkei genkai – Misato levantó una ceja – como sabrás, tienes dos naturalezas de chakra que son el agua y tierra por ende al combinar estas dos naturalezas se forma el elemento madera creando una nueva forma de vida – explicó mirando al horizonte mientras recordaba al Primer Hokage – Hashirama Senju fue el creador y único usuario de Mokuton, desde que murió ningún otro usuario del Clan Senju desarrolló esta técnica hasta que nació tu padre, Kenji Senju – Misato amplió los ojos – él sorprendentemente mostró gran habilidad al utilizar Mokuton pero cuando estaba en su momento más grande murió en la batalla contra el Kyubi – ella cerró los ojos al recordar su despedida, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos – desde entonces no hubo ningún otro shinobi que tuviera este kekkei genkai hasta que Jiraiya me dijo que posees estos elementos, me sorprendí de que hubiera otro miembro del Clan Senju con esta habilidad pero era claro debido a que eres su hija y descendiente directa de Hashirama Senju – Hiruzen la miró con atención – te digo esto porque eres poseedora del Mokuton y con este poder tendrás muchos enemigos, es por eso que debes hacerte fuerte y dominarlo

− No-o sé qué decir – murmuró Misato – esto es sorprendente – dijo en voz normal – tener el kekkei genkai de uno de los shinobi considerado Kami es impresionante

− Lo sé, y te ayudaré enseñándote las bases de este kekkei genkai – sonrió levemente Sarutobi – Misato Senju – ella lo miró – no tengo dudas de que serás una kunoichi espléndida y reconocida por todo el mundo shinobi – sonrió con orgullo – ya eres conocida en varios países pero serás un modelo a seguir por muchos

− Arigatou, sensei – agradeció Misato con una sonrisa llorosa – no lo defraudaré – Hiruzen asintió

− ¡Bueno, qué esperamos! ¡Empezaremos ahora mismo con las bases! – se pudo de pie rápidamente el Hokage

− Mm, creo que deberíamos empezar mañana pues es de noche y utilicé todo mi chakra – comentó Misato rascándose el cuello

− Tienes razón, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora – ordenó Lord Hokage desapareciendo en un torbellino de hojas

Misato sonrió, había descubierto nuevas revelaciones que tardaría un tiempo en digerir. Era sorprendente que ella sea poseedora del Mokuton.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, Misato vio una cabeza azulada caminando a paso lento. Levantó una ceja confundida y fue a ver quién era. Hinata Hyuga.

− Hina-chan – saludó Misato efusivamente ganándose un susto de la niña Hyuga

− Mi-isa-ato – tartamudeó Hinata asustada

− Oh, gomen Hinata-chan – se disculpó Misato al ver que la había asustado

− No-o hay problema – sonrió levemente

− Mmm, ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas, Hinata-chan? – preguntó Misato con curiosidad

− Salí a caminar un poco, tou-san se enfadó una vez más – respondió Hinata con tristeza

− Ya veo – Misato frunció el ceño – te acompañaré hasta el Compuesto Hyuga

− No ha-ace falta – Misato la interrumpió

− Te acompañaré, no pienso dejarte sola en la calle – dijo seriamente Misato

− Hai – aceptó Hinata

Ambas niñas caminaron tranquilamente por el pueblo, observaban de paso a los comerciantes cerrar sus negocios. Caminaron en un silencio cómodo hasta el Compuesto Hyuga. Como siempre, había dos guardias en la entrada.

− Hinata-sama – saludó un shinobi que Misato reconoció como Ko Hyuga – es tarde para que salga a pasear sola

− Lo sé – sonrió avergonzada – pero afortunadamente Misato me ha acompañado de vuelta aquí

− Oh, no la había visto – dijo al verla y luego se sonrojó – si quiere puedo acompañarla de vuelta a su casa

− No hace falta, Ko-san – sonrió Misato con amabilidad

− Insisto – respondió Ko

− Está bien – aceptó Misato – buenas noches, Hinata

Ko y Misato comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo a un ritmo lento. Ko al verla llegar junto a Hinata recordó al instante cuando la conoció.

_Flashback_

_Él corría rápidamente por el pueblo para entregarle un pergamino que Hiashi-sama le había ordenado que le entregara._

− _¡Senju-san! – gritó alcanzándola – Hiashi Hyuga ha solicitado su presencia en el compuesto Hyuga_

− _Está bien – asintió Misato – ¿cómo es tu nombre? – preguntó curiosa_

− _Mi nombre es Ko Hyuga – respondió confundido por la razón de la pregunta_

− _Arigatou, Ko-san – agradeció la joven sonriendo para luego irse saltando por los tejados _

_Ko miró sorprendido y confundido a donde había estado Misato Senju hace unos segundos. Nunca nadie le había agradecido algo, sonrió levemente ante ese gesto. Le gustaba esa extraña sensación que le producía._

_Fin Flashback_

Se sonrojó al recordar aquel momento. Debía admitir sentía algo especial por la joven Senju. Aunque era mayor que ella por cuatro años, no podía evitarlo. Ella era diferente a cualquier otra persona.

Misato levantó una ceja al ver un tono rosado en las mejillas de Ko, se encogió de hombros y miró al camino. Ella sintió una fluctuación del chakra de Ko Hyuga, estaba sumamente feliz pero había algo que lo inquietaba. Lo miró expectante y vio que quería hablar.

− Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras – dijo Misato de repente para gran alivio de Ko

− ¿Cómo sabías que quería preguntarte algo? – cuestionó Ko intrigado

− Soy un sensor y puedo sentir la inquietud en tu chakra – respondió Misato alejando un mechón de pelo rojo de su banda ninja

− Oh

− Adelante, puedes preguntar – instó Misato al sentir su chakra avergonzado

− ¿Por qué me preguntaste mi nombre aquella vez? – preguntó intrigado

− ¿Cuándo? – Misato calló al recordar de lo que hablaba – bueno, porque quería saber tu nombre por haberte tomado el trabajo de buscarme y entregarme el pergamino

− Pero solo soy un miembro de la rama secundaria bajo las órdenes de Hiashi Hyuga – dijo Ko con dureza

− Para mí, todos son iguales sin importar su estatus social, clan o poder – respondió Misato mirándolo fijamente – Ko, sé que tienes el sello maldito pero no permitas que eso te rebaje o te impida ser quien quieres ser – él amplió los ojos – además quién sabe pero un día podrían quitarte el sello – ella sonrió misteriosamente – Tú y todos los miembros del Clan Hyuga o del pueblo son iguales y los respeto por cómo son – Misato sonrió

Ko no respondió, simplemente evitó la mirada de la joven y emprendió nuevamente el camino hacia la casa de ella. Sin presionarlo, Misato continuó el camino a su lado en silencio.

Ambos caminaron un par de cuadras más, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa de ella. Misato lo miró y vio que tenía la mirada perdida.

− Ko, tengo que descansar – dijo Misato un tanto preocupada – buenas noches

− Buenas noches – respondió Ko dándose cuenta de que habían llegado, al ver que Misato estaba por entrar a la casa tomó una decisión – espera – dijo poniéndose de pie frente a ella

Ko la miró a los ojos, y lentamente acercó sus manos a su banda ninja y la desató. Él vio un rombo rosa en su frente y lo acarició perdidamente. Misato observó cada uno de sus movimientos con intriga y a la vez analizó su chakra que denotaba sentimientos de tranquilidad y una profunda serenidad.

Sin previo aviso, Ko acercó su rostro a Misato y besó su frente con delicadeza por un segundo para luego alejarse. La joven se sonrojó de pena cuando recibió el beso.

− Arigatou, Misato Senju – agradeció Ko mientras hacía una profunda reverencia

Misato lo miró sorprendida y luego el joven procedió a retirarse a paso lento por donde habían venido. Ella sostuvo su banda ninja mientras lo veía alejarse. Sin saberlo, sonrió.

Ella entró a su casa y vio que Zabuza y Haku estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones. Misato fue a su dormitorio y fue directo a dormir pensando en lo ocurrido.

**Al día siguiente**

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba de pie en el campo de entrenamiento esperando a que su discípula apareciera para empezar una nueva fase de su entrenamiento. Suspiró con impaciencia, no podían descansar debido a que el mes ya estaba por terminar.

− ¡Sensei! ¡Gomen! – gritó Misato mientras corría para llegar

− No te preocupes pero recuerda que ya queda poco tiempo para las finales – regañó Hiruzen, la niña asintió – para comenzar te explicaré en qué consiste el elemento Mokuton – Misato asintió instando a que continuara – este kekkei genkai es un elemento avanzado que se obtiene al combinar agua y tierra. Los jutsus que utilizan este elemento pueden realizarse desde cualquier lugar, incluyendo el cuerpo del usuario, creando raíces y flores. La madera puede ser cambiada de forma; ya sea para crear amplias armas de combate o crear un gran paisaje en pocos segundos, el chakra del usuario está literalmente convertido en una fuente de vida – explicó Sarutobi

− Es sorprendente la capacidad del elemento Mokuton – comentó Misato

− Pues sí, y para comenzar te mostraré los sellos de Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu que sería el clon de madera – Hiruzen mostró los sellos de tigre, perro, serpiente – eso sería todo

− ¿Esos sellos nada más?

− Hai, solo esos tres – asintió Hiruzen

− Está bien

Misato respiró profundamente y comenzó a hacer los sellos. Dijo en voz alta Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu y algo en su chakra despertó haciéndole sentir algo totalmente sorprendente. Misato se sentía revitalizada y con un nuevo poder. Sarutobi miró con la boca abierta como tres clones madera se desprendían del cuerpo de Misato.

Los clones se pararon a su lado mirándose entre sí. El Tercer Hokage recuperó la compostura y analizó los clones llegando a la conclusión de que eran de madera pura. Había confirmado oficialmente que Misato Senju era poseedora del legendario Mokuton.

Decir que la niña estaba sorprendida era un eufemismo. Ella también no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Tenía el elemento Mokuton en su chakra. Ahora cargaría con nuevas expectativas.

− Eso fue grandioso, querida – felicitó Hiruzen – creo que estás preparada para un jutsu de mayor rango

− ¿En verdad, sensei? – preguntó no muy segura

− Sí, es el Mokuton: Mokuryū no jutsu – respondió Hiruzen con el rostro serio – es un jutsu creado por Hashirama Senju el cual utiliza Sellos Manuales específicos para invocar un inmenso dragón de madera que puede ser dirigido para atacar a un oponente. Su apariencia se asemeja a la de un dragón con un tronco doblado como nariz y un cuerpo de serpiente – explicó detalladamente – estos son los sellos - le mostró una serie de sellos – pero lo más importante – Misato lo miró expectante – depende de ti el tamaño y fuerza del dragón, lo entenderás a medida que consigas dominar la técnica

− Hai – ella realizó los sellos

Al hacer aquella serie de sellos, Misato pudo formar un dragón de tamaño mediano. Obviamente era de madera y tenía los ojos amarillos. El dragón estaba en espera de órdenes para atacar, bajo el mando de Misato.

Sin previo aviso, la niña Senju se desmayó. Al ver a su discípula perder el control pudo tomarla en brazos antes de que cayese al suelo. Hiruzen sonrió levemente, había logrado en un día aprender dos técnicas complicadas. Era entendible que se desmayara.

**Unas horas más tarde**

Misato abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeo cuando la luz solar iluminó su rostro. Se sentó en el suelo desperezándose. Bostezó ampliamente y se dio cuenta de que había dormido mucho. Miró a su alrededor en busca de Lord Hokage.

− Veo que has despertado – comentó Sarutobi acercándose a ella

− Sí, mi chakra estaba agotado – Misato sonrió vergonzosamente

− No te preocupes, a todos nos ha pasado – tranquilizó Sarutobi – Misato-chan, ha llegado el momento de que sepas cuál es la otra técnica

− ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Misato muy curiosa

− Es el Sello Consumidor de La Muerte – respondió Lord Hokage sin rodeos haciendo que Misato ampliara sus ojos – también conocido como Shiki Fūin es un Fūinjutsu en el cual a costo de la propia alma del usuario se convoca a un Shinigami, el cual absorbe el alma del enemigo y la del usuario y las sella en el estómago de este último, aquellas almas selladas con este Jutsu están condenadas a sufrir por la eternidad en el vientre de la parca para jamás descansar en paz, allí las almas de los sellados y el sellador están entrelazadas por siempre, vinculadas por el odio enfrentándose en un combate sin cesar hasta el final de los tiempos. Constituye un kinjutsu, debido a que significa la muerte tanto para el rival como para el usuario – explicó el Hokage

− Hokage-sama – llamó Misato – ¿por qué quiere enseñarme esto?

− Misato, la razón por la que te doy el conocimiento de este jutsu es porque no voy a vivir por siempre y tú eres descendiente del Clan Uzumaki por lo tanto podrás hacer este fuinjutsu a la perfección – respondió Hiruzen Sarutobi – pero también porque sé que solo lo utilizarás cuando tu vida o la de alguien más corra verdadero peligro

− Hai, arigatou – agradeció Misato

− No me lo agradezcas, simplemente prométeme que usarás este jutsu en caso de vida o muerte, en donde debas salvar la vida de tus amigos porque al usarlo… - Hiruzen cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos miró con extrema seriedad a su alumna – **morirás **

− Lo prometo, Lord Hokage – respondió Misato haciendo una reverencia

Hiruzen Sarutobi vio como la pequeña le hacía una profunda reverencia demostrando el respeto que le tenía. Cuando la vio por primera vez en brazos de su madre, vio a un bebé con mechones de pelo rojo ardiente. En ese instante, sintió una conexión con la pequeña porque algo dentro de ella era distinto. No sabía qué pero lo percibía.

El Tercer Hokage sonrió, el futuro que vendría ya no sería oscuro sino un futuro con una nueva luz. La voluntad de fuego ardía en esta niña y su generación. Estaba orgulloso de cada uno de ellos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría saber qué opinan sobre los capítulos y si hay algo que no les gusta pueden comentarlo porque cuando ustedes comentan me ayudan a mejorar como escritora, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y tener más ideas. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	28. Expectativas

¡Sorpresa! ¡Dos días consecutivos de capítulos!

¡Disfruten! ¡Besos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"En este mundo, no hay peor dolor que el de la soledad"_

Al llegar detrás de las montañas Hokage, Misato vio que el Tercer Hokage estaba de pie esperándola mientras vestía sus túnicas blancas y sombrero de Hokage. Levantó una ceja extrañada debido a que cuando entrenaban, él utilizaba sus ropas de combate.

− Misato-chan, buenos días – saludó el Hokage

− Buenos días, sensei – respondió Misato – ¿por qué está vistiendo con túnicas?

− Aaa, observadora como siempre – suspiró Hiruzen – pues verás, tengo un montón de papeleo atrasado y tengo que ponerme al día – explicó – además no te vendría mal un día de descanso

− Está bien, ¿pero seguiremos entrenando?

− Por supuesto que sí – asintió Hiruzen para gran alivio de la joven – pero debo irme ahora, nos vemos – se despidió desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas

Misato suspiró profundamente. Si hoy no entrenaba, no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Quizás debería buscar a Naruto pero descartó esa idea, no podía interrumpir su entrenamiento.

Sin saber qué hacer, la niña regresó a su casa. Abrió la puerta y vio que Haku estaba sentado en el living mirando por la ventana. Al verla sonrió.

− Misato-chan, ¿cómo te va? – saludó Haku

− Hola – saludó Misato – bien, ¿y tú?

− Excelente – respondió a lo que ella asintió

Los dos se miraron sin nada más que decir. Misato tomó asiento a su lado para mirar por la ventana. La puerta principal se abrió de un portazo lo cual llamó la atención de ambos.

− ¡Haku! – gritó una voz masculina

− Aquí estoy – respondió Haku

− ¡Somos oficialmente ninjas de Konoha! ¡Fuimos aceptados y el periodo de prueba fue aprobado! – relató Zabuza triunfal y Haku sonrió ampliamente

− ¡Eso es genial! – chilló Misato dando saltitos

− Ten – Zabuza le dio una banda ninja a su discípulo mientras él se colocaba otra banda

− ¡Hay que celebrarlo! – comentó Misato emocionada – ¡vayamos a la tienda de dangos!

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Misato literalmente arrastró a ambos shinobi hasta la tienda donde fueron recibidos con amabilidad pues conocían desde pequeña a la pequeña Senju.

− ¿Y qué planean hacer de ahora en adelante? – preguntó Misato luego de pedir dangos y té

− Quiero escalar de rango shinobi lo antes posible – bufó Zabuza – no puedo creer que estoy catalogado como genin, ¡Soy uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla por amor de Kami! – exclamó indignado

− Ya lo sabemos, Zabuza – rio Misato con una gota de sudor en la frente – ¿y tú, Haku? – cuestionó la pelirroja mirándolo

− Mm, no lo sé – contestó Haku nerviosamente

Zabuza miró atentamente a su discípulo, aunque no lo dijera sabía perfectamente su objetivo. No iba a presionarlo, dejaría fluir las cosas pues ahora tenían oficialmente un hogar, una aldea por la cual luchar y defender.

Desde la esquina de la tienda, Sakura Haruno observaba a Misato y sus amigos. Ino Yamanaka la acompañaba pues hacía mucho tiempo que no salían juntas y además necesitaba un descanso luego de los exámenes chunin. Ella estaba perdidamente bebiendo su té cuando vio que Sakura mantenía la vista fija en alguien.

− Frente de marquesina, ¿estás enamorada de Misato? – preguntó Ino fingiendo expresión horrorizada

− ¡¿Eeeh?! ¡No! – chilló Sakura – es que… es que-e – tarmamudeó

− ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ino con preocupación dejando de lado su té

− Todavía no puedo creer que no me gradué como kunoichi – dijo Sakura con tristeza

− Sakura – susurró Ino con compasión

− Y ella sí pudo – murmuró Sakura mirando la mesa – ella es una kunoichi talentosa porque es del famoso Clan Senju, descendiente de Shodaime y Nidaime Hokage, hija de dos grandes héroes de Konoha – continuó murmurando entre dientes – y yo solo soy la hija de dos ninjas chunin que no hicieron nada sorprendente – terminó con derrota

− Sakura – llamó Ino seriamente ganando su atención – ¿recuerdas cuándo nosotras jugábamos en el parque y salíamos a tomar helado? Ya sabes, cosas de niños – preguntó

− Sí, lo recuerdo – contestó

− Bueno pues, Misato nunca pudo hacer eso – explicó Ino – según mi padre, desde que sus padres murieron durante el ataque del Kyubi, ella no tenía a nadie y una tía lejana vino a nuestra aldea para hacerse cargo de su cuidado – Sakura la miró sorprendida – se fue de la aldea por unos años y durante ese tiempo entrenó arduamente, luego volvió unos meses y yo misma la vi en los campos de entrenamiento entrenando o estudiando en la biblioteca – explicó Ino – sabes, cuando alguien nace en un Clan Noble se deben cargar con muchas expectativas y siempre deben mejorar cada vez más. Por supuesto que yo he nacido en un Clan Noble pero mi Clan no es tan exigente como el Clan Senju además se rumorea que Misato tuvo que entrenar desde pequeña debido a que unos ninjas bandidos la persiguen por su herencia – terminó de explicar Ino – así que imagina con todo lo que tiene que cargar

− Oh, no sabía eso – dijo Sakura avergonzada

− No te preocupes, frente de marquesina – sonrió Ino – todos le hemos tenido envidia incluso yo – se señaló a sí misma con una sonrisa pícara – pero también hay que comprender que no todo fue un lecho de rosas para ella y que todo lo que tiene ahora es producto de sus entrenamientos sin descanso

− Tienes razón, Ino-cerdo – sonrió Sakura

**Luego de unas horas**

Misato caminaba lentamente por el centro de la aldea mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra en señal de aburrimiento pues Zabuza y Haku habían sido llamados para una misión y desde entonces estaba caminando sin ir a un lugar en concreto.

Sin saberlo, de repente estaba frente al Compuesto Uchiha. Ella miró la entrada del Compuesto, cintas amarillas bloqueaban la entrada y desde su lugar podía ver la forma de cadáveres que había sido dibujado. Misato cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. Tantos recuerdos inundaban su mente.

_Itachi _

Misato apretó los puños con fuerza, tanta injusticia le fue otorgada. Nadie merece el profundo odio de la familia. Ella deseaba poder hacer algo para salvarlo, lo haría pero más adelante.

Sin más, se retiró del lugar para evitar revivir momentos dolorosos. Una vez más, Misato se dirigió sin rumbo por las calles de la aldea. Mirando los rostros de los aldeanos pasar y los comercios que vendían variedad de cosas.

Suspiró, no podía ir a la Torre Hokage porque seguramente Sarutobi estaría muy ocupado y la echaría a patadas. Naruto y Sasuke estaban entrenando con sus sensei. Ahora se daba cuenta de la poca vida social que tenía. Podría ir al hospital pero Lord Hokage le dijo que descansara.

De repente, un rostro llegó a su mente. Hinata. Quizás podría estar en su compañía. Con una nueva determinación, Misato se dirigió a paso veloz hacia el Compuesto Hyuga. Como siempre, dos guardias estaban vigilando la entrada. Sorprendentemente, Ko Hyuga no estaba allí.

− ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó un guardia sin emociones

− Busco a Hinata Hyuga – respondí en el mismo tono

− Espera aquí – ordenó mientras se adentraba en el Compuesto en busca de la Heredera

Sin embargo, no fue Hinata quien salió de la casa principal si no Hiashi Hyuga. Miró con extrañeza como le decía algo al guardia y este se iba del lugar.

− Misato-san, necesito hablar con usted – informó Hiashi casi ordenándole

− Por supuesto, Hiashi-sama – asintió Misato siguiéndolo hacia la casa principal

En el trayecto, Misato vio infinidad de pasillos y habitaciones. Una vez más casi pierde el rumbo. Al llegar al despacho del Líder del Clan, la joven tomó asiento. Ambos se miraron en silencio hasta que Hiashi habló.

− Recuerdo que cuando le pedí el favor de que luchara contra mi hija Hinata, usted pidió la posibilidad de discutir ciertos asuntos con el Clan Hyuga por lo tanto soy todo oídos – explicó Hiashi

− Oh, bueno es que ciertamente no tengo una solicitud formal pero le solicito que quite el Sello Maldito de la Rama Secundaria – dijo Misato sin rodeos – tengo razones para hacer este pedido – agregó al ver el rostro incrédulo de Hiashi

− ¿Cuáles serían esas razones? – cuestionó Hiashi sin pestañear

− Tengo entendido que el principal objetivo de este Fuinjutsu es sellar su capacidad de usar el Byakugan cuando mueren, para prevenir que un enemigo aprenda sus secretos. Su segundo propósito es el control de la rama secundaria, ya que puede ser activado a voluntad por un miembro de la casa principal con un sello de mano que sólo ustedes conocen, para destruir las células del cerebro del miembro de la casa secundaria que lleve el sello – comenzó Misato – y como miembro de un Clan Noble es entendible que quieran mantener un control sobre los miembros pero puedo decir con certeza que esta no es la forma de mantener un control debido a que los miembros que llevan este sello desarrollan un odio profundo hacia la Rama Principal llevándolos a no apreciarse como personas, shinobi y lo más importante es que dejan de creer en sí mismos al verse encerrados en una jaula sin salida. Un ejemplo es Neji Hyuga quién ha desarrollado sentimientos de venganza y odio hacia la Rama Principal, y estos signos se los ha podido ver desde pequeño que fue justamente el momento en que el sello le fue otorgado pero no solo hablo de Neji sino de otros cientos de miembros de la Rama Secundaria – explicó Misato seriamente – y es por eso que solicito la erradicación del Sello Maldito, los beneficios de quitarlo serían enormes – terminó la joven

− ¿Cuáles serían esos beneficios? – preguntó Hiashi un tanto afectado por lo dicho

− Los beneficios serían la unión del Clan Hyuga, quizás no en el momento pero con el tiempo – respondió Misato – la sucesión de técnicas que solo son usadas por la Rama Principal podrían ser utilizadas también por la Rama Secundaria y quién sabe pero estos conocimientos podrían salvar la vida de muchos integrantes del Clan

− Lo que dices es cierto y debo admitir que lo sabía pero nunca quise afrontarlo – suspiró Hiashi – además me doy cuenta de que la gente del exterior se percató de las grietas en el Clan Hyuga

− No somos gente del exterior, somos compañeros shinobi y habitantes de Konoha que se ayudan unos a otros – corrigió Misato con una sonrisa

− Este tema debo conversarlo con los ancianos – dijo Hiashi con seriedad – no va a ser fácil pero estoy a favor de quitar el sello – el rostro de Misato se iluminó de alegría – puede tomar meses llegar a un acuerdo

− ¿Lo podrán aceptar así sin más? – preguntó Misato con inquietud

− No lo creo posible

− Entonces dígales, que ofrezco mis conocimientos sobre Ninjutsu Médico que me fueron enseñados por Tsunade Senju, exclusivamente para el Clan Hyuga – Hiashi amplió los ojos sorprendido – si aceptan erradicar el Sello, obtendrán conocimientos especiales y únicos de Ninjutsu Médico además de los beneficios ya dichos

− Excelente, hablaré con ellos pero como te dije tomará tiempo – dijo Hiashi satisfecho

Finalmente, la noche ya había llegado y Misato se despidió de Hiashi Hyuga. Este le ofreció un acompañante hasta su casa pero ella se negó educadamente pues quería despejar su mente mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

Mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado, en una terraza escuchó murmullos y algo le dijo que se quedara escondida a escuchar lo que hablaban. Al instante ocultó perfectamente su chakra.

− Sorprendente, así que esa es la forma verdadera de Gaara ¿no? – habló una voz masculina que Misato reconoció como Kabuto

− Oye, esto está bien – dijo un ninja de la arena rudamente – él era un ninja del sonido – Misato parpadeó confundida

− Sí, está bien – dijo Kabuto – ya cumplió su propósito hace mucho

− Pero creí que él era un ratoncito intentando probar el poder de ese niño Sasuke – habló el ninja de Suna, al aparecer sensei del equipo de Gaara

En ese momento, Misato percibió el chakra de un shinobi de Konoha. Lo reconoció como el sensor de las Preliminares, Hayate Gekko. Lentamente y con cuidado, la joven Senju se posicionó al lado del shinobi de la Hoja. Este reaccionó bruscamente pero Misato lo ató con una versión de sus cadenas finas. Ella le hizo la señal de silencio y este asintió comprendiendo la situación. Ella lo soltó. Ambos escuchaban con atención lo que estos ninjas hablaban.

− Es cierto o lo era, ahora ya no es necesario – fingió reírse Kabuto – verás, la cosa es que me ordenaron atrapar a Sasuke cuando estuviera en el hospital – Misato frunció el ceño – pero yo, bueno fallé esa misión – se rio nerviosamente

− Espera, ¿qué? – cuestionó el ninja de Suna indignado

− Así es – respondió Kabuto – ya han descubierto que soy un agente de la Aldea del Sonido

− Un minuto, si ya saben quién eres y descubren que estás teniendo este encuentro conmigo entonces el plan de destruir a la Aldea de la Hoja estará arruinado por completo – gruñó el shinobi de Suna mientras Hayate ampliaba los ojos horrorizado – yo creí que eras la mano derecha de Orochimaru pero después de que fueras descubierto vienes a encontrarte conmigo de manera indiferente, eres un tonto

− En realidad no descubrieron mi identidad por sí solos, yo se los permití – rio Kabuto mientras jugaba con un kunai – quería ver qué tan lejos llegaría Konoha cuando descubrieran la verdad y aún después de hacerlo sabía que no sería tarde para atrapar a Sasuke

− Eso tenían planeado originalmente los de la Aldea del Sonido así que si están destinados a fallar deberemos retractarnos inmediatamente – dijo el shinobi de Suna con firmeza

− Hn

− Los de Suna actuaremos en el momento indicado – gruñó el ninja – ese es el deseo del Kazekage

− Escucha muy bien, este es el plan que realizarás – dijo Kabuto dándole un pergamino

− Te escucho

− Y recuerda, asegúrate de informárselos tan pronto como sea posible – informó Kabuto

− Sí, lo sé – asintió el ninja

− Perfecto, entonces me voy – dijo Kabuto pero de repente dejó de caminar – yo me encargaré de nuestros pequeños espías

− No, espera – lo detuvo – yo me encargaré como un gesto de fe hacia nuestra lealtad. Lo menos que los ninjas de Suna podemos hacer es tender la mano. Además no son más que unos simples espías, será sencillo – dijo sacando un kunai

Hayate y Misato se miraron. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Misato sacó un kunai especial.

− ¿Ves esto? – murmuró Misato

− Sí – respondió en voz baja Hayate

− Vamos a teletransportarnos a la Torre Hokage – dijo rápidamente la joven – solo mantente tocando el kunai y yo me encargo

− ¿Pero cómo…? – Misato lo interrumpió

− No hay tiempo – cortó la joven cerrando los ojos y ambos desaparecieron en un reflejo rojo

El ninja de Suna y Kabuto fueron a atacarlos en el momento en que los espías se habían teletransportado. El seguidor de Orochimaru apretó los dientes con furia.

**En la Torre Hokage**

Misato aterrizó sin problemas mientras que Hayate se mareó con intensidad y vomitó lo poco que había cenado. Ella hizo una mueca ante el vómito pero lo entendía, también le había sucedido. Al instante, recordó por lo que habían ido.

− ¡Lord Hokage! – gritó Misato golpeando incesantemente la puerta – ¡Abra! ¡Es urgente!

La puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a Danzo Shimura con aspecto enojado.

− Mocosa, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Danzo con ira

− Vengo a hablar con el Hokage, no con usted

− Misato-chan, ven en otro momento – dijo Sarutobi

− Es urgente, sensei

− ¿Sensei? ¿Tanto te has rebajado, Hiruzen? – se burló Danzo – le has estado enseñando a mocosos sin futuro

− Danzo, todas las generaciones son el futuro de la aldea – cortó el Hokage

− Que yo sepa, usted me pidió que fuera su discípula – dijo Misato a Danzo

− No sé de qué estás hablando – bufó saliendo de la oficina y desaparecer entre las escaleras

Ella lo vio alejarse hasta que no sintió más su presencia ni chakra. Miró a Hayate y por suerte se había recuperado un poco. Tenía el rostro pálido pero igualmente se puso de pie.

− Hayate, Misato ¿qué sucede? – cuestionó el Hokage cuando entraron a la oficina

− Vimos a un shinobi de la Hoja entablar conversaciones sospechosas con un ninja de Suna – dijo Hayate

− Es Kabuto Yakushi que finge ser ninja de Konoha, seguidor de Orochimaru y ninja espía del Sonido y el sensei del equipo genin de la Aldea Oculta entre La Arena – explicó Misato ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Hayate – ambos shinobis descubrieron nuestra presencia y ahora mismo creo que están en busca de nosotros. La Aldea del Sonido y La Aldea de La Arena planean atacar a la Hoja durante el Tercer Examen Chunin

− No se preocupen, me encargo yo – dijo Sarutobi tranquilamente

− ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Misato horrorizada

− No grites, Misato-chan – regañó Hiruzen

− Lo siento pero Orochimaru está detrás de todo esto y no dudará en matarlo – exclamó Misato

− Lo sé, es por eso que quiero encargarme de él – asintió Lord Hokage fumando su pipa – después de todo fue mi estudiante, yo me enfrentaré a él pero tengan por seguro que la Aldea estará protegida

− ¿Cómo saben que Orochimaru está involucrado? – preguntó Hayate preocupado

− Estuvo en el Bosque Prohibido, le dio la marca de maldición a Sasuke Uchiha y luchó contra ella – explicó Hiruzen

Mientras el jounin y Lord Hokage debatían sobre la protección de la aldea y Orochimaru, Misato se recostó sobre un sofá bordo que había en la oficina. Estaba muy cansada y no planeaba estar desvelada pero se aseguró de que su chakra le avisara en caso de que Kabuto y el ninja de Suna aparecieran.

**Al día siguiente**

Misato se despertó bruscamente al escuchar un vaso de vidrio romperse. Se desperezó y miró al causante del ruido.

− Lo siento – se disculpó la secretaria el rostro de Misato – Lord Hokage está en una importante reunión con el Consejo

− Está bien – murmuro Misato yéndose

Subió hacia las montañas Hokage, y se sentó en la cabeza del Primer Hokage. Tomó una posición de meditación y dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran. Luego de unos minutos, detectó el único chakra de Naruto y sorprendentemente su sensei Jiraiya. Con mucha emoción, dio un salto y descendió de la montaña aplicando chakra a sus pies.

**En un campo de entrenamiento**

Jiraiya estaba sentado en una manta muy tranquilo y relajado mientras una sombrilla lo protegía del sol. Él observaba cada movimiento de Naruto, el chico que actualmente entrenaba. Ahora mismo, estaba gastando su chakra. Planeaba enseñarle un jutsu muy especial.

− Muy bien hecho – sonrió Jiraiya cerrando su abanico

− ¡Sí! ¡Tal como creí! – festejó Naruto respirando pesadamente

De repente una mancha roja se avecinó sobre Jiraiya tirándolo al suelo.

− ¡Aaaa! – gritó Jiraiya cuando lo derribaron

− ¡Jiraiya! – chilló felizmente Misato – ¡Hace cuánto no te veía! – lo abrazó

− ¡Misato-chan, querida! – sonrió Jiraiya abrazándola con fuerza

− ¡Oiga, Ero-sennin! ¡Suelte a Misa-chan! – gritó Naruto alejándola de él

− ¡Pero, pero! – intentó explicar Jiraiya

− ¡Usted es un viejo pervertido! ¡No permitiré que la toque! – exclamó Naruto poniéndose de pie frente a Misato

− Naruto – llamó Misato con una gota de sudor

− ¡Así son los viejos de ahora!

− Naruto

− ¡Todos pervertidos! ¡Espían chicas en los baños termales!

− Naruto

− ¡Deberías agradecerme que te protejo de viejos así… ¡Aargh! – gritó Naruto con dolor al recibir un coscorrón en la cabeza

− Estoy tratando de explicarte que Jiraiya fue mi sensei cuando era más pequeña – dijo Misato

− ¡Wow! ¡Entonces voy a ser muy fuerte, dattebayo! – sonrió Naruto

− Basta de charla, como decía – Jiraiya fingió toser – Naruto, parece que has agotado todo tu chakra común – sonrió – ¡Ahora ya puedo enseñarte la técnica!

− ¡Sí! ¡Había esperado eso todo el día! – exclamó Naruto

− ¡¿Qué técnica?! – preguntó emocionada Misato

− Primero te mostraré cómo se hace, observa con atención – ordenó tomando posición, se mordió el pulgar e hizo una serie de sellos que Misato reconoció como una invocación – ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – plantó la mano en el suelo

Una gran bola de humo nubló la visión de ambos jóvenes y cuando se despejó un gran sapo pudo verse. El sapo le entregó un pergamino de invocación con su lengua. Naruto lo tomó diciendo lo genial que era y espectacular. Jiraiya sonrió complacido.

Misato estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando de repente desapareció. Ninguno de los otros dos ninjas se dio cuenta pues estaban muy concentrados en el contrato de invocación.

Ella fue absorbida, la misma sensación como cuando se teletransportaba. Finalmente llegó al lugar donde había sido invocada por alguien.

− _Bienvenida – dijo una voz profunda y masculina_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Saludos! :*


	29. Exámenes Chunin Parte V

¡Hola lectores!

¡Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo!

**Yaja Tanimoto : **¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, y sí Zabuza y Haku por fin fueron aprobados. Este capítulo es más largo, ¡espero que te guste! ¡Saludos! :3

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"El futuro no es algo que se use como excusa, alguien que no puede proteger a un ser amado no puede hablar sobre el futuro" _

Cuando Misato llegó al lugar donde había sido invocada, al instante sacó un kunai para defenderse.

− Bienvenida – dijo una voz profunda y masculina – tranquilízate – ordenó viendo su kunai

− ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Misato con sospecha

− Estás en Konoha, en el Cuartel Anbu – respondió el ninja

− ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – cuestionó aún con desconfianza

− Lord Hokage me ordenó invocarte aquí – contestó el ninja Anbu con calma – él responderá tus preguntas – dijo yéndose y haciendo una seña para que otros ninjas la custodiaran

Mientras Misato era custodiada por dos Anbu, ella observó el lugar. Era oscuro y un tanto tenebroso. Si estos lugares eran donde trabajaban los Anbu, no deseaba ser uno de ellos. De repente la puerta se abrió, era el Hokage.

− Misato-chan, lamento haberte invocado sin avisarte pero es urgente – informó Sarutobi – como sabrás, al enseñarte el Hiraishin no Jutsu también implica tatuarte la mano derecha – explicó

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

− Para que puedas teletransportarte sin necesidad de dibujar el sello y así tu marcarás los lugares claves con el tatuaje y podrás viajar de un lugar a otro rápidamente – explicó Sarutobi – solo necesitas chakra para dejar la marca del Hiraishin no Jutsu

− Hai – asintió Misato – ¿es tinta normal?

− No, es una tinta especial ninja de Fuinjutsu – dijo Sarutobi – y aquí en el Cuartel Anbu, un cazador especial te tatuará la mano

− Hai

− Nos vemos más tarde, tengo papeleo que hacer – informó Sarutobi – Yugao – llamó el Hokage

El Tercer Hokage se retiró de la sala sin antes murmurarle algo al cazador especial Anbu. La persona entró a la sala mientras se retiraba su máscara anbu. Misato vio que era una joven muy hermosa, tenía pelo largo púrpura y rasgos afilados. También se dio cuenta que era muy seria.

− Siéntate – ordenó Yugao sacando un pequeño bolso

Misato obedeció tomando asiento en un sillón especial para tatuar. Tragó saliva al ver la máquina para tatuar pues tenía una aguja muy grande.

− Tranquila – calmó Yugao – es doloroso al principio pero luego te acostumbrarás – Misato asintió – ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó mientras colocaba la tinta especial en la máquina

− Misato Senju – respondió la niña, y la mujer la miró intensamente – ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al ver su mirada

− Eres la niña que salvó a Hayate – respondió Yugao con una pequeña sonrisa – me ha contado que lo salvaste de una muerte inminente

− Aaa, no es para tanto – se rio nerviosamente Misato – simplemente los dos juntos nos teletransportamos hasta la Torre Hokage

− Le has salvado la vida y eso para mí significa mucho – dijo Yugao serenamente – Arigatou, Misato Senju – la niña asintió aceptando su agradecimiento

Luego de unos minutos, Yugao terminó de preparar la tinta y procedió a tatuar la mano de Misato. La tinta brillaba de un color dorado mientras penetraba en la piel de Misato y esta hacia muecas ante el dolor en su mano. No podía aplicar chakra curativo porque podría afectar a la tinta así que aguantó el dolor hasta que Yugao finalizó el tatuaje.

− Ya está – informó Yugao – ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó al ver la cara pálida de la niña

− Sí, estoy bien – suspiró Misato – ¿por qué no es visible? – preguntó al no verlo

− Básicamente es Fuinjutsu por lo tanto solo aparecerá cuando apliques chakra para marcar un lugar de teletransporte – explicó Yugao

− Está bien, supongo que ya es hora de irme – dijo Misato poniéndose de pie

− Prueba el sello teletransportándote a la Torre Hokage, hasta luego – sonrió levemente Yugao colocándose su máscara Anbu

− Arigatou – agradeció Misato desapareciendo en un flash rojo

Desde su silla, Yugao miró por donde había desaparecido Misato. Era una niña interesante, y se alegraba de que hubiera salvado a su novio Hayate.

**Torre Hokage**

El Hokage y los jounins estaban reunidos en un salón discutiendo sobre un tema importante. Orochimaru.

− Algunos de ustedes no han oído las noticias pero creemos que Kabuto Yakushi junto a otro ninja de Suna ha intentado atacar a dos shinobi de nuestra aldea – informó el Tercer Hokage – pero afortunadamente ambos han logrado sobrevivir

− Increíble – murmuró Ibiki – ¿quiénes son los ninjas que sobrevivieron?

− Hayate Gekko, un jounin que ahora está en una misión – explicó el Hokage – y una kunoichi genin, Misato Senju

− ¿Qué? ¿Mi estudiante? ¿Qué hacía allí? – preguntó Kakashi preocupado

− Ella pasaba de casualidad cuando los vio hablar sospechosamente, y luego llegó Hayate – dijo Lord Hokage – ambos escaparon cuando el enemigo se dio cuenta de sus presencias

− Yo digo que cancelemos los Exámenes Chunin y vayamos detrás de Orochimaru – sugirió un ninja

− No, no lo creo – negó Lord Hokage – él se mostró ante Anko y mandó la advertencia de que no canceláramos los exámenes. Como saben, estos exámenes han convocado a ninjas de todas las naciones aliadas – explicó

− ¿Qué crees que signifique? – preguntó un consejero llamado Homura Mitokado al Hokage

− Hay dos cosas que sabemos de él, que trae consigo una maldición para la Aldea de la Hoja y que su poder es grandioso – respondió Sarutobi – tal vez tan grandioso como para destruir la Aldea él solo. Ciertamente cualquier aldea preferiría tenerlo de su lado más que como enemigo

− ¡Imposible! ¡Ninguna aldea de la alianza se atrevería a traicionar a otra! ¡Y a unir fuerzas con ese demonio! – exclamó un shinobi alarmado ganándose una mirada afilada del Hokage

− El tratado de alianza solo es una negociación verbal – dijo Kakashi tranquilamente – como lo descubrimos en la última Gran Guerra Ninja

− En todo caso, hasta que no sepamos más todo esto es una simple especulación – dijo Lord Hokage

− Le pedimos información a los Cazadores Especiales Anbu de cada aldea – habló Koharu Utatane, otra consejera – seríamos unos tontos si actuáramos a la ligera. Estaríamos haciendo lo que el enemigo quiere

− Y además – Hiruzen Sarutobi miró a todos los jounin – yo tengo total confianza en ustedes. Cuando sea el momento indicado, reclutaremos la fuerza de la aldea de la Hoja y pelearemos de ser necesario

De repente un flash rojo llegó en medio de la habitación. Misato al ver al Hokage primero, corrió hacia él gritando felizmente que el sello andaba muy bien cortando así el ambiente de tensión.

− ¡Mire, sensei! ¡El sello anda genial! – saltó Misato feliz

− Me alegro que funcione, Misato-chan – dijo el Hokage fumando su pipa – pero hablaremos luego, pues estoy en una reunión – Misato lo miró confundida y se dio media vuelta

Al instante, se sonrojó de vergüenza. El color de su rostro era el mismo que el de su pelo.

− O-oh, lo si-iento – se rascó el cuello nerviosamente – hasta luego – se despidió caminando con rapidez

Luego de ese momento vergonzoso, Misato se recuperó y fue a comprar unas flores para llevárselas a Sasuke y Lee pues le habían contado que Gaara le había roto unas vértebras y que los médicos aseguraban que no volvería a ser un ninja. Eso la entristeció porque un trabajo de recuperación como ese, solo lo podría hacer Tsunade.

Al llegar al hospital, se dio cuenta de que el chakra de Sasuke no estaba. Se había ido. Sakura e Ino también estaban allí. Misato las saludó y la enfermera las guió por los pasillos.

− Así que están aquí para visitar a Sasuke Uchiha – comentó la enfermera – por favor tengan presente que está muy débil, necesita descansar. Su visita debe ser corta, cinco minutos es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles

− Está bien – dijeron al unísono

La enfermera tocó la puerta suavemente.

− Sasuke, ¿podemos entrar? – preguntó la mujer mientras corría la puerta – tienes unas hermosas visitas – y chilló al ver que no estaba – ¡¿Sasuke?! ¡¿Sasuke?! – Misato suspiró con molestia, la mujer abrió el armario con ropa y vio que no había nada – ¡Se llevó todas sus cosas! ¡Esto es terrible, no está en condiciones de andar por ahí!

− Estúpido Sasuke – murmuró Misato – enfermera, no se preocupe seguramente se fue a entrenar para los Exámenes Finales

− ¡No importa hay que encontrarlo! ¡Doctor! – se fue corriendo

**En otro lugar**

Kakashi Hatake escalaba con dificultad una montaña usando solamente una mano. Al llegar a la cima vio la silueta de su alumno.

− ¿Qué hay? – saludó Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos

− Finalmente apareciste – dijo Kakashi perezosamente

**En el Hospital de Konoha**

Mientras Ino y Sakura esperaban sentadas a la enfermera para saber más sobre la desaparición de Sasuke; Misato se retiró para buscar a Rock Lee pues sabía que Sasuke se había ido a entrenar. Llegó a su habitación y vio que no estaba. Sonrió, la enfermera se enojaría. Encontró su chakra en el patio. Misato se asomó por la ventana y vio que estaba entrenando, al instante ella saltó por la ventana.

− ¡Lee! ¡No puedes entrenar! ¡Empeorarás tu condición! – exclamó Misato

− ¡Déjame en paz, por favor! ¡Debo terminar de entrenar! – gritó Rock Lee mientras contaba sus lagartijas

En ese momento, la enfermera junto a Ino y Sakura llegaron. La mujer le dijo que no hiciera eso y Lee le gritó lo mismo que le dijo a Misato. Ambas kunoichi genin vieron cómo Lee sufría.

− ¡No me descarten aún no estoy fuera! – exclamó haciendo más lagartijas con mucha dificultad – ¡Ciento noventa y nueve! ¡Solo una más! – gruñó mientras el sudor corría por su frente

De repente, cayó al suelo sin poder completar las doscientas lagartijas. Misato y la enfermera procedieron a atenderlo.

− ¡Llamaré a un enfermero para que lo levante en camilla! ¡Quédense con él! – ordenó la enfermera mientras se iba a buscarlo

Para aliviar su terrible dolor, Misato le aplicó Ninjutsu Médico en su espalda. Lentamente, el rostro de Lee se relajó un poco. La niña Senju vio con horror los nervios de las vértebras, estaban muy dañados.

− ¿Por qué, Ino? ¿Por qué los muchachos son así? ¿Por qué siempre exigiéndose de más? – preguntó Sakura con tristeza

− Yo qué sé, no soy un muchacho – respondió Ino observando a Lee tristemente

− No soy un muchacho pero me exijo igual porque quiero proteger a los que amo, mi aldea y familia – respondió Misato mientras trataba de aliviar el dolor de Lee – y entrenando cada día más nos haremos más fuertes y capaces como ninja y como persona

Ninguna de las jóvenes respondió nada. Simplemente se quedaron en silencio.

**En la Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen Sarutobi observaba con cierta nostalgia las fotografías en la pared. Las fotografías de los Hokages que habían sido elegidos en su momento. Fijó su vista específicamente en la fotografía de Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

− Lord Hokage – llamó Anko en voz baja

− ¿Qué sucede, Anko? – preguntó el Hokage presintiendo sus inquietudes

− Lo siento, estoy muy… - comenzó Anko pero no pudo terminar

− ¿Muy qué, Anko? ¿Apenada por haber regresado viva del Bosque de La Muerte? – terminó el Hokage – No tienes por qué, después de todo ya no tienes conexión con Orochimaru – la kunoichi miró el suelo recordando a Orochimaru – no hay ningún ninja en toda la aldea que pueda pretender vencerlo, tal vez ni yo esté a su nivel

− Quisiera que Yondaime Hokage y Kenji Senju estuvieran vivos – murmuró Anko

− No digas esas cosas, gracias a sus sacrificios y muertes es que nuestra tierra está a salvo – regañó sutilmente el Hokage – además eso ya pasó, fue hace trece años pero ya no está y eso no puede cambiar – fumó de su pipa – debemos hacer lo que podamos con lo que tenemos – explicó poniéndose de pie

− Sí, señor – asintió Anko

− Muy bien, voy a salir a tomar aire fresco – dijo Sarutobi colocándose su sombrero de Hokage – Anko, no te culpes

La kunoichi miró al líder de la aldea irse mientras ella apreciaba sus palabras. Ese hombre era muy sabio.

**En la aldea**

Luego de que la enfermera echara a las kunoichi del hospital, Misato aburrida decidió pasear por la aldea. En el camino, se detuvo en varios puestos de dulces para comprar algunos ya que más tarde le llevaría a Zabuza y Haku un par de dulces.

Mientras caminaba vio el edificio de la Biblioteca y ese lugar llamó su atención. Hacía un tiempo que no iba, quizás habrían nuevos libros de Ninjutsu Médico.

La administradora le sonrió en modo de saludo. Misato le correspondió la sonrisa.

Libros, pergaminos y rollos de jutsus abundaban por todas partes. Para Misato esto era un sueño.

Casualmente, husmeando entre los estantes y pergaminos encontró algo muy interesante. Un cartel que decía "Zona Especial" lo cual aquello llamó la atención de la niña. Iba a entrar allí cueste lo que cueste por eso miró hacia donde estaba la administradora y vio que estaba leyendo una revista muy concentrada. Misato sonrió y ocultó su chakra por completo.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, ingresó a esa zona. Al principio no había nada especial, era igual que las otras secciones con muchos pergaminos y rollos de Ninjutsu. Algunos Kinjutsu Prohibidos pero nada importante.

De repente, su pie chocó con un rollo bastante viejo. Con curiosidad, Misato lo levantó del piso. Lo abrió, y leyó "Pergamino de Invocación: Serpientes". Aquello era sorprendente. Un pergamino así en la Biblioteca era sospechoso pero era real. Al instante, la imagen de Sasuke llegó a su mente. Quizás le serviría. Ella sonrió.

**En la Montaña Hokage**

Era el atardecer cuando Misato estaba sentada sobre la cabeza del Primer Hokage mientras se concentraba arduamente en ubicar el chakra de Kakashi y Sasuke. Con su kekkei genkai activo, recorrió la aldea completamente y vio que no estaban allí por ende amplió su rango de búsqueda hasta las afueras de Konoha. Finalmente, varios kilómetros fuera de la aldea estaban en una zona desierta el chakra de ambos.

Ella desactivó su kekkei genkai mientras se ponía de pie. Miró su palma haciendo que el sello brillara y al instante lo último que se vio fue un flash rojo.

**Afueras de la Aldea, zona desierta**

Sasuke estaba entrenando junto a Kakashi una técnica muy complicada pero poco a poco lograba dominarla. Estaba seguro que la completaría para cuando tenga que pelear contra su oponente, Gaara.

− ¡Sasuke! ¡Kakashi-sensei! – gritó Misato saludando mientras se acercaba

− Misato, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke yendo hacia ella

− Hola Sasuke, estoy bien gracias por preguntar – dijo Misato con sarcasmo

− Misato-chan, espero que estés entrenando arduamente – sonrió Kakashi a través de su máscara

− Oh, sí – sonrió la joven – he aprendido una técnica poderosa – Kakashi levantó una ceja

− ¿Qué haces aquí, Misato? – reiteró Sasuke con cara de palo llamando su atención

− Pues estuve en la Biblioteca y encontré algo muy interesante – dijo la joven seriamente – he encontrado un jutsu que casualmente es perfecto para ti, Sasuke – él la miró atentamente – ten – Misato le dio el rollo

− Jutsu de Invocación de Serpientes – leyó Sasuke cuando lo abrió y la miró sorprendido

− Espero que te guste – sonrió la joven – sí, lo sé soy genial y me amas – dijo Misato moviendo las manos – tengo que irme, los veo en las Finales ¡Sayonara! – se despidió desapareciendo en un flash rojo

Ambos shinobi miraron con escepticismo la desaparición veloz de la niña. Kakashi miró el lugar donde su estudiante había desaparecido, aquel teletransporte le recordó a su sensei. Minato Namikaze. Sonrió levemente con nostalgia, su alumna había progresado. Supuso que el Tercer Hokage le habría enseñado aquel Jutsu. Nadie más que él, conocía a fondo su utilización.

− Tienes suerte de que te haya conseguido una Invocación como esa – comentó Kakashi mirando a su alumno

− Sí, lo sé – respondió Sasuke – luego le agradeceré por eso

− ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para firmar el contrato?

− No

− Está bien, comencemos – dijo Kakashi con calma

Sin más, Sasuke escuchó atentamente la explicación de su sensei sobre los contratos de invocación, su uso y forma de realizar el jutsu.

**En la noche**

Mientras vagaba por la aldea, Misato consideró volver a su casa pero recordó que no había estado entrenando su elemento Mokuton por lo tanto se dirigió hacia la zona secreta detrás de las Montañas Hokage.

Ella se ató su cabello en una coleta alta y procedió a entrenar. Hizo todo su calentamiento y comenzó a utilizar su chakra.

− ¡Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu! – exclamó luego de realizar los sellos

Un dragón de tamaño mediano se formó a su lado. Ella lo analizó y era genial pero para la batalla necesitaría algo más contundente. Un dragón gigante.

Nuevamente, practicó sus clones de Mokuton. Luego, luchó contra ellos utilizando su bisturí de chakra e incluyendo el taijutsu especial que Tsunade le había enseñado.

Misato luchó arduamente contra sus miles de clones de madera utilizando todos los jutsus que había aprendido.

Luego de varias horas, Misato venció a los clones de madera y su chakra ya se había acabado por lo que al instante se desmayó por falta de chakra.

**Tres días después en el Hospital de Konoha**

Misato se despertó bruscamente, una sensación horrible carcomia sus entrañas. Sin poder creerlo, su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

− Oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Shikamaru con pereza

− ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?

− Tienes suerte que esté aquí pues Chouji tiene un severo caso de indigestión y justo vine por aquí – respondió Shikamaru – Naruto también está aquí internado, fue al baño

− ¿Qué le pasó?

− Al igual que tú, mucho entrenamiento provocó falta de chakra – respondió rodando los ojos

− ¡Oigan, vayamos a comer ese canasto de frutas en la habitación de Chouji! – sugirió Naruto emocionado

− Eres cruel, Naruto – sonrió Shikamaru – eso me gusta

− Dame una manzana, tengo hambre – comentó Misato – Oi, Naruto no seas malo pero debo admitir que es divertido – sonrió

− Ten – Shikamaru le dio una manzana

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la habitación de su compañero pero en el camino se cruzaron a Ino y le dieron la canasta con frutas para que la llevara ella. Y sin más, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Rock Lee.

Misato aún sentía esa terrible sensación de muerte. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La sensación era mucho peor. Naruto abrió la puerta y allí estaba Gaara envolviendo su arena alrededor de Lee.

− ¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo, dattebayo?! – gritó Naruto asestándole un puñetazo

− Viejo, tranquilo – dijo Shikamaru tocando su mejilla – estoy usando mi Jutsu de Posesión de Sombras así que lo que le hagas a él, me lo haces a mí también ¿entiendes?

− Oh, lo siento Shikamaru – se disculpó Naruto

− Ahora dinos, ¿qué tratabas de hacer? – preguntó Misato al lado de Shikamaru

− ¡¿Nos dirás que ibas a hacer?! – gritó Naruto apretando los puños

− Iba a matarlo – sentenció Gaara con voz tenebrosa

− Ya lo venciste en la competencia – dijo Shikamaru – ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿No tuviste suficiente? ¿Tienes algún rencor personal contra él o algo así?

− No tengo nada contra él – respondió Gaara con rostro estoico – no es nada complicado, solo quiero matarlo y ya

− ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! – gritó Naruto señalándolo

− Sí, ¿tú crees que puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que se te pega la gana? – preguntó Shikamaru sarcásticamente – eres un enfermo psicópata egoísta

− Si no se quitan de mi camino, los mataré también – advirtió Gaara peligrosamente

En ese momento, Misato preparó su chakra para luchar si era necesario. Todavía le faltaba recuperarse pero no permitiría que dañara a Rock Lee. Sintió que Naruto y Shikamaru también activaron sus chakras.

− ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes, dattebayo! – gritó Naruto sin miedo

− ¡Tranquilo, cálmate niño! – exclamó Shikamaru – Oye Gaara, te vimos en el torneo pero te advierto que Naruto, Misato y yo tenemos un par de ases bajo la manga. Durante la competencia nos mantuvimos al margen pero hay cosas que no has visto – dijo socarronamente – además de eso, somos tres contra uno así que no seas tonto. Hazme caso y vete en paz

− Se los diré una vez más, si no se quitan de mi camino los mato – advirtió nuevamente Gaara

− ¡Y yo te lo diré una vez más! ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! – gritó Naruto furioso

− ¡Cálmate! ¡No queremos llegar a eso! – exclamó Shikamaru a Naruto – este chico pelea como un loco o demonio

− Puede pelear como un demonio pero yo también tengo algo muy poderoso dentro – dijo Naruto serio

− Torpe, déjamelo a mí – regañó Shikamaru – ¿qué ganas así haciéndolo enojar?

− Un demonio, ¿eh? – murmuró Gaara – mi demonio es tan real como el de ustedes – dijo mirándolos – desde mi nacimiento, mi desarrollo no fue como el de la mayoría que consideraría feliz. Para asegurar que me convirtiera en el shinobi más fuerte, mi padre usó un ninjutsu en mí otorgándole a mi nonato ser el espíritu de la arena. Yo tomé la vida de la mujer que me trajo al mundo, yo nací siendo un monstruo – terminó Gaara aterradoramente – Su nombre es Shukaku y es la viva encarnación de un viejo monje de Suna que fue sellado en un jarrón

− El bijuu de una cola – susurró Misato

− Sí, algo así como el jutsu demoníaco – dijo Shikamaru – ¿pero usarlo en un bebé aun siquiera antes de nacer? Hombre, eso es tétrico – tragó saliva – oye, tu padre debió ser un hombre fenomenal y debió amarte muchísimo – comentó con sarcasmo

− Hablas de amor – se burló Gaara – no me midas bajo tus estándares. Amor, familia – murmuró – los únicos lazos emocionales que tengo con mi familia son con los que quisiera estrangularlos, el único lazo es el odio. Tras tomar la vida de mi madre al nacer, fui traído al mundo y criado como la salvación de la aldea. Era el hijo del Kazekage, mi padre me enseñó los más ocultos secretos de un shinobi. Me mimó y protegió y luego me dejó ser. Por un tiempo creí que eso era amor, pero fue ahí cuando comenzó todo – explicó cerrando sus ojos

− ¿Cuándo fue eso? – cuestionó Shikamaru entrecerrando los ojos

− ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Vas a decírnoslo o no? – dijo Naruto mirándolo con atención – hazlo, ¿qué comenzó? ¿cuándo? – siguió cuestionando

− Hace seis años, cuando cumplí seis años – respondió Gaara abriendo sus ojos mostrando su locura – mi padre trató de deshacerse de mí infinidades de veces – sentenció tenebrosamente

− Acabas de decir que te mimaba y protegía, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Misato

− Todos aquellos que son poderosos a menudo suelen tener miedo, el jutsu que me diero al concebirme causa algo inestable en mi mente. Hasta el más tonto de mi aldea llegó a darse cuenta que yo tenía problemas emocionales – explicó Gaara – mi padre, el Kazekage me creó como un arma final pero luego me convertí en una amenaza para los aldeanos que se supone que debía salvar. A los seis años, me convertí en una figura de terror para los aldeanos. Para ellos, yo era un vestigio de un pasado que ellos querían olvidar así que no logré cumplir con el objetivo por el cual me dieron la vida. ¿Cuál era entonces el motivo por el cual seguir viviendo? Por mucho tiempo no pude obtener la respuesta a esa pregunta pero para darle sentido a la vida requieres un propósito. Existir sin razón es lo mismo que estar muerto – sentenció Gaara con dureza

− ¿De qué está hablando este tipo? – dijo Shikamaru confundido y a la vez sorprendido

− Luego con el tiempo la respuesta vino a mí – continuó Gaara – en pocas palabras, mi razón de vivir es matar a los demás. Por años, viví con miedo por aquellos que mandaban a asesinarme pero ahora estoy en paz. Maté a muchos de estos asesinos y mientras lo hacía fue que llegó la claridad de la verdad, yo vivo únicamente para mí y solo me amo a mí. La muerte de mi madre me dio la vida en un principio y es la muerte de los otros la que me sostiene vivo, y hasta me llega a hacer sentir feliz de vivir pero eso no es todo, mientras haya gente que asesinar en este poblado mundo yo jamás desapareceré – finalizó con los puños apretados

Los tres shinobi de la Hoja miraron con atención al ninja de Suna. Naruto comprendía perfectamente lo que se siente estar solo, en ese momento se preguntaba que si Iruka no hubiera llegado a su vida terminaría así.

Misato estaba sumamente concentrada en el chakra del chico de la Arena. Estaba preparada para cualquier movimiento al igual que Shikamaru. Sus cadenas estaban listas para salir a luchar si era necesario.

− ¡Naruto! – llamó Shikamaru al verlo en shock pues estaba sorprendido por lo que Gaara había contado – ¡No te tildes así!

− ¡Baka! – gritó Misato poniéndose al frente de ellos ya que Shikamaru estaba usando su Jutsu especial

La arena de Gaara procedió a atacarlos a muerte por lo que Misato liberó sus grandes y largas cadenas doradas. Deteniendo la arena y luchando por el control.

− Basta, es suficiente – regañó Maito Gai desde la puerta – espera a mañana porque la competencia final va a comenzar. Hoy sería un desperdicio, ¿es eso lo que quieres? – le dijo a Gaara

Gaara se tomó la cabeza gritando hasta que de repente se detuvo, liberó a Lee de la arena y se fue sin chistar pero murmurando palabras inentendibles.

− De igual modo los mataré, solo esperen. Los mataré a todos – amenazó sin preámbulo

Después de ese encuentro extraño, Shikamaru se fue a su casa porque su madre lo había mandado a hacer las compras pero digamos que no las completó del todo y ahora recibiría un regaño. Naruto y Misato pasaron la tarde mirando el cielo y el atardecer consecutivamente. Ambos pensaban en lo que Gaara había dicho.

Finalmente, los dos fueron a cenar a Ichiraku Ramen por sugerencia de Naruto. Extrañamente, Naruto solo comió un tazón de ramen. Misato también.

− ¿Y qué cuentas? Hace mucho que no venías por acá – comentó el dueño de Ichiraku

− Es que había estado en el Hospital, dattebayo – respondió Naruto riendo nerviosamente

− ¿En el Hospital? – preguntó preocupada Ayame, la hija del dueño

− No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor – sonrió Naruto

− Vaya eso es bueno – dijo el dueño preparándole un tazón – Ayame – llamó para que le sirviera a ambos

− Mm, señor chef – comenzó Misato

− Coman, la competencia final es mañana ¿no? – dijo el dueño de espaldas

− Pero – comenzó Naruto

− Solo coman, la casa invita – sonrió Ayame

− ¡Sí, así es! ¡Gracias a los dos! – aplaudió Naruto felizmente

− De verdad, gracias por esto – agradeció Misato con una sonrisa

− No hay de qué

Luego de que ambos comieran aquellos deliciosos ramen con muchas verduras, caminaron por la aldea para despejarse. Ya era de noche pero Misato tenía cierta inquietud.

− Mmm, Naruto – habló Misato nerviosamente

− ¿Qué sucede, Misato-chan?

− Quería preguntarte si podría quedarme a dormir contigo – dijo Misato con nerviosismo – si es que no te importa pero es que mañana es la competencia y quisiera estar con mi mejor amigo

− Misato-chan – susurró Naruto – puedes quedarte conmigo, no hay problema – sonrió

− Gracias, Naruto-kun

Los dos se dirigieron al apartamento. Al llegar, Naruto abrió la puerta con su llave y le dio paso a Misato. Ella entró e invocó desde su pergamino un pequeño colchón.

− Wow, eso es genial dattebayo – dijo Naruto sorprendido

Misato sonrió, y le explicó que solo era un pergamino de invocación donde podía guardar armas ninjas o cualquier otro artículo necesario para una misión o situación en específico.

Después de que cada uno se vistiera en pijama. Naruto en pijama de oso panda con gorrito incluido y Misato con un pijama rosa claro. Ella se rio de su pijama pero le aclaró que le gustaba.

En la noche, cada uno en su cama no podían dormir. Los nervios por la competencia que era al día siguiente estaban latentes en sus mentes. Concebir el sueño era una misión imposible.

− Naruto – susurró Misato audiblemente

− ¿Qué? – murmuró el chico

− ¿Estás nervioso?

− Sí – respondió luego de unos minutos

Sin más que decir, los dos intentaron dormirse ya que mañana sería un día muy importante.

El sonido horrible del despertador, alertó a ambos ninjas que el día comenzaba. Naruto se sentó en su cama con rostro cansado y ojeras notorias. Misato no estaba en mejor estado, su humor no era muy bueno.

− Maldición, no pude dormir nada – se quejó Misato

− Yo tampoco – respondió Naruto suspirando – malditos nervios

Misato preparó un desayuno simple pero nutritivo para que les rindiera en las Finales. Se despidió de Naruto diciéndole que lo vería en el estadio.

**Luego de dos horas**

La recta final de los Exámenes Chunin comenzaría en unos minutos y Misato esperaba impacientemente la llegada de Sasuke y Naruto. Cada minuto que pasaba era desesperante. De repente, Naruto entró corriendo como loco gritando que unos toros lo estaban persiguiendo.

− ¡Chicos no van a creer esto pero hay una estampida de toros corriendo hacia aquí! ¡Corran, dattebayo! – gritó Naruto desesperado

− Sí, tienes razón no te creo – dijo Shikamaru perezosamente

− ¡Debe haber un millón de ellos corriendo hacia acá! – gritó nuevamente – Oigan esperen, ¿dónde está Sasuke?

− Me pregunto lo mismo – dijo Misato cansinamente – pero ten por seguro que llegará, no se perdería esto por nada del mundo

− Oigan, ya basta – cortó Genma Shiranui, el último sensor – dejen de parlotear ustedes tres, párense derechos y preséntense orgullosamente ante los espectadores – los miró fijamente – ustedes son los héroes de esta competencia final

Luego de esas palabras, Misato cayó en la cuenta de que millones de personas los estaban mirando. Muchas de estas personas tenían expectativas sobre ella y sus compañeros de la Hoja. Ella miró hacia las tribunas repletas de espectadores y sonrió. Le encantaba tener su atención.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	30. Exámenes Chunin Parte VI

¡Hola queridos lectores! Perdón por la espera :'

¡Disfruten de este capítulo!

**Yaja Tanimoto: **¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, esta vez tardé en actualizar... pero estoy de nuevo aquí eso es lo importante. Sí, parecía sospechoso lo de la invocación repentina jaja Es una lástima lo que le pasó a Lee pero se pondrá mejor y con respecto a Gaara... bueno, su sed de sangre lo supera. La invocación de Sasuke ya tendrá participación en los próximos capítulos, ya verás :3 ¡Saludos!

**Renata: **¡Gracias por tu review! Sí, habrán más momentos NarutoxMisato :3 PD: La pareja todavía está en proceso de decisión

**Yuni: **Gracias por la recomendación, sinceramente es una gran idea y me dieron ganas de hacer una historia así. Voy a avisar si finalmente decido hacerla :) ¡Saludos!

**Invitado: **Sí, posiblemente aunque todavía estoy decidiendo. ¡Saludos!

**Bella-swan 11: **¡Gracias por el review! Pasarán muchas cosas durante los exámenes chunnin y la invasión... y por supuesto que los shinobi y aldeanos se darán cuenta del potencial de Misato. Si lo hizo Danzo, los demás también simplemente es que ellos no la vieron completamente en acción. Hay muchas posibilidades en el futuro de Misato. Los celos de Sasuke aumentarán cada vez más por distintas cosas, ¡Saludos!

**Adriana: **¡Gracias por el review! Todavía estoy decidiendo la pareja pero parece que a muchas personas les gusta la pareja NarutoxMisato. Es interesante saber cómo se daría y gracias por la recomendación :3

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"No te des por vencido ni aún vencido, no te sientas esclavo ni aún esclavo" _

En el Estadio donde los genin de todas las aldeas lucharían para convertirse en chunin, el Hokage desde su palco privado junto al Kazekage se dispuso a comenzar el Examen Final.

− Bienvenidos – dijo el Hokage – estamos agradecidos por su presencia en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas para la Selección Chunin de este año, hemos llegado a esta recta final con los nueve candidatos que superaron los preliminares – continuó hablando – les pedimos que no se retiren hasta que hayan terminado todos los encuentros. Ahora ¡Disfrutenlo! – sonrió

− ¿Dijiste nueve candidatos? – preguntó el Kazekage luego que el Hokage terminara el discurso – ¿no te falta uno?

El Hokage miró hacia los candidatos sin responder nada.

En el campo de batalla, Genma Shiranui miró hacia el Hokage como esperando una orden. Al recibirla, procedió con las mismas.

− Hay otra cosa antes de comenzar – dijo Genma – por favor miren – informó sacando un papel y mostrándoselos – los genin miraron sorprendidos – ha habido un leve cambio en los enfrentamientos pero ya está arreglado así que observen contra quién se enfrentarán.

− ¿Qué? Entonces, ¿tengo que esperar a que haya un ganador entre el combate de Sasuke y Gaara para poder luchar? – preguntó Misato confundida

− Así es, tu pelearás contra el ganador del combate de ellos – confirmó Genma

− Emm, tengo una duda – levantó la mano Naruto

− ¿Cuál es?

− Me preguntaba qué pasaría con Sasuke – dijo Naruto rascándose el cuello – Si él no aparece

− Si un candidato no está en la Arena al momento de ser llamado perderá el combate – respondió Genma mordisqueando una senbon y Naruto miró hacia la puerta del Estadio como meditando

− Naruto, él va a llegar – comentó Misato – sabes que no se lo perdería

− Tienes razón, dattebayo – suspiro Naruto

− ¿Listos? Escuchen, el terreno es diferente pero las reglas son las mismas de antes así que no hay ninguna regla – explicó el sensor – el encuentro continúa hasta que el candidato reconozca la derrota o muera, ya deben saber que si yo determino cuándo se acaba esto, puedo entrar y detenerlos cuando sea. No se permiten alegatos, ¿entendido? – los genin asintieron – estos son los oponentes para el primer encuentro – dijo mientras tomaba la hoja para leer – Naruto Uzumaki y Neji Hyuga. Ambos quédense, el resto puede ir al área de espera

Mientras el resto de los candidatos se retiraba hacia la zona de espera, Misato se quedó a darle ánimos a su amigo.

− Naruto – llamó Misato – ¡Suerte! – sonrió y luego lo miró seriamente – ten cuidado, él utiliza su Byakugan para pelear a corta distancia, mantenlo a raya con tus clones de sombra

− Arigatou, Misato-chan – asintió Naruto con rostro concentrado

Aunque era extraño ver a Naruto serio, ella entendía perfectamente que su actitud estaba así debido a su rival. No era alguien para subestimar. Neji Hyuga, el genio de su Clan.

Desde la zona de espera, Misato observaba con ansiedad a los rivales.

− ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – preguntó Neji

− Únicamente lo que te dije la última vez – respondió Naruto mirándolo con fiereza – ¡Juro que ganaré, dattebayo!

− No puedo esperar para ver tu cara de desesperación – dijo Neji activando su Byakugan y tomando posición de batalla – cuando entiendas que tu tonto juramento es imposible de cumplir

− ¡Puedes hablar todo el día! ¡Llegó la hora! ¡Muestra lo que tienes! – exclamó Naruto tomando posición

− ¿Listos? ¡Que comience el primer encuentro ahora! – informó el sensor dando comiendo al combate

Naruto y Neji se miraron fijamente cada uno listos para luchar. Ninguno de los dos hacía movimiento alguno, solo se analizaban con detenimiento.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, la ansiedad de Misato crecía aún más. Estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento. Neji movió levemente su pie izquierdo, Naruto lo miró sospechosamente. Misato dejó de respirar. De repente Neji movió su cuerpo haciendo parecer que iba a atacar. Una trampa, Naruto lanzó dos kunai y procedió a atacar a su contrincante. Misato apretó los puños en las barandas, aquello que había hecho Neji fue a propósito.

Rápidamente, comenzaron una lucha de taijutsu en la cual Neji dominaba por completo. Cada golpe que Naruto intentaba asestarle era esquivado por Neji a la perfección. Mientras hacía esto, bloqueaba varios puntos de chakra de Naruto sin que este se diera cuenta.

− ¡Naruto! ¡No luches a corta distancia! – gritó Misato desde su lugar

Naruto se puso de pie teniendo una breve conversación con Neji. Lo miró y sonrió.

− ¡Listo! ¡Ya calentamos! ¡Podemos comenzar! – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y haciendo el sello para sus clones – ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – exclamó formando cuatro clones de sombra

− No importa, no te esconderás por siempre – se burló Neji

− ¡Já! ¡Eso lo veremos! – dijeron los clones al unísono

− Si vas a atacar, hazlo ya

− ¡Oye! ¡Nunca me subestimes! – gritaron al unísono

Ambos rivales comenzaron nuevamente una batalla de taijutsu, uno de los clones de Naruto casi le da una patada en la mandíbula a Neji pero este logró evadirla con destreza y a la vez destrozó a dos clones de sombra de su contrincante.

Los otros dos clones restantes fueron derrotados por Neji con mucha facilidad debido a la utilización de su Junken.

− Desgraciado – murmuró Naruto – debe tener ojos detrás de su cabeza

− ¿Crees que podrás ser Hokage? – cuestionó Neji con ironía – qué absurdo, jamás lo serás – se burló – mis ojos pueden mostrarme demasiadas cosas, algo que me muestra las limitaciones de la gente existen y siguen, no cambiarán. Solo un tonto pierde su tiempo tratando de convertirse en algo que no puede ser

− Solo un tonto, ¿eh? – apretó los puños Naruto – Aquí vamos de nuevo, ¡¿quién eres tú para juzgar lo que una persona puede o no ser?!

− ¿Crees que cualquiera puede ser Hokage? ¿Qué lo único que toma es un poco de trabajo arduo? – preguntó Neji estoico – abre los ojos, de todos los shinobi del mundo piensa en los pocos que llegan a ser Hokage. Ya nacieron destinados a ser Hokage. No es algo que se alcanza tratando de serlo – continuó hablando – fueron elegidos por el destino, toda persona tiene su camino trazado y debe seguirlo sin chistar hasta el final. Solo hay un destino que todos compartimos y es la muerte – Naruto lo miró sorprendido

− ¿Sí? ¿Eso qué? ¡Puedes pensar así si te place! ¡La gente siempre me dice que jamás se cuándo rendirme! – exclamó Naruto formando el sello – ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Naruto formó decenas de clones de sombra. Neji tomó una posición de batalla característica de su clan.

Las decenas de clones comenzaron a atacar a Neji sistemáticamente pero este con su Byakugan detectó al verdadero Naruto y corrió hacia él. Naruto se congeló y Neji bloqueó el chakra de su corazón. Misato vio con horror aquella acción.

− Tú eres el único fuera de rango – dijo Neji con sus dedos en el pecho de Naruto – por miedo a que golpee tus puntos de chakra como ahora – habló Neji explicando cómo lo distinguió – entre más atacan los otros, más destacas tú por mantenerte atrás. Tú eres el verdadero, ¿cierto? – sonrió Neji con maldad

Naruto escupió sangre debido al ataque sorpresivo de Neji. Misato apretó sus manos sobre la baranda fuertemente mientras analizaba el chakra de Naruto.

Shikamaru miró con preocupación a Misato al ver que literalmente torcía la baranda de metal.

− Te dije que era inútil – escupió Neji al ver a Naruto arrodillado

− ¿Ah, así? – se rio Naruto a duras penas – y yo te dije que era un error subestimarme – sonrió desapareciendo en una bola de humo

− ¿Pero cómo? – dijo Neji sorprendido

Misato suspiró notablemente de alivio. Sonrió, ese era su compañero astuto.

− ¡Eso es! ¡Adelante, Naruto! – alentó Kiba desde las gradas del público

Al instante, un clon de sombra que había mantenido escondido salió a la luz atacando a Neji.

− ¡¿Creíste que era demasiado cobarde para atacarte yo mismo?! – exclamó Naruto asestándole un puñetazo

El clon de sombra hizo lo mismo pero los golpes habían sido bloqueados por el chakra de Neji. El miembro del Clan Hyuga hizo una rotación acabando con el clon y alejando a Naruto por varios metros.

− ¿Creíste que me ganarías? – se burló Neji

− ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – gritó Naruto haciendo varios clones de sombra

Los clones se posicionaron alrededor de Neji, esperando el momento correcto para atacar.

Nuevamente al ver venir los ataques de los clones, Neji realizó su rotación especial para acabar con ellos.

− Este es el final para ti, estás a mi merced – dijo Neji seriamente – no podrás escapar para mis Ocho Trigramas – sonrió tomando una posición especial – ¡Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas! – exclamó cambiando levemente su posición y yendo a atacar a Naruto – ¡Ocho Trigramas Dos Palmas! – exclamó bloqueando dos puntos de chakra – ¡Cuatro Palmas! ¡Ocho Palmas! ¡Dieciséis Palmas! ¡Treinta y Dos Palmas! ¡Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas! – exclamó finalmente Neji bloqueando casi todos los puntos de chakra vitales de Naruto

Misato observó con extrema preocupación a su compañero de equipo. Ella vio que su chakra estaba completamente desestabilizado y ni hablar del maltrato a sus puntos de chakra.

− Ahora he atacado tus sesenta y cuatro puntos de chakra – habló suavemente Neji mientras Naruto intentaba ponerse de pie – tienes suerte de seguir respirando – Naruto luchaba por enderezarse – claro, debe ser frustrante darte cuenta de que no tenía ninguna esperanza tu pequeño y tonto sueño, ¿creíste que solo podrías lograrlo con solo trabajo arduo? Eso es solo una ilusión

− ¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Ponte de pie! ¡Esta es una batalla más para cumplir tu sueño de ser Hokage! – gritó Misato desde las gradas

− No, señor – dijo Naruto mientras se paraba temblando al escuchar las palabras de su amiga

− Imposible – habló Neji sorprendido al verlo ponerse de pie – ¿cómo puede?

− Te lo dije, jamás se cuándo rendirme – respondió Naruto respirando pesadamente

− Detén esta locura, no tengo nada personal contra ti – dijo Neji tranquilamente

− ¡Já! ¡Qué ternura! ¡Me vas a hacer llorar! – exclamo Naruto – además yo tengo demasiado contra ti

− No sé de qué estás hablando

− ¿No lo sabes? Creí que eras el señor sabelotodo – se burló Naruto – ya no recuerdas lo que le hiciste a Hinata, ¿eh? ¡La forma en la que la enredaste con tus juegos mentales! ¡Venciéndola cuando luchó tanto por estar aquí!

− Supéralo, eso a ti no te concierne – cortó Neji

− ¡Te mofaste de Hinata llamándola fracasada! ¡Todo eso del Gran Clan Hyuga! ¿La familia principal? ¿La familia secundaria? ¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡No tienes derecho a decidir quién es fracasado! ¡Eso es lo que tengo en contra tuya! – exclamó Naruto enojado

− Muy bien, como estás tan interesado te hablaré de ello – comenzó Neji – el Clan Hyuga tiene una herencia de odio, por generaciones la familia principal de nuestro clan ha practicado ninjutsu secreto conocido como la Marca Maldita – Misato frunció el ceño

− ¿Jutsu de marca maldita? – preguntó Naruto confundido

− Ese jutsu es el símbolo de un ave encerrada en su jaula, es la marca de aquellos vinculados a un destino del que no pueden escapar – explicó Neji quitándose su banda ninja mostrando la Marca Maldita

− ¿Es eso? ¿Es la Marca Maldita? – dijo Naruto observando su frente

− Tenía cuatro años cuando los jefes de mi clan marcaron este símbolo en mi frente con su jutsu de Marca Maldita, ese mismo día una gran celebración tomó lugar en Konoha ya que tras muchos años de guerra un acuerdo de paz al fin se había logrado con el País del Relámpago y el jefe de la Nube fue invitado a unirse a la celebración, todos estaban allí parados para dar la bienvenida a nuestros antiguos enemigos – miró ferozmente – todos los genin y jounin de los clanes de Konoha y solo un clan estuvo ausente, y fue el Clan Hyuga porque era el día en que la heredera de la familia principal cumpliría tres años. Era el tercer cumpleaños de la pequeña Hinata – explicó con odio y mirando hacia donde estaba Hiashi – su padre, Hiashi Hyuga está sentado por ahí. Él y mi padre Hizashi son hermanos gemelos aun así, él nació un minuto antes así que es el líder de la familia. El primogénito mientras mi padre, su hermano gemelo fue desterrado a la rama secundaria de la familia. Entonces fue el día en que la heredera cumplió tres años cuando la marca maldita me fue impuesta y me convirtió en un ave enjaulada por mi propio tío – finalizó rencorosamente

− Tú y tu extraño clan, ¿qué objetivo tiene eso? ¿para qué tener una familia principal y una rama de familia? ¿y esa extraña marca maldita para qué sirve? – preguntó Naruto indignado

− Te puedo asegurar una cosa – habló Neji mirándolo fijamente – no es para simple decoración, es un instrumento para mantenernos en nuestro lugar. Vivimos con el miedo de que conviertan nuestro cerebro en jalea cuando lo deseen. Miedo es la base de nuestra vida y vivimos con el día a día solo al morir somos libres de él, es así como el poder del Byakugan se mantiene secreto. Solo los Hyuga poseen esta forma única del Kekkei Genkai y por supuesto hay muchos que desean robarla. Para eso existimos, el propósito de la familia secundaria es defender ese secreto y servir a quienes tienen el secreto. La familia principal, obedientes y sin cuestionar ese es nuestro destino o era hasta esa noche atroz – cerró los ojos recordando – fueron demasiado lejos cuando mataron a mi padre – siseó abriendo los ojos – una noche alguien entró en la casa de la familia principal y secuestró a la pequeña Hinata. Lord Hiashi rápidamente atrapó y mató a ese hombre, ¿y quién era ese intruso que apareció en la noche? Cubriendo una máscara su rostro, no era otro que el jefe ninja de la Nube, el hombre que acababa de firmar una alianza con nosotros. Es obvio para todo el mundo que iba tras el secreto del Byakugan pero la Tierra del Relámpago se declaró conmocionada por tal malvado asesinato. Declaró que Konoha violó el tratado y demandaron recompensa. Las cosas siguieron empeorando hasta que se veía venir una guerra de nuevo, Konoha quería evitar una guerra así que finalmente hicieron un trato – explicó

− ¿Un trato?

− Una vida por una vida. La Tierra del Relámpago exigió la muerte de la persona que asesinó a su ninja por lo tanto para que hubiera paz, Hiashi debía morir – sentenció Neji – Konoha aceptó sus términos, y así para evitar la guerra un hombre fue sacrificado pero no fue Hiashi, mi padre, su hermano gemelo fue asesinado en su lugar para proteger a la familia principal. Mi padre solo con la muerte se liberó al fin de la marca maldita, eran demasiados parecidos, eran hermanos gemelos pero sus destinos ya estaban escritos desde hace mucho, desde el momento en que uno nació antes que el otro – explicó Neji con rabia apretando su banda ninja – y este encuentro es igual, tu destino fue definido desde el momento en que fui elegido como tu oponente

Naruto lo miró sorprendido y a la vez triste. La joven Senju no se sentía diferente, se sentía muy triste por Neji. No merecía vivir así.

− Tu destino es perder contra mí – sonrió Neji prepotente – y eso será

− ¿Ah, sí? Pues eso no lo sabremos hasta que me venzas – dijo Naruto respirando entrecortadamente por las heridas internas – mira, mataron a tu padre hace mucho tiempo – comenzó Naruto a hablar mientras Neji se colocaba su banda ninja – sé que no fue algo justo y tal vez estés muy dolido, puedo entenderlo pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el destino, si crees que voy a creer eso estás mal

− Tú jamás entenderás – respondió Neji activando su Byakugan y tomando posición de batalla

De repente sin previo aviso, Neji comenzó a correr hacia Naruto tomándolo de improvisto y le dio un poderoso empuje en su pecho aplicando chakra al estilo Hyuga. Al instante, Naruto impactó a varios metros en el suelo.

− Sensor – llamó Neji mirando a su rival – se acabó – lo miró – Já, eres un fracasado – dio media vuelta para irse

− Espera – dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie – no te vayas, Neji. Aún no he perdido, yo no renunció y yo no retrocederé a mi palabra porque ese es mi camino ninja – explicó con dificultad

− Ya he oído esa frase antes – se burló Neji

− Tú y tu estúpido destino – bufó Naruto con enojo – bien, si realmente crees en eso ¿por qué te alejas?

− Pequeño imprudente, ¿para qué desperdiciar mi aliento explicándote? – entrecerró los ojos con su Byakugan – todos tenemos un destino desde que nacemos y es inútil pelear contra él. ¡Tú no sabes lo que es estar marcado con una marca que te aparta de los demás! ¡Una marca que jamás podrá ser borrada!

− Yo sé lo que es eso, bueno qué más da – dijo Naruto sosteniendo su brazo herido – ¿qué tiene? – Neji lo miró con absoluta furia – Oye, ¿tú crees que tienes problemas? Te tengo noticias, Neji. No eres el único especial por aquí, ¿alguna vez has pensado que tal vez Hinata sufre tanto como tú? No es su culpa que su padre haya nacido antes que el tuyo pero tú le tienes rencor por eso la desprecias aun cuando ella intenta fuertemente mejorar. Todo lo que quería era tu respeto por eso peleaba sin importar que casi la mataste, ¿y por qué fue todo eso? Yo creía que tu destino era servir a la familia principal no derrotarla por su sangre después de todo tu dijiste que no puedes pelear contra tu destino. ¡Tú tampoco crees en eso! – exclamó Naruto admirablemente

Desde la zona de espera, Misato escuchó atentamente las palabras de Naruto. Sonrió con orgullo, ese chico alborotador cambiaría el corazón de Neji. Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio a Naruto retorcerse de dolor producto de las técnicas de su rival. Ella apretó los puños, deseaba entrar en el campo de batalla para sanarlo.

− He bloqueado tus sesenta y cuatro puntos de chakra – comentó Neji al ver su dolor – ¿cómo planeas seguir luchando cuando no puedes utilizar tu chakra contra mí? Qué bueno que simpatices con Hinata porque vas a compartir su destino

− ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Crees que tu Byakugan puede ver todo?! – gritó Naruto exasperado – ¡¿Qué conoces la debilidad de todos?!

− Así es pero si tú eres el único que puede probarme lo contrario pues adelante – retó Neji

− ¡Eso haré! Voy a demostrarte que estás mal en muchas cosas y voy a hacerlo ahora – exclamó Naruto

La fémina del equipo siete observó a Naruto concentrarse profundamente en busca de algo interior. Dedujo que intentaba invocar el chakra del Kyubi.

− Sensor, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos le sugiero que detenga el encuentro – comentó Neji – si este tonto continúa peleando no me haré responsable por lo que pueda pasarle

− Ah, bien – dijo Genma con simpleza

Naruto tomó una posición de manos conocida por los shinobi para concentrar chakra y realizar técnicas. Mientras Neji musitaba palabras para dañarlo, el chico rubio continuaba invocando su otra fuente de chakra. Misato miró nerviosamente a su compañero de equipo, estaba desesperada para que le demostrara a Neji que el destino no estaba escrito sino que la persona lo formaba.

− ¿Por qué tener una batalla inútil tratando de desafiar a tu destino? – cuestionó Neji

− Porque me has llamado fracasado y probaré que estás equivocado – respondió Naruto con determinación

En ese instante, unas olas de chakra naranja se formaron alrededor de Naruto demostrando la existencia de aquel chakra de Bijuu.

Neji activó su Byakugan mirando con cuidado y a la vez preguntándose de dónde rayos venía ese chakra tan poderoso. Se alarmó al ver la forma de chakra de una bestia y también de que sus puntos de chakra estaban restaurados.

Misato observó fascinada el chakra que rodeaba a Naruto, en verdad Jiraiya le había enseñado cómo controlar una parte de él. No por nada ese pervertido era un Legendario Sannin.

Su rival tenía que poner su fuerza de voluntad para no permitir que aquella explosión de energía lo empujara lejos. Estaba muy sorprendido.

Naruto miró con determinación a su rival y saltó por los aires seguido por la vista de Neji que calculaba sus movimientos. Rápidamente, Naruto le lanzó varios shurikens y Neji se protegió utilizando su rotación celestial que acabó con las shurikens. Comenzaron a luchar a corto plazo y el poseedor del Byakugan detectó un gran aumento en la velocidad de su oponente.

Se lanzaron kunais y shurikens pero los intentos fueron cancelados al mismo tiempo. Naruto gritó algo y se lanzó a su rival en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo para demostrarle a Neji que no era un fracasado ni mucho menos un cobarde.

− ¡Tal vez la familia Hyuga haya marcado tu destino! ¡Pero no el mío! ¡Si crees que es inútil no lo hagas, quédate sin hacer nada! – exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia Neji

Neji utilizó rápidamente su rotación para bloquear el ataque de Naruto que consistía en un poderoso puño rodeado de chakra naranja. Una luz blanca cegó al estadio debido al choque de chakras. Los espectadores comenzaron a murmurar sorprendidos por lo ocurrido. Luego de que el humo se dispersara, ambos ninjas quedaron tirados en el suelo que había sido marcado con grietas.

Misato vio horrorizada los agujeros en el suelo en donde estaban los genin. Rogaba a Kami y a todos los dioses que estuvieran bien.

En ese momento, un brazo salió del agujero en donde estaba Neji. Se puso de pie a duras penas temblando por el shock pero rápidamente se recompuso.

− Lo siento pero es una realidad, eres un fracasado – sentenció Neji con dureza mirando a su oponente – este encuentro se acabó

Luego de esas palabras, justo delante de los pies de Neji; Naruto salió disparado y asestándole un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula de Neji. Misato abrió la boca sorprendida por tal ingenio.

Neji Hyuga quedó tendido a pocos metros sin poder mover su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Naruto que estaba en el agujero desapareció en una bola de humo revelando ser un simple clon de sombra.

Misato sonrió ampliamente, ese era su compañero y mejor amigo. Naruto usó sus clones como anzuelo y esperó la oportunidad de llegar a Neji, aunque estuvo apaleado en el piso jamás dejó de planear su siguiente movimiento. Nunca perdió la fe en que podía ganar. Naruto sabe por instinto que el autoconvencimiento le da el poder de cambiar su destino y además de eso le queda una pequeña esperanza.

− Debí adivinar que usarías tu jutsu clones de sombra – murmuró Neji con dificultad – después de todo es tu especialidad, no me preocupé

− Para que lo sepas reprobé el examen de graduación tres veces porque este jutsu siempre fue requerido y me hacía reprobar cada vez – Naruto lo miró a los ojos – este fue el jutsu en que no podía perfeccionarme, mis clones eran patéticos dattebayo – Misato sonrió al recordar esos clones que parecían muñecos sin vida – yo reprobaba el jutsu de clones en cada examen así que no me vengas con esa tontería del destino. Deja de decirme que no puedes cambiar lo que eres. Claro que puedes porque después de todo para mí no eres un fracasado – explicó Naruto entendiendo sus sentimientos

Neji escuchó cada palabra y observó a un pájaro volar hacia la luz del sol. Era libre.

− El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki – dictó Genma

Al instante, Misato comenzó a gritar eufóricamente por el triunfo de su amigo. Estaba tan emocionada que abrazó al que estaba a su lado con fuerza gritando que ese era su mejor amigo y el futuro Hokage.

Gaara parpadeó confundido al ver que la muchacha lo abrazaba y festejaba el triunfo de su compañero de equipo. Vio que la chica se sonrojó murmurando disculpas cuando lo soltó. Ahora que recordaba era Misato Senju, la muchacha que enfrentó a Kankurou para salvar a un niño y que estuvo a punto de luchar en el hospital cuando él intentó matar a Lee.

Naruto al ver que la gente lo aplaudía comenzó a hacer poses de triunfo y a saludar a las personas. Misato sonrió al verlo feliz por el reconocimiento de los espectadores.

Shikamaru no podía creer que Naruto había vencido a Neji Hyuga pero en el fondo estaba feliz por él y lo incentivaba a ser más fuerte.

Luego de que los médicos retiraran a Neji del campo de batalla en una camilla, Misato sintió la necesidad de hablar con él a solas. Desde hace tiempo entendía cómo se sentía y ya había comenzado sus planes de acción.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, entró sin tocar y vio que los médicos estaban con él.

− Buenas noticias, no hubo daños a sus órganos internos – informó un ninja médico

− Parece que agotaste todo tu chakra – comentó el otro – Misato-hime – saludó respetuosamente el ninja médico

− No hace falta el honorífico – dijo Misato con calma – disculpen que haya interrumpido pero ¿podría hablar con Neji a solas?

− Pues no nos lo permiten

− No tomará mucho tiempo – dijo la joven

− Está bien, volveremos en un rato – asintió el otro ninja médico saliendo de la habitación con su compañero

A paso lento, la muchacha se acercó a la cama de Neji. Lo miró a los ojos y este con mucho esfuerzo se sentó en la cama esperando a la chica hablara.

− Sé que estás cansado por la batalla pero quise venir a ver cómo estabas – comentó Misato un tanto nerviosa

− Pues aquí estoy sin chakra – respondió Neji hostil causando que Misato frunciera el ceño

− Neji, sé que posees la marca maldita pero como te dije en el pasado no dejes que ello no te deje ser libre. Solo tú tienes la llave para abrir la jaula que te mantiene encerrado – explicó Misato suavemente – cuando te des cuenta de esto, serás una persona diferente – ella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos fijamente – ¿puedo sacar tu banda ninja? – preguntó de repente

Neji la miró atentamente y luego de unos segundos dio un leve asentimiento. Ella sonrió complacida y con lentitud acercó sus manos al nudo que mantenía la banda ninja en su frente. Lo deshizo y quitó la banda revelando aquella marca que tenía a Neji encerrado.

Ella vio la tristeza y soledad que lo acechaba. Puso delicadamente sus manos sobre la barbilla de Neji haciendo que volteara ligeramente hacia arriba. Ella acercó su rostro y besó tiernamente el sello de La Marca Maldita. Por un momento, Neji sintió que su marca desaparecería.

− M-Misato – murmuró Neji, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y se sentía extrañamente consolado

Misato depositó besos por todo el sello y cuando terminó de recorrer el sello lo soltó suavemente mirándolo a los ojos.

− Neji, espero que entiendas que no estás enjaulado… sino por tus pensamientos sobre depender del destino, por no tomar las decisiones que quisieras y por no querer cumplir tus sueños hace que te hundas en la oscuridad… no te des por vencido ni sientas que no puedes ser quién quieres ser… si durante tu camino caes, ponte de pie para volver a intentarlo y lucha por tus sueños pero sobre todo sigue a tu corazón y se libre – dijo Misato con una gran tranquilidad – tengo la sensación de que de una u otra forma serás aún más libre de lo que eres – la joven sonrió misteriosamente

Neji la miró como si fuera una nueva luz y sorprendentemente sus ojos estaban acuosos pero no derramaron ni una sola lágrima.

− Arigatou, Misato – dijo Neji seriamente – y lo siento por mis actitudes en el pasado hacia ti

− De nada y no hay problema, es hora de dejar el pasado atrás ¿no te parece? – habló Misato con una sonrisa y este asintió

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió revelando a Hiashi Hyuga. Neji miró sorprendido pero lo disimuló.

− Espero no interrumpirlos – dijo Hiashi al verlos

− No, señor – negó Misato y sintió el chakra de Hiashi abrumado – será mejor que los deje solos, hasta luego Neji – sonrió la joven y este le correspondió con una media sonrisa

Al salir, Misato cerró la puerta para darles privacidad y se dirigió hacia la zona de espera donde felicitaría a Naruto. Sonrió, ese chico era especial.

Al llegar al lugar, lo abrazó fuertemente y él comenzó a ahogarse por la fuerza brutal. Misato se disculpó y lo felicitó por su logro.

− ¡Felicidades, Naruto! ¡Lo has logrado! ¡Eres genial! – aplaudió Misato felizmente

− ¡Aah! ¡Gracias, Misato-chan! – sonrió Naruto sonrojado por la adulación

Los genin esperaron pacientemente la próxima batalla pero estaban tardando más de lo normal para llamar a los próximos rivales. Misato frunció el ceño al no ver a Sasuke por ningún lado, ese era el motivo por el cual el próximo combate no comenzaba.

**En el Palco Hokage**

El Kazekage y el Hokage estaban sentados acompañados de sus guardias esperando por la aparición de Sasuke.

− Lord Hokage, le sugiero que considere esperar un poco más antes de descalificar a Sasuke Uchiha – sugirió el Kazekage

− Entiendo su punto pero sin importar lo bueno que pueda ser un shinobi ya es tarde y no podemos hacer excepciones – comentó respetuosamente el guardia del Hokage, Ao – si no hay una buena razón para hacer esperar a los jefes shinobis y feudales entonces no hay razón para no descalificarlo de inmediato

− Ya veo, entonces es bueno que tenga una razón incluyéndome a mí – dijo el Kazekage – muchos de los shinobis y señores feudales vinimos solo a ver el siguiente encuentro

− Sí, pero aun así

− Él es el único miembro vivo del Clan Uchiha – interrumpió el Kazekage – y sé que la tierra del viento espera un encuentro entre Sasuke y nuestro Gaara

− Muy bien, entonces haremos una excepción – habló Lord Hokage – hay que posponer este encuentro y esperar

− Pero Lord Hokage debo protestar – comenzó Ao pero el Hokage lo interrumpió

− Infórmale al sensor ahora – ordenó el Hokage

− Esperen – detuvo el Kazekage – también pueden hacer un cambio de rival – lo miraron curiosamente

− ¿A quién sugiere? – preguntó el Hokage

− Los señores feudales y jefes shinobi también esperan el combate de Misato Senju y podrían cambiar a Sasuke Uchiha por ella y luego Sasuke lucharía contra el ganador de ese combate – comentó el Kazekage – sería lo mismo y ahorraríamos la espera a los espectadores importantes

El Tercer Hokage lo miró atentamente y luego desvió su mirada hacia el público. Aquella sugerencia era repentina pero serviría. Lord Hokage sentía que algo estaba mal con ello pero a la vez era necesario.

_¿Misato Senju vs Sabaku no Gaara? _

Hiruzen Sarutobi meditó unos minutos tomando en cuenta otras opciones y tomó una decisión.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	31. La Invasión Parte I

¡Hola a todos!

¡Disfruten!

**Yaja Tanimoto: **¡Hola! Sí, Naruto es más como un hermano y no va a pasar a mayores en el futuro. Los que serían parejas potenciales son Neji, Sasuke y Haku. Quizás Itachi. Bueno, cambiando de tema en este capítulo habrá una sorpresita jaja ¡Saludos!

**Hikari Sawada: **¡Sí, Misato es la reencarnación de Shiki! El chakra de Shiki viajó de generación en generación reencarnando en Mito y lo mismo con Indra (Madara) y Ashura (Hashirama)

**AmantedeSuzukiyMisaki: **¡Qué bueno que volviste! Espero que te guste este capítulo y sucederá algo interesante :3 ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Nuestra recompensa se encuentra en el esfuerzo y no en el resultado. Un esfuerzo total es una victoria completa"_

El Hokage envió a su guardia a informarle al sensor que la pelea de Sasuke vs Gaara se pospondría hasta que Sasuke Uchiha apareciera en el estadio. Sarutobi no quería que su alumna luchara contra Gaara, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo y él siempre seguía su instinto.

− Pensándolo mejor, Lord Kazekage – comenzó Sarutobi – la pelea de Uchiha Sasuke y Sabaku no Gaara se pospondrá y por ahora seguirán adelante los otros combates

− Aaa, como quiera Lord Hokage – asintió el Kazekage

El guardia apareció al lado del Hokage informándole que el siguiente combate sería el de Shikamaru y Temari.

Mientras tanto, en la zona de espera los genin de Konoha trataban de hacer que Shikamaru fuera al campo de batalla. Naruto exasperado lo empujó en el balcón y este se quedó tendido en el suelo en completa tranquilidad. Misato rodó los ojos, ese chico sí que era vago.

− Oi, Naruto – llamó Misato

− ¿Qué pasa, Misato-chan?

− Sasuke todavía no ha llegado y me está preocupando – explicó la chica

− A mí también pero ¿qué podemos hacer, dattebayo?

− Es hora de ir a buscarlo, dejaremos dos clones de sombras de nosotros y vamos a buscarlo – explicó Misato

− ¡Está bien, dattebayo! – asintió Naruto emocionado

Ambos integrantes del equipo siete hicieron un sello logrando formar dos clones de sombras iguales a ellos. Sin avisar, Misato tomó la mano de su amigo teletransportandose a una zona desierta.

**Zona desierta de entrenamiento**

Naruto y Misato aparecieron en un flash en aquella zona. El muchacho estaba muy mareado por la teletransportación pues no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Su compañera lo miró con disculpas, a veces se olvidaba de que la gente no estaba acostumbrada con aquello.

− ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó perezosamente Kakashi

− ¡Vinimos a buscarlos, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto señalándolo

− El combate de Sasuke fue atrasado y si no llegan a tiempo lo descalificarán – explicó Misato con calma

− Entrenaremos un poco más y Sasuke estará listo – respondió Kakashi

− Solo falta un poco – comentó Sasuke detrás de ellos

Misato y Naruto dieron media vuelta para ver una serpiente gigante teniendo en su cabeza a Sasuke de pie. Naruto miró completamente sorprendido la invocación.

− ¡¿Cuándo aprendiste eso?! – gritó Naruto sorprendido – ¡Maldición, tu invocación es genial! La mía son sapos – murmuró con decepción

− ¡Naruto! – regañó Misato con enojo – todas las invocaciones son poderosas y además Jiraiya te la heredó así que deja de quejarte

− Gomen – se rio nerviosamente

− Bien hecho, Sasuke – felicitó Misato

Sasuke asintió, le había costado invocar aquella serpiente pero no fue tan difícil. Kakashi le dijo que continuara practicando su jutsu especial una vez más y literalmente echó a sus otros alumnos del lugar. Ambos estudiantes se fueron refunfuñando y quejándose de su sensei pero finalmente se retiraron del lugar en un flash rojo y amarillo.

Ambos genin llegaron y esperaron con los demás a que Sasuke llegara pero no aparecía y esto frustraba a todos los espectadores y genin de la Hoja. Misato estaba enojada por su tardanza, se suponía que solo practicaría una vez más su jutsu especial y Naruto había bajado al campo de batalla a esperar a que apareciera Sasuke y poder darle un regaño.

− Bien, los diez minutos de tolerancia terminaron así que oficialmente llamo a este encuentro – el sensor calló al producirse una gran ventisca de hojas

Un fuerte viento de hojas se produjo en el lugar dejando ver a Kakashi y Sasuke de pie en forma muy tranquila y presumida. Una vena saltó en la frente de Misato.

− Perdón por el retraso me perdí en el tráfico que había – sonrió Kakashi

− ¿Y tú eres? – preguntó Genma

− Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha – respondió resaltando su apellido

− ¡Baka! – gritó Misato saltando al campo de combate y produciendo una gran grieta – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme preocupar todo este tiempo?! ¡Te iban a descalificar!

Al escuchar su nombre, la gente comenzó a vitorear pues querían ver el combate contra Gaara. Estaban muy ansiosos por ello. Sasuke simplemente levantó una ceja ante su arrebato.

− Vaya finalmente decidiste aparecer – habló Naruto – yo pensaba que no aparecerías porque tarde o temprano te enfrentarías a mí

− ¿Y tú que Naruto acaso ganaste? – preguntó Sasuke prepotente

− ¡Por supuesto que sí, dattebayo!

− Pues no festejes tanto por favor, sigues siendo un perdedor – sonrió Sasuke – ¿Y qué me dices tú, Misato? ¿Ganaste?

− Mi rival nunca llegó, algo le pasó y voy a luchar contra el ganador de este combate – dijo Misato sonriendo ampliamente – será mejor que ganes porque así lucharé contra ti – Sasuke sonrió esperando con ansias luchar contra ella

− Perdón si los hicimos esperar pero ¿es muy tarde? – preguntó Kakashi rascándose el cuello – No me digan que Sasuke fue descalificado, ¿no, verdad?

− Qué manera de perder al noción del tiempo – bufó Genma – de tal palo, tal astilla

− ¿Y bien? ¿Entonces qué? – preguntó Kakashi nuevamente

− Sabes, llegaron muy tarde pero les dieron una prórroga – explicó Genma – dos de hecho y tuvieron suerte de que fuera así porque llegaron en el último segundo aún no lo descalifican

− ¡Aah, qué alivio! Por un minuto me preocupé – suspiró Kakashi – entonces todo bien

− Asegúrate de no perder contra ese loco – dijo Naruto serio

− Sí, lo sé – respondió Sasuke mirándolo fijamente

− ¡Oye, Sasuke! ¡No pierdas porque quiero pelear contra ti! – exclamó Naruto con determinación en sus ojos

Sasuke lo miró aceptando su reto, desde hacía tiempo que deseaba pelear contra Naruto. Demostrar quién era más fuerte, ese era su objetivo.

− Gaara, ven acá abajo – ordenó Genma

− Naruto, Misato vámonos – dijo Shikamaru a su lado – ellos no nos necesitan. ¡Ah! ¡Y voy a tomar las escaleras si no te molesta! – exclamó sarcásticamente

− ¡Oye! ¿Sigues molesto por ese empujoncito? ¡Deberías estar agradecido! – respondió Naruto

Los tres genin se retiraron del campo de batalla. En el camino, mientras subían las escaleras se encontraron con Gaara.

− ¿Puede apurarte? ¡Vamos! – instó Naruto

− Relájate, Naruto – calmó Shikamaru – te va a salir una úlcera o algo peor – al verlo callado mirando al pasillo se preocupó – ¿qué pasa?

− Oh, rayos – murmuró Misato

Mientras Gaara caminaba por el pasillo fue interceptado por dos ninjas extranjeros.

− Ustedes los chunin creen que todo el torneo gira en torno a ustedes pero lo que le importa la gente son las apuestas que hacen a su favor o en su contra – se burló un ninja hablándole a Gaara – mi maestro ganó mucho dinero por la victoria del otro chico

− ¿Oíste? Osea que tienes que perder – dijo el otro ninja

Gaara no se molestó en responder, su calabaza de arena sacó su corcho lentamente.

− Bien, ¿Te quedó claro, muchacho? – amenazó el ninja

− Tal vez tiene miedo hasta de hablar – se burló el otro ninja

Los ninjas tomaron posición de batalla al ver que Gaara abrió los ojos con una mirada depredadora, una mirada de sed de sangre. Su arena comenzó a atacarlos envolviéndolos en un torbellino y aplastándolos hasta la muerte.

Sin más, Gaara retomó su camino. A cada paso que daba era escuchado por los tres genin de Konoha. Cuando llegó hacia donde estaban ellos, estaban congelados por lo anterior.

Gaara los ignoró, y pasó por su lado como si no estuvieran allí.

Los genin se sentaron en la escalera un tanto preocupados por lo ocurrido.

− Si hubiéramos llegado a la escalera un segundo antes – suspiró Shikamaru – tal vez hubiéramos sido nosotros, nunca en mi vida había visto una muerte así ni aún en batalla – se secó el sudor de la frente – las cosas no pintan muy bien

− No pintan para nada bien – murmuró Misato

Shikamaru detectó que los dos estaban preocupados por Sasuke. Ese Gaara era un maniático asesino con extrema sed de sangre.

Los tres genin se recuperaron de lo que habían visto y finalmente subieron hacia la zona de espera para ver el tan esperado combate.

Gaara liberó su arena haciendo que flotara amenazadoramente mientras Sasuke se alejaba de un salto para evitar un ataque cercano. De repente, el ninja de Suna agarró su cabeza como si le doliera murmurando cosas inentendibles.

Desde las gradas, Misato se estremeció notablemente por la terrible y abrumadora sed de sangre que provenía de Gaara. Ahora estaba oficialmente preocupada por su compañero de equipo.

El muchacho continuó hablando solo con una mirada depredadora y tomando su cabeza dolorosamente.

− Ya ha comenzado con la conversación esto es peligroso – murmuró Kankurou a su hermana

− Lo sé, es la primera vez que veo a Gaara ponerse así antes de pelear – respondió Temari en voz baja – significa que Sasuke es un oponente poderoso, y cuando lo derrote se enfrentará a la chica Senju

Sorprendentemente, Gaara se calmó de la nada y miró fijamente a Sasuke. Cansado de esperar, Sasuke lanzó un kunai a su rival y este lo bloqueó utilizando su arena. Utilizando taijutsu, el heredero Uchiha corrió hacia Gaara para atacarlo mientras este se defendía usando su arena que se había convertido en un clon de arena.

Rápidamente bloqueó cada golpe de Sasuke, y cuando este estuvo cerca de golpear al verdadero Gaara, su arena lo bloqueó una vez más pero no contó con que Sasuke fuera más veloz y se posicionara detrás de él asestándole un poderoso puñetazo en la mejilla haciendo que volara unos metros.

− Así que esa es tu armadura de arena – habló Sasuke – ven – instó a atacarlo – avanza, si tu no lo haces lo haré yo – gritó corriendo hacia él

Misato sonrió satisfecha al ver el progreso de Sasuke con respecto a su nueva gran velocidad. Ahora mismo, él intentaba atacar a Gaara corriendo a su alrededor haciendo que su arena se confundiera. Finalmente lo logró y le propinó una patada lanzándolo a varios metros.

− ¿Qué ocurre, Gaara? ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – preguntó Sasuke prepotente – Voy a acabar con toda tu armadura – dijo tomando posición

Yendo hacia él con una velocidad abismal comenzó a correr a su alrededor formando nubes de tierra y haciendo que sea imposible verlo. Cuando venció a su arena nuevamente, procedió a atacarlo a corta distancia.

Sus compañeros de equipo estaban más que sorprendidos al ver su gran progreso, no cabía duda de que Sasuke Uchiha era fuerte.

Su velocidad era aún más rápida que la de Rock Lee sin pesas y eso era mucho.

Gaara lentamente se puso de pie mientras resoplaba furioso. Al hacerlo, formó un extraño sello llamando la atención de Sasuke. La arena que lo rodeaba junto a su arena especial comenzó a formar poco a poco una bola que lo cubría de cualquier ataque.

− Misato, debemos hablar con Kakashi-sensei ahora mismo – dijo Naruto de repente muy serio

− ¿Qué sucede?

− ¡Vamos! – respondió arrastrándola

− ¡Eh! ¡Espera! – chilló Misato siendo arrastrada

Ambos corrían por los pasillos del interior del estadio para llegar a las gradas del público. Naruto estaba muy serio, había recordado el encuentro con Gaara en el hospital y no le gustó nada cuando dijo que no tenía un propósito ya que era lo mismo que estar muerto. Él alguna vez se sintió así pero encontró su salvación pero Gaara no, su único propósito es matar gente y eso va a hacer con Sasuke.

− ¡Kakashi-sensei! – gritó Naruto trayendo a Misato consigo

− ¡Naruto, Misato! – saludó Lee de pie con muletas, la joven le sonrió

− ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? – preguntó Kakashi con calma

− ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Tiene que detener este encuentro ahora mismo, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto con seriedad

− ¿Qué?

− El chico con quien pelea Sasuke es completamente diferente al resto de nosotros – explicó Naruto apresuradamente – es lo más alejado que existe a la normalidad

− Naruto, tranquilo – dijo Ino confundida – ¿qué tratas de decir?

− Cree que su finalidad en la vida es matar gente – dijo Naruto – ¡¿No lo ven?! ¡Si esto continua Sasuke morirá! ¡Tienen que creerme!

− Lo que dice Naruto es cierto – afirmó Misato – yo estuve presente cuando Gaara decía eso

Kakashi los miró atentamente y vio preocupación genuina en ambos. No respondió, solo fijó su mirada en el campo de batalla específicamente en Sasuke.

− ¡Sensei, por favor! ¡Tiene que detener este encuentro ahora mismo! – exclamó Naruto

− Relájate – respondió Kakashi con calma – no caigan en pánico, ya saben que Sasuke y yo no estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo. Hay una razón por la que llegamos tan tarde

Misato entrecerró los ojos a su sensei. Tenía ciertas sospechas sobre qué jutsus le habría enseñado. Ella miró a Naruto y vio que miraba a su sensei confundido. De repente, Misato vio que sobre la bola de arena que protegía a Gaara había un ojo flotando.

Sasuke corrió hacia él con su Sharingan activado aventando muchos kunai y shuriken pero no sirvieron de nada. Intentó atacar nuevamente la bola de arena pero esta se defendió expulsando en su superficie arena en forma de aguja. Al instante, el muchacho se alejó.

En ese instante, Misato sintió una horrible sensación. Un mal presentimiento. Algo malo, muy malo iba a suceder pero no tenía idea qué era.

− Kakashi – llamó Sakura sacando a Misato de sus pensamientos – usted dijo que ha habido una razón por que llegaron tarde, ¿qué estuvieron haciendo? – Misato se rio sin poder evitarlo

− Lo siento – se disculpó Misato calmándose – es que sonó como otra cosa – Kakashi levantó una ceja

− Uhm, bueno pues es una larga historia – respondió Kakashi ignorando la insinuación de su alumna

− ¡¿Puede hacer algo por favor?! ¡No es tiempo para conversar, dattebayo! – gritó Naruto exasperado haciendo un berrinche

− Tienes razón, cállate y observa – cortó Kakashi ganándose la atención de los genin – miren bien a Sasuke, los va a sorprender

En ese momento, Sasuke retrocedió estando de pie en las paredes del estadio y tomando una posición especial. Los genin y espectadores observaron con atención.

Junto con su Sharingan activado, Sasuke hizo un jutsu especial en forma de rayos en su mano. El jutsu se veía muy potente y poderoso, el chakra usado era tanto que era visible.

− ¿Qué? No puede ser – murmuró Maito Gai

− Si te preguntabas por qué siempre insistí en entrenar yo mismo a Sasuke ahora lo sabes – respondió Kakashi – es porque es igual a mí

Naruto y Misato observaron pasmados el nivel del nuevo jutsu de Sasuke llamado Chidori que se le fue heredado por Kakashi. Era tan poderoso que destruía todo lo que tocaba.

− Eso estuviste haciendo, incrementando su velocidad al nivel requerido – comentó Gai

− Exacto – asintió Kakashi

− Jamás lo vi hacer eso antes – comentó Naruto sorprendido

− Ese ruido extraño, ¿qué clase de técnica es esa? – preguntó Sakura

− Se llama Chidori, es el único jutsu que Kakashi-sensei no ha copiado de alguien más – explicó Misato – es el jutsu elegido para asesinatos, el secreto del Chidori es la velocidad con la que se da y la habilidad del ninja de enfocar su chakra en el punto de impacto. Una vez que ambos elementos han alcanzado cierto nivel, el chakra se vuelve visible y produce el sonido de aves trinando – Kakashi escuchó atentamente – ese es el sonido que le da nombre a esa técnica, Chidori

Sasuke corrió velozmente hacia Gaara con su técnica completamente activada y la incrustó hábilmente en la coraza de arena invadiéndola perfectamente.

Una oleada de chakra afuera de la aldea alertó a Misato de posibles intrusos. Ella miró en cierta dirección, esas presencias diversas de chakra solo pudieron ser detectadas por sensores de chakra. Sin dudarlo, activó su Ojo de la Mente de Kagura y observó cada rincón de la aldea en busca de intrusos para saber si ya habían ingresado pero cuando los encontró en un punto específico afuera de la aldea se quedó sin aliento al ver cientos de ninjas de Suna y el Sonido con claras intenciones de ataque a Konoha.

Amplió los ojos al verlos con armas listas para atacar, escuchando a un supuesto líder temporal. Se preocupó bastante al ver que preparaban más invocaciones de compañeros ninjas. Desactivó su Kekkei Genkai. Debía informarle urgentemente a Lord Hokage.

Sin más, desapareció en un flash rojo sin que nadie se diera cuenta o eso pensaba porque cierto ninja seguidor de Orochimaru que estaba disfrazado de anbu vio que la chica se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía realmente. No podía perder más tiempo así que Kabuto puso en marcha el plan, formó un sello.

Misato se teletransportó al Palco Hokage pero fue detenida por ninjas que custodiaban el lugar.

− Lo siento, no puedes entrar – informó el ninja

− ¡Pero es una urgencia! – exclamó Misato exasperada

− No puedes entrar y punto

Ella apretó los puños y se fue sin decir nada. Se escondió detrás de un muro a un par de metros e hizo un sello formando un henge perfecto de cierto ninja que despreciaba pero que por ahora su apariencia serviría para entrar al Palco. Misato transformada en otro ninja tomó su bastón y copió su forma de caminar lenta y pausada.

− ¡Danzo-sama! – exclamó el guardia al verlo y haciendo una reverencia

− Necesito hablar con Sandaime – dijo Misato haciendo una réplica de la voz del Consejero

− ¡Hai!

A los pocos minutos, el Tercer Hokage salió del Palco y miró al hombre. El guardia se alejó para que hablaran con privacidad.

− Misato-chan, ¿por qué eres un henge de Danzo? – preguntó Sandaime acomodando su sombrero Hokage

− Sensei, he sentido la presencia de ninjas provenientes de Suna y el Sonido en las afueras de la aldea – explicó Misato con preocupación – son muchos ninjas, sospecho que planean hacer una invasión

− ¿Estás segura? – preguntó el Hokage seriamente – deshaz el henge, ya no es necesario

− Hai – dijo deshaciéndolo y siendo ella nuevamente – estoy completamente segura, lo he confirmado con el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura – respondió Misato

− Está bien, yo me encargo querida – dijo Hiruzen – tú quédate con Kakashi y compañeros hasta que reciban ordenes

− ¡Pero hay que informar a los demás! ¡Estamos a punto de ser invadidos!

− Cálmate, en situaciones como estas no se puede perder la razón – interrumpió Hiruzen – yo me encargaré personalmente de la persona que planeó esto pero por ahora ve junto a tu sensei

− Está bien – asintió Misato con expresión de derrota

− No te preocupes, saldremos adelante en esto – le sonrió el Hokage

Por primera vez en su vida, Misato tuvo un deja vú. Sentía que era una despedida. Ella miró al Hokage y sensei a los ojos fijamente en busca de algo que no sabía qué.

− Sensei, sé que saldremos adelante – asintió Misato seria – pero quiero agradecerle por confiar en mí y haberme enseñado

− No hay de qué, Misato-chan – sonrió Hiruzen – eres como una nieta para mí, ahora ve – Misato sonrió

Sin poder replicar, Misato obedeció al Tercer Hokage y procedió a retirarse del lugar en un flash rojo.

Hiruzen Sarutobi miró el lugar por donde Misato había desaparecido. Estaba orgulloso de haberle enseñado lo que alguna vez Shodaime y Nidaime Hokage también le enseñaron a él. La voluntad de fuego ardía en su corazón y eso era más que suficiente para estar seguro que las próximas generaciones mantendrían esa voluntad viva. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Nuevamente, Misato volvió a las gradas con sus compañeros para encontrar a todos dormidos excepto Kakashi, Gai y Sakura. El chakra del genjutsu era palpable así que ella hizo un sello y lo dispersó para que no le afectara.

Una explosión se produjo en el Palco Hokage llamando la atención de los ninjas. Al instante, los jounin sensei quisieron ir en ayuda pero unos anbu los detuvieron diciendo que ellos se encargarían.

Todos pudieron ver como una enorme barrera se formaba en el techo de tejas. La barrera era inmensa y de color violeta.

− Es una barrera ninjutsu – dijo Gai

− Burlaron a los cazadores especiales anbu y se supone que ellos son los mejores – comentó Kakashi observando la barrera

− ¿Por qué están aquí? ¡Lord Hokage está en peligro! – exclamó Gai al ver varios anbu llegar hacia donde estaban – oh – murmuró al ver los otros ninjas del Sonido que estaban disfrazados de civiles

− Que locura – suspiró Kakashi

− Enemigos disfrazados de cazadores especiales anbu – comentó Gai observándolos – así que usaron un genjutsu

− No hay duda – dijo Kakashi

Misato se percató de que la batalla entre Gaara y Sasuke continuaba pero ya no era necesario si la aldea estaba siendo invadida, decidió informarle a Sasuke de lo ocurrido. Al mismo tiempo, los hermanos de Gaara también se acercaron al campo de batalla.

− ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó Sasuke mirando la barrera

− La aldea está siendo invadida por Suna y el Sonido – respondió Misato a su lado

− Basta Gaara – dijo Temari

− Voy a matarlo – gruñó Gaara intentando caminar hacia su rival

− No tiene caso continuar con esta pelea – lo detuvo Kankurou

− Es cierto, no olvides nuestra misión – recordó Temari

− ¡Quítate, estúpido! – exclamó Gaara haciendo a un lado a su hermano

− ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes tres?! – exclamó el sensei de Suna – ¡¿No se dan cuenta de que la operación está en curso?!

En ese momento, el sensor del tercer examen Genma Shiranui se posicionó delante de los genin de la Hoja. Gaara se arrodilló en dolor, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y gruñendo.

− Sus heridas están peor de lo que creí y su chakra está ido por completo – informó Temari con preocupación – es imposible es este momento

− Tonto, es porque trataste de transformarte antes de que dieran la señal – regañó Baki

− ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó Kankurou – necesitamos a Gaara

− Gaara representa el triunfo de Sunagakure – respondió Baki – debemos dejarlo actuar sin importar nada. Bien, ustedes dos encárguense de curar las heridas de Gaara y en cuanto su chakra se restaure continúen con la operación

− Entendido, señor – asintió Kankurou

− ¿Y usted, sensei? – preguntó Temari

− Yo me encargaré de estos – contestó mirando a los ninjas de la Hoja

− ¿Realmente cree que las cosas saldrán de acuerdo a su plan? – preguntó Genma

− Me aseguraré de que así sea – gruñó amenazadoramente

Misato entrecerró los ojos en él. Ese ninja era un idiota si creía que podrían destruir su aldea. Sasuke miró a Gaara que también lo miraba fijamente.

− ¡Vayan! – ordenó Baki

Los tres genin de Suna se fueron rápidamente dispuestos a continuar el plan. Misato vio que Sasuke sostenía su brazo por lo que se acercó aplicando ninjutsu médico curando así sus heridas.

− El anfitrión de esta fiesta es Orochimaru – dijo Genma

− No lo sé y no me importa – se burló Baki – dejemos que se calienten las cosas

− Sasuke, lo lamento pero tu examen chunin termina aquí – dijo el sensor mirando a su pronto oponente – ya has alcanzado el nivel chunin – Sasuke lo miró sorprendido – ahora Misato, Sasuke ambos son shinobi de la Hoja así que denle un buen uso a su entrenamiento

− En otras palabras, tendré que derrotar a Gaara – habló Sasuke – ¿nuestro encuentro continúa?

− Ten mucho cuidado, ahora es algo real – advirtió Genma – no un torneo

− Mi objetivo será el mismo – respondió Sasuke yéndose en busca de Gaara

− ¡No tan rápido! – gritó Baki lanzándole tres kunai

Al instante, Genma lanzó otros tres kunai cancelando así el ataque de Baki.

− Misato, ve con tu sensei – ordenó Genma

− Hai

Baki estuvo a punto de atacarla pero la joven desapareció en un flash rojo sorprendiéndolo. No tuvo tiempo de atacarla, ni siquiera de sacar kunai o shuriken.

Cuando Misato llegó, vio que muchos ninjas estaban rodeando a los jounin

− ¿Son muchos no crees? – preguntó Kakashi manteniéndose tranquilo

− Fuimos descuidados – respondió Gai – incluso el mismo Lord Hokage – algo llamó su atención – ¡Kakashi! ¡Mira ahí dentro de la barrera!

− Orochimaru – murmuró Kakashi viendo al ninja

− Maldición, estúpido Orochimaru – insultó Misato con enojo

− ¡Sasuke! – gritó Sakura preocupada – ¿Qué? ¿Se ha ido?

− No te preocupes, él fue tras Gaara – informó Misato

De repente, dos ninjas del Sonido aparecieron dispuestos a atacar a Sakura. Ella se asustó y se cubrió con sus brazos dispuesta a recibir el ataque. Al instante, Misato intervino utilizando su bisturí de chakra y dejando a los ninjas heridos internamente e inconscientes por varias horas.

En ese momento, muchos ninjas del Sonido se aparecieron intentando atacar a los ninja de la Hoja. Como eran una cantidad considerable, Misato decidió utilizar sus senbon para dañarlos rápidamente. Alguna que otra vez, usando su fuerza monstruosa. Gai, Kakashi y Misato se posicionaron espalda a espalda esperando algún ataque.

− Bien hecho – dijo Gai – estoy preocupado por Lord Hokage

− Eso déjaselos a los cazadores especiales anbu – respondió Kakashi – tenemos mucho de qué encargarnos aquí. Además, Lord Hokage no es débil y lo sabes

− Sí pero

− Recuerda una cosa, Gai – interrumpió Kakashi mirándolo de reojo – él es el Hokage, puede manejar las cosas

− Los cazadores especiales anbu no pueden hacer mucho con esa barrera – comentó Misato seriamente – pero concuerdo en que Lord Hokage no es para nada débil

− Misato, dispersa el genjutsu y despierta a Naruto y Shikamaru – ordeno Kakashi – Naruto estará complacido, finalmente tendrá una misión después de tanto tiempo

− ¿Qué clase de misión? – preguntó Misato sospechosamente

− Deberán tener cuidado en la misión porque es la primera misión de rango A desde la Tierra de las Olas que realizarán solos – respondió Kakashi

− ¡Kakashi! ¿Por qué con esta batalla en puerta enviarlos a otra misión? – preguntó Sakura desesperada

− Sasuke va tras Gaara y los otros ninja de Suna – respondió Kakashi rápidamente – Misato, despiértalos y sigan a Sasuke

− ¿Pero no deberían despertar a Ino y Chouji e ir en grupo? – cuestionó otra vez Sakura

− No hay tiempo, un grupo de shinobi de Suna y el Sonido se han infiltrado en la aldea además un grupo de más de cuatro integrantes restaría velocidad – respondió Kakashi – y haría más difícil el camuflaje

− Habla de cuatro miembros – dijo Misato dándole un puñetazo a un ninja del Sonido – ¿quién es el otro?

− ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – exclamó Kakashi plantando la mano en el suelo – Pakun rastreará el aroma de Sasuke

− ¿Enserio el cuarto integrante es un perrito? – dijo Sakura con incredulidad

− Sakura, no es un perro normal – sonrió Misato – es un perro ninja, son muy inteligentes

− ¡Bueno, llegó la hora! ¡Misato dispersa el genjutsu! – ordenó Kakashi luchando con otro ninja

Al instante, Misato se teletransportó donde estaba Naruto y haciendo un sello dispersó el genjutsu sobre él.

− Umm – se desperezó Naruto – oye, ¿qué sucede, Misato?

− Voy a resumírtelo, la aldea de la Hoja está siendo invadida por Suna y el Sonido – explicó la muchacha – los genin de Suna se fueron a continuar con su plan, Sasuke los siguió porque al parecer Gaara es la clave y tú, Shikamaru, Pakun y yo vamos a ir a buscarlo para ayudarlo – explicó Misato

− ¡Qué! ¡Vámonos! – exclamó Naruto poniéndose de pie rápidamente

Misato junto a Naruto se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Shikamaru. Ella estaba a punto de dispersar el genjutsu cuando sintió que su chakra no estaba afectado.

− Shikamaru – gruñó Misato – levántate, hay una misión para nosotros y sé que dispersaste el genjutsu

− Que pereza – suspiró Shikamaru poniéndose de pie – no quería involucrarme y no podría importarme menos Sasuke

Mientras Naruto observaba a los ninjas de Konoha y el Sonido luchar, un ninja se acercó velozmente dispuesto a atacarlo.

− ¡Naruto, atrás de ti! – exclamó Misato

Afortunadamente, Gai lo salvó incrustando al ninja enemigo en la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

− ¡Qué rápido!

− Y eso no es todo – sonrió Gai destruyendo la pared y lanzando al ninja por allí

− Ahora les explicaré la misión – dijo Kakashi – en cuanto lo indique salgan por ese hoyo, primero encuentren a Sasuke y deténganlo. Luego encuentren un lugar seguro y esperen futuras órdenes – explicó

Al instante, Naruto y Misato salieron rápidamente por el hoyo en busca de Sasuke.

− Que molesto – murmuró Shikamaru

− Escucha, chico vago – habló Pakun – si triunfamos en esta misión como recompensa te dejaré tocar mi patita, bah mi almohadilla porque son muy suaves – dijo mostrándole la patita

− ¿Qué son muy qué?

− ¡Suaves! – gritó Pakun acercándole la patita, Shikamaru lo miró con cara de palo – olvídalo, vámonos

Pakun mordió la mano de Shikamaru y lo arrastró junto a él para que siguieran a los otros dos genin de la Hoja. Shikamaru gritó de dolor.

− ¿Crees que estarán bien? – preguntó Gai

− Sí, Pakun los protegerá – respondió Kakashi con calma – _siempre y cuando no se arriesguen tanto – pensó el shinobi_

Los tres genin y el perro ninja corrían por el bosque de las afueras de Konoha en busca de Sasuke. Por supuesto eran guiados por Pakun mientras Misato se aseguraba de detectar el chakra de Sasuke.

− Ya entendí así que Sasuke debe estar impaciente – sonrió Naruto saltando de rama en rama

− Ay, viejo ¿por qué me metiste en esto? – se quejó Shikamaru por quinta vez – qué aburrido, más bien qué fastidio

− Shikamaru, acepta de una vez que vas a luchar – dijo Misato perdiendo la paciencia – debemos cumplir con la misión

− ¡Por aquí! – exclamó Pakun aumentando la velocidad

Los demás ninjas hicieron lo mismo para mantenerse igual que Pakun.

En otra parte de la aldea, un shinobi del Sonido observaba una info tarjeta de Kabuto que mostraba las habilidades de Naruto Uzumaki y Misato Senju. Faltaba información pero con lo que tenía bastaba.

− Esos tontos son míos – afirmó el ninja líder – ¡vamos! – ordenó a sus compañeros

El grupo de ninjas obedeció a su líder siguiéndolo entre la espesura del bosque de la Hoja.

− ¡Por aquí! – exclamó Pakun desviándose hacia la izquierda

− ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en encontrarlo? – le preguntó Naruto acercándose

− No lo sé, mucho si seguimos en esta velocidad – respondió Pakun

Los tres genin aumentaron un poco su velocidad pero no mucho porque los cansaría y no tendrían energías para luchar.

Mientras continuaban saltando de rama en rama, Pakun detectó con su olfato la presencia de varios ninjas siguiéndolos.

− ¡Rápido, chicos! ¡Dense prisa! – exclamó Pakun

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estamos cerca de Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto

− No, hay dos escuadrones tras nosotros – informó Pakun – son ocho ninjas… no, son nueve ninjas siguiéndonos

− Ay viejo, que mala suerte – murmuró Shikamaru – déjame respirar

− Parece que no han descubierto a donde estamos aún – dijo Pakun – tenemos que perderlos

Continuaron su camino unos minutos más hasta que por orden de Pakun se detuvieron en un claro mientras él olisqueaba el suelo.

− ¡¿Por qué nos detenemos?! – exclamó Naruto con ganas de continuar

− Cállate y síganme – gruñó Pakun

− Regresemos sobre nuestras pisadas, si lo logramos creerán que desaparecimos – explicó Pakun luego de olisquear una vez más

Con un suspiro, Misato saltó al árbol junto a sus compañeros retrocediendo lentamente mientras pisaban de nuevo las pisadas que habían hecho con anticipación.

− ¿Esto servirá de algo, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto incrédulo – digo tienen que ser muy patéticos para que esto los despiste

− Naruto tiene razón, no creo que esto funcione – comentó Misato

− Pero nos dará más tiempo, solo necesitamos eso – explicó Pakun – pero si nuestros perseguidores no se fijan seguirán una pista falsa y nos perderán el rastro, por favor no se quejen – se lamió la patita – espero que me entiendan

Luego de haber seguido el plan de Pakun, continuaron su camino hacia Sasuke rápidamente. No podían darse el lujo de perder más tiempo.

De repente, el perro ninja olió el aroma de los nueve ninjas enemigos. Gruñó con enojo, su plan no había funcionado.

− Esto no es bueno – dijo Pakun – prepárense para una emboscada porque nos están pisando los talones

− Agh, genial – bufó Shikamaru – tal vez todos sean chunin o algo mejor

− ¡Escuchen, chicos! ¡No tenemos muchas opciones! ¡Tendremos que emboscarlos nosotros! – exclamó Naruto en voz alta

− No, no conviene – negó Pakun – temo que esos ninjas que nos persiguen son secuaces de Orochimaru

− Maldición, estamos en completa desventaja – resopló Misato

− Y apuesto a que todos ellos son jounin – continuó Pakun

− Y creí que pudo haber funcionado pero creo que no – comentó Shikamaru frunciendo el ceño

− Un segundo, ¿por qué no? El nivel de un oponente no importa mucho si es una emboscada – dijo Naruto confundido

− Ustedes no lo entienden, déjenme explicarles – comenzó Shikamaru – sí, la emboscada es la llave de la batalla táctica y puede ser benéfica pero para que funcione hacen falta dos condiciones – continuó el muchacho – número uno – levantó un dedo – el ninja en cuestión debe estar en completa calma y debe encontrar al enemigo primero, número dos – levantó otro dedo – deben poder atrapar a los perseguidores con la guardia baja en un lugar donde puedan causar mucho daño rápido y luego puedan ocultar igual de rápido – bajó los dedos – pero bajo esas dos condiciones una emboscada es efectiva, ahora la primer condición es fácil puesto que la nariz del perro ninja puede encontrar al enemigo y la segunda también está a nuestro favor ya que conocemos la geografía de nuestra aldea como la palma de nuestra mano, sin embargo Orochimaru es un ex ninja de la Hoja así que la segunda condición no se cumple tal cual

− Guau, ¿pensaste todo eso en un minuto? – preguntó Misato impresionada, Shikamaru sonrió levemente

− ¿Ah, sí? Explícame de qué hablas – dijo Naruto

− Nuestros perseguidores han estudiado los planos de esta aldea y asumo que han tenido prácticas de simulación para esta gran misión – explicó Shikamaru – además de eso, tal vez estén especializados en jutsus de persecución

− Así que conocen todas nuestras cartas – murmuró Misato

− No lo sé a ciencia cierta, supongo que una emboscada podría darnos ventaja – dijo Shikamaru – pero hay muchas cosas inciertas, además nuestros enemigos son una unidad especial que fueron reunidos específicamente para esta operación y nosotros cuatro, ¿qué somos? – el joven miró a sus compañeros – un tarado – dijo mirando a Naruto que entrecerró los ojos – una kunoichi gritona de pelo rojo – Misato lo miró con una vena en la frente – un costal de pulgas – Pakun le gruñó – y yo un tedioso que ni siquiera debía estar aquí. Miren las tácticas son la comprensión de las situaciones difíciles y la formulación del mejor plan, y justo ahora solo un plan tiene sentido

− ¿Y ese es? – preguntó Misato

− Una distracción que genere una buena emboscada así que uno se mantendrá atrás y alejará al enemigo – respondió Shikamaru seriamente

− O sea que uno de nosotros será la carnada por así decirlo – comentó Misato

− Así es, si uno de nosotros se retrasa no podrán encontrar a los demás – asintió Shikamaru – y así podremos escapar, por supuesto que el que sea la carnada tal vez llegue a… morir

Luego de que Shikamaru dijera que había una posibilidad de morir, el equipo se detuvo en una rama fuerte de un árbol de pie en silencio.

Todos sabían perfectamente que no querían morir pero a veces había que sacrificarse por sus compañeros.

− ¿Y quién va a ser? – preguntó Shikamaru con calma

Ninguno respondió, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros cantando sin tener idea de la decisión que debían tomar.

− Necesitamos al perro para que siga a Sasuke – habló Shikamaru cortando el silencio – eso significa

− Creo que yo tendré que hacerlo – dijo Naruto seriamente

− Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo – interrumpió Shikamaru

− ¡Shikamaru! – exclamó Misato

− ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tú, dattebayo?! – gritó Naruto

− Es preferible a que muramos todos – respondió con calma – además yo soy el único que tiene la oportunidad de lanzar el anzuelo y sobrevivir a su ataque digo después de todo, el jutsu de posesión de sombras fue inventado como táctica dilatoria así que adelante sigan su camino

− Espera, yo puedo hacerlo – dijo Misato acercándose – soy un sensor así que sé cuándo llegaran y además mis cadenas de diamantina servirán

− Pero no estarás en calma, yo me encargaré – replicó el joven Nara – en serio

Los genin asintieron comprendiendo la situación. Shikamaru estaba en lo cierto en que él debía hacer esto.

− ¡Contamos contigo, Shikamaru! – exclamó Naruto en aliento

− Haz cambiado, Shikamaru – sonrió Misato – ¡Sé que podrás!

Shikamaru asintió y con un movimiento de su mano los despidió.

Sin más que hacer, el equipo ahora conformado por Naruto, Misato y Pakun continúo su camino en busca de Sasuke.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, Pakun informó a los genin que los ninjas ya no los perseguían. Naruto sonrió festejando que Shikamaru pudo hacerlo pero al igual que Misato estaba preocupado por cuánto tiempo duraría.

Finalmente, Misato siente la presencia de Asuma Sarutobi en donde estaba Shikamaru. Los chakras de los enemigos fueron desapareciendo rápidamente lo cual eso significaba que Shikamaru estaba bien. Sonrió y les informó a sus compañeros. Naruto suspiro de alivio y Pakun también.

Poco a poco fue anocheciendo y ellos continuaban saltando de rama en rama intentando alcanzar a Sasuke. De repente, una fuerte explosión se escuchó llamando su atención.

− ¿Qué fue eso, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto

− Trampas de alambre, seguramente no le podrán las cosas fáciles a Sasuke – respondió Pakun

− Estará bien, se necesita más que eso para deshacerse de él – sonrió Naruto

− Es cierto, ese chico es duro – asintió Misato en acuerdo

Siguieron su camino una vez más rápidamente. Luego de varios minutos, Pakun habló.

− Huelo a Sasuke, no está solo – dijo Pakun olisqueando el aire – ya los alcanzó. Están muy cerca y han dejado de moverse, tal vez peleen

− ¡Hay que apresurarnos, chicos! – exclamó Misato usando más chakra en sus piernas

Naruto la siguió copiando su uso de chakra. Ramas y ramas eran lo que veían casi parecía que no terminarían jamás.

− Huele como si no fuéramos los únicos tras Sasuke – informó Pakun de repente – hay algo más por allá

− ¿De quién se trata, dattebayo? ¿Amigo o enemigo?

− No lo sé pero…

− ¡¿Pero qué?! – exclamó Misato exasperada

− No es humano

Sin nada más que decir, los genin junto al perro ninja siguieron su camino. Misato ya se estaba cansando de saltar y saltar.

− Hay un problema – dijo Pakun

− ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Naruto para luego chocar contra un árbol

− Oi, Naruto ¿estás bien? – dijo Misato poniéndose a su lado y aplicándole ninjutsu médico

− Estoy bien, no gastes tu chakra – respondió Naruto alejando suavemente su mano y miró al perro con enojo – ¡¿Podrías decirme qué pasa?! – tanto misterio lo desquiciaba

− Olfateo que Sasuke está en movimiento – avisó Pakun – junto otros dos y creo que los está persiguiendo y se mueven rápido pero hay otros dos que siguen ahí sin moverse

− ¿Y a quién le importan ellos? ¡Tenemos que alcanzar a Sasuke! ¡Vamos! – exclamó Naruto apurado

− Los dos que se quedaron están a punto de pelear, lo huelo – interrumpió Pakun – aunque signifique perder tiempo deberíamos pasar por ahí para asegurarnos

− Espera, yo lo confirmaré con mi kekkei genkai – dijo Misato haciendo un sello

Al instante, ella pudo ver a millas más adelante a Shino y Kankurou a punto de pelear. Eso la sorprendió. ¿Qué hacía Shino allí? Dejando eso de lado más adelante pudo ver a Sasuke corriendo rápidamente entre los árboles y un poco más adelante vio a Temari llevando a cuestas a su hermano Gaara.

La distancia que los separaba era enorme y además Sasuke corría más rápido lo cual los ponía en desventaja. Lo único que podían hacer Naruto y Misato era seguir el rastro de Sasuke hasta que él se detuviera y finalmente alcanzarlo.

Después de correr y correr sin descanso durante un largo rato, Sasuke se había detenido y estaba luchando contra Gaara que estaba medio convertido en bijuu.

Aquella situación ponía en desventaja a Sasuke pero a los genin les favorecía puesto que alcanzarían de una vez por todas a su compañero de equipo.

Finalmente cuando llegaron, Sasuke había luchado bastante y estaba sobre una rama tirado sin poder moverse. Gaara en su estado de locura fue a atacarlo sin previo aviso pero Naruto llegó justo a tiempo dándole una patada desviándolo de su camino.

Misato al instante fue a curar a Sasuke de sus heridas lo antes posible porque posiblemente deberían luchar todos juntos y no podían darse el lujo de tener heridos sin chakra. Ella vio que el sello de maldición estaba activado debido a su falta de chakra, sin dudarlo transfirió un poco de su chakra para que no se interpusiera.

Gaara mira fijamente a Naruto, con enojo indomable y gruñéndole.

− Sasuke baka, haz excedido el uso del Chidori – regañó levemente Misato – tienes suerte de que pueda curarte

Él solo la miró mientras curaba sus heridas. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que ella le había transferido parte de su chakra y había hecho que el sello maldito retrocediera. Con el chakra que ahora tenía iba a guardarlo hasta que sea necesario.

− Oi, Misato ¿quién es este? – preguntó Naruto confundido

− Baka, él es Gaara – respondió Misato rodando los ojos – ten cuidado, Naruto – expresó la joven

− Hai

De repente, Gaara liberó una enorme intensión asesina haciendo que Naruto lo percibiera.

− ¡Arriba! ¡Debemos irnos! – exclamó Naruto desesperado

− ¡Muere, Sasuke Uchiha! – gritó Gaara como lunático saltando hacia donde estaba Misato y Sasuke

Sin parpadear, Misato marcó con su sello a Sasuke y Pakun para teletransportarse a una rama distinta. Sasuke se desmayó por el sello maldito y el shock de la teletransportación. Su cuerpo se había agotado.

− Maldición, esto no es bueno – murmuró Misato

Gaara detuvo su posible ataque al ver que no estaban y de repente sostuvo su cabeza gruñendo de dolor.

Naruto vio la transformación de Gaara y pensó que tal vez no podría enfrentarlo si su poder era tan grande pero él era Naruto Uzumaki y jamás se rendía.

Luego de unos minutos, Gaara abrió los ojos con una mirada completamente depredadora y asesina. Una mirada que daba entender que él estaba dispuesto a todo sin importar las consecuencias.

− ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estaban a punto de salir corriendo? – gruñó como un loco – ¿Quiénes son esos dos? ¡¿Qué significan para ti?! – le preguntó a Naruto

− ¿Qué? ¿Qué significan para mí? ¡Son mis amigos! ¡Intenta volver a poner un dedo sobre ellos y te voy a pulverizar! – exclamó Naruto señalándolo

Sin previo aviso, una soga hecha de arena se formó en el cuello de Misato tomándola por sorpresa. Ella intentaba sacársela pues estaba ahogándola. Gaara apretó la presión de la arena haciendo que la chica comenzara a toser.

− ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Acaso no ibas a pulverizarme?! – se burló Gaara

− ¡Qué así sea! – exclamó Naruto con enojo

− Es por esto por lo que no puedes ganar – dijo Gaara deteniendo su ataque – mientras tú pelees por amor a otros. ¡Jamás llegarás más allá de este nivel! ¡Solo uno puede ser triunfador y solo uno valorará su existencia!

Afortunadamente durante la pequeña charla, la presión ejercida por Gaara había disminuido y Misato podía respirar un poco pero de igual manera su vida estaba en peligro.

− Olvida a tus amigos y pelea por ti – continuó Gaara

− Estás loco, ¿qué olvide a mis amigos? – gruñó Naruto conteniendo su furia

− No dejes que sentimientos triviales como la amistad y la lealtad te nuble o morirás – advirtió Gaara

− Sí, sí – bufó Naruto – sigue hablando mientras puedas porque yo ¡voy a cerrarte la boca para siempre!

− Tú no entiendes lo que es la verdadera fuerza

− ¡Voy a derrotarte! – exclamó Naruto saltando en el aire con un kunai

Una de las colas de Gaara golpeó a Naruto tirándolo en un arbusto. Mientras tanto, Misato intentaba deshacer la maldita soga que la mantenía ahogándola. ¡Era muy fuerte el chakra ejercido sobre ella!

Una vez más, Gaara comenzó a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza haciendo que gritara y gruñera como un animal herido. Cuando se recuperó, su furia había aumentado.

− ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué no me atacas?! – le gritó a Naruto – ¿No te importa lo que les pase a tus amigos? – se burló aumentando la presión de la soga en el cuello de su amiga

Misato tosió adolorida, su garganta estaba siendo muy maltratada. Ella aplicó chakra médico para que los daños no fueran severos y también evitar su muerte por asfixia.

− ¡Misato! – exclamó Naruto al verla ahogarse – ¡Suéltala!

Cansada de ser un rehén, la joven Senju invocó una fuerte concentración de chakra alrededor de su garganta. Luchó para destruir la arena que la mantenía así. Cerró los ojos agregando más chakra hasta que por fin la soga de deshizo por la potencia de su chakra. Suspiro de alivio mientras se tocaba la garganta.

− ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto preocupado

− ¡Sí!

A todo esto, Gaara miró el intercambio con enojo. Nunca había tenido un amigo, no entendía por qué se comprendían tanto. Otro dolor de cabeza y voces en su mente lo aturdió.

− ¡Misato, despierta a Sasuke! – ordenó Naruto – ¡tengo un plan! – exclamó al ver su cara

Mientras Misato intentaba despertar a su compañero que estaba completamente agotado, Gaara había vuelto en sí aún más psicópata y se transforma completamente. Sasuke no despertaba y su amiga se estaba volviendo loca.

− ¡Shuriken de la Arena! – exclamó Gaara con voz tenebrosa y lanzándole shuriken a Naruto

Naruto esquivó el ataque rápidamente. El muchacho rubio observó a Gaara comprendiendo por qué era así, nadie se preocupaba por él. Nadie intentó ser su amigo pues le temían por lo que le fue sellado en su interior al igual que él. Pero la diferencia radicaba en que Naruto sí tuvo a personas que se preocupaban por él y que ahora formaban parte de su vida, esa fue su salvación de una terrible oscuridad.

− ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Tienes miedo?! ¡¿O sigues pensando cuál es la mejor manera de salvar a tus amigos?! ¡Tonto, olvídalos! ¡Piensa solo por ti! ¡Amate a ti! ¡Muéstrame tu fortaleza! ¡Déjame convertirte en polvo ahora! – exclamó Gaara furioso

Al instante, Naruto comienza a atacar velozmente a Gaara utilizando sus clones de sombra. Naruto utiliza el ataque de "mil años de muerte" de Kakashi modificado y una ráfaga de dos mil golpes, pero Gaara tiene un movimiento final que lo deja tendido en una rama.

Finalmente, Misato logra despertar a Sasuke a duras penas y poniéndolo al tanto de la situación.

− ¡Chicos, el plan es traer a nuestras invocaciones más grandes aquí! – gritó Naruto

− ¡Hai!

Sasuke se puso de pie lentamente y agradeciendo que tenía algo de chakra para hacer su invocación.

Los tres juntos. El equipo siete. Al mismo tiempo y en perfecta coordinación muerden sus pulgares, hacen los sellos necesarios y plantan la mano derecha en el suelo de tierra.

− ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – exclaman al unísono

Una triple barrera se ha formado. Las más grandes invocaciones jamás vistas.

Tres espesas nubes de humo cegaron el bosque y cuando se dispersó, grandes animales pudieron verse.

Un sapo gigante, una serpiente enorme y un tigre inmenso.

La nueva generación de shinobis han puesto en marcha el poder conseguido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Hasta la próxima!


	32. La Invasión Parte II

¡Hola! Espero que les guste este capítulo

¡Disfruten!

**Mara, Lin, Lilyneto, Mina, Yuna, Invitado, Amrica:** Queridos lectores, primero que nada gracias por la sugerencia de pareja Naruto y Misato pero ahora estoy considerando que ellos no serían una posible pareja porque Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de él y si Naruto fuera la pareja de Misato, Hinata se sentiría traicionada. Esa pareja traería complicaciones y por eso ahora más que nunca estoy descartando posibles parejas pero aclaro que todavía estoy considerando el NaruMisa. Hago lo posible para ver qué puedo hacer para que Naruto fuera una posible pareja pero es difícil. Espero no decepcionarlos, ¡Saludos!

**AmantedeSuzukiyMizaki: **¡Gracias por el review! La verdad que sí, es muy triste la muerte del Tercer Hokage. Cuando llegue la muerte de Jiraiya, te sorprenderás de lo que sucederá ;) Tengo todo planeado muahaha... Me alegra que te guste la invocación de Misato. ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Es una regla shinobi, nunca muestres tus sentimientos mantén tu mente enfocada en tu misión contra todo sin importar cuánto dolor lleves dentro no soltarás una sola lágrima"_

Pakun miró completamente sorprendido las invocaciones de esos tres niños.

Una temible serpiente, un sapo poderoso y un tigre espléndido.

No tenía dudas de que ellos serían grandes shinobi con el paso del tiempo, posiblemente reconocidos al igual que los Legendarios Sannin.

Misato vio un tanto sorprendida al tigre que había logrado invocar ya que nunca lo había conocido.

− Disculpe, señor tigre – comenzó la niña nerviosamente – ¿cómo se llama?

− Mi nombre es Hattori – respondió el tigre con voz profunda – soy el Rey de Sumatrae – la joven asintió – tú eres Misato Senju

− Hai

En ese momento, Gaara al ver las grandes invocaciones se deja poseer completamente por su bijuu Shukaku quién toma el control al instante.

− Eres tú de nuevo – resopló Gamabunta al ver a Naruto – ¿qué pasa? – el gran sapo vio al bijuu – miren eso, es Shukaku

− ¿Qué opina? ¿Pelearía a mi lado, Jefe Sapo? – preguntó Naruto emocionado

− Lárgate, ¿por qué me metería con alguien como él? – preguntó Gamabunta – no soy tonto

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está bromeando, dattebayo?! – gritó Naruto – ¡Usted me dijo que sería su secuaz!

− ¡Naruto! – llamó Misato ganando su atención – ¡Cálmate!

− ¡Pero, Misato-chan!

− Escuche, Jefe Sapo – comenzó la chica – sé que Shukaku es un rival poderoso porque bueno… es un bijuu pero entienda que necesitamos de su ayuda – Gamabunta la miró atentamente – además no estará solo, Hattori y la serpiente de Sasuke

− Se llama Aoda – interrumpió Sasuke con cara de palo

− Así es – siseó la serpiente

− Está bien, Hattori y Aoda – corrigió mirándolos – también estarán aquí para ayudarnos – continuó ahora mirando al Jefe Sapo – y le aseguro que un trío como este es potente

− Acepto, lucharé con ustedes contra Shukaku – asintió Gamabunta fumando de su pipa - ¡Vamos! – exclamó sacando su katana gigante de la espalda

Hattori también se puso en marcha sacando sus dos espadas mientras Aoda se elevaba amenazadoramente y siseando cual serpiente.

Gamabunta saltó con fuerza y atacó a Shukaku cortándole un brazo. Al instante, Hattori junto a Aoda se acercaron velozmente al bijuu. Aoda se enroscó alrededor de Shukaku inmovilizándolo mientras Hattori lo apuñalaba en el pecho.

Luego de ello, se alejaron al ver que el bijuu liberaba chakra pero algo los sorprendió.

− Interesante, no está mal – habló Shukaku con voz de Gaara – me impresionan, equipo siete pero ahora les demostraré el verdadero poder de la manifestación de la arena – dijo con cara psicópata

− Esas ojeras bajo sus ojos son evidencia de insomnio – habló Hattori – debido a que al tener a Shukaku en su cuerpo, lo atormenta en todo momento y no puede volver a dormir profundamente puesto que se apoderaría del cuerpo de Gaara y este moriría

− Lo ha hecho – dijo Gamabunta un tanto preocupado

− Esto no me gusta nada, Jefe Sapo – dijo Naruto mirando al rival – ¿qué va a suceder?

− Hizo el Jutsu de Muerte Falsa así que el Shukaku ahora está liberado – explicó Gamabunta

− ¡Soy libre al fin! – gritó Shukaku – ¡aquí estoy espero que estén listos para morir!

− ¡Saltemos!

Los tres animales saltaron cuando el poderoso bijuu hizo un jutsu de viento bastante potente. Al instante, Gamabunta contraatacó haciendo un jutsu de agua específicamente balas de agua pero Shukaku las detuvo exhalando aire y pareciera que lloviera. Sin que Gamabunta pudiera prevenirlo, el bijuu atacó con otro jutsu de viento dejándolo un tanto débil.

− ¡Hay que despertar a ese chico lunático! – exclamó Aoda

− Exacto, así Shukaku volverá a su interior – asintió Gamabunta – no creo volver resistir otro ataque así – explicó haciendo referencia al ataque que recibió – por eso apenas nos acerquemos, ustedes tienen que despertar al muchacho

Los tres genin asintieron posicionándose sobre sus invocaciones listos para completar su misión. Los animales se miraron entre sí y procedieron a atacar nuevamente. Esta vez, Hattori mostró su poder realizando un poderoso jutsu de fuego en forma de dragón que atacó directamente a Shukaku sorprendiéndolo mientras Aoda aprovechaba la situación y se enroscaba nuevamente a su alrededor. Al ver que luchaba contra Aoda, el gran Sapo hizo nuevamente su jutsu de agua inmovilizándolo.

Luego del jutsu de agua, los genin con extremo cuidado pero con rapidez fueron a despertar a Gaara para detener todo esto. Shukaku los atrapó, succionando los pies en su piel de bijuu y al instante lanzándoles balas de viento pero fueron protegidos por Gamabunta que los rodeó con su gran lengua de sapo. Misato hizo una mueca ante la saliva pero poco duró ya que Gaara comenzó a gritarles.

− ¡¿Crees que soy tonto?! – gritó Gaara enfurecido mirándolos – los borraré de la faz de la tierra

La lucha continuó pero mientras Gaara y Naruto hablaban a los gritos, Sasuke y Misato intentaban sacar sus pies de la piel del bijuu pero era algo muy difícil.

− Maldición, es muy fuerte – dijo Sasuke frustrado

− Aaaaa, estúpido Shukaku – maldijo Misato tirando de su pierna

De repente, cuando Gaara quiso hacer el jutsu de nuevo. Naruto le gritó que lo dejara y que estaba harto de él. Los ojos de Gaara se pusieron en blanco dejando que Shukaku tomara nuevamente el control pero Naruto fue más rápido y le dio un cabezazo despertándolo para así terminar con esto puesto que ya no tenían chakra.

La forma de Shukaku de arena se rompió en pedazos de piedra. Misato estuvo a punto de caer pero Sasuke sostuvo su mano atrapándola mientras Aoda salvaba a Sasuke.

Las tres invocaciones se esfumaron en una bola de humo ya que carecían de energía por la dura batalla.

Misato cayó junto a Sasuke en un lugar con pasto por suerte evitando así una dolorosa caída ya que Aoda había desaparecido por falta de chakra. Los demás también.

La muchacha se dio cuenta de que Naruto no estaba por ningún lugar cerca ni tampoco Gaara. Eso la preocupó debían saber dónde estaban. Estando dispuesta a encontrarlos, decidió utilizar su kekkei genkai pero algo la detenía.

− Mmm, Sasuke – habló Misato nerviosamente con un rubor

− Hn – la miró con una ceja levantada

− ¿Po-odrías soltar mi mano? – preguntó aún más nerviosa

− Lo siento – dijo Sasuke soltando su mano rápidamente

Misato parpadeó al ver que Sasuke ahora le daba la espalda. Se encogió de hombros y procedió a realizar el sello. Los encontró a unos metros pasando unos árboles y al parecer estaban teniendo una pequeña lucha mientras hablaban, en realidad Naruto le hablaba con determinación. Ella decidió dejarlos pues solo Naruto tenía el increíble poder de cambiar a la gente.

− Vamos – ordenó Sasuke

− ¿Qué?

No alcanzó a preguntar por qué ya que Sasuke la estaba arrastrando hacia donde estaba Naruto. Al llegar vio a Naruto arrastrándose hacia Gaara que estaba tendido en el suelo sin fuerzas.

− Naruto – llamó Sasuke al llegar

− Sasuke, Misato ¿están bien? – preguntó Naruto rápidamente

− Naruto, estamos bien – respondió Misato suavemente – tú no estás bien, déjame curarte

− Hai – asintió apoyando la cabeza en el piso

− No hay rastros de arena y Gaara no tiene chakra – informó Sasuke

− Qué alivio – suspiró Naruto al escucharlo

Gaara observó cómo su amiga lo curaba y el chico Uchiha le hablaba. Deseaba tener amigos como ellos.

En ese momento, Kankurou y Temari llegaron posicionándose al lado de su hermano con actitud de ataque.

− Suficiente, se acabó – dijo Gaara

− Pero Gaara – murmuró Kankurou viendo su extraña actitud y sonrió levemente – muy bien, Gaara – asintió tomándolo en sus brazos

Los tres miraron a los genin de la Hoja y sin más se retiraron. Ya no tenían más nada que hacer allí.

En el camino, mientras su hermano lo llevaba saltando de rama en rama, Gaara pensó en Naruto. El ninja hiperactivo de la Hoja.

− Temari, Kankurou perdónenme – se disculpó Gaara verdaderamente sorprendiendo a sus hermanos

− No te preocupes – dijo Kankurou

Mientras Misato curaba a Naruto de sus heridas y transfiriéndole un poco de chakra para que pudiera caminar sintió algo romperse dentro de ella. Levantó su mirada hacia la aldea, algo había sucedido. Tenía que saber.

− Sasuke, cuida de Naruto – dijo Misato rápidamente – tengo que ver algo

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, ella desapareció en un flash rojo. Se teletransportó al estadio donde estaban realizando los Exámenes Chunin. Vio que en las gradas, los civiles seguían dormidos y algunos shinobis estaban en el techo del Palco Hokage. Al instante, ella corrió hacia allí, algo malo había sucedido.

Al llegar, vio un cuerpo en el suelo. Miró a los ninjas presentes, estaba su sensei Kakashi, Jiraiya y los demás sensei de los equipos genin. Hasta Ibiki Morino y su escuadrón estaban presentes.

− ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Misato al verlos

Ninguno respondió, ella miró al cuerpo en el suelo. Era el Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Estaba muerto. Misato se quedó congelada sin poder creer que lo que sus ojos veían, su sensei estaba muerto, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Una tras otra sin parar.

− ¡No! – gritó Misato cubriendo su rostro con las manos – ¡No puede estar muerto! – gritó nuevamente entre lágrimas – ¡Sensei! – corrió hacia su cuerpo arrodillándose a su lado

Sin poder controlarse, Misato comenzó a aplicarle ninjutsu médico rápidamente. El chakra verde de sus manos no lograba nada, Sarutobi no reaccionaba. Unos brazos tocaron sus hombros en un intento de calmarla pero se los quitó de encima con furia.

− ¡No me toquen! – lloró la joven

− Misato-chan, Lord Hokage ha utilizado el Sello Consumidor de La Muerte – explicó Kakashi suavemente dando a entender que sus intentos eran inútiles

Lentamente, el chakra médico que ella aplicaba se fue reduciendo. Ella miró sus manos repletas de sangre del Hokage. Apretó los puños mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

Los shinobis presentes observaron el desgarrador momento del dolor de Misato Senju. Por supuesto que ellos se sentían tristes pero la chica había sido muy cercana a él.

Vieron como Misato se sentó a su lado y tomaba su cuerpo con suavidad. La jovencita no dejaba de llorar mientras apoyaba la cabeza de Sarutobi en su pecho para poder así abrazarlo. Ella se ensució con sangre en el abrazo mientras murmuraba disculpas al hombre fallecido.

− Sensei, lo siento tanto – continuó llorando Misato cerrando sus ojos – lamento no haber estado aquí para ayudarlo, seguro habría podido hacer algo – lo abrazó más fuerte – lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – continuó murmurando tristemente

Kakashi observó a su alumna con tristeza, se dio cuenta de que ella en verdad quería mucho al Hokage. Deseó poder hacer algo para aliviar su dolor pero era imposible. No solo ella lidiaba con el dolor, él mismo sentía tristeza pero no podía culparla. Ella era joven y el Hokage estuvo mucho tiempo junto a ella.

**Al día siguiente**

Misato se despertó confundida. Miró a su alrededor y vio paredes blancas. Se sentó en su cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. Ella miró sus manos y estaban limpias.

− Sensei – susurró con tristeza

Lentamente, se puso de pie mirando a la ventana. Era un día completamente nublado. A los pies de la cama, vio un kimono negro y sandalias negras con una nota. Decía el lugar y hora del funeral del Tercer Hokage. La hora era cercana por lo tanto se apresuró en cambiarse de ropa y salir del hospital por la ventana.

Fue al lugar de encuentro de Naruto y Sasuke. Los tres se miraron y procedieron a ir juntos al funeral sin decir una palabra.

Al llegar al funeral, se posicionaron en la primera fila de pie mostrando respeto por los caídos durante la invasión. La imagen de Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba apoyada en un almohadón especial mostrándolo caído y a su lado imágenes de otros ninjas de la Hoja que también habían muerto.

Todos los ninjas de la Hoja estaban presentes vistiendo de negro, Misato vio a Konohamaru llorar desconsoladamente mientras Iruka intentaba consolarlo.

De repente, comenzó a llover. Misato miró al cielo, a las gotas caer en su rostro mientras se mezclaban con las lágrimas de sus ojos. Hasta los cielos lloraban por la muerte de Sandaime Hokage.

− Estamos aquí reunidos para honrar y recordar no solo al Tercer Hokage sino aquellos que se sacrificaron durante esta batalla – habló Homura Mitokado, Consejero y ex compañero de equipo del Tercer Hokage – para que nuestra aldea pudiera sobrevivir

De uno en uno, los ninjas comenzaron a dejar una rosa blanca sobre el santuario de los ninjas y Hokage caídos. Cuando el turno de Misato llegó, depositó una rosa blanca mirando su imagen y recordando su memoria.

_Flashback_

_La puerta de la habitación en donde Misato se hospedaba se abrió dejando ver a un anciano vestido de túnicas y sombrero. Era el Tercer Hokage._

_Él caminó por la habitación hasta llegar donde la niña estaba sentada. La miró con tristeza. _

− _Misato-chan, tengo que darte una mala noticia – dijo suavemente_

− _Están muertos, ¿verdad? – susurró la pequeña_

− _Hai, murieron en acción protegiendo la aldea del Kyubi – explicó_

_La pequeña niña de cabellos rojos comenzó a llorar la muerte de sus padres. Estaba muy triste. Sarutobi la abrazó mientras ella lloraba y se aferraba a su túnica blanca. _

_Fin Flashback_

Misato sonrió con tristeza, desde el comienzo de su vida ese hombre había estado junto a ella dándole lo mejor. Buscando a Tsunade para que la cuidara cuando estaba sola, entrenándola con los mejores y preparándola para un futuro inevitable.

_Flashback_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi sonrió al verla llegar nuevamente a la aldea._

− _Misato-chan, ¿cómo has estado? – sonrió el Hokage_

− _¡Muy bien! ¡Aprendí un montón de cosas con Tsunade-obasan! – exclamó Misato alegremente_

− _¿Con que Tsunade-obasan, eh? – se rio_

− _Hai – murmuró la niña tocándose la cabeza mientras recordaba el golpe por haberla llamado así_

_Él se rio al verla bufar. Ella sonrió, siempre le alegraba hacerle sonreír._

_Fin Flashback_

Mientras Misato sonrió al recordar aquel recuerdo, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Aquel hombre no merecía morir así.

_Flashback_

_Con sumo cuidado, Misato abrió la pequeña caja y esta reveló diez kunai especiales. Eran los kunai que habían pertenecido a Yondaime Hokage en el pasado. Ella tomó uno con manos un tanto temblorosas y los apreció. Eran hermosos._

_Misato Senju no podía creer que una persona tan importante como el Tercer Hokage le confiara estos kunai tan valorados por el uso de un ninja tan impresionante como Minato Namikaze._

_− Sé que los utilizarás para bien, Misato – sonrió el Tercer Hokage quitándose el sombrero para disfrutar de la brisa matutina_

_− Arigatou, Lord Hokage – asintió Misato con una pequeña sonrisa_

_Fin Flashback_

Ella estaba agradecida de que Lord Hokage hubiera confiado en ella para heredarle aquel poderoso jutsu.

_Flashback_

_El Tercer Hokage sonrió al ver a su discípula desperezarse de un sueño reparador. _

_− Veo que has despertado – comentó Sarutobi acercándose a ella_

_− Sí, mi chakra estaba agotado – Misato sonrió vergonzosamente_

_− No te preocupes, a todos nos ha pasado – tranquilizó Sarutobi – Misato-chan, ha llegado el momento de que sepas cuál es la otra técnica_

_− ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Misato muy curiosa_

_− Es el Sello Consumidor de La Muerte – respondió Lord Hokage sin rodeos haciendo que Misato ampliara sus ojos – también conocido como Shiki Fūin es un Fūinjutsu en el cual a costo de la propia alma del usuario se convoca a un Shinigami, el cual absorbe el alma del enemigo y la del usuario y las sella en el estómago de este último, aquellas almas selladas con este Jutsu están condenadas a sufrir por la eternidad en el vientre de la parca para jamás descansar en paz, allí las almas de los sellados y el sellador están entrelazadas por siempre, vinculadas por el odio enfrentándose en un combate sin cesar hasta el final de los tiempos. Constituye un kinjutsu, debido a que significa la muerte tanto para el rival como para el usuario – explicó el Hokage_

_− Hokage-sama – llamó Misato – ¿por qué quiere enseñarme esto?_

_− Misato, la razón por la que te doy el conocimiento de este jutsu es porque no voy a vivir por siempre y tú eres descendiente del Clan Uzumaki por lo tanto podrás hacer este fuinjutsu a la perfección – respondió Hiruzen Sarutobi – pero también porque sé que solo lo utilizarás cuando tu vida o la de alguien más corra verdadero peligro_

_− Hai, arigatou – agradeció Misato_

_− No me lo agradezcas, simplemente prométeme que usarás este jutsu en caso de vida o muerte, en donde debas salvar la vida de tus amigos porque al usarlo… - Hiruzen cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos miró con extrema seriedad a su alumna – __**morirás**_

_− Lo prometo, Lord Hokage – respondió Misato haciendo una reverencia_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi vio como la pequeña le hacía una profunda reverencia demostrando el respeto que le tenía. Cuando la vio por primera vez en brazos de su madre, vio a un bebé con mechones de pelo rojo ardiente. En ese instante, sintió una conexión con la pequeña porque algo dentro de ella era distinto. No sabía qué pero lo percibía._

_Fin Flashback_

Eran tantos recuerdos que llegaban a Misato, se sentía tan inútil por no haber hecho nada para salvarlo pero en el fondo sabía que no habría podido hacer mucho ya que Orochimaru era más fuerte que ella.

Misato apretó sus puños, se haría más fuerte y derrotaría a Orochimaru si volvía a atacar su aldea o cualquier mala intención que tuviera con la aldea. Hiruzen Sarutobi no merecía morir a manos de ese hombre corrompido.

Una nueva determinación nacía dentro de Misato Senju. Ella se secó las lágrimas, ya era tiempo de dejar de llorar.

− Iruka-sensei, ¿por qué la gente arriesga su vida por otros? – preguntó Naruto mirando la montaña Hokage

− Bueno, cuando alguien se muere es el final – comenzó Iruka – su pasado, su futuro… todos los sueños que llegó a tener desaparecen junto con él, eso es así aunque muera de forma honorable en batalla al igual que muchos – miró la montaña – todo lo que lo ata a la vida es desconectado menos algo, lo más importante de todo, la gente – sonrió levemente – padres, hermanos, amigos, amantes, la gente que fue importante para él y estas personas, las que se quedaron atrás están unidas en un gran círculo gracias a los recuerdos de él… un círculo de amistad, confianza y sacrificio que se hace más grande y fuerte con el tiempo. Es difícil de explicar, nos quedamos juntos en el círculo no tenemos opción. Es importante para nosotros – terminó

− Así que es algo obligatorio, entiendo – asintió Naruto – aun así me da tristeza

− Imagina lo que hubiera sido si su muerte fue en vano – comentó Kakashi – pero nos dejó algo invaluable – su equipo lo miró atentamente – tranquilos, ya lo entenderán algún día

− Oiga, no nos subestime. Entendimos muy bien – dijo Misato

Misato miró el cielo y vio que las nubes comenzaban a despejarse. Sonrió, la luz volvía a iluminarlos. Hiruzen Sarutobi se fue a descansar en paz. Eso la alegraba.

− Oi, Sasuke, Misato ¡vayamos a Ichiraku! – gritó Naruto – ¡por cierto, Iruka-sensei! ¡Hasta luego!

− Sasuke, no intentes escaparte – regañó Misato – vendrás con nosotros

− No me estaba escapando, tomaba una ruta diferente – respondió Sasuke con calma

− Sí, claro – bufó la joven pelirroja arrastrándolo para que no se fuera

_"¿Lo ve, Lord Hokage? La voluntad de fuego es más fuerte que nunca, las chispas que dejó atrás han encendido una flama en las hojas de la siguiente generación… una flama poderosa, Lord Hokage… arderán con fuerza y su luz alumbrará nuestra aldea, le dará calor y seguridad en los años venideros y algún día, de esa flama surgirá un nuevo Hokage" – pensó Iruka viendo a Naruto y sus compañeros irse junto a su sensei pero también sonrió al ver a los demás genin _

**En las afueras de la Aldea**

Dos ninjas vestidos de túnicas negras con nubes rojas estaban de pie sobre el muro de Konoha observando a la aldea. Sus rostros no se veían ya que llevaban sombreros de paja con una pequeña campana y tela en forma de flecos.

Uno de ellos llevaba una gran espada envuelta en vendas. Su contextura física era grande mientras que el otro era normal y su poder lo llevaba en sus ojos.

− Vaya, sobrevivieron… apenas – dijo el ninja de la espada – el daño es extenso

− No hace mucho fue la época de gloria – comentó el otro ninja – mira ahora

− Mmm, suenas algo triste – se burló el ninja de la espada – no me digas que aún extrañas tu antigua casa

− No, nada – cortó el ninja mirándolo con sus ojos rojos

El ninja de intensos ojos rojos con aspas negras miró a Konoha recordando su tiempo allí. Lo que hizo para salvarla pero no permitió que sus emociones se filtraran en su rostro.

Internamente se preguntó si su hermano estaría allí, también si la chica pelirroja estaría junto con su hermano. Completaría su misión y los encontraría.

Después de todo, él era… Itachi Uchiha.

**En la aldea**

Había pasado un día y Misato estaba bastante mejor. No se sentía tan triste, había cosas que hacer como ayudar en la aldea para construir casas que habían sido destruidas durante la invasión. Por lo tanto, ella estuvo ayudando con ello utilizando su elemento madera llamando la atención de los civiles ancianos que decían que era igual a Shodaime Hokage. Ella nerviosamente negó la comparación ya que todavía tenía mucho que aprender.

Ella paseó durante toda la mañana viendo si alguien necesitaba ayuda hasta que vio a Sasuke descansando sobre la terraza de la Academia. Misato sonrió con maldad, y se apareció sobre él asustándolo.

− ¡Misato! – exclamó Sasuke poniéndose de pie

− ¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara! – se rio la muchacha – así que, ¿admirando las nubes?

− Hn

− Sabes jovencito, a mí no me hables así – regañó en broma Misato

− Hn

− Sasuke-chan, sé un buen chico para Misa-chan – arrulló Misato tironeando sus mejillas

− Ya basta – dijo Sasuke quitando sus manos

− Ow – puso mala cara

En ese momento, un águila se posicionó sobre ellos en el cielo llamándolos. Seguramente era su sensei. Algo querría.

− Kakashi, ¿qué rayos querrá? – se preguntó Sasuke

− Y yo qué sé, vamos a averiguarlo – dijo Misato mirando al águila

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a correr en busca de Kakashi. Si los llamaba, era algo importante.

Saltaron de tejado en tejado hasta que llegaron a las calles principales de la aldea donde su sensei estaba, los genin caminaron lado a lado tranquilamente hasta que pudieron verlo.

**En otra parte de Konoha**

Jiraiya se encontraba espiando a las jóvenes muchachas riendo pervertidamente mientras murmuraba que las chicas de Konoha eran sensacionales hasta que la presencia de dos personas lo alertaron

− Por lo que veo sigues payaseando – habló Homura

− Solo investigo un poco – se rio Jiraiya para luego poner cara seria – díganme, Koharu y Homura sensei, ¿qué desean un par de Consejeros conmigo?

− No perdamos el tiempo, tu sabes bien de qué se trata todo esto – dijo Homura

− Oigan, ¿por qué esas caras largas? Sé que las charlas con la Aldea de la Arena fueron positivas – sonrió Jiraiya

− La Aldea de la Arena ha decretado públicamente que Orochimaru fue el responsable de todo, además le han ofrecido su apoyo total a la Aldea de la Hoja – explicó Homura tranquilamente – esto hace que no estemos seguros de su traición

− No tenemos más opción que aceptar sus disculpas con el objeto de fortalecer el poder en la región – dijo Koharu

− Así es – asintió Homura – hay que destacar que la fuerza de la Aldea de la Hoja ha sufrido un gran golpe, como están las cosas nuestra prioridad es prepararnos para los ataques violentos venideros

− No sabemos cuándo intentarán hacernos alguna jugada las naciones aledanias – explicó Koharu mostrando su preocupación – por lo tanto hasta que la aldea haya recuperado su fuerza, hemos decidido reunir a los mejores shinobi de cada escuadrón y conformar un comité ejecutivo de emergencia para manejar la situación pero primero necesitamos un líder fuerte y confiable – la anciana miró fijamente a Jiraiya – esto es más que solo Orochimaru, es un inicio de una larga y recia batalla

− Miren, no sé por qué se molestan en explicarme todo esto así que si me disculpan debo continuar trabajando – dijo Jiraiya mirando a las chicas

− Creo que nuestros planes te interesarán – hablo nuevamente Homura – nuestra aldea necesita un Godaime Hokage de inmediato

− Y ayer en una junta de emergencia con el Señor Feudal de la Tierra del Fuego, fue decidido – dijo Koharu seriamente – te elegimos a ti, Jiraiya como Godaime Hokage - sentenció

− Uhm, no lo sé… no es mi sueño en la vida – dijo Jiraiya

− Ha sido decidido, además si uno de los Legendarios Sannin no es el idóneo entonces ¿quién? – cuestionó Homura

− Si lo que les interesa es un Sannin, hay un tercero – detuvo Jiraiya con su mano – están olvidando a Tsunade – los consejeros se miraron

− La capacidad de esa mujer es dudosa – dijo Homura – pero además de eso, nadie sabe dónde está

− Yo podría encontrarla, ¿no tendrían problema con eso, verdad?

− Pues… - dudó Homura

− Tsunade tiene la cabeza necesaria y no es un holgazán como yo – afirmó Jiraiya – ¿qué dicen?

− Bien, pues vamos a pensarlo pero enviaremos tres cazadores especiales anbu para que te acompañen a buscarla – dijo Homura

− No se preocupen, no voy a salir corriendo – sonrió Jiraiya perspicaz – además sus hombres podrían estorbar… hay un chico y una jovencita a los que no les importaría acompañarme en el viaje, además esos niños y yo nos entendemos muy bien

**Con Sasuke y Misato**

Cuando por fin vieron a su sensei, se acercaron a él lentamente escuchando su conversación. Vieron que Asuma y Kurenai también pasaban por allí.

− Hola amigos – saludó Kakashi a sus compañeros jounin – ustedes dos cada vez se llevan mejor

− Idiota, Anko nos pidió que fuéramos por un poco de arroz para ella – dijo Kurenai avergonzada

− ¿Tú qué haces además de estar en tu profunda lectura? – preguntó Asuma con sarcasmo

− Aa, quiero comprar algo para ponerlo en una tumba – dijo Kakashi de repente serio – además acabo de encontrarme con alguien – fijó su mirada de reojo en dos shinobis con túnicas negras y nubes rojas dentro de la tienda de dango – y Sasuke junto a Misato no tardan en llegar

Dentro de la tienda de dangos, Itachi al escuchar el nombre de su hermano y la chica se inmutó levemente y al instante desapareció junto a su compañero.

− Uhm, tú no eres de los que se encuentran a alguien – dijo Asuma entendiendo el mensaje – ¿es por Obito?

− Mm, sí masomenos – respondió Kakashi

Como ya habían escuchado gran parte de la conversación, Misato y Sasuke hicieron su aparición llegando los dos juntos.

− Kakashi, es raro que usted aparezca antes – comentó Sasuke – comamos en otro lado, no se me antoja en este lugar - dijo al ver la tienda que tantos recuerdos dolorosos le traía

− Sasuke, Misato – saludó Kakashi – ustedes dos cada vez pasan más tiempo juntos – bromeó

− Baka – murmuró Misato con un rubor

− ¿Y qué? – preguntó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos

− Aa nada, quizás estén enamorados uno del otro y no se atreven a confesarlo – respondió Kakashi simulando leer su Icha Icha

− ¡¿Qué?! – chilló Misato

− Chicos, ahora que lo pienso tengo un asunto qué atender – dijo Kakashi mirando a sus compañeros jounin y asintiendo – así que ustedes continúen su cita romántica, ¡nos vemos! – se despidió desapareciendo en una bola de humo

− Estúpido Kakashi – bufó Misato apenada

− Tengo que irme – murmuró Sasuke con sus mejillas rosas – hasta luego – se despidió rápidamente desapareciendo entre la calle

Misato parpadeó. Todos se habían ido. Suspiró, ahora que estaba allí se le antojaba ir comer dangos. El rastro de una presencia de chakra llamó su atención, alguien conocido había estado allí. Amplió sus ojos sorprendida, la esencia de ese chakra era inconfundible.

Era Itachi Uchiha. Estaba en Konoha.

Si venía como Akatsuki entonces buscaba a Naruto. Al instante, Misato saltó entre los edificios en busca de su amigo rubio. No podía dejarlo solo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gente hermosa, les aviso que desde el 16 de enero hasta el 1 de febrero no podré publicar nuevos capítulos porque me voy de vacaciones a Mar del Plata. Eso es todo, ¡Hasta la próxima!


	33. Itachi y Kisame

¡Hola gente! ¡Les traigo un nuevo capítulo!

¡Disfruten!

**Custos de Lumine: **¡Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, por cierto Naruto ya quedó descartado como posible pareja porque Misato y él con más como hermanos. Gracias por las sugerencias y espero que te guste este capítulo :3

**AmantedeSuzukiyMisaki: **¡Gracias por la sugerencia! Sí, el capítulo anterior fue muy triste pero por desgracia así debía ser. En este nuevo capítulo pasarán muchas cosas jajaja espero que guste :) PD: ¡Sí soy de Argentina! jajaja

**Contriel: **¡Gracias! Me alegra que el fic te guste :) Por desgracia, Naruto no será pareja de Misato... pero todavía quedan otras posibilidades. ¡Gracias por el 10! jajaja Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!

**Yaja Tanimoto: **¡Hola! No hay problema jaja Si, fue muy triste la muerte del Tercer Hokage pero qué se va a hacer. ¡Itachi volvió a la carga! jaja Ahora que comentabas acerca de la muerte de Itachi y Neji, bueno puedo decirte que ambos acontecimientos serán muy importantes e interesantes en el fic. Por cierto, gracias por las recomendaciones de pareja... son muy interesantes muahaha. ¡Gracias, la pasé muy bien en las vacaciones! ¡Saludos!

**Gaara del desierto17: **¡Hola! Sí, continuaré publicando nuevos capítulos y espero que te guste el actual :D

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Hay una gran diferencia entre conocer el camino y andar el camino" _

Misato corría velozmente por la aldea en busca de su amigo rubio hiperactivo, el cual no aparecía. Se detuvo en el techo de un edificio y trató de sentir su chakra pero no había caso. De repente vio a un hombre de cabellos blancos. Sonrió, ese era Jiraiya.

− ¡Jiraiya! – gritó una niña tirándosele encima

− ¡AAAAAAAA! – chilló Jiraiya corriendo de un lado a otro

Jiraiya corría de un lado a otro intentando sacarse a su alumna de encima. Lo había tomado por sorpresa. La niña estaba mareada por el escándalo que hacía su sensei así que lo dejó aterrizando en el suelo.

− Misato-chan, te estaba buscando – sonrió Jiraiya al verla mareada – quiero que vengas con Naruto y yo para buscar a Tsunade – la niña abrió la boca sorprendida – la han elegido como Quinta Hokage – se sorprendió aún más si era posible

− ¡¿Enserio?! – gritó Misato emocionada

− Sí y te agradecería que no le dijeras a Naruto de que la eligieron como Hokage – dijo Jiraiya – ya sabes cómo se pone

− Está bien, voy a prepararme y vuelvo en un santiamén – desapareció en un flash rojo

El Sannin suspiró sin darse cuenta de que la niña se había teletransportado. Tendría que estar a cargo de dos niños. No tendría tiempo para su investigación.

**Más tarde**

Jiraiya y Misato estaban esperando a que llegara Naruto, el cual se estaba tardando bastante. A los pocos minutos, hizo su aparición arrastrando a duras penas una gigantesca mochila.

− ¡Vámonos! – exclamó Naruto intentado caminar con la mochila

− Oye, ¿no crees que vas un poco cargado? – preguntó Jiraiya sarcásticamente - ¿crees que vamos a hacer un viaje alrededor del mundo?

− Por Kami, dame eso Naruto – ordenó Misato acercándose

− ¡Misato-chan! ¿Tú vendrás con nosotros? – preguntó el chico

− Pues sí, Jiraiya me invitó – asintió la niña pelirroja

− Genial, dattebayo

La joven selló la mayoría de las cosas de Naruto en un pergamino de invocación para que pudiera llevar su mochila decentemente. Finalmente, el trío partió en su misión.

Caminaron durante una hora y media charlando tranquilamente pero a la vez en guardia de algún ataque enemigo.

− ¡Oiga, Ero-sennin! ¡Muero de la curiosidad por saber el nuevo jutsu que me enseñará! – exclamó Naruto emocionado caminando delante de Jiraiya

− Basta, ya fue suficiente de Ero-sennin – dijo Jiraiya de repente – no tienes idea de lo asombroso que soy, ¿o sí? – sonrió misteriosamente

− ¿Qué? ¿Asombrosamente pervertido, dattebayo? – cuestionó Naruto inocentemente haciendo que su compañera riera

− Aagh – bufó Jiraiya molesto – muy bien, pon atención – ordenó caminando unos pasos delante de ellos dispuesto a mostrarles algo – ¡El Sapo Sabio solo es una máscara! – exclamó saltando en un pie hacia la izquierda como si fuera una coreografía – ¡Me permite revelar mi verdadera identidad! ¡De norte a sur y de este a oeste! – comenzó a girar su cabeza haciendo que su coleta de pelo se moviera en círculos – ¡Ni siquiera los espíritus pueden vencer a este Sabio Sannin! – hizo un sello – ¡El domador de Sapos de cabellera blanca! – continuó invocando un sapo mediano – ¡Un ninja ardiente que aterroriza el corazón de los demás! ¡Maestro Jiraiya! – hizo una pose final – ¡Sí! ¡No hablo de otro que no sea yo! – sonrió ampliamente al finalizar su presentación

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio mientras Jiraiya contemplaba las reacciones de sus alumnos. Misato lo miraba con cara de palo mientras Naruto puso rostro de horror.

− Eso fue traumante – murmuró Misato parpadeando varias veces

− Demasiado – comentó Naruto

Sin esperar a su sensei, los dos compañeros pasaron de largo a su sensei y continuaron caminando como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

En el camino, se cruzaron con un poste que contenía direcciones de los próximos pueblos. Jiraiya informó que irían a Otafuka que estaba a diez kilómetros, donde posiblemente estaría Tsunade.

− ¡Espere, Ero-sennin! – exclamó Naruto corriendo a su lado

− Escucha, niño te acabo de decir que es Jiraiya – dijo el Sannin por décima vez

− El hecho de que un Ero-sennin de peluca blanca me eligiera como su compañero de viaje debe significar algo, ¿cierto? – habló Naruto velozmente – ¡debo ser un genio potencial en desarrollo! ¡Qué bien! ¡Justo como lo pensé! – Misato miró atentamente a su sensei

− La verdad niño es que hace muchos año Yondaime Hokage solía ser mi discípulo – comenzó Jiraiya – y tú tienes gran parecido a él, lo cual me hace mucha gracia. Lo siento, solo por esa razón te elegí – sonrió Jiraiya complacido

− Aguarde, ¿soy como Yondaime Hokage? – susurró Naruto con mejillas rosadas

De repente, Naruto comenzó a correr como loco festejando que era genial por parecerse a Yondaime Hokage. Jiraiya lo regañó por asustarlo pero sin importarle continuó gritando hasta que pisó excremento de perro. Nuevamente comenzó a gritar pero de enojo por lo ocurrido.

− ¡Las únicas similitudes que tienes con el Cuarto Hokage son la terquedad y ese cabello rubio, tarado! – gritó Jiraiya exasperado

− Bueno, cálmense – intentó calmar Misato

− ¡¿Pero qué fue eso, Ero-sennin senil?! – gritó Naruto señalándolo pero chilló al pisar de nuevo el excremento de perro

Al verlo, Misato se palmeó la frente. Ese chico era todo un caso.

En ese momento, Misato sintió dos chakras. Inconscientemente, se le erizó la piel al sentir su esencia. Sus presentimientos no eran buenos.

**En un árbol cercano**

Kisame Hoshigaki junto a su compañero Itachi Uchiha estaban de pie sobre la rama de un árbol observando al trío que caminaba rumbo hacia el pueblo.

− Estoy muy seguro de que tú puedes estar a su nivel – comentó Kisame – pero yo no creo poder, él está en otro nivel

− Sí – asintió Itachi – si llegamos a encontrarlos… ambos nos mataríamos – fijó su vista en ellos – un resultado inconveniente… aunque hubiera más de nosotros el resultado sería el mismo

− Jamás creí que me enfrentaría contra uno de los Legendarios Sannin – dijo Kisame mirando por el rabillo a su compañero – si peleamos contra él, tanto el Clan Uchiha como los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla quedarían olvidados para siempre en el lodo

− Sí, es cierto – concordó Itachi – aun así, hasta los oponentes más fuertes siempre tienen una debilidad

**Con el trío**

Luego de caminar durante tres horas seguidas, Jiraiya decidió que era tiempo de tomar un descanso. Necesitaban recuperar un poco su energía para poder continuar.

Jiraiya y Misato se sentaron en los escalones de una casa abandonada mientras Naruto jugueteaba con los cascabeles de la entrada de dicha casa.

Misato decidió no decir nada con respecto a los chakras misteriosos hasta que no estuviera cien por ciento segura de ello. Por ahora se concentraría en comer sus deliciosas y jugosas manzanas.

− Sigue y te lastimarás – advirtió Jiraiya a Naruto mientras comía una fruta

− Oiga, Ero-sennin – llamó Naruto yendo a su lado – ¿qué clase de estudiante fue Yondaime Hokage?

− Bueno, puedo decirte que alcanzó la grandeza gracias a mi tutela – explicó Jiraiya – así que al tenerme como sensei... digamos que le pegaste al gordo, ¿entendido? – Naruto entrecerró los ojos – ¿acaso no me crees? Un buen sensei engendra buenos discípulos, eso se hace sin palabras – miró a Misato – un ejemplo es Misato, fue mi alumna y mira lo fuerte que es

− ¡Aguarde un segundo, Ero-sennin! Si eso es cierto, ¿a quién tuvo como sensei? – preguntó Naruto muy curioso

− ¿Quién yo? Primero estudié con Sandaime Hokage – respondió con tranquilidad

− ¿El Tercer Hokage? – murmuró Naruto

− Sí, eso fue hace mucho cuando Sandaime Hokage era todavía un polluelo – rio Jiraiya

− ¿El Hokage un polluelo? – preguntó Naruto un tanto confundido

− Así es, entonces yo era todo un chamaco – sonrió Jiraiya

− Me lo imaginaba – asintió Misato mordiendo una segunda manzana

Sin querer, Naruto pisó mal un escalón y rodó por las escaleras. Se levantó dolorido.

− Te dije que te lastimarías – bufó Jiraiya

− No me dolió – gruñó el rubio hiperactivo

− Oye, espera un momento – comenzó Jiraiya – si entrenaron con Kakashi seguro pasaron por el entrenamiento de los cascabeles

− Así fue, lo había olvidado dattebayo – sonrió Naruto nerviosamente

− No me lo recuerden – comentó Misato mirando a Naruto intensamente, el cual solo sonrió con temor

Jiraiya comenzó a recordar el examen de cascabeles que había tenido con su antiguo equipo integrado por Tsunade y Orochimaru, teniendo como sensei a Hiruzen Sarutobi. Se rio al recordar a su sensei siendo pervertido.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Naruto comenzó a preguntarlo qué era tan gracioso. Le respondió que no le importaba y dijo que era hora de continuar con la búsqueda.

Sin embargo, Misato se detuvo de repente ampliando sus ojos sorprendida como si estuviera pasmada. Jiraiya se detuvo al ver que faltaba un niño.

− Oye, Misato – llamó Jiraiya preocupado – ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó con preocupación

− Yo-o – tartamudeó para luego recomponerse – tengo que volver a la Aldea – dijo

− ¿Qué?

− Tengo que volver ahora mismo – dijo la chica un tanto alterada

− Cálmate, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Jiraiya

− No hay tiempo de explicaciones, me voy – respondió sin dar detalles – estaré allí en un santiamén – desapareció en un flash rojo

Jiraiya parpadeó conmocionado. Su alumna que conocía de pequeña acababa de teletransportarse con el Hiraishin no Jutsu.

− Odio cuando hace eso, dattebayo – bufó Naruto

− Bueno, tendremos que continuar – dijo Jiraiya con un suspiro

**En la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

Misato se hallaba saltando entre los tejados en busca de su compañero de equipo emo. Fue a su apartamento y no estaba. La chica se estaba desesperando.

La razón por la que había abandonado el viaje fue porque había sentido el chakra de Sasuke alterarse notablemente. Sentimientos de furia, odio y venganza se desataron en él, lo cual la llevó a buscarlo. Necesitaba encontrarlo para que no cometiera una estupidez.

Sin más opciones, Misato decidió activar el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura para localizar específicamente a Sasuke. Cuando lo activó y analizó rápidamente la aldea vio que Sasuke estaba saliendo de la misma a gran velocidad.

La joven gruñó de frustración desactivando su Kekkei Genkai y comenzó a correr velozmente hacia las afueras de la aldea. Aplicó chakra a sus pies para ganar más velocidad.

− Estúpido Sasuke – murmuró Misato saltando entre los tejados

Ella comenzó a seguirlo pero el chico se movía a gran velocidad haciendo que ella no pudiera alcanzarlo.

Se detuvo en una rama y reflexionó sus opciones. Akatsuki estaba tras Naruto así que en realidad tendría que estar con él pero Jiraiya lo acompañaba por lo tanto había pocas posibilidades de que lo secuestraran.

Esperen. Otafuka, el pueblo del juego y mujeres hermosas. Misato palmeó su frente. Seguramente Jiraiya estaría entretenido con eso y no protegería a Naruto.

− Estúpido Jiraiya – gruñó Misato con enojo

Ella hizo un sello y se teletransportó hacia donde estaba Naruto. Por supuesto que había tomado precauciones y había marcado la ropa de Naruto con su sello.

**Otafuka**

Cuando Misato se teletransportó apareció al lado de Naruto, el cual había abierto la puerta de su habitación de hotel y miraba confundido a alguien en la puerta. Misato levantó una ceja y siguió su línea de visión. Oh, mierda.

− Itachi – susurró la chica sorprendida

Itachi estaba vestido con una larga túnica negra con nubes rojas que cubría parte de su rostro. Tenía el Sharingan activado mientras desvió su mirada de Naruto para fijarla en Misato.

− El difícil creer que un niño así posea al zorro de las nueve colas – comentó Kisame apareciendo a su lado – y que el chakra de esta chica sea indispensable para la misión – Misato lo miró con confusión

− Naruto, vendrás con nosotros – dijo Itachi monótonamente – tú también Misato. Vayamos a dar un paseo

Naruto vio que esos dos shinobi eran peligrosos. De alguna forma lo presentía.

− Oye, Itachi – habló Kisame – me va a doler la cabeza si estos niños nos hacen salir corriendo, tal vez deberíamos arrancarles una pierna por si acaso – dijo amenazadoramente mientras tomaba su gran espada

− Escucha cara de pez – habló Misato con enojo – no me importa si eres un ninja renegado y ex miembro de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla, protegeré a Naruto cueste lo que cueste

− Qué amenazador – rio Kisame tétricamente

− Lo mismo va para ti, Itachi – dijo Misato seriamente, el cual solo la miró en silencio

− Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sasuke – saludó Itachi sin emociones

Naruto y Misato miraron hacia atrás de los ninjas de Akatsuki y vieron que Sasuke estaba allí de pie muy enojado.

− Itachi Uchiha – gruñó Sasuke

− ¿Itachi Uchiha? – repitió Naruto completamente sorprendido

− Vaya, el Sharingan y se ve patéticamente como tú – sonrió Kisame – Itachi, ¿quién es el niño?

− Es mi hermano menor – respondió Itachi monótamente causando más sorpresa a Naruto

− Qué raro hasta donde sabía el Clan entero había sido aniquilado por ti – dijo Kisame intencionalmente

− Itachi Uchiha, espero que estés listo para morir – dijo Sasuke con odio – es tal y como lo dijiste hermano, he fomentado mi odio por ti – activó su Sharingan – en todo este tiempo he vivido por un propósito… ¡Verte morir! ¡Esto acaba aquí! – gritó con furia mientras activaba su Chidori

− ¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto

− ¡Ya basta, Sasuke! – exclamó Misato preocupada

− ¡Suficiente! ¡Estás muerto! – gritó Sasuke corriendo hacia su hermano mayor

Mientras Sasuke corría hacia él, iba destruyendo las paredes del hotel con la poderosa técnica Chidori. Misato quiso intervenir pero debía dejarlo ser porque Sasuke debía entender que todavía no estaba a su nivel. Debía entenderlo por sí mismo.

Al instante en que Sasuke se acercó, Itachi detuvo en seco el ataque tomando la muñeca de su hermano menor como si no fuera nada.

Al ver a Sasuke en peligro, Naruto hizo un sello activando el chakra del zorro de las nueve colas. Una ráfaga de chakra naranja fue expandida a su alrededor causando un poco de ahogo en Misato que era sensible al chakra.

− El aire está lleno de chakra – comentó Kisame – debe ser eso, el poder del zorro

En ese momento, Itachi que todavía sostenía la muñeca de Sasuke la dobló bruscamente haciendo que se quebrara. Sasuke gritó de terrible dolor.

− ¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto con el chakra naranja rodeándolo

Misato no podía reaccionar muy bien por la sensación de ahogo que le producía el chakra del zorro de las nueve colas. Se sentía invadida y mareada.

− ¡Kuchiyose – comenzó Naruto pero Kisame lo interrumpió

− ¡Un momento! – Kisame balanceó su espada en el chakra naranja haciendo que desapareciera

− ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Naruto al no ver su chakra

− Es su espada – dijo Misato más tranquila – corta y devora chakra

− Ya no hay que preocuparnos con que este niño nos salga con algún jutsu – comentó Kisame a Itachi

Luego de que dijera eso, Misato activó su chakra haciendo que sus elementos agua y tierra se combinaran y salieran de sus manos grandes ramas. Las ramas fueron hacia los ninjas renegados buscando atraparlos, Kisame cortó cada rama usando su gran espada e Itachi esquivaba cada rama hábilmente.

En la continua lucha por atraparlos, Naruto aprovechó para acercar a Sasuke hacia ellos. Misato continuó usando sus ramas velozmente hasta que Kisame utilizó su espada. La espada estuvo a punto de cortar su pecho cuando rápidamente activó sus Cadenas de Diamantina deteniendo con éxito aquel dañino corte.

− Sorprendente – dijo Kisame al ver su espada envuelta en grandes cadenas doradas – ninguna persona hasta ahora ha podido detener mi espada

Misato estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su Kekkei Genkai activo ya que la espada estaba alimentándose de su chakra.

De repente, una bola de humo se formó. Un sapo apareció alejando a Kisame de Misato.

− Ustedes no me conocen, ¿verdad? – habló Jiraiya – muy bien, muchachitos – sonrió sosteniendo a una mujer en su hombro – Jiraiya, Sapo Sabio no cae en los encantos de ninguna chica. Las bellezas más exóticas han caído ante mi como pétalos – suspiró complacido – mi naturaleza no es así, yo no caigo en tretas femeninas. ¡Cuando llegas al nivel en el que estoy, las chicas se arrodillan y veneran tanta maravilla y perfección! – exclamó haciendo una pose

− ¡No me salga con eso! ¡Un pestañeo de una chica linda y ya pierde la cabeza, dattebayo! ¡Siempre vuelve como la burra al trigo, Ero-sennin! – exclamó Naruto exasperado

− En verdad preferiría que no me llamaras así frente a otros – dijo Jiraiya entre dientes

− ¡¿Acaso bromea?! ¡Tenemos mejores cosas de que preocuparnos que de lo que estos tipos piensen de usted, Ero-sennin! – exclamó Naruto señalando a los ninjas renegados

− ¡¿Qué no te dije que no me llamaras así?! – exclamó Jiraiya haciendo un escándalo

− ¡Ya cállense ustedes dos! – gritó Misato dándoles un coscorrón a los dos

− Como sea que se llame, Maestro Jiraiya – habló Kisame riéndose – debo decir que me pareces algo decepcionante, un viejo lujurioso con la disposición de un niño y es casi imposible de creer que tú seas uno de los Legendarios Sannin

− ¡Eh! ¡¿Ya sabías quién era él?! – gritó Naruto conmocionado

− Que no te engañen las apariencias o lo que te diga esta pequeña rata – dijo Jiraiya serio

− Así que de alguna manera te las ingeniaste para liberarla de su genjutsu, ¿no? – preguntó Kisame

− ¿Qué clase de cobarde haría una cosa como esa? – replicó Jiraiya recostando a la mujer contra la pared – Usar su chakra para infligir un genjutsu sobre una mujer inocente con la finalidad de separarme de Naruto y Misato – los miró seriamente – sé que son ellos a los que están buscando – Misato miró confundida al igual que Naruto

− Eso explica por qué Kakashi lo sabía – habló Itachi – ahora lo entiendo, lo supo de ti – miró a Jiraiya – tienes razón, Naruto y Misato son el premio que buscan los Akatsuki y serán nuestros

− Jamás tendrán a Naruto y Misato – afirmó Jiraiya con una mirada feroz

− Eso ya lo veremos – respondió Itachi sin emociones

− De hecho es muy conveniente – dijo Jiraiya – puedo eliminarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo

− ¡No se metan en esto! – exclamó Sasuke poniéndose de pie, Jiraiya lo miró – el único que va a eliminarlo soy yo – dijo mirando a su hermano

− Lárgate, tú no me interesas por el momento – dijo Itachi mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo

− ¡Pues debería! – gritó Sasuke corriendo hacia él para atacarlo

Sasuke corrió hacia él dispuesto a darle un puñetazo pero Itachi le dio una poderosa patada mandándolo a volar contra una pared.

− ¡Sasuke no! – exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia él

− ¡No, Naruto! ¡No! ¡No te metas! ¡No es asunto tuyo! – gritó Sasuke deteniéndolo – ya te lo dije antes, toda mi vida he esperado por este día… ¡Esta pelea es mía! – aclaró con furia

Sin más, volvió a atacar a su hermano pero nuevamente lo detuvo esta vez otorgándole un puñetazo. Sasuke salió expulsado varios metros atrás.

− Sasuke, por favor basta – dijo Misato con preocupación

− No te metas, aún no termino – respondió Sasuke con enojo

− Ni siquiera es capaz de hacer una posición de manos – dijo Itachi

− Esta es mi pelea

− Que así sea – respondió Itachi

Jiraiya estaba a punto de intervenir pero Kisame lo detuvo con su espada.

− Ya lo escuchaste, viejo – dijo Kisame – esta pelea no es asunto nuestro

Itachi se acercó a su hermano menor y lo miró. Sasuke intentó atacarlo nuevamente pero esta vez su hermano mayor lo golpeó aún más fuerte que las otras veces. Itachi continuó golpeándolo sin parar. Misato y Naruto observaron la escena con horror.

Misato apretó los puños con furia y frustración. Sabía que no era su pelea pero no podía ver a su amigo ser atacado. Se teletransportó al lado de Sasuke y al instante lo empujó haciendo que se alejara de Itachi. Ella recibió el último puñetazo de Itachi que ante iba dirigido a Sasuke. Cuando Itachi cayó en cuenta de que golpeó a la chica, se detuvo.

Itachi tomó a su hermano del cuello y lo apoyó en la pared a su altura. Hizo lo mismo con Misato que escupía sangre.

− Aún eres muy débil – le dijo Itachi a su hermano – no me odias lo suficiente y voy a decirte algo… jamás lo harás – susurró en su oído – ahora mira como ella sufre por ti – activó su Mangekyo Sharingan y metió a Misato en un genjutsu – no te preocupes, también lo sentirás – lo puso en un genjutsu

**En la mente de Misato**

La joven perteneciente al Clan Senju vio que estaba amarrada en una cruz. El paisaje era naranja y negro haciendo que todo fuera terriblemente tétrico.

− Si no hubieras intervenido no tendría que hacer esto – dijo una voz profunda

Misato miró a Itachi, vestía igual que en la realidad solo que el genjutsu lo hacía ver en negro y naranja. Ella no respondió, simplemente lo observó expectante.

− Prometí que cuidaría de Sasuke – dijo Misato al cabo de unos minutos o eso creía

De repente, Itachi atravesó una espada en su estómago haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor. Y así continuó apuñalándola una y otra vez en su cuerpo. Ella sentía perfectamente el dolor y desgarro muscular además del daño a sus órganos. Sabía perfectamente que era un genjutsu pero jamás saldría de él a voluntad.

− Solo sufrirás aquí por setenta y dos horas pero en la realidad solo habrán pasado unos segundos – dijo Itachi monótonamente

− Por favor, basta – rogó Misato miserablemente retorciéndose de dolor

− Lo siento – dijo Itachi de repente

Misato lo miró sorprendida y vio un pequeño atisbo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Sonrió apenas, quizás no estaba todo perdido.

En ese momento, Itachi la liberó del genjutsu pero no reaccionaría debido al cansancio mental.

**Fuera del genjutsu**

Itachi y Kisame ya habían escapado del estómago del Gran Sapo que Jiraiya había invocado. No había sido fácil ya que Itachi tuvo que utilizar su Amaterasu para que el fuego negro destruyera parte del estómago.

Momentos más tarde, Maito Gai apareció y habló con Jiraiya informándole que Kakashi también había sido atacado con el mismo tipo de genjutsu y ahora estaba internado. Gai se llevó a Sasuke y Misato de vuelta a la aldea para que recibieran atención médica pero antes les dijo que necesitaban un maestro en Ninjutsu Médico para las personas gravemente heridas. Naruto se comprometió a traer a Tsunade, la mejor Ninja Médico del Mundo Shinobi.

Jiraiya y Naruto continuaron su viaje en busca de Lady Tsunade en donde el Sabio Pervertido aprovecharía el trayecto para enseñarle a Naruto el Legendario Rasengan.

− Ero-sennin, exactamente ¿qué es lo quieren esos dos tipos de nosotros? – preguntó Naruto seriamente haciendo referencia a él y Misato – vamos, lo sabes ¿cierto?

− No lo malinterpretes – comenzó Jiraiya – no es a ti ni Misato lo que quieren – lo miró fijamente – es a lo que hay dentro de ustedes

− Dígame, ¿qué demonios es esta cosa? – preguntó Naruto tocándose el estómago – es un demonio que aterrizó a la aldea entonces ¿por qué lo desean tanto esos tipos?

− El zorro de las nueve colas ha aparecido en momentos trascendentales que destruye todo en su camino – respondió Jiraiya recordando la imagen – tan poderoso como cualquier acto de la naturaleza, el hombre temblaba ante él y saber qué es lo que desean es difícil de responder, para ser honesto no lo sé – Naruto escuchó con atención – supongo que con el zorro dentro de ti quieren tomar el control de ese poder manejándolo a su voluntad. Debe ser difícil de soportar el saber que andan detrás de ti pero ese es tu destino y el de Misato… pero tranquilo después de todo me tienes de tu lado – sonrió ampliamente

− ¡Muy bien! ¡No tengo otra opción que hacerme más fuerte! – exclamó Naruto emocionado – Ahora busquemos a Tsunade para que cure a Sasuke y Misato y luego en mi entrenamiento para hacerme más fuerte

Luego de unas horas, Naruto y Jiraiya habían recorrido un largo camino casi llegando al pueblo. Naruto comenzó a pensar sobre cómo sería aquella mujer que tanto buscaban.

− Esa hermosa mujer a la que hemos venido a buscar, esa aquella Tsunade que mencionó – comenzó Naruto

− Oye, nada mal – sonrió Jiraiya – eres muy listo, ¿verdad? ¿por qué? ¿Qué hay en tu cabeza?

− Bueno, usted dijo que ella es uno de los Tres Legendarios Sannin al igual que usted ¿cierto, Ero-sennin? – preguntó Naruto

− Así es, vamos directo al grano – instó

− Uhm, ¿cuántos años tiene?

− Los mismos que yo – respondió Jiraiya señalándose

− ¿Y por cierto cómo es la tal Lady Tsunade? – insistió Naruto

− Ah, eres curioso – comentó Jiraiya – pues por un lado, ella es bastante grosera además existe el factor de que es conocida por todos como apostadora empedernida

− Genial, entonces será pan comido si es tan famosa como dice

− Pues sí es famosa incluso puedes llamarla como legendaria perdedora – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo – pero siendo así dudo mucho que sea fácil de encontrar

− ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dice eso, dattebayo?

− Ella no es de las personas que envejecen con gracia, es probable que use algún jutsu para cubrir su apariencia – explicó Jiraiya – en realidad tiene cincuenta años pero estoy seguro que aparenta seguir en los veinte años pero también me llegó el rumor de que cambia a la edad de cuarenta, adolescencia y niñez con la finalidad de evadir a los prestamistas

− Cielos, suena horrible – dijo Naruto – suena como una adicción

− Sí bueno, Tsunade siempre ha amado el juego más que a nada – asintió Jiraiya – lo malo es que nunca ha tenido suerte o habilidades para eso, ha perdido tantas veces que el apodo le va muy bien pero además pide dinero prestado y nunca paga. Aah me trae recuerdos…

− ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo para nostalgia! ¿Tiene algún plan para encontrarla o algo así, dattebayo?

− No exactamente, vamos a tener mucho trabajo por delante pero estoy seguro de que se nos ocurrirá algo – respondió Jiraiya

− Entonces no tiene ni la menor idea de cuánto tomará, ¿verdad? – refunfuñó Naruto

− No perderemos ni un minuto, todo el tiempo del recorrido será para ti

− ¿Para mí, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto parpadeando

− Tenemos que hacerte más fuerte, ¡Hora de entrenar!

− ¡Sí! – alzó su puño

Pasaron dos horas cuando Naruto comenzó a molestar a Jiraiya para que comenzara su entrenamiento. El chico estaba sumamente feliz de saber que se haría más fuerte. Finalmente estaban a pocos metros del pueblo.

− Vamos, Ero-sennin – habló Naruto – ¿qué esperamos? ¡Comencemos con mi entrenamiento!

− Muy bien, no te adelantes a los hechos – respondió Jiraiya – te voy a entrenar mientras buscamos información de Tsunade sino no tendrá ningún significado para ti

− ¿Buscar información?

− Sí, en este pueblo – señaló Jiraiya el lugar

− ¡Guau! – exclamó Naruto encantado – ¡Esto será grandioso! ¡Jamás había visto algo como esto en mi vida!

− El esparcirse es importante así que diviértete un poco antes del entrenamiento – sonrió Jiraiya – esta feria durará un buen rato, estaremos aquí hasta que termine y luego iniciará tu entrenamiento aquí

− ¡De acuerdo, dattebayo! – asintió Naruto y sacó su monedero sapo lleno de billetes

− ¡Amigo, es un sapo gordo el que tienes allí! ¡Eres muy rico! – exclamó Jiraiya

− Tengo bastante dinero, he estado ahorrando poco a poco en mis misiones – abrazó al sapo – ¡Nos vemos!

− ¡Detente ahí, Naruto! – detuvo Jiraiya fingiendo preocupación – Cuidaré de tu monedero por ti – informó quitándole el monedero de las manos

− ¡Oiga! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? – gritó Naruto intentando quitarle el monedero

− Toma – dijo Jiraiya dándole unos pocos billetes – puedes gastar solo esto

− ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sólo trescientos?

− ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Honra las tres prohibiciones porque es el deber de cualquier buen ninja! – exclamó Jiraiya indignado

− ¿Las tres prohibiciones?

− ¿No las conoces? – Naruto negó con la cabeza – Las tres prohibiciones son un trío de tentaciones que pueden llevar al shinobi a la ruina, esas tres prohibiciones son el alcohol, las mujeres lindas y la peor… el dinero

− Sí, claro – bufó Naruto – ninguna de ellas me aplica mucho en realidad así que estoy bien, recuerde que aún soy menor de edad y no puedo beber, todavía no estoy muy interesado en las chicas y trabajé demasiado para ahorrar todo ese dinero así que no creo que lo gastaría todo

− ¡No digas tonterías! ¡No subestimes al dinero! – gritó Jiraiya completamente fuera de sí – ¡Una vez que comienzas a gastarlo no te detienes! ¡El dinero tiene un horrible poder! – suspiró calmándose – Tsunade, la mujer que buscamos ha arruinado su vida en la búsqueda del dinero

− Demasiada palabrería para alguien que es tan adicto a las mujeres – dijo Naruto con mala cara

− Voy a ver si puedo encontrar algo de información, toma quiero que cuides mi mochila por favor – le dio la mochila – si llegaras a perderte puedes usar mi sapo rastreador para seguir mi aroma

− ¡Bueno, adiós! – Naruto tomó la mochila y se fue a disfrutar de la feria

Jiraiya sonrió, le caía bien ese chico después de todo era el Legado del Cuarto Hokage.

**En la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

Haku se encontraba en el porche de la casa de Misato leyendo un libro de Ninjutsu Médico cuando vio pasar a Gai corriendo rápidamente llevando a Sasuke Uchiha a cuestas y a Misato en brazos. Ambos jóvenes estaban inconscientes.

Un sentimiento de preocupación de instaló en él. Cerró su libro y se dirigió al hospital para ver qué le había pasado. Caminó rápidamente entre los aldeanos y finalmente llegó al hospital.

Se acercó a la administradora que estaba ordenando una gran pila de papeles.

− Disculpe, quisiera ver a Misato Senju – dijo Haku interrumpiendo a la mujer que ordenaba el papeleo

− ¿Misato Senju? – Haku asintió – lo siento pero ella está en Terapia Intensiva, su caso es reservado y no puede recibir visitas – explicó la mujer con calma

− ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Haku conmocionado

− Lo lamento, es confidencial – respondió la administradora

Haku asintió entendiendo a la mujer, y sin más salió del hospital pero él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Se concentró y localizó el chakra de Misato, tenía muy poco y además estaba extraño. Envió chakra en sus pies y caminó por la pared del lugar llegando a su habitación.

Abrió la ventana y saltó dentro de la habitación. Se acercó a la cama donde dormía la chica y vio que estaba muy pálida. Su cabello rojo resaltaba notablemente debido a la palidez. Haku tocó su mano y estaba fría. Si no fuera por su chakra y respirador hubiera pensado que estaba muerta. Su corazón se estrujo al solo pensar en eso, no soportaría verla morir.

− ¿Qué te pasó, Misato? – le susurró Haku

La única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio. Haku decidió quedarse allí hasta que Misato despertara.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	34. Godaime Hokage

¡Hola! Pido mil disculpas por la terrible tardanza, he tenido unos cuantos problemas pero volví :)

**Custos de Lumine: **¡Gracias por el comentario! Me alegra que te guste, y tienes mucha razón con respecto a Sasuke pero bueno, él tiene ese problemita con la venganza. Perdón por la tardanza y espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

**Yaja Tanimoto: **¡Gracias por comentar! Y sí, es una sorpresa que busquen a Misato también pero ya sabrás la razón más adelante... Fue un poco triste que Itachi la lastimara pero se disculpó por lo menos jaja. Con respecto a Naruto, decidí que el aprendizaje del Rasengan tendría que hacerlo solo ya que es un acontecimiento importante de superación. Perdón por la horrible tardanza y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo :3 ¡Saludos!

**Gaara del desierto17: **¡Gracias por el comentario! Me alegra que te guste el fic. ¡Perdón por la tardanza y saludos!

**Bella-swan 11: **¡Gracias por el comentario! Es interesante tu propuesta sobre que Misato le diga la verdad a Sasuke, lo pensaré. Por ahora, Misato se siente confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos por Sasuke así que no podría usarlo a su favor. ¡Perdón por la tardanza y saludos!

**CrazyLife70: **¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Me alegra que te guste y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo! ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Debemos tener en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos"_

Misato odiaba no poder proteger a sus seres queridos. Odiaba ser débil.

En ese momento, la jovencita estaba acostada en una cama de hospital completamente inmóvil. A simple vista parecía que estaba dormida y muy relajada pero en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Misato luchaba con su cuerpo para poder recuperar el control de este. Hacía mucho tiempo que trataba de ponerse en movimiento pero no había caso. Gritaba en su mente para volver en sí pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

Había intentado de todo, activar simultáneamente todos sus puntos de chakra, concentrarse intensamente llegando a su máximo de meditación para mover por lo menos un dedo pero no funcionaba. Su frustración había llegado a niveles altísimos haciendo que simplemente llorara. Sí, llorar. No podía soportar tanta frustración.

Pero recuperó un poco de esperanza cuando un día, alguien la visitó. Ese alguien tomaba su mano susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras y pidiéndole que regresara.

En aquel instante, supo que no estaba sola y que alguien velaba por ella. No sabía quién era pero estaba agradecida porque quizás se hubiera rendido.

Luego de algún tiempo más, Misato tomó una decisión difícil. Usar un poco de su chakra Yin. Sabía perfectamente que Rikudo Sennin le había advertido sobre su uso apresurado antes de que se completara pero existía la posibilidad de recuperarse si tan solo utilizaba una cantidad mínima.

Misato asumió todos los riesgos y decidió hacer el intento. Debía hacerlo o jamás despertaría. Además no sabía que tiempo era, ni qué sucedía especialmente con respecto a Sasuke y Naruto.

La kunoichi se concentró como jamás lo había hecho ya que no podía hacer sellos. Ella estaba atrapada en su mente y necesitaba tomar el control de su cuerpo.

El tiempo pasó, no sabía si fueron horas, minutos, segundos e incluso días. Finalmente, ella lo hizo. Tomó una ínfima cantidad de chakra Yin y lo guio a su núcleo principal.

Aquel chakra se mezcló con el chakra original y la fuerza producida por la mezcla se dispersó por su red de chakra.

De repente, Misato abrió los ojos respirando fuertemente y se sentó lentamente quitándose el respirador. Se apoyó contra la cama y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el Hospital de Konoha.

Una margarita en un jarrón descansaba en su mesita de luz y una nota la acompañaba. Misato estiró su mano y tomó la nota.

_Querida Misato: _

_Si lees esto quiero que sepas que tus cosas están en el armario delante de ti y debajo de tu cama tus armas ninjas. La enfermera quería llevárselas pero la distraje lo suficiente para esconderlas para ti. _

_Por si quieres saber, ha pasado una semana desde que te trajeron al hospital. Espero que te encuentres mejor. Por cierto, me iré en una misión con Zabuza. ¡Deséame suerte! _

_Haku_

Misato sonrió cada vez más al leer la nota. Haku había estado cuidando de ella. Después de todo, no fueron años el tiempo que pasó. Suspiro de alivio, estar atrapado en la mente propia podía ser agotador.

Con cuidado bajó de su cama y gracias a Kami que el control de su cuerpo había sido recuperado. Sacó la ropa ninja del armario y se la puso rápidamente.

Misato se agachó y tomó la bolsa con sus armas ninjas. Ella se equipó completamente con sus cosas y decidió irse en busca de Naruto.

La única forma de encontrarlo era teletransportandose hacia donde estaba. Ella hizo el tan conocido sello y en un flash rojo desapareció.

**Con Naruto**

La joven kunoichi trastabilló en el suelo por el mareo provocado. Parpadeó tratando de ubicarse y vio a Tsunade llorando sobre Naruto mientras le aplicaba Ninjutsu Médico.

Misato se acercó corriendo rápidamente y comenzó a ayudar a su tía para curar a Naruto. Otorgó su chakra para aumentar la curación. Misato amplió los ojos al ver que su amigo no respiraba.

− No, no mueras – murmuró Tsunade entre lágrimas aumentando su chakra

− Maldición, Naruto – gruñó Misato repitiendo lo de su shisou

Ambas kunoichis aumentaban el flujo de chakra curativo para revivir al muchacho. Misato apretó sus dientes maldiciendo mentalmente hasta que Naruto pareció volver.

− Oiga, no olvide la apuesta – murmuró Naruto tomando suavemente el collar que poseía Tsunade – le dije que ganaría – sonrió a duras penas y luego dejó caer su mano mientras Tsunade lo miraba pasmada

− ¿Qué? ¿Sigue vivo? – preguntó Kabuto horrorizado mientras era ignorado

− El ser Hokage es tu sueño Naruto, ¿cierto? – susurró Tsunade – solo una vez más, una vez más desde aquella vez confiaré en estas palabras – habló colocándole el collar del Primer Hokage

Misato observó el intercambio sorprendida y a la vez feliz por Naruto. Sonrió al ver que su shisou finalmente volvía a confiar.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Jiraiya y Orochimaru de pie sobre sus grandes invocaciones.

Los dos Sannin hablaban seriamente hasta que de repente Orochimaru saltó de su invocación velozmente. El malvado Sannin se dirigió hacia Naruto. Jiraiya intentó detenerlo pero Orochimaru lo derribó fácilmente.

Orochimaru abrió su boca haciendo que una extraña serpiente saliera y de ella una gran espada. Todo esto de forma rápida mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.

Sin dudarlo, Misato decidió tomar el golpe pero nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio una cabellera rubia delante de ella.

− Tsunade-obasan – susurró Misato sorprendida

La punta de la espada apenas tocaba el estómago de Misato. Tsunade había salvado a ambos.

Cuando Orochimaru quitó la espada, Tsunade gimió de dolor.

− Tsunade, a ti es a quien menos quisiera matar y por supuesto que a tu pequeña discípula tampoco pero nunca se sabe – dijo Orochimaru – ah pero si ese niño sobrevive representará más problemas de lo que tú y tus amigos podrán imaginar. ¡No te entrometas!

− No, tu escúchame – comenzó Tsunade – sin importar el precio voy a proteger a estos niños

− ¡Ja! ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? – se burló Orochimaru – tu cuerpo está tan frágil como una hoja que arrastra el viento, además tú un Legendario Sannin ¿por qué arriesga su vida por unos simples genin?

− Porque salvándolos, salvo mi hogar – dijo Tsunade mirando a Orochimaru con fiereza – salvo la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

− ¿Tanto proteges a esa aldea?

− Fíjate bien este niño, este simple genin fue elegido por el destino para ser Hokage algún día – respondió Tsunade mirando con cariño a Naruto – y esta simple kunoichi lo acompañará en su largo camino haciéndose cada vez más fuerte – sonrió a su sobrina

− ¡Qué estupidez! – rio Orochimaru perversamente – aunque así fuera, ¿qué? ¿a quién le interesa ser Hokage? Sólo un estúpido querría ese cargo

− De ahora en adelante, yo también lo apostaré todo – afirmó Tsunade poniéndose de pie mientras recordaba a los Hokage anteriores – y llevaré mi vida al límite

− ¡Bien! ¡Si realmente quieres perder la vida por estos dos estaré feliz de complacerte! – gruñó Orochimaru sacando nuevamente la espada de su boca

Misato observó con horror como el ninja serpiente cortaba profundamente a Tsunade. Luego, Orochimaru comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Naruto para también herirlo.

La joven kunoichi recuperó su compostura al ver las intenciones del ninja. Sin esperar, desató sus poderosas cadenas de diamantina inmovilizando a Orochimaru pero no fue suficiente. La serpiente dentro de él actuó y la apuñaló en el pecho.

Al ser herida, las cadenas se retiraron y Misato cayó al suelo junto a Naruto. Antes de que Orochimaru finalmente atacara al niño, Tsunade apareció justo en el instante recibiendo un corte en su espalda.

− Eres muy valiente, ¿verdad? – sonrió Orochimaru con maldad – qué impresión

− No te lo dejé muy claro, ¿verdad imbécil? – dijo Tsunade a duras penas por el dolor – lo que dije fue enserio, antes de que toques a los niños me matas

− ¡Pues ya casi lo logro! – gritó Orochimaru dándole una patada haciendo que cayera al suelo – qué valiente pero mírate… no haces otra cosa que temblar. Pobrecita, no puedes evitar tu miedo a la sangre – la miró fijamente – todo esto es inútil, ¿y para qué? ¿Por el amor a unos pequeños e ineptos niños? ¿Por el amor a una pobre aldea que abandonaste hace tantos años?

De repente, Tsunade se puso de pie a una velocidad abismal y le dio una poderosa patada en la mandíbula mandándolo varios metros atrás.

− Dejaste de temblar, ¿cómo? – preguntó Orochimaru

− Finalmente recordé algo – lo miró con determinación – que fui elegida como la Quinta Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas – el sello de su frente comenzó a esparcirse

− Hagas lo que hagas, no habrá diferencias – se burló Orochimaru pero a la vez un tanto preocupado por esa marca en la frente pues le recordaba a la niña pelirroja en el Bosque de la Muerte – puede que superes tus miedos internos pero ¿qué hay del resto de ti? ¿no pensarás derrotarme en tus patéticas condiciones?

Tsunade no respondió simplemente hizo un sello y el chakra del sello se adentró en su cuerpo haciendo que su cabello flotara. Rápidamente sus heridas fueron curadas.

− Al parecer no soy el único que se ha dedicado a desarrollar jutsus – sonrió Orochimaru al ver el jutsu de su ex compañera – ¿cómo lo haces?

− Mi chakra por años lo he reservado en un lugar detrás de mi frente para una ocasión especial y con esta reserva de chakra, la habilidad de mi cuerpo de crear nuevas células se aceleran – Tsunade sonrió complacida – las células se dividen rápidamente dispersándose por mi cuerpo regenerando los órganos dañados. Es como tener la habilidad misma de revivir.

Luego de la charla, Tsunade desparramó un poco de su sangre por su brazo para realizar la técnica de invocación. Jiraiya y Orochimaru la siguieron.

Una triple invocación se había formado. Misato que lentamente curaba su herida de la espada observaba las invocaciones con asombro. Ese era el triple punto muerto.

Una intensa lucha comenzó entre los Sannin. Las invocaciones junto a sus amos luchaban entre sí a un ritmo aterrador pero sorprendente.

La ventaja era para Jiraiya y Tsunade ya que eran dos Sannin contra uno solo. Misato intentó mantenerse despierta pero sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Ella entró en un profundo sueño.

La batalla entre los Sannin terminó cuando Orochimaru y Kabuto tuvieron que escapar por la ventaja que los otros llevaban. La serpiente del Sannin había sido herida en el hocico, el mismo Sannin no tenía chakra y su fiel seguidor estaba herido. No quedaba otra opción más que retirarse del lugar.

**Al día siguiente**

En un bar del pueblo, Jiraiya, Naruto y Tsunade estaban en una mesa sentados tomando té cuando la mujer bromeó diciendo que Naruto tendría que llamarla Quinta Hokage. Shizune, Misato y TonTon llegaron unos minutos más tardes y los acompañaron.

− No puedo creer que ella sea Hokage – refunfuñó Naruto

− Oi, Naruto – llamó Misato – más respeto que es mi shisou

− Sí, me di cuenta. ¡Eres igual que ella! – exclamó Naruto recordando sus poderosos golpes y luego murmurando otras cosas

− ¿Hay algo que te moleste, Naruto? – preguntó Jiraiya divertido

− ¡Por favor! ¡El Hokage debe ser amable, listo y todo eso! ¿Cómo solía ser el anterior? – preguntó Naruto indignado – Ella es algo mala y codiciosa, con mal carácter y no es muy brillante – le dijo a Jiraiya mientras Tsunade se enojaba cada vez más – no es nada personal, viejita… pero es un gran trabajo y no creo que ella funcione – Tsunade miró fijamente a Naruto con el ceño fruncido

− Muy bien, Lady Tsunade. ¿Lista para ordenar algo? – intentó cambiar de tema Shizune

− Y sobre todo es una mujer de cincuenta años que usa un jutsu para parecer una jovencita – siguió hablando Naruto – me pregunto enserio si queremos un Hokage como ella, ya sabe alguien que vive una mentira

− ¡Resolvamos esto afuera, niñito! – gruñó Tsunade poniéndose de pie con furia

− Naruto, baka – suspiró Misato

Todos salieron a la calle, Jiraiya estaba a unos metros de Naruto en forma de motivación mientras enfrente de Naruto estaba Tsunade, Shizune y TonTon. Misato decidió irse a un costado sola para ver la pelea.

− Tal vez no sea el ideal de la perfección pero soy el Hokage ahora – sonrió Tsunade – y aunque no deba ensuciarme las manos con un mocoso como tú, un dedo es lo que necesitaré

− ¡Esta vez no, abuela! ¡Y no me diga mocoso! – exclamó Naruto exageradamente – ¡Ahora soy solo un niño pero voy a ser Hokage algún día! – Tsunade lo miró sorprendida y con nostalgia – ¡Tú lo pediste! – Naruto corrió hacia ella

Mientras Naruto corría hacia ella con la intención de atacarla, Tsunade lo esperó pacientemente y cuando llegó le pegó un manotazo haciendo que su banda ninja saliera volando. Y al instante acercó sus dedos índice y pulgar para empujarlo pero solo acercó su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente. Misato sonrió felizmente.

− Cuando crezcas serás un buen hombre – sonrió Tsunade con cariño – _y un gran Hokage también – dijo en su mente _

− ¡Eso seguro, dattebayo! – sonrió Naruto

− Bien, vayamos a casa todos – dijo Jiraiya – a la aldea de la Hoja

− ¡Hey, aguarden un minuto! ¡Aún no he comido, dattebayo! – chilló Naruto

− ¡Yo también tengo hambre! – exclamó Misato sobándose el estómago

Los adultos comenzaron a reírse del escándalo que los niños hacían en la calle. Misato se unió a la risa cuando Naruto comenzó a gritar que moría de hambre.

Horas más tarde, cuando todos finalizaron el almuerzo emprendieron su regreso a la aldea. Naruto y Misato iban más adelante con sus mochilas charlando alegremente. Naruto le explicaba cómo había dominado el Rasengan y lo genial que era.

_"¿Lo pueden ver, Nawaki y Dan? Descansen en paz, amados míos. Su sueño sigue vivo en él." Pensó Tsunade mirando a Naruto_

Los días pasaron y el grupo finalmente llegó a Konoha. Hubo algunos problemas en el camino con cobradores que buscaban a Tsunade pero lo resolvieron rápidamente.

Al llegar, Tsunade tuvo que ir a la Torre Hokage para reunirse con el Consejo acompañada de Jiraiya y Sihzune mientras que Naruto y Misato se dirigieron a almorzar a Ichiraku ya que no habían comido desde temprano.

− Oi, Misato – llamó Naruto

− ¿Sí? – Misato lo miró

− ¿De verdad que Tsunade fue tu sensei? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

− Pues sí, ya te lo había dicho – asintió Misato

− Pero es que es raro – se rascó el cuello – aunque con tu fuerza es bastante obvio

− Tienes suerte de que no has conocido mi fuerza en su completa forma – Misato se rio malévolamente mientras Naruto la miraba con terror

Finalmente, ambos niños llegaron al restaurant y pidieron su tan preciado ramen. Naruto comió más de diez tazones de ramen especial mientras que Misato solo comió dos tazones. Ella miró un tanto asqueada la forma brusca de comer de su amigo.

Luego de pagar por la comida, Naruto se escandalizó al recordar que Tsunade debía curar a Sasuke, Kakashi y Lee. Ambos se dirigieron apresuradamente a la Torre Hokage en busca del Hokage.

Al ir corriendo como locos, se chocaron contra Konohamaru que estaba haciendo un berrinche. Los tres se cayeron al piso pero se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

− ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?! – gritó Konohamaru sobándose la cabeza

− Aagh, ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde te paras? – replicó Naruto acariciando su nariz

− En realidad Naruto nosotros no tendríamos que haber entrado corriendo – bufó Misato limpiándose las rodillas

− ¿Eres tú, Naruto? ¿Misato? – preguntó Konohamaru sorprendido

− ¿Qué diablos? ¿Konohamaru, eres tú? – preguntó Naruto de igual modo

− ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

− ¡Sí, dattebayo!

− Haz crecido, Konohamaru – sonrió Misato

− ¡Misato! ¿por fin aceptas mi proposición de matrimonio? – preguntó Konohamaru guiñándole el ojo

− ¡¿Qué?! – chilló la chica – Konohamaru, eres joven para eso – el muchachito bufó

− Konohamaru, ¿has visto una anciana con mal carácter por aquí? – cuestionó Naruto mirando a los costados – aunque no se ve tan vieja pero sí lo es

− Sí, ya tuve el gusto – respondió el niño – ¿Dónde está ella por cierto?

− ¡¿Dónde está?! – gritó Naruto al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron con mala cara – bueno, es una larga historia… aagh ¡no tengo tiempo para gritarte ahora! ¡tengo que llevarla al Hospital pronto! – dijo caminando de un lado a otro

− ¿Al Hospital?

− Sí, se supone que es una excelente ninja médico – respondió Naruto – ¡todo el mundo está muy feliz porque será Hokage! Pero, ¡¿se le ha olvidado a lo que vino?!

− Naruto, cálmate – dijo Misato malhumorada – ella sabe que tiene que curarlos

− ¿Hokage? – murmuró Konohamaru en shock

− ¡Sí! ¡Ella es el Quinto Hokage! ¡¿Estás sordo, dattebayo?! – exclamó Naruto – por favor, solamente me importa lo que haga que prometió hacer

− No te creo nada – dijo Konohamaru triste

− Konohamaru – murmuró Misato al ver su reacción

− ¡Estás mintiendo, Naruto! – gritó el niño para luego salir corriendo – ¡no es verdad! – lloró

− ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Naruto al verlo así

− Sigue dolido por la muerte de su abuelo, no quiere que nadie lo reemplace en su puesto de Hokage – respondió Misato seriamente

− Oh

Naruto y Misato decidieron esperar a Tsunade afuera de la Torre Hokage. Necesitaban llevarla al Hospital.

− Lo único que quiero es tomar un poco de té y relajarme – se escuchó decir a Tsunade

− Sí, pero – comenzó Shizune

− ¡No tan rápido, abuela! – interrumpió Naruto – antes de que sorba su té, ¡¿qué no hay nada que esté olvidando?!

− ¿Qué es lo que dices? – preguntó Tsunade genuinamente confundida

− Tsunade-obasan, debes curar a Kakashi, Sasuke y Lee – respondió Misato con calma

− ¡Exacto, dattebayo!

− Ay, cierto – sonrió Tsunade – los había olvidado

− Agh

− Sí, ese debe ser Naruto – suspiró Shikamaru acercándose junto a su padre – acompañado de Misato, qué raro

− ¡Shikamaru! – exclamo Naruto

− ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en otro lado arreglando tu cara? – dijo Shikamaru

− Qué gracioso, a estas horas deberías estar durmiendo – se burló Naruto

− Bueno, tou-san me pidió que viniera con él pero no preguntes la razón – dijo monótonamente

− Parecen que se conocen – susurró Misato a ambos muchachos

− Saludos, Lady Tsunade – saludó Shikaku con respeto – ha pasado el tiempo

− Oh, tú eres el hijo de la familia Nara – sonrió Tsunade – espero que sigan cuidando bien de los ciervos, saqué buenas medicinas de esos cuernos

− Ah, sí – asintió Shikaku – los ciervos están bien

− ¿Quién es la rubia? ¿Y por qué mi tou-san le habla como si fuera su jefa? – preguntó Shikamaru a sus amigos

− ¿No lo sabes? Ella es el Quinto Hokage – respondió Naruto, Shikamaru lo miró sorprendido – y no es una chica, de hecho es una señora cincuentona

− Los veré pronto, vámonos Naruto y Misato – se despidió Tsunade

− ¡Hasta luego, nos vamos al Hospital! – exclamó Naruto arrastrando a Misato con él – ¡Shikamaru luego te mostraré la súper técnica que desarrollé!

− ¡Adiós, Shikamaru! – sonrió Misato corriendo junto a Naruto

Cuando Shikamaru y Shikaku se quedaron solos, el joven no podía creer que esa mujer fuese Hokage así que decidió compartir su opinión con su padre.

− ¿Enserio esa mujer es el Quinto Hokage? – preguntó Shikamaru incrédulo

− Cuidado, Shikamaru – advirtió Shikaku – esa mujer es uno de los ninjas más fuertes que conozco, no te dejes llevar por su apariencia

− ¿Sí?

− Después de todo, hay una razón por la que es la única mujer dentro los Legendarios Sannin – respondió Shikaku

− Entiendo, pero no entiendo por qué una mujer Hokage osea no creo que sea perjudicial pero realmente ¿es una buena idea? – Shikaku bufó – ay, por favor ya sabes cómo son… jamás las podremos comprender, nunca sabes a qué atenerte con ellas, la cosa más simple las puede hacer enojar y siempre están jugando con tu mente. Y por supuesto tratan de obligarte a hacer lo que quieren, básicamente son un dolor de cabeza – explicó Shikamaru recordando a sus compañeras kunoichi

− Hmm, escucha Shikamaru – comenzó Shikaku poniendo su brazo en su hombro – recuerda que sin las mujeres, ni siquiera existiríamos y créeme que ellas hacen que seamos mejores hombres de lo que seríamos sin ellas – sonrió – hasta la más fuerte de ellas no teme ser amable con el hombre que ama – rio suavemente – algún día comprenderás de lo que hablo pero bueno debemos darnos prisa, terminar nuestros asuntos y volver a casa. Ya sabes cómo se pone tu madre cuando nos tardamos

− Bueno, si una mujer lo hizo mejor persona entonces no tengo interés en saber cómo era antes – habló Shikamaru para sí mismo

Rápidamente, Shikamaru siguió a su padre dentro de la Torre Hokage.

**En el Hospital de Konoha**

Tsunade acompañada de los genin entró a la habitación de Sasuke. Misato vio que Sakura estaba allí velando por Sasuke.

− ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó Tsunade

− ¿Quién es usted? – cuestionó Sakura confundida – _quien quiera que sea es hermosa – pensó Sakura _

− ¡Hey, Sakura! No lo vas a creer, ella viene a mejorarlo todo otra vez – sonrió Naruto un poco colorado

− No te preocupes, Sasuke va a estar muy bien – dijo Misato acomodando su pelo

− Usted debe ser de quién me habló Gai-sensei – habló Sakura mirando a Tsunade – por favor, salve a Sasuke

− Bueno, veré qué puedo hacer – asintió Tsunade sonriendo

− Misato, ¿no deberías estar inconsciente? – preguntó Sakura

− Aaa… mm… pues pude curarme sola – respondió la pelirroja nerviosamente, Sakura asintió

En ese momento, Tsunade comenzó a aplicarle Ninjutsu Médico a Sasuke. Al parecer, lo tenía difícil ya que estaba tardando unos minutos en curarlo.

Finalmente, Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente con aspecto confundido. Misato vio que Sakura comenzó a llorar de alegría mientras que Naruto lo saludaba contento.

Sasuke no respondió al saludo, simplemente se sentó en la cama. Misato vio que tenía la mirada perdida, eso no le gustaba nada. Como si estuviera vacío.

− ¡Sasuke! – exclamó Sakura emocionada abrazándolo con fuerza

− Oye, has vuelto – sonrió Naruto pero un poco triste

Misato observó preocupada a Naruto ya que se lo veía triste pero al instante supo por qué. Era por Sakura, que abrazaba a Sasuke. Suspiró cansinamente, este triángulo amoroso traería problemas.

Sin más, Naruto se fue de la habitación con aspecto deprimente. Misato lo siguió al instante.

Tsunade rio para sí misma, frente a ella había un cuadrado amoroso. Sonrió al ver que el muchacho Uchiha frunció el ceño al ver a Misato irse tras Naruto. Esto era una novela.

Después de aquello, se dirigieron a la habitación de Kakashi en donde Tsunade repitió la operación y Kakashi se despertó completamente agotado.

− Ay, qué desgracia – dijo Tsunade con las manos en la cintura – ser sacado de la jugada por dos infelices como ellos, ¿no se suponía que eras el mejor?

− Siento decepcionarla – habló Kakashi con voz aburrida

− ¡Bueno, ya está Kakashi-sensei! ¡Sólo unos más y hemos terminado! – aplaudió Naruto

− Ahora sigue, Rock Lee – dijo Misato

− ¡Sí, sí! ¡Lee está al lado! – chilló Maito Gai

En el pasillo se cruzaron a Rock Lee que iba caminando con sus muletas a su habitación. Tsunade lo miró fijamente.

− ¡Lee! ¡Mira quién vino a verte! – gritó Gai – ¡Es Lady Tsunade! – Lee miró sorprendido

− ¿Es uno de tus estudiantes, Gai? – cuestionó Tsunade

− ¡Sí! ¡Más que un estudiante es como un hijo!

− Ya veo – asintió la mujer – Naruto, Misato ¿enserio seguirán perdiendo el tiempo aquí?

− ¡Ah! ¡Tiene razón! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Se supone que debo reunirme con Iruka-sensei! – exclamó Naruto

− Bueno, yo tengo que atender ciertos asuntos – dijo Misato misteriosamente

− Está bien, mejor dense prisa

− ¡La dejaremos sola desde aquí, dattebayo! – gritó Naruto

− De acuerdo, chicos

Con tranquilidad, Misato se retiró de allí. Se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke para ver cómo estaba. Abrió la puerta corrediza y vio que Sakura estaba allí también. Al parecer, Sasuke estaba en un profundo sueño.

− ¡Misato! – exclamó Sakura aliviada – mi oka-san me pidió hacerle unos recados y no puedo quedarme, ¿podrías por favor cuidar a Sasuke?

− No hay problema, ve tranquila – asintió Misato – además es mi compañero de equipo, no podría dejarlo solo

Sakura le agradeció y se fue rápidamente. Misato se sentó en la silla donde había estado Sakura y miró atentamente a su amigo. Recordó todo lo que había sucedido en el hotel. Ella frunció el ceño al recordar la mirada de odio que puso Sasuke al ver a Itachi. Por primera vez en su vida, dudaba de que pudiera evitar que se dirija al camino de la venganza. Era demasiado odio.

− Sasuke, eres un idiota – murmuró Misato con tristeza – me preocupo mucho por ti, no quiero perderte – finalizó apretando los puños

Misato vio que se removía en sus sueños, como si sufriera. Vio que una lágrima cayó por su rostro. Estaba sufriendo así que ella se acercó y tomó su mano traspasándole un poco de su chakra calmante al igual que había hecho en el Bosque de la Muerte.

Sorprendentemente, Sasuke se calmó notablemente. Respiraba suavemente. Misato sonrió y simplemente contempló su sueño hasta que lentamente sus párpados comenzaron a caer haciendo que cayera en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente, Misato se despertó confundida y vio que estaba acostada en la cama del hospital. Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado. Era cerca del mediodía. Suspiró, ese chico se había ido.

Sin saber qué hacer, Misato se dirigió a su hogar y vio que Zabuza y Haku todavía no habían vuelto de la misión. Había tierra sobre los muebles y el piso estaba un tanto sucio así que decidió tomarse el día para limpiar la casa.

La mañana siguiente llegó y Misato sentía una terrible necesidad de hacer algo productivo así que decidió ir hacia la Torre Hokage para ver cómo iba Tsunade-obasan con su nuevo cargo.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta como hacía siempre y Tsunade le concedió el permiso. Misato entró.

− Buenos días, Tsunade-obasan – saludó Misato felizmente

− Buen día, Misato – dijo Tsunade un poco desganada

− ¿Qué sucede?

− Estoy preocupada por Lee, la operación tiene la probabilidad de un 50% de éxito – respondió Tsunade seria – y la otra posibilidad es que puede morir

− Oh, Kami – murmuro Misato – pero estás leyendo libros de medicina, ¿qué planeas hacer?

− Estuve analizando el estilo de curación de Kabuto, y aplicando su metodología tendría que activar todas sus células a la vez, sería más fácil ir por partes porque hacerlo al mismo tiempo sería muy agresivo – explicó Tsunade

− Tsunade-obasan, ¿no te preguntaste cómo pude salir del agotamiento mental por mí misma? – dijo Misato de repente

− Lo había olvidado – respondió Tsunade sorprendida – ¿cómo lo hiciste?

− Yo estaba consciente en mi mente, luchando contra mí misma para tomar el control de mi cuerpo pero nada era posible – comenzó Misato recordando aquello – estaba desesperada e hice algo que pudo haberme matado – Tsunade frunció el ceño

− ¿Qué hiciste, Misato? – preguntó Tsunade levantando la voz

− Te-enía que hacerlo, yo-o – tartamudeó la chica – mira – dijo quitándose su banda ninja de la frente, Tsunade amplió los ojos sorprendida – he estado desarrollando el Byakugou no Jutsu de otra forma y se formó este rombo rosa luego de haber acumulado chakra Yin – Tsunade no podía creer lo que escuchaba

− ¡¿Me estás diciendo que has acumulado chakra Yin por separado del chakra Yang?! ¡¿Estás loca, Misato?! – gritó Tsunade – ¡Podría haberte costado la vida!

− ¡Lo sé! – gritó Misato – ¡Pero mi cuerpo funciona diferente al tuyo por eso no podía acumular los chakras juntos!

− Está bien, continúa – gruñó Tsunade intentando calmarse

− En el Bosque de la Muerte, Naruto, Sasuke y yo fuimos atacados por Orochimaru – dijo Misato causando que Tsunade frunciera el ceño – Naruto quedó inconsciente por un sello de Orochimaru, Sasuke no tenía chakra y estaba herido, y yo no tenía chakra… no me quedaba otra opción… tuve que liberar el sello con solo el chakra Yin

− ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Tsunade – ¡¿Liberarlo, Misato?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

− ¡Escúchame! – gritó Misato haciendo que Tsunade se callara – luché contra Orochimaru con el chakra del sello y pude hacer que Naruto y Sasuke escaparan, tuve que hacerlo y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho – finalizó firmemente

− ¿Qué te pasó después? No me digas que no te quedaron efectos – dijo Tsunade con enojo

− Quedé inconsciente y _milagrosamente_ reviví. Eso es todo pero volviendo al tema, activé una cantidad mínima de chakra Yin y eso hizo que pudiera recobrar el control de mi cuerpo – explicó Misato

− No lo puedo creer, Misato – dijo Tsunade pasmada – has arriesgado tu vida dos veces al utilizar el chakra Yin en estado puro

− Lo sé, lo siento – se disculpó Misato con sinceridad

− Pero haz protegido a tus compañeros y no te disculpes, es el deber de un shinobi – sonrió Tsunade levemente – simplemente me preocupo por ti, después de todo eres mi familia

− Arigatou, Tsunade-obasan – sonrió Misato dándole un abrazo

− Ahora, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con Rock Lee?

− Ah cierto, pues con mi chakra Yin puedo volver a utilizar una cantidad mínima y aplicarlo en las vértebras de Lee como dijiste y eso hará que se regeneren completamente y pueda volver a la normalidad – explico Misato mientras a Tsunade se le hinchaba una vena en la frente

− ¿Qué te he dicho de usar ese chakra? – dijo Tsunade con enojo

− ¡Pero esta es la última vez! Sé los riesgos que conlleva pero Lee lo necesita – respondió Misato seriamente

− Déjame pensarlo, si es como dices su probabilidades aumentan enormemente – dijo Tsunade reflexionando – pero con tantas células cutáneas y músculos internos, activarlas al mismo tiempo será un poco difícil

− Trabajé a nivel celular con el Sello Maldito del Clan Hyuga, sé que esto es diferente pero tengo la experiencia suficiente – informó Misato segura de sí misma – puedo ayudarte, lo haremos juntas

− Está bien, lo haremos – sonrió Tsunade – las probabilidades han aumentado un 65%

− ¡Genial! – aplaudió Misato felizmente

− Pero estudiarás el caso conmigo hasta estar completamente preparada – dijo Tsunade con seriedad

− ¡Hai!

− Por cierto, búscate otro lugar para ponerte esa banda ninja – sonrió la mujer – es hora de presumir ese sello – rio y Misato asintió colocando la banda en su brazo izquierdo

Sin esperar más, ambas mujeres tomaron las pilas de libros de medicina y procedieron a estudiarlos arduamente. Las horas pasaban y las dos leían intensamente los libros con atención. Su meta era adquirir los conocimientos necesarios para que la operación de Lee saliera a la perfección. Debían saber los más mínimos detalles por si se presentaba alguna situación desfavorable.

A la madrugada, Misato se quedó dormida sobre un libro. Tsunade continuaba leyendo pero decidió descansar ya que no serviría leer así. Miró a su sobrina y vio que estaba dormida. Sonrió, aquella niña tenía el potencial de superarle enormemente. Con tan solo desarrollar una nueva forma de adquirir el Byakugou no Jutsu, le había superado en cierta forma.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Tsunade se despertó bruscamente al sentir un dolor terrible en su espalda. Suspirando aplicó chakra médico y sintió el alivio. Miró la hora y vio que faltaba poco para la presentación oficial de su cargo como Hokage.

Se dirigió a Misato que dormía babeando la tapa del libro de medicina. Rodó los ojos y la despertó. La niña casi se cae de la silla pero la atrapó justo a tiempo.

− Lo siento – dijo Misato bostezando ruidosamente

− Tenemos que irnos, está por comenzar mi presentación de Hokage – informó Tsunade colocándose su sombrero Hokage

− ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Voy a verla desde abajo!

− No – dijo Tsunade de espaldas para darse vuetla – quiero que me acompañes – sonrió

− Arigatou – agradeció Misato felizmente

Ambas fueron al techo de la Torre Hokage y vieron que miles de personas esperaban su aparición. Allí mismo pero más atrás, estaban el Consejo y Jiraiya. Misato se posicionó junto a ellos mientras Tsunade se acercaba a la baranda.

− ¡A partir de hoy debo proteger a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas! – exclamó Tsunade quitándose el sombrero de forma dramática – ¡Porque soy el Quinto Hokage!

Los habitantes de la aldea aplaudieron efusivamente al Quinto Hokage. La voluntad de fuego continuaba ardiendo.

Misato aplaudió felizmente a su tía. Estaba orgullosa de ella y feliz de que sea parte de su vida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	35. La Partida

¡Hola a todos! ¡Les traigo un nuevo capítulo! El domingo no estaré en mi casa así que por eso estoy publicando antes.

¡Disfruten!

**CrazyLife70: **¡Gracias! Es muy gracioso lo del cuadrado amoroso jajaja. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo :3 ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"La única persona en tu camino eres tú. Es hora de dejarla ir"_

Luego de que Tsunade Senju asumiera su cargo de Hokage, las cosas para el equipo siete no habían mejorado. Una misión fue dada al equipo que debían completar sin la supervisión de Kakashi debido a que este se encontraba realizando otro tipo de misiones al igual que los demás jounin.

La misión consistía en proteger a Idate, un joven que debía participar en una carrera ceremonial en contra de un clan rival para resolver la disputa entre ambos clanes. Idate, sin embargo, tenía una fuerte aversión por los ninjas.

Al inicio de la carrera, él corre en la dirección equivocada, confundiendo a todos. El Equipo 7 sigue a Idate a otro puerto, lo que lo convierte en un mejor punto de partida de la parte navegación de la carrera, debido a los vientos y la corriente.

En el camino, son atacados por los ninjas de lluvia del examen Chūnin, que han sido contratados por el otro clan. El Equipo 7 defiende a Idate y le piden que nade hacia la orilla, mientras que ellos siguen adelante. Lo hace, pero se enfrenta a Aoi, un ninja de la aldea de la lluvia.

Aoi se burla de Idate y lo ataca. El Equipo 7, que aún están nadando hacia la isla, es atacado bajo el agua por los ninjas de la lluvia. Naruto utiliza el primer paso de la formación del Rasengan para crear un enorme torbellino que los salva.

Al instante, tratar de rescatar a Idate, pero al llegar no puede competir con Aoi, que lo envenena y se va. Misato le da todas las medicinas que Tsunade le había dado mientras utiliza Ninjutsu Médico, y buscan refugio en una cueva.

Idate les explica que una vez fue un ninja de Konoha, pero fue engañado por Aoi para traicionar a la aldea después de reprobar el examen de Chunin.

Fukusuke, el líder del clan rival comienza a celebrar con las mujeres y banquetes cuando Aoi le advierte de que podría estar celebrando antes de tiempo. Naruto, llevando a Idate, sube el largo tramo de escaleras hasta el Santuario Todoroki.

Idate agarra el orbe y se dirige en su propio pie, pero pronto se enfrenta a Aoi, esperándolo con la espada de Raijin. Tanto Naruto con su Rasengan como Sasuke con su Chidori son repelidos por la espada, aunque este último es capaz de romperla un poco. Misato contribuye sosteniendo al ninja con su kekkei genkai Mokuton.

Luego de esto, Sasuke es derrotado por su falta de chakra y heridas físicas por lo que correspondía a Naruto y Misato derrotar a Aoi para que Idate pudiera continuar la carrera. Después de varios ataques, los ninjas son capaces de derrotar a Aoi utilizando Rasengan y las Cadenas de Diamantina. La espada de Aoi antiguamente pertenecía a Nidaime Hokage por lo que Misato la toma y la guarda en su pergamino de invocaciones para devolverla a la aldea.

Idate logra ponerse al día con el rival gracias a las palabras de aliento y determinación de Naruto. Finalmente, Idate gana la carrera. El Clan Wasabi tiene el control del pueblo y prometieron la prosperidad de este.

Cuando se van de la Tierra del Té, Sasuke comienza a recordar las palabras de Aoi diciendo que no era más que un ninja débil incapaz de derrotar a su hermano mayor. Eso le afectó mucho y sus celos por la fuerza de Naruto se incrementaron aún más.

En la aldea, Sasuke fue internado en el Hospital para que curaran sus heridas y restos de veneno. Por lo tanto, el muchacho debía quedarse unos días allí.

Mientras tanto, Misato se reúne con Zabuza y Haku que habían llegado de la misión. Los tres se dirigen a una tienda de té para ponerse al día. Luego de un largo rato, Misato sentía que algo andaba mal. Se despidió de ellos y fue directo al hospital.

Al llegar se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke. Estando en la puerta, sintió el chakra de su amigo y estaba muy turbulento. Sentimientos negativos lo invadían. No estaba solo, Sakura y Naruto estaban con él. Ella decidió entrar.

− ¡Hola! – saludó Misato pero la escena que encontró fue sorprendente

Sakura le tendió una manzana pelada a Sasuke pero este en su estado le pegó un manotazo y la manzana salió volando. Naruto se enojó por ello y Sasuke lo miró con odio.

− Oye, ¿a qué se deben esos ojos? – preguntó Naruto con cierto enojo

− Naruto quiero que te enfrentes contra mí, pelea contra mí – dijo Sasuke con furia

− ¡¿Qué?! – chilló Sakura

− Estamos en un hospital, abuela Tsunade te acaba de curar. ¿de qué estás hablando? – negó Naruto

− ¡Cállate y pelea! – gritó Sasuke activando su Sharingan, Naruto lo miró sorprendido – ¿realmente crees que me salvaste? ¡No me importa que sea el Quinto Hokage!

− ¿Qué, dattebayo?

− ¡Después de todo, tú querías pelear contra mí! – exclamó Sasuke saltando de la cama – pues parece que ha llegado tu oportunidad, eso o al menos que te acobardes

− Sasuke, no hagas esto – murmuró Sakura

− De hecho, es perfecto – sonrió Naruto complacido – he pensado en lo mucho que deseo patear tu trasero

− Oigan, ustedes dos – habló Misato seriamente – cálmense, ¿qué es lo que pretenden?

− Tú también, Misato – dijo Sasuke mirándola intensamente con su sharingan – quiero pelear contra ti también

− ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

− Síganme – ordenó Sasuke

Los tres subieron al techo junto con Sakura. Naruto y Sasuke se posicionaron uno en frente del otro a una distancia considerable para comenzar la batalla.

− Cuando venza a Naruto, pelearé contra ti – le dijo Sasuke a Misato

− Haz lo que quieras – respondió Misato decepcionada

− Já – rio Naruto

− ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Sasuke con su sharingan activado

− No me rio porque sea gracioso, es por la emoción – Naruto lo miró con determinación – porque sé que hoy será el día en el que finalmente te derrote

− ¿Qué dijiste? – gruñó Sasuke con furia – no digas tonterías inepto perdedor

− No seré ningún perdedor después de derrotarte hoy, ¿oíste? –dijo Naruto prepotente

− Tú, un idiota como tú no puede darse el lujo de ser tan altivo y orgulloso – habló Sasuke

− Já, ¿qué pasó con el Sasuke calmado y controlado? ¿Tan nervioso te pongo? – se burló Naruto – creo que decidiste pelear conmigo sin pensar que eso te pondría tan nervioso, ¿verdad?

− Hagámoslo ahora – dijo Sasuke con voz extrañamente tranquila

− Ponte tu banda y lo haremos, te espero

− No te preocupes, no la necesito – respondió Sasuke con mirada depredadora

− Hazlo ya, anda – ordenó Naruto

− No hay razón para ponérmela porque no podrás hacerme ni un rasguño en la frente – se burló Sasuke

− Ese no es el punto, tú sabes que el ponerte la banda testifica que la pelea es entre iguales para los shinobi de la Hoja – explicó Naruto tocando su banda

− Ahí estás actuando activo y orgulloso otra vez – habló Sasuke enojado – ¿de verdad crees que somos iguales?

− Claro que sí, en todo este tiempo jamás me he considerado inferior a ti en ningún aspecto – respondió Naruto

− ¡Eres una vergüenza absoluta!

− ¡El solo estar junto a ti me avergüenza por lo débil que eres, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto en respuesta – ¿me equivoco, Sasuke?

− ¡Naruto!

− ¡Sasuke!

Ambos ninjas corrieron hacia el otro dispuestos a comenzar la pelea. Se dieron un puñetazo pero los dos lograron detener el puño del otro. Sasuke intentó darle una patada pero Naruto lo detuvo. Al ver que no lo lograba, Sasuke se apoyó en el suelo y logró dar un giro para poder propinarle la patada. Naruto salió volando pero rápidamente volvió a la pelea.

La pelea de taijutsu comenzó a ponerse cada vez más intensa. Por el momento, Sasuke estaba peleando de mejor forma que Naruto. Finalmente Naruto se puso al día y ambos iban iguales. Se pegaban en cada instante con distintas técnicas aprendidas en su carrera ninja.

Finalmente, Naruto hizo su jutsu tan conocido. El jutsu multiclones de sombras. Centenares de clones de sombra rodearon a Sasuke y comenzaron a atacarlo.

Sasuke comenzó a derrotar a los clones utilizando su taijutsu con Sharingan activado. Los derrotaba al instante con simples golpes pero lo estaba cansando. Por esa razón, decidió hacer un jutsu de fuego para eliminar a todos los clones de un solo golpe.

− ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! – exclamó Sasuke haciendo los sellos y disparando una gran bola de fuego

Luego de ese poderoso ataque, Naruto decidió poner en marcha su técnica Rasengan. Sasuke sorprendido por el chakra circular que veía formarse, comenzó a preparar su Chidori. Misato sabía que esto se estaba poniendo feo.

− ¡Dejen de pelear! – exclamó Sakura

− ¡Chidori!

− ¡Rasengan!

− ¡Basta! – gritó Sakura dispuesta a detenerlos

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto se acercaban corriendo para chocar sus técnicas, Sakura comenzó a correr hacia ellos para intervenir.

Misato vio que Sakura quería intervenir de alguna forma pero solo la matarían. Maldijo a la chica, debía salvarla de una muerte segura. Sakura estaba a punto de ser el objetivo de ambas técnicas cuando Misato utilizó el Hiraishin no Jutsu para teletransportarse junto a ella y la empujó hacia atrás para alejarla.

Ambas técnicas ya estaban muy cerca y Misato ya no tenía tiempo de teletransportarse así que simplemente esperó la colisión.

Justo antes de que los jutsus tocaran el cuerpo de la chica, Kakashi hizo su aparición tomando ambas muñecas de sus estudiantes y desviándolos hacia dos tanques de agua.

− Naruto, ¿eso es lo que creo que es? – preguntó Kakashi haciendo referencia a la técnica – ¿qué creen que están haciendo aquí arriba? – miró a ambos – eso fue un poco intenso para un encuentro amistoso, ¿no creen? ¿qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos? – ninguno respondió ya que estaban desenganchando sus brazos de los tanques – ¿qué estabas pensando? ¿realmente pensabas matarlos, Sasuke? Creías considerar esa idea de superioridad que tienes, el Chidori no es algo para usar contra un amigo o compañero de la aldea de la Hoja – Sasuke frunció el ceño – ¿cuándo piensas madurar, Sasuke? ¿esto fue por tu encuentro con Itachi?

− Hmp – respondió Sasuke dando un salto hacia atrás de los tanques

En ese momento, Sasuke vio que el jutsu Rasengan había destrozado al tanque por lo tanto era más poderoso que el Chidori. Dio un puñetazo a la pared con furia y se fue del lugar.

Jiraiya llegó al lugar justo en el instante en que intervino Kakashi, vio lo que habían hecho y no le gustó nada.

− Vaya, vaya – suspiró Kakashi – es mucho para un equipo. Supongo que fuiste tú quien le enseñó esa técnica – comentó el ninja a Jiraiya – ¿no crees que es un poco joven para manejar ese jutsu? Piensa que pudo haber matado a Sasuke y Misato, sé que quieres protegerlo de los Akatsuki pero aun así confiarle un jutsu como ese…

− No me vengas con ese sermón – cortó Jiraiya – tú le enseñaste el Chidori a Sasuke, sé que es impulsivo pero jamás pensé que usaría un jutsu tan poderoso contra un colega de su aldea – miró al cielo – obviamente tienen problemas pero ¿por qué demonios actuarían así?

− Esto no es nada nuevo

− ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Jiraiya

− Ay cielos, piénsalo bien. Su relación es muy diferente a la que tu tenías con Orochimaru – respondió Kakashi

− Ya entendí – suspiró Jiraiya

− Para Naruto, Sasuke es un colega y un rival al mismo tiempo. De hecho esa lucha es la que hace que se esfuerce día a día, es por eso que no se deja menospreciar por Sasuke – explicó Kakashi mirando a su alumno – él ha seguido sus pasos muy de cerca desde el primer día en la Academia. En cuanto a Naruto lo que pensemos nosotros no importa, solo hay una persona de la que le importa su aprobación y es Sasuke – continuó – por otro lado es duro para Sasuke ver cómo las habilidades de Naruto se desarrollan tan rápidamente, ha crecido muy rápido. Sasuke debe sentirse como si no avanzara. Hay algo muy poderoso que impulsa a Naruto y con Sasuke es igual

− Hablas de venganza – habló Jiraiya – su rencor por Itachi puede llevarlo muy lejos

− Sasuke no puede reconocer las habilidades de Naruto, tiene miedo de que al reconocerlas se degrade a él mismo – comentó Kakashi – parece difícil trabajar con tal rivalidad

− No es una rivalidad muy sana, es momento de que tenga una charla con alguien

− Bien, entonces te encargo a Naruto – suspiró Kakashi – ahora tengo una misión y luego veré ese asunto del Chidori

Sakura se fue en el momento en que Sasuke desapareció del lugar pero Misato se quedó de pie en la terraza mirando el cielo con tristeza. Kakashi se acercó a ella de un salto.

− Misato, todo estará bien – sonrió Kakashi a través de su máscara – tranquila. Dentro de poco volverán a ser los mismos, anímate ¿sí?

− Sensei, no me mienta – dijo Misato tristemente – sé que esto empeorará – y con eso Misato se teletransportó

La joven se teletransportó a la Torre Hokage para averiguar si Lee había aceptado hacer la operación. En momentos como ese no podía darse el lujo de distraerse.

− Tsunade-obasan – saludó Misato desganada

− Misato – sonrió la Hokage – ¿por qué esa cara larga?

− Tuve un mal día – respondió

− Ah, bueno – asintió entendiendo que no quería hablar – tengo buenas noticias, Lee ha aceptado hacer la operación así que ahora mismo la haremos

− ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Genial! – sonrió Misato por primera vez en el día

Luego de que Tsunade le informara sobre la noticia, se dirigieron al quirófano. Se vistieron acorde al protocolo de desinfección, hicieron los demás preparativos y finalmente trajeron a Rock Lee en una camilla.

− Lady Tsunade, Misato confío en ustedes – sonrió Lee con entusiasmo

− Todo saldrá bien, Lee – aseguró Misato con una sonrisa resplandeciente

− Eres un ángel, Misato – murmuró Lee mientras le hacía efecto la anestesia

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a trabajar. Al principio, Misato tuvo cierta impresión al ver la columna en primer plano pero se recompuso y tal como habían planeado arreglaron algunas zonas musculares con ninjutsu médico.

Tsunade se encargó de curar todos los puntos colaterales dañados que no habían podido ser curados normalmente.

Las horas pasaban y las ninjas médicos continuaban el arduo trabajo siendo observadas por otros médicos y enfermeras que estaban sorprendidos por sus habilidades.

La hora de usar el chakra Yin de Misato había llegado. Ella suspiró con tranquilidad y procedió a liberar una cantidad mínima de chakra para sanar oficialmente las vértebras de Lee.

El sello de su frente brilló de color rosa y unas pequeñas marcas se desplazaron por su frente a la vista. Tsunade observó todo el procedimiento con atención, no podían permitirse errores.

Al tener la cantidad correcta de chakra, Misato tocó las costillas de Lee y las líneas que se habían desplazado en su frente se traspasaron a su cuerpo ampliándose cada vez más hasta llegar a las vértebras.

El poderoso chakra Yin comenzó a sanar instantáneamente aquellas vértebras que no podían ser curadas normalmente. A la vista de todos, el chakra comenzó a regenerar los nervios de la columna. Además se regeneraron otros músculos de la zona y demás partes del cuerpo.

Finalmente, la columna de Lee estaba completamente curada y solo necesitaría rehabilitación por unas semanas. Tsunade cerró la cirugía sin altibajos, realizaron otros controles y llevaron a Lee a sala intensiva para mantenerlo en observación.

− Bien hecho, Misato – felicitó Tsunade complacida

− Arigatou, shisou – sonrió Misato

Después de la operación, Misato decidió tomar un paseo por la aldea. Ya era de noche, no había nadie en la calle. Algo le decía que fuera cerca de las puertas de entrada y se dirigió allí. En ese momento, vio a su amigo marcharse.

− Te vas sin despedirte – habló Misato

− Es más de medianoche, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke

− Estaba dando un paseo

− Deberías irte a la cama – dijo Sasuke caminando por su lado

− Claro, y dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que mi mejor amigo se marcha así sin más – dijo Misato con sarcasmo

− No es de tu incumbencia, no te metas en mis asuntos – advirtió Sasuke

− Según recuerdo, siempre estuve junto a ti cuando podía – habló Misato con tristeza – junto a tu familia

− No lo recuerdo

− Ese día en el parque cuando te presenté a Naruto y luego jugamos en la arena… ese día empezó nuestra historia como amigos – recordó Misato al borde de las lágrimas – todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos nos unió, los tres nos hicimos mejores amigos ¿también olvidaste eso?

− Sí – respondió Sasuke sin emociones y continuó – lo sabía yo no soy igual a ti, ya estoy en un sendero donde nadie puede seguirme. Por un tiempo pensé que ese camino en que estábamos los cuatro podía sustituir al de la venganza pero no, me he decidido por la venganza porque esa siempre ha sido la razón de mi vida

− Ya veo – habló Misato limpiándose un par de lágrimas

− Cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino en frente así que no intentes detenerme – avisó el muchacho

− No te detendré – dijo Misato firmemente pero con tristeza – pero cuando llegue cierto momento te revelaré algo

− No me interesa

− Por supuesto que no te interesa ahora, quizás después – respondió Misato monótonamente – así que simplemente espero que te vaya bien con el idiota de Orochimaru – dijo con enojo dándose media vuelta para irse

En ese preciso instante, Sasuke se posicionó cara a cara a Misato ya que esta se había dado vuelta. Ella levantó la mirada y Sasuke correspondió con una mirada intensa. Ojos miel observaron los ojos ébano y viceversa.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke activó su Sharingan y acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente y la besó. El beso fue tan corto que no le dio tiempo a Misato para procesarlo. Sasuke miró su rostro unos segundos más con su Sharingan activado aprovechando su estado de sorpresa.

− Gracias por todo, Misato – dijo Sasuke con sinceridad para luego tocar un punto de presión en su cuello y desmayarla

Sasuke la tomó en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Como no tenía mucho tiempo la recostó en un banco del camino y sacó una frazada de su mochila para cubrirla.

Antes de irse oficialmente, la observó dormir un momento y murmurando unas palabras se despidió. Se colocó la mochila y continuó su camino.

Desde ese momento, Sasuke continuaría su camino de venganza hasta obtener sus objetivos. No se detendría por nada ni por nadie. Él había elegido su destino.

Al día siguiente, Misato se despertó por los rayos del sol alumbrando su rostro. Al recordar lo sucedido se dirigió directamente a la Torre Hokage para informar que Sasuke se había ido.

En el camino a la oficina del Hokage se encontró con Shikamaru que casualmente la buscaba.

− ¡Misato! – llamó Shikamaru

− ¡No tengo tiempo, Shikamaru! ¡Debo informar a Lady Tsunade que Sasuke se fue de la aldea! – habló Misato como loro

− Ya lo sabe, Sakura le informó en la madrugada – dijo Shikamaru – la dejó noqueada en las puertas de la aldea

− ¿Enserio?

− Sí, Hokage-sama me dio la misión de traerlo de vuelta con un equipo integrado de genin a mi consideración – explicó Shikamaru – y por eso te estaba buscando, estás en el equipo

− Oh, está bien. ¡Busca a los demás y en quince minutos estoy en la entrada a la aldea! – exclamó Misato desapareciendo en un flash rojo

− Es rápida, eso es bueno – asintió Shikamaru

Misato entró a su casa rápidamente corriendo por todos lados recogiendo algunos kunai, senbon y shuriken. Guardó algunas medicinas y antídotos.

− ¿Quieres desayunar, Misato-chan? – preguntó Haku amablemente

− ¡Lo siento, no tengo tiempo! ¡Hasta luego! – exclamó Misato desapareciendo en un flash rojo

Haku parpadeó al ver que había desaparecido y se encogió de hombros. Ya se enteraría luego.

Cuando Misato llegó a la entrada estaban todos reunidos. Vio que estaban Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru y Naruto. Sonrió, era un excelente equipo.

− Bien como Misato ya llegó es hora de irnos – informó Shikamaru

− ¡Listo! ¡Andando, síganme! – exclamó Naruto entusiasmado

− Oye, Naruto se supone que soy el líder del escuadrón – interrumpió Shikamaru – sé que es un fastidio pero así son las cosas

− ¿Realmente crees que eres el más indicado para esta operación? Yo diría que no te ves muy confiable – comentó Naruto

− Por algo es chunin, Naruto – replicó Misato – deja de cuestionar su liderazgo y hazle caso

− Es hora de pensar un plan, Sasuke se dirige hacia el enemigo y pueden llegar a emboscarnos – habló Neji antes de que empezaran a discutir

− De entrada esta es una operación de rescate así que estaremos en posición de persecución – explicó Shikamaru – osea que el enemigo tiene una ventaja importante sobre nosotros, dicho esto he diseñado una formación de avance con la que podremos responder a ataques de enemigos… si alguno no obedece mis órdenes al pie de la letra nos matarán a todos – sentenció seriamente – avanzaremos en una fila con formación de ataque, como todos sabemos la posición más importante es la del que encabeza así que ese va a ser Kiba – lo miró – tú irás al frente, con todos los paseos que has dado con Akamaru eres el más familiarizado con el territorio de la Tierra del Fuego y con el olfato tan desarrollado que tienen podrán detectar el rastro de Sasuke y al mismo tiempo podrán captar cualquier trampa que el enemigo nos tienda – Kiba asintió comprendiendo – el segundo en la línea será el verdadero líder del escuadrón, desde esa posición yo podré dirigir a todos los de atrás usando señales de mano silenciosas y como voy a estar cerca de Kiba estaré en posición de reaccionar a cualquier situación – explicó Shikamaru – al medio, es la posición de Naruto porque eres el más hábil para ejecutar movimientos rápidos tanto como para adelante y para atrás de ti, tú eres la piedra angular y tienes el jutsu clones de sombras – continuó mientras Naruto escuchaba atentamente – el cuarto en la línea es Chouji que tal vez no es el más rápido pero tiene el poder de ataque más grande de los miembros del escuadrón – Chouji asintió – el quinto en la línea es Misato porque es un ninja médico y además es una sensor lo cual es ventajoso para detectar posibles enemigos o trampas a los alrededores, y también posees tu kekkei genkai de rápida respuesta lo cual nos protege en la retaguardia de la mitad – Misato asintió entendiendo – Kiba, Naruto, Chouji y yo responderíamos a ataques frontales y luego tú reforzarías – explicó ante la atenta mirada de Misato – eres nuestra segunda línea de ataque. Finalmente hasta atrás irás tú Neji, tu posición es la más difícil porque serás el vigía de retaguardia, quiero que uses tu Byakugan para escanear constantemente los puntos débiles de nuestras posiciones – finalizó arrodillándose en el suelo para mostrarles un pergamino – ¿está claro? Échenle un ojo a esto – señaló el pergamino – este diagrama muestra qué parte del perímetro es su responsabilidad, Kiba ve hacia el frente, yo soy responsable de la segunda vista general, Naruto cubrirá la izquierda, Chouji la derecha, Misato cubrirá ambas partes y mantendrá una vigilancia de modo sensor, Neji usando su Byakugan cubrirá toda la zona que dejemos hacia atrás – los genin asintieron – muy bien, ahora quiero familiarizarme con su armamento, necesito revisar todo el armamento ninja que llevarán por si hay una batalla así sabré con qué contamos; ¿alguien tiene una pregunta? – todos negaron con la cabeza – en vista de que no hay más nada qué decir, reservé lo más importante para el final. Pese a que lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo, Sasuke y yo nunca fuimos amigos, de hecho no me cae nada bien. Sin embargo, Sasuke es un ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja, es un compañero y podría ofrecer mi vida para ayudarlo. Ese es el espíritu de nuestra aldea, sé que deben pensar que soy un holgazán pero hoy no porque hoy también soy responsable de sus vidas – finalizó seriamente

− Jamás creí ver a Shikamaru actuando como un chunin, impresionante – comentó Kiba

− Definitivamente merece su ascenso de rango – sonrió Misato

− Bien, en cuanto revise el armamento nos vamos – dijo Neji con su seriedad normal – muéstrenme sus armas

Luego de que Neji revisara el armamento de todos los integrantes, todo estaba en orden por lo tanto había que comenzar la misión.

− Muy bien, hay que irnos – dijo Shikamaru

− ¡Esperen! – gritó una voz femenina

− ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? – preguntó Naruto al verla llegar

− Lady Hokage me contó todo – dijo Shikamaru – lo siento, Sakura. No puedo llevarte en esta misión. Sé que lo intentaste pero ni siquiera tú lograste convencer a Sasuke, ahora nuestra única opción es encontrarlo y obligarlo a volver a la aldea. Lo siento pero no puedes hacer más nada por él – explicó sin rodeos

− ¿Eso significa que Sasuke te rechazó? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido

− Naruto, te pediré algo – comenzó a hablar Sakura entre lágrimas – por única vez en la vida, tráelo a casa. Por favor, trae a mi Sasuke de regreso – continuó hablando mientras lloraba – yo hice todo lo que pude, lo intenté pero no pude evitar que dejara la aldea pero antes de eso ¡se encontró con Misato! – todos la miraron – él dijo que-e… - lloró más fuerte – Naruto, está en tus manos… tráelo de vuelta

− Qué impresionante, Sakura – respondió Naruto – realmente te preocupa mucho Sasuke, ya veo te causa mucho dolor y estás sufriendo demasiado. ¡No te preocupes por nada, yo traeré a Sasuke de vuelta! ¡Te lo juro por mi vida!

− Wow, tranquilo Naruto – comentó Kiba – qué fuertes declaraciones, ¿estás seguro que puedes prometerle eso?

− Claro, cuando yo doy mi palabra puedes contar con eso – afirmó Naruto – ese es mi camino ninja

− A ver, señores – comenzó Shikamaru mientras Misato lo miró con mala cara – y señorita – Misato sonrió – esta interrupción nos retrasó mucho así que tenemos que irnos

El escuadrón de rescate comenzó el largo camino para traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Tomaron la posición indicada por Shikamaru. La misión de rescate había comenzado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me he dado cuenta de que este fic en Wattpad es mucho más comentado y votado que aquí. En Wattpad, el fic tiene 1.03K de votos y 269 comentarios mientras que aquí 41 favs, 38 follows y 120 reviews.

Por supuesto que no me estoy quejando pero la diferencia es llamativa siendo que tienen casi la misma cantidad de lectores. Simplemente es curioso.

Por cierto, la historia está llegando a su fin así que dentro de unos pocos capítulos este fic estará finalizado.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	36. La Persecución Parte I

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

**Contriel: **¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Me encantan tus reacciones jajaja especialmente el "NO!" de Darth Vader. Sinceramente me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y quería decirte que habrá una segunda temporada del fic y se llamará "Crónicas de una kunoichi: Shippuden" ^-^ ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Solo te puedes volver realmente fuerte si tienes algo que proteger"_

El escuadrón de rescate ya llevaba una hora en viaje, todavía no lograban acercarse mucho a Sasuke y el grupo de Orochimaru. Estaban a una distancia considerable hasta que algo sucedió.

− ¿Akamaru? – preguntó Kiba a su perro ninja

− ¿Qué pasa con él? – cuestionó Shikamaru

− Huele sangre muy cerca de aquí – respondió Kiba olisqueando el aire

Continuaron saltando de rama en rama siendo guiados por Kiba que estaba teniendo bastantes problemas para diferenciar el aroma de Sasuke y de las otras personas heridas.

− Esto es lo que pasa, el aroma de estos dos se junta con el aroma de Sasuke y el de los otros cuatro – habló Kiba – los dos primeros quedaron atrás mientras que Sasuke y su grupo avanzó, ¿y ahora qué?

− Tal como creí – comentó Shikamaru – Sasuke tiene guardaespaldas

− ¡No hay duda! ¡Tenemos que ir tras Sasuke, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto

− ¿Quién murió y te nombró líder? – preguntó Kiba – la última vez, Shikamaru estaba a cargo de todo este show, deja que él decida ¿sí? – Naruto hizo mala cara pero asintió

− En vista de que Akamaru olió sangre, creo que hubo una batalla entre el grupo de Sasuke y el de los otros dos. Si vamos al punto donde se enfrentaron, tal vez consigamos información útil – explicó Shikamaru – pero es lógico que no podemos apresurarnos, podríamos hacer una trampa así que cuando nos acerquemos reconoceremos y tomaremos las cosas con calma

− Mientras hacemos eso, Sasuke cruzará la frontera de la Tierra del Fuego y se nos saldrá de las manos – habló Neji

− Shikamaru, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – preguntó Naruto en voz alta

− Seguiremos a Sasuke – respondió

− ¡Así se habla! ¡Sabía que elegirías lo correcto!

− Una cosa

− ¿Qué? – preguntó Naruto

− Esos tipos ya tuvieron una pelea así que seguramente están en guardia – explicó Shikamaru – a menos que sean unos tontos, deben saber que podría haber más ninjas en el camino. Hay muchas posibilidades de que haya trampas o hasta emboscadas así que a partir de aquí iremos con precaución – informó seriamente – quiero a todos, no solo a Akamaru si no a todos totalmente pendiente – advirtió – si ven cualquier cosa sospechosa den la alerta, tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que nos encuentren

− ¡Y cuando los encontremos voy a palearlos con mi nuevo jutsu! – exclamó Naruto con determinación

− Hay que tener cuidado, estos ninjas utilizan jutsus fuera de lo normal en otras palabras, jutsus prohibidos – comentó Misato mientras Shikamaru asentía

Los genins continuaron el camino saltando de árbol en árbol manteniendo la formación que su líder había creado. Ahora estaban más alerta que antes debido a que podrían ser emboscados.

− El aroma del enemigo está aquí rodeándonos – informó Kiba rápidamente

Misato se concentró lo suficiente para analizar a su alrededor. Había trampas y sellos explosivos.

− Fíjense bien en aquel árbol – dijo Shikamaru señalando el árbol con la mirada

− Un papel bomba – comentó Neji reconociendo el sello – estoy seguro que hay cinco más, están formando una barrera perímetro

− ¿Una barrera perímetro? – preguntó Chouji confundido

− Es un tipo de ninjutsu de trampa – aclaró Shikamaru – hay un retraso después de que el perímetro es violado dándole a la víctima el tiempo justo para llegar al centro del área para un efecto completo – explicó – es un jutsu muy complicado, aprendí de él en uno de los libros que mi padre me obligó a leer

− Ahora perderemos tiempo rodeándolo – bufó Kiba

El escuadrón no tuvo otra opción mas que rodear el perímetro y seguir el camino.

− Vaya, hay trampas por todos lados – comentó Misato

− Sí, pero son fáciles de localizar – dijo Shikamaru esquivando un alambre – esos tipos llevan prisa y han sido descuidados

− Naruto, hazme un favor y fíjate por dónde vas – regañó Kiba – no quiero que salgamos volando, hay trampas de alambre por todos lados

− Dime algo que no sepa – bufó Naruto a punto de pisar un alambre invisible

− ¡Naruto quieto! – gritó Shikamaru alarmado haciendo un sello – justo a tiempo lo detuve con mi jutsu de posesión de sombras

− ¡¿No te dije que te fijaras por donde caminabas, tarado?! – exclamó Kiba exasperado

Luego del susto, los genins continuaron el camino teniendo sumo cuidado con las trampas y vigilando a Naruto que no cayera en alguna.

Con respecto a los alambres invisibles, Shikamaru hizo un análisis.

− Ya veo, a un alambre lo alumbra la luz y el otro está camuflado – explicó – mientras te ocupas en evadir el primero, caes en el segundo

− Crearon una trampa en otra trampa – habló Neji – muy astutos esos sujetos

− Las otras trampas eran rápidas y absurdas para cuando te mueves deprisa – continuó Shikamaru – pero esta no

− Tal vez se detuvieron a descansar – comentó Misato mirando un alambre

− Tiene razón o tal vez alguien esté herido – concordó Neji y entrecerró los ojos – ¿o será parte de otra trampa?

En ese instante, Neji activó su Byakugan. Miró un punto fijo unos minutos hasta que dijo que los veía. Estaban descansando.

− ¡Pues vamos! ¡Muero por enseñarle a esos tipos lo que tengo! – exclamó Naruto emocionado

− ¿Eso crees? Odio desilusionarte chico listo pero yo también tengo un jutsu en el que he trabajado – presumió Kiba acompañado del ladrido de Akamaru

− Sí, yo también – comentó Chouji

− A ver, cálmense – dijo Shikamaru tranquilo – primero hay que hacer un plan y prepararlo todo, luego vamos y los sorprendemos – Misato asintió de acuerdo

El equipo se sentó en el suelo dispuesto a planear un plan de ataque. Por supuesto, Shikamaru organizaba todo con algunas ideas de Neji y Misato.

− Eso es, ahora Kiba el tiempo de esas bombas de humo es totalmente crucial ¿entiendes? – preguntó Shikamaru seriamente

− Entiendo – confirmó Kiba

− Bien, es hora de separarnos ahora – dijo Shikamaru

El plan había comenzado, los genin se separaron para rodear a los enemigos. En forma lenta y cautelosa se fueron ubicando en puntos estratégicos.

Mientras avanzaban, Misato sentía que estaban siendo vigilados de forma indirecta. Intentó no darle importancia hasta que se dio cuenta de que había muchas telarañas. Era extraño.

− Parece que los encontramos durmiendo – murmuró Shikamaru – aguarden, ¿dónde está Sasuke?

− Allí dentro – respondió Neji con su Byakugan activado

− Shikamaru – llamó Misato – creo que saben que estamos aquí

− Es posible – dijo Shikamaru contemplando la idea

− Sasuke está dentro de ese ataúd – afirmó Neji

− No digas que está muerto – habló Shikamaru preocupado

− Está sellado con un jutsu de barrera que no permite ver claramente a través de el – respondió Neji – considerando todo el problema que hicieron para atraparlo, no creo que lo hayan matado tan rápido

− Espero que así sea

De repente un kunai con tres sellos explosivos fue arrojado a ellos tres. Los genin se sorprendieron por haber sido descubiertos pero aún más por el kunai. Misato reaccionó rápidamente tomando del brazo a sus compañeros para teletransportarse a un árbol lejano.

Los sellos explosivos reaccionaron explotando intensamente. Una gran área fue afectada, pudieron haber muerto. La explosión fue tan intensa que el mismo viento los tiró del árbol cayendo al suelo quedando a los pies del enemigo.

− Vaya, vaya creí que saldría una serpiente de los arbustos pero solo encontré algunos ratoncitos – comentó un hombre con dos cabezas

− Un minuto, cálmense – detuvo Shikamaru nervioso – estamos aquí para negociar, no para pelear – Misato levantó una ceja, eso era inevitable – ¿podríamos hablar como personas racionales?

− Já, no debemos olvidar a tus amigos ¿verdad? – habló otro hombre con varios brazos

El extraño hombre con anatomía de araña jaló de unos hilos de chakra trayendo por los aires a Naruto, Chouji y Kiba. Todos habían sido descubiertos. Kiba lanzó una bomba de humo.

− ¿Eso de qué les servirá? – se burló – tírenme todas bombas de humo que quieran, aún los tengo – sonrió con maldad – estos hilos son tan finos que son casi invisibles. Son más fuertes de lo que parecen, ya debieron habérselos encontrados en el bosque

− Así que esa trampa doble de tres alambres que pusiste, de hecho, era más bien una trampa triple – analizó Shikamaru conmocionado

− Maldición – murmuró Misato

− Qué astuto, creo que eso te convierte en el inteligente del grupo – dijo Shikamaru

− ¡Pues tú serás el muerto del grupo! – exclamó queriendo avanzar pero no pudo – ¿qué? ¡Mi cuerpo! ¿Qué le pasa? – había sido poseído por la sombras de Shikamaru

− ¡Viejo, eso fue lo mejor! ¡Kiba los distrajo y tú los atrapaste! – exclamó Naruto sorprendido

− Sí, así es – sonrió el muchacho – tú no eres el único que puede dar sorpresas

− Impresionante, estaría más impresionado si no hubiera perfeccionado esa técnica también – dijo el hombre de dos cabezas

De repente dos kunai se dirigieron hacia Shikamaru lastimándolo lo cual lo llevó a deshacer la técnica de sombras. Un hombre gigante aprovechó e hizo un jutsu de tierra como barrera. La barrera era una cúpula de firmes rocas irrompibles.

− Agh, lo que faltaba – se quejó Shikamaru – es un tipo de barrera y estamos atrapados

− ¡Sácanos de aquí, dattebayo!

− Sí, como si eso fuera a servir

− Esto no es más que un simple muro – comentó Neji tocando las rocas

− No – dijo Misato llamando la atención de sus compañeros – esta es una barrera que absorbe nuestro chakra – ella estaba sentada haciendo un sello extraño

− ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Shikamaru

− El chakra del ninja está cubriéndonos y está preparado para tomar nuestro chakra, lo sé porque soy un sensor – respondió Misato poniéndose de pie

− ¡Já! Un muro es un muro y no existen muros impenetrables – dijo Kiba

− Podemos intentarlo, puede ser su debilidad creo – comentó Shikamaru – después de todo no nos queda nada más que correr el riesgo

Misato negó con la cabeza, eso no serviría. Ella tampoco tenía idea de cómo salir de allí. Kiba se preparó junto a Akamaru para realizar la técnica. Ambos hicieron un jutsu en forma de tornado gigante, la pared de rocas fue abollada pero se reconstruyó sola.

− Oigan, ¿vieron eso? – señaló Kiba la pared recostruida

− Sí, lo vimos – respondió Neji

− ¡Sáquenos! – exclamó Naruto perdiendo la paciencia

− Parece que sí es algo más que un simple muro – comentó Neji

− Lo dije antes – dijo Misato con cara de palo

Neji activó su Byakugan y dijo horrorizado que estaban absorbiendo los chakras. Misato miró indignada a su equipo, ella lo había dicho antes.

− ¡No pueden hacernos esto! ¡Quién quiera que sea sácanos de aquí ahora, dattebayo! – gritó Naruto exasperado

El tiempo pasaba y el escuadrón comenzaba a debilitarse por la absorción de chakra. Naruto y Misato estaban en mejor estado ya que poseían grandes fuentes de chakra. De igual forma, estaban un tanto débiles.

Cada minuto que pasaba era tiempo que perdían y chakra absorbido. Misato miró a sus compañeros y todos estaban sentados respirando pesadamente. El ritmo de absorción había aumentado. Si el secuaz de Orochimaru consumía por completo sus chakras, morirían. Ni siquiera podía teletransportarse.

Ella miró sus manos sintiendo como su chakra era llevado hacia afuera, absorbido. Miró a sus compañeros una vez más y decidió hacer algo. No iba a permitir que alguien muriera.

− Chicos, tengo una idea – habló Misato seriamente

− ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Shikamaru con lentitud

− ¿Ven este símbolo? – preguntó señalando el rombo de su frente, Shikamaru y los demás asintieron – voy a liberar una parte del chakra acumulado

− ¿Y cómo afectaría a la barrera? – preguntó Shikamaru tratando de entender

− Este jutsu se llama Byakugou no Jutsu – comenzó Misato – Tsunade-obasan me ha enseñado a acumularlo a su forma pero para mí no es posible – Neji la miró recordando el Bosque de la Muerte – he adaptado el jutsu a mi cuerpo y chakra, es decir, he dividido el chakra en chakra Yin y chakra Yang – Shikamaru miró sorprendido por el riesgo que conlleva – la cuestión es que puedo liberar una pequeña parte del chakra Yin y yo al ser la única persona posible de controlarlo, el gordinflón de afuera no podrá soportarlo y se verá obligado a deshacer la barrera – explicó Misato

− Excelente idea, hazlo – asintió Shikamaru

− Espera, cuando libere mi chakra Yin, en ese momento Chouji debe hacer su jutsu de bola gigante y romper la barrera porque el ninja estará obligado a debilitar la barrera por lo tanto es la oportunidad perfecta – finalizó Misato

− Genial, excelente plan – felicitó Shikamaru – claro, Chouji debe hacerlo porque tiene el taijutsu más potente.

Al instante, Misato hizo un sello con sus manos. Sus compañeros observaron sorprendidos como el rombo de su frente brillaba y formas extrañas se desplazaban por su rostro. Neji activó su Byakugan y amplió los ojos al ver el chakra Yin en su forma más pura, no podía creer cómo había podido dominarlo. Esa separación podría haberla matado.

Jirobo, el hombre que realizaba la técnica sintió una turbulencia en el chakra que estaba absorbiendo. De repente, el chakra que absorbía era blanco. Comenzó a quemar sus manos. Era demasiado fuerte y potente. La piel de sus manos ya no existía, la carne estaba expuesta.

Tal como había planeado Misato, la barrera se debilitó y Chouji utilizó su taijutsu en el lado contrario donde estaba el ninja. Finalmente, la barrera de rocas fue rota y los shinobi de la Hoja eran libres. Misato deshizo el jutsu y las marcas de su frente volvieron al rombo.

− Bien, Chouji no hay otra manera de expresarlo… eso fue sorprendente – dijo Shikamaru

− No hay nadie alrededor – comentó Neji con su Byakugan activado

− Genial y yo que creía que ya los habíamos alcanzado – respondió Shikamaru

− Qué buena muestra de trabajo en equipo – aplaudió Jirobo con sarcasmo – en realidad para un equipo de tontos

− ¿A quién llamaste tontos? – gruñó Kiba

− ¡Eso! ¡Ya verás, dattebayo!

Los dos ninjas impulsivos corrieron hacia Jirobo dispuestos a atacarlo. Misato se palmeó la frente mentalmente mientras Shikamaru quería matarlos.

− Alto ustedes dos – dijo Neji en voz alta deteniendo a sus compañeros – no hay forma de que lo ataquemos frontalmente, es muy peligroso

− Ya destruimos su barrera de pacotilla, ¿qué tan peligroso puede ser? – preguntó Kiba en posición de ataque

Kiba realizó el jutsu colmillo con Akamaru y fracasaron miserablemente cuando Jirobo los detuvo con un simple golpe. Naruto intentó con dos clones de sombra pero el ninja fácilmente lo derribó.

− Voy a comerlos de almuerzo – rio Jirobo

Nuevamente, Kiba y Naruto intentaron atacarlo con taijutsu pero el ninja los venció con facilidad.

− ¡Cuidado todos! ¡Este tipo apenas está calentando! – advirtió Shikamaru

Sorprendentemente, Chouji hizo un jutsu de expansión masa humana y bloqueó el ataque de Jirobo. Mientras el jutsu desató una polvareda, el equipo se escabulló a varios metros entre los árboles para armar un plan rápidamente.

− Se nos acaba el tiempo, no hay opción. Hay que dividirnos – explicó Shikamaru

− ¿Y de qué serviría? – preguntó Naruto

− No, tiene razón – respondió Neji – en vista de que casi no tenemos chakra, aunque peleáramos los seis contra él no sería nada sencillo derrotarlo y con cada segundo que pasa, Sasuke se acerca más a la frontera – desactivó su Byakugan – si llegara a cruzarla, lo perderíamos de las manos… así que dividámonos en dos grupos – miró al escuadrón – uno que detenga a este tipo y el otro que persiga a Sasuke

− Está bien, tú guiarás al segundo equipo ¿estás de acuerdo, Neji? – preguntó Shikamaru

De repente, el enemigo golpeó el suelo fuertemente descubriendo al equipo de la Hoja a unos metros.

− Neji, llévate a Kiba y Chouji, y vayan tras Sasuke – ordenó Shikamaru

− Como quieras – asintió Neji

− Naruto, Misato y yo – nombró Shikamaru – nosotros nos encargamos de él – miró a Jirobo

− ¿Qué es lo que harán? ¿Jugarán con mi sombra de nuevo? – se burló Jirobo – no me hagas perder tiempo, ya me enseñaste tu patético truco

− Qué gracioso, yo conozco a alguien de por aquí que caerá en mi patético truco – dijo Shikamaru haciendo un sello

En ese momento, Jirobo golpeó el suelo levantando una polvareda de tierra y cuando esta se despejó el ninja había desaparecido. Kiba advirtió que estaba detrás de ellos. Jirobo levantó una esfera gigante de tierra con su jutsu especial. Los genins esquivaron la gran esfera justo a tiempo mientras Naruto gritaba lo chiflado que estaba el ninja.

− ¡Atención! ¡Ahí viene otro ataque! – gritó Shikamaru

Jirobo sacó una mano desde la tierra y tomó a Shikamaru de los pies mientras salía de la tierra.

− Así que tú estás a cargo de estos bobos – se burló Jirobo sosteniéndolo de los tobillos – pero cuando tienes a un idiota como líder, todo el equipo sufre ¿me comprenden? – sonrió con maldad – no querrán a un tipo como este, dejen que me deshaga de él – el ninja giró a Shikamaru en el aire y lo aventó a un árbol

Para que Shikamaru no se lastimara contra el árbol, Misato se teletransportó y lo sujetó antes de que cayera. Por supuesto que le dolió pero era aceptable.

− Gracias, Misato – agradeció Shikamaru poniéndose de pie junto a ella

− Bah, trato de ayudarlos y miren cómo me pagan – habló Jirobo – no sé quién es más patético… si el tonto o los que lo siguen. No creo que sigan querer trabajando bajo las órdenes de este deprimente amante de las sombras – los miró a todos – ¡Voy a matarlos en este instante y liberarlos de su triste miseria!

− ¡Ya es hora de que cierres la boca o yo te la voy a cerrar! – exclamó Naruto con enojo

− ¡Naruto! – gritó Chouji – yo me encargo de él – sentenció con una mirada determinada – este tipo es mío

Esta afirmación llamó la atención de sus compañeros. Shikamaru miró a su compañero genin fijamente.

− ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ¡Este no es de los sujetos que puedes hacerte cargo tú solo! – exclamó Naruto

− ¡Es mío dije! – respondió Chouji de igual forma

− Sí pero tú – comenzó Naruto pero se calló

− Shikamaru, toma estas píldoras de alimento para todos – dijo Chouji dándole una bolsa a su amigo

− Pero Chouji no vayas a – Shikamaru no pudo pronunciar la palabra muerte

− Tranquilo, sé que cuento con mi arma secreta – sonrió Chouji

− Sí pero es muy peligroso – continuó Shikamaru mientras Chouji comenzó a caminar hacia el rival

− Ay, esto es invaluable – se burló Jirobo – ¿creen que voy a esperarlos todo el día? – gritó corriendo hacia ellos

− ¡Cuidado, dattebayo!

− ¡Se acabó! ¡Me encargaré de todos ahora! – exclamó el ninja

El escuadrón de rescate tomó posición de batalla. Los genin estaban en una hilera cada uno con una forma de ataque distinta.

− ¡Váyanse ya! – exclamó Chouji sacando de su bolsillo tres píldoras de colores – ¡Shikamaru, llévate a todos de aquí ahora mismo! – ordenó deteniendo al ninja con sus brazos – ¿Para qué somos seis? ¡Si perdemos a Sasuke seremos lo que este tipo estaba diciendo! ¡Una banda de mediocres siguiendo a un líder aún más estúpido!

− Quiero que nos alcances después Chouji, ¿me oyes? – dijo Shikamaru

− ¡Sí! – exclamó Chouji todavía sosteniendo al ninja – ¡Váyanse ya, rápido!

− Bien, andando chicos – ordenó Shikamaru

Obedeciendo al líder, el escuadrón se retiró del lugar saltando de rama en rama para ir tras Sasuke. Shikamaru les dio a todos una píldora de alimento.

− Oye, Shikamaru – llamó Neji – esas píldoras que tenía Chouji hace rato parece que son algo así como un arma secreta de triunfo, ¿realmente crees que pueda ganar?

− Sí, es decir, él dijo que tenía algo así como un arma secreta – comentó Kiba

− Tranquilos, Chouji tiene un as bajo la manga – respondió Shikamaru – él trajo consigo la triple amenaza secreta del Clan Akimichi, son píldoras que generan en el ninja un poder explosivo – explicó mirando al frente – hay de tres colores, verdes, amarillas y rojas. La cantidad de energía que cada una de ellas produce es impresionantemente grande

− ¡Entiendo! Es por eso que actuaba con tanta confianza – sonrió Naruto

Mientras saltaban de rama en rama, Kiba escuchó atentamente lo que su perro Akamaru le decía sobre Chouji.

− Ustedes saben que Akamaru puede medir la fortaleza del enemigo por su aroma ¿verdad? – comentó Kiba – está muy preocupado porque quizás Chouji no pueda vencer a ese ninja solo con la ayuda de sus píldoras

− Podría tener razón, si lo vemos objetivamente no conocemos las habilidades de ese gigante – dijo Neji – las posibilidades de que Chouji pueda derrotarlo pueden ser nulas, como sea, así suelen ser las batallas

Nadie comentó nada, simplemente continuaron el camino. Misato estaba preocupada por Chouji pero debía confiar en su compañero de la aldea. Luego de unos minutos, Shikamaru decidió hablar.

− Neji tiene razón, así son las batallas – comenzó el Nara – desde el principio sabíamos que esto no era un juego de niños, es algo de vida o muerte – Misato asintió – yo ya tenía anticipado el peor escenario de esto, en el cual cada uno de ustedes terminaría peleando solo y a estas alturas si no estamos dispuestos a dar la vida, tal vez no logremos recuperar a Sasuke a tiempo – sonrió levemente – Chouji es capaz de vencerlo solo no tiene mucha confianza, es todo. Él cree que de los seis es el más débil

− Pero eso es por su forma de ser – dijo Kiba – todo el mundo se da cuenta, esa es la causa de por qué siempre se mantiene atrás. Siempre quiere ser el que nos apoye

− Tal como pensé – comentó Shikamaru – todo el mundo tiene esa imagen de Chouji pero yo siempre he sabido la verdad, más que Neji o que yo o cualquiera de nosotros – sonrió – Chouji se ha superado, yo confío en él. Siempre lo haré

Misato sonrió, el equipo diez tenía excelentes compañeros. El equipo siguió su camino hasta que Shikamaru ordenó que se detuvieran. Él mismo comenzó a marcar una flecha en la corteza de un árbol.

− Es para Chouji, prometió que nos alcanzaría – dijo Shikamaru al ver las caras confundidas – óiganme bien, él vencerá a ese tipo y después de eso vendrá a buscarnos

− Nadie lo duda, si alguien puede vencerlo es Chouji – afirmó Kiba al darse cuenta de que su colega era fuerte

− ¡Así es, dattebayo!

− A ver equipo, recuperemos a Sasuke antes de que Chouji nos alcance – informó Shikamaru saltando a un árbol

Al instante, el equipo siguió al líder. Iban saltando de rama en rama esperando recuperar a Sasuke pero no sabían que todavía había rivales que vencer. En ciertos árboles, Shikamaru se encargó de marcar flechas en las cortezas.

De repente, Misato sintió que el chakra de Jirobo estaba extinto. Eso significaba que había muerto. Ella hizo un sello y activó el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura. Estando a más de cien kilómetros pudo ver a Chouji sentado a los pies de un árbol que habían marcado. Su chakra revelaba que estaba malherido.

Sin que nadie la viera, hizo un clon de sombra que teletransportó a su lado. El clon de sombra de ella comenzó a sanarlo con Ninjutsu Médico para estabilizarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea.

Shikamaru había visto a su compañera activar su kekkei genkai y enviar un clon para sanar a Chouji. Se posicionó a lado.

− Misato, gracias – agradeció Shikamaru

− No lo agradezcas, Chouji es un compañero de la Hoja y daría mi vida por él y por cualquiera de ustedes – sonrió Misato ampliamente

Por primera vez en su vida, Shikamaru se sorprendió por las palabras acompañadas de una hermosa sonrisa. Esa imagen jamás se borraría de su mente. Sonrió, esa chica no era problemática.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hoy "Crónicas de una kunoichi" cumple un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo :D

¡Gracias a todos por leer la historia! Por cierto, habrá una segunda temporada :3

¡Hasta la próxima!


	37. La Persecución Parte II

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza, la Universidad está tomando bastante de mi tiempo.

Por cierto, este capítulo es mucho más extenso que los demás ;)

¡Disfruten!

**CrazyLife70: **¡Gracias! En verdad me alegra que te guste tanto el fic :3 ¡Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! ¡Saludos!

**amuo3o: **¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te guste la historia :) ¡Saludos!

**Bella-swan11: **¡Gracias por comentar! Este capítulo será intenso, agradezco tu recomendación y ya verás qué sucede. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! ¡Saludos!

**Ammy-1497: **¡Gracias! Aaw, me alegra que te guste el fic :3 ¡Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! ¡Pronto vendrá la secuela! ¡Saludos!

**Contriel: **¡Gracias por comentar! Parece que Misato tiene bastantes admiradores jajaja. Planeo hacer varios epílogos cuando termine la secuela muahaha. Este capítulo será muy intenso, ya verás. ¡Sí, habrá segunda temporada! Me fascina tu reacción (we are the champions) jajaja ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! ¡Saludos!

**Yaja Tanimoto: **¡Gracias! Sí, la misión de rescate ha comenzado y por ende, este capítulo será intenso ;) ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Saludos!

**SasuSaku-Girl: **¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te guste el fic. Con respecto a tus preguntas, Misato disimula y a la vez olvida algunas cosas. Esto tendrá explicación en la segunda temporada y será interesante. Misato quiere salvar a tantos como pueda, y ya verás a quienes. ¡Es una sorpresa! Tienes razón, Naruto y Misato serían primos muy lejanos. Sus madres son Uzumaki pero ellas no están relacionadas directamente pero sí son parientes lejanas. Es un poco incestuoso, sí :' Bueno, te aseguro que Sasuke sufrirá muahaha ¡Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Por favor, regresa con vida" _

El escuadrón de rescate llevaba muchas horas persiguiendo a los seguidores de Orochimaru por lo que el cansancio estaban afectándolos lentamente. Afortunadamente, mientras saltaban de rama en rama Kiba detectó a los enemigos.

− Nos acercamos – informó Kiba asintiendo al ladrido de Akamaru

− Qué raro, hemos avanzado por mucho tiempo y no hemos encontrado ni una trampa – comentó Neji con su Byakugan activado revisando alrededores – entonces, Shikamaru ¿cuál es tu diagnóstico?

− Tengo la impresión de que nos subestimaron – respondió Shikamaru – se confiaron, creen que estamos muertos y que el único que los sigue es el grandulón. No necesitan ponerle trampas a su propio compañero

− ¡Son unos tontos, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto - ¡Creen que somos débiles!

− Parece que tienes razón sobre los enemigos, Shikamaru – dijo Neji – y es un insulto que nos subestimen de ese modo pero aun así esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad

− El peor error de un shinobi es subestimar a su enemigo – habló Misato de acuerdo

− Ahora hay que sorprenderlos – dijo Shikamaru

En el camino, Shikamaru ideó un plan para engañarlos. Se haría pasar por Jirobo y de esa forma podrían atacarlos con la guardia baja.

El resto del equipo se preparó para la batalla y siguieron las ordenes de su líder que consistían en ocultarse hasta que de aviso.

Desafortunadamente, los tres del Sonido vieron a través del Henge realizado por Shikamaru y este no pudo obtener el ataúd donde estaba Sasuke.

− No voy a dejar que le pongas las manos encima a este ataúd – dijo Kidomaru lanzando con sus otros brazos el ataúd para Tayuya - ¡porque tú no eres el Jirobo real! ¡Dejen que yo me encargue! ¡Sakon, Tayuya adelántense! Yo voy después – habló prepotente

Shikamaru intentó atacarlo con un kunai pero Kidomaru poseía dos pares de brazos extra lo cual pudo detenerlo con facilidad.

− El Jirobo real siempre está peleando con Tayuya por su léxico tan bruto – sonrió Kidomaru para luego comenzar a masticar

− Me atrapaste – dijo Shikamaru deshaciendo el Henge

De repente, Kidomaru escupió una tela de araña atrapando así a Shikamaru contra un árbol. En ese instante, Naruto y sus clones salieron al ataque.

− ¡¿Sorprendido de verme?! – exclamó Naruto y sus clones de sombra

El ninja se alejó velozmente y escupió en sus manos una gran bola de masa blanca que con sus otras manos lo convirtió en jutsu. La masa se desplegó formando una telaraña gigante que atrapó a los clones de sombra.

− ¡Naruto! – exclamó Shikamaru preocupado sin poder hacer nada

En ese instante, Kiba y Akamaru hicieron su aparición realizando su jutsu característico. Colmillo sobre Colmillo pero Kidomaru lo esquivó con facilidad utilizando sus telas de araña como hilos de chakra.

− ¡No te dejaré ir! – exclamó Kiba preparándose para otro ataque

− Te robaste mis líneas, malcriado – rio Kidomaru desde un árbol – deberías ver hacia abajo

− ¡Cobarde! ¿Realmente crees que podrás detenerme así de fácil? – cuestionó Kiba con furia

− Mejor cállate – rio de nuevo

Aprovechando la distracción, Neji decidió atacarlo con su puño suave pero Kidomaru lo detectó y rápidamente salió fuera de su camino. El ninja realizó otra vez su extraña telaraña atrapando a Neji.

− ¿Te gustaría conocer el interior de un capullo hermético? – se burló Kidomaru envolviendo a Neji en telas de araña

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, su única esperanza era Misato que probablemente estaba analizando al contrincante.

La joven Senju observó atentamente a Kidomaru que gritaba que iba a matarlos. La principal prioridad de Misato era salvar a Neji pues estaba cubierto de telarañas que irradiaban chakra del enemigo, posiblemente estaba siendo asfixiado.

En realidad, Misato reconocía la fuerza del ninja enemigo. Poseer esa capacidad de expulsar telarañas y que su chakra siga habitando en ellas, era realmente increíble. Hizo una mueca al recordar como masticaba produciendo las telarañas.

Pero ella también tenía una habilidad especial. Sus Cadenas de Diamantina. Ahora iba a confirmar cuál habilidad era más fuerte. La joven observó a Kidomaru atacar a los clones de sombra de Naruto, el ninja que quería acabar con ellos uno por uno.

En ese momento, Misato hizo su aparición. Ella se posó en un árbol mirando desafiante al ninja.

− Oh, otro miembro débil del equipo – se burló Kidomaru

Misato no respondió simplemente fijó su mirada en él. El ninja al no recibir respuesta lanzó desde su boca una bola de telaraña. La joven al sentir el chakra fluyendo en la tela de araña que se dirigía a ella, liberó de su cuerpo una gran cantidad de Cadenas de Diamantina medianas que rápidamente cortaron la telaraña haciendo que cayera al suelo inerte.

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado, por fin alguien podría vencerlo. Misato al confirmar su teoría, realizó cuatro clones de sombra para que liberaran a sus compañeros mientras ella se ocupaba del ninja.

Kidomaru furioso comenzó a atacar a Misato sin cesar intentando atraparla pero ella era más rápida y ágil. Su entrenamiento en Ninjutsu Médico la había preparado para esquivar ataques porque después de todo era un Ninja Médico.

El ninja del Sonido comenzó una batalla de Taijutsu. Los seis brazos del ninja tenían complicada a Misato, que le costaba responder a los ataques. Para quitárselo de encima, Misato golpeó el suelo con su talón obligando que se alejara de ella.

En ese instante, Neji apareció a su lado junto a Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru. Misato sonrió aliviada, estaban a salvo.

− Misato, gracias por entretenerlo– dijo Neji

− ¡Ya los tenía! ¡¿Cómo se liberaron?! – gruñó Kidomaru

− Tu telaraña tiene una base de chakra y la base sustancial de dicho chakra no resiste mi puño suave y el jutsu de Misato – explicó Neji – creo que soy el único además de Misato que puede vencer el jutsu de ese tipo. Sigan chicos, yo me encargo de él – sentenció seriamente

− Vaya, parece que este ninja es más fuerte que el grandulón – comentó Kiba

− Tendremos que pelear uno a uno para tener la oportunidad de ganar – habló Neji – ¿no dijimos eso?

− Sí, eso concordamos – dijo Shikamaru suspirando

− Y además si nos quedamos todos aquí, no podremos alcanzar a Sasuke – continuó Neji

− Pero puedo quedarme contigo y pelear juntos – dijo Misato con preocupación

− No, acordamos combatir uno a uno – cortó Neji

− ¿Qué hay de Chouji? Aún no ha regresado – preguntó Kiba

− Él está bien, envié un clon de sombra para sanarlo y estabilizarlo – respondió Misato

− Todos estamos en esta misión para encontrar a Sasuke y llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea – habló Neji – pero esa no es la única razón por la que venimos, estamos aquí para proteger a un compañero shinobi – continuó – para defender su vínculo con nuestra aldea, en el funeral del Tercer Hokage habló Iruka-sensei, ¿recuerdan sus palabras? – preguntó

Misato sintió su corazón estrujarse al escuchar sobre la muerte del Tercer Hokage, todavía era una herida abierta. Al igual que los demás comenzó a recordar las palabras de Iruka.

_Flashback_

_Todos los ninjas de Konoha, civiles y Consejeros estaban reunidos en el funeral de Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tercer Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

− _Iruka-sensei, ¿por qué lo hacen? ¿por qué la gente arriesga su vida por otros? – preguntó Naruto mirando al frente_

− _Bueno, cuando alguien se muere es el final – comenzó Iruka – su pasado y su futuro, todos los sueños que llegó a tener desaparecen junto con él – continuó mirando las fotografías de los caídos durante la Invasión – eso es así aunque muera de forma honorable en batalla, al igual que muchos – miró el cielo – todo lo que lo ata a la vida es desconectado, menos algo… lo más importante de todo… la gente, los padres, hermanos, amigos, amantes, la gente que fue importante para él. Y estas personas, las que se quedaron atrás, están unidas en un gran círculo gracias a los recuerdos de él. Un círculo de amistad, confianza y sacrificio que se hace más grande y fuerte con el tiempo. Es difícil de explicar, nos quedamos juntos en el círculo. No tenemos opción, es importante para nosotros – finalizó Iruka_

_Fin Flashback_

− Oigan, Sasuke está ahí por ahora yendo hacia Orochimaru y no podemos permitir que él se apodere de alguien de la aldea – dijo Neji seriamente – no podemos permitirlo – miró a Naruto fijamente – Naruto, a veces tus ojos ven más que los míos – el susodicho amplió los ojos – donde quiera que esté, Sasuke está en la oscuridad. Vayan por él, yo iré detrás de ustedes – afirmó con determinación

− Muy bien, manos a la obra – dijo Shikamaru

− Cuando nos alcances asegúrate de traer a Chouji contigo – habló Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba de acuerdo

− Sé que puedes vencerlo, simplemente mantente vivo – dijo Misato con una sonrisa

− Por supuesto que sí – asintió Neji

El resto del equipo se encaminó en busca de Sasuke. Kidomaru intentó detenerlos con su telaraña pero Neji fue más rápido y cortó las mismas eficazmente.

El equipo de rescate continuó la persecución un largo rato, por supuesto que los cuatro estaban preocupados por Neji. Especialmente Misato que analizaba su chakra cada dos por tres.

− Bueno chicos, parece que quedamos nosotros cuatro ahora – comentó Kiba

− No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, Chouji y Neji van a alcanzarnos dentro de poco – afirmó Naruto completamente seguro – Chouji seguro venció al otro gordo y no lo olviden, yo peleé con Neji en el Examen Chunin así que lo sé – dijo Naruto

− ¿Qué sabes? – cuestionó Kiba mientras los demás lo miraban interrogante

− Ese chico es un genio verdadero – sonrió Naruto

Misato sonrió sabiendo que Naruto estaba en lo correcto. Neji era un genio, absolutamente. De repente la sonrisa de la joven se deshizo al sentir el chakra de Neji peligrosamente bajo y con múltiples heridas internas graves. Al instante, sintió el chakra de Kidomaru aún más bajo que el de Neji, el chakra del enemigo se desvaneció poco a poco del mundo terrenal.

Sin esperar más, Misato hizo un clon de sombra teletransportándolo a Neji ya que lo había marcado antes de irse sin que se diera cuenta. El clon de sombra vio con horror las heridas de Neji. Al instante, comenzó a curarlo con Ninjutsu Médico. Las hemorragias internas eran gigantescas. Neji estaba tirado en el suelo herido sosteniendo su banda ninja ensangrentada.

El clon de sombra de Misato lo curaba extenuantemente salvándole la vida. Neji abrió los ojos a duras penas, y vio una cabellera rojiza. Enfocando su vista, conectó sus ojos blancos con unos ojos ámbar. Era Misato. Intentó sonreír pero fracasó, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Simplemente apreció la belleza de la joven kunoichi iluminada por la luz del sol. Con aquella imagen en su mente, cerró sus ojos entregándose a los sueños.

Misato suspiro de alivio al estabilizar a Neji, realmente estaba malherido. El atardecer se acercaba cada vez más mientras perseguían a los ninjas del Sonido.

− Estamos cerca – informó Kiba

− Solo quedan dos de ellos – dijo Shikamaru analizando la situación – contra cuatro de nosotros, me gusta la estadística – continuó – si jugamos bien nuestro próximo encuentro podremos derrotarlos de una vez y para siempre

− ¡Claro que sí, dattebayo! ¡Dos contra cuatro! ¡Regalado! – exclamó Naruto con emoción

− Buenos números – sonrió Misato

− ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que dos contra cuatro? – preguntó Kiba indignado

− Lo siento, Akamaru – sonrió Shikamaru – son dos contra cinco, esa estadística es aún mejor

− ¡Cuando vean nuestra técnica esos payasos no sabrán qué les pegó! ¿verdad, chico? – exclamó Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba confirmando sus dichos

− No se preocupen por nada, en cuanto los alcancemos les mostraremos mis clones de sombra y acabaremos con el espectáculo – habló Naruto muy seguro de sí mismo

− Me tranquiliza oír eso aun así trabajamos como equipo, ¿sí? – dijo Shikamaru – sigamos el plan

− Oh, bueno claro – asintió Naruto

− Lo más importante es acercárnosle antes de que caiga el sol – comentó Shikamaru

− Bien, ¿y qué esperamos? – preguntó Kiba

− Vamos por ellos pero con prudencia – habló Misato con seriedad

− ¡Entonces vamos por ellos! – exclamó Kiba

Sin más, el equipo aumentó su velocidad para enfrentar de una vez por todas a los ninjas del Sonido. Las horas pasaban y finalmente se hizo de noche. Todo estaba oscuro, la única iluminación era la Luna.

− ¡Rápido, están justo enfrente! – exclamó Kiba

− No, estamos muy cerca – dijo Shikamaru – debemos seguirles el rastro pero manteniendo la distancia

− ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! – chilló Naruto

− No debemos perderlos de vista pero tampoco debemos atacarlos sino hasta el amanecer – respondió Shikamaru con calma

− ¡Eso es una locura! ¡No podemos esperar tanto, dattebayo! ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke?

− Tiene razón, y además si vamos a sorprenderlos con un ataque sorpresa sería más grande si fuera en la oscuridad – comentó Kiba exponiendo su punto

− Es cierto, la noche podría ser benéfica para el primer contacto pero después de eso solo nos traería desventajas, ¿sí? – explicó Shikamaru – no olviden nuestro objetivo real, debemos tenerlos ocupados tiempo suficiente para sacar a Sasuke de ahí y eso requiere precisión y coordinación dividida – continuó – necesitamos ver claramente, no podemos arriesgarnos a ir a ciegas y rodearlos en la oscuridad. Una vez que sepan que aparecimos van a retraerse y cuidarán el ataúd con Sasuke. Van a tomar una posición defensiva esperando que vayamos por ellos y la ventaja estaría toda de su lado. Por supuesto todo sería diferente si tuviéramos a Neji con su Byakugan – finalizó

− Oye, ¿nos olvidas a Akamaru y a mí? ¿Y a nuestro sentido del olfato? – cuestionó Kiba

− No he olvidado la sensibilidad de sus narices, ni que Misato es sensor pero aun así en esta parte del bosque ellos tienen la geografía a su favor – explicó Shikamaru – lo es que es más, ¿cuál es el punto de atacar ahora cuando el jutsu es inútil? – dijo haciendo referencia a la posesión de sombras – la luz de la Luna es muy leve y muchas nubes atravesándose así que mi posesión de sombras no es muy efectiva. Es un fastidio pero para estar a salvo hay que esperar hasta mañana

− Hm, no lo sé – bufó Kiba

− ¡De acuerdo! No olvides que él es el líder – dijo Naruto – si Shikamaru dice que esperemos, esperamos

− Agradezco tu consideración – dijo Shikamaru

Las horas pasaron una tras otra. El equipo se mantenía en pie ingiriendo píldoras alimento para no cansarse demasiado. Hablaban entre sí sobre posibles encuentros, organizaron planes y demás. En el camino, los ninjas del Sonido se detuvieron repentinamente y el equipo de rescate se detuvo en el mismo lugar.

− ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó Sakon

− No, aún falta bastante camino – respondió Tayuya – pero mira – observó detrás de ellos – y justo ahora que más necesitamos a Jirobo y Kidomaru

− Solo estamos nosotros, dattebayo – dijo Naruto sacando un kunai

− ¿Quién necesita a esos dos? ¡Yo puedo encargarme de ellos solo! – exclamó Sakon yendo a atacarlos

− ¡Prepárense! – exclamó Naruto aventándole un kunai

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Shikamaru y Kiba fueron a atacarlo mientras Naruto preparaba su Rasengan y Misato invocaba sus cadenas.

Sakon realizó una técnica de múltiples puños derrotando a Shikamaru y Kiba. Naruto guió su Rasengan hacia el ninja pero este fue más veloz y lo detuvo tomando sus muñecas.

− ¿Cómo vas a golpear a alguien con eso si no puedes lanzarlo? – cuestionó Sakon sosteniendo a Naruto

En ese instante, Kiba realizó su técnica Colmillo Perforador pero Sakon lo esquivó agachándose. Kiba continuó su trayectoria que era Tayuya. Misato sostuvo fuertemente a Sakon con sus cadenas y Shikamaru sostuvo a Tayuya para que esta recibiera el ataque. Kiba deshizo la técnica justo a tiempo y se llevó el ataúd que contenía a Sasuke.

− ¡Tayuya, no te quedes ahí parada! ¡Ve por ese niño! – gritó Sakon

− ¡No! – gritó Tayuya controlada por Shikamaru

− ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Quítate del camino!

Misato lo soltó a tiempo junto a Shikamaru para que estos chocaran fuertemente sus cuerpos.

− ¡Atrápalo! – exclamó Kiba tirando el ataúd a Naruto

− ¡Buen trabajo, Kiba! – elogió Naruto – ¡Bien, lo tengo!

− ¿Ya lo oyeron, Shikamaru, Misato? ¡Hora de retirarse! – informó Kiba

− Descuida, allá voy – dijo Shikamaru unos metros detrás de ellos

− ¡Allá vamos! – exclamó Misato

− Já, tal como creí. Se quedaron con los ojos abiertos – comentó Shikamaru – a veces estar tan seguro de tu fortaleza puede ser tu punto débil

− Sea lo que sea, funcionó – dijo Naruto

− Todo fue el trabajo en equipo, Naruto – explicó Shikamaru – el total es más grande que la suma de las partes, trabajando juntos nada nos detendrá

Rápidamente el equipo de rescate comienza a escapar. Los dos ninjas del Sonido comienzan a perseguirlos velozmente. El escuadrón pone trampas en el camino para los enemigos, sellos explosivos.

Unos segundos después, los sellos explotan en presencia de Sakon que no los detectó. Sakon ataca a Akamaru que le ladraba constantemente, además de que fue el perro quien puso los sellos explosivos. El ninja lo ata con alambres al lado de un sello explosivo, que luego activó. En el último minuto, Kiba salva a su compañero Akamaru. Sakon, Kiba y Akamaru en un intento de escapar del fuego terminan cayendo en un acantilado.

− ¡Ahora son míos! – gritó Tayuya enfurecida

− No hay otra opción, tendré que hacerme cargo de ella – dijo Shikamaru – Naruto, toma el ataúd y continúa la misión con Misato

− Shikamaru… - comenzó Naruto pero fue interrumpido

− ¡Hazme caso! – cortó el líder

De repente, Tayuya se detuvo bruscamente y a la vez sorprendida.

− ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Tayuya al ver una figura caer del cielo

Misato no había sentido su chakra, lo mantuvo oculto. El hombre se posó elegantemente sobre el ataúd donde estaba Sasuke y también detrás de ellos. El ninja pateó el ataúd y se lo llevó a otra rama contraria.

− Lo siento, Naruto, Misato – dijo Shikamaru – por lo visto, calculé mal

− Kimimaro – nombró Tayuya

− Se tardaron mucho, Tayuya – habló Kimimaro serio

La joven Senju miró sorprendida al hombre. Tenía el cabello blanco largo, piel pálida, ropas características de los seguidores de Orochimaru. Además poseía ojos color verde claro, tenía dos puntos rojos en la frente y una línea roja delineaba cada parte inferior de sus ojos.

− ¿Y nuestros camaradas? ¿Qué pasó con los otros tres hombres? – cuestionó Kimimaro – con los integrantes de los Cinco del Sonido

− ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? – preguntó Tayuya – tu cuerpo está… debería…

− Mi cuerpo está devastado para poderse mover por sí solo – interrumpió Kimimaro – estoy usando el poder de mi mente

− ¿Enserio? ¿Engañas a la muerte? – preguntó Tayuya casi burlándose

− Ahora entiendo mucho más, la resistencia de mi fuerza vital se intensificó desde el momento en que escapé de la Prisión de Carne – respondió Kimimaro – tuve una probada del magnífico sueño de Orochimaru

− ¿Orochimaru? – gruñó Naruto

− Este contenedor es parte importante de su sueño – continuó el ninja – tiene la carne que Lord Orochimaru desea pero ustedes tardaron mucho en llevársela

− ¡Oye, tarado! ¡Ya me hartó todo ese discursito! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Voy a llevarme a Sasuke ahora! – exclamó Naruto para luego atacarlo

− ¡No, Naruto! – exclamó Shikamaru

− ¡Naruto! – gritó Misato con preocupación

Al acercarse, Tayuya se adelantó y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo derribándolo. Misato se teletransportó para sostenerlo y que no cayera al piso. Kimimaro se posicionó junto a Tayuya, compartieron una breve conversación y este se retiró con el ataúd de Sasuke.

− ¡Se lleva a Sasuke! ¡No otra vez! ¡Debo ir por él, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto

− Cálmate, Naruto – dijo Shikamaru perdiendo la paciencia

− ¿Cómo puedo calmarme? ¡Lo perdemos! – exclamó Naruto desesperado – ¡Va a alejarnos de Sasuke otra vez!

− ¡Engendros, los acabaré en un instante! – gruñó Tayuya sacando una flauta

− Naruto, Misato escúchenme – dijo Shikamaru mirándolos de reojo – tengo un plan pero deben seguirlo al pie de la letra

Naruto y Misato escucharon atentamente el plan de su líder.

− ¡Somos tres contra uno! ¡Tenemos ventaja! ¡Si atacamos en grupo seguro nos irá bien! – exclamó Shikamaru – ¿qué dicen, Naruto, Misato?

− ¡Vamos por ella, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto seriamente

− ¡Ataquemos! – dijo Misato

− ¡Já! ¡No importa cuánto me ataquen solo son un trío de pobres mocosos! – se burló Tayuya

− ¡No seas presumida! ¡Nosotros somos un equipo! – dijo Shikamaru

− ¡Ya vas a ver!

Los tres shinobi de la Hoja se dirigieron a Tayuya para atacarla. Shikamaru intentó herirla con un kunai y esta lo detuvo con su flauta.

− ¡Ahora chicos! – gritó Shikamaru

− ¡Vamos! – exclamaron al unísono

Sin embargo, Naruto y Misato siguieron de largo con destino de recuperar a Sasuke.

− Cayó redondita, el plan funciona – sonrió Naruto – ¡adiós, tontita! – se burló haciéndole caras

− ¡Deja de perder el tiempo, Naruto! – regañó Misato ya avanzando entre los árboles

Los dos ninjas de la Hoja continuaron la persecución en el bosque hasta llegar a una zona diferente sin árboles. Misato comenzó a pensar en Kimimaro, recordaba su historia por supuesto. Él estaba enfermo, algo dentro de ella le decía que podía curarlo al igual que Lee. La joven dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando sintió a Naruto utilizar el chakra del Kyubi. Tenía ojos rojos, sus colmillos eran más grandes y las líneas de su rostro más marcadas.

− ¡Quieto ahí! – exclamó Naruto haciendo su aparición

− Veamos cómo podría destruirte – habló Kimimaro en completa calma

Mientras Naruto y Kimimaro se observan fijamente, Misato analiza el campo de batalla y su contrincante. Una brisa del viento distrae a Kimimaro haciendo que pose su mirada en Misato, específicamente en su cabello. Entrecerró los ojos. Luego desvió su mirada de nuevo a Naruto.

− Interesante – comentó Kimimaro

− ¡Dime lo que está planeando hacer Orochimaru! – ordenó Naruto furioso – ¡Y por qué su obsesión de obtener a Sasuke – Misato lo miró atentamente

− Lord Orochimaru ya ha adquirido el jutsu de inmortalidad – respondió Kimimaro – pero perfeccionar cada jutsu requiere mucho tiempo y eso es lo que más desea en el mundo

− ¿Y qué? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto nuevamente

− El hecho de que sea inmortal no implica que su cuerpo vaya a resistir para siempre – explicó Kimimaro – y antes de que su cuerpo decaiga es necesario un nuevo contenedor fuerte para su alma

− Espera, ¿dices que va a usar el cuerpo de Sasuke? – cuestionó Naruto intentando resistir su furia

− Así es, precisamente – respondió Kimimaro

− ¡No! ¡No a Sasuke! – exclamó Naruto realizando un sello invocando el poderoso chakra de Kyubi – no puedo dejarte hacerlo

− ¡Yo tampoco! ¡Sasuke es nuestro amigo! – dijo Misato adoptando una posición de lucha y activando su bisturí de chakra

Al instante, Naruto realizó decenas de clones de sombra mientras Misato estaba entre la multitud esperando la oportunidad perfecta.

− ¡Nunca dejaré que te lleves a Sasuke! – exclamó Naruto

− Oh, intimidante – se burló Kimimaro – por lo visto hay mucha basura regada por todos lados pero es basura a fin de cuentas. Solo necesita ser limpiada

− Cierra la boca – gruñó Naruto dejando que el chakra de Kyubi lo envolviera

− Adelante – instó Kimimaro sacando de sus palmas dos grandes huesos filosos

− Voy a aplastarte – dijo Naruto entre dientes muy enojado

− Sé prudente – habló Misato a su lado – el objetivo es Sasuke

Misato observó con asombro cómo Kimimaro destruía con facilidad a los clones de Naruto.

− Bien, creo que es hora de tomarlo enserio – dijo Kimimaro – terminaré esta pelea ahora

− ¡Te encanta ser un bravucón! ¡Qué gracioso! – exclamó Naruto sarcásticamente – ¡Me robas las palabras de la boca!

Naruto y sus clones de sombra intentaban arduamente atacar a Kimimaro que fácilmente los derrotaba. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, debía tener cuidado con sus ataques debido a que el ninja los esquivaba y de paso lo golpeaba. Mientras tanto, Misato observaba con suma atención la pelea. Ella estaba intentando descubrir su punto débil.

− Ahora contempla, ¡la danza del sauce! – exclamó Kimimaro corriendo hacia los clones

Misato vio sorprendida la velocidad con la que derribaba los clones de sombra. Sus ataques eran elegantes, al fin de cuentas era una danza.

De repente, seis clones de Naruto atacaron a Kimimaro mientras él daba un gran salto. Sorprendentemente, Kimimaro expulsó de su cuerpo muchos huesos que eliminaron a los clones.

− ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó un clon mientras desaparecía

− Ahora lo sabes, este es mi kekkei genkai – dijo Kimimaro

Naruto lo miró con extrema furia, eso preocupó a Misato. Él podría ser dominado por el chakra de Kyubi. El ataúd atrajo la atención de Misato, por los bordes de la tapa se expulsaba un extraño humo. Parecía que el ritual estaba finalizando, eso tampoco era bueno.

La batalla entre Naruto y Kimimaro no progresaba. Naruto y sus clones de sombra no podían hacerle frente. La joven tomó una decisión.

En ese momento, Kimimaro bajó un poco la cremallera de su traje dejando a la vista su pecho. En su hombro, un hueso comenzó a salir lentamente. Él lo tomó y lo sacó completamente, luego apuntó a Naruto con él.

− No prolongaré esto – dijo Kimimaro seriamente, Naruto le lanzó varios shurikens – es inútil, no es un hueso ordinario – continuó luego de desviar las shurikens con su hueso – es de alta densidad, es tan duro como el hierro templado

− ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Aun así voy a romper todos los huesos de adentro o de afuera de tu cuerpo! – gritó Naruto

− Crees conocer los límites de mis poderes, ¿verdad? – cuestionó Kimimaro – tengo cinco danzas en mi repertorio y solo has visto una de ellas

− ¡Sí, lo que digas!

− Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres – tomó con fuerza su hueso – a continuación te mostraré la danza camelia

− ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Adelante! – desafió Naruto

− No deberías hacer declaraciones tan valerosas cuando no tienes dicho valor – comentó Kimimaro

− ¡Ya cállate! – gritó Naruto enojado

Al instante, Naruto y sus clones comenzaron a atacarlo nuevamente. Sus clones saltaron en el aire y le lanzaron una gran cantidad de shurikens. Kimimaro cortó a la mitad cada una de las shurikens.

− ¿Cómo hizo eso? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido

− Ya te lo dije, este hueso es más resistente que el acero – respondió Kimimaro – me encanta la idea de poder probarlo sobre tu propio cuerpo

Esta vez, Kimimaro atacó. Comenzó a correr hacia Naruto y los clones. Naruto hizo lo mismo. Fue derribando un clon tras otro, o los esquivaba y se mataban entre ellos.

− ¡Te mostraré la danza camelia! – exclamó Kimimaro atacando nuevamente

Kimimaro realizó la técnica con gran velocidad, difícil de ver para los contrincantes. El ninja derribó a seis clones de Naruto rápidamente y sin esfuerzo.

− ¡Eso es una locura! – exclamó Naruto al ver la técnica

− Ah, no importa cuántos haya, el resultado será el mismo – habló Kimimaro mientras derribaba más clones de sombra

La situación se estaba complicando, solo quedaban cuatro clones de sombra y Naruto los envió a atacar pero Kimimaro los eliminó. Ahora solo quedaban Naruto y Misato. Ella había estado analizando la batalla, intentando no llamar la atención. Solo quedaba una opción.

− Finalmente, quedan dos – habló Kimimaro sosteniendo su hueso – ha llegado la hora, el momento que había estado esperando – los miró – son los primeros pasos para cumplir los deseos de Lord Orochimaru

El ataúd donde estaba Sasuke expulsaba una gran cantidad de humo negro. Un escalofrío recorrió a Misato, ese chakra era realmente oscuro. De repente, el ataúd eliminó los sellos que lo contenían. El ataúd explotó, y una gran cantidad de chakra salió de allí. Cuando el humo se dispersó, la figura de Sasuke pudo verse. Él estaba de espaldas, su piel era muy pálida casi gris y su cabello ahora era largo y grisáceo. Al instante, esa apariencia desapareció. Volvió a ser normal pero Misato sabía que no era normal, su chakra estaba muy oscuro y turbulento.

− Sasuke – murmuró Naruto mirándolo y luego sonrió – ¡Oye, Sasuke! ¿Qué pretendes con esa bola de mediocres? – le preguntó en voz alta – ¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Regresemos a casa! – Misato miró con preocupación

Sasuke comenzó a reírse macabramente y Naruto lo miró preocupado. Él continuaba riéndose. Misato simplemente lo miró con tristeza, había caído en la oscuridad.

− Hay que… hay que ir a casa – habló Naruto preocupado – ¿qué sucede? Todos están esperándote – no recibió respuesta – Sasuke, ¿me oíste? – el chico volvió a reír locamente – ¡Responde! – gritó Naruto – ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡¿Te quedaste sordo?! – Sasuke dio un salto y se dirigió al bosque, directo a Orochimaru

− ¡Sasuke! – exclamó Misato

− ¡Qué! ¡Espera! – gritó Naruto con intención de perseguirlo

De repente, Kimimaro saltó hacia Naruto para detenerlo. Su intención era matarlo.

− Es inútil – dijo Kimimaro a su lado – ¡Ahora muere! – tomó su hueso dispuesto a apuñalarlo

Luego de esas palabras, Misato se teletransportó con su Hiraishin no Jutsu y antes de que tocara a Naruto, le propinó un puñetazo a Kimimaro en el pecho haciendo que volara por los aires.

Era cierto que Misato había estado observando la batalla sin intervenir. Lo había hecho para analizar a Kimimaro y porque además confiaba en Naruto. Pero ahora, le tocaba a ella hacer su parte. Había tomado una decisión.

− No te preocupes por mí, Naruto – dijo Misato mirando a Kimimaro fijamente – ve tras Sasuke

− ¿En serio? ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Naruto dubitativo

− Completamente segura – respondió Misato seriamente – vete, yo me encargo de todo aquí

− Bueno, pero ten cuidado – dijo Naruto

− Sí, tendré cuidado – afirmó Misato – vete, te alcanzaré cuando termine con él

Naruto comenzó a encaminarse por donde Sasuke se había ido pero Kimimaro tenía otros planes.

− ¡No lo creo! – exclamó Kimimaro apareciendo a las espaldas de Naruto – ¡Morirás! – gritó desplegando su espada dispuesto a atravesarlo

Antes de que el golpe llegara, Misato se teletransportó frente a la espada de hueso. La detuvo con las palmas de sus manos. Ella detuvo el arma utilizando Ninjutsu Médico.

− Kimimaro, me molesta que me ignoren – dijo Misato mientras sostenía la espada

Naruto aprovechó la situación para irse rápidamente en busca de Sasuke. Kimimaro miró a la chica, su nueva contrincante. El ninja luego miró a Naruto, la kunoichi tomó la oportunidad y desvió la espada bruscamente hacia un costado distrayendo a Kimimaro. Y al instante, Misato dio un gran salto en el aire y le dio una poderosa patada en el hombro haciendo que gritara de dolor.

Kimimaro miró a la chica con cuidado, era fuerte. Diferente al otro chico. Por cómo detuvo su espada, podía asegurar que era un Ninja Médico y con un taijutsu especial. Un taijutsu sumamente fuerte y peligroso. Había escuchado de Orochimaru que solo una persona tenía ese tipo de Taijutsu y era una tal Tsunade Senju.

Misato se quedó de pie a varios metros de Kimimaro que la observaba fijamente. Desde que ella estaba analizándolo previamente, pudo ver que el ninja tenía una devoción por Orochimaru y lo veía como su amo. Ella tenía un plan, quizás funcionaría. Y si no funcionaba, alguno de los dos moriría.

− Antes de que comience nuestra batalla, debo decirte algo – habló Misato con la guardia en alto – sé perfectamente quién eres, tu nombre es Kimimaro Kaguya – el ninja la miró sin emociones – eras el contenedor más preciado de Orochimaru hasta que enfermaste, tu propósito en la vida es servirle y ayudarle a cumplir sus objetivos – un atisbo de sorpresa cruzó por sus ojos – pero déjame decirte que solo te está utilizando – continuó mirándola y ella sonrió – conozco todo sobre ti, mi nombre es Misato Senju y quiero salvarte – Kimimaro la miró intensamente – no hay necesidad de luchar pero si no hay otra opción te propongo lo siguiente: si gano esta pelea, vendrás conmigo a la aldea de la Hoja, te curaré y yo seré tu nuevo propósito en la vida – explicó Misato – y si no gano, uno de nosotros morirá sin ser útil a alguien. Nuestra batalla es el fin o el comienzo de nuestros propósitos. Tú decides – finalizó seriamente

Misato esperaba pacientemente a que el ninja le respondiera. Kimimaro solo la miraba fijamente. Ella había utilizado esas palabras para que tuvieran un mayor impacto en él. Después de todo, él estaba muy enfermo y solo lo mantenía en pie su fuerza de voluntad. No quería matarlo, era alguien que no se lo merecía. No después de la vida que tuvo.

Kimimaro miró a la muchacha frente a él. No lo demostró pero estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo. Básicamente, le ofreció el cumplimiento de sus mayores deseos. Orochimaru ya no lo quería, su cuerpo estaba enfermo y ahora el contenedor sería Sasuke en los próximos años. Él había venido hasta aquí para demostrarle a Orochimaru que a pesar de su enfermedad era un poco útil. Estaba en el lecho de su muerte, su enfermedad amenazaba con llevarse su vida en cualquier instante.

Quizás y solo quizás, esta era una nueva oportunidad. Miró nuevamente a la jovencita. Podía ver en sus ojos sinceridad. Kimimaro esbozó una leve sonrisa. El destino estaba otorgándole esta nueva oportunidad de tener un propósito en la vida.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Lee y Gaara habían llegado justo a tiempo para combatir junto a Misato. Pero ellos se quedaron atrás observándolos. Algo les decía que ocurriría algo importante.

− No quiero pelear – respondió Kimimaro finalmente y luego deshizo el hueso que sostenía

Misato sonrió ampliamente pero dejó de hacerlo cuando este se arrodilló bruscamente retorciéndose de dolor. Al instante, la joven se acercó a él. Sin perder tiempo, le aplicó Ninjutsu Médico. Sus manos brillaban de chakra verde curativo y Kimimaro levantó la vista al sentir un poco de alivio. Observó a la chica que lo ayudaba, por primera vez en su vida alguien lo curaba de buena fe. Ella era su nuevo propósito en la vida, le serviría y ayudaría con sus objetivos. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la oscuridad del sueño. Gaara y Lee se acercaron al ver que no habría una batalla.

− No despertará hasta mañana – dijo Misato dejando de curarlo – está muy enfermo, planificaré un tratamiento cuando vuelva a la aldea pero por ahora necesito que ustedes lo lleven a Konoha

− Pero es un seguidor de Orochimaru – replicó Rock Lee preocupado

− Tsunade-obasan lo pondrá en custodia y hablando de ella, tengo que avisarle que tendrá una visita – respondió Misato

Misato se alejó un poco, mordió su pulgar y realizó unos sellos.

− ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – exclamó Misato plantando la mano en el suelo

Una gran bola de humo se formó en el lugar y cuando esta se despejó pudo verse a un gran tigre marrón imponente frente a Misato.

− Misato-hime – saludó respetuosamente Kimba

− Kimba, me alegra verte – sonrió Misato – necesito que le digas a la Hokage Tsunade Senju que Kimimaro Kaguya, antiguo seguidor de Orochimaru llegará a la aldea. Dile también que necesita cuidados médicos y custodia hasta que yo llegue, que no se preocupe porque le explicaré todo cuando vuelva de la misión de rescate – finalizó la joven

− Está bien, hime – asintió el tigre

Sin más, Kimba se retiró en una bola de humo. Misato suspiró aliviada, afortunadamente evitó una muerte.

− ¿Qué harás ahora, Misato? – preguntó Gaara

− Bueno, mientras ustedes llevan a Kimimaro a la aldea yo iré tras Naruto para traer a Sasuke de regreso – respondió Misato

− Está bien

Gaara utilizó su arena para sostener a Kimimaro y poder transportarlo con facilidad. Rock Lee le deseó buena suerte y se fue junto a Gaara de regreso a Konoha. Misato los vio desaparecer en el bosque y luego fue tras Naruto.

Misato corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, Naruto estaba muy lejos para utilizar su Hiraishin no Jutsu. Ella aumentó el chakra en sus pies para adquirir más velocidad. Debían recuperar a Sasuke. Hizo una nota mental para entrenar su velocidad cuando volvieran a la aldea.

La kunoichi fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando cinco anbu se posicionaron a su alrededor bloqueando cualquier camino. Eran anbus de la Hoja. Misato frunció el ceño, esto no era normal. Ahora que prestaba atención, los anbu tenían capas negras y solo había un tipo de anbu que atacaría a un colega de la Hoja. Los anbu raíz bajo el mando de Danzo Shimura.

− ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – cuestionó Misato fríamente

− No nos asustas, mocosa – se burló un anbu masculino – tenemos órdenes de asesinarte

Misato no respondió, simplemente se quedó parada sin moverse. Se concentró intensamente y pudo activar el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura sin utilizar sellos. Al analizar rápidamente los cinco chakras, pudo confirmar que todos eran shinobi peligrosos y muy hábiles.

Un anbu se lanzó hacia la chica con una espada en alto. Misato se dio vuelta lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear el feroz ataque y empujar al anbu varios metros atrás. Al instante, otros dos anbu comenzaron a atacarla. Misato esquivaba cada ataque rápidamente hasta que el kunai de uno de ellos cortó su pecho. Ella se alejó varios metros tocándose el pecho. Miró su mano, la herida sangraba mucho por lo tanto aumentó su capacidad de autocuración.

Los anbu raíz aprovecharon su debilidad para atacarla todos juntos con armas letales y envenenadas. Misato hizo cuatro clones de sombra y se defendió de todos los ataques hábilmente pero los días sin dormir y batallas continuas estaba pasando factura. No tenía píldoras alimento y eso era una gran desventaja. Sus clones de sombra fueron derrotados y quedaba ella contra cinco anbu raíz. No tenía chakra, estaba demasiado agotada.

− Estás acabada – amenazó una mujer anbu

Solo quedaba una opción. Byakugou no Jutsu. Hizo un sello y el rombo rosa de su frente se desplegó. Las marcas viajaron por su rostro y luego continuaron el camino cubriendo su cuerpo. Misato no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia los anbu. Golpeó a dos de ellos con su gran fuerza aumentada aún más por el sello dejándolos inconscientes.

Los tres anbu restantes comenzaron a realizar sellos velozmente. Tres jutsus dirigidos a ella al mismo tiempo. La adrenalina corría por las venas de Misato al ver esos jutsus. Expulsó una gran cantidad de Cadenas de Diamantina gigantescas de su estómago. Las cadenas la cubrieron completamente protegiéndola de un terrible final.

El bosque estaba destrozado por las técnicas realizadas. Fuego ardía en los árboles a su alrededor, otros estaban destrozados por completo. Las flores ya no existían. Solo quedaba tierra seca. Poco a poco, las cadenas volvieron al estómago de Misato. Los anbu la observaban mientras hablaban entre ellos, probablemente elaborando un plan. Misato llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que hacer algo para derrotar a los tres anbu restantes.

− ¡Suiton: Teppodama! – exclamó Misato realizando los sellos rápidamente

Misato expulsó una gran cantidad de agua, que formó una gigantesca bola de agua dirigida a los anbu. Afortunadamente, el jutsu impactó en un anbu que no pudo esquivar la bola a tiempo. Uno menos. Quedaban dos anbu raíz.

Al dispersarse el jutsu, los otros anbu no estaban. Antes de que Misato pudiera activar el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura, dos espadas atravesaron su cuerpo dejándola sin aliento. Misato se atragantó con su propia sangre, el dolor de la herida mortal era insoportable. Ella cayó de rodillas temblando y se desplomó en el suelo.

− Ya casi muere, acaba con ella – ordenó un anbu raíz

− Entendido – respondió el otro anbu acercándose a ella

Misato estando tendida en el suelo miró a los anbu, no podía morir de esta forma. Tomó las hojas de las espadas y se las arrancó bruscamente. Apretó los dientes aguantando el dolor, se puso de pie a duras penas mientras la herida se curaba rápidamente por la eficacia del Byakugou no Jutsu.

− No van a matarme – afirmó Misato respirando pesadamente

Al instante, los anbu raíz fueron a atacarla nuevamente en una ardua batalla de taijutsu. Ella utilizó su fuerza bruta para luchar y en un momento pudo quebrar el brazo de uno de ellos. El anbu gruñó de dolor mientras el otro anbu proponía realizar otra técnica de gran potencia.

Sin esperar más, Misato decidió utilizar su kekkei genkai. Ella hizo un sello extraño, nunca antes visto desde la muerte del Primer Hokage. Con aquel sello, Misato activó su elemento Mokuton. Grandes ramas salieron del suelo y atravesaron con fuerza los cuerpos de los anbu raíz. Al instante, aquellos anbu murieron por la herida ocasionada.

Misato desactivó el Byakugou no Jutsu haciendo que vuelva a formarse un rombo rosa en su frente. No podía volver a utilizar el sello, faltaba desarrollarlo y si lo usaba de nuevo podría morir. De repente, cayó en el suelo completamente agotada dejándose llevar por la oscuridad.

Varias horas más tarde, Misato despertó por el sonido de las aves y las gotas de la lluvia cayendo sobre su rostro. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se tambaleó un poco. Miró al cielo y ya estaba atardeciendo pero llovía muchísimo. Había pasado mucho tiempo, tenía que encontrar a Naruto y Sasuke. Por suerte, pudo localizarlos en el Valle del Fin. El chakra de Naruto estaba muy bajo y parecía inconsciente mientras que Sasuke se encontraba un poco mejor y consciente. Rápidamente, a duras penas Misato se dirigió al Valle del Fin.

Misato viajó entre los árboles lo más rápido que podía arriesgando el poco chakra que le quedaba en ello. El viento y lluvia golpeaba con fuerza en su rostro. Su mirada era desesperada, debía traer a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea.

Cuando Misato llegó al Valle del Fin, todo estaba destruido. Una gran batalla se había producido en ese lugar. Sasuke y Naruto habían estado peleando. La joven desvió su mirada a un cuerpo que estaba tendido en el suelo. Era Naruto y analizando su chakra, estaba fuera de combate. Rápidamente, localizó a Sasuke que estaba a varios metros caminando en dirección contraria a Konoha.

− ¡Sasuke! – gritó Misato llamando su atención

El susodicho simplemente se dio media vuelta y la miró sin emociones. Misato inhaló aire sorprendida, su mirada era tan vacía que la asustaba. La oscuridad lo había devorado por completo.

− ¿Así te vas? ¿Intentando matar a tu mejor amigo? – preguntó Misato con enojo

− Es mi camino y no pienso dejar interferir a nadie en el – respondió Sasuke con una mirada de locura – corté los lazos que me ataban a ustedes, no significan nada para mí

− Sasuke… - susurró Misato con tristeza

− Mírate, ni siquiera puedes pelear pero estás de suerte porque terminaré mi lazo contigo de una vez por todas – dijo Sasuke con una mirada vacía

− ¿Qué vas a…

Sasuke desapareció de su vista y reapareció frente a ella velozmente. Una luz azul con chillidos de pájaros brillaba en su mano derecha y finalmente atacó a quien alguna vez fue su compañera y mejor amiga. Misato amplió los ojos horrorizada por el ataque de Sasuke. Tosió una gran cantidad de sangre y miró hacia abajo donde el brazo de Sasuke había atravesado su estómago. Luego miró a Sasuke y no hubo una pizca de sentimientos en aquellos ojos ónix. Sasuke retiró el brazo bruscamente y Misato cayó de espaldas sin fuerzas. El agujero en su estómago estaba acabando con su vida, la sangre no paraba de fluir por la herida mortal. Desde sus labios, un hilo de sangre fluía hasta el suelo.

Misato lloró. Por primera vez en su vida desde la muerte de sus padres, lloró de dolor. De dolor por su amigo, por Naruto, por sus compañeros, por todo. Las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas sin parar. Gritó de frustración mientras lloraba, su garganta le dolía. Ya sin fuerzas para gritar, lloró en silencio. Los minutos pasaban y la herida mortal estaba tomando su vida. Sintiendo los brazos de la muerte envolverla, cerró sus ojos ámbar dejándose llevar mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo. Sintiendo su consciencia desvanecerse, simplemente sintió las gotas frías de la lluvia caer sobre ella. Misato susurró unas palabras con la esperanza de que Sasuke pudiera oírlas.

− No importa lo que hagas, tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Sasuke – susurró Misato con los ojos cerrados y utilizando sus últimas fuerzas para pronunciar aquellas palabras

Sasuke que había estado observándola desde que la atacó, vio como Misato cerró sus ojos y murmuró algo que escuchó perfectamente. Cuando ella quedó inconsciente, Sasuke se acercó a su lado y se arrodilló. Acarició su cabello rojo y rozó su mano ensangrentada por su frente, mejillas y labios. Jamás olvidaría aquel momento en que vio sus ojos mirarlo con horror y desesperación. La miró fijamente rememorando algunos recuerdos, la respiración de Misato se ralentizaba cada vez más. Algo muy profundo dentro de Sasuke, se estrujó al verla así. Sin embargo, ya nada podía hacer. Él había hecho eso. Rompió los lazos que lo conectaban. Sasuke sintió que Kakashi se acercaba por lo tanto se puso de pie dándole una última mirada. Luego miró a Naruto por última vez y se retiró del Valle del Fin. Su camino de venganza y oscuridad había comenzado, se dirigiría a Orochimaru.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Queridos lectores, hemos llegado a la etapa final del fic. El próximo capítulo será el último capítulo de "Crónicas de una Kunoichi".

¡Hasta la próxima!


	38. Final

¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza en publicar el capítulo final. Tuve algunos problemas personales pero aquí estoy.

¡Disfruten!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"No es el fin del mundo, es el inicio de uno nuevo"_

Ella está muriendo. Eso era lo único en que podía pensar Tsunade Senju al ver a su sobrina en tan terrible estado. Su estómago había sido destruido, no comprendía cómo estaba viva.

Desde que Kakashi había encontrado a Naruto y Misato. La chica era la que estaba en gravísimo estado de salud por lo tanto envió a sus perros a buscar a Tsunade. La única capaz de salvarla de las garras de la muerte.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade Senju se encontraba mirando por la ventana a la aldea de la Hoja, había recibido un mensaje de Misato a través de su invocación Kimba. La lluvia le daba mal presentimiento y además su vaso de sake se había partido solo. Aquello era un mal augurio. _

− _¡Tsunade-sama! – gritó Shizune desesperada y con los ojos aguados – ¡Es Misato! _

_La Quinta Hokage escuchó horrorizada cada palabra que Shizune le decía y al instante destruyó la ventana de la Torre Hokage para ir en busca de su sobrina. _

_Fin Flashback_

Mientras Tsunade le aplicaba Ninjutsu Médico para tratar de mantenerla viva observó su rostro cubierto de sangre, su piel estaba extremadamente pálida. El rombo rosa de su frente iba desapareciendo lentamente. Aquello no era bueno. La vida de su sobrina se extinguía cada minuto.

El corazón de Misato dejó de latir. El recuerdo de Dan vino a su mente. Tsunade no tenía otra opción, activó su bisturí de chakra y abrió lo que quedaba del kimono de su sobrina dejándola en sujetador. Rápidamente cortó su costado izquierdo y metió su mano dentro del pecho. Excavó por allí hasta encontrar su corazón. Cuando lo encontró, comenzó a estrujarlo a un ritmo adecuado para que la sangre continuara circulando por su cuerpo.

− ¡Rápido! ¡Necesito al equipo uno! ¡Realicen la Reanimación Celestial a todo poder! – ordenó Tsunade ferozmente

− ¡Hai!

Kakashi observó consternado el estado de su alumna. Ese estado ocasionado por Sasuke. Nunca creyó que llegaría a tal nivel por venganza. En ese momento, Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos balbuceando incoherencias hasta que comprendió dónde estaba. Vio a Kakashi-sensei mirar muy preocupado a la abuela Tsunade.

− ¿Qué hace abuela Tsunade aquí? – preguntó Naruto confundido

Su sensei no respondió, simplemente continuó mirando a hacia donde estaba Tsunade y los ninjas médicos. Naruto continuó su mirada y vio que Tsunade estaba curando a alguien. Podría ser Sasuke pero descartó esa idea al ver un mechón de cabello rojo desparramado en el suelo. Amplió los ojos horrorizado, Naruto se bajó de la espalda de Kakashi y corrió hacia Misato.

Naruto comenzó a llorar al ver a su amiga terriblemente malherida. Estaba muy pálida y su aspecto era fúnebre. Tsunade maldecía una y otra vez mientras trataba de reanimar a Misato. La herida en el estómago estaba siendo atendida por los otros ninjas médicos que habían conseguido sanarla bastante mientras la Hokage también la sanaba desde adentro. Tsunade aplicó chakra en la mano que sostenía el corazón de Misato, obligándolo a reaccionar por sí solo. Finalmente, el corazón comenzó a latir sin ayuda. Tsunade retiró la mano y sanó la herida de allí. La Quinta Hokage se quedó otro rato sanándola hasta asegurarse de su estabilidad.

− Está estable, lo conseguimos – suspiró Tsunade secándose la frente

Los ninjas médicos estaban a punto de ponerla en una camilla para transportarla pero Tsunade los detuvo. La Hokage tomó con delicadeza el cuerpo inconsciente de su sobrina y asintió ordenando que podían volver a la aldea. El equipo médico, Kakashi, Naruto y Tsunade comenzaron su camino de regreso.

− ¿Cómo están los otros genin? – preguntó Tsunade ya que otro equipo médico se había encargado de ellos

− Los tratamientos de emergencia fueron aplicados ahí pero extrañamente estaban estables, de igual forma todos fueron llevados de inmediato al hospital – respondió un ninja médico – veamos, Shikamaru Nara se está recuperando solamente sufrió daños menores – explicó el shinobi – Kiba Inuzuba está más delicado pero nada de vida o muerte

− Sin embargo, Neji Hyuga y Chouji Akimichi están en estado crítico y no podemos asegurar que vivan – continuó otro ninja médico – pero por supuesto tienen más probabilidades de sobrevivir que la niña – miró a Misato

Tsunade no dijo una palabra, solo continuó el camino de regreso junto a ellos.

**En el Hospital, varias horas más tarde**

Kiba Inuzuka estaba recostado en una cama del hospital con la cabeza y partes del cuerpo envuelto en vendas. Su hermana Hana, estaba atendiendo al pequeño Akamaru.

− Dime, Hana – habló Kiba – ¿cómo está?

− Pues se acabaron sus paseos prolongados por un buen rato – respondió Hana acariciando al perro

− ¿No puedes hacer nada por él? – preguntó Kiba – eres veterinaria

− Pero no mago, toma tiempo – respondió Hana con seriedad – tranquilo, su vida no está en peligro – Kiba se retorció de dolor – tú tampoco podrás dar paseos por un buen rato

− Entiendo te lo agradezco – dijo Kiba

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera del Hospital se encontraba Shikamaru y Temari esperando noticias alentadoras. Shikamaru estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por sus compañeros. Recientemente, se había enterado de que Misato estaba en coma y no sabían cuándo despertaría.

− No tiene caso que te pongas así – habló Temari – ¿ya olvidaste tu entrenamiento psicológico? Cada misión implica un sacrificio

− El entrenamiento y la realidad son dos cosas diferentes – respondió Shikamaru – creí que sabía todo sobre misiones, creí que sabía lo que significaba ser un shinobi… ahora después de esto, mi primera misión como jefe de equipo… solo tengo una cosa clara, yo no estoy hecho para ser un shinobi – declaró seriamente

− Honestamente, todos los hombres tienen un ego muy frágil – dijo Temari

− Esta misión… creí que todo lo que debía hacer dependía de los demás – habló Shikamaru poniéndose de pie – qué gran líder, debí haber hecho más – se dijo a sí mismo – pero no tuve la fuerza, todo es mi culpa – gruñó apretando los puños

− ¿Qué? ¿Temías que te lastimaran? – cuestionó Temari entrecerrando los ojos

Shikamaru no respondió, simplemente se marchó por el pasillo. Él se iba lentamente hasta que su padre lo detuvo.

− Shikamaru – llamó Shikaku – ¿tú tan tranquilo después de que una chica te despreció?

− Por lo visto, ponerme a discutir no es lo mío y eso le encanta a las chicas – respondió Shikamaru mirándolo de reojo

− ¿Y qué eres tú? Porque un hombre no – sentenció Shikaku – lo que veo es más que un cobarde, ¿crees que al renunciar se acabarán las misiones? Alguien las tendrá que hacer, tus compañeros serán enviados otra vez a otras misiones con alguien más liderándolos – continuó el ninja – enfrentarán los mismos riesgos y tal vez algunos no sobrevivan y lo harían si tu fueras a la cabeza, ¿cómo te sentirías entonces? Ahora puedes reflexionar sobre tus errores y aprender de ellos – dijo Shikaku – usa tus fallas para mejorar como líder, si lo evades no ayudarás a tus amigos. En cambio, si entrenas te volverás más fuerte por el bien de ellos y así la próxima misión saldrá perfecta y todos regresarán bien – explicó seriamente – la opción es simple, o eres un líder o eres un cobarde, ¿Y quién eres tú? – sentenció Shikaku severo

En ese momento, Tsunade salió de la sala y suspiro de alivio.

− Se va a recuperar, el antídoto funcionó – habló la Hokage – la eliminación de las células afectadas por las píldoras ha resultado, no habría podido hacerlo sin tu ayuda Shikaku – dijo Tsunade sentándose en un banco cercano – la guía sagrada del Clan Nara ha sido invaluable, todo el trabajo de ese manual, los años de investigación es impresionante – alagó – le diré a Misato que lo vea cuando… cuando despierte – finalizó Tsunade intentando ocultar su tristeza

− Gracias, y no hay problema – asintió Shikaku

− ¡Lady Tsunade! – gritó Shizune corriendo hacia donde estaba – ¡Neji Hyuga está salvo! Hemos logrado estabilizarlo – informó – por cierto, los daños de Naruto son serios pero no tan peligrosos, va a recuperarse – Tsunade asintió

− Shikamaru, tu misión fue un fracaso – sentenció Tsunade con seriedad – por suerte, todos están vivos y eso es lo más importante – dijo la mujer suavemente

− La próxima misión saldrá perfecta – respondió Shikamaru en medio de su llanto

**Horas más tarde**

En otra habitación del hospital, Naruto ya había despertado y estaba mirando fijamente la banda ninja de Sasuke recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura.

− Vaya, vaya ya despertaste – comentó Shikamaru entrando a la habitación

− Shikamaru – sonrió Naruto a modo de saludo – ¿cómo está Misato y los demás? – preguntó

− Neji y Chouji están fuera de peligro, Kiba está bien y Misato está en coma – respondió Shikamaru afectado

− Entiendo, al menos todos estamos bien… eso es bueno – asintió Naruto con la mirada perdida

− Oye, ¿qué sabes de Sasuke?

− Pues… se ha ido – respondió Naruto

De repente se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo. Dos mujeres entraron a la habitación de Naruto.

− Sakura – murmuró Naruto recordando la promesa

− Naruto… - el susodicho desvió la mirada

− Oí que tus heridas eran muy serias pero veo que mejoras rápidamente – comentó Tsunade

− Lo lamento, Sakura – se disculpó Naruto

− ¿Lamentar? ¿Qué tendrías que lamentar? – dijo Sakura nerviosamente – Déjame adivinar, volviste a ser imprudente y te aventuraste a lo loco – habló acercándose a la ventana – mírate ahora pareces una momia

− Yo… lo siento

− Oye, ¿por qué tienes las cortinas cerradas? Es un hermoso día soleado afuera – sonrió Sakura abriendo las cortinas

− ¡No me he rendido! ¡Escucha, voy a cumplir con mi promesa! – exclamó Naruto – ¡Después de todo de lo juré por mi vida! ¿verdad, Sakura?

− Está bien, Naruto – dijo Sakura – enserio

− Lo intentó, Sakura – habló Shikamaru

− Si yo digo que voy a hacerlo… significa que lo haré – dijo Naruto seriamente – no lo olvides, mi camino shinobi dice que siempre cumpliré mis promesas – sonrió

− Naruto – sonrió Sakura levemente

Tsunade miró al niño rubio con atención. Algo le decía que este muchacho llegaría lejos.

Mientras tanto en una habitación especial del Hospital se encontraba Misato acostada en una cama. La joven respiraba lentamente y mantenía un aspecto pálido.

Como la habitación era especial, poseía una ventana de vidrio para observar al paciente sin entrar al lugar. En el largo pasillo silencioso comenzó a escucharse unos pasos. Lentos pero firmes. El sonido de un bastón tocar el suelo al ritmo de los pasos.

El desconocido se posicionó frente al vidrio para observar a la niña inconsciente. El vidrio mostro el reflejo de Danzo Shimura. El hombre estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana. De repente, abandonó la ventana y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. Acercó su mano hacia el pomo y lo torció para ingresar. Cerró la puerta lentamente y se acercó hacia donde estaba la joven.

Danzo observó a la niña respirar pausadamente y analizó su aspecto pálido. La muchacha no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir pero con genes del Clan Senju, todo podía esperarse. La vitalidad Senju y Uzumaki le daban una gran ventaja pero aun así, las heridas eran demasiado graves. El daño estaba hecho.

El fundador de Raíz, sacó un pequeño kit de su kimono y apoyo sobre una mesa cercana. Lo abrió y observó varios tubos con líquidos espesos y oscuros. Sacó una jeringa de otro pequeño kit y agarró uno de los tubos y con la jeringa absorbió el líquido que poseía. El líquido negro llenaba la jeringa hasta el tope. Cuando terminó de rellenarla, Danzo apretó la jeringa dos veces para quitar el aire y finalmente se acercó a la chica pero antes realizó un jutsu de insonoridad.

Danzo observó su rostro pálido y tomó el brazo derecho de la muchacha. Encontró la vena y con cuidado insertó la jeringa en el brazo, miró a la chica y seguía inconsciente. Danzo no esperó más y comenzó a vaciar el líquido de la jeringa en el cuerpo de Misato. Apenas el líquido recorría sus venas, estas comenzaron a resaltar sobre la piel de la niña.

Misato en su inconsciencia comenzó a hacer muecas y quejidos dolorosos. El dolor que padecía empeoraba a cada segundo. Danzo observó el proceso con atención y en completa calma. La niña reaccionaba como esperaba. El hombre esperaba el momento para ver si el experimento había funcionado, le había costado mucho conseguir esa sustancia.

Finalmente, Misato dio grito desgarrador y apretó sus puños sobre las sábanas. Se retorció una y otra vez gritando. Danzo continuó observando el proceso hasta que finalmente vio sangre deslizándose por las mejillas de Misato. Se acercó y con sus dedos levantó los párpados. Sonrió satisfecho, su experimento era exitoso. Al instante, Danzo tomó otra jeringa y la rellenó de un líquido claro. La insertó en el brazo nuevamente y poco a poco Misato volvió a estar en calma.

Danzo limpió la sangre de los ojos de Misato y borró toda evidencia de su brazo derecho. El hombre guardó todo lo que había utilizado y con serenidad se retiró de la habitación. En el pasillo sonrió nuevamente satisfecho.

Ahora tenía otro asunto del cual encargarse. Kimimaro.

**Seis horas después**

Misato despertó del coma y giró su cabeza lentamente para ver si había alguien. Estaba sola. Ella suspiró cansinamente. Había tenido unas pesadillas horribles y revivía en cada momento el ataque de Sasuke. No había podido traerlo a la aldea. Apretó los puños, se suponía que debía cambiar las cosas pero el destino no se lo permitía.

Le dolía todo su cuerpo, especialmente el estómago donde fue la gran herida. La joven activó su chakra curativo y lo dirigió por todo el cuerpo calmando su dolor. Con mucho menos dolor, Misato se sentó a duras penas y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Curiosamente, vio que su cabello rojo estaba muy largo. Probablemente le llegaba por la cintura, decidió que luego se lo cortaría.

Sonrió ácidamente, ella estaba pensando en cortarse el pelo cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. El sector del Hospital era especial y comprendía por qué estaba sola. Sin embargo, necesitaba enterarse de lo que sucedía con los demás por lo que lentamente se puso de pie. Perdió un poco el equilibrio pero con fuerza de voluntad se repuso. No tenía el kimono de kunoichi por lo que sería difícil salir del sector especial en bata. Pero lo intentaría.

Misato salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la zona de pacientes normales. Ocultó su chakra en todo momento para que no la reconocieran, esquivó a los médicos y enfermeras. Finalmente, llegó a las habitaciones normales y concentrándose encontró la habitación de Naruto. Sonrió levemente y se dirigió hacia allí. Abrió la puerta, y en efecto allí estaba su compañero rubio. Este se sentó precipitadamente y la miró con sorpresa.

− ¡Misato-chan! – exclamó Naruto dispuesto a levantarse pero ella negó con la cabeza

− Naruto, quédate donde estás – dijo Misato – me acercaré despacio, ya sabes

− Bueno

− No sé cómo estoy de pie pero bueno lo estoy – sonrió levemente

Tal como había dicho, Misato se acercó a la cama de Naruto y se sentó a su lado para descansar después del paseo por el hospital. Naruto la miró con preocupación.

− Naruto, deja de hacer esa cara – regañó Misato con humor

− Pero me dijeron que estabas en coma y muy grave – replicó Naruto

− Estoy bien, no te preocupes – sonrió levemente – no soy tan fácil de matar – dijo haciendo referencia a Sasuke

− No digas eso…

Misato miró las sábanas recordando las palabras de Sasuke. Naruto tomó la banda ninja de su amigo desertor y se la mostró a Misato. Ella la tomó y recorrió con su pulgar la línea que tachaba el símbolo de la Hoja. Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato mientras el sol se ocultaba.

− Naruto – habló Misato de repente

− ¿Qué sucede, dattebayo?

− Me pregunto por qué Sasuke intentó matarme – susurró la joven

− No creo que haya… - Misato lo interrumpió

− Realizó el Chidori y lo dirigió hacia un punto vital – cortó Misato – es más que obvio que quiso asesinarme… yo en verdad lo considero mi amigo pero creo que él no me consideraba así…

− Misato…

En ese momento, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó fuera del Hospital. Naruto se levantó y abrió la ventana para ver qué era.

− ¡Ero-sennin! – exclamó Naruto

− Hola niño – saludó Jiraiya para luego sentarse en la ventana y ver dentro de la habitación – Hola Misato

− Hola

− Chicos, debo decirles algo importante y no puede esperar – dijo Jiraiya con seriedad – a partir de hoy, los dos serán mis únicos estudiantes. Necesito hacerlos shinobi hecho y derechos en tres años y lo haré

− ¿Por qué en tres años? – preguntó Naruto

− Recibimos noticias perturbadoras sobre los Akatsuki, tenemos razones para creer que ustedes dos son las próximas presas – informó Jiraiya – tenemos tres o cuatro años antes de que vengan tras de ustedes

− No, señor – dijo Naruto serio – ¡Eso no resultará! ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! ¿Cree que me importa lo que pueda suceder dentro de tres largos años?

− ¿Qué tonterías dices?

− Orochimaru ya le puso las garras a Sasuke, ¡Y su vida está en peligro! ¡Eso digo! – exclamó Naruto

− Veo que conoces los perversos planes de Orochimaru – comentó Jiraiya mirando el atardecer

− Espere, ¿O sea que usted también sabe todo? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido

− Orochimaru es uno los Legendarios Sannin – habló Misato como si fuera obvio

− Por supuesto, ¿no has pensado que he estudiado su jutsu de inmortalidad? Por eso también sé que conociendo a Orochimaru tendrá que esperar para reencarnar en otro cuerpo, al menos otros tres años – explicó Jiraiya – afortunadamente se le acabó el tiempo y tuvo que tomar otro cuerpo antes de que Sasuke llegara, o sea Sasuke está a salvo por tres años así que tienes tiempo – finalizó

− ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Está seguro, Ero-sennin? – cuestionó Naruto preocupado

− Si – afirmó Jiraiya mirando a Naruto – olvida a Sasuke

− ¿Eh?

− No puedes ayudarlo así que olvídalo por ahora – dijo Jiraiya – Sasuke fue con Orochimaru por su propia voluntad, no importa lo que hagas… no cambiará de opinión – continuó recordando su pasado – he visto a muchos así, conozco a esa gente. Orochimaru y Sasuke son de la misma calaña, no te engañes creyendo que podrás traerlo de regreso. No podrás, es inútil… es caso perdido

− ¡Quizás sea fácil para usted pensarlo! ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo! – exclamó Naruto con furia – ¡Tal vez no sea nadie para usted pero es mi amigo!

− ¡Tonto! ¡Ve las condiciones en las que te encuentras! ¡Y él fue el que te dejó así! ¡¿Has visto lo que le hizo a Misato?! ¡¿Eso hacen los amigos?! – gritó Jiraiya con enojo, Misato miró las sabanas con tristeza

− No pero…

− Todos mis ruegos fueron inútiles y él nos dejó y jamás regresó – habló Jiraiya – después del dolor, me quedó un sentimiento de inutilidad y remordimiento… es por eso que estoy intentando evitar que pasen por eso – continuó el Sannin – Si ustedes insisten en ir tras Sasuke, entonces no voy a entrenarlos. Hay cazadores especiales anbu asignados a cuidarte para prevenir que te marches – Naruto lo miró sorprendido – Tú no eres un chico ordinario y Misato tampoco, tú tienes algo adentro que quieren los Akatsuki… El zorro de las nueve colas y ella tiene un chakra que ellos desean y necesitan… pero si vas a actuar como un niño y no vas a escuchar lo que digo entonces voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer – sentenció – tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentar enemigos mucho peores que Orochimaru y ya es hora de que empiecen a prepararse. Lo primero que deben hacer es renunciar a Sasuke, que pase lo que tenga que pasar – dijo con firmeza – sáquenselo de su cabeza y a lo que sigue… Para ser un shinobi no solo hace falta músculos y jutsus, deben adquirir el criterio para tomar buenas decisiones, deben hacerse más astutos – continuó Jiraiya – mientras sean tontos, será más difícil sus permanencias en el mundo

− Bien, si ser más astuto significa lo que usted dice… entonces ¡seré un tonto de por vida! – exclamó Naruto – porque voy a ir tras Sasuke y lo haré solo si es necesario. ¡Voy a crear un jutsu increíble! ¡Y cuando aparezcan los Akatsuki les patearé el trasero!

− No lo harás solo – sonrió Misato

− El hecho de imaginarte a ti solo trabajando en un jutsu por tu propia cuenta como esa idiotez del jutsu sexy – dijo Jiraiya mirando el sol – es muy deprimente, no es una simple tontería… es la tontería más colosal que he oído en mi vida – Saltó sobre su invocación – tenemos mucho que hacer cuando salgan del hospital así que váyanse preparando para el maltrato. ¡Luego los veo, chicos!

− ¡Bien! – sonrió Misato

− ¡Trato hecho, Ero-sennin! – exclamó Naruto con determinación

Dos meses pasaron y los hospitalizados se recuperaron con rapidez. Tsunade les informó que Kimimaro había muerto a causa de su enfermedad terminal, una recaída repentina le ocasionó la muerte. Misato se entristeció por su muerte, había llegado a comprenderlo. Luego de unos días, Naruto y Misato fueron constantemente asignados a misiones con Jiraiya para investigar sobre los posibles paraderos de Sasuke y Orochimaru.

En el poco tiempo que Misato pasaba en la aldea, mantuvo reuniones con el Clan Hyuga para charlar sobre su propuesta. Hiashi Hyuga junto al Consejo Hyuga debatieron la erradicación del Sello Maldito. Misato estuvo presente en todas las reuniones donde expuso su punto de vista personal, razones por las cuáles deberían quitar el sello y los beneficios a mediano y largo plazo. Por supuesto, también propuso enseñar sus conocimientos sobre Ninjutsu Médico a los ninjas médicos Hyuga.

El Consejo Hyuga fue duro de convencer pero Misato tuvo el apoyo de Hiashi Hyuga y junto a su exposición insistente y feroz consiguieron obtener el apoyo del Consejo. Finalmente, la erradicación del Sello Maldito fue aprobada. Darían a conocer la noticia cuando Misato estaría fuera de la aldea, la erradicación llevaba cierto tiempo para prepararlo. Por lo tanto, ella no podría estar presente en el gran día.

Luego de una larga misión con Sunagakure, Misato y Naruto estuvieron unos días hospitalizados. Jiraiya los visitó y les informó que comenzarían su entrenamiento. Misato ayudó a Naruto a ordenar su casa para dejarla limpia. La joven también hizo lo mismo con su casa pero se la dejó a cargo de Zabuza y Haku. Ellos cenaron juntos la noche anterior como despedida.

Por otra parte, Sakura se unió al programa especial de Ninjas Médicos del Hospital para convertirse en un ninja médico. De esta forma, sería una kunoichi especializada en medicina y quizás entrenada por Tsunade.

Misato ya había preparado sus cosas para el viaje y se había despedido de Tsunade y Shizune pero todavía tenía que pasar por el Compuesto Hyuga para despedirse de Hinata. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia allí. La recibió un guardia.

− ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó el guardia

− Busco a Hinata Hyuga – sonrió Misato

− Espera aquí

Mientras esperaba a su amiga, Misato recordó lo hablado con Tsunade.

_Flashback_

_Ambas kunoichi estaban reunidas en la Torre Hokage charlando hasta que Tsunade le informó sobre su entrenamiento especial._

− _Misato, tengo que decirte que no solo entrenarás con Jiraiya – informó Tsunade_

− _¿Qué? ¿Con quién más entrenaré? – preguntó Misato_

− _Pues conmigo, eres la heredera Senju y poseedora del kekkei genkai Mokuton, por lo tanto es mi deber como nieta del Primer Hokage enseñarte todo lo que sé del Clan Senju – explicó Tsunade_

− _Esto es sorprendente pero me iré con Jiraiya y Naruto fuera de la aldea – dijo Misato confundida – ¿cuándo me entrenarás?_

− _Entrenarás en la aldea por temporadas, y para ello te enviaré pergaminos para que vengas – informó Tsunade _

− _Está bien _

_Fin Flashback_

Luego de cinco minutos, Hinata hizo su aparición por lo que Misato salió de sus pensamientos. Hinata miró confundida su equipaje.

− Misato-chan, ¿te vas? – preguntó Hinata

− Sí, me iré a entrenar por tres años con Naruto y Jiraiya – respondió Misato

− Oh – miró el suelo

− Oye, no te pongas triste – dijo Misato apoyando su mano en el hombro – como dije, me iré a entrenar ¿y sabes lo que eso significa?

− No, no sé – respondió Hinata aun triste

− Significa que tú y los demás deberán entrenar cien veces más duro – sonrió Misato sorprendiendo a Hinata – cuando vuelva veré qué tan fuerte te has convertido

− Lo haré, seré más fuerte – sonrió levemente Hinata

− Así se habla – asintió Misato – bueno, hasta luego – la abrazó

− Hasta luego, Misato-chan – correspondió su abrazo

Desde la casa principal, Hiashi Hyuga observaba a su hija y Misato despedirse. Gracias a ella, la nueva generación Hyuga sería diferente después de siglos. Hiashi tomó la foto que se sacaron en la última reunión. El Consejo, Misato y él juntos para rememorar el día en que el Clan Hyuga sale de la oscuridad.

Luego tomó otra foto donde estaba solamente Misato. Llevaba un kimono formal blanco con detalles menores y su cabello rojo recogido en la nuca. Como detalle llevaba un senbon con un sello Uzumaki. En ese aspecto se parecía a la esposa del Primer Hokage pero su mirada era otra. Aquella mirada era de su padre, Kenji Senju.

Las fotos serían colocadas en el mural de Homenajes cuando dieran la noticia oficial y quitaran los sellos de la Rama Secundaria. Miró nuevamente por la ventana y la vio despedirse de Neji. Quien la miró confundido cuando le dijo algo. Hiashi sonrió levemente, probablemente una indirecta sobre la liberación del Sello.

Finalmente, Misato fue en busca de Jiraiya y Naruto. Ambos la esperaban en la puerta principal mientras Jiraiya le daba un regaño a Naruto. La joven sonrió, serían unos años interesantes. Dirigió una última mirada hacia la Montaña Hokage, y prometió que llegaría al nivel Kage para proteger a su aldea.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los lectores por interesarse en esta historia. No hubiera sido posible sin ustedes, han sido la principal motivación. Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores durante todos los capítulos.

El final del fic no es un adiós, es un hasta luego. El fic continuará, tendrá una segunda parte y su primer capítulo se publicará el 24/07. Una vez más, ¡gracias a todos!

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
